


Daddy Please

by kyluxicle (LadyCamillus), letmeputitinyourbutt



Series: Daddy Please Series [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Consensual Non-Consent, Daddy Kink, Fetish Clubs, Group Sex, Humiliation, Lingerie, M/M, Modern AU, Older Kylo, Partner sharing, Past Abuse, Sugar Daddy AU, Threesome, Toys in public, Younger Hux, both sexual and non, but it'll have a happy ending, eventual angst, exhibition, sex with an audience, slow burn but they’re fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-01-19 11:16:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 265,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12409293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyCamillus/pseuds/kyluxicle, https://archiveofourown.org/users/letmeputitinyourbutt/pseuds/letmeputitinyourbutt
Summary: Young CEO Kylo Ren has too much time on his hands and decides that the new intern would be fun to have as a sugar baby. They both get more than they bargained for.An RP between kyluxicle (Kylo) and letmeputitinyourbutt (Hux).





	1. Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> Please note this is written in the format of an RP and hasn’t been heavily edited/proof read. It’s very self indulgent and we're sharing this with people who may enjoy it.
> 
> There is a lot of sex and a variety of kinks in this, so we’ll post warnings at the beginning of each chapter if needed. As a preemptive warning, there are multiple scenes later in the RP that involve the discussion and consensual role playing of rape fantasies. While there will be warnings on those chapters, if it makes you too uncomfortable you may want to avoid reading this altogether. Also, this is going to be really long.
> 
> Chapter 1 Warnings: Boss/employee relationship, paying for sex, forced fantasy discussion

Halfway through the second quarter of the year, all of their projects were on schedule to be met before the start of the third. It was a rather slow time of the year and without any new clients being onboarded until later in the year, Kylo was left to nit-pick at the smaller tasks he didn't usually bother giving personal attention to. 

Kylo sighed and leaned back in his chair, looking out the windows of his office which showed a sweeping view of blue sky and blue waters, waves sweeping around the pier as tourist swarmed around it like ants. Kylo didn't necessarily wish that he was out there with them but he would rather be out on the deck of his beach house that overlooked a small private beach, sipping a whiskey and reading a book. 

The only interesting thing that'd happened at work in the last couple weeks was that Snoke had taken on a new intern. Fresh out of college and built like a twig with skin that would probably bruise more easily than a peach. Armitage Hux. Though he bristled whenever someone called him by his first name, so sometimes Kylo would do it just to see that little flash of indigence. He acted so serious all the time, but Kylo couldn't help but think of him as a kitten trying to emulate the stoicism of its mother. 

It really wasn't good for things to be so slow as it gave his mind far too much time to wander. Usually about what he'd do if Hux were his assistant instead of Snoke's.

________________________________________

Since starting at First Order things had been about just as he expected. He was extremely lucky and grateful for the job right out of college but it was still some level of demeaning. He knew going in as an executive’s intern would be mostly errands and miscellaneous tasks but that didn't change the fact it was exhausting. Snoke was very old fashion (along with just old) and rarely did anything the most efficient way. This had him running between offices when he wasn't stationed at his desk outside of Snoke’s office. 

He had sat in on important meetings, which was a start in the right direction of eventually moving up. The more interesting were board meetings where the high ups would discuss whatever plans they had for the company. He was on his way to one of them now, Kylo Ren, an asshole of a CEO. Many people in the building went by their last name and yet Ren was the only one who continuously called him Armitage. Hux tried to remain calm and professional about it but it was becoming increasingly difficult with how Ren would sit back smirking at him as he did. Ren had to be the youngest of the directors, and was by far the most attractive which made the whole situation more infuriating that he found the man attractive.

________________________________________

There was a knock on Kylo’s door and he straightened up in his chair as he turned back towards his desk before calling them in. His eyebrow quirked and the corner of his lips twitched up as he saw Hux himself step into his office, his red hair slicked back and carefully parted. Speak of the devil, Kylo thought. 

“Armitage,” he said brightly, letting his eyes drop to look over his thin frame. He was wearing black trousers and a black shirt that didn’t quite match the shade of his pants, with a deep purple tie. The fit and the fabric suggested they’d come from a department store, but he wore them as well as he could from the perfect Windsor knot to the press of his pants. Again he thought of a kitten trying to imitate a cat. It was cute.

“What can I do for you?” he asked looking back up to his face and smiling when he saw the slight pink tone in Hux’s cheeks and the small frown he was giving him.

________________________________________

There it was, he was mocking him with his name and he didn't have the authority to suggest otherwise. Hux stood tall and walked up to Kylo’s desk, refusing to show any hesitation or fear.

"I'm here to pick up Snoke’s reports." He left of the 'again' even though Kylo had also expressed his thoughts on how Snoke could have done this all digitally. 

He kept eye contact with Ren who was looking at him with too much amusement for the situation. It made him uneasy.

________________________________________

Snoke’s insistence that he needed everything on paper made Kylo want to roll his eyes. If his intern was anyone else, Kylo would’ve suggested that Hux just email him when Snoke needed them and then Kylo could send them to Hux to get printed off. This way, though, Kylo got to have a little bit of fun with it.

“The old bastard doesn’t pay you enough for this,” Kylo said as he turned to his computer to pull up the files. As he opened them and sent them to his printer he added, “If you were my intern instead, I’d put you to far better use.” 

________________________________________

It took a moment to register what Ren said and Hux was sure his expression revealed his reaction. It couldn't have been meant the way it sounded. Ren was more efficient then Snoke and probably would give him actual work.

"Do you ever have interns?" Hux asked instead, the sound of the printer a reminder that he was stuck here until it was done.

________________________________________

While the printer worked through the twenty odd pages of the report, Kylo leaned back in his chair and tilted his head in amusement that Hux now had a slight blush across his cheeks. So he’d caught the double entendre then. 

“On occasion,” he said folding his hands in his lap. “Usually only when we’re taking on larger projects for our top clients or when onboarding new clients. I don’t have the time to compile reports like this or to comb through the research that our developers give me. Other favors are a staple, but it’s better than being a paper delivery boy in a technology company.” 

The printer was done all too soon, and Kylo grabbed an empty manila folder to put the report in before handing it off to Hux. When Hux reached for it, he didn’t let go right away, forcing Hux to stall another moment. “You’ll be at the conference tomorrow?” Hux nodded and Kylo let his gaze wander down his body deliberately before meeting his eyes. “Try not to wear two different shades of black next time.” He let go of the folder and leaned back in his chair with a grin as Hux’s blush renewed itself. The boy colored so easily and Kylo loved to be the cause of it.

________________________________________

Ren had outright said he was useless and it was infuriating because it was true and he had no control over it. Snoke could be using him to do much better things.

The tone which Ren asked him if he'd be at the conference had him confused if he was just trying to be intimidating or if the sexual undertone was actually there. The comment on his clothes had his face heating up and all he could do was nod them scurry out of the room. His shirt and pants matched in the shitty lighting of his apartment. He really needed to buy more lights which was ridiculous that he lived in LA and didn't have enough natural light in his apartment to match blacks. 

When he reached the elevator was when the realization Ren might have been hitting on him struck. Ren asking about the conference could have been pleasantries but Ren wasn't pleasant.

________________________________________

Kylo chuckled when Hux all but ran from his office. He’d caught his gaze lingering on Kylo in the weekly meetings and his reactions to Kylo led him to believe that his interest might be mutual. He would find out tomorrow.

\--

The actual conference portion of the conference was about as interesting as sitting in traffic on the 405. In other words, it was a never ending waste of time that he couldn’t wait to get past. It was an event that was put on by one of their main business partners, so a few of their top clients had representatives present and he was required to exchange pleasantries during the breaks. At least Snoke was presenting at this one and he could just sit back and tune out everything else that was going on.

His eyes fell to Hux who was standing off to the side of the raised platform where Snoke was currently speaking. He was holding a clipboard and a couple of folders and looked about as bored as Kylo felt. He’d matched his blacks this time though, Kylo thought with a smirk. The suit looked better made than a department store, but with Hux’s proportions he really needed to invest in something bespoke. The pieces were all standard, from the black slacks to the two button jacket and four-in-hand tie. Although the second button of his jacket was buttoned and Kylo was half tempted to walk up to him in the middle of the presentation to undo it. If Hux was interested in him, he’d need to give him a better rundown of the do’s and don’ts of formal attire.

There was applause as Snoke finished his speech—Kylo hardly taking in a single word of it—and he sat a little straighter in his chair knowing that all that was left were the hosts thank you’s and then they’d be on their way to dinner.

________________________________________

The conference was a little nerve wracking. In the office Hux knew the chain of command but here everyone was dressed in suits and he tried his hardest to remember who everyone was. He spent most of the day sitting or standing near Snoke, occasionally introduced to people as “the intern” which made his blood boil. The day had dragged horribly and Hux was tired of standing and listening to people pat each other’s asses.

Hux shifted when he felt a gaze on him. He swept over the room, eyes landing on Ren who was impossible to miss sitting off to the side. He wasn’t looking at him, but straight ahead Snoke. Hux hadn’t forgotten their conversation earlier this week and had been curious if there would be another tonight. The presentation was ending and soon he would be dismissed from Snoke’s side and able to partake in the open bar. He knew better than to get too intoxicated at a work function, but he would still take advantage of it.

The room went into applause and Snoke made his way off the stage, barely looking at Hux as he passed him his speech. Depositing it into the folder for safe keeping in case Snoke needed it later, Hux began the ever annoying process of following Snoke as he slowly made his way out of the room. He was stopped every few feet by someone who wanted to talk to him and Hux awkwardly hung back waiting until they could get out of the room.

________________________________________

Once everyone moved from the conference room to the dining area, Kylo made a couple rounds of speaking to people for formalities sake. He had a specific goal in mind though tonight so he made a point of not getting too invested in any one conversation. He spotted Hux a couple of times while he made his way around the room, but didn’t want to be obvious in going straight for him.

After he finished his first drink, he spotted Hux sitting at the bar and decided enough time had passed to approach him. Hux didn’t notice as he came up next to him and leaned on the bar. “Scotch. Double neat,” he said as he signaled to the bartender, smiling when he saw Hux jump slightly at his appearance. Kylo had come up close enough so that their arms were almost touching despite most of the bar being empty in favor of the dining tables surrounding them. “Enjoying the conference?” he asked, turning to look at Hux.

________________________________________

Hux was grateful when he was finally dismissed after Snoke had taken his seat at his table. The dinner was buffet style to encourage mingling. Hux was grateful for it because he wouldn’t be forced at some assign seating. At least the food was good and almost made up for the long day. He had made his way over to the bar when it became socially acceptable and sat sipping at his second gin and tonic when a voice way too close to him dragged him from his thoughts. Ren had come out of nowhere and it was startling to say the least. He was extremely close and it was no mistake that there was some form of game he was playing; Hux would have to figure out what.

“No more than you are,” Hux said as calmly as he could. He had heard people talk about the conferences and no one enjoyed them, Ren wouldn’t be an exception. “I see you managed to pull yourself away from the investors.” Hux had spotted him a few times throughout the night, standing with groups of people sweet talking and laughing when the conversation called for it. He looked good when he smiled.

________________________________________

Kylo laughed at Hux’s answer, a little surprised that he’d not only answered honestly but also called Kylo out as well. Either alcohol made him brave or he was warming up to Kylo. He sat down on the stool next to Hux and thanked the bartender when he handed him his drink.

“Made pleasantries with all the people we need to keep happy. I’m not trying to sell anything to anyone out there though, so I’ll be damned if I have to spend my whole evening kissing their asses.” He swirled the liquor in his glass around so that it could absorb some of the warmth from his hand before taking a sip. 

“So tell me,” he said, leaning his elbow on the bar and facing Hux. “If you weren’t here right now, how would you be spending your Saturday night? What’s a day in the life of Armitage Hux?”

________________________________________

Ren was up to something if he was asking what the daily life of the office intern was. That or the other executives were even more boring than he thought. Hux wasn’t sure if he should answer truthfully or try to impress Ren. Ren was sure to be out at a more exciting party or social gathering than here on a Saturday night. He hadn’t gone out much since he got the job, exhausted from working long days and using the weekends to relax. “Drinking a glass of wine with my cat,” he said in a way that would hopefully come across as a joke if Ren thought it that pitiful. He hadn’t done anything exciting since college, even if that wasn’t that far back. When Ren laughed at him he added, “I’m sure your life is much more exciting. Hopefully mine will be in ten years.”

________________________________________

It would be so easy to tell Hux that he could make his life more exciting right now if he were interested, but it was too soon for that. He needed to test the waters a little more first. “My life isn’t nearly as exciting as it used to be,” he told Hux as he took another sip of his drink. “My night would be quite similar to yours in truth, only it would be sharing a good whiskey with some… pleasurable company.” Hux raised an eyebrow at him and Kylo smirked in return. “So what kind of excitement are you hoping you’ll have in ten years?"

________________________________________

Hux hadn’t been hit on a ton in his life but he knew what it looked like. The CEO for the company he had worked with for barely a month was hitting on him. Ren was tall and muscular with sharp, attractive features, and was apparently gay. He could go to almost any club in the city and pickup whatever guy or girl he wanted, why was he going after the intern? Ren didn’t seem like the type of risk his career on sleeping with subordinates but maybe he was. While Hux would be more likely to be fired, there was the chance he could go after him in a lawsuit which would be ugly. It didn’t seem like it was worth the risk Ren would have to take, yet here he was, leaning in closer. There was the chance this was all a joke but he was curious now and wanted to see how far Ren would take this.

Truthfully in ten years he was hoping he would be making enough money that he wouldn’t have to cook most of him meals and have an apartment with enough natural lighting where he couldn’t mismatch his blacks. But that wasn’t right for the mood. “In ten years I’d like to be sitting on a recliner behind my beach house, drink in hand, next to ‘pleasurable company’.”

________________________________________

Kylo’s smirk spread into a full grin at Hux’s answer, and he huffed a laugh before finishing his drink. Hux wasn’t shying away from him and seemed interested enough in where this was going. He set his empty glass on the bar and rested his arm on the counter with his fingers touching just barely touching Hux’s where he held onto his glass. “Would you be interested in making that a reality far sooner than ten years time?”

________________________________________

Hux glanced down where their hands met then back to Ren’s face. It sounded like a proposition. He couldn’t tell how much of it was going to be purely sexual or if Ren was offering more. “Perhaps, depends on the offer.”

As attractive as Ren was, Hux wasn’t wouldn’t be interested if he was only looking for a quick blow job before sending him away with nothing. He wanted to get something out of or at least enjoy whatever they were heading towards.

________________________________________

Kylo felt a little buzz of excitement that Hux didn’t immediately accept. The ones who jumped at the chance to sleep with him were fun for a while but were never terribly interesting and he grew bored of them quickly. “Look at you, fielding and negotiating potential worth,” he teased. “You’re wasted as the old man’s intern.” He slid his hand a little further up and stroked his fingers over the back of Hux’s hand. “I wouldn’t expect something for nothing, and neither should you.” Kylo withdrew his hand from Hux’s as a group of people came up to the bar. “That said though, details would need to be discussed in a more private setting.”

________________________________________

Hux felt a rush of excitement at the praise, even if he was still talking down to him. It only increased at the touch of his hand, fingers large and warm. His heart raced, he was actually doing this. Everyone always said you had to sleep your way to the top, how much of that was true he wasn’t sure until tonight. “I’m sure you’re connected enough to have a place like that.” Hux knew the executives were being put up in the hotel, but he wasn’t bold enough to suggest they go there.

________________________________________

Hux’s statement was as good as an acceptance and Kylo sat back feeling satisfied. He looked around the room taking in the various groups of people that had formed and the level of growing intoxication shared among them. When he came across Snoke in the crowd, he wasn’t surprised to find him looking back at Kylo. Kylo winked at him and grinned at the disapproving scowl he received in return. He had long since stopped giving a damn about what Snoke thought of his proclivities considering he had far more damaging information on Snoke if he ever chose to do something about it. 

Turning back to Hux he said, “If you’re interested in hearing more, follow me.” With that he got up from the bar and made his way to the exit without looking to see if Hux would follow. He knew he would.

________________________________________

Ren moved from the bar so fast Hux had to keep himself from making a scene by sprinting after him. He followed a good distance behind him, glancing around the room to see if anyone noticed. No one seemed to be paying him any attention as he walked through the crowed. The hallway was empty except for two of the catering staff who gave them a glance as they walked by. Hux’s face flushed at how they could possibly know what they were about to go get up to. They probably didn’t but it didn’t help the flush on his face. He finally caught up to pace with Ren by the time they reached the elevator. Hux was thankful it was empty. Ren pressed floor 15 and they were moving.

________________________________________

In the elevator, Kylo didn’t acknowledge that Hux had joined him, but he could feel the nervous energy coming off of him. Kylo took his phone out of his pocket and glanced at the new emails he’d received before putting his phone on mute and sliding it back into his pocket. Once they reached their floor it was a quick walk to his room, Hux tagging along dutifully behind him. He opened the door and flicked on the lights to reveal his suite. It was modest considering they were only here for the night—only one room that hosted a king size bed, a small kitchenette, balcony, and a jaccuzi tub in the corner.

Kylo sat done in an arm chair and looked over Hux who was standing in the middle of the room as though not quite sure what to do. 

“Sit,” Kylo said, gesturing to the edge of the bed. He waited for Hux to seat himself before continuing. “I’m sure you’re aware of what I’m interested in, so the next step is to decide what would make it worth your while. If you wish to accept I would offer you a monetary payment per session as well as gifts as I see fit,” he said, wasting no time in discussing it now that they were in private. “If those aren’t enough, I’m sure I could persuade the president to allow you to assist me with some more meaningful projects.”

________________________________________

He was not prepared to be so bluntly propositioned. Thought it made sense, leaving no room for error or misunderstandings. They were in private so if Hux decided to say no or call Ren out on this, no one would have any proof. Hux came up here with the thoughts of a one-night stand, not a proposition to be paid for sex, and the gifts made it sound like Ren wanted to be a sugar daddy. It wasn’t what he expected.

“How much and what do you expect of me per session?” He balled his hands into fists on the bed, trying to keep them from trembling. Hux had never actually considered prostituting himself before, partially because it didn’t feel right, he didn’t think he was hot enough for it, and the chances of it being with an attractive rich man were slim.

________________________________________

Kylo watched as Hux tensed on the bed, his eyes widening slightly in shock before he schooled it back into a more neutral expression. He’d lost some of the confidence he’d had down at the bar, but he wasn’t running away either. He was truly weighing the risks and rewards of the situation. “As a probationary period I would give you $250 for each session. More if I make any special requests of you. If we both decide it’s an arrangement we wish to continue, the amount will change to $500.”

Hux’s grip on the comforter was tight enough that his knuckles were pale and his cheeks were beyond their usual light pink flush, and instead were almost cherry red. Kylo frowned slightly at the obvious nervousness coming off of him. “Before continuing any other discussion, I need you to confirm that this is something that interests you beyond any payment I might offer. I do not wish to engage you in this if you are not genuinely interested. If we were two people of equal standing with nothing to be gained outside of pleasure, would you sleep with me?”

________________________________________

The price of what he’d charge for himself was also something he never considered. $250-$500 was what he’d assume a high end escort was paid. This was the riskiest and probably most foolish thing he’d ever done. But he wanted to sleep with him even before money was in the question and $500 in the bank every month would help tremendously. He assumed Ren would want to have sex at least once a month, if Hux was good enough. That brought a whole new level of worry. He would need to be good enough.

Hux took a moment to breathe and collect himself before responding, “If under other circumstance, perhaps if we met at a club, yes, I would sleep with you.” That was it, he agreed to it. The last time he was so excited and nervous about sex had to have been his first time, but this was very different.

________________________________________

Kylo studied Hux for a moment after he answered, judging if he was telling the truth or not, before smiling brightly at him. “I’m glad to hear that. We’ll start simple and then build into other things as we get to know each other’s desire better.” There were already a slew of ideas running through Kylo’s head of all the fun he could have with Hux. His slight stubbornness and indignation hinted at what kind of partner he could be in bed, and Kylo was looking forward to seeing that side of him. For now though he’d be patient. “Would you like to start tonight or do you need more time to think it over?”

________________________________________

“I was ready to start tonight when I followed you up here.” Hux spread his hands over the bedspread and opened his legs slightly. Thank god he had showered that morning and had spent the day in an air conditioned building. Besides that his body wasn’t prepped for sex, but hopefully Ren would find the fact he hadn’t slept with another in a while appealing towards this fantasy of his.

________________________________________

Kylo smiled as Hux opened his legs in invitation but he stayed seated in the armchair. “Take off your jacket and lay it neatly on the bed,” he said, letting a more demanding tone color his voice. He watched as Hux did as he was told, staring freely at his body now that he knew for sure that the interest was mutual. Hux turned to him for instruction again and there was a thrill in seeing him wait like that, knowing that Kylo would dictate how this moved forward. “Draw a bath,” he said, nodding towards the jaccuzi in the corner. He had to hold back a smile as he saw confusion flit across Hux’s face before he went over and turned on the water, adjusting it to a comfortable temperature. 

________________________________________

Hux felt exposed even though he had only taken off his jacket with the way Ren was looking at him from his chair. He seemed to want control and to give him orders, and since he was paying him Hux was going to oblige. Turning the giant Jacuzzi tub in the corner was an odd request, but maybe Kylo preferred to bathe before sex which was reasonable and the tub was more convenient then a shower. He wasn’t going to complain if Kylo ordered him to get into a bathtub.

________________________________________

With the tub gradually filling up, Kylo crooked a finger at Hux, motioning him to come closer. When he was standing a couple feet in front of him Kylo held up his hand for him to stop. It was heady to have this subtle kind of power in his hands again, and it was made all the better having it come from this gorgeous boy in front of him. “Tonight I want to know more about you,” he said. “Undress yourself.”

________________________________________

This was different than anything he had done. Ren was watching him, judging him. Hux reminded himself that Ren wouldn’t have invited him up here if he didn’t find him attractive, and hoped he still felt that way after he stripped. Hux did not know how to undress sexily and tried his best. He started with his belt, pulling it off and setting it on the bed then slipped off his shoes, pushing them next to the bed. Next he started at the top button of his shirt, working his way down until he pulled the shirt out of his pants, front now open. He debated between keeping the shirt on and taking off his pants, but it wouldn’t make a difference since he’d be naked one way or another. He slid the shirt off, folding it in half before setting it on the bed on top of his jacket.

He stood in nothing but his pants, underwear and socks. The typical hotel air conditioning chilled his skin and caused his nipples to pebble, though it was Ren’s gaze that sent the chill through him.

________________________________________

Kylo watched carefully as Hux shed his clothes, layer by layer. When the shirt was removed, Kylo was glad to see that despite his thinness his body looked soft. It was always more enjoyable to feel the soft give of fat and muscle beneath his hands. The light smattering of freckles on his face were more pronounced on his shoulders, and the urge to have Hux come straddle his lap so he could map them was a tempting one, but that wasn’t the plan for tonight.

Hux hesitated for a moment before he undid the fly of his pants and bent over to take them off in a clear attempt at being sexy about it. It did have Kylo’s cock twitching, but not because it had been done well. After that came the socks and then he was left in a pair of black, cotton Y fronts. It was hard to tell his size through them as the black hid any shadows. When he didn’t move to take them off right away Kylo said, “Don’t get shy on me now. Let me see you.”

________________________________________

Hux took a breath and hooked his thumbs inside the waistband and pulled the underwear down in one motion before tossing them onto the pile. He refused to look down at himself and instead looked back at Kylo, hoping he wouldn’t be turned off. He wasn’t anything impressive soft and was an average size when hard, it wasn’t that much more impressive. He was hoping Ren wasn’t after a large dick if he wanted a sugar baby. He also had not shaved in months, having no sexual conquests other than his hand a few nights a week and he hadn’t thought about grooming. It took conscious effort to keep his hands at his sides and not to cover himself while Kylo scrutinized him.

________________________________________

Kylo’s heart was beating harder now that Hux had fully stripped. He was perfect. His skin was wonderfully smooth, his blush traveling down his neck and showing in his chest, and his uncut cock settled against a thatch of bright orange hair. He’d suggest Hux groom himself later but that was no issue for now. Without saying a word he lifted his finger and circled it, indicating for Hux to turn for him. A visible shiver went through Hux as he slowly turned and Kylo took the opportunity to adjust his hardening cock while Hux’s back was turned. He had an adorable freckled ass and Kylo wanted to bite it. Hux finished circling around and met Kylo’s gaze with a hint of uncertainty. 

“You’re beautiful,” Kylo purred. He glanced over at the tub to see it was close to full and he nodded towards it. “Turn off the water and get in.”

________________________________________

Hux was filled with relief at Ren’s choice of words. Beautiful was what he called him. The way he said it wasn’t faked, he had hunger in his eyes and while Hux felt exposed, he felt wanted.

He walked the few steps to the tub, trying to saunter and sway his hips without being obvious. When he got to the tub, he bent at the hips to turn the water off, hoping Ren liked the view of his ass. It was small but he had been told it was shapely. Without looking back he stepped into the tub. The water was hot and he paused between stepping the second leg in. Standing in the tub he turned around and slowly sat down, adjusting to the water. Once in he sat back against the wall. This was very different than what he expected, very nice but unexpected. The hot water felt amazing and relaxed his muscles. The tub was big enough for two people and he looked back up to Ren.

“Are you going to join me? Or do you prefer to watch?”

________________________________________

Just with that one compliment he saw the shift in Hux’s demeanor. His eyes lit up and he stood a little straighter as he got into the tub. Once he was in Kylo got up from the chair and came over to the tub, leaning against the wall and looking down at Hux. “I’m going to watch for now. I’d like for you to stroke yourself and answer some questions.” The water distorted his figure, but Kylo still had a relatively clear view of his body. “If you’d be more comfortable with the jets on, you may do so.”

________________________________________

Hux hadn’t had someone who just wanted to watch him. There was always some form of touching and reciprocation. Jerking off in a hot tub while one of your bosses watched couldn’t be that hard. He wanted to turn the jets on, not only would they feel nice but they would give him a bit more cover. It would be different if Ren’s hands were on him or if he was nude as well.

Hux twisted the nob and the jets came to life. He shifted himself to sit against a jet, strumming over the stiff muscles of his back. He wasn’t sure how much of a show Ren wanted if he was letting himself cover up with the movement of the water. He ran his hand up his leg and then over his stomach, down between his legs brushing over his cock. The movement of the water gave a bit of stimulation and the heat of it was helping him relax. He looked up at Ren, waiting to see if there was more instruction as he teased over his dick with his fingers.

________________________________________

Kylo watched the movement of Hux’s arm beneath the water and then looked back up to his face. He was going to use this time to familiarize himself with Hux’s fantasies so that he could cater to him while seeking his own pleasure in this. First though, he was curious. “Indulge me,” Kylo said. “Have you ever thought of me in a sexual manner before tonight?”

________________________________________

Hux had filled out enough that he wrapped his hand around his cock and tugged on it. He pulled his eyes away from Ren. “Yes,” Hux admitted, feeling he should be honest on this as Ren would want to hear it. The arousal starting to build made him bolder. “You’re attractive and look good in a suit, the thought has crossed my mind.” The thought made him wonder how long Ren had considered propositioning him, but he kept the question to himself; Ren was asking the questions.

________________________________________

All that showed of the smug pride that rushed through him was a small smile tugging at the corner of Kylo’s lips. He’d hoped that was the case and it was so satisfying to have it confirmed. “And what did you imagine me doing when you thought of me? Just a standalone thought of me in the nude? Or did it go farther to picturing me doing something like push my fingers through your hair, pulling your head back to kiss you. Perhaps even me fucking you. I’d like you to be specific.”

________________________________________

Hux was fully hard now, stroking himself under the water. The warmth of the water was making him light headed and he wanted Ren to touch him.

"I've thought about what it would be like to be fucked by you," he admitted. It was after the day he commented on his clothes. He had gone home ashamed and couldn't get it out of his head. It turned into Hux jerking off to the thought of Ren fucking him over his desk. "It was on your desk." He felt the fantasy was tame enough.

________________________________________

If that’s where Hux’s fantasy had gone, Kylo was excited to see what he’d be allowed to do with Hux in real life. “That could be arranged,” he said smiling. “You would need to promise you could be quiet, or else I’d have to gag you, but next time Snoke sends you to me for a report I could have you lock the door and come bend over my desk. Maybe I gave you instructions to prep earlier in the day or maybe I gave you a plug to wear. All I’d need to do is slide down your pants and shove my cock into you. Once we finished, I’d send you to the president with my come leaking out of your ass.” Hux moaned as he stroked himself and Kylo saw his body jerk as the pleasure built. 

He asked Hux multiple questions after that, mostly to do with what he did and didn’t like to do. Was biting alright, how did he feel about spanking, what did he think of edging, and so on and so forth. He learned that Hux enjoyed having his nipples teased and hadn’t tried spanking aside from playful swats, but he was interested in trying it. There weren’t a lot of things that Hux seemed entirely disinterested in, so Kylo decided to go a step further. 

“What’s a fantasy that you’re ashamed of having? No matter how embarrassing you might think it is, I won’t judge you for it. Maybe we even share an interest.” Hux’s answers had hinted at being fairly vanilla so far with an interest in kinkier play, so he didn’t suspect that Hux’s answer would be anything outlandish.

________________________________________

Hux couldn't help the noise that came out of his mouth at the description of being gagged then sent back to work with come leaking out if him. It was a thought he'd entertained in the safety of his bedroom, never to be acted out. 

By the last question Hux was panting, the mix of pleasure and the heat of the tub had him revealing more than he should. He tipped his head back against the edge of the tub, trying to pull a specific fantasy that Ren would accept but not too extreme to give any weaknesses. 

"I like...I don't know..." He tried to think through what he usually masturbated to and the only one he could think of was his go to. "To be tied down and fucked by a group of men."

He had to look away from Ren and slow his stroking as he said it, his face feeling like it was on fire and dick threatening to spill. Why did he go with that one?

________________________________________

Kylo couldn't quite conceal the shock that passed over his features at Hux's response. His hard cock throbbed, straining against his pants as he imagined Hux tied down in a vulnerable position and used while he was left helpless to do anything but take it. He shivered as he thought about the elements that went into a fantasy like that and all the implications they could have. Hux was pointedly looking away from him and it was hard to tell at this point if his blush was from the heat of the water, arousal, or embarrassment, but it was likely a combination of all three. 

"Look at me and stroke yourself faster," he commanded. He waited until Hux met his gaze before continuing. "You like the idea of being used for someone else's pleasure. You like being overwhelmed. Possibly you enjoy having control forcibly taken away from you." Hux's breaths were coming faster now and eyelids kept threatening to fall shut. "But you also enjoy being the center of attention. You want to be admired and worshipped. Spoiled." He paused to listen to the little sounds falling from Hux's lips. He was trembling now as he got closer to his climax and Kylo's heart was beating in anticipation of watching him fall apart for one blissful moment. "Such a wonderful little slut I've found for myself," he said with a smirk. "Come for me, kitten."

________________________________________

Hux had never come on command but the filth falling from Ren’s mouth had him on edge and the command followed by the horrid pet name had him pulled over the edge and he spilled into the water. He couldn't help the noises falling from his mouth and closed his eyes as his mouth fell open, unable to keep the gaze of the mostly stoic Ren watching him come apart.

When Hux came down he slumped against the bathtub wall, resting his head. His face burned with shame at how much that turned him on and now Ren had all that knowledge he could use against him. He tried to tell himself he couldn't as Ren was supposedly paying him to jerk off in his bathtub which was too hot and he wanted to get out, but the water was used as modesty and he still felt exposed. Ren would probably want him to do something, maybe a blow job, and Hux looked up at him waiting orders. Ren looked less composed than he did earlier that evening, which was encouraging, and so was the obvious tent in his pants.

________________________________________

There was a rush of possessiveness that ran through Kylo as he watched Hux come. Rosy lips parted and his brow drew in as pleasure overtook him and pushed out moans that Hux was probably trying to hold back, and Kylo wanted to be the one to dictate each one of those actions. Only one session in and he knew Hux was quickly becoming his favorite. 

When Hux slumped in the tub and looked up at him with tired eyes, Kylo smiled softly at him and said, "Very good." 

Stepping towards the tub he leaned over Hux to turn off the jets and then pulled the lever to open up the drain. As the water began to lower, Kylo went to the bathroom to grab one of the large white towels provided for him. Hux was still sitting in the tub when Kylo came back to him, his knees now drawn up to his chest to preserve his modesty as the water level continued to drop. 

"Stand up then," Kylo coaxed, holding out the towel for Hux to take.

________________________________________

Hux waited in the tub, feeling that he was supposed to wait for Ren’s instructions. When he stood up, his erection was starting to go down but it was still prominent. He made the effort not to cover himself. He had just had an orgasm in front of this man, he shouldn’t be so shy. To his surprise, Ren patted him down with the towel before giving it to him to finish up. When dry he wrapped it around his waist, and stepped out of the tub.

“What will you have me do?” Hux asked, amazed that Ren hadn’t asked him to perform anything yet.

________________________________________

Patting Hux down with the towel was self-indulgent on his part. It was the first time he'd touched Hux since the brush of their fingers down at the bar, but despite how much he'd love to let his hand roam over Hux's slim body, it wasn't time yet. He'd let Hux pine for a little while longer. He stepped back as Hux got out of the tub and raised an eyebrow at his question with an amused smirk. 

"What you will do now is get dressed and head home. I'll have a car waiting for you out front."

Hux looked up at him with confusion, obviously having expected a different outcome from tonight. Kylo held Hux's gaze for a few moments before standing aside and gesturing to where his clothes were laid out on the bed. Hux eyed him like there was something he was missing, but he walked past Kylo and dropped the towel to begin putting his clothes back on. As he did, Kylo texted his driver to be ready for Hux by the main doors. 

Once Hux was dressed he turned to face him again, and Kylo tsked at the fact he'd fastened both of the buttons on his jacket again. Moving closer to Hux, he reached for the lower button and undid it. 

"Never fasten both on a two button jacket," he chided. "The top one is closed if you're standing and both are undone when you sit." 

He lifted his hand held Hux's chin, tilting his head back slightly. This close up Kylo could see the flecks of brown in his pale eyes and how his blush hid the dusting of freckles across his cheeks. Tightening his hold, Kylo dipped his head to press their lips together. Hux let out a sound somewhere between a whine and a moan and Kylo devoured it. He pushed his tongue into Hux's mouth, tasting gin and chocolate from dinner. When he'd had his fill, Kylo pulled back and slipped his hands into his pockets. "I'll see you Monday."

________________________________________

Hux left the room in a daze of bliss and confusion. The kiss had been wonderful. He had felt consumed by it and it made him lightheaded. His lips were still tingling where Ren had pressed against him and licked into his mouth. At the same time Hux was confused. When he came up here he expected anything from sex to giving a blowjob, not jerking off in a tub then being sent on his way. Hux should have been relieved that this may be easier than he thought, but he felt rejected that he wasn’t able to see Ren’s body or bring him pleasure. And Ren had not paid him. Being paid on the spot was not something Hux always expected, but in this situation he could have been fooled and Ren had him do all that for nothing. Not nothing, but not what he was told to do it for.

Hux didn’t pass a single person who looked like they were at the conference, which was good because he was sure his face was still flushed and hair mussed from the steam. As promised, there was a sleek black car waiting outside with a driver standing by it. The man seemed to know Hux was the one he was looking for and soon he was on his way home wandering if this was the dumbest or smartest thing he’s done.

________________________________________

Once Hux had left, Kylo let himself be giddy about what had just transpired. Hux really was perfect and had so many interests that could easily lend themselves to certain kinks he enjoyed. He shrugged off his jacket and draped it over the back of the chair before sitting down in it and taking his cock out of his pants. He didn't bother to draw it out or tease himself as he thought of Hux and everything he'd learned about him tonight. He groaned as he came over his hand, relaxing into the chair with a satisfied smile. This was going to be so much fun.


	2. Spreadsheets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We've decided we're going to be publishing updates every friday evening!
> 
> Chapter Warnings: Unsafe sex practices, rimming

On Sunday Kylo got Hux's cell phone number from the company directory and texted him asking for his PayPal account. Hux responded a few hours later and as soon as Kylo had it, he sent him the $250 he'd promised at the start of the night. 

It was now Wednesday though and Kylo had given no further acknowledgment of what had transpired that weekend. Earlier that week they'd had a meeting in regards to the conference and Kylo caught Hux watching him more often than usual, and when Snoke sent Hux to Kylo for various tasks, he seemed so uncertain of himself. Kylo offered no consolation and treated him the same as he always had. 

Tomorrow Hux should receive a package at his apartment that includes an enema kit and black lace briefs along with a note instructing him to prepare himself and wear his gift on Friday.

________________________________________

Sunday Hux finally broke and let part of the situation slip to his roommate Phasma. He refused to give out details but asked what she thought of prostitution and sugar daddies, unsure if this was an awful idea. Her response was if someone wants to be your sugar daddy you better take it, even more so when he told her the price the man was offering, though she encouraged him to try and barter that if he was already willing to drop that kind of money he’d probably go higher. He left out the detail that he had already done something and avoided the questions when she asked if it was some rich investor at his job.

He didn’t expect the text from Ren, thinking if Ren paid him it would be with cash and not through a bank account. Still there it was, $250 in his paypal. He wanted to ask questions but it felt inappropriate. He wanted to know what he was expected to do, how long his probation period is, and how often he wants to use him. That brought his thoughts back to what Kylo said about him, trying to guess what made him tick. All of it was alarmingly true when he thought about it. He hadn't done most of the things they discussed and wouldn't try them in real life, but they were things he enjoyed in his fantasy world as he was getting himself off before sleep.

The work week was awful. He had no contact with Ren since the three texts exchanged about the paypal and when he saw him in person at the meeting it was hard not to stare. Hux didn’t expect him to act any different yet it still got under his skin. Even when they were in private Ren didn’t show any sign that anything had happened and Hux didn’t want to be the one to bring it up. He was beginning to think Ren had decided he didn’t want to continue this by the time he got the package in the mail. Inside of the box was another box that had dark purple tissue paper folded inside of it. It was one of the nicest packed packages he had ever gotten and he nearly dropped the box when he revealed the contents. So Ren does want this to continue and it’s going to be at work. Hux’s face heated up at the thought of wearing the tiny see-through briefs. If he was including the enema kit, he was probably going to fuck him. The thought of being bent over Ren’s desk went straight to his cock which made up his mind for him on the matter.

The next morning he woke up extra early to make full use of the enema kit and a brand new electric razor. Ren hadn’t commented on his body hair but Hux preferred to be neater when he had a partner and he trimmed his pubic hair down to 3/4 of an inch and shaved the edges of it creating a neat curved triangle. He also shaved everything between his legs, a difficult task since it had been so long but he managed to finish and leave for work on time, the lace briefs creating a foreign texture against his slacks.

________________________________________

The company’s weekly meeting was held Friday mornings, and Kylo was looking forward to watching Hux go around refilling coffees knowing what he wore beneath his clothes. It was nothing too scandalous and could arguably be a fashion choice, but it was the first step in easing him towards the more revealing pieces. 

Hux showed no sign that anything was different when the meeting started, but when he looked up to see Kylo watching him intently, a blush was quick to color his cheeks as he averted his eyes back to taking notes.

Usually Kylo was better at keeping himself in check during things like this, but Hux was proving to be more exciting than he’d anticipated. He found himself distracted for the better part of the morning until it was almost lunch. A few minutes before he knew Snoke would leave, he paged him over the phone, smiling when he received the gruff acknowledgement that Snoke could hear him.

“Sir, I have a task I could use some assistance with. Would you mind if i borrowed the intern for a while?” He was sure that Hux would be able to hear their conversation and wished he could see his face just then. Snoke sighed heavily and rather than answering directly, Kylo heard him tell Hux that he had to ‘go assist Ren with whatever it was he needed.’ Kylo thanked him before ending the call and sitting back in his chair. He kept his expression fairly neutral, but beneath the surface he was feeling that same level of giddiness he’d felt last weekend.

________________________________________

The underwear proved to be less distracting than he thought it would be once he got used to the fit. Ren’s gaze on the other hand was highly distracting. He knew what he was wearing underneath his slacks and the waiting game for something to happen had his nerves on edge.

It was around midday and Hux nearly crumpled the papers he was holding when Ren asked Snoke if he could ‘borrow’ him. The wording had his face heating as he headed towards Ren’s office. He was nervous but he kept his stance tall and back straight. When summoned into Ren’s office he stepped inside, closing the door behind him hoping Ren had a lock installed.

________________________________________

Kylo tried to hold back his smile as Hux stepped into his office and closed the door behind him. “Go ahead and lock it,” he said with a short nod. Hux did so and then took a single step forward before waiting to hear what Ren wanted from him. “Have you cleaned yourself?” Hux nodded. “And have you used the restroom since then?” he asked bluntly. When Hux shook his head, Kylo gave a pleased hum and said, “Good. Now come here.” Hux walked up to him with seeming confidence, but his face was flushed as he waited to see what Kylo wanted of him. “Show them to me,” he commanded once Hux had come around Kylo’s desk to stand in front of him, with Kylo still sitting in his chair.

________________________________________

While blunt, Hux was glad Ren was finally going straight to the chase. It gave him renewed confidence and a goal in mind of what he was here for. Having had time to prepare himself how he liked, and the added confidence of Ren paying him for doing this, Hux went straight for his pants, unbuckling the belt and then going for the fly. He didn’t bother removing the belt; just let it and his fly hang open as he untucked his shirt and undershirt. He held the shirts up and pushed the pants down low enough to give Ren a view of the lace. The pants were still over his ass, which was sure to change soon but he didn’t want to give it too fast and be too eager.

________________________________________

Kylo reached out for Hux’s hips and pulled him closer so he was standing between Kylo’s knees. “Good,” Kylo said as he brought his thumbs forward to rub down the front of the briefs, simultaneously feeling the texture of the lace and the shape of Hux’s cock. He’d had to guess Hux’s size so he was glad that they fit him perfectly. Sliding his hands back, he pushed Hux’s pants down from the small curve of his ass so that they fell around his knees. Kylo’s heart was racing at the expanse of skin now exposed to him and he stroked his hands down Hux’s thighs and then back up to his ass, squeezing his cheeks and looking up at Hux with a grin when he let out a small gasp. “What do you think of these?” he asked, grabbing the waistband in the back and tugging them up so the fabric wedged between Hux’s cheeks.

________________________________________

This was easier than the hotel room. While he hadn’t worn lacy underwear before, Ren’s hands on him felt good and more normal than him watching from afar. He was already forgetting they were in an office as Ren’s large warm hands were a good distraction. When Ren pulled the fabric up Hux suppressed a whimper at the way the fabric slid up his ass and pressed against his crack and tugged on his balls. “I supposed they’re nice.” They weren’t uncomfortable and he did look rather good in them. “Do you like them?” It was obvious Ren did if he sent them to him but Hux wanted to hear the praise out loud.

________________________________________

Kylo wanted to laugh at Hux’s boldness, but instead he just looked up at him, arching one of his eyebrows. “Fishing isn’t cute,” he drawled, giving Hux’s ass a hard pinch. Of course he liked them though. He loved them. The sheer fabric worked so well against Hux’s pale skin and Kylo would love nothing more than stealing the rest of Hux’s clothes and seeing him walk around in just these. 

“I do have actual work for you though,” he said leaning back in his chair, his hands resting on Hux’s hips again. “The president not only is old fashioned in his desire for hard copies, but he’s also an old bat who doesn’t trust anyone. I’d like to hand this off to the finance department, but instead I’m stuck with his ledger of expense reports from last weekend. I need them as a digital copy, and I’d like you to transcribe them into a spreadsheet for me.”

Hux was looking at him with a hint of the confusion he’d seemed to have for most of their last encounter. Kylo smiled. “It’s not particularly meaningful work, but it’s necessary. Here,” he said pushing his chair back a little, and guiding Hux to stand facing his desk. “I was even kind enough to have everything prepared for you,” he said indicating the open ledger and Excel program open on his computer. “Lean your elbows on the desk,” Kylo said, moving his chair so he was directly behind Hux as he bent over. “Do you think you can have this done before lunch is over?” he asked sweetly as he ran his palms up the back of Hux’s thighs to his ass.

________________________________________

Hux frowned slightly at Ren calling him out on his question then at how he was going to make him work. He was on the clock but was under the impression he was here to be fucked. There was still something going on with how Ren didn’t set him up on his own computer, oh no, he was going to make him do this while doing whatever he was planning behind him. The hand over his ass was distracting. He leaned over the table looking at the ledger. It wasn’t too long and he should have no problem in putting it in the lunch hour that never actually happens. If Ren wanted to play this game he would play along.

“Yes, I should be able to.” It was humiliating yet Hux bent over with his elbows on the desk like instructed. He arched his back and stuck his ass out, hoping it would have some effect on Ren. There was silence while Hux started typing in the spreadsheet. It was a difficult position to type in and it was even more difficult after he got to the tenth line and he felt Ren’s hands on him again.

________________________________________

Kylo let Hux get a few lines in, so he had a pattern down before moving forward with what he wanted from this. The view he had just then was as lovely as it was obscene, and he took a little bit more time to just run his hands over Hux before hooking his fingers in the waistband of them and pulling them down just enough to expose his ass. It delighted Kylo that Hux had freckles here as well. He kneaded his bare ass in his hands for a moment before leaning forward and giving in to the temptation to bite him. As he bit down, Hux sucked in a breath and jerked forward, and Kylo huffed a laugh against his warm skin before licking over the place he’d bit and kissing it. 

Grabbing both of Hux’s cheeks, Kylo couldn’t hold back a groan at what he found. “You wonderful boy, you shaved,” he said with awe and appreciation. He’d planned on fingering Hux to an orgasm while he worked, but since he had not only cleaned himself but also shaved, Kylo decided to amend that decision slightly. Still holding his cheeks apart, he shifted to the edge of his chair and ran his nose up Hux’s crack before following the same path with the flat of his tongue.

________________________________________

Ren’s hands on him were distracting but not so much that he was able to resume his pace. Even with the underwear pulled down he was able to ignore it enough to keep going. But the sudden sharp pain forced him to stop as he flinched. Ren bit him, not hard enough to break skin or the pain to linger, but it was unexpected. Even with the pain it felt amazing to finally have his hands and mouth on him.

Hux closed his eyes as Ren pried his cheeks open, feeling the grip of his fingers digging into his ass and holding him open. Hux smiled at Ren’s comment on his grooming but it didn’t last as he felt something brush down his crack. It felt like a finger but Ren still had both hands on his cheeks. The next sensation was definitely a tongue and Hux made an unattractive noise at the contact, falling farther onto his forearms. It was something he hadn’t had done before and was not on the list of things he had mentally prepared himself for. His nerves were hyper sensitive from the exposed position and foreign setting and Ren did not let up after he made the first lick. He licked up and down him, teasing, before running it around his sensitive rim causing his cock to fill and ache against the lace briefs it was still trapped in from how Ren pulled them down.

________________________________________

It was hard to keep himself from smiling at the little noises Hux was making as he teased his ass with his tongue. Listening to him trying not to react had Kylo’s cock starting to fill out as he continued to eat him out. He focused his licks over Hux’s hole, moving slowly and with intent as he pressed the tip of his tongue against it. Alternating between circling it and pressing against it, he could feel Hux’s legs start to tremble as he slowly loosened him up. 

Pulling back, Kylo stroked his hands down Hux’s thighs and leaned over to see that Hux had dropped his head and stopped typing. “Back to work,” Kylo said, giving Hux’s hip a couple hard pats. “If you stop, I stop.”

He grinned and placed a kiss on his ass when Hux nodded and started typing again. When he parted Hux’s cheeks again, Kylo went straight for pressing inside of him. It took a few more pushes but eventually he had his tongue in Hux’s ass, shifting it inside of him and drawing little whines out of Hux.

________________________________________

Hux had lost himself completely to the foreign sensation. The sheer explicitness of it heightened the sensation. He whined when Ren stopped and was pulled back to the situation by the order. He inwardly cursed, pushing himself back onto onto his elbows and going back to the spreadsheet. He could argue against it but this was what Ren wanted to do and he would make it worse if Hux tried to get out of it.

When his clicking resumed so did the tongue working its way into his ass. He had thoroughly cleaned that morning but the act still had him thinking 'filthy' and it made his cock leak. When he was clearly inside, his hole stretched around the slippery organ Hux was lightly panting, trying his hardest to enter in the spreadsheet. He had to slow down after having to correct a few errors. 

When Ren’s thumb moved down and pressed against his taint, firmly rubbing, Hux bit his hand to keep from yelling yet a strangled noise still escaped. He had never been so turned on he thought he might come in his pants untouched, which would be equal parts impressive and humiliating.

________________________________________

When Kylo pressed on Hux's taint, stimulating his prostate from the outside, Hux just barely stopped himself from shouting. Adrenaline surged through Kylo at the thought of someone hearing him, imagining that the door was unlocked and someone looked in to see what was going on. He would love to have Hux's bouncing on his lap during a meeting, showing him off like a prize.

The typing had stopped completely now as Hux trembled and bit down on shuddering moans, but Kylo allowed it. The task had served its purpose in keeping Hux focused, and now it was more fun to see him like this. Kylo pushed his hand forward between Hux's legs and cupped his balls, gently squeezing them in his palm while his fingers rubbed along his cock, all as he continued to thrust his tongue in and out of his ass. Hux was whining almost continuously now and if that was the reaction he had to just rimming, a gag was probably going to be a good investment for Hux.

________________________________________

Hux's head fell back down to the table over his arms as he gave into the pleasure. Everything felt sensitive from where Ren’s tongue moved inside him, his hand massaging his balls, even the shifting of his clothes stimulated him where his cock was trapped inside of the lace and undershirt against his chest. 

A final twist of the tongue and firm grip from his hand pushed Hux over the edge. He closed his mouth to muffle the moans but they were still there as he pulsed in the underwear. As he finished a renewed sense of shame came over him. He had never come without his dick being stimulated and it didn't feel like a prostate orgasm. If anything it was premature ejaculation from how worked up he got. 

Hux wasn't sure if Ren was aware that he came as he did not lessen his licking at all. Hux moved to pull away but Ren’s hand moved back to his hip keeping him firmly in place. "I- I came," Hux stuttered, embarrassed at the admission and way his voice cracked.

________________________________________

Kylo continued to eat Hux out through his orgasm until he was trying to pull away. He gave one final lick from his taint up and then sat back feeling proud of himself. "You sound almost surprised," he said with a smirk. He pulled the back of the briefs up until they covered his ass again, leaving his softening cock stuck in the mess he'd made of himself. "Let's see how you did," he said rolling his chair forward and pulling Hux down to sit in his lap. An involuntary moan left Kylo's throat as Hux's ass was pressed down against his hard cock, but other than that he didn't continue anything to get himself off. With his arms on either side of Hux, Kylo looked over his shoulder at the ledger and spreadsheet that he'd been entering the information into. He'd gotten about three fourths of the way through it, and it pleased him that Hux had organized it the same way that Kylo would have. "Why don't you finish up," Kylo murmured against Hux's ear as he stroked one hand down his bare thigh and the other brushed up his stomach.

________________________________________

"I don't normally...come without being touched," Hux responded, running his hand over his face that felt hot to the touch. Ren pulled him onto his lap and the moan was beautiful, it was the first real acknowledge that he was affected by this, along with the prominent bulge pressing against his ass. He found himself wanting to get him off.

Frustration came over him as data entry was very low on his list of things he wanted to do post orgasm and the fluid in his briefs was beginning to cool leaving an unpleasant feeling. Great, he would have to go commando.

Still, he went back to work. He was able to go much faster than earlier, Ren’s clothed erection a much smaller distraction than his tongue. As Hux calmed down some he shifted in Ren’s lap, rubbing his ass firmly over his dick.

________________________________________

While Hux finished transcribing the ledger, Kylo busied himself kissing Hux's neck. For as impersonal as Kylo liked to keep things, he was a very tactile person and enjoyed this sort of closeness. He trailed his lips up Hux's neck and nibbled on the lobe of his ear while his hands wandered wherever they pleased. At one point he slid his hand further up Hux's shirt to circle a finger around his nipple, causing Hux to suck in a sharp breath when he pinched at it. 

It was hard to not react to Hux squirming in his lap, and his breathing became shallower as pleasure warmed his skin. He knew he should still Hux's hips because he wouldn't have a chance to relieve himself after this, but it was too good to refuse. 

The document was completed about five minutes later and once it was saved, Kylo pulled Hux back to sit up straight pressed a kiss to the corner of his lips. "Good boy," he murmured. 

Leaning back in his chair and placing his arms on the armrests rather than on Hux, he resumed his usual tone and said, "It's time for you to get back to work. You've made a mess of my gift though so I would assume you won't want to continue wearing them. You can either go bare or I have an extra pair here that you could wear." Hux had turned on his lap so he was now sitting on Kylo's thigh and could look at him as he spoke. Kylo tried to keep a straight face but a smile kept twitching at the corner of his lips knowing what spare he had in his bottom desk drawer. Hux was sure to hate them and that was exactly the point. He wanted to see Hux blush every time Kylo looked at him, knowing what he was wearing underneath his slacks.

________________________________________

The task became more difficult when Ren’s hands wandered again, especially as they pinched at his nipple. Finally he was done with the task and the praise of being called a good boy had him shamed and prideful at the same time. He was surprised at the offer from Ren about the underwear, though if he was planning this from the start, it made sense he’d have an extra pair. He seemed to be some level of a sadist but it hopefully didn’t extend into Hux keeping his job.

“I’ll take the extra pair,” Hux answered, sliding off Ren’s lap to stand next to him while Ren reached into a drawer of his desk. Hux had started to undress to switch the underwear, having removed his shoes and pushing down his slacks when he halted, eyes wide at what Ren was holding up for him. “You’ve got to be kidding.”

________________________________________

Kylo's resolve cracked and he grinned wide at Hux. "You don't find them adorable?" 

He'd ordered this pair of underwear at the same time as the other pair, but while the lace ones had been made for men, this pair was quite clearly intended for young women. They were a standard bikini cut pair of panties colored powder blue and had a pattern pink and purple cats all around them. A trim of baby pink lace and a little bow in the front topped it all. 

Kylo pulled his grin back and settled his expression into something more serious, though he knew he still looked terribly smug. "I think these suit you rather well, and the cut will make your little ass look cute. I suppose if you'd rather sit in your own mess or go bare you could, but these would be far more comfortable." Barely though, he thought. They would leave Hux blushing and on edge between having hardly any room in the front for his cock, his balls threatening to spill out the sides, and the humiliation of knowing what he was wearing. Kylo really hoped he wouldn't turn it down.

________________________________________

Hux stared at the pair that would have been playfully cute on a woman but ridiculous on him. Ren gave him a smug look while Hux thought it over. There was no way he was keeping the briefs on and if he went commando there would be nothing to keep his dick in place and his slacks were a fairly thin material. He decided that wearing horrific underwear would be humiliating, but the best option. He displayed his displeasure by kicking off his pants then using the briefs to wipe up the remaining fluid on his skin and sat them on Ren’s desk before snatching the pair of panties in his hand. They were soft to the touch, and felt nice sliding up his legs and hugging his ass. The front was a different story, they were stretchy but didn’t have much accommodation for a cock and the fabric pressed his dick against his body. Looking down at them he could see the bow in the front above his bulge that was now covered in pink kittens, a look he never imagined himself having.

________________________________________

Kylo arched one of his brows as Hux seemed to throw a little tantrum in front of him once he made the decision to wear the panties. He opened his mouth to admonish him for it but then he was distracted by watching Hux pull the fabric up his legs. They were as adorable and demeaning as Kylo had hoped they’d be once Hux had settled them into place. They fit relatively well, but again it was clear that these were not made for anyone with a penis, and Hux would have to contend with adjusting himself more frequently than usual for the rest of the afternoon. 

“Precious,” he said looking up at Hux. “However, you will need to watch your attitude. If you act like a brat, then I will treat you like one.” Not that that was a particularly bad thing. It would allow them to explore a different aspect of what their arrangement could be. He pointed to the soiled lace that Hux had flagrantly set on his desk. “Take those off my desk before I make you walk out of here with them in your mouth.”

________________________________________

Hux’s posture stiffened at the threat. It had to be an empty threat but there was the fear that it wasn’t, and that Hux would listen to him if he made him. What was happening to him? Hux picked up the soiled underwear, nose scrunching at the dampness on his hand. They needed to be disposed of. The alternative was to put them in a bag until he could wash them which was disgusting. “How should I dispose of them?” Hux asked beginning to feel awkward standing in nothing but his shirt and blue panties holding a pair of soiled underwear in his hand. He wasn’t sure if the cleaning crew would find the pair suspicious in Ren’s trash, not that anything could be done about it.

________________________________________

Kylo was tempted to tell Hux to fold them up and keep them in his pocket, but he’d already pushed him enough for the day. “Set them on the sink in my bathroom,” he said nodding to the closed door on the left. It would be simple enough to throw them away and buy Hux a new pair, but it seemed like a waste. As Hux turned to do as he was told, Kylo watched his ass and smiled at the way they rode up on him as he walked.

He turned back to his computer, and quickly cross checked the information that Hux had entered before saving the document. Hux came back out of the bathroom, closing the door behind him and coming around the desk to put his pants and shoes back on. Once he was dressed, Kylo handed him Snoke’s ledger. “Take this back to the president. He’ll be back from his lunch in approximately three minutes and won’t be happy if you’re not there when he arrives.”

________________________________________

Hux didn’t know this door lead to a bathroom and stepping into it he was jealous. It was large and spacious. He didn’t have time to dawdle so he sat the underwear on the sink and rinsed his hands. Looking at himself in the mirror he looked a mess. The shirt had fallen into place to cover half of the panties but he could still see the pink kittens which stretched and warped around the shape of his dick. He frowned at them then tore his eyes away to splash some cold water on his face in an attempt to get the redness to leave. At least his hair was still mostly in place.

Ren didn’t say anything as he dressed, just watched him, which Hux was growing accustomed to. This fabric felt different then the lacy pair under his slacks and he hopped he’d be able to forget about their existence and go about his day like usual.

Three minutes would give him enough time to get back up there as long as no one stopped him, which they rarely did. He nodded and took the ledger but hesitated. “When are you going to let me touch your cock?” he asked. He was dying to know if it was something Ren even wanted from him. So far he seemed to get getting his kicks from humiliating in the most pleasurable ways.

________________________________________

Ren was typing out an email to finance when Hux paused before opening the door. He looked up at Hux, studying him for a moment before saying, “When you’ve earned it.” A frown twitched over Hux’s lips, and Kylo went back to typing out the email, ignoring Hux until he left his office. 

As soon as the door shut behind him, Kylo sat back in his chair and sighed, spinning it to look out the windows. His cock had softened since Hux had gotten off his lap, and it left him feeling a bit wound up. It pleased him that Hux was thinking about getting Kylo off in turn and it made him eager to see what kind of partner Hux would be when he was given the chance to reciprocate. 

________________________________________

It was not the answer he was looking for. He didn’t need to earn that, he was doing this because of the money; he should be glad that he hadn’t been asked to take his dick. Yet he still felt like he was being denied. He did want it. On his way back to Snoke’s office he wondered what would consist of ‘earning it.’ At first it was a good distraction from the fabric shifting over his ass until his thoughts turned towards the many sexual situations where he could be a good boy for Ren and earn his dick. He squashed the thoughts to the side, determined to make the remainder of the work day a completely normal day.

 

Thankfully the rest of the day went about as normal. He managed to forget he was wearing the panties and Snoke even let him go at a reasonable hour. As soon as he was home he stripped down out of everything except the panties and looked at himself in his dinky full length mirror. His first thought was he looked ridiculous. After staring, he decided that the shape of the panties wasn’t bad, without the cat print it might even be acceptable. Removing them and putting on a pair of his usual underwear, he searched the brand name, trying to get any more information and insight into Ren’s thought process as he could. He found nothing interesting; they were a regular brand of moderately expensive women’s underwear.

Giving up on that path, he threw them in the laundry pile. He debated asking Phasma about it, 

Phasma and asking what she thought about it but had suffered enough humiliation for one day. As he laid down for bed he couldn’t stop thinking about how Ren had felt through his pants. He knew being denied something would only make you want it more and damn did he want to touch his cock. He was probably large like the rest of him and would feel amazing fucking into him as he was bent over his desk, Ren’s body encompassing his own keeping him pinned to the fine wood as he plowed into him. He was too fucked out from the day to get off to the thought, and drifted off thinking over different variations of what exactly Ren could do with his mystery cock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are loved and appreciated! <3


	3. Phone Calls & Spanking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exactly what the title says.

After sending Hux money for Friday during lunch, Kylo didn’t contact him for the rest of the weekend, and when the work week started again he continued to treat him as though nothing was going on. Any time Snoke sent Hux to Kylo for something, Kylo could feel Hux almost bursting with the need to talk about it or ask him questions, but he managed to keep silent. It was fun to watch Hux struggle with his composure, but Kylo wasn’t unaffected by the distance either. He was hungry for it. He wanted to ravage Hux and corrupt him, to taste him again, and to see and hear him fall apart with pleasure. It tested Kylo’s patience to wait to have his way with Hux, but he knew the wait would be worth it.

________________________________________

Hux didn’t expect things to be any different than last week yet he was still let down when Ren didn’t give the slight hint anything was happening between them. He did his best to continue the work week like regular, the only difference was he was now keeping up with his body grooming on the chance Ren would want him.

________________________________________

On Wednesday, a package arrived at Kylo’s own house. This one contained a glass plug and a set of black lingerie that included a garter belt and stockings, a lace thong that was intended for men so that it would actually hold him, and a sheer bralet. He would present him with that box in person.

He opened the delivery package to reveal the sleek black box that the lingerie came in and took it out so he could feel the fabric. Just imagining Hux wearing these for him, had Kylo getting excited and he wanted to see Hux now. He wasn’t going to give in that much though, but perhaps a smaller interaction would be acceptable….. Before he could change his mind, he pulled out his phone and sent Hux a text. “I’d like to call you. Are you alone?”

________________________________________

When his phone buzzed he was sitting on his couch with the TV on, Millicent in his lap and a bowl of popcorn on top of her. When he picked up the phone he dropped the piece of popcorn he was holding in the other hand. Ren wanted to call him. His body strummed with excitement and he gently coerced Millie off him, to her displeasure, and set the popcorn on the table.

He waited slightly to not seem too eager, but it was normal to text someone back immediately if you had your phone on you. He muted the TV then send back a simple “Yes”

________________________________________

Hux responded a minute later and a shiver of excitement when through Kylo. He left the package on the counter and went up to his bedroom, taking off all of his clothes and lying back against his pillows before calling Hux. He picked up on the second ring and greeted him with a “hello.”

“Hello, kitten,” Kylo answered, running his fingers along his cock in lazy strokes. “How is your evening going?” While he had a vague plan for how he wanted this call to go, he wasn’t in a rush to get there. He really just wanted to hear Hux’s voice.

________________________________________  
He answered the phone on the first ring to hear Ren’s voice. The pet name sent a shiver through him. He was starting to catch onto a theme with the pet name and the printed underwear. Hux wasn’t sure how this would go. It had to be of sexual nature, Ren wouldn’t call him just to chat or discuss work. He was thankful Phasma wasn't home. 

“It’s going well. To what do I owe the pleasure of this call?” He leaned back on the couch, feeling more confident over the fact Ren called him at home.

________________________________________

Kylo hummed and closed his eyes. In person it was hard to not think of Hux as a boy, but his voice had a rich quality to it that felt older. It was a nice balance. “I have another gift for you,” he said as trailed his fingers through the hair surrounding his cock and teasing the base. “I think we’ll both enjoy this one, and I’ll give it to you tomorrow.”

________________________________________

Ren’s voice was rich and deep, a similar tone to what he used while they were partaking in their arrangement. Hux perked up at the thought of another gift. The last one brought about a wild afternoon and Hux’s mind raced as to what it could be this time. Would it be something similar or completely different? He assumed it would be more clothing or some form of sex toy.

“Are you going to tell me what it is or is it a surprise?” Hux tried to keep his voice level. It was easier without Ren next to him.

________________________________________

“It’ll be a surprise of course,” he said with a chuckle. “On that same note though, I want you to keep your Friday evening clear. If you have any plans, cancel them. I’d like to take you out to dinner.”

________________________________________

If Hux had any plans he would have canceled them immediately. Ren wanted to take him to dinner. He couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face. It had been a long time since he had been taken out as a date, and this time it was by the man who was technically his sugar daddy and it made him feel giddy. “I can make myself free. Where are you taking me? Or is that a surprise too?”

________________________________________

The excitement in Hux’s voice was immediately apparent and Kylo smiled, giving his cock a firm stroke as it started to fill out. “We’re going to Nerano, and you’re going to be wearing the gifts I give you tomorrow.” He could already imagine Hux sitting across from him at table either fidgeting or sitting confidently with the lingerie beneath his suit. Kylo frowned for a moment at the thought of a suit. “Do you have any nice suits?” he asked.

________________________________________

Hux didn’t recognize the restaurant name but memorized it to google later. It sounded like it was fancy. So the gift was more clothing. Hux hopped it was closer to the lace briefs then the cat print panties. Either way he knew he would wear whatever Ren gave him to wear. Hux’s mood dropped when Ren asked about suits. He had to be honest with this as Ren knew suits. “The one I wore at the conference.”

________________________________________

Kylo asked at Hux’s answer. It wasn’t necessarily a bad suit, but it wasn’t a good one. It made Hux look like he’d walked out of a Kohl’s catalog and did little draw out any confidence or command within him. “We’re going to need to get you a few proper suits made, but that one will do for now.”

Steering the conversation to something more interesting he said, “Last week you asked when you could touch my cock. Have you still been thinking about it?”

________________________________________

The thought that Ren would possibly buy him a suit thrilled him. He had always wanted nice suits but that required money which he hadn’t had since his father was still talking to him. He had enough to afford suits he could wear to work but nothing bespoke. Before Hux could come up with a response Ren turned the conversation. He had been thinking about it. Ren would love to hear that. “I have,” Hux started, gathering his confidence. “I’ve been thinking about how it felt against my ass.”

________________________________________

Kylo stroked his cock with more intention now and let Hux hear him give a small moan of approval. “Good. I’ve been thinking about how it would feel inside of your ass. I want you to take out your own cock right now and touch yourself. Now tell me what you want to do when you’re allowed to touch me.” 

________________________________________

The realization hit him what Ren was trying to do and that he had probably already started. While he it would be foolish to think Ren had not thought of fucking him, hearing it out loud sent a surge of arousal to his groin. Even if his roommate wasn't home, he wasn't going to do this in the living room. “One second,” Hux requested as he headed to the bedroom, closing the door and making sure Millie didn't get in. He kicked his pants and underwear off as he walked to his bed. Sitting on the edge of it, he ran his hand down his stomach until it ran over his cock which enjoyed the attention. “Hmm where were we? I would have liked to slide off your lap onto the floor, pull your hard cock out of your pants and have a taste of it.” The thought of doing their encounter from the other day had him stiffening in his hand.

________________________________________

“That would be a pretty sight,” Kylo said. His cock was fully hard now, but he kept his strokes slow. “I would let you do what you wanted for a while, but I think I might grow impatient. Would it turn you on if I took hold of your hair and controlled the pace and depth?” Hux had already admitted that he liked the idea of being used in fantasy. Now he could see if that would extend to reality.

________________________________________

Hux hummed at the thought. In his mind he had tentatively licked at Ren’s leaking cock before taking it into his mouth. The fantasy shifted to Ren grabbing his hair and controlling the pace, pulling his face down on his dick as far as he could handle making him struggle to take it. It made him shiver as he firmly stroked himself now. “Yes,” he admitted. It was on the tamer side of the things they had discussed. “You felt large, I bet you could pull me down on your cock until I gagged on it.”

________________________________________

Kylo shivered at Hux’s answer and began stroking himself a little harder. “I could pull you halfway down my cock and you’d gag,” he rumbled. “We’d have to train your throat to be able to take all of me down it. Work on desensitizing your gag reflex.” Hardly any of Kylo’s past partners had been able to swallow him down to the root, and it was always such a treat when they could. He didn’t know what Hux’s experience with sucking cock was like, so he didn’t know if it would be possible with him, but it was nice to imagine. “Tell me something you’d like me to do to you. And don’t just say you want to get fucked.”

________________________________________

Hux huffed, getting fucked was what he ultimately wanted. “Not even if it’s over your desk? Maybe you’d rather have me under it.”

________________________________________

“Cheeky,” Kylo said with an amused huff. “Take your other hand and play with your nipples. I want you to pinch one hard for being insolent. I would love to keep you under my desk. Shove a vibrator up your ass and have you worship my cock while I continue to work and make calls.”

________________________________________

Needing both of his hands, Hux laid down on the bed and trapped the phone between his ear and shoulder. He lifted his shirt to exposed his chest and let a finger dance around his nipple before running over it. His cock pulsed in his other hand at the combined sensations. He pinched and pulled it like Ren instructed, groaning at the light pain. “What if you had a visitor? Would you be able to keep steady while I swallowed your cock down?”

________________________________________

When he heard Hux’s groan, his cock pulsed hard in his hand but he held back the moan that wanted to come with it. To prove his next point more than anything else. “I know how to handle myself,” he assured. “I would be more concerned about your noises. All I did was put my tongue in your ass and you were already moaning like a whore. If you really want me to fuck you in my office you’re going to need to be gagged.” Kylo could feel himself getting to the point where he could come if he tried to but he wanted to hear Hux come first. “As pretty as I’m sure your lips would be spread around a thick ball gag, I’d rather keep your mouth free so that I could hear you beg.”

________________________________________

Hux slowed his hand, his dick pulsing at the thought of writhing in pleasure under his desk and then wearing a gag while Ren fucked him over his desk. “You want me to beg for your cock? Beg you to put it in me and stretch my ass?”

________________________________________

“Yes,” Kylo said with a low moan. “And you’ll beg to come. I want you to ask for my permission to come tonight.” Even though he wanted to sound unaffected to Hux, it was harder over the phone than it was in person. All he had to work with here was his voice and it was betraying him as he grew closer to his own orgasm.

________________________________________

Ren sounded like Hux would hope he would sound during sex it and it turned him on more than anything that night. He wanted to hear him moan and see his face scrunch up from pleasure, all caused because of him. “I’m close now,” Hux said, too aroused to feel much shame he added, “I’m thinking of what it would be like for you to fuck me over your desk, bent over with you on top of me pinning me down as you ram into me. I wouldn’t be able to keep quiet.” He vocalized this with a moan afterwards.

________________________________________

Kylo groaned and almost cursed when Hux told him what he was thinking about. "Naughty boy, thinking something so depraved about your superior," he said. "It will happen." He was breathing harder now, trying to hold his body back until Hux had come first. "Are you going to come, baby? I want to hear you ask for it."

________________________________________

Hux could close to coming, all he had to do was grip his dick harder. Ren calling him naughty then telling him it would happen only made it easier. Hux made a keening noise when Ren called him baby. He had never asked anyone permission to orgasm, but it couldn't be that bad. "Can I come?" He asked, putting no thought into the eloquence of the wording.

________________________________________

Kylo let out a hard breath when Hux asked to come. His voice was strained and he knew it wouldn’t take much more for him to tip over that edge. "Ask me nicely," Kylo insisted, his own voice barely more than a low growl at this point.

________________________________________

Hux whined, feeling a tinge of shame from what he was going to do. "May I please come? Sir." He had heard the phrase said in porn and the use of it here along with calling Ren sir in a sexual sense had his face burning and cock throbbing.

________________________________________

Kylo cursed when Hux used that title, and had to let go of his cock or else he might've come just then. It wasn't technically the first time Hux had called him sir but this was a very different context and he wanted to take it a step further. "Call me daddy," he breathed out as he took his cock in hand again.

________________________________________

There was a moment of shock at the request but he was too on edge to fully register what he was saying, letting the words fall from his mouth. "Please, daddy."

________________________________________

"Yes," Kylo moaned out, pressure building quickly in his balls as the pleasure almost reached its tipping point. "Come for me, baby. Let me hear you come." Within seconds Kylo heard Hux moan, his breath stuttering as he made himself come and that was enough to have Kylo coming too. He groaned into the speaker as his cock pulsed in his hand, covering both it and his stomach in streaks of white.

When the pleasure subsided he could hear Hux's panting breaths through the phone and he smiled. "Such a good boy for me," he purred. "Say 'thank you, daddy.'"

________________________________________

Hux let his head fall back and eyes close as he bucked into his hand to meet the strokes as he went over the edge. He didn't hold back his noises as Ren instructed and could hear Ren through the phone, panting and groaned after Hux made a loud whine.

Coming down, he panted and looked at the mess he made. It had gotten on his hand and smeared over his dick with a few droplets on his manicured hair. Fuck. He called Ren daddy and Ren wanted to hear it again. He flushed, skin burning with embarrassment but said, "Thank you...daddy." If his hand wasn't currently coated in come he would have run it over his face. 

________________________________________

Despite having just come, hearing Hux hesitantly thank him and call him daddy had warmth washing up his spine. In the past, the people that'd he'd done this with had either already been into the daddy kink or had refused it. Hux was in this perfect sweet spot where it seemed he'd never considered it before but wasn't against the idea, and Kylo could coax him over that filthy ledge.

"You're welcome, baby. Now get some rest, I'll see you tomorrow." They exchanged quick 'goodnight's before Kylo hung up. He was so looking forward to Friday and getting to see Hux in his newest gift.

________________________________________

After Hux hung up the phone he laid there nude before straightening his pushed up shirt in stunned silence. What the fuck. He was falling down this rabbit hole and it both scared and excited him. Millie scratching on the door pulled him from his thoughts. He got up and opened the door, letting her bolt into the room. His state of confusion was moved to the shower where he lingered thinking about how tomorrow would go and if he'd be expected to call Ren daddy from now on.

After he was cleaned he moved to his dining table and looked through search results for daddy kink. It varied greatly from age play to bdsm, the first he hoped was not the case.

________________________________________

Kylo was in a wonderful mood the next day and most of the morning flew by because of it. When he crossed paths with Hux on his way back from the break room for a coffee refill, he couldn't resist giving him a quick wink. Hux's cheeks colored a lovely pink shade as he walked past, and Kylo meant to keep walking but impulse made him stop and turn around.

"Armitage," he said, keeping his tone serious. Hux paused and turned to look at him. "Stop by my office before you leave for the day. I have something I'd like you to do." The blush on Hux's cheeks deepened, and Kylo gave him a short nod before turning to go back to his office, greeting one of the other employees as they walked past him.

________________________________________

Hux showered again that morning on the off chance Ren would would start anything that day. He he had a gift for him for Friday, but he didn't want to take the chance.

He was getting used to Ren ignoring him that the wink caught him completely off guard and the order to his office had him on edge the rest of the day. The excitement outweighed his nervousness for anything new Ren might try and the rest of the day dragged by until he found himself knocking and entering Ren’s office.

________________________________________

There was a knock on his door around quarter after five and Kylo called for them to enter. His heart skipped a beat when he saw Hux enter and close the door behind him.

"Go ahead and lock it," Kylo said as he stood up and went to open the cabinet against the wall. He took out the sleek black box that contained both the lingerie and the glass plug and brought it over to his desk. Rather than going to sit behind his desk, he walked in front of it and half sat on it, setting the box on the empty space next to him.

Resting his fingers on it he said, "Tomorrow you're going to come to work wearing everything in this box under the suit you wore to the conference two weeks ago." Folding his hands in his lap he nodded to it. "Open it."

________________________________________

Excitement pooled inside him as he locked the door and watched Ren walk about the room. He approached the black box and ran his fingers down the sleek material. The packaging was not cheap. Lifting the lid off he was met with tissue paper. He unfolded it to reveal a sea of black lace with a single glass plug in the middle that made his stomach drop. He expected lingerie but did not expect a toy was to use during work. It was small but he worked a long shift and it was worrisome. He wasn't going to question it currently as he was curious of whatever garment Ren got for him to wear.

He pushed the plug off to the side of the box and lifted up the first piece of fabric. It took him a moment to realize what it was. "Is this a bra?" While it looked made for someone with a small chest, he was confused.

________________________________________

He was glad to see some measure of excitement from Hux as he open the box. There was obvious hesitation when he saw the plug, but he quickly moved on and Kylo gave him a lopsided grin at his confusion. "More of a bralette as you don't have any tits." The lace wasn't as thick or large on the bralette as it was on the garter belt or panties which left the center more sheer than the other pieces. "I think it'll make for a lovely frame around your nipples though."

As he looked at Hux holding it up he thought about how it might look under his dress shirt. If he wore an undershirt it would be hardly noticeable but Kylo had every intention of explicitly forbidding him to wear one. It would be delightful if Hux wore his white button down with it, but that might be too obvious for him to enjoy the experience so Kylo would accept it if he chose a different shirt.

________________________________________

Hux inspected the garment. It was soft and the fabric which was supposed to cover his non existent breasts was semi sheer with a solid stretchy lace around it. It was feminine but not girly like the blue panties and Hux was oddly curious of what he'd look like in it. The comment on his nipples had him blushing. They'd be visible through the fabric and he would wear it for the possible attention it would get them.

He sat the bra down and inspected the other pieces. There was a matching thong out of the same material and another piece that looked like a belt with for straps hanging down which he assumed was a garter belt. It was a lot more than he expected but it wasn't as alarming as it could have been. The design was sexy and almost classy, like something a high end escort would wear.

"Will I have to wear this the whole day?" Hux asked, picking up the plug, feeling it's weight.

________________________________________

Kylo felt satisfied with his choice of lingerie, Hux's reaction having been a positive one even if he was uncertain about pieces of it. He glanced at the plug as Hux picked it up and then back to his face, studying his expressions with curiosity.

"No. I want you to wear it into the office and when you come to me for Snoke's report in the morning, I will take it out myself. You're to come back to my office once he's dismissed you for the day and I will put it back in before we leave for dinner."

________________________________________

The thought of walking into the office with a plug up his ass to present to Ren had his cock twitching. It was a reasonable request, something he would have thought absurd a week ago, but considering what they had done he felt he could handle this.

"Very well," he said sitting the plug back into the box and closing it. He turned his attention to Ren. The way his arms were crossed had his suit pulling at his broad shoulders. He wanted to see what was under that fabric so badly.

"Is there anything else or are you done with me for the evening?" Hux said, knowing it was phrased slightly rude but he wanted a reaction.

________________________________________

Kylo raised an eyebrow at Hux as his words suddenly became curt. Folding his hands in his lap, he studied Hux with a neutral expression for a moment before he slowly repeated, “Am I done with you?” He let a bit of silence hang off the end of the question. “That depends on you, I suppose. Are you saying that you’re done with me right now?”

________________________________________

“You've barely laid your hands on me since Friday. Do you plan to or shall I see you tomorrow?” During the week Ren had acted as if nothing was happening between them, which was fine for work but he was getting impatient. He could wait until tomorrow but he was here now.

________________________________________

Kylo’s brow arched higher and he had to hold back a smirk. He knew that Hux wanted to see his cock and was getting more into their new arrangement, but he’d expected a little more willpower for him to hold out since they obviously had plans for Kylo to touch him tomorrow. “Is that how you were taught to ask for things? I should punish you for being greedy.” He hadn’t intended to do anything with Hux today, but if Hux wanted him to lay his hands on him, then he would deliver. “If you want my hands on you, put your hands on my desk and bend over.”

________________________________________

Ren’s scolding had him worried that he had pushed it too far, but the light tone and threatening of punishment made him think he pushed it just enough. Hux stayed still with the illusion of defiance before pushing the box off to the side before gripping the edge of the desk, leaning over to stick his ass out slightly. He assumed Ren was going to spank him for this. They had briefly discussed it the other night and if it got Ren’s hands on him, he was willing to try it. 

________________________________________

Kylo gave a pleased hum as Hux stepped forward to brace himself against his desk, and he moved to stand behind him. With his hands on Hux's hips, he guided him to stand a little further away from the desk so that his ass stuck out further. Grabbing Hux’s ass through his slacks, Kylo said, “I’m going to lay my hands on you, baby, but it might not be in the way you wanted.”

He reached around Hux’s hips and unbuckled his belt and then his fly, pulling his pants back to let them fall down his legs. Hux was wearing some rather boring briefs and really Kylo should just buy him a week's worth of nice underwear. It didn't all have to be feminine but they could at least be nice. “I’m going to spank you,” he said as he slipped his fingers into the waistband of Hux's briefs and pulled those down as well, bringing everything down to pool around his ankles so he was left bare from his ass down. 

________________________________________

Hux stiffened as Ren's hands grabbed his hips and pulled him back, a surge of arousal running through him at Ren moving him. It only grew at the feeling of Ren groping his ass and his hands moving to his front to yank at his belt buckle. The pants slid down his legs followed by his underwear, exposing his lower half to the cool air in the office. He shuffled his legs, bracing himself against desk, unsure at how hard Ren would hit. 

________________________________________

Kylo shifted to the side before bringing his hand down on Hux’s ass, the sound of it filling the room. Hux gasped in reaction but Kylo wanted to hear him moan so he slapped his other cheek a little harder this time.

“How is that?” he asked, rubbing his hand over growing red marks on his pale skin. “Are you happy to have my hands on you?” He spanked each cheek in quick succession, and shivered at the small whine that escaped Hux.

________________________________________

Hux jerked forward on the first slap, gasping at the sensation. It didn’t hurt much, but the second slap was harder and pushed another gasp from his lips. “Yess,” Hux hissed, his cock starting to grow at how Ren kneaded his ass. Hux whimpered at the smack to each cheek. So far Ren had been fairly gentle with his spanks, not that Hux wanted to be beaten, but it was still erotic. He lowered himself further onto his elbows until he was bent into almost a right angle, ass sticking out prominently.

________________________________________

Kylo couldn’t help but laugh when Hux stuck his ass out further and slapped it again. “Look at you, begging to be spanked.” He spanked Hux hard enough to draw a little yelp from him, and switched back to rubbing over the now heated skin. He pet down to the place where his ass met the top of his thigh and pinched the soft skin there, making Hux reflexively pull away. “I do love your little ass,” he said stroking back up the swell of it. “If I wasn’t worried you would dirty them, I would have you pull on your new pair of panties. They’d look so pretty against your skin right now.”

________________________________________

The pinch caused him to jerk forward, reminding him of when Kylo bit him, wishing his fingers or tongue were between his legs again. His fingers brushed close to where he wanted them but it wasn't enough. The thought of wearing the panties while he was spanked and then soiling them again made his cock ache, now fully hard. He whimpered in response, "Touch me? Please.”

________________________________________

Kylo spanked him one last time, his cock twitching at the sound it pushed from Hux, and then moved to stand behind him. With his hips flush against Hux’s ass he pulled him up from the desk until he was leaning against Kylo’s chest. He wished that Hux wasn’t wearing a shirt so he could easily toy with his nipples, but he still made it work with one hand teasing a nipple through the fabric of his shirt. He brought his other hand to Hux’s hip and let it wander around Hux’s cock without actually touching it. He traced his fingers along the inside of Hux’s thighs all the way up to his navel, and then down to comb his fingers through the neat patch of hair above his hard cock. “You want me to touch you like this, baby?”

________________________________________

Hux leaned into Ren’s touch and moaned when he squeezed a nipple through his shirt, wishing the fabric wasn't between the sensitive nerves and Ren’s fingers. His other hand trailed over his skin, so close to this cock but not touching. It twitched, needing to be touched. His hands moved to grip Ren’s hips, to keep from touching himself and keep him steady. He was at the point of arousal where he didn't feel much shame. He tested the waters, "Please touch my cock, daddy."

________________________________________

Kylo groaned and dropped his head against Hux’s as a sharp wave of arousal went through him. Hux had called him ‘daddy’ unprompted and fuck if he didn’t want to give Hux what he wanted. Even setting what Hux wanted aside, Kylo wanted to touch his cock and feel its weight in his hand as he stroked it. It took an almost painful amount of willpower to not give in to Hux’s plea. “I’d love to, but you were rude to daddy before. Only good boys get to have their cocks touched. Will you be a good boy for me tomorrow?”

________________________________________

Hux whined, realizing that was how Ren was going to punish him for being rude. He'd send him out of his office with an erection and box full of lingerie. Arguing would be useless, he'd have to make it home before he got off. Or sneak into a bathroom which was not something he wanted to do.

Hux struggled with his words, if there was anything he could say that would change the situation. He finally said, "Yes, I'll be good."

________________________________________

Kylo sighed and turned Hux around to face him. Taking Hux’s face in both of this hands, Kylo placed a kiss on his forehead. “If you’re very good, you’ll get to touch my cock,” he said with a quick smile before walking back around his desk to start shutting things down for the night.

________________________________________

The thought of being able to touch his cock made him more excited then it should. He hadn't seen it before and while Ren seemed like the kind of person to keep himself clean there was no guarantee, yet still hux wanted it badly.  
When Ren walked away, Hux began to feel awkward standing with his pants down and hard cock sticking out from under his shirt. He tried to think of anything to make it go down but it was hard with Ren there.  
"Should I get dressed?" He asked, a bit embarrassed over the question, but he didn't want to do anything that could risk being rude.

________________________________________

Kylo looked up for putting his things in his bag and raised an eyebrow at Hux in amusement. It was pretty clear that they were done for the day and he could’ve put his clothes back on without comment, but instead he’d asked if it was alright. “Yes, I would recommend getting dressed unless you’d like to leave like that.” Hux gave him a look somewhere between annoyance and embarrassment before bending down to pull his briefs and pants back up.

Once his bag was packed, Kylo waited for Hux to finished getting dressed and then stepped in close and kissed him, placing his hand on the back of Hux’s neck. Hux took a second to respond but once he did, he was eager, his hands coming up to grab the lapels of Kylo’s jacket and keep him close as he parted his lips to let Kylo’s tongue into his mouth. Kylo gave a satisfied moan, petting his hand down Hux’s back and then giving his ass a light slap. Hux gasped and Kylo took the opportunity to pull away.

“You’re fun, kitten,” he murmured. “I’m looking forward to tomorrow.” Kylo kissed the corner of Hux’s lips and then made his way over to the door, unlocking it and opening it to the hall.

________________________________________

Hux was surprised by the kiss but immediately melted into it, clinging to Ren. It was over too fast and Ren was pulling away. He had managed to calm down some, his erection now only lightly pushing on his pants. Still, he put the box into the bag Ren had and held it in front of his crotch, just in case.

He headed towards the door which Ren was holding open. He gave him a glance and a smile while saying, "See you tomorrow." Then stepped into the hallway, refusing to look back as he walked away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are loved and appreciated!


	4. Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> alternate title could be Dinner and Dicks

Kylo’s good mood carried over into the next day as well. The reservation was made at the restaurant, he would get to play with Hux for a little while during the day, and then he planned on absolutely spoiling Hux. So far he’d been jerking Hux around a bit and intentionally embarrassing him, but now he wanted to take care of him and see his face light up with with the things that Kylo could do for him. He ran into Hux once that day, and heat immediately coursed through him knowing that not only was Hux wearing a full set of lingerie beneath his suit, but he also had a plug up his ass. They said good morning to each other, as Kylo did for most employees, but afterwards Hux didn’t hold his eye contact and looked straight ahead as they passed.

Back in his office, Kylo had Snoke’s report already printed and ready, not wanting to waste any time on work for the quick interlude that he would have with Hux. While his good mood had made yesterday morning fly by, this time it was colored with anticipation and had things dragging along.

 ________________________________________

That night Hux went home and tried on the set, curious what he looked like. In the box he also discovered the pair of sheer black thigh high stockings. He struggled to get everything on, specially with clipping the garters to the stockings, but he finally stood in front of his mirror dressed up. He looked extremely feminine but...hot. the thong was small and shaped to fit snugly over his cock and balls, and that was really all it covered. The Bralet was indeed sheer enough to see his nipples through it and he teased at one curious what it would feel like through the fabric. At the touch his cock was hardening. He teased at his nipples, watching his cock fill out, wanting to see at what point it would slip out. Once it did, he took the set off, not wanting to make a mess of them out enjoy them without Ren.

The next morning he showered and shaved then laid on his bed nude, legs spread as he inserted the plug. He couldn't help how his cock came to life but he managed to get it in without having to jerk off. Ren said he wanted to remove the plug himself, which might mean he wanted him to get off then.

Putting the lingerie on was easier then the night before but wasn't helping his erection problem. The plug was small enough that it wasn't uncomfortable but every now and then it would shift and stimulate. He didn't linger in front of the mirror, and put his work clothes on. He debated on wearing an undershirt but that felt like it damped part of the outfit so he went with a dark grey dress shirt instead with the suit he wore to the conference.

At work he was paranoid that people could tell what he had on underneath but no one looked at him differently. When he sat down there was the initial stimulation of the plug but he managed to get used to the sensation. When he was walking was a different story. The plug would shift as he walked and his shirt would rub against the silky lace fabric creating an odd simulation over his nipples which was highly distracting.

Running into Ren only made it worse and he kept looking at the clock, counting down until he was to bring the reports down.

When the time finally came, he walked faster than necessary, the anticipation and stimulation of the plug having him struggling with a semi he was hoping to take care of in Ren’s office. He knocked on the door then entered. 

 ________________________________________

Kylo was halfway through typing out an email when Hux entered his office, and he knew immediately he wouldn’t be able to focus on work until Hux left again. He closed his laptop and leaned back in his chair as arousal began to warm his skin. Hux locked the door behind him and walked up to Ren’s desk. “Are you wearing everything I told you to?” Hux nodded and Kylo’s cock throbbed. “Open your shirt. Let me see you.”

 ________________________________________

Excitement flooded Hux at the way Ren's eyes followed him around the room until he was standing only a few feet from him, the desk being the only object between them. His hands moved to undo the top button, moving down, revealing a little bit more of flesh and the strip of lace as he made his way to the bottom. Once unbuttoned, he pulled the shirt out of his pants and opened the shirt, looking at Ren expecting.

 ________________________________________

Kylo let out a slow breath as Hux began to unbutton his shirt, and his pulse started to race when the bra was revealed beneath it along with part of the garter belt that was high enough to peak above his pants. He’d love to see the full view of it and have Hux removed his clothes altogether, but they had a limited amount of time just then. “Come around the desk,” Kylo said motioning to Hux. He spread his legs so that Hux could stand between them and put his hands beneath the shirt and jacket to rest on his waist. The bralette fit him wonderfully and the lace framed his nipples exactly the way he’d wanted it to. He ran his hands up Hux’s sides and brought his thumbs over to circle around the little pink buds through the sheer fabric.

“Gorgeous,” he purred, looking up at Hux as he felt his cock start to fill out. With his hands back on Hux’s waist, he leaned and pressed a kiss to his sternum. Looking back up at Hux he said, “I’d like you to go to the window and drop your pants.”

 ________________________________________

Hux relaxed, allowing his cock to fill out at the sensation of Ren’s hands on him. His fingers felt amazing over his nipples through the fabric. He looked down at Ren then over to the window at the request. He was getting desperate enough from yesterday that he'd listen to anything. He didn't think he'd last the day if Ren teased him and sent him away.

"Facing the window?" He asked. Ren nodded and he moved to the window. It was facing the ocean and he could see the people on the beach and street. It was unlikely anyone could see him but it still sent a thrill from him as he unbuckled his belt and let his pants drop to his knees, standing still trying to listen to what Ren was doing behind him.

 ________________________________________

Kylo silently cursed as Hux’s pants came down around his knees and revealed stocking covered legs. His shirt and jacket hid the garter belt from Kylo’s view but he could still see the garters going up over his bare ass, with just a strip of black fabric showing between his cheeks. Kylo grabbed a small bottle of lube from his desk and pocketed it as he walked up behind Hux and stroked his hand from Hux’s thigh, up over his lace covered cock and the garter belt, to the bra.

“You look amazing. If there wasn’t work to be done, I’d have you lying back on my desk right now while I fucked you for all you’re worth,” he said quietly into Hux’s ear. “But unfortunately there is work,” he added with a sigh. “Brace your hands against the window and show me your ass.”

 ________________________________________

Hux suppressed a whimper at the thought of being sprawled out over Ren’s desk wearing only the lingerie as Ren fucked into him, his expensive suit still on with his pants and shirt open.

Hux listened immediately, planting his palms on the glass, fingers spread as he stuck out his ass.

 ________________________________________

When Hux bent over it allowed Kylo to see where the base of the plug disturbed the line of the thong, and it had him smiling as he rubbed Hux’s ass in his hands for a little bit before pulling the scrap of fabric to the side and grabbing the base. He shifted it up and down inside of Hux before tugging on it just enough that Hux would feel the press of the bulb against his rim. “Tell me what it felt like to walk into work while wearing all of this,” he said as he pushed the plug all the way in again and toyed with it.

 ________________________________________

Hux groaned at the pull of the plug then having it pushed back in. It was enough to tease him but not enough to give any real satisfaction.

"The plug shifts when I walk and my shirt kept brushing against my chest. It felt like everyone knew I was wearing it."

 ________________________________________

Kylo played with the base a little more before pulling it slowly out and pausing when the widest part of it (which was still relatively small) was stretching Hux’s hole. He could see the muscle fluttering around it, adjusting to the light stretch, and Kylo wanted to have that around his cock instead of a plug. “And did that turn you on?” he asked, rubbing the fingers of his unoccupied hand down the elastic of the garter and then lifting it, planning to let it snap against his skin once he answered.

 ________________________________________

The sensation of the plug being pulled out had him desperate for more. While work was an awful place for exhibitionism, it still was exhilarating. "It was thrilling," he replied, jumping when the elastic slapped him in the ass.

 ________________________________________

“What a naughty little thing you are, getting off on the idea that people know you’ve got your ass stuffed in the middle of the work day,” Kylo said. He pulled the plug the rest of the way out, watching Hux’s hole clench on nothing and then relax shut. Kylo set the plug on his desk for the time being and once he was behind Hux again, he ran a single finger from his taint up to his hole and tapped against it. His other hand came around Hux’s front and lightly squeezed his cock through the lace. Kylo smiled to feel that Hux was already hard, and he pulled down the panties just enough to let his cock spring free while keeping his balls still tucked in the lace. “Tell me what you want, baby,” he said softly as he wrapped his hand around Hux’s cock, the other hand still pressing against his hole.

 ________________________________________

The plug being pulled free had him wanting to be filled again. Ren’s finger on his hole was such a tease, needing him inside him. He finally touched his cock, the sensation of being pulled out of his underwear exposing him was erotic.

He didn't think they had time to fuck and Hux knew exactly what he wanted. "Please finger me while you stroke me." A slap to his ass had him adding, "Daddy."

 ________________________________________

Every time Hux called him daddy it sent a wave of possessive desire through Kylo, and with each consecutive time he said it, it sounded more natural on his tongue. “How could I say no when you ask so politely?”

Kylo took both hands off of Hux to take the lube out of his pocket and poured a little bit into his palm and then a bit more onto two of his fingers. He started with his fingers, circling Hux’s hole before pushing one in slowly. It slid in and out easily so Kylo added the second right away. Reaching around his hips he grabbed Hux’s cock and started stroking it. He focused more on what his fingers were doing than what his hands was doing as he tried to find the best angle to brush his prostate with.

 ________________________________________

Ren’s fingers sliding inside him felt amazing, slick and thick. He was finally inside of him. The fingers moved, exploring him and when they brushed over his prostate Hux let out an "Ah" causing Ren to pause before rubbing back over that spot as his hand lazily stroked over his dick.

At some point Hux had closed his eyes and reopened them to the view in front of him. There were buildings nearby with windows he couldn't see into and the thought of people sitting in their offices watching him get fingered made his face burn and he bucked back onto Ren’s fingers that were continuously working over his prostate.

 ________________________________________

Once he found the spot that made Hux moan, he focused on it, rubbing tight little circles against the gland until Hux was beginning to tremble. He stroked his cock at a steady pace, tightening and twisting his hand each time he reached the tip. Hux was panting now and letting out little sighs and whines as Kylo worked him towards an orgasm. “Remember to keep quiet, baby. You don’t want to make it sound like I’ve got a whore in here and then be the one to walk out that door.”

 ________________________________________

Hux clenched down around Ren, feeling how he stretched him. The tease up to this and Ren’s ministrations had him close already. He bit his lip trying to be quiet. It made him realize he didn't know who shared a wall with Ren’s office. "What would they think of you bringing a whore into your office?"

________________________________________ 

Kylo hummed in amusement as Hux turned his statement back on him. “They would be disgusted,” he said honestly. “They’d love to see me replaced and to think that they were better than me.” He started stroking Hux’s cock faster, making his breath catch in his throat as the pleasure neared its peak. “But they would know that if I were to lose this office that they’d have to contend with so much more than a few moans through the walls.” All of those statements were truer than Hux knew and they were part of why Kylo loved this. He loved knowing that more than a few people knew that this happened, yet none of them would ever say a word about it.

When he felt Hux getting close, he took his fingers out of his ass and brought them to the head of his cock so he could catch his come before it painted the window and carpet. Although if some got on the window, that could be fun to make Hux lick it off. “Come,” he said. “Let the city see you.”

 ________________________________________

Hux's nails scratched at the window, trying to gain a better grip as Ren talked into his ear, breath tickling his ear. Ren’s response was more serious than he expected but it still turned him on.

He whined when Ren removed his fingers but his grip tightening around his cock made up for it and was threatening to come. The command with the reminder that he was on display in the window had Hux letting out a moan louder then he should have as he shot into Ren’s hand. He bit his lip trying to be quieter but the muffled sounds still fell from his lips as Ren milked him through it. When he was done he leaned back against Ren, turning his head trying to capture his lips in a kiss.

 ________________________________________

Despite the warning, Hux still moaned just loud enough that he knew if someone were close to his office they would’ve heard it. Hopefully, no one had though. Even if there were a few people who knew about this, they didn’t necessarily know that it was currently ongoing, and they definitely didn’t know that it was with Hux. Aside from Snoke, but he didn’t care as long as work still got done.

When Hux turned his head for a kiss, Kylo allowed it for a few seconds before telling him to redress while he went to the bathroom to wash his hands. Hux had his pants resituated and was in the process of buttoning up his shirt when Kylo came back into the room.

“You really do look remarkable in those,” Kylo said as he went over to his desk to grab the printed report for Hux to bring back to Snoke. “I’d like to see all of it without the suit in the way, but for now I’ve kept you too long already.” Hux took the folder containing the report and Kylo smiled at him. “I’ll see you here once you’re done for the day.”

 ________________________________________

Hux felt swelling of pride every time Ren complimented his appearance. The lingerie was something he had never done before and the reassurance that Ren was into it boosted his confidence and enjoyment. He was still disappointed that Ren kept his dick in his pants. Hux had the irrational fear that it was because he wasn't good enough, but he had felt Ren’s erection against his ass at one point and he tried not to let it bother him. Ren had said he'd get it if he was good.

"I will see you then," Hux responded as he left the office, thinking of what it would be like to be stripped down to nothing but the lingerie in front of Ren. He wasn't sure how the night would go if they were going to a restaurant and how or if he'd end up in that state.

Without the plug it was easier to get work done, his body becoming accustomed to the fit of his undergarments. When he walked there would still be a different sensation from them but it wasn't overwhelming. Getting off helped, and kept him from getting too distracted by the evening's plans. Still, as 5 neared it felt like time was slowing down.

On his way to Ren’s office, he became more aware of who he passed. During the work day he'd stop by without issue but was worried someone might notice him going there after work hours. He could be working overtime but the concern was still there.

When he entered the office, his anticipation rose at the thought Ren would be inserting the plug back into him.

 ________________________________________

Things were still relatively slow in the office as a whole and there wasn’t a lot that needed his attention. It made for a long and boring afternoon where most of his thoughts would always come back to Hux and the knowledge that he was wearing Kylo’s gifts while running errands for the president around the building. By five Kylo had wrapped up everything he’d needed to for the day and had already packed his briefcase. He stood at the window watching people wander around the boardwalk, enjoying their Friday afternoons, and he thought about walking it with Hux next to him. Not as a normal date of course, there had to be some level of fun to it. Perhaps having Hux wear a women’s swimsuit beneath short shorts and a thin shirt.

Eventually a knock on the door broke his musings and he turned to see Hux enter his office and lock the door behind him. Kylo smiled, his boredom falling away as the start of their night began.

 ________________________________________

“I’ve been thinking about you,” Kylo said, walking away from the window and back to his desk. He opened the drawer that he’d put both the lube and the cleaned plug in and took them out before going to over to sit on his couch. The plug and lube set on the coffee table in front of him. “Our reservation isn’t until 6:30 so that gives us an hour here, and an hour is plenty of time for me to get to really see you. Please strip.”

 ________________________________________

Ren wasn't at the desk as Hux was expecting. An hour was plenty of time to get up to things. He tried not to think too much into what could happen during that time and if Ren would tease him and bring him to the restaurant horny and needy. Hux smiled at the thought of showing off fully to Ren, walking over to stand in front of Ren. There were only a few feet and a coffee table separating them.

He first shrugged off his jacket, setting it on the table where it wouldn't wrinkle. Next were the pants, shoes, and socks he wore over the stockings to keep them hidden in case anyone saw his ankle.

He stood with nothing but his dress shirt just covering his crotch, the straps of the garters sticking out from underneath it. Hux savored the way Ren looked at him like he wanted to eat him up. He started at the top bottom and worked his way down to the bottom before slowly pushing the shirt off his shoulders, letting it pool at his elbows before fully removing it and placing it folded on the table.

Standing what felt even more exposed then being naked in Ren’s office was exhilarating. The cool air made the hairs on his arms raise and his nipples stiffen under the light sheer fabric, standing waiting for Ren’s instructions.

 ________________________________________

Hux played it perfectly, taking off his jacket and pants first before slowly unbuttoning his shirt. It was borderline obscene to see him standing there with the garters and stockings showing beneath his shirt as he took his time opening it. Kylo let out a hard breath as it dropped to his elbows and then onto the table, allowing him to see the full picture he made. The black made his skin look so much paler than it actually was and the lace added to the softness that he already had. The tops of the stockings were a tad too tight and created a dip in the shape of his thighs that made Kylo want to grab and squeeze them. Everything about it was perfect.

“Come here,” he said, his voice deeper than it had been moments ago. Hux sauntered over to him, looking very pleased with himself, and Kylo smiled knowing that he was becoming more comfortable with things like this. He pulled Hux into his lap, his knees spreading to encompass Kylo’s thighs, and in a bolder movement he draped his arms over Kylo’s shoulders. The heat of arousal began to form beneath Kylo’s skin as he brought his hands up Hux’s sides, enjoying the contrasting textures of lace and soft skin, and then down his back to cup his ass. “You seem to be enjoying your gift,” Kylo said with a smirk.

Hux climbed onto Ren’s lap sliding against him. His suit was slightly itchy against his skin but he could feel Ren’s heat through it. He wrapped his arms over his shoulders arching into his touch trying to make himself the most appealing.

"I'll admit I like the look of it."

 ________________________________________

“I’m glad,” he said while squeezing Hux’s ass in his hands. He moved one hand to the center and rubbed down it, letting his middle finger press along his crack and feel the strip of lace that separated his cheeks. “I quite like the look of it as well.” He brought his hands back up Hux’s sides until they reached the bralette, and he stretched his thumbs over to reach Hux’s nipples and began to rub at them. “I think my favorite part is this though.” Once the buds were stiff, Kylo pinched them between his fingers, loving the way that Hux gasped and arched up into the touch almost involuntarily.

 ________________________________________

Hux hummed as Ren slid his finger over his crack then gasped as he brushed over his nipples, teasing the sensitive buds. He arched into the touch and Ren continued rubbing, the sensation going straight to his cock. If he kept it up he would fall out of the small panties soon.

"You like the tease of what's under it?" He asked, slipping the straps off his shoulders but holding them so the cups didn't uncover him yet.

 ________________________________________

“That and the aesthetic in general,” Kylo said as he watched Hux slide the straps off his shoulders and hold the fabric up over his chest. He grabbed Hux’s wrists and pulled them away so that the bra slipped further down and exposed his nipples. Still holding Hux’s wrists, Kylo pulled him forward into a slow, deep kiss that had him moaning into Hux’s mouth, and then he trailed his kisses down Hux’s jaw, neck, a collarbone, and finally down to one of his nipples. The angle wasn’t perfect but it was good enough for him to lick and suck on the sensitive flesh until Hux was squirming in his lap.

 ________________________________________

The grip and pull on his arm had an overwhelming pool of arousal strum through him. Hux moaned into the kiss as Ren held his arms away from him then kissed down his neck. Hux tipped his head back to give Ren room to kiss and suck, hood anticipation growing as he got closer to his nipple, moaning when he wrapped his lips around it.

The way Ren was holding his wrists forced his chest out slightly. He pulled against it and Ren kept hold of him. The mixture of sensations had his dick hard and peaking out of the panties he was sure he'd make a mess of with the way Ren’s tongue was working.

He rolled his hips towards Ren before stopping, remembering Ren was still dressed and it would be a bad idea to smear fluid on his suit. It left Hux trying to hold still while he trembled and panted.

 ________________________________________

Kylo could sense how desperately Hux wanted to move and grind against him, but instead just held himself back and trembled. He moved to place a kiss on Hux’s sternum and then to take the other nipple into his mouth, starting with gentle licks and teases before pulling on it lightly with his teeth and sucking on it. Hux’s breath was coming out in uneven stutters and was interspersed with moans. Hux tried to pull his wrists from Kylo’s grip a few times, but in a way that suggested he was testing Ren’s grip more than actually wanting to be free of it. It was definitely a reaction worth asking about later.

With a final kiss, Kylo leaned back against the couch, looking up at Hux’s flushed cheeks and parted lips with a heavy satisfaction. “You love having your little tits played with, don’t you, kitten? Your cock is so hard already and I haven’t even touched it yet. Do you think if I teased them long enough that you could come from just that?”

 ________________________________________

Hux heated up at having Ren refer to his chest and his tits. It was vulgar and surprisingly hot. He was starting to see a trend here. "I don't know...maybe," he managed to come from Ren’s tongue on his ass and if Ren tied him up and did nothing but teased his nipples relentlessly until he came...the idea was making him light headed, how Ren’s finger had started rubbing his nipple again wasn't helping. "If the setting was right."

 ________________________________________

"Well, we'll have to find out what that situation would be some time then." Kylo picked up the bra straps and slid them back onto Hux's shoulders, resituating the lace over his nipples again. "Right now though, let's get your ass ready for the plug again. Face the arm of the couch on all fours with your ass in the air, if you wouldn't mind."

 ________________________________________

Hux was a bit disappointed that Ren was covering his 'tits' again but climbed off him, excited for what he had in store for him. As instructed he rested his forearms on the armrest and stuck his ass out, waving it at Ren, hoping it looked good in the lingerie from had angle.

Kylo laughed as Hux wiggled his ass at him and gave it a quick slap. "Cheeky." He turned on the couch so that one leg was folded on it while the other rested on the floor, and he brought his hands up to knead Hux's ass in his hands. After taking some time squeezing and stroking the skin he pulled the back of his thong off to the side and parted his cheeks to expose his hole. "Tell me what you're looking forward to about tonight," Kylo said as he drew a finger down Hux's crack and then tapping against his hole, watching it clench against the touch.

 ________________________________________

The sensation of Ren tapping his hole was such a light and teasing touch he was beginning to love the sensation of. "It depends on what you have planned. Wearing this under my suit has been thrilling and a good dinner will be nice. Are you going to let me see your cock?"

 ________________________________________

Kylo loved that Hux was still focused on getting to see his cock and the question had him smiling as he grabbed the lube from off the coffee table. "Yes, I think I will. I'll even let you touch it if you ask nicely." He slicked his fingers in lube and rubbed around Hux's hole before slowly pressing one of his fingers inside of him. "When you've thought about my cock, what have you imagined? Have you imagined me fucking your mouth? Your ass? Or maybe just touching it with your hands."

It thrilled Kylo that Hux's hole felt tight around his one finger, and he was excited for the time when he could slide his cock into him. It'd take a lot of prep and maybe wouldn't be a bad idea to have him wear a plug for a while before hand. He didn't rush to stretch him now and just continued to work the one finger into him and then back out again.

 ________________________________________

Hux couldn't help but roll his eyes now that Ren couldn't see his face. Most men wanted him to touch their dick immediately after they got together. Still, he was more excited then he'd like to admit to finally see and touch it. The finger sliding into him distracted him as he closed his eyes, feeling the sensation of the finger moving inside of him.

Every time he had thought of his dick it was either in his ass or mouth. "My ass or my mouth," he admitted. "I want you to fuck both of them." There was no point in lying about what he wanted.

 ________________________________________

Kylo hummed in approval at Hux’s answer because he definitely wanted both of those things as well. He wondered how rough he could be with Hux when they got around to it. “And what’s the largest thing you’ve had in your ass before,” Kylo asked as he began working his second finger into Hux.

 ________________________________________

Hux would have rolled his eyes again if they weren't shut enjoying the feeling of Ren fingering him. Though if Ren was bragging about being large, he had to be a certain size.

"You think you're too big to fit in my ass?" Hux laughed. "Honestly, it's been awhile but I can fit a good amount."

 ________________________________________

Kylo slapped Hux’s ass with the hand that wasn’t currently inside of him and said, “Watch your tone.” With each consecutive time they’d done this, Hux had gotten less and less shy about it which in turn led to being less submissive. The push back was fun in its own right, but Kylo felt a little put out that the time was passing where he didn’t have to work for those demure responses.

“I don’t think I’m too big, but I was curious about how I would compare to past experiences. We’ll find out later though I suppose.” The comment about it having been a while peaked his interest. He curled his fingers down to tease his prostate and asked, “How long is a while?”

 ________________________________________

The slap he should have been expected caused him to squeak and clench around Ren’s fingers. When he said find out later Hux felt a wash of pleasure run through him that Ren was going to fuck him. Later didn't necessarily meant tonight but it was sometime.

Ren curled his fingers and Hux moaned, rocking back onto his fingers. "I haven't been fucked since college. I haven't had much time to find lays since job hunting and working here." Hux wasn't embarrassed by it, probably because he was currently in a CEO's office in expensive lingerie being fingered. The question brought the thought of when Ren got laid last and if Hux was his only partner. The thought of Ren having another partner was not good for the mood and he tried to not think about the possibility.

 ________________________________________

Hux hadn’t been out of school that long, but it was more time than Kylo ever liked to go without sex. “Well, I’ll be happy to break the dry spell then.”

He pulled his fingers out of Hux and reapplied lube to them as well as added some to a third finger. He went back in with two and separated them inside of Hux, pulling back with them spread so it stretched him a bit wider. After a few passes of that, he pushed the third finger inside along with the other two, grinning as Hux arched his back further. Kylo alternated between spreading his fingers and teasing Hux’s prostate, enjoying the little sighs and groans that Hux was making from it.

“Tonight I’d like your mouth on me,” he said, deciding to share some of his plans as he fingered Hux. “Maybe in the restaurant bathroom, maybe in the car, or if I’m feeling generous maybe at my home.”

 ________________________________________

"Fuck." Hux couldn't help the moan that came out at the thought of being on his knees in the bathroom of a five-star restaurant as Ren fucked his mouth. And then the possibility of going to Ren’s home. They had only done things in his office and going to his house felt extremely intimate. "You're going to have me go to the restaurant worked up aren't you?" Hux said, sure of his plan. His cock throbbed and he wanted to come but at the same time, being worked up and desperate in a restaurant was arousing.

 ________________________________________

Kylo laughed at Hux’s question and intentionally focused on rubbing his prostate for a bit. “You catch on quickly. Yes, I am.” Hux cursed again and Kylo had to hold himself back from laughing again. He checked the clock on the wall to see that they had about twenty minutes left before they had to leave.

Taking his fingers out of Hux’s ass, he reached for the plug on the coffee table and coated it in lube. Slowly he began pressing it against Hux’s hole, watching as it opened up easily for the plug, and then pulled it out again. He did this a couple times, eventually pushing it in until the widest part was holding him open and keeping it there for a few seconds before letting it slip the rest of the way in.

“What did you think of being spanked the other day?” Kylo asked, grabbing the base of the plug and shifting it around inside of Hux.

________________________________________ 

Hux whined at the loss of fingers which were quickly replaced with the plug, thinking that they may be heading out soon.

"I liked it. Mn, I like when your rough."

________________________________________ 

“Do you now,” Kylo mused with a smirk. If Hux liked things rough, that could work out very well in both of their favors. “Do you want to know what it feels like to be spanked with a toy inside of you?” he asked, tapping the base of the plug the way he’d tapped his hole at the start of this.

 ________________________________________

There was the tapping again. "Yes." Hux was curious and he liked the sensation Ren gave him the other day. "Just don't hit the plug," he added on. Ren probably knew better but he'd rather be careful and not risk getting the plug hit hard. Taps would be fine but not a full on spank.

 ________________________________________

Part of Kylo balked at letting Hux tell him what to do, but that was a stubborn part of himself that didn’t understand logic or reason. It was good that Hux knew these things and wasn’t afraid to make sure that their play was safe. “I won’t, baby,” he reassured.

He repositioned himself on the couch to give his arm more room to move, and then brought his hand down on one of Hux’s cheeks. He did the same to the other, Hux rocking forward with the movement and groaning at either the sting or the clench of his ass around the toy. Kylo wanted Hux’s ass to feel this when he sat down again, he wanted to see him squirm on his seat at the restaurant, trying to find the most comfortable position while dealing with the thong, the plug, and over sensitive skin. He hit each cheek two more times, putting a little more force behind it each time and then paused to gently run his palms over the now pink skin of his ass, feeling the heat it gave off beneath his palms.  

________________________________________ 

Ren’s hand landed on his ass harder than it did the first night, causing him to fall forwards and gasp. He didn't have time to recuperate as Ren’s hand came down again and again before running over the stinging skin.

Laying over the armrest he whined, feeling pathetic but desperate for Ren to keep touching him.

________________________________________ 

Hux’s whine went straight to Kylo’s cock, and it throbbed as he continued to pet Hux’s skin. He brought his hand down and then through Hux’s legs to palm at his hard cock. As his finger swiped over the head, it came away wet with precome, and more arousal went through Kylo as he held back a shiver, thinking about the implications of Hux being so turned on right now. “Do you get off on pain, kitten? Or is there something else that’s got you so wet right now?”

________________________________________ 

"I... I don't know." He was feeling so many things, the sensation of bending over and listening to Ren, the teasing of his ass and now the stinging pain. He hadn't experimented with pain on his own nor with any partner, beyond rough sex.

________________________________________ 

Kylo hummed and brought his hand back up to Hux’s ass giving it a few gentle pats. “If you’re interested, that’s something we can explore later,” he said. “Right now though, we should get ready to go to dinner.” Kylo stood up from the couch and stretched before checking his suit to make sure everything was still in good order. He looked down at Hux who was still catching his breath on the couch, and reached out to push his fingers gently through his hair. “You’re doing so well for me. I’ll be quite proud to be seen with you tonight.”

 ________________________________________

Hux's limbs had cramped up over the twenty some minutes he was bent over. He was also trying to get his erection to go down which would be easier dressed.

Ren’s fingers in his hair had him wanting to lean into the gentle touch but his hair was already getting messed up. It was after hours so it should be ok. Ren’s words took him by surprise. So far this was a very private thing due to their work. The chances of him running into anyone he knew at this restaurant was so slim it was practically nonexistent. But Ren hung out with this level of class and might know people. Still, his words had pride swelling in him that Ren thought of him like that.

"What if we run into someone from work?" He asked as he climbed off the couch and started dressing.

________________________________________ 

The chances of running into someone from work were very slim but he supposed it wasn't impossible. "Then we greet them if they come by us and let them think what they want. If they ask we'll tell them I'm interested in furthering your career, which isn't untrue."

While Hux finished getting dressed, Kylo went to wash his hands and straighten his appearance in the mirror. When he came back out, Hux was dressed and waiting for him. Kylo grabbed his briefcase from his desk and approached Hux, placing his fingers beneath his chin and leaning in to press his lips against his forehead. "Let's go have fun."

They headed out of the office which was mostly empty now save for a few overachievers and the cleaning crew, none of which paid them any mind. Out in front of the building there was a car waiting for them, and Kylo opened the door to let Hux get in first. Kylo had driven himself to work that morning but his car would be fine in the ramp over the weekend.

 ________________________________________

The late summer air was still stifling hot and Hux was thankful for the car directly outside of the building. Since they weren't done, he'd rather avoid being outside and sweating. The driver opened the door for them and Ren signaled for him to get in. The back seat was spacious with plenty of legroom but Ren sat close enough to him their legs were touching.

As the driver climbed in Ren slid his hand over Hux's leg, moving higher until it was resting on his inner thigh, dangerously close to his dick that was perking up at any simulation.

"Have you been here before?" Hux asked, trying to distract Ren from working him up again, not wanting to walk through the restaurant with tented pants.

________________________________________ 

Kylo ran his hand up Hux's thigh, feeling over the slight texture change where the lace stopped and skin began underneath his pant leg. He turned his head towards Hux's, absently stroking along the inseam of his pants, and said, "Yes, I have. I wouldn't take you somewhere unless I've been there before to know that it's good. While you're with me, you'll enjoy the best."

Hux seemed to hold his breath as Kylo pet up the inside of his thigh and let the edge of his hand brush against his crotch before moving back down. They had a twenty minute drive ahead of them which would be just enough time to get him worked up and then let him come back down.

"I think next weekend we'll invest in some new suits for you. Would you like that, kitten?" Kylo kept his eyes on Hux, wondering if having someone else hear Kylo call him a pet name would have an effect on him. His driver had seen and heard far worse things, but he was paid generously for it.

________________________________________ 

Hux couldn't help how his dick came to life when Ren barely grazed over it. Hux didn't doubt that this was an amazing restaurant. What was confusing was why Ren would bring him to go with. He also wanted to buy him suits, surely nice expensive ones which Hux wouldn't say no to. "I would."

They spent the short driving discussing the restaurant and then mostly in silence as Ren’s hand would work its way up Hux's leg then back down it. A few times he would cup and rub Hux through his pants and Hux was embarrassed at how quickly he'd harden and how easily he gasped at his touch. Ren did let off as they neared the restaurant allowing Hux to mostly settle but he was still on edge and easily stimulated.

________________________________________ 

Once they arrived at the restaurant and were out of the car, Kylo let his hand rest lightly on Hux’s lower back as they walked into the entrance. They were immediately welcomed in and shown to a table in the corner against the windows where they had some measure of privacy but it wasn’t much. The restaurant was designed to be open and spacious with its modern white and silver décor and light wood furnishings.

Their server greeted them almost as soon as they sat down, and Kylo went ahead and ordered a bottle of wine for them.

“Hopefully, you don’t mind me ordering for you,” he said once the server left to get it for them. “But you mentioned you enjoyed drinking wine with your cat during your down time so I assumed you’d approve.”

 ________________________________________

Hux was a bit embarrassed over the fact he'd never ordered a bottle of wine at a restaurant. Glasses yes, but never the full bottle. Ren didn't need to know that. "I don't mind and I trust your judgment on wine selection." He had only seen someone order for something else in movies and had always found it appalling and over controlling. Here he felt doted on.

The waiter returned with the bottle of wine, popping it and pouring them each a glass and setting it on the table and handing them the menu. The website did not have the prices on it and while Hux expected it up be expensive, not this expensive. The menu was small with only a few choices for each course. "What are you going to get?" Hux asked before sipping his wine, hoping it would ease the uneasiness over how out of place he felt and the heat of arousal still itching at his skin.

 ________________________________________

“I’m thinking I’ll start with the roasted prawns followed by the seared beef striploin. Although it’s tempting to order the duck breast again.” Kylo closed his menu and set it aside, reaching for his wine glass and observing Hux as he read over the menu. “Has something caught your eye or would you like a recommendation?”

 ________________________________________

Everything on the menu looked good, and if Ren picked it out for him it would be guaranteed that Ren was ok with the price. "Everything looks good. What would you recommend I get?"

 ________________________________________

Kylo hummed as he looked over Hux and then reopened his menu. “The tomato and chevre salad with the smoked sturgeon entrée is good if you enjoy fish. Otherwise I’d recommend the sweet corn flan with the roast duck. Both go well with the wine we ordered.”

The server approached them again as Hux thought over his choices and Kylo put in his order as he discreetly slipped off one of his shoes. When Hux began to tell her his order, Kylo extended his leg and rubbed his foot up Hux’s ankle under his pant leg.

________________________________________ 

Hux was in the middle of ordering the sturgeon when something brushed over his ankle and made him jump. The waiter asked him if he was ok and the smirk on Ren’s face told him it was him. He assured the waiter he was fine and finished ordering, meanwhile Ren’s foot kept brushing higher and higher. The tables had a sheet of cloth hanging off the side covering their legs. Hux didn't dare try to kick Ren off and there was nowhere for him to move out of his reach. The waiter left and Hux turned his full attention to Ren, giving him a quizzical look.

________________________________________ 

“Are you sure everything’s alright?” he asked, echoing the server’s question with a smirk. He lifted his leg to Hux’s thigh and brushed his toes along the inseam before resting his heel on Hux’s chair and just resting his foot against his groin. “You look a little flushed.”

 ________________________________________

Hux looked at him with a frown but couldn't help his eyes closing and the sharp intake of air when Ren’s foot pressed against his cock. "You-" Ren pressed down harder. "You know exactly how I'm doing." He could get through this. As long as he didn't have to get up he could sit through dinner with a boner. The hardest part would be the growing need to go and climb on Ren in front of everyone.

________________________________________ 

Kylo wanted to laugh but he pulled the urge down into a grin as he rolled his toes against Hux's quickly hardening cock. His cheeks were an adorable shade of pink as he visibly took in a controlled breath and let it out slowly.

"Tell me about your career goals," Kylo said as he continued to massage Hux with his foot.

 ________________________________________

Hux started to explain how he wanted to branch into project management. Ren’s foot would occasionally make presses and rolls against his crotch making it difficult to concentrate. When the first course arrived, Ren removed his foot while they ate and managed to keep it off as the following courses came directly after another.

The food was amazing and perfectly portioned so that Hux didn't feel gross or bloated by the time they were served dessert, but pleasantly full. Ren had been pouring him more wine as soon as his glass was low and he had a pleasant buzz going on.

As the waiter brought them the check, Hux relaxed into the chair sipping the last bit of his wine, finally feeling like he could relax now that they were leaving and he would be in private with him again.

"Do you have any other plans for the evening?" Hux asked after the waiter had left with Ren’s card, excitement pooling at the thought of blowing Ren.

________________________________________ 

Any tension or uncertainty that Hux had held when they first sat down was gone and he looked comfortable and content with a full stomach and some alcohol in him. "I thought we might go for a drive," he said looking down to Hux's chest. The way he was leaning back allowed Kylo to see the vague shape of the bra beneath it, and Kylo couldn't wait to see it again. "We'll see where we end up."

Once the waiter came back with his card they headed out the door where the car was already waiting for them. Kylo allowed Hux to get in first before turning to the driver and quietly telling him to take the long way out of downtown before going towards the office. He then got in next Hux and sat closer than required again.

"Are you enjoying yourself so far?" he asked, sliding his hand down Hux's thigh and then back up.

________________________________________ 

Hearing they were going back to the office was a bit disappointing but he wasn't sure what he was expecting. If they were going to fuck they could do it in the office. He really wasn't looking forward to driving home.

"The evening has been excellent but there's still something I haven't had," Hux said, placing his hand on Ren’s thigh and moving up while giving him his best seductive look.

 ________________________________________

Kylo hummed in amusement as Hux touched his thigh and looked at him with hooded eyes. “You’re bold,” he said as he wrapped his hand around Hux’s wrist. He held it where it was for a moment, squeezing slightly before moving it to press against his cock. “You’re right though, I promised you could see it tonight.”

 ________________________________________

For a second Hux thought Ren was going to push his hand away, but then he moved it over his crotch and Hux nearly moaned being able to finally feel him. He cupped him through the fabric grabbing and feeling him through the fabric. He was warm and did feel large and Hux wanted it out of his pants.

Hux leaned into Ren’s ear before humming, "Hmm, are you going to let me suck your cock, daddy?" He had rehearsed the line in his head, saying it perfectly without any hesitation.

________________________________________ 

Kylo groaned, heat washing through his body and pulsing hot in his cock at Hux’s words. Every time before this, Kylo had to work to get Hux to call him daddy, but now he’d said it unprompted and without reserve, and the effect was potent. “Yes,” he said, his voice low and almost gravely. “Come sit on my lap first though, baby.”

While Kylo had previously been likening Hux to a kitten, the grin he gave Kylo as he moved off his seat and over to straddle his lap was very much a cat who’d cornered its prey. Hux had had a goal and he’d gotten it. Kylo was more than happy to give him what he wanted.

As Hux settled, Kylo rolled up the partition between them and the driver—more to offer him peace of mind than to give either of them privacy. With Hux on his lap, Kylo immediately cupped to the back of his neck to pull him in for a heady kiss. He tasted of wine and crème brulée and eagerly met each of Kylo’s movements. As they kissed, Kylo took off Hux’s tie and began to unbutton his shirt to reveal the bra beneath it. Every sensation was heightened by the fact that they were still stuck in downtown traffic and people were constantly walking past them on the sidewalks. The windows were tinted enough that they couldn’t see in but it still felt like they weren’t supposed to be doing this.

 ________________________________________

It was apparent how that word affected Ren. Hux still wasn't certain how he felt about it, but he loved Ren’s reaction to it and how he could use it to get what he wanted. When he climbed on Ren’s lab he ground their hips together, rubbing his once again growing erection against Ren’s.

He glanced behind to see the window close then was pulled into a kiss. He continued to roll his hips as Ren’s hands moved between them to start undressing him as they kissed. It was thrilling, being able to see the people walk by. From the outside he couldn't see into the car and knew no one could see them.

Ren tossed the tie onto the seat next to them soon followed by the shirt leaving Hux in the bra and pants. Before Ren could go for more of his clothes, Hux cupped Ren’s dick again, feeling how he had filled out more. Hux's mouth started to water, he had waited long enough for this.

 ________________________________________

Kylo cursed when Hux reached between them and grabbed his cock again. It was as hard as he could get within the confines of his pants and he started to feel impatient. He'd planned on teasing Hux a bit more, playing with his nipples and leaving light bruises down his neck, but all of that was slipping in favor of having Hux touching his cock now.

"Kneel on the floor for me, baby," he murmured bringing his hands to Hux's hips and nudging him back. Hux didn't hesitate to comply and before Kylo could say anything else his hands were opening his belt and undoing his fly. Kylo watched Hux's face eagerly to see what kind of reaction he'd have to finally having this.

 ________________________________________

As soon as Ren gave the order Hux slid back onto the floor. It was cramped but he managed to wiggle between Ren’s legs which were spread to accommodate him. Feeling he had enough permission, Hux started to undo Ren’s belt. Ren didn't stop him and soon Hux had his belt undone and fly open and was reaching into his underwear to pull him out. The warmth of his cock was the first sensation along with the thick girth wrapped inside of his fingers as he pulled it out. Hux's first thought was he wasn't lying about being large. He wasn't unrealistically large but Hux knew he'd have difficulty fitting it inside him. Still, it was wonderfully proportionate, the thickness complementing the length.

He gave it a stroke, looking up at Ren’s face to see his reaction. Before Ren could tell him anything he dipped forwards and took the tip into his mouth, pulling the foreskin down with his hand and running his tongue over the head. His scent was stronger than the taste. He was a bit salty and his musky scent was mixed with the smell of cologne. Hux groaned around him as he took him farther in, running his tongue over a vein on the underside.

 ________________________________________

Hux's reaction was perfect with how he sighed when he took out Kylo's cock and stroked down it with a curiosity Kylo would let himself think was awe. He was about to encourage Hux to keep going but it wasn't necessary as Hux leaned in to take Kylo into his mouth. Kylo let out a soft moan at the feeling of lips and tongue around his cock and brought his hand up to push through Hux's hair. The boy looked so good from this angle and was working his cock so well. "That's it, just like that," he purred. "Go a little further down, I know you can."

 ________________________________________

Ren’s encouragement went straight to his cock that was uncomfortably trapped in the tiny panties. He bobbed over the end, sucking as he licked over it for a moment before trying to relax his throat and slowly him him farther onto his mouth. The weight of him on his tongue felt perfect, and he managed to get over half of it in his mouth before gagging and pulling off. He coughed, and started stroking him with his hand while he regained his composure, looking up at Ren. From his angle on the floor, he wasn't able to watch his face while he blew him which was less than ideal but he would take it.

Gaining his breath he leaned back down, still holding his cock in his hand, he licked over the tip before licking up the underside from the base to the tip, while nuzzling it against his face. He did this looking up at Ren, with his eyes lidded and tongue obscenely out, licking broad stripes over his cock. Back at the tip he took it into his mouth, sucking on it while lightly pumping him at his base, trying to tease him like he had done to himself.

 ________________________________________

Hux knew what he was doing with Kylo's cock and fuck if it wasn't one of the sexiest things he'd ever seen. A full body shiver went through him and he moaned low in his throat as Hux rubbed his cheek against the shaft. It was about as long as Hux's face was tall and the image easily leant itself to the imagery of a cat rubbing against its master for affection. The long licks only added to that and Kylo wondered if Hux would be interested in exploring some light pet play later. For now he lost himself to the perfect cock worship he was receiving.

"Lovely kitten," he said pushing his fingers through Hux's hair. "Such a good little cocksucker, aren't you?" After a few moments of letting Hux suck him with soft teasing touches, Kylo tightened his fingers in Hux's hair forcing his head back and staring down at his flushed cheeks. "Would you like me to be rough? Use you like a slut? You're already dressed for the part after all."

 ________________________________________

Hux was pleased with the sounds he was pulling from Ren who seemed to be enjoying it. He flushed at the pet name, it worsening at the derogatory word that followed, the sensation going directly to his cock.

Hux went back to sucking at the tip with Ren’s fingers lightly in his hair when they tightened and forced him down on Ren’s cock. Hux wasn't expecting it but moaned loudly at the combination of roughness and words. Hux gagged and Ren pulled him off him, looking down at him to answer his question. Hux swallowed, trying to compose himself from how turned on he was, probably making a mess in his panties.

"Yes." His answer came out as a pant and Ren didn't hesitate at pulling him back down on his cock, Hux opening his mouth and took it as far as Ren pushed into him.

 ________________________________________

Kylo brought his other hand up to Hux's head to steady it as he started forcing his mouth down on his cock. The wet slide of his cock in Hux's mouth and partway down his throat felt incredible and had Kylo feeling high on the pleasure from it, and the obscene sound of him gagging turned Kylo on even more, making him wonder if he'd even have the stamina he'd need to last the drive. He held Hux halfway down his cock for a few seconds and then pulled him off, forcing his face up and smiling down at him in satisfaction. His cheeks were cherry red and his eyes looked wet with tears from the effort of taking Kylo so roughly. His lips were slick and maybe a little swollen, and all of it made for a wonderfully debauched picture. "What a good look for you," he said bring the hand that wasn't holding Hux's hair up and passing his thumb over Hux's lip. Hux's tongue immediately came out to swipe at it so Kylo pushed it into his mouth and sighed as he started sucking on it. "Filthy," he commented with pride. Thinking Hux had had enough of a breather, Kylo took his finger out of his mouth and brought Hux's head back down onto his cock.

 ________________________________________

Hux didn't think he could be so turned on from sucking cock. He had enjoyed it in the past but this was a new level; the outfit, the facefucking, and the stop and go downtown traffic where people walked outside just a few feet away. Ren controlled the pace and it somehow made it easier to let him into his throat. When Ren held him down while he was partway down his throat, Hux did gag and tried to pull up, but Ren held him still. He could feel his eyes watering as he made a noise, which must have felt good as the vibrations went through his throat around Ren’s cock.

Ren pulled him off leaving Hux gasping for air. He looked up at Ren through wet eyes, who looked down at him as if he was going to eat him up. Hux took Ren’s fingers into his mouth, moaning around them as he licked over them. Not being distracted by choking on Ren’s cock, Hux became aware again of how painfully hard he was and griped onto his pant legs to keep from rubbing himself.

When Ren removed his fingers Hux chased them but then was forced back down on his cock. The second time around he was more prepared and even more aroused. Ren pushed into his throat and he took it without gagging. His face and eyes burned as he swallowed around it, the muscles of his throat contracting around it.

 ________________________________________

When Kylo held Hux down the second he couldn't stop himself from crying out as the pleasure of it crashed through him. He cursed and pulled Hux off again, giving him only a few seconds to breathe before pushing back into his mouth with a more controlled pace, only pushing in far enough for the head of his cock to be momentarily surrounded by his throat. "God you're fucking perfect," he growled as he used Hux's mouth. "How did I get so lucky to find a nasty little thing like you?"

Kylo relaxed his grip on Hux and let him pull back and breathe. "I'm close," he said, his own breathing slightly labored. "I want you to stroke daddy's cock and make me come on your face, baby."

________________________________________ 

The noise that Ren made was different than any that he had made for him before. Hux felt both pride and arousal that he was the cause of it and wanted to pull more from him. The pace he set was more manageable and the praise mixed with shaming spurring him on. He moaned around him before pulling off, taking the chance to breathe.

Telling him he was close had him back on his cock, hand around the base as his mouth engulfed the end swallowing it down again. He wanted to taste him but Ren wanted it on his face and he was determined to get both. Ren gave him another warning and Hux pulled back, opening his mouth and sticking out his tongue for the tip of Ren’s cock to brush against as he stroked the rest. The angle was perfect as he could look up at Ren and say, "come on me daddy."

 ________________________________________

Everything was already perfect with the way that Hux was looking up at him and had opened his mouth with his tongue sticking out as he stroked him. He was already so close, but then Hux got a glint in his eye and said those words and It felt like Kylo's orgasm was ripped out of him as he moaned loudly. He came hard, his cock pulsing and covering Hux's face in hot come as pleasure filled and surrounded him. He hadn't been able to keep his eyes open for those first few seconds but he forced them open then so he could watch Hux catch his come on his tongue as he stroked him to completion. He relaxed against the seat and panted as he came back to himself, feeling incredibly stunned that he'd had such a good orgasm on his first time with a new person.

 ________________________________________

Hux couldn't suppress the smile that came across his face as Ren moaned loudly before the first bit of come hit his tongue. The next spurt hit his upper lip and he angled his hand and closed his eyes to let Ren hit higher. He rolled the bit that got in good mouth over his tongue as hot streaks fell over his face. When Hux felt he was safe from getting hit in the eye, he opened them again to see Ren looking down at him panting, mouth open and eyes half open. Hux smugly took the tip of his cock back into his mouth, licking over the sensitive tip, cleaning it. He knew he looked obscene, face covered in come and wearing the lacy bralet.

Pulling off his dick, Hux climbed onto Ren’s lap, pulling Ren’s hand to cup his cock, gasping at the feeling. "Mm look what you did to me daddy," Hux said in the lewdest way possible while rolling his hips into Ren’s hand. The way Ren melted every time he said that word made him feel powerful and that he had some control of the situation.

 ________________________________________

Kylo felt a wave of possessiveness go through him as Hux called him daddy again and it made him want to hold on tight and not let go. He squeezed Hux's cock through his pants and smiled at the whining moan it drew from him. "You've been such a good boy for me tonight, haven't you? You deserve a treat for everything you did."

Kylo undid Hux's fly and his cock sprang out almost immediately, the panties having no hold on him whatsoever. "Look how hard you got just from sucking my cock, baby. You didn't even touch yourself while you were doing it." He began stroking Hux with one hand while the other slid up his chest and then under the bra to rub at one of his nipples. Hux gasped at the touch and Kylo pinched the nipple between his fingers, tugging on it lightly to draw another reaction from him. Kylo decided that he didn't care about this suit and wasn't going to try and catch Hux's come this time. He'd rather play with his nipple instead as he stroked him to completion. "Let me see you come, baby."

 ________________________________________

Hux cursed as Ren took him firmly in his hand and began stroking him. He was already close and Ren’s hand covered so much of his cock. He gasped when Ren’s other hand went to his nipple and gripped onto his shoulders to steady himself as pleasure wracked through him. It only took a few strokes after Ren’s command and he was coming, face scrunched up and mouth slack as he spilled over Ren’s hands. He didn't hold back the noises he was making, and as soon as he was finished he collapsed back onto Ren’s legs, trembling at how his body felt oversensitive and wrung out. "Fuck," he panted, leaning against the partition wall.

 ________________________________________

Kylo laughed softly and said, "Fuck is right." Now that they'd both come, Kylo took his time to look Hux over. Come was slowly slipping down his face, his skin was flushed, and his spent cock was lying outside of the panties. Kylo didn't want to let him go yet. If this had been as good as it was, what would the next time be like? And the time after that? He wanted to find out sooner rather than later. "Would you like to come home with me?" Kylo asked, petting his hands down Hux's sides and then to his cock, lifting it and putting it back into the lace.

 ________________________________________

It took Hux a moment to register what Ren had said. He didn't think he could be up again for sex if Ren wanted but he wasn't going to miss the chance to visit whatever massive house Ren must have. His dick felt oversensitive when Ren tucked it away and the sensation of drying come began to get disgusting.

"What are we going to do at your place?" Hux asked, trying to keep the tone seductive but then glanced around the car.  "Do you have a tissue or something?"

 ________________________________________

Kylo started to answer Hux's question but paused when he asked for a tissue and huffed a laugh. He pressed the button on the door that rolled down the partition leaning around Hux to see his driver. "James, do you have any face wipes? If not could you pass back some tissues?"

James looked up and glanced briefly at Hux in Kylo's lap before meeting his eyes in the rear view mirror. "Makeup remover wipes or the cleansers?"

Kylo grinned knowing that up in the passenger seat was an eclectic assortment of items that Kylo has needed in the car at one point or another. "Cleansers are good." He reached forward, shifting Hux on his lap, as the wipes were passed back. "You're the best," he said as he took the resealable packet of face cleansers.

"I know, sir," James responded with an amused smile before turning his focus back to the road.

Kylo just shook his head as he opened the pack and took out one of the damp towelettes and started wiping the come off of Hux's face for him.

 ________________________________________

Hux jerked his head away, shame filing him that he let someone see him like that. He even still had the bra on. The driver seemed unphased and the choice in products gave Hux the feeling this was a common occurrence. He didn't want to think about why Ren had makeup remover in the front seat now.

Ren cleaned him up and he crawled out of his lap, onto the seat next to him, exhaustion starting to come over him. As much as he'd like to go to Ren’s house, he wouldn't be able to put out again. He pulled his shirt on, leaving it open. "What did you have in mind for the evening? I don't know if I could do that again tonight."

________________________________________ 

When Hux moved back to his seat Kylo took the opportunity to put his own dick back in his pants and do them up. Using one of the face wipes he cleaned Hux's come off his suit as best as he could but it was ultimately destined for the dry cleaners.

"Nothing," Kylo answered as he dropped the used wipes into the side of the door. "Tonight would consist of talking and sleeping, but I'd like you to stay the weekend." James caught his eye in the mirror again and Kylo gave him a short nod. They had made it to the highway a few minutes ago and James quickly changed lanes, anticipating taking an exit to go to Kylo's house rather than the office. It was possible that Hux would say no but he didn't think he would.

 ________________________________________

The thought Ren wanted to just talk and sleep was almost as surprising as the realization that he had let him come half on his suit. Hux didn't have any plans for the weekend and if he did he would have cancelled them. "I'd like that."

It felt like a dream pulling into Ren’s community. The houses were large and perfectly manicured lawns visible in the street lamps. He was being taken home by a man who brought him out to an expensive dinner and wanted to buy him suits as well as pay him. All he had to do was have amazing sex and call him daddy.

 ________________________________________

The houses became more spread out and the yards hidden behind patches of trees until they reached the end of the drive and turned into Kylo’s driveway. When the trees parted they revealed his home. Kylo was too used to it now to see it as impressive, but he was always reminded whenever he brought someone new here. Hux’s face was mostly neutral, but his eyes widened a fraction as they took in the modern styled house. Kylo had had it custom built, pulling a lot of inspiration from Frank Lloyd Wright’s style of architecture with a minimalist modern take.

James pulled around the circular end of the driveway and stopped in front of the main entrance. Kylo thanked him as he and Hux got out of the car, letting him know that he wouldn’t call on him over the weekend. If he and Hux wanted to go somewhere, Kylo could drive them in one of his other cars.

Kylo unlocked the front door and stepped inside, quickly entering the security code to turn off the alarm and then stepping further in to let Hux come through as well. There was some almost innocent in the way that Hux’s eyes widened slightly again as he looked around the room, clutching his suit jacket in his arms. The main floor was technically the second floor as the house was built on a hill. Most of this level was open with the large kitchen and a dining area off to the left, a sunken section of seating meant for entertaining in the center, and then the master bedroom and the stairs to take you downstairs on the right. The far wall was covered in floor to ceiling windows with a few glass doors that led to the balcony that ran the length of the house. Beyond that was the view of the ocean. That view was the main reason Kylo had bought the property.

 ________________________________________

“Welcome to my home,” Kylo said shutting the door behind Hux and resetting the alarm before touching his hand to the small of Hux’s back and guided him towards the master bedroom. “Let’s get you something else to wear.”

 ________________________________________

It was the kind of house Hux had only seen on tv. Growing up he had been in his father's friends houses who had money but none of them looked quite like this. The back of the house looked over the ocean, which was barely visible from where the moon streaked across the surface. He didn't have much time as Ren was leading him towards the other side of the house. Hux assumed if he was staying the night he'd be sleeping in Ren’s bed, which was probably massive and comfortable. "The view looks spectacular, even at night," Hux commented.

 ________________________________________

“Yes, it really is. It’s too bad we missed sunset though, because that’s what this view was made for.” The same view was visible from his bedroom as well, but at the moment the blackout blinds were closed. Figuring Hux would want a chance to see it still, he pressed the button on the wall that began to draw them back up. The bedroom itself was fairly simple and the room wasn’t as oversized as it could’ve been. The main features of it though were the walk-in closet with the washer and dryer installed in it and then the en suite that included his and hers sinks along with a large tub and a two-person shower stall.

Ignoring all of this though, Kylo turned to Hux and set his hands on his shoulders, running them down his chest. “May I undress you?”

 ________________________________________

Hux was right about Ren having a large bed. The windows opening almost made him jump, quickly looking to see what the movement was then feeling silly for it. The view could be seen in the bedroom and Hux was jealous that this was how Ren lived.

Hux's attention was brought back when Ren ran his hands over him. Hux nodded and Ren started undoing the buttons, the first two already undone when he didn't bother getting fully dressed. Ren pushed the shirt off his shoulders, letting it fall to the floor. Standing in the bralet, Ren gently unbuckled his belt and fly letting the pants fall to his ankles. Hux stepped out of them, pushing his shoes off in the process and now stood in nothing but the lingerie in front of Ren who ran his fingers over the tops of the stockings then up Hux's sides, leaving goosebumps in their wake.

 ________________________________________

It was nice to look Hux over in the lingerie knowing that they were done for the night. Without any demanding goals he could take his time giving his appearance attention. “You really do look stunning in these. I’d like to see you in other variations over time if you like them.” He reached around Hux’s back and undid the bra clasp before pulling it forward off of his arms, dropping it to the floor with his pants and shirt. Even though they weren’t going to do anything else, it was too tempting to not bring his hands up to Hux’s nipples and rub his thumbs around then before giving them a quick squeeze between his fingers. Hux sucked in a breath that had Kylo grinning as he moved on to the other pieces. His hands ran down Hux’s front as Kylo knelt on one knee to be able to unclip the garters. The stockings lost some of their tension and Kylo grabbed the top of one and began rolling it down. As he did he noticed the fine red hair on Hux’s legs and filed away the suggestion of shaving them for later.

 ________________________________________

"I'd like to wear other things you pick out." Hux would admit that Ren had good taste and he liked the way he looked in the set. Still, it had been a long day and it felt heavenly finally having the bra and stockings removed.

There was something sweet with the way Ren undressed him, doting. Once the stockings were removed Ren stood again. Hux ran his hands up over Ren’s chest, feeling the shape of him, wanting to see him without his clothes. He placed his hands over the top button and paused, looking up the few inches to get Ren’s permission.

 ________________________________________

Kylo had planned to finish undressing Hux before he got undressed, especially because he was still wearing the butt plug, but if Hux wanted to see him then he could. There was no point in keeping his body covered now that he’d seen his cock. Kylo stood up and left his arms at his sides. “Go ahead,” he told Hux with a nod.

________________________________________ 

Hux unbuttoned the top button, working his way down revealing a bit more flesh each one. His knuckles grazed over Ren’s skin as he moved, feeling his warm firmness. With the shirt open he pushed it over Ren’s arms and it took willpower to not react. He did work out, and his body looked more like a models then a CEO's. Hux had a moment of feeling that it wasn't fair, but Ren worked for everything he had, both his job and body. He ran his hands over his chest, starting at his collarbone down over his chest, over his abs, stopping at his belt.

"Where do you find the time to work out?" He asked as he unbuckled his belt.

________________________________________ 

Kylo gave Hux a lopsided grin as he ran his hands over his bare chest. “A couple times a week in the morning. It’s more in the diet than the exercise,” he said as Hux pulled his belt out of the loops of his pants. He’d normally be a little more stringent about just dropping clothes to the floor like this and leaving it there, but it wasn’t every day that he brought home someone who had caught his attentions as hard as Hux had. He could put aside his need to minimize and unclutter things for a weekend.

Hux let his pants drop to the floor as well, and Kylo stepped out of them along with his shoes and socks, but stopped Hux before he could remove his shorts. “You first,” he said. “I imagine, you’re wanting to be rid of the plug by now. Go ahead and take off the garter belt and panties and then kneel on the bed.”

 ________________________________________

Hux was distracted by the line of hair leading into his underwear then the muscular legs underneath it when Ren gently grabbed his arms.

The panties and garter took a second to slip off and Hux stretched as he walked the few steps towards the bed. He climbed onto it, the mattress feeling as soft as he imagined. Fully on it he bent over, resting his head on his arms, giving Ren a full view of his ass and the plug. He was tired and could roll over and fall asleep if allowed. Being in this position in Ren’s bed had the thought cross his mind of what it would be like for Ren to fuck him like this. Ren would be rough with him just like was in the car, fingers digging into his hips as his slammed into him calling him baby. Hux gasped when Ren’s fingers brushed over his ass then over the base of the plug, shifting it before pulling on it to remove it.

________________________________________ 

Kylo didn’t bother with any teasing before taking the plug out, only waiting long enough to make sure Hux was relaxed so it could come out easily. He patted Hux’s hip when it was out, bringing it into the bathroom and setting it on the counter before going back into the room to gather up the scattered clothes and bring them into the closet. He leaned against the doorframe and crossed his arms, smiling to see Hux had decidedly made himself comfortable in his bed and had slipped under the covers. “I’m assuming you’re done for the night then. Do you want anything to wear or are you comfortable as is?”

________________________________________ 

With the plug out Hux felt completely relaxed. Ren disappeared into the bathroom so Hux climbed under the blankets, sinking into the plush pillows.

"I'm too exhausted and fucked out to do anything else," he admitted. "Comfortable as is." He rarely slept naked on his own but in someone else's bed it was sexy and he hoped Ren would be joining him in it.

 ________________________________________

Kylo huffed in amusement and told Hux he’d join him in a moment. He went into the bathroom to do his nightly routine before stepping out of his boxers and getting in bed with Hux. Even though there was enough room on the bed for them to sleep comfortably apart, Kylo moved in close to Hux and wrapped an arm around his waist to hold him. He nuzzled his nose into Hux’s hair and sighed. There was an urge to tell Hux how much he’d enjoyed tonight or to thank him for entertaining Kylo in this, but both of those felt too sentimental for the moment. Instead, he kissed Hux’s neck and said, “Goodnight, baby.”

________________________________________ 

Hux laid there moving every so often go feel the sheets slide against his skin. When Ren climbed in bed he wrapped himself around Hux who relaxed into the embrace. Hux hummed in response before adding a goodnight and quickly slipped into unconsciousness.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We love reading comments!


	5. First Times & Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally getting to the REALLY good stuff ;D

Kylo woke up at his usual time of 5am to the sight of a sleeping Hux curled up against his side. They’d shifted in the night to Kylo lying on his back and Hux facing him with his leg thrown over Kylo’s and his arm across his chest. Kylo yawned and stretched as much as he could without shifting Hux before kissing the top of Hux’s head. Being that it was the weekend and he had company Kylo decided that it wouldn’t hurt to go back to sleep for a little while longer.

The second time he woke up it was just before seven and he knew that he wouldn’t be able to fall asleep again. Hux was sleeping as hard as he had been two hours ago, so Kylo decided to let him get his rest. He managed to slip out of Hux’s grip, placing a quick kiss on his forehead before getting out of bed. After taking a shower and getting cleaned up for the day, he started to get dressed. He wondered for a moment whether or not he should dress more formally to keep up the image of a rich benefactor for Hux, but quickly decided that there was no particular image that he needed to hold himself to. The gifts and treatment would speak for itself, so he pulled on a pair of comfortable sweatpants and a thin tshirt.

Out in the main room he went to start making breakfast for them. There was another moment where he hesitated because his normal breakfast was quite bland and intended for fuel rather than enjoyment. He was hesitant to let himself break that pattern but he wanted to treat Hux. He had all of the ingredients to make a batch of pancakes and could sprinkle in some fresh berries once he started cooking them. To go with the pancakes he had some turkey sausages and eggs. After starting a pot of coffee, he started the process of making the pancake batter.

\-----------------------------

Hux woke to a view of the ocean. He laid still, watching the waves in the distance break against a rock that jutted out into the ocean. After the moment he turned over, seeing Ren was nowhere in the bedroom. The door to the bathroom was open and Hux entered it to relief himself and splash some water on his face. The bathroom was just as luxurious as the rest of the house, following the modern yet unique aesthetic Ren had going on. Hux wondered if he’d get to take a shower or a bath there during his stay.

Heading back into the bedroom, Ren was still nowhere to be seen so Hux debated if she should put on any clothes before going to look for him. He assumed Ren lived alone but there was always the chance he had a butler or something. He wandered into the closet to find their clothes from last night spilling out of the hamper. Ren’s shirt had fallen to the floor and Hux put in on, smiling to himself at how oversized it was on him. Ren was only a short distance taller than him so the shirt just covered his ass but was baggy everywhere. He left the top three buttons undone, hoping Ren would enjoy the look and exited the bedroom.

The smell of food and coffee hit him. The open layout made it easy to go straight for the kitchen, walking around the corner to find Ren cooking in pair of sweatpants and a thin shirt that you could see his muscles through. It was the most casual thing Hux had ever seen him and fuck if he didn’t look just as good in it as the suit.

“Morning,” Hux said as he walked in.

\-----------------------------

Kylo paused to look over his shoulder and smiled when he saw Hux looking bed rumpled and wearing Kylo's shirt from last night. It was just big enough to cover him and made him look smaller than he really was. The look had Kylo's stomach doing a little flip as his eyes traveled down those long pale legs.

"Good morning, kitten," he said turning back to the pancakes in front of him. He flipped them over and moved to flip the sausages in their pan. When Hux reached him, Kylo held out his arm for Hux to come closer and he pulled him in to kiss his forehead and reach down to grab his ass beneath the shirt. "There's coffee over there," he said nodding to the other side of the counter. "How do you like your eggs?"

\-----------------------------

Hux was regrettably starting to enjoy that damn name. Lucky for him Ren wouldn't use it in front of others. When he walked towards Ren he slipped an arm around his waist as Ren grabbed his ass. Coffee sounded amazing and he pulled away to get some after telling Ren he liked his eggs over hard.

There was already a mug, container of sugar and milk sitting out. He wasn't sure if Ren was being courteous or didn't want him rooting through his kitchen. With a coffee in hand he sat down at the island counter watching Ren cook, staring at his ass through the stretchy material. It was nice to be dotted on.

From this angle Hux could see out onto a pool that also overlooked the ocean. "Do you swim often?"

\-----------------------------

"Hm?" Kylo took the pancakes off the pan and looked back to see Hux staring out the window towards the pool. "Oh. No, not particularly often anymore. It's not quite big enough to do laps and swimming by yourself gets boring after a while." With the pancakes and sausages done, Kylo started working on the eggs. "We can go swimming later if you'd like though. Either in the pool or down on the beach."

\-----------------------------

While sitting at the counter Hux wondered what people would think of him now. His father would call him a whore along with a string of derogatory slurs. Tell him what he was doing was demeaning and cheating, though he was certain his father had done the same with woman at his work, but with much less reward to them. Hux had the satisfaction that he was being a whore with someone who lived in a multi million dollar house and that would still get across through Brendols thick skull. Would he still be here if he wasn't being paid? He already knew the answer was yes but he wasn't going to tell Ren that.

Phasma would call him a lucky son of a bitch when he told her about the food, pool, and amazing view. She had already told him to 'go tap that rich ass' when he texted her last night letting her know he wasn't going to be home that night and to feed Millicent. He was planning on treating her for it with the money he was making from this. Which now had him curious how sessions would work now that he was over for a weekend.

He hadn't been swimming in awhile, mostly because he burned so easily but he wanted to if it was just going to Ren and him. "The beach?" Hux asked, looking out the window, trying to see if there was a visible beach outside.

\-----------------------------

"Yes, there's a staircase off to the side of the patio that leads down to the water." The eggs were done fairly quick and soon he was dividing the eggs and sausage onto two plates while the blueberry and raspberry pancakes were stacked on a plate of their own. "Do you want to eat outside?" Kylo asked, nodding to the balcony as he handed Hux one of the plates. There were a couple seating arrangements scattered down the length of the balcony, one of which was a dining area.

\-----------------------------

"Sure," Hux responded taking the plate. Ren lead him outside. The air was warm but there was a cool ocean breeze making the weather pleasant. It was a strange feeling wearing no pants outside, the breeze going between his legs. There were no houses visible from the angle and Hux was thrilled over the fact he could walk out here without pants, they could even fuck out here.

Hux sat down next to Ren at a table, now hungry from the scent of the food. He started on the pancakes which were delicious. They were another thing he had not had in a long time.

"I'd like to go swimming at some point. I haven't been in awhile because I burn easily," Hux started trying to make conversation.

\-----------------------------

"Then we can do that," Kylo said, starting in on the sausage links. After finishing one, he took a sip of his coffee and then looked over at Hux. "I'd like to talk about what we have going here, if you'd like to. Mainly about how you've felt about things we've done so far as well as discussing things I'd like to incorporate in future." So far their interests had lined up very well and Kylo wanted to see how far that would continue. As enjoyable as it was to surprise Hux with things like lingerie, there weren't many other things he could just spring on Hux without first gaining consent.

\-----------------------------

Hux should have been expecting this conversation. He swallowed his bite of pancakes before answering. "Of course. Your daddy kink took me off guard but I've enjoyed what we've done so far. What are you looking to incorporate?" Sex had never sounded like a business deal before, but he enjoyed the openness about this.

\-----------------------------

Kylo only just stopped himself from snorting at Hux's comment. "I noticed. It's been a treat to see you get more into it though." He took another bite of his food as he thought about what to bring up to Hux. "You've shown an interest in some exhibitionist styled things, from enjoying wearing the lingerie at work to not hesitating to swallow down my cock in the middle of the city. We could try things with a fraction more risk than those situations. You've also allowed me to be... unkind with you. Name calling, spanking, forcing you on my cock. Have you had experience with those kinds of things before? If you're amenable I'd like explore your limits there."

\-----------------------------

Hux shrugged, not sure where to start. "I enjoy rough sex when the occasion calls for it. I don't have much experience with anything past it, but I'm sure you've noticed that I enjoy the spanking and name calling. Just don't call me a bastard." In this situation it was best to be honest and Ren hadn't looked down on him for any of it so far. Hux could only think of a few things he wanted that could be worse than having a daddy kink.

"Your car had tinted windows. I'd hesitate more if people could have seen into the car. What kind of situations?" Hux added on the last bit, his tone clearly interested.

\-----------------------------

Kylo raised an eyebrow at the bastard comment. He must actually be a bastard then and it'd been used against him. "As much as I'd love to try something at the office, I won't make you do anything that I think would put your career at risk. So an example would be us going out in public somewhere while you wear a remote control vibrator. Or perhaps just wearing a bralette again but this time under a white shirt. A more extreme situation would be going to a fetish club or party. I would love to show you off and let others be jealous that you're not in their laps."

\-----------------------------

Hux was thankful Ren was being reasonable about things at the office. He could try to push the boundary but Hux did not want to endanger his job. The suggestion of a fetish party had him taken aback, brows furrowing at the unexpected suggestion. A fetish club was something he had never seriously considered going to. His choice of porn would sometimes be set in a location that could only be described as that, but he never thought he'd attend, let alone participate.

"Have you been to one before? A fetish club? " Hux asked, sure he was blushing at the thought of him sitting on Ren’s lap wearing the lingerie set from last night in a room full of people.

\-----------------------------

Kylo watched with amusement as Hux's curiosity continued down the more extreme line of thought. "Yes, many times. I'm friends with the couple that hosts some of the more exclusive parties in the city, and I sponsored them when they were just getting started." Kylo had first attended one of those parties when he was 19 and a bit of a slut. Conventional sex had never been of interest to him and he'd always had an inclination to explore more deviant interests. It was at that party that he met Unamo and her wife. They'd taken him under their wing and taught him the ground rules for everything he knew and then some. It's been the least he could do to get their business off the ground when he'd come into money. "Would you be interested in attending one? I believe the next one is just over a month away."

\-----------------------------

If Ren had been financing them and nothing had made the papers, he was either good at sweeping things under the rug or the club was very good about privacy. Hux was not interested in having pics of him in compromising situations anywhere, but if he could be guaranteed that nothing would leave the club, he was extremely curious. "Perhaps. I've never been to one. I haven't heard anything about you being involved in one so I assume it's very private?"

\-----------------------------

Hux's phrasing caught his attention and he looked at Hux curiously. "They're very private so you won't need to worry about anything compromising. But saying that you haven't heard anything about me being involved though.... Does this mean you've heard other things? I'm curious to hear what you actually know about me."

It wasn't as though Kylo were a celebrity that gossip rags hounded for scandals. There had been a large amount of articles in business magazines and papers when he'd first become CEO, but aside from sound bites he'd given them about how he did it, he kept his personal life very quiet.

\-----------------------------

"Nothing particular but if word got out you were attending sex clubs it would be the talk of the office." Hux knew very little about Ren, besides he is the youngest CEO at First Order and a lot of people hate him. "What kind of things would you want to do at a sex club? With me specifically?"

\-----------------------------

Kylo smiled, knowing that Hux's assumption had already happened in a way. One of his previous office flings had enjoyed flaunting her attention from Kylo and would show off gifts and speak to him as if they were friends during the work day. She was fun to play with but quickly became a nuisance outside of sessions so he'd ended their arrangement. She'd taken it less than well and told several of the office gossips everything that had happened. He'd been furious at first, thinking it would ruin his standing in the company. But that had been four years ago now and many of the people who were here during then had left the office. If the office now were to find out that he attended sex clubs, a good portion of the office wouldn't bat an eye.

"If you came with me to the next event we would simply be a part of the crowd. I'd dress you up to show you off, have you sit in my lap. If you'd wear a skirt for me I'd play with you beneath it as we watched whatever show was being put on. We'd mostly hang back and watch the performers and the crowd so you could get an idea of what goes on. Once you're more comfortable with it we can be more active participants."

\-----------------------------

The thought of Ren playing with him under a skirt was dangerous with him wearing only Ren’s shirt that wouldn't be able to conceal a boner. Hux wasn't sure how he felt about a skirt yet but the thought of being in a room full of people while this happened had heat spreading through his body.

"I'll think about it." He didn't want to commit yet but he had already decided he wanted to go. "What other things did you want to discuss, besides sex clubs?" Hux leaned back in his chair and spread his legs, the shirt dipping over him just enough to cover him.

\-----------------------------

With their breakfast mostly finished they were beginning to relax and Kylo's eyes dropped to Hux's lap as he leaned back and spread his legs. It was obscene and tempting and Kylo couldn't tell if that was intentional or if Hux was just comfortable. Either way he brought his eyes back up to Hux's face and said, "I'd like to discuss you wearing nothing but my shirt right now. Although maybe discuss is the wrong word." He looked back at Hux's legs, feeling a sharp urge to grab them and have them wrapped around his waist.

\-----------------------------

Hux watched Ren’s gaze glance down him, exactly what he was trying to get. "Oh?" Hux asked teasing. "I could be wearing less. Your backyard is very secluded." Hux's fingers moved up to open another button leaving it half opened with a deep v of his chest exposed.

\-----------------------------

The corner of Kylo’s mouth pulled up into a grin as he watched Hux undo another button of the shirt. “You could be, but I’d like you to keep it just like that,” he said and then got out of his chair. “Why do you come over here to look out over the backyard? I’m not sure you’ve had a good view yet.” Hux looked up at him through his lashes with a coy expression before getting up from the table and walking towards Kylo. When he was in arm's reach, Kylo pulled him in and stood behind him so that Hux was looking out over the pool and sloping hill with Kylo pressed against his back.  He ran his hands up Hux’s front, rucking up the fabric of the shirt before letting it drop again, and then sliding one of his hands beneath the fabric to pet across his chest. “The view is wonderful and private,” Kylo said quietly, his lips grazing the shell of Hux’s ear. “But sounds do tend to echo here, so we’ll want to be courteous neighbors.”

\-----------------------------

Hux followed and let Ren pull him against him. The fabric brushed over his groin making him shiver along with Ren’s hands roaming over his body. He leaned back against Ren’s sturdy form and tilted his head to allow Ren more access to his neck.

"Going to take me inside so I can be as loud as I want?"

\-----------------------------

Kylo nipped at Hux’s ear and then kissed his way down his neck. “You mean you don’t want the first time I fuck you to be out in the open?” He felt Hux’s breath hitch beneath his hand and nudged his nose against his jaw. “I suppose we can go inside.”

Standing straight, he had Hux turn around to face him and told him to put his arms around his neck. Once he had, Kylo bent to pick Hux up, holding him around his ass as those long legs finally wrapped around him. Shifting Hux’s weight, he was able to hold him up with one arm just long enough to open the door into the house and then held him properly again to bring him into the bedroom.

\-----------------------------

Hux groaned at the 'fuck you' excitement overflowing that he was finally going to be fucked. Hux turned and let out a noise as Ren picked him up, tightly wrapping his legs around him in fear of falling. Ren showed no sign of struggle carrying him into the house which had Hux cursing himself for getting turned on so easily. His dick was perking up against Ren’s stomach and was left exposed when Ren laid him down on the bed, still hovering above him with Hux's legs wrapped around his waist.

Hux reached for him, Ren allowing himself to be pulled down by the front of his shirt into a kiss. Hux groaned into it as Ren’s hands ran over his stomach, pushing up his shirt again.

\-----------------------------

Hux's eagerness was palpable and it made Kylo just as excited to finally have this. He stroked his hands up Hux's stomach and then down to his hips, kissing him insistently and tasting the breakfast they'd just ate on his tongue. After a minute he began to undo the last few buttons of the shirt, pushing it off of Hux's front, and straightened to remove his own shirt. Tossing it to the side he looked down at Hux, feeling a sort of giddy smugness that he'd guessed correctly when he'd chosen Hux as his next partner. His legs were spread invitingly and the blush starting spill down his neck begged to be kissed and deepened.

"Move up the bed," Kylo said with a nod. As Hux moved back until he was at the pillows, Kylo walked over to the bedside table to grab a bottle of lube and a condom before stripping out of his sweatpants and joining Hux on the bed. He set the items near Hux's hip as he leaned over him again for another kiss, his hands grabbing beneath Hux's knees and coaxing them up so that he could reach down and pet his ass.

\-----------------------------

It was the most beautiful view that Hux had ever had sex in front of. The windows were still open overlooking the sea. In the daylight he could fully view Ren’s body and noticed a large scar on his side he hadn't seen before. It didn't take away from his attractiveness, and was curious where it came from but he wasn't about to ask that during sex.

Compared to all their previous encounters, this was relatively normal and it felt familiar to him. Hux lifted his knees and groaned into Ren’s mouth at how he was kneading his ass. His body reacted quickly to Ren’s touches and he was soon hard against his stomach. Ren’s finger swiped over his crack causing him to inhale then Ren broke away from him.

Ren didn't waste any time collecting the lube again, running it over his fingers and warming it. Hux held onto his legs under the knee to keep them out of the way as Ren’s fingers rubbed over his hole.

\-----------------------------

The way Hux held his knees up and open and the way he panted and sighed had Kylo getting hard fast. He looked so good when he was clearly desperate to get fucked. Kylo circled his fingers around his hole before starting to work one inside of him, sitting back on his calves as he worked so he could better look over Hux's body.

He imagined a wide assortment of things he could adorn Hux with before fucking him eventually. He could paint his lips red and dress him in a skirt and bra, cotton panties pulled off to the side while he fucked him. He could cuff his hands above his head, have nipple clamps attached to those sensitive buds, and a cock ring around his dick and balls to keep him hard. Maybe they could even go as far as a chastity cage. It would be so fun to work Hux up while it was impossible for his dick to get fully hard. They could try all these things and more for as long as Hux held his interest and he couldn't see this ending any time soon.

Kylo pushed a second finger in along with the first as soon as he felt Hux relax, and he started focusing on stretching him. "Tell me how you want me to fuck you, baby," he said stroking his free hand up the back of Hux's thigh.

\-----------------------------

The first finger went in easily with him already relaxed. The second finger was a little uncomfortable but he got used to it quickly with the way Ren would curl it up to stroke over his prostate every few thrusts. His body felt like it was heating up he knew he was flushed, a curse of his complexion.

"Fast and rough." Hux didn't have to think about it. Every time he had imagined Ren fucking him he was rough and pinned him down, taking what he needed and left Hux a moaning mess in the process.

\-----------------------------

Kylo hummed and grinned at Hux as he began to push in a third finger. Hux made a face as it entered him, so Kylo made sure to not be rough quite yet. He just held his fingers inside of Hux for a moment, feeling his hole contract around him before starting to settle. When he started slowly moving them in and out again, Kylo leaned over Hux so he could bring their lips together as he stretched his ass. After a rather sloppy kiss, Kylo moved down Hux’s neck, sucking a spot above his collarbone and then biting it for good measure. Hux sucked in a breath and Kylo could feel his arms start to tremble from continuing to hold up his legs.

He thrust his fingers into Hux with more purpose, and brought his lips to one of Hux’s nipples, starting to tease it with his tongue. He swirled the tip of tongue around the nipple, lapping over it a few times until it was hard. With the flesh now raised he closed his lips around it and sucked, pulling it slightly into his mouth and rubbing his tongue over it. When he let go, the skin was left a dusky red. Kylo dragged his teeth over it before moving to his other nipple to give it the same treatment.

\-----------------------------

The third finger was even harder to take and Hux regretted not practicing stretching more over the week. Ren’s lips on his were a good distraction from the discomfort and he tightened his grip on his legs, starting to feel strained from holding them in place. He’d rather have them wrapped around Ren’s waist but that would have to wait.

Ren licking over his nipple brought all of his attention to that one spot and he wanted to thread his hand through Ren’s hair and pull him closer. Since he couldn’t he let out a moan when Ren took it all in his mouth. When he moved to the other one his leg slipped out of his hand and he moved it to lay open on the bed, hand gripping onto Ren’s shoulder, steadying himself.

“Don’t stop,” Hux panted, his hand moving up and brushing through Ren’s hair.

\-----------------------------

As Hux’s fingers pushed through his hair, Kylo moaned against Hux’s skin. He kept toying with his nipple, sucking on it, licking over it, and lightly tugging at it until Hux could hardly keep still and was arching up against the touch while panting. When Kylo started to pull away, Hux’s hand tightened in his hair and tried to pull his head back down, so Kylo grabbed Hux’s wrist, squeezing it tight enough that his hand involuntarily loosened, and pushed it down against the bed.

“Don’t be greedy,” he chided. He pulled his fingers out of Hux’s ass and watched as his hole stayed partially open. He was close to being ready but not quite yet. Reapplying lube to his fingers, Kylo pushed them back in and worked on separating them inside of Hux a little bit at a time as he thrust them. “You’re going to feel so tight around my cock. It’ll almost be like fucking a virgin, but we both know you like having your ass played with far too much for that to be true.” Kylo curled his fingers inside of Hux, taking a moment to rub his prostate. “In college did you let yourself get passed around like a slut? Or were you too shy and only wished you could be a frat houses cum dump? To be used like a toy and set aside like one when they were done with you.”

\-----------------------------

Ren’s grip was almost painful and the filth that was falling from his mouth was just as alarming as it was arousing. Hux clenched around his fingers, squirming in his grip, face heating up at being called a cum dump. It was vulgar and a sort of fantasy he had that felt like it was being involuntarily ripped from him. Hux turned his face away from Ren, noises spilling from his mouth as Ren opened him up. He wasn't able to look at him while this was happening. "I- I never did...I thought about it. Fuck, treat me like that."

\-----------------------------

Kylo narrowed his eyes and smirked at Hux’s reaction, his pulse beating faster knowing that this was a road they could go down. “You want me to use you like that?” he asked, his cock throbbing with desire. “You want to be tossed around and fucked like you’re nothing more than a hole for me to use and discard however I see fit?”

He spread his fingers apart inside of Hux and then pulled his hand back, stretching him wide for a moment until they were all the way out. He grabbed the condom and opened it, unrolling it down his cock. “When you thought about it did they call you a slut and a whore? Did they mock you as they took their pleasure without a second thought towards yours?”

Lining his cock up with Hux’s loosened hole, pushed lightly against it before dragging it up the line of his crack and back down again. “Let me hear you ask for it,” he purred as he pressed it against his hole again.

\-----------------------------

Hux's face continued to burn but that didn't stop him from moaning yes. Ren was so eager in throwing out this fantasy and Hux couldn't refuse it no matter how shameful it was. There was a final stretch then Ren's fingers were gone. The sudden emptiness was unpleasant but looking down to see Ren rolling a condom on brought the anticipation back and Hux's heart raced.

Hux could only nod at Ren's question, voice taken away by the feeling of Ren's cock pressing over his hole. He tried to look down to see it entering him but could only see him own leaking cock against his stomach. When Ren asked him to beg for it, Hux was so far gone he didn't hesitate to answer, "Please fuck me like a whore daddy."

\-----------------------------

Arousal rushed up through Kylo's body when Hux said those words, making him shiver and groan. He would've taken any answer as he was just as excited to get his cock inside of Hux but he'd gone right for it, and Kylo planned to give him exactly what he asked for.

"Good boy," he rumbled as he started to press his cock into him. He went slow, watching the tip stretch open his hole again until it reached the frenulum and slipped in. Hux whined and bit his lip as Kylo pushed in further and started to make shallow, slow thrusts to work himself all the way inside. Rough fucking could come in a moment, but first Hux needed to take all of him and adjust to it. It felt amazing to finally have Hux's tight heat surrounding him.

\-----------------------------

Hux gasped at the feeling of Ren breaching him, his hole stretching around him. Ren was large and while it wasn't quite painful it was a bit uncomfortable. Hux grabbed onto Ren's shoulders to steady himself, his legs bent and being held up by themselves. At least Ren was going slow and giving Hux time to adjust to the feeling of being so full. It had been awhile since he had something this large in him and it would take a bit before Ren could fuck him like a whore.

The discomfort had his erection flagging and he knew Ren wouldn't approve of him stroking himself. "Touch me? Please?"

\-----------------------------

Hux winced at one point so Kylo tried to focus on being as gentle as possible with this. He pulled out enough to just have the tip inside of Hux and put more lube over the shaft which created a lewd squelching noise as he pushed back in. When Hux asked to be touched he leaned over him, pressing a kiss to his jaw as his hand wrapped around Hux's cock to keep it hard.

"You're so tight, baby. I think I'll need to train you before I can fuck you like a real whore," he murmured against Hux's jaw. "Buy you toys and keep you plugged just for me. We'll make you into my perfect little fuck toy so you can bounce on my lap like it's where you were always meant to be."

He lightly bit Hux's jaw as he continued to  work his cock into Hux. With the extra lube and stroking Hux's cock, he was able to bottom out without Hux looking too uncomfortable with it. Still it wouldn't be good to just start fucking him yet as much as that was exactly what he wanted to do. Wanting to keep Hux's pleasure up without getting him off, Kylo moved so he could lick over one of Hux's nipples as he started to pull out again.

\-----------------------------

Hux moaned as blood rushed back to his cock at the thought of bouncing on Ren’s lap. Ren’s hand still had lube on it from slicking himself and it felt amazing over his own cock, his hand sliding over it squeezing it just enough to give him stimulation. It distracted him and helped him relax, legs moving down to rest over Ren’s as he sunk into him little by little. When Hux felt Ren’s front touch his ass, he wrapped his legs around Ren’s waist. He expected Ren to thrust back in when he pulled mostly out, instead he bent down and licked over his nipples which had Hux moaning. He arched his back, sticking his chest out towards Ren. The stimulation amplified the pleasure all over his body, dick wanting to be touched again and hole twitching around Ren’s cock, wanting him to push back into him.

Hux closed his eyes and took in the sensation of everything. His fingers were digging into Ren’s shoulders and he was snapped out of it from Ren’s hands wrapping around his forearms and pinning his wrists to the bed. The sudden sensation of being pinned down sent a wave of pleasure through him and he thought he might be able to come with Ren half in him, licking at his chest while pinning him to the bed.

\-----------------------------

Hux had stopped clenching around him so tightly and was making breathy little noises as Kylo mouthed at his nipples. When his arms were pinned down to the bed Hux let out a sigh that was halfway to a whine and Kylo felt he was ready for more then. Pushing himself up he let his weight rest on his arms, pushing Hux's wrists deeper into the mattress. Rolling his hips forward he slid his cock back inside Hux and then pulled back out again. He had to hold himself back from moaning as he did it a few more times at a controlled steady pace.

He started to move a little faster with each thrust, warmth washing through his skin as he started to get the friction that he needed, but it still wasn't enough. "I'm going to fuck you now," Kylo said looking down at Hux through lidded eyes. "Let me know if something doesn't feel good, alright?"

\-----------------------------

The discomfort was gone and as Ren moved and he adjusted to the sensation of the cock sliding in and out of him. It felt good to have his legs finally wrapped around Ren as he slowly slid almost all the way out before slowly sliding back in. Hux couldn’t do any but lay there and feel the sensation until he wanted more.

He didn’t have to wait, only cursed at how Ren told him he was going to fuck him then nodded in acknowledgment. It was such a simple phrase yet sent a wave of heat through him. Ren’s hips thrust forward giving a tentative roughness which turned into a series of thrusts after Hux moaned. He had used a lot of lube and the wet sounds mixed with the sensation of being quickly thrust into, caused him to let out a small ‘ah’ each time Ren thrust into him and caused him to bounce as his hips slapped against his ass. It left Hux panting as his legs struggled to keep wrapped around Ren.

\-----------------------------

With each thrust, Hux got more and more vocal, and it spurred Kylo on to try and draw more sounds out of him. He was thrusting into Hux hard now, the squelch of lube and the slapping of hips filling the space around as he chased his own pleasure. Kylo growled when a particular strong spike of pleasure went through him and he squeezed Hux's wrists in his hands as he bent over him, panting against his neck while continuing his thrusts.

When he started to feel his pleasure building further he slowed his thrusts while still putting enough power behind each one to rock Hux up the bed. He dragged his teeth down Hux's throat and then bit him, worrying the skin between his teeth before letting go and laving over the spot with his tongue. "I should mark your whole neck," he murmured. "Make it impossible for you to cover up and hide that someone has claimed you like this. Do you think your wrists will bruises as well?" He relaxed his grip only to tighten it again, emphasizing his words. "You couldn't get away if you tried to right now. You're mine, kitten. And you're right where you belong." He bit Hux's neck again, a little higher up and only slightly more gentle before dragging Hux's wrists so they were above his head instead of next to it. He pushed himself back up and then began fucking him in earnest.

\-----------------------------

Hux cried out at the pain of the bite. He was too far gone to think about the problems at could arise from having his neck covered in bites and responded with a string of moans and yeses. His wrists may bruise, and it wouldn’t help the matter that when Ren pulled them above his head he pulled back, wanting to test if Ren’s claims were true. Hux pulled and yanked on them, jerking and twisting his body trying to get out of Ren’s grip to no avail. The pull and strain of it left him panting, the sensation of being trapped and helpless, making his cock leak. He looked up at Ren who was looking down at him with a smirk as he picked up his pace, ramming into him starting the string of huffs every time his hips slapped against Hux’s ass. He was close, heat building in him, only getting closer every time Ren slammed into him and dragged over his prostate on the way out. “I’m- close-” his words were cut short with the snapping of Ren’s hips.

\-----------------------------

A rush of excitement went through Kylo when Hux tried to get out of his grip but didn't say anything indicating he actually wanted Kylo to let go. When Hux said he was close after another minute Kylo relaxed on trying to hold himself back. He looked down between them at Hux's cock leaking onto his stomach. "Mmm, close already just from being held down and fucked. Don't you need me to touch your cock or do you think you can come from this?"

\-----------------------------

If Ren kept this up he could probably come from it, but he wanted his hand on him. “Please touch cock, but don’t let go of my wrists.” Ren looked delighted by this and instructed him to put his wrists together then took them both in one hand. Hux could probably break out of this hold but he didn’t want to, the feeling on his wrists trapped above his head keeping him on edge. Ren’s other hand moved to his cock and Hux swore he saw spots in his vision as his hand wrapped around it. Ren stroked him slowly but firmly and Hux was instantly on brink of falling over the edge, his mind fuzzy when he called out, “Can I please come daddy?”

\-----------------------------

Hux was perfect. Everything about this was the best that it could've been considering it was still fairly vanilla. Kylo held Hux's wrists in one hand while the other stroked his cock in time with his thrusts, think he was close enough that he could probably come at almost the same time as Hux.

As he tightened his grip on his cock, Hux spoke up and asked for permission to come. And he called him daddy. The words caught Kylo so off guard and affected him so deeply that on the next thrust into Hux he felt his pleasure crest and break, his orgasm tearing through him with unexpected force. Kylo groaned, his hips losing their pace as he came into the condom, pleasure pulsing through him and leaving him feeling numb for a moment until he realized he'd just come before Hux.

Heat rushed to his face with embarrassment, thinking about how he hadn't lost control like that in years, and he hoped it wasn't too off-putting for the dynamic they were creating. He didn't say anything about it and instead started stroking Hux with a singular intent, tightening and twisting at the end of each stroke. "Yes, baby, you can come," he said, his voice still gravelly from just coming, hoping if he could get Hux to come quick enough, he wouldn't comment on it.

\-----------------------------

Hux expected Ren to tell him that he could come along with calling him baby like he does every time he calls him daddy. Instead his face scrunched up in pleasure and he moaned loudly while changing the pace. The hand around his cock loosened and barely moved as it looked like Ren was mid orgasm. Hux was close enough the change in pace and complete lack thereof any rhythm didn’t lower how he felt he would going to burst at any moment and he savored watching Ren close his eyes and let pleasure take him. “Did you just-” Hux’s sentence was cut short by Ren’s hand tightening around him and pumping him with long fast strokes while his dick was still inside him. Hux moaned and arched his back, legs tightening around Ren so that his ass wasn’t on the bed. He was pushed over the edge a few pumps after Ren told him he could come, streaking his stomach with the evidence of his orgasm.

Ren slowed his hand until he stilled and removed it. Hux looked up at him; his face was red and his hair messy from Hux’s hand. The light from the window behind them fell over him and he looked better here than he did in any suit. They hadn’t had enough sex to tell if he had planned his orgasm like that, but the sheepish look on his face made it seem like an accident. Hux loosened his legs as Ren let go of his wrists. Hux retracted his arms and rubbed the wrists. They were sore to the touch and might bruise. It was worth it.

\-----------------------------

Kylo carefully pulled out of Hux with a sigh and then tied off the condom. Getting off the bed to toss it in the bathroom garbage and coming back with a damp washcloth to wipe the come from Hux's stomach. Not bothering to bring it to the towel hamper, he set it aside and laid down on the bed next to Hux to rest for a moment. He was still mentally kicking himself for not having better control just then. He rolled onto his side to face Hux and let his arm drape over Hux's stomach. "Feel alright?" he asked.

\-----------------------------

Hux was thankful for Ren grabbing the washcloth, not wanting to get up since his legs still felt shaky. Hux leaned into Ren’s touch, turning his head to look at him. "Yes. My wrists will probably bruise," he said rubbing them. He wore long sleeves to work so it shouldn't be an issue. He knew it would be best to avoid the topic of Ren’s orgasm but he was highly curious what went through his head.

The tied off condom in the trash was evidence that Ren had come and Hux was certain it was directly after he had asked Ren to come and called him daddy. If that was what set him off, he had a deeper daddy kink then Hux had originally thought. Curiosity got the best of him. "Did me calling you daddy set you off?" He asked, trying to suppress a grin.

\-----------------------------

Embarrassment rushed through Kylo again when Hux asked him about his orgasm while obviously trying to suppress a smug grin. Knowing his cheeks were flushed pink, Kylo turned his face into the pillow with a groan before quietly laughing and looking at Hux again. "Don't get cocky," he said giving Hux's side a quick pinch. "Yes, it did. You have no idea how hot you are when you're willingly submissive like that."

\-----------------------------

Hux felt warmth spread through him at how Ren went from collected and hot to adorable when he hid his flushed face and laughed. Hux let himself grin and turned on his side, facing Ren, to wiggle away from the pinch. "I'll keep that in mind." He felt giddy that he could draw that reaction from him and it only encouraged him to do it more. Hux rested his hand gently over Ren’s chest as Ren’s hand stroked over his hip. He could probably fall asleep like this but he was sweaty and had lube smeared all over his ass. "Do you want to take a shower?"

\-----------------------------

It was a little strange to be lying like this with Hux, comfortably exchanging gentle touches. Most of the other people he took home grew boring once the sex was over but something about Hux made him want to know more.

He agreed to the shower and got off the bed to start the water. He set the temperature using the digital panel in the wall, giving it a moment to adjust before stepping in with Hux behind him. He let Hux stand under the spray first as he was the messier of the two of them, and ran his fingers down Hux's spine and then up his sides when he turned to face Kylo.

"Did we stretch enough before I entered you?" he asked genuinely. "I wasn't being facetious when I said we might have to train your ass."

\-----------------------------

Ren’s shower was amazing. The amount of water that came out of the shower head had to be twice as much as his own and he stood under it letting it soak him. He turned towards Ren when he felt his hands on his hips, wiping his eyes so he could see him.

"I'll probably be a bit sore but nothing hurt. It wouldn't be a bad idea to use dilators in the future." Not only would they make things more comfortable but he was highly into the idea of wearing them around Ren’s house.

\-----------------------------

Ren nodded, his hands trailing up Hux's chest and then down his arms to his wrists, lifting them and looking at the redness that ringed around them. He brought them up to his lips and kissed the inside of each before lowering them again. "Let's go out after we're done here. We can buy a set of dilators as well as whatever other toys you'd like to try, and also pick up some makeup for your wrists and neck if you'd like. It was in poor taste that I didn't ask how you felt about markings before giving them to you."

\-----------------------------

Hux rubbed his fingers over his neck, the flesh stinging where Ren had bit him. He wasn't sure if it would be visible in a collared shirt so makeup would be good. In hindsight it was stupid for Ren to leave marks in visible places but had felt so good in the moment.

The idea of going to a sex shop with Ren sounded fun, especially if he was buying. He'd probably take him to some high end one too. Hux only had the basics for himself in his apartment. He had two plugs and wanted to try dilators.

"It's fine, just no more markings in visible places. I'd rather not have Cindy speculating with the office about my sex life."

They washed themselves, Hux still finding the aspect of someone watching him wash his ass too intimate. With a towel wrapped around him he realized the only clothes he had with him were a wrinkled mess in Ren’s clothes hamper.

"The only clothes I have with me are in your hamper."

\-----------------------------

Kylo laughed at Hux's comment about Cindy. She was one of their original staff members and was aware of every piece of gossip that the office had to offer. "Marks or not if she knows you've spent any amount of time with me, she'll gossip. She's just bitter I've never hit on her."

After they'd stepped out of the shower and dried off, Kylo looked at Hux with a slight frown. It hadn't been planned for Hux to stay the weekend so it was natural that he didn't have anything to where. His suit from yesterday wouldn't do at this point and Kylo didn't have much that would fit him and also be appropriate for a public setting.

Draping the towel around his neck to prevent his hair from dripping down him onto the carpet, he motioned for Hux to follow him into his closet. Opening a drawer that contained a number of lace and silk undergarments he handed Hux the pair of lace briefs he'd originally had him wear. None of Kylo's pants would fit Hux despite them being the same height. A belt was an option but they'd still look terribly baggy. He decided leggings would work best as they were thin to begin with and just wouldn't stretch as much on Hux as they did on Kylo. Last was a shirt. If it were colder it would've been perfect to give him a sweater and just say that the loose fit was fashionable, but Hux would die of heat exhaustion before they could get to a single store in this weather.

With a sigh Kylo handed him one of his tighter tshirts and said, "We're going clothes shopping first. You should have a few nice, casual outfits for when you're with me anyways." With Hux having a complete outfit, Kylo started getting dressed as well, choosing a pair of dark jeans, a light grey shirt, and a navy blazer.

\-----------------------------

Hux couldn't help but stare at Ren walking around in nothing but a towel draped over his head. Standing he was able to get a full view of his nude body.

Hux didn't expect to see that pair of briefs again, at least it looked like the same pair and he slipped into them. Hux was concerned that Ren was rooting around his own closet since that meant he kept clothing in Hux's size or he thought Hux could fit into something of his. When he was passed a pair of stretchy pants he protested to which Ren gave him a look and explained it would be temporary. At least they were black and the shirt a dark grey. Hux was never was much for the flamboyant gay aesthetic and a pair of leggings was out of his comfort zone. His view shifted slightly after he put them on, the fabric being extremely comfortable. The shirt was baggy enough to cover his crotch and ass which was a plus.

Glancing in the full length mirror, he looked 'cute' and it could possibly pass for a workout look. Which was completely ruined when he slipped into the only pair of shoes he had: his dress shoes.

"I look ridiculous," he announced facing Ren with his hands on his hips.

\-----------------------------

Kylo raised an eyebrow at Hux and couldn't help but smirk as he looked over the makeshift outfit he'd given him. "Yes, you do," he agreed as he put on a pair of chukkas. Standing straight he stepped towards Hux and cupped his hand around the back of his neck to press a kiss to his forehead before going back into the bathroom to dry his hair and brush his teeth.

Once they were finished, they walked to the other side of the house and entered the garage that currently housed his BMW Z4 and '63 Aston Martin DB5. The more inconspicuous Buick Regal was still in the parking ramp next to the office. "Which one do you want to take? The 'look at me I'm rich' convertible or the 'look at me I'm very rich' classic?" he said jokingly.

\-----------------------------

The kiss to the forehead made him feel patronized yet was highly endearing. When Ren released him he took a closer look in the mirror to see that he did in fact have a hickey bite mark combo halfway up his neck and another larger one closer to his shoulder. It really added to the look.

Ren having two nice cars did not surprise him in the least. “Can we take the convertible but leave the top up until I’m dressed in something nicer?” Ren laughed at that but agreed. While his clothing was very comfortable, he felt fairly naked in the thin tight leggings and didn’t think he could deal with people looking at him. Once they had pulled out onto the road Hux asked, “Where are we going? Will I be able to sneak in the back? I’m not fond of the idea of having to walk into a mall dressed like this.”

\-----------------------------

Kylo glanced over at Hux before looking back to the road. He did feel a little bad that Hux was uncomfortable in the clothes he’d been given as this wasn’t a time that he wanted to intentionally embarrass Hux, but soon he would be on the other side of the spectrum wearing clothes that ideally instilled confidence.

“We’re going to Rodeo Drive, so unfortunately there’s no back way in. We can have you go straight to a fitting room and I’ll choose an outfit for you if you don’t want to be seen for long.”

\-----------------------------

Excellent, they were going to an extremely busy area where he was sure to be seen by many. The plus side of it was that it was downtown and while people might look, they probably wouldn’t care. There was the chance he’d run into someone he knew and was tempted to ask Ren if he had sunglasses he could borrow. “I’ll be doing that.” While there was still a bit of fear that Ren would dress him in something awful, Ren dressed himself well and seemed to have good taste so Hux would trust him.

It was midafternoon and the top up also helped in shading him from the late summer sun. He wasn’t sure how long they would be out but maybe they could get in the pool later if Ren was bringing him back afterwards.

\-----------------------------

It took a while to find a parking spot that was in front of a decent store, but after circling the block they managed to get one in front of Saint Laurent’s. Hux didn’t look as out of place as he could’ve considering half of the white girls in Beverly Hills were obsessed with the whole ‘athleisure’ trend, but they still walked quickly into the store. One of the employees got Hux a room in the back while Kylo started browsing their collection. They didn’t need to buy much from here, just enough for a single, full outfit. Going off of the pant size Hux had told him earlier, he grabbed a pair of black jeans, and then flipped through the shirts until he found a light denim, three-quarter sleeve button down. Finding a thin white tshirt to throw under it, he brought them all back to room Hux was in. He knocked on the door saying, “Try these on.”

\-----------------------------

Hux felt like he had overreacted to his outfit since no one paid him any mind when they walked into the store. Still, Ren had him in an extremely large well lit changing room quickly. He wasn’t sure how long Ren would take so he took a seat in the chair and checked his phone. It was nearly dead, he’d have to ask if Ren had an extra charger or they could get one while they’re out. The only notification of importance was two texts from Phasma, the first saying Millicent was still doing well and the other asking for the juicy details of what is so great that is keeping him from responding to a text. He hit send as there was a knock on the door before it opened, Ren entering holding less garments then he expected.

Hux took the clothes from him, turning his back to set them on the chair. The first thing he did was check the price tag and he visibly balked, halting in his movement to double check to see if he read it wrong. If Ren was making enough money that he was going to dress Hux in this price range of clothes, Hux was going to take full advantage of it.

Ren was still in the room so he stripped down to just the lace briefs, before pulling on the jeans. They were incredibly soft, feeling prewashed and treated. He wasn’t sure if they were quite $700 comfortable, but they were pretty damn nice. The t-shirt was just as comfortable and soft, but extremely thin and his nipples were slightly visible through it. The shirt over top of it covered them. He looked himself over in the mirror before turning towards Ren to see what he thought.

\-----------------------------

Kylo looked down the length of Hux’s body, feeling satisfied with his choices. They all seemed to fit well and the style suited his tall, thin frame. When Hux turned to him for approval, Kylo gave him a small grin and said, “Much better. Are you alright being seen in this? Although you’ll need different shoes as well.” Black chelsea’s would pull it together nicely, and he was pretty sure he’d seen some across the store.

\-----------------------------

Hux was more than alright being seen in this. He gave Ren the approval and then Ren brought him out to the store to try on shoes. He must have talked to the store clerk as they had no problem with him wearing the clothes into the store, a very different setting then the stores he was used to shopping in. With shoes picked out they followed the clerk to the register. Hux felt a bit of embarrassment at how obvious their situation was, with an older man buying him designer clothes. He did notice the other shoppers in the store give them a glance or two. It didn’t help that the mark on his neck was completely visible.

The clerk helped clip the tags off the items and gave them a bag to put them as well as his other clothes in. Walking back into the summer air, Hux felt better, no longer feeling exposed and that he’d be fine if people looked at him. It almost felt like a dream, like he wasn’t in his own body. “Where to now?”

  

It felt good to buy Hux clothes that he wouldn’t have otherwise been able to afford and to style him to fit Kylo’s tastes. He made for wonderful arm candy as they walked out onto the street. “To a cosmetics boutique a couple blocks down,” Kylo answered. “Technically a drug store foundation would work just fine, but these will be better quality and the artists can advise on how to make it last and not rub off on your collar right away. If you want more clothes from another shop, I’m happy to let you pick something out for yourself.”

As they walked down the street, Kylo noticed more than a few people looking their way. More at Hux than at him, and it filled him with pride knowing that Hux was something other people wanted, but couldn’t have because he was Kylo’s. It was a better feeling than buying and flaunting any material item out there.

At the cosmetics shop they were greeted by a clerk who readily started looking for what they needed without hesitation. It wasn’t unusual for men to shop here as well, but once she had Hux sat down at the counter and saw the hickeys, she did give Kylo a knowing side-eye.

\-----------------------------

Hux had never been in a cosmetics store but didn’t feel as horribly out of place as he thought he would. He did feel self-conscious when the clerk made a joke about him having a good time before testing out a shade of concealer to match his skin and cover the mark on his neck. It reminded him that his wrists might be bruised and he tried to inconspicuously look at them. So far they had not changed color at all. She finished it off, explaining she was using a bottle of setting spray that would keep it in place. She showed him the finished look and he was impressed with how well it covered the mark. He thanked her and they checked out before heading back outside.

He hadn’t been in the majority of the stores in the area and didn’t know where to start. He let Ren lead him to stores he suggested and an hour later they had collected another pair of pants, a few shirts, sunglasses, and a pair of underwear at Ren’s suggestion.

Hux was getting antsy, never a huge fan of clothes shopping and was getting more curious about what evening activities they would partake in. “Is the sex store as high class and expensive as these?” Hux asked once they were back in the car, voice hushed since Ren had moved the top down. Hux felt stupidly cool sitting in the convertible with the sunglasses on. If they were in a more secluded area, he would seriously consider climbing on top of Ren.

\-----------------------------

It was cute to watch Hux go from nervously asking if a certain price was ok to confidently picking out the things he liked, and modeling the pieces for Kylo. The possessive desire in Kylo only grew stronger with each passing moment. Back in the car with their purchases in the back, they headed out of the busy area. “No, it would be as nice as all that, but it’s still one of the better stores in town. You’ll see when we get there.”

They didn’t have to go too far to reach the little West Hollywood shop. It was in a strip of older shops on the second story above a bistro, only noted by a black sign with B&H in tasteful white script. They parked in the complex lot a couple blocks down, passing a few other shops and cafes along their walk. Kylo opened the nondescript door next to the entrance of the bistro that revealed a narrow staircase, and let Hux enter first.

The shop itself was deceptively large, the second floor having been renovated to remove most of the walls of the old apartment building this used to be. What was created instead was an open area with wooden floors, exposed brick walls, and industrial ceilings that was filled with tables and shelves of any kind of sex toy you could possibly want. Hux had paused at the top of the stairs, looking around, and Kylo came up to stand next to him. Resting his hand on his lower back and turning to bring his mouth next to Hux’s ear, he murmured, “Anything you want is yours.”

\-----------------------------

The first thought Hux had was that the place looked artsy. The brightly colored silicone dildos lining shelves looked more like works of art in a gallery then a sex store. The room was nearly empty, other than another couple browsing on the other side of the store and the clerk who greeted them and told them to ask them if they had any questions. He felt a bit uncomfortable, but reminded himself that everyone in the store was there for the same reason as them then started to make his way through the store. The first items in the store were a wall of dildos, most which looked like they were made with a woman as their target audience. While Hux wouldn’t mind having a nice battery powered one, that wasn’t what caught his attention when they came in. They slowly moved around the store, picking out a set of varied sized dilators along the way, until they reached what Hux had wanted to look at. On the far wall they had a large collection of leather goods. Some of the masks and harnesses looked outright ridiculous but there were a few sets of leather cuffs and collars which caught his attention. There were also metal bars with clips on the end to be attached to the cuffs and he had always wanted to try something like that. He ran his fingers over the smooth leather of the cuff. “What do you think about something like this?” Hux asked, feeling Ren would be interested with the way he was eager to pin him down.

\-----------------------------

Kylo let Hux browse without trying to guide him to any particular section, and heat flipped through his stomach when Hux paused at leather bindings. “I would enjoy using them very much,” he said softly. He reached out for a matching collar that was adorned with a single D ring, and ran it between his fingers, feeling the soft padding on the inside of it. “Would you like to try it on?”

\-----------------------------

Hux’s pulse sped up as Ren picked up a collar. Hux’s main interest was the cuffs but he would be lying if he said he wasn’t interested in a collar as well. He nodded and Ren moved to stand behind him and gently wrapped the collar around his neck, working the belt in the back to secure it. Hux glanced over to the clerk who was watching at them. He had seen worse and was probably watching to make sure they didn’t damage it or try to steal it. The collar felt soft against his skin. Ren had secured it snugly so that he could feel its hold but it wasn’t causing any discomfort. Ren came back to his front as Hux was running his fingers over it, pulling at the leather then the metal ring. He looked up at Ren to ask him what he thought but got his answer with the way Ren was looking at him like he was going to jump on him there in the store. It didn’t keep him from asking, “What do you think?” He grinned at Ren, feeling that Ren was more affected by it then he was.

\-----------------------------

With his finger hooked through the ring on the front of the collar, he pulled up just enough that Hux was forced to tilt his head back with it. A low level buzz of arousal was humming through his skin at seeing Hux in the collar with other people around them. “I think a collar suits you wonderfully, kitten,” he said with a grin. He let go of the collar and made no move to take it off of him as he grabbed the cuffs Hux had been looking at and put them in the basket on Hux’s arm. “How do you feel about nipple clamps?” he asked, touching the tips of his fingers to Hux’s sternum and petting down it before moving his hand beneath the denim shirt to circle around where his nipple was just barely visible through the white tshirt.

\-----------------------------

Blood rushed to his face from the combination of being called kitten, the suggestion of nipple clamps, then how Ren brushed over his nipple in public. Hux refused to look over to see if the clerk was watching them still, instead he tilted his body to get away from Ren’s finger, not wanting to risk being thrown out or getting a boner in public. “I’m curious to try them,” Hux answered, voice shaky. “I’m also curious about that.” Hux took the opportunity to direct Ren at the spreader bar.

\-----------------------------

Kylo’s grin widened as Hux blushed and moved away from his touch. He looked down at the spreader bar and hummed as he imagined Hux standing with this between his ankles and his wrists tied behind his back and then pulled up so he was forced to bend over and keep his legs spread. “Tell me how you imagine yourself with a spreader bar.”

\-----------------------------

Hux kept his voice low when he answered. "Attached to the ankle cuffs. I wouldn't be able to close my legs." The thought of having his hands bound and tied above his head with his legs spread with the bar was causing his cock to stir.

\-----------------------------

 “That’s a lovely picture, and one we can make happen. But we don’t need to buy this one because I already have one at home. Come on, let’s get a pair of clamps.”

They browsed the store for a while longer, adding the nipple clamps, a ball gag, anal beads, and a vibe made for prostate stimulation to their basket. Hux still had the collar on which was turning Kylo on more than it should, and he ran a finger around the edge of it along Hux’s skin. He’d take it off before they left, but Hux hadn’t said anything yet, so Kylo was letting himself enjoy it. “Anything else you’d like to get?”

\-----------------------------

Ren already having one made him curious to his previous sex life. He attended sex clubs so he probably had a long list of sexual partners and Hux would rather stay ignorant to how many of them were also his sugar babies.

By the time they were done Hux had gotten used to the feeling of the collar. Ren’s finger across his neck made his skin tingle. "I think we have plenty to keep ourselves busy," he smirked, wanting to test everything out.

When they walked over to the register the clerk complimented him on how the collar looked on him as Ren took it off. The total for their bag was obscene but Hux was going to enjoy every bit of it.

The lot they parked in wasn't a crowd street and there was no one near the car. As soon as Ren closed the door Hux was leaning over the center console, catching his lips in an open mouthed kiss as he turned to look at him.

\-----------------------------

The kiss caught Kylo by surprise, but he returned it eagerly, his hand coming up to cup Hux’s neck and run his thumb along the line of his jaw. The slick press of tongues and lips had the low buzz of arousal from the shop growing into something sharper. If they were somewhere more private, he would have Hux crawl into his lap. When Hux pulled back, a smile spread across Kylo’s face. “Do you like all your gifts, baby?”

\-----------------------------

"I do. You spoil me daddy," Hux said voice low. Ren pulled him back into a kiss, causing Hux to groan into the kiss before sitting back. The top was down and they had much better locations to do this.

\-----------------------------

Hux’s response had Kylo’s cock twitching and suddenly he couldn’t wait to get back home. After kissing Hux again, they started the drive back, Kylo weaving through traffic on the highway and the wind whipping against their faces until they reached his exit.


	6. Skinny Dipping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Swimming and the first bit of bondage

They pulled into the garage and then brought their purchases inside, setting them on the dining table. With his hands free, Kylo pulled Hux close and kissed him again, slipping his tongue into his mouth and dragging moans from his throat. While he held the back of Hux’s head with one hand, the other slid down to his ass and squeezed. “God, I wish I could fuck you again,” he muttered against Hux’s mouth.

________________________________________

Hux moaned into the kiss, groaning at Ren kneading his ass. He felt a wave of heat move through him at Ren’s words. "Mm maybe tomorrow? I want to try the plugs and cuffs." Hux said between kisses.

________________________________________

Kylo closed his eyes and nodded, before stepping back with a sigh. He took off his blazer and draped it over the back of one of the dining room chairs. “If I don’t get to fuck your ass, I at least want to see it. You said you were interested in swimming this morning, so why don’t we do that.”

________________________________________

Hux nodded, still wanting to swim. Even without the comment about his ass, Hux assumed they were going nude. He shrugged the shirt off, folding it neatly on the table, wondering if his new clothes were dry clean only. Ren headed to get towels while Hux took the opportunity to remove the remainder of his clothes and headed out back.

The sun was setting and cooling the air, but it was still pleasantly warm. Walking outside naked still had a foreign feeling and excitement strummed through him on finally skinny dipping. The pool was large and had wide steps into the shallow end. Stepping onto the first step, the water felt warmer than the air, having the whole summer to heat up. He made it off the steps wading around the shallows starting to wonder where Ren was when he heard the downstairs door open. Ren walked out of the house, confidently striding towards him completely naked, carrying a pile of towels over his arm and a drink in each hand. The look made him want to jump on him. Ren smiled at him already in the pool then walked down the steps to join him.

Hux used the opportunity to stare at his dick, not caring if Ren noticed, feeling a bit jealous of the attractive shape and size of it, even when soft. Ren walked towards him, passing him a brightly colored drink. He took a sip, confirming it was alcoholic and extremely sweet. "Do you ever have parties out here?" Hux asked, dipping into the water and backing into the deeper end, drink in hand.

________________________________________

For as much as he took advantage of his wealth, Kylo felt truly opulent at that moment, wading naked into his private pool and handing off a drink to his sugar baby. It was excessive and wonderful.

Moving towards Hux for every step he took back Kylo answered, "I used to. Until I grew tired of the dealing with the day after. Now I curate the guests that I allow here." He took a sip of his scotch, looking down at the water to see what he could of Hux's body. The distortion made him look smaller than he already was. When Hux had moved back far enough so that the water was up to his armpits, Kylo closed the distance between them and reached an arm around his back, stroking down his spine under the smoothness of the water.

"You're quite excited about those cuffs. You were also eager for me to keep you pinned while I fucked you. Do you know how far your affinity for having control taken away from you goes? Or are you just now exploring this with me?"

________________________________________

When Ren’s hand wrapped around his back, pulling him towards him Hux's feet were pulled off the bottom and he wrapped his legs around Ren’s waist. The water made him nearly weightless, a wonderful sensation of being held so easily.

"Just exploring it now. I've never been tied up during sex, though I have been interested in it." Really he had never been tied up at all, though it was a heavy theme in the porn he watched. "How much experience do you have with it?" Hux added on, curious of Ren’s past sex life.

________________________________________

Kylo laughed as Hux wrapped his legs around his hips, and he brought his hand down under his ass to support his slight weight. "I'm happy I get to be the one to show you what it can be like. You'll have a far better time with me than you would with some other college grad whose knowledge of bdsm comes from what they see in the media." He shifted his grip and bounced Hux up, allowing him to sink down an inch further than he had been before so that Kylo’s dick was pressed against the line of Hux's ass.

Kylo paused to think of how to best quantify his experience for Hux, hesitant to say how many years but also wanting to be more specific than just saying 'a lot.' He huffed in amusement as he decided on the former, saying, "This is showing my age, but 15 years." He pressed a kiss to Hux's cheek and then his mouth, quickly slipping his tongue past Hux's lips and tasting the sweetness of the drink. "I've never been shy about going after what I wanted," he said as he pulled back.

________________________________________

Hux nearly laughed at how ridiculous and cocky Ren sounded, instead he took a sip of his drink. He wrapped his legs around him tighter so that he was pulled fully against him, the angle of his legs allowing Ren’s cock to float against his ass. With his drink no longer full enough to be in danger of spilling, Hux put his arms over Ren’s shoulders.

Hux was a surprised by Ren’s answer and it made him realize he didn't know how old Ren actually was. "How old are you? And don't think it will make me change my opinion on this. You don't have any grey hair so you're not that old. I also want to know how you got into all of it." Hux leaned back from him after Ren kissed him, taking another drink.

________________________________________

Kylo took a sip of his drink and walked over to the edge of the pool with Hux so that he could set it on the ledge. "I could be dying my hair, you know. How old do you think I am?" he asked curiously.

Hux tilted his head and narrowed his eyes for a moment, looking over Kylo's face before answering, "Between the ages of 30 and 45."

Kylo let out a bark of a laugh, not having been sure of what Hux would say but hoping that it was better than that.

"You wound me. You really think I could be 45? No, I'm 34. The first time I went to a fetish club was at 19 and I haven't stopped since. I will say that my tastes have vastly improved though."

________________________________________

So Ren was 12 years older than him. It was a larger gap then he'd want in a serious relationship but it wasn't absurd for their situation. Hux half expected him to be older. "In my defense, 34 is young for a CEO, most of the others are over 50. What kinds of horrible tastes did 19 year old you have?" Hux finished the drink and set the glass on the edge of the pool, his arms slipping into the water and around Ren’s back, pulling them together until their faces were inches apart.

________________________________________

Wandering back towards the center of the pool, Kylo adjusted his hands so that both were cupping Hux's ass and he stroked and kneading each cheek, pulling them apart slightly and letting his dick float up against the space it made before letting them go. It really didn't do anything for stimulation but it was fun to just play with him.

Kylo hummed as he thought back to his younger self and the interests and habits he'd had back then. "I suppose it was nothing too horrible—just very different than what I like now. The worst part of all of it was that I was this scrappy little punk rock kid who didn't know how to set boundaries. If someone was interested in me, I was interested in them." He remembered going to leather bars and hooking up with men twice his age just chasing the feeling of doing something taboo.

Internet forum sites helped him find the local fetish scene and it was by luck that he'd met Unamo and her girlfriend of the time. From there what he practiced was considerably safer but it was still unrefined. "I was also a bit of a pain slut if I'm being honest. Very into the whole dominatrix, ball crushing thing."

________________________________________

Ren’s hands on his ass felt nice and his dick brushing against him was a tease. Looking at Ren now Hux could see him being a punk rock kid and he wanted to see pictures, something Ren probably wouldn’t show him.

The thought of Ren being into pain and getting his balls crushed at one point excited him; even if it wasn’t something he had interest in receiving himself. “Do you still like pain or did you get tired of having your balls crushed?” Hux had tested some pain on himself and with partners, mostly simple things like biting and scratching. He had never asked anyone to step on his balls.

________________________________________

Kylo shook his head at Hux’s bluntness, grinning as he answered, “I still like pain. The problem comes in with me being a terrible submissive at the moment. I enjoy the process of setting up, creating, and dictating the scenes too much right now to comfortably go back to just enjoying them.” As he spoke he moved his hand to the bottom of his cock and stroked the palm of his hand over it, pressing the length against Hux’s ass and creating a sort of channel. It wouldn’t be enough to get off, but the lazy stimulation felt nice. 

________________________________________

“You say dominatrix, are you bi?” It didn’t matter either way, but he was learning more and more about Ren by the moment. As they talked Hux’s hands moved to Ren’s front, brushing over his chest then resting where his fingertips were over his collarbone.

________________________________________

“Yes, I would say I’m bi. Pan if we’re being modern.” It felt nice to tell Hux about himself. He wasn’t short on people interested in his life and past, but most of their curiosities were for speculation and gossip. They wanted to know if the life they imagined he had matched the one he really lived. Hux’s interest seemed more genuine.

________________________________________

Ren talked about it like it was an art, the idea having him feeling like he was in over his head yet he was thrilled and wanting to explore. The cock, harder than he thought it was, rubbed over his ass and it made him wish he was more up to taking it again. He could wait for tomorrow, and they could still play in other ways. Hux moved his hips so his own cock pushed against Ren’s stomach.

“That makes sense. Do you…have people you regularly play with?” Hux asked, not sure if he wanted to know the answer or not.

________________________________________

Hux’s voice when he asked his next question made Kylo pause and consider what answer Hux would want to hear versus what the actual answer was. He wasn’t going to lie about his habits when Hux was in the middle of it all, but it did raise the question of Hux being the jealous type. Or at least possessive in his own way.

“Yes and no. I’m fairly monogamous with my partners and don’t tend to come back to people I’ve played with in the past. So using you as an example, I’ll play with you and only you very regularly until one of us grows bored with the other. Then I’ll move on to someone new. The only people I’ve come back to is the couple that hosts the fetish parties I attend.”

________________________________________

His answer was good in the sense that he wasn’t out fucking other people. They had never agreed to be monogamous during this but Hux had always hoped that was the case. What Ren did in the past didn’t bother him; the only part that made him uneasy was the moving onto someone new. It was bound to happen eventually, as their dynamic would run its course and then Ren would move onto the next person and maybe Hux would get a nice boyfriend.

“While we’re doing this I’d rather stay monogamous.” There was a risk of disease, which Hux had already completely ignored when he first started with Ren and hoped that Ren was clean with all of his past endeavors. He seemed like the kind of guy who would take care to that. Then there was also the jealous factor where Hux did want him all to himself while they did this. That question was going down an unpleasant road so he changed the topic slightly.

“Where are these parties held and how often? I’ve decided I’d like to go.” Ren said they could watch, and he could decide for himself at the party whether he was interested in participating in anything.

________________________________________

Kylo’s heart fluttered for a moment when Hux said he wanted to go to one of the parties. They would need to find an outfit for him to wear. They could just be simple, but the fun of this was to show off to people who knew the scene. Kylo had an idea of what he wanted, but a public setting meant he couldn’t not give Hux a choice. “They’re held in an art warehouse in Santa Monica on the first Saturday of each month. So two weeks from today will be the next one.”

He leaned in, pressing a demanding kiss to Hux’s lips and tasting the berry sweet taste of the drink on his tongue. He chased the flavor this time instead of the quick taste from before, bringing his hand up to the back of Hux’s head to angle him better. Kylo let off with a few little kisses and said, “We’ll have so much fun, baby. I know you’ll love it.”

________________________________________

Two weeks felt too soon but he didn’t want to have to wait a month and a half for the one after that. He groaned into the kiss that deepened until they were making out. They stayed in the pool a bit longer until they started to get waterlogged and decided it best to rinse off. They took separate showers this time, which was nice getting a little bit of privacy over the weekend. Hux dried off and put on one of Ren’s tshirts and his new pair of designer briefs. Wandering out into the living area he found Ren in the kitchen cooking, looking showered in a tshirt and sweatpants again. It was extremely domestic spending the weekend and Hux was curious if this would become a regular thing. The thought of it being a one off thing didn’t sit well with him. “What are you cooking?”

________________________________________

Kylo glanced back when he heard Hux’s voice and smirked when he saw him wearing one of his shirts again. He turned back to the chicken on the pan in front of him and said, “Pesto chicken florentine. There’s some beer in the fridge if you’d like, otherwise the full bar is downstairs.”

Rather than going for either option, Hux appeared at his side a moment later, leaning his forearms on the counter and watching Kylo cook. Kylo smiled over at him, still feeling wonderfully indulgent with Hux at his side. “I’d like to dress you up when we go to the party next month. Another lingerie set beneath some clothes,” he said, leaving the chicken for a moment to start boiling the noodles. “Will you let me dress you in a skirt?”

________________________________________

Ren seemed to be a man with many talents, adding cooking to the list. He was into the idea of wearing lingerie underneath his clothes to this. It was erotic to wear at work and would be even more so at a fetish club, a skirt was a whole different story. Hux had an interest in bondage and being submissive but feminization was something he had never considered himself doing. “What kind of skirt?” he asked, wanting to consider the idea.

________________________________________

Kylo looked down the line of Hux’s body, giving his legs an appreciative hum of approval. “This is an awful comparison, but think schoolgirl uniform. Your legs would look wonderful in a skirt, especially with a pair of stockings and garters.” He’d also ask him Hux if he’d be willing to shave, but if he was hesitating at the skirt, it was best to not lay too many things in front of him at once.

With the chicken, sauce, and noodles all cooking, Kylo wiped his hands off on a dish towel and had Hux stand up straight. Trailing one hand lightly down his side to slip under the shirt and rest on his hip, Kylo’s other hand came up to trace along the line of Hux’s jaw and then touch his fingers beneath his chin, tilting his head up just slightly.

“If you’re worried about looking ridiculous, don’t,” he said softly. “You have a wonderfully androgynous body, and I’d be dressing you to show you off. To brag that you’re mine while flaunting that no one else there can touch you.” Kylo kissed the corner of Hux’s lips and then went back to the food.

________________________________________

Hux frowned at the thought of a schoolgirl uniform. It was very extreme and he wasn’t sure if he could be comfortable in it. Still, he was curious and this wasn’t a humiliation thing, Ren wanted to dress him up to show him off. That was just as foreign of a concept as the skirt. He didn’t think he was ugly, but he never thought of himself as someone to show off. The fact that Ren wanted to pay him for sex was surprising. When Ren kissed him, he wanted to lean in and kiss him back but he was already moving away. “You can pick out the outfit and I’ll try it on first. Worst case I don’t want to wear it to the club but can wear it in the bedroom.” Hux moved to lean against the opposite counter, crossing his arms watching Ren cook.

________________________________________

Kylo nodded in agreement as he turned off the heat for the sauce and noodles. “I’d very much love to see you in nothing but stockings and a skirt, fucking yourself on my cock.” Once they bought an outfit, that would be a scenario that played out regardless of Hux wearing it out of the house. He could picture himself lying on his bed while Hux sat on his cock. He couldn’t decide if he’d like Hux facing him or with his back to him better. With him facing away, Kylo could watch his cock go in and out of him while Hux’s bounced on his lap, but facing him he’d be able to watch Hux’s cock bobbed with each movement. Maybe they’d try both.

________________________________________

The image it gave him was hot. He'd seen people wear skirts while having sex, the way it hiked up around the hips was extremely appealing. Ren would lift up the skirt to reveal his leaking cock as he bounced on him. The thought of riding Ren was even more intoxicating.

"If you have it the next time I come over we can do just that." Hux didn't think he was being too bold in assuming he would be over again.

________________________________________

The food was ready a couple minutes later and Kylo brought out salad fixings to go along with the chicken and pasta. They sat inside at the dining table this time and dug in. They’d missed lunch so the rich food was extremely satisfying.

________________________________________

Dinner was delicious and he told Ren such knowing he'd like the praise. They had cleared off their plates and put them in the dishwasher when Ren grabbed Hux's wrist and turned him to face him before backing him into the counter. The hands on his wrist hurt slightly, light bruises starting to form but it was quickly forgotten when Ren dragged his lips down his neck.

________________________________________

Kylo kept his hand wrapped around Hux's wrist as he started kissing his neck, brushing his lips over the bruises he'd left earlier in the day. With his other hand on Hux's hip, he rolled his own hips against him as heat began settling in his groin. He brushed his nose along the shell of Hux's ear and murmured, "I'm so glad I took you home, baby. Are you enjoying your weekend?" He flicked his tongue out against the lobe of his ear as he ground their hips together again.

________________________________________

Hux relaxed into the touch, savoring the sensation of Ren rubbing his groin against his. Ren touching him was like turning on a switch. He was sure he was onto breaking his record for orgasms had in 48 hours.

"I am," Hux purred, using the hand not pinned to the counter to slide between them and wrap around Ren’s growing cock through his sweatpants. "It's been very entertaining." He stroked him.

________________________________________

Kylo huffed against Hux's jaw. "Entertaining? Well, I'm glad I can amuse you." He sighed and kissed the corner of Hux's lips when he started rubbing his hand over Kylo's cock, and then properly kissed him, turning it quickly into an almost sloppy makeout. He nipped Hux's lower lip and pulled back, dragging it lightly through his teeth. "I want to fuck your mouth, kitten. Would you like to try the cuffs with that?" he asked.

________________________________________

The words sent a wave of arousal through him, wanting it badly. A simple yes had Ren releasing him and moving to the bags on the table, pulling out the matching cuffs. Hux followed, and took off his shirt as Ren instructed. Ren pinched a nipple, causing Hux to flinch at the sensation of it.

Hux's pulse raced as Ren wrapped each cuff around his wrist and bucked it. The fabric lining them was soft and barely irritated his bruises. He ran his finger over the other wrist, Ren watching as he inspected the item. Having given him enough time, Ren instructed him to turn around, causing his heart to race faster as he turned and Ren ran his hands down his arms before bringing his wrists together and latching the clip between them.

________________________________________

Kylo could feel his cock pulsing as he attached the cuffs behind Hux's back. He hooked his finger between the bond and tugged on it as a smirk spread across his lips. He walked around Hux into the living area where there was a soft rug instead of the hardwood floors of the dining area and crooked his finger for Hux to follow. "Come here, boy. Daddy wants to use you."

Hux's face was flushed a light pink as he walked to where Kylo was standing, Kylo then placing a hand on his shoulder and coaxing him down to his knees. He pushed his fingers through Hux's hair, forcing his head back as he did and looking down at Hux with a growing eagerness. "You look so good on your knees. We'll have to do this in my office while standing in front of the windows to give others the chance to see you like this." He brought his hand down to stroke along Hux's cheek before giving it two hard pats and making Hux flinch slightly. "Pull down my sweats."

________________________________________

As Ren moved him into the living room Hux lightly pulled at the restraints, wanting to feel them. While they were not locked, it would be very difficult for him to get out of them and it was thrilling knowing Ren could do anything to him now and he wouldn’t be able to stop it. Ren’s words went straight to his cock as the fantasy unwound. As soon as he dropped to his knees Ren’s hand was on him, pulling his head back and forcing him to look up at him. He licked his lips at him at the thought of doing it in the office.

The pat to his face startled him more than it hurt. He did as he was told and leaned forward to attempt to get Ren’s pants down. His shirt fell over the edge of his sweats and Hux pushed his nose against him to get it out of the way so he could bite onto the waistband. After he got a hold of it, it managed to slip free after he pulled it down a few inches and he to bite it a few times before it had been pulled down enough to reveal the bulge in his underwear. Hux nuzzled his face against it, taking in the clean scent of him. He mouthed over his clothed cock, hoping he could tease him enough to pull down his own clothes.

________________________________________

It was cute to watch Hux have to work to get his sweats down past his cock and then promptly stop to mouth and nuzzle at his hardening length. "In a moment," he said petting back Hux's hair. "Finish what I asked of you." Hux's shoulders dropped slightly and felt more than he heard the huff of breath he gave. Hux had to shift back to take the waistband of the sweats into his mouth and pull them further down. Once they were past the bulk of his thighs they fell to the floor but he still got to see the image of Hux almost bowing to him to get them that far.

"Good boy," Kylo said as he kicked the sweats off his ankles and pushed down his underwear to toss those aside as well. He gave his cock a few languid strokes as Hux shuffled close again. "Kiss it."

________________________________________

Once the clothes were off, Hux was eye level with his cock and it made his mouth water. He wanted it, heavy against his tongue. He leaned in, placing a light kiss on the tip as Ren held it in place, pointing towards him. He placed another kiss on the side, then another farther down the shaft. The silky hot skin of his cock brushed against his face as he made his way towards the base planting open mouthed kisses, licking over the spot as he went. When he neared Ren’s hand, Ren shifted and patted his face with it. Hux’s brows furrowed as Ren effectively slapped him in the face with his dick. He tapped him lightly a few more times, smirking down at him. It was a show of power and humiliation, one Hux would play along with. He stuck out his tongue and licked a broad stripe up the underside of Ren’s cock.

________________________________________

Hot arousal crawled up his spine, making Kylo shiver as Hux winced slightly against the slap of his dick on his face. “Keep your mouth open like that,” he said as Hux licked along his cock. “Tongue out.” Kylo let out a slow breath as he looked down at Hux—hands bound behind his back, his face tilted up with his tongue out. “Such a pretty little slut you are,” he purred. He tapped the head of his cock against Hux’s tongue a couple times, and then pushed it forward into his open mouth, only to pull back right away. Just rubbing it against his tongue for a moment. “And just for me.” He fisted his hand in Hux’s hair and let his cock rest about an inch inside of Hux’s mouth. “Suck.”

________________________________________

Hux’s stomach flipped at the term slut. What he was doing was slutty and he loved every moment of it. Ren’s cock brushed over his tongue Hux went to close his lips around it but Ren had pulled back, leaving Hux flushed. He winced when Ren pulled on his hair, and didn’t move when Ren placed his dick back on his tongue again, not wanting to be embarrassed from chasing after it.

When Ren gave the order, he closed his lips around it, leaned onto it. The grip in his hair relaxed and let him take him into his mouth. He didn’t tease but went straight to sucking, letting his eyes fall from Ren’s face as he concentrated on taking it into the mouth. He could feel Ren’s fingers tighten in his hair as Ren took over again; setting the pace of how Hux’s head moved, pushing him onto his dick then pulling him back. Hux pulled on the cuffs again, feeling the strain of the leather against his skin. He couldn’t hold back the moan as his skin tingled at the sensation of being bound like that.

________________________________________

Kylo sighed as Hux immediately started sucking him in earnest. The clinking of the clip against the cuffs had a static warmth buzzing under his skin, knowing that Hux was pulling against the bonds but was unable to really do anything about it. He shallowly fucked into Hux’s mouth for a little while and then pulled Hux halfway down his cock, causing him to choke and gag as he held him there for three seconds and then pulled him off, still gripping his hair and keeping his head back as he gasped.

“I wonder if you even knew how much of a slut you are,” Kylo mused, relaxing his hold on Hux and pushing his cock back between his lips, thrusting shallowly. “Did you ever imagine that you would let a man pay you to fuck your mouth?” He brought his hands around to cup Hux’s head and began to thrust into him a little faster and deeper, his voice becoming breathier as he used Hux’s mouth to pleasure himself. “A good person would’ve refused. Maybe even asked for just sex without it being something more. Not you though. You accepted it like a selfish little whore.” Kylo groaned as a particularly strong pulse of pleasure went through him. He pushed into Hux’s throat again, holding himself there for just a little longer this time before pulling out. He let go of Hux’s head so he could cough, tapping his saliva slick cock against Hux’s face and smearing it on his skin. “Are you my perfect little slut?”

________________________________________

When Ren started fuck into his mouth and hold him down until he gagged, it was easy to fall into the fantasy that he was there by force. It was something he had only played with when he was alone, never asking his partner to play into it. He wasn’t even sure if Ren would go that far but the demeaning filth and roughness was more than enough. Hux could only moan around his dick, face burning in shame and arousal at how true it was. He felt light headed from the lack of air and his blood that have moved south. When Ren pulled out he coughed then gasped for hair, lungs heaving. He looked up at Ren though wet eyes as he dragged his dick over his face, making a mess. “Yes daddy.” His voice was hoarse and heavy with arousal. Ren called him a good boy before dragging his mouth onto his cock.

This time he was making slower, deeper thrusts, being gentler to get into Hux’s throat. It was difficult to relax with how worked up he was, but after having to pull out twice, Ren pushed into his throat. He swallowed around it, hearing Ren groan above him before pulling out. Hux gasped for air and then Ren pushed back in a fluid motion, and then made small thrusts once inside.

________________________________________

Hux really was being the perfect slut just then. Everything about this was how Kylo had wanted it to be, but he knew he shouldn’t take too long so Hux didn’t end up losing his voice over this. He worked methodically to be able to push his whole cock into Hux’s mouth, giving Hux short breathers before going in a little further each time. It took effort but eventually he was able to get Hux’s nose into his pubes, watching through half lidded eyes as Hux scrunched up his face and tried to keep his throat relaxed. It was hot and tight and had Kylo wishing there was a safe way to truly fuck his throat.

After taking what pleasure he could from thrusting that deep he pulled out again, letting Hux suck in air and pant, petting his hair softly away from his face. “Such a good boy,” he praised. “It’ll get easier the more we do it.” Once Hux had caught his breath again, Kylo told him to open wide so he could fuck his mouth with fervor. He didn’t try to go down his throat after that, and only pushed in far enough to pull obscene glugging noises from Hux that he was helpless to prevent. The sounds along with the graceless efforts Hux made to suck him as he thrust into his mouth had Kylo getting close to the edge. “Gonna come in your mouth, baby,” he panted out.

________________________________________

Hux felt prideful when he felt Ren’s hair brush against his nose. When he first saw his dick he didn't think he would be able to take it all so soon. The feeling was muted from his inability to breath and he made a gurgling sound as Ren made shallow thrusts.

When Ren pulled out he gasped for air, nearly falling onto his ass as he heaved for air. When he had regained his breath, Ren pushed back into his mouth, he sucked around him the best he could as Ren quickly fucked into him. When Ren told him he was going to come, Hux tilted his head to look up at Ren. He was panting, brows furrowed in pleasure as he thrust into Hux's mouth. He could see his orgasm on Ren’s face before he could taste it in his mouth, wet spurts falling over his tongue. From Ren’s fast pace it was impossible to keep his mouth sealed and liquid spilled down Hux's chin. Hux swallowed around him as he slowed then pulled out. He fell back on his legs, knees sore even through the carpet. He went to wipe the cum off his face and was hit with a wave of arousal when he was reminded his hands were still bound.

________________________________________

Ren let out a long sigh as his orgasm faded, his cock now hanging soft and wet between his legs. He looked down at Hux with a smug grin to see how debauched he was just then. His cheeks were blotchy red, eyes wet looking, lips swollen, and come and spit smeared down his chin. "This is a good look on you, baby," he said, swiping his thumb through the mess on his chin and pushing some of it back into his mouth.

He looked down past Hux's face to his crotch, smiling to see that his cock was tenting the soft fabric of his new boxers. He brought his foot forward to press on the bulge and rub it. "Nasty boy, getting turned on by being used. What would people say if they knew?"

________________________________________

After having his face thoroughly fucked, Hux felt no shame from Ren’s words, only arousal and he needed to be touched. He sucked on Ren’s thumb, completely at his mercy. He gasped when Ren’s foot rubbed over his barely clothed cock. “They’d call me a whore,” Hux responded, voice hoarse and sore yet heavy with arousal. The thought of people seeing him like this was shameful but it only fueled his erection in the fantasy setting.

________________________________________

Kylo pulled his foot away and crouch down in front of Hux. He guided him to kneel up again and then pulled his under down past his hips. Hux sat back on his heels again, and Kylo lifted his hand to Hux's chin and wiped his palm over it, trying to gather as much slick as he could and then brought his hand to Hux's cock, stroking it in lazy passes. "I'm so proud of you--being able to take my cock so well so soon."

________________________________________

Ren’s hand on his cock felt hot and relieving. He leaned back onto his hands spread out on the floor, still bound together, which tilted his hips and chest out towards Ren to let his hand more easily run over him. The position left him feeling vulnerable. “I’m tougher than I look,” Hux smirked, his ego boosted that he could actually take it. He groaned Ren’s other hand ran down his chest, his thumb rubbing over a nipple.

________________________________________

“Tougher, hm?” Kylo asked as rubbed his thumb in tight circles on Hux’s nipple while his hand continued to stroke him. “Are you sure you’re not just sluttier than you look?” Kylo tightened his grip on Hux’s cock, stroking it faster now. Hux’s breath stuttered and he groaned as Kylo worked him towards his orgasm.

Kylo took Hux’s nipple between his thumb and forefinger, squeezing and pulling on it, and he smiled as Hux’s face scrunched up from the mix of pain and pleasure. He let go and flicked at the flushed bud before moving his hand to the other nipple and lightly dragging his nail around and then over it. “Tell me you’re my slut,” Kylo said, pinching that nipple between his fingers.

________________________________________

That brought a bit of shame through the arousal. It was one thing for Ren to talk down to him but another to vocalize it himself. “I’m your slut.” There was still defiance in his words and he flinched when Ren pinched down hard on his nipple.

“You can do better than that,” Kylo warned, though the slight grin on his face showed he was amused by him.

“I’m your slut, daddy,” Hux whined, eyes shutting from embarrassment as his dick pulsed threatening to spill. “I’m close,” Hux gasped, bucking up slightly into his hand.

________________________________________

“Good boy,” Kylo purred. At Hux’s warning, he shifted the angle of Hux’s cock so that it was facing up towards his belly. “You may come.” It only took a few more tight strokes before Hux was coming, shooting up onto his chest in spurts as Hux dropped his head back and moaned. His hips jerked up into Kylo’s grip as he stroked him through it until the last bit of cum spilled over his fist.

________________________________________

Hux groaned as Ren stroked him through his orgasm, continuing to stroke into overstimulation before he released him. Hux panted and his posture slumped. He had been pulling on the cuffs and the metal had been pressing against his ass, probably leaving lines across his skin. Ren brought his hand to Hux’s mouth, revealing that some of his cum had gotten on in. Hux didn’t hesitate to lick it off, sucking on the flesh until all of it was clean. With his orgasm past he felt overexposed again, with his hands still bound. He could try to get up but that would be sloppy without the use of his arms. What he really wanted was to fall into Ren and then the bed to relax the rest of the evening.

________________________________________

Kylo wiped the come from his hand and stood up, pulling his sweats back into place before moving behind Hux and undoing the clip between the cuffs. He set it on the coffee table next to them and then helped Hux to his feet as well, having him drop his underwear to the floor for the time being.

“Bedroom,” Kylo said gently as he touched his arm to Hux’s lower back and walked them over to his room. He had Hux sit on the end of the bed while he ran a washcloth under warm water and then came back to him and wiped off his face first before swiping it over his chest. Once he was clean of come, Kylo tossed it into a hamper.

Standing in front of Hux, he set his hands on thin shoulders and swept them down his arms in a light caress. Taking one of Hux’s wrists in hand he started to undo the buckle on the cuff, and asked “How do you feel?”

________________________________________

Ren moved into his doting mode which Hux didn’t mind, he rather enjoyed it. The warm washcloth felt nice and he hoped Ren would climb in bed with him shortly. Ren started to undo the buckle, the use of the cuffs had gone wonderfully, Ren never doing anything to stifle Hux’s trust in him. It was dangerous to let someone he barely knew tie him up, but it was too enticing not to. From what he knew of Ren, he could trust him in this aspect.

“Good. The cuffs are comfortable and I highly enjoyed them.” Hux rolled his wrist as it became free and Ren worked on unlatching the other one. “I’d like to use them again tomorrow, with some of the other toys.”

________________________________________

The corner of Kylo’s mouth pulled up at Hux’s comment. “We can do that,” he said as he removed the other cuff. “In particular I’d like to use the prostate vibe on you.” Going into the closet, Kylo pulled open a drawer with an assortment of other toys and put the cuffs away. Their other purchases would end up here as well, but they needed to be treated first.

“Lie down,” he said, nodding to the bed. “I’m going to make you tea and then I’ll join you.” Hux looked like he was about to say something, but Kylo ignored him and left to go to the kitchen. He grabbed the boiler from the counter and filled it up, going about the living area and tidying up as the water boiled. After a few minutes, he had a cup of green tea with honey in hand and brought it back to the bedroom. “Drink it,” he ordered as he gave it to Hux. “Your throat will thank you come tomorrow.”

________________________________________

Hux backed up and laid down on the bed, resting on top of the plush pillows and blankets. He hadn’t been treated like this since his mother was still alive. Some of his partners were very caring but not in this exact way. He laid there trying to look out the window and see the waves in the distance which didn’t work too well with the lights on. Ren returned shortly, climbing onto the bed with a mug of tea, sitting down next to him. Hux thanked him as he passed him the mug. The warm liquid did feel nice on his slightly sore throat, one that may feel worse tomorrow. He’d deep throated before, but even then, the blowjob he gave in the car the other day was the roughest one he’d given until now.

Lying on the bed completely nude next to Ren fully clothed as he petted his hair felt oddly natural, but it had him thinking. “What made you go after me particularly?” Hux asked, hoping after their recent bout that Ren would be fine with the question. Hux had never shown any signs that he was interested before Ren approached him. Ren really could have anyone he wanted, and Hux didn’t doubt there were others that came before him.

________________________________________

As much as he loved sex, aftercare was potentially Kylo’s favorite thing in terms of intimacy. What’d they done that evening wasn’t extreme enough to have either of them going into a different headspace, but it was still good to take care of each other afterwards. It also gave Kylo a chance to be gentle and caring, something he felt he wasn’t allowed to do more often than not.

Hux’s question was one he’d expected to answer eventually, but he felt unprepared for it all the same and his hand paused in its path through his hair for a moment before resuming.

“Because you’re young and beautiful for one thing,” he said lowering his hand to trail his fingers down Hux’s neck and then along his arm. “But also the way you’d bristle whenever I called you Armitage. You’re strong willed but smart enough to know not to mouth off when it could endanger your employment. I wanted to see you submit to me.” Kylo stroked his palm down Hux’s forearm to lightly curl around his wrist where the skin had turned a pale yellow from that morning. “I was very lucky that you not only accepted my offer but have also had so many interests that aligned with mine.” He wanted to ask why Hux accepted, but for some reason he couldn’t quite bring himself to do it. He didn’t want to hear that Hux had only accepted for the money, even though at the start of all this he’d confirmed that Hux would’ve slept with him regardless of money. Instead he asked, “What did you think that first night when I told you what I wanted?”

________________________________________

Ren liking that he was young was no surprise, it went with the territory. Being called beautiful was still foreign and didn’t feel true. Ren wouldn’t lie to him about it, since he was attracted to him enough to start this arrangement but he still never thought he was very beautiful. The part about him wanting him to submit made him smile. Ren saw him as a challenge, something to be taken apart and conquered. It wasn’t all that different from how many people viewed sex; it was just a more intense scenario.

“I was surprised,” Hux said, thinking back to that night. “Honestly, when I went up to your room I expected you to want to fuck me or blow you. Thinking about it, offering to pay for it wasn’t that surprising, and I guess in the end that’s what happened but I wasn’t expecting it to be this elaborate.”

________________________________________

Kylo huffed and shook his head. “I don’t do one night stands with employees. They inevitably make a big deal out of it and try to use it as leverage. It’s much easier to have relationships with the short term employees and pay them for it. That way I get to enjoy taking care of some pretty, young thing and the money makes it clear that this is not a serious relationship.”

Kylo sat up, throwing his legs over the edge of the bed and proceeded to take off his shirt and then sweatpants and boxers before settling under the covers nude. Hux was still propped against the headboard so he could drink the tea Kylo got him, so Kylo laid on his side facing Hux with his head propped up in his hand. He rested his free hand above the covers on Hux’s thigh. “Not to say that I’m not serious about this. Just that this isn’t a ‘life partner’ situation.”

________________________________________

Ren confirmed his suspicions that he had done this many times before. How many he wasn't sure and he wasn't sure if he wanted to know that much. While he was with him he wanted to feel special for the moment. The short term employee bothered him, bringing concern that the possibility of being hired on permanently wasn't was high as he thought.

Hux huffed in amusement against the mug. "I didn't expect this to be that. I have no plans to marry an old man," Hux teased, trying to keep the topic light hearted.

It was selfish but Hux hoped he'd grow bored of Ren before he did of him. He was currently enamored with him, and the thought of Ren cutting it off was not something he wanted to go through, even if their relationship wasn't serious.

________________________________________

Kylo chuckled at Hux’s jab, even as a tiny part of him felt a little soured by the words. “No, I didn’t expect you would.” A yawn crept up on him at that point and he had to blink away some moisture before he could look back at Hux’s properly. “None of that matters for now though. The bottom line is I picked you because I’m attracted to you and thought it would be fun, and my only plans right now are to fuck you as many ways as I can think of.” He shifted further down the bed until his head was on his pillow and he threw his arms around Hux’s waist as he closed his eyes. “If you ever want anything—sex or otherwise—all you need to do is let me know.”

________________________________________

Hux hummed at his plans. "I look forward to that." Though there was that thought of what would happen after he had fucked him every way possible.

Ren’s embrace was warm. Hux ran his fingers through Ren’s hair, petting him like he did earlier. Looking out the window he could see the moon's reflection off the clouds. He was going to enjoy this for as long as he could.

"You've given me plenty of sex," Hux said as he wiggled down onto his back, Ren shifting to rewrap his arms around him, pulling his back against his chest. "I'm going to be exhausted come Monday."

________________________________________

The feeling of Hux’s fingers through his hair immediately sent a tingling sensation down through him and he sighed. It’d been awhile since someone had returned his touch like that. Kylo huffed, smiling as he leaned in to press a kiss to Hux’s shoulder. “Good.” Taking on a falsely serious tone he added, “Though you will be expected to perform your duties to your usual standard or else the president will have words for you.” Kylo waited a beat before giving a small laugh again. “He’ll actually probably have words for me.” Snoke usually held his tongue, but every now and again if he felt Kylo was being too obvious he would lecture him about propriety. He sighed and then settled further into the bed. “Goodnight, kitten. We’ll have more fun tomorrow.”

________________________________________

Hux was about to protest that he wouldn't have any issues completing his work like normal then chuckled at the second comment. Though the fact Snoke was possibly aware of them was concerning, more so from the side of Snoke knowing anything about his sex life gave him chills. "Goodnight," Hux yawned, relaxing fully against Ren, dozing off with the feeling of his breath against his neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments give us life c:


	7. Fantasies and Dialators

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exactly what the title says. 
> 
> Towards the end of this chapter we switch perspectives a little and kyluxicle is writing Phasma to go with letmeputitinyourbutt's Hux

Kylo awoke the next morning on his back with Hux half draped over him—his head on Kylo's shoulder and his arm around his chest. The sight of his relaxed features had warmth filling Kylo's chest as a smile settled on his face, and he reach over with his free arm to stroke the hair away from Hux's face. It had been a while since he'd felt so attached to one of his partners and the feeling was almost intoxicating. He couldn't see this being a short term fling like many of their others were.

Instead of trying to get up and make food like he had yesterday, Kylo stayed in bed with Hux, petting over his skin and enjoying the slowness of the morning. He watched the colors of the sky shift out the window as the sun rose while he waited for Hux to wake up as well.

________________________________________

Consciousness came to him slowly, first the feeling of comfort and warmth followed by movement over his shoulder and the steady rise and fall of the warm body beneath him. For as toned as Ren was he felt incredibly soft in that moment. He peaked his eyes open, waking up in Ren’s bedroom still feeling like a dream. He shifted, nuzzling his face against Ren’s shoulder and wrapped his limbs around him farther, not ready to get up yet. He wouldn't be able to fall back asleep, but he didn't need to get out of bed yet.

He retracted his arm for his hand to rest next to his face on Ren’s chest, mumbling a good morning. Ren was clearly awake with how his fingers grazed over his back, almost tickling. With his hand by his face he noticed how the yellow of the bruising had deepened to a brown in some spots.

________________________________________

"Good morning," Kylo replied fondly, smiling as Hux snuggled closer against him. They didn't say anything else after that, choosing instead to just relax and enjoy each other's touch in silence. Hux stayed still for a few minutes, but then started mimicking Kylo in moving his hand softly over his skin. He watched as pale fingers traced over the lines of his abdomen in a linear pattern, grazing over the edge of his scar at one point before continuing on its way.

"Are you hungry?" Kylo asked eventually. He often craved this kind of intimacy but it was dangerous to indulge in it too much.

________________________________________

Hux wanted to ask where Ren got the scar, but the question felt inappropriate so he held his tongue. "I could eat," he answered, not particularly hungry but he wasn't going to say no if Ren was cooking.

Ren shifted to get up and Hux rolled off of him letting him. As nice as it would be to spend all day laying in bed naked, it was impractical for their arrangement. Hux would miss wandering around naked once he went home today, unless Ren planned to keep him for another night which wouldn't make sense as he needed his work clothes from home.

________________________________________

Kylo walked into the closet to pull out a clean pair of sweats, not bothering with a shirt or boxers before walking out of the bedroom and through the house to the kitchen. The first thing he did was put on a pot of coffee and then he took out the ingredients he’d need for some omelets. He was at the island chopping up green onions when Hux came out of the bedroom wearing another one of Kylo’s oversized shirts. It looked like Hux had intentionally arranged it so that the collar fell off of one shoulder and showed off his neck and collar bones.

“I’ve invited a thief into my home,” Kylo joked. “Be careful or else I’ll have to punish you for it.”

________________________________________

When Hux heard Ren moving around in the kitchen, he took the opportunity to rummage around Ren’s closet. He didn't snoop too much but he looked through his hanging suits and ties and was happy to see Ren’s underwear drawer looked like a normally messy one and it wasn't folded. He took another shirt, this one with a wider neck than the previous. It fell off his shoulder and he didn't bother pulling it back up as he wandered out after Ren.

Hux smiled at the comment as he poured himself coffee. "What are you going to do? Make me go naked?" That wouldn't be much of a punishment, but he entertained the idea.

________________________________________

Kylo grinned back at Hux, his eyes crinkling in amusement as he answered, “Yes, I would. But first I’d have you bend of the arm of the couch so I could spank you.” He gave Hux a wink before he put the chopped onion into a small bowl and brought it over to the stove, setting it next to the other ingredients. With those finished Kylo got the eggs out of the fridge to start cooking.

________________________________________

Hux hummed at the thought. "The fun kind of punishment then." While it was too early for spanking, he enjoyed the thought of being bent over the couch as Ren spanked him. The angle would leave his hole and testicles exposed for Ren to tease after he left be ass bright red.

He sat down on the counter near Ren. The granite was cold against his ass and Ren gave him a look but didn't tell him to get down. Hux sipped his coffee while his eyes raked over Ren’s nude half. His eyes kept falling on the scar. It wasn't ugly per say but it was large, and curiosity was getting the best of him. "If you don't mind me asking, where did you get the scar on your side?"

________________________________________

Kylo wasn’t a huge fan of Hux’s naked ass sitting on his counter while he cooked, but he looked cute enough that Kylo could let it slide with nothing more than a disapproving glance. When Hux asked about his scar, Kylo couldn’t help but look down at it and the way the discolored skin stretched tight over his side before turning back to his cooking.

“Just where? An alley in the Meatpacking District of Manhattan.” Kylo didn’t add anything else and looked over at Hux to see him looking back at Kylo as though he’d just told a terrible joke. Which he had. He huffed a laugh and said, “I was jumped and ended up with a knife literally twisting in my side.”

________________________________________

The answer took him by surprise, he expected an accident of some form. A jumping could be a sensitive subject but he laughed so it might be long enough behind him to be okay discussing. "How long ago was it?"

________________________________________

Kylo hummed as he flipped the omelet, trying to think back to how old he’d actually been when it happened. Those years all sort of blurred together. “I was a bit younger than you, so maybe thirteen years ago? Fourteen? Somewhere around there.” He shrugged as he moved the one omelet off the pan and started making the other one. “I was high as hell on something, going home from a club, and by myself in an area I shouldn’t have been myself in. They probably saw me as an easy target to steal from, but as soon as I was in that alley my smart mouth had to ask if they wanted a blow job too.”

________________________________________

The answer surprised him still, the situation not sounding like something Ren would do. But it was over 10 years ago and he was a different person then. "So they stabbed you?"

________________________________________

It took Kylo a moment to remember that Hux wasn’t old enough to know how rough things were even just a decade ago. “Picture the most aggressive, homophobic stereotype of a man that you can, and then imagine he’s got a knife pointed at you. How well do you think the situation would play out if you suggested that he might be interested in something gay?” Kylo flipped the second omelet and sprinkled some cheese over it. “So yeah, they stabbed me.”

________________________________________

Hux felt stupid for the way he worded the question. Being gay, he knew what it was like but he had grown up in a liberal community. His father hadn't been so open to it, but he never had been assaulted on that level for it. At this he wasn't sure what to say. Apologizing wouldn't help but it was all he could think of when someone told him they were a victim of a hate crime. "I'm sorry that happened."

________________________________________

The apology caught Kylo off guard and he looked over at Hux, studying his slightly downcast expression. “It’s alright. It’s a terrible thing to have happen to anyone, but honestly I was such a shitty kid that it was a good lesson to know when to hold my tongue. And it forced me to move back in with my parents, which in turn had me going to college.”

He took the second omelet off the pan and set it on a second plate. Before Hux could hop off the counter, Kylo went up to him, standing between his knees. Sliding his hands up the top of Hux’s thighs and then to settle on his waist, Kylo leaned in and pressed a kiss to Hux’s cheek. “And if I hadn’t gone to school, I wouldn’t have gotten this job, and I wouldn’t have met you.” Hux tilted his head down which allowed Kylo to place a quick kiss on his lips. “And wouldn’t that be a shame,” he murmured.

________________________________________

Ren’s words then gentle caresses had words at the tip of Hux's tongue he couldn't keep from spilling. "When my father found out I was gay he hit me." It might have been a need to show solidarity with Ren, but it was something only three other people knew. His eyes darted between Ren’s gaze and casting down, feeling he had over shared on a topic of his issue that was far less then what Ren experienced.

________________________________________

Kylo’s chest tightened and he felt a heavy energy go through him at Hux’s words. His first reaction was anger towards Hux’s father and he wished irrationally that he could’ve protected Hux from that. While Kylo had experienced rejection from his family, they’d never rejected him because of his sexuality, and it was one thing to be attacked by strangers, but another thing complete to be attacked by someone who was supposed to take care of you. “Has he ever hurt or threatened you since then?” he asked seriously.

________________________________________

"No, it was only the one time. Threatened depends on your definition. I haven't talked to him since I moved out." The last year he lived there after the incident was awful, the only thing keeping Brendol from kicking him out being the fact he wasn't 18 and Hux was smart enough to be able to use it against him.

________________________________________

“I’m sorry you’ve dealt with that, but I’m glad you’re away from him,” Kylo said, squeezing his hands briefly on Hux’s waist. “If he comes back into your life, tell me. I can help.” Hux hesitated for a moment and then nodded. Kylo hoped that he really would take him up on that offer. It extended past this particular issue to if Hux ever needed help or support through something else. “For as long as you’re mine, I’ll take care of you.”

________________________________________

The words struck him deeper then he wanted. He wanted Ren to take care of him, but on an emotional level felt wrong, like he wasn't supposed to have it. He didn't pity himself for what Brendol did, he got out of there after it and had been working hard to make a life of his own. He wanted to kiss him but instead said quietly, "The foods getting cold."

________________________________________

The corner of Kylo’s lips pulled up into a small smile at the reminder. “I suppose it is.” He lifted his hand to the back of Hux’s head to angle it down for another chaste kiss, lingering a little longer this time. He stepped away and grabbed their two plates. “Now get your ass off my counter. I should spank you for that as well.”

________________________________________

The kiss was slow and gentle, leaving him wanting more of it. Ren’s comment about the counter made him smile before adding a snarky "yes daddy" then sliding off. Ren’s hand swatted at his ass, only half slapping him from how Hux jumped and turned, smiling and letting out a small excited noise. He normally didn't sit on counters, especially with his bare ass, but Ren made him want to be defiant and flirty.

________________________________________

“Brat,” Kylo said affectionately. They sat down at the table with their omelets—which had unfortunately lost most of their heat by now. They chatted aimlessly as they ate, and Kylo was glad for how easy things were between them. He’d had previous partners where he could stand a single thing that came out of there mouth if he didn’t have his cock in them, but Hux was companionable and actually interesting to listen to. He also didn’t seem to idolize Kylo in any way, allowing him to relax around Hux and not try to keep up a stoic façade constantly. When they’d cleaned their plates, Kylo looked over Hux as he sat back in his chair. “How’s your ass? Does it still feel tender or can we have some more fun today?”

________________________________________

The mood lightened and Hux soon pushed the discussion they had already to the back of his mind, not going to let gloomy pasts ruin their day. When Ren asked the question Hux wanted to prod his ass to double check but that was inappropriate for breakfast. He hadn't felt any soreness or discomfort that morning and assumed it better. "I think it's recovered enough for you to fuck me." Hux couldn't hold back the smirk at that.

________________________________________

Kylo grinned back at Hux and said, “Good. I want you to go over to the couch and bend over the arm of it. You’re going to wait for me while I clean things up here.” As much as Kylo loved seeing Hux get bold and banter with him, he also wanted to see if he could push some of him back into that more submissive, flustered demeanor. If not, it’d be a good warm up for the rest of the day.

________________________________________

Excitement started to build in him at the command. He'd have to hold the pose for as long as Ren took to clean up. "Okay," Hux responded, keeping up his defiant attitude. He stood up and walked over to the couch, bending at the waist over the armrest. He panted his palms on the couch and arched his back to stick his ass out. The angle pulled the shirt up to reveal his ass, sure giving Ren a view.

________________________________________

Heat curled in Kylo’s stomach to see Hux’s ass bared like that, just waiting for him to go over there and play with it. He collected their plates and rinsed them and the frying pan off before putting them in the dishwasher. He washed down the counter where Hux had been sitting and then took a moment once he was done to finish his coffee and just look at Hux bent over the couch. Only a few minutes had passed but it was enough time for anticipation to build in Hux.

Keeping his footsteps as quiet as he could, Kylo walked over to Hux until he was standing behind him, and brushed his fingers up the back of Hux’s thighs with a feather light touch. “I’m going to spank you, baby,” he said as he grabbed his cheeks and then rubbed his palms over them. “Do you know why?”

________________________________________

Hux listened to Ren move around the kitchen, cleaning the dishes then went quiet. His back and arms were starting to get sore as he listened to hear what Ren was doing. Not being able to tell was making him anxious and impatient but he held the pose, waiting for what Ren would give him.

He couldn't tell for certain if Ren was behind him until his fingers brushed over his skin, sensitive from anticipating him. He let out a small ah when Ren touched him harder, the pet name becoming more arousing each time he said it. "For being a brat." He wasn't sorry for it, and was sure Ren could hear the smile in his voice. It was part of the fun.

________________________________________

Kylo hummed as kneaded the meat of Hux’s ass in his palms. “No,” he said brightly. “I’m going to spank you because I’ll enjoy it.” Without further ado, Kylo stepped back and let his hand come down on one of Hux’s cheeks. He did it again, keeping his hits light so that they would build upon each other, and grinned as Hux gasped. Sometime he’d do this where he’d make Hux count the hits and potentially thank him for them but for now it was fun to just spank him without any real purpose and watch as his ass blushed red with each hit.

________________________________________

Ren’s answer had a surge of excitement roll through him. The hand landing on his ass pulled a gasp from him. The hit wasn't too hard and had arousal pooling inside of him. The constant varying light smacks had him arching into it, enjoying the sensation of Ren’s hand making contact with his ass. It started to sting after a bit, his body creating the need to pull away, but he forced himself to stay still, panting.

________________________________________

With each consecutive spank, Hux reacted a little more obviously both physically and vocally. Kylo never increased the force of his hits, but once he could see Hux clenching his ass and pitching forward Kylo switched back to just running his palms over the now warm skin. “Your ass blushes so prettily, kitten. Maybe I’ll need to bring out some proper toys to hit it with next time you decide to be a brat. Would you like that? To be hit with a paddle or flogger?”

________________________________________

Ren’s hands stung at first against the hot skin of his ass. It turned to soothing the more he rubbed over it. A paddle sounded like it would hurt more then a hand but was still enticing. A flogger was intimidating. "I'd like to try it." His cock hung half hard between his legs, the pain causing it to soften even when he enjoyed the sensation. Ren stopped moving his hands and Hux whined, pressing his ass into his hands, needing him to keep touching him.

________________________________________

“So needy, aren’t you?” Kylo gave Hux’s ass a brief squeeze before taking off his hands and giving him one last, hard spank. Hux yelped as it landed, his skin turning a darker red a few seconds later. Kylo grabbed Hux’s waist and coaxed him to stand up with his back pressed flush against his chest. He placed a kiss to his neck as his hands wandered along his front, one down to his cock and the other up under the shirt to one of his nipples. Wrapping his hand around Hux’s dick he gave it a few light strokes as he rubbed his forefinger in circles around his nipple until it stiffened. “Don’t worry you’ll get your fill today,” he murmured. “We’re going to take a shower next and then we’ll start getting your tight little hole ready for me.” With Hux’s cock hard in his hand now, he placed another kiss to his neck and then stepped away, heading off towards the bedroom, giving Hux a smirk over his shoulder.

________________________________________

Hux leaned back into Ren and groaned as his hands played with his body. Ren walking away from him made him want to run after and jump on him. Instead, he walked at the normal pace following him onto the bathroom. Ren had turned the water on and was stripping. It took Hux only a second to toss the shirt onto the floor and followed Ren into the shower.

Over the weekend his hair had started to grow out slightly, something he would have to take care of later. Ren was standing in the mainstream of the shower and turned to Hux when he entered, backing him up against the wall. Hux stiffened, goosebumps rising on his skin from the cold shower wall Ren pinned him against. His hands slid down his sides around his back, gripping his ass, pulling him up and spreading them. Hux was lost in the kiss when Ren released him long enough to spin him around and push between his shoulder blades. His hands came up to support him, the cold wall was shocking again, his nipples hardening against the cold tile. Ren kicked his legs open, sending a surge of arousal through him.

He told him to stay, and Hux didn't protest, keeping still with his ass angled out towards Ren as he let go of him. The steam of water angled over him, warming and soaking his backside. It felt nice but soon was gone and was replaced by Ren’s hands, slick with soap as they rubbed over his back, making their way down until they kneaded his ass, anticipation building the closer he got to his hole.

________________________________________

It was curious see that Hux responded more submissively when Kylo used more force and gave him less options. He’d seen it a couple times now and after some discussion it could be something that they built a scene around later. For now, Kylo took his time washing Hux’s skin and spending more time than necessary on his ass. Hux arched his back further into his palms making Kylo smirk. Just because Hux was so needy for it, Kylo brushed both thumbs down his crack, over his hole, but then crouched behind him to wash his legs instead.

Hux groaned in frustration and Kylo laughed. “Patience,” he chided. Gathering more soap in his hands he thoroughly washed down Hux’s spread legs, massaging them gently as he went. As he washed his thighs, he cupped his hand around the inside of his leg and pushed it forward, his knuckles brushing against his balls as he lathered Hux’s skin. Hux shivered, and arousal began to settle in Kylo’s gut as he watched Hux react to each of his touches.

When he was finally down with his legs, he stood tall again and moved his hands back to Hux’s ass. He didn’t make Hux wait too much longer though and pushed his middle finger down between his cheeks, rubbing little circles against his hole.

“Today we’re going to use the dilators,” Kylo said, keeping his voice low. “And while they’re inside you, you’ll only be allowed to wear the cuff set and a pair of panties to help keep them in.” He let his other hand come around to Hux’s cock and stroked it with a feather light touch, as he pushed his finger slowly into his hole. “You will not be allowed to come until my cock is inside of you. If you do, I will punish you for it.” He worked his finger into Hux down to the knuckle and curled it down to stroke his prostate. “Right now you have a choice though, baby. If you want to come right now, you may. However, if you choose to not come right now and to wait until I’m fucking you, I will add a $500 bonus to your deposit for the weekend.”

________________________________________

Ren’s touches were teasing and he needed more, but he craved it. He was surprised Ren gave him an option. Coming now would make it easier to last the rest of the day and sate him. He wasn't sure how long Ren would take before he entered him, it could be hours of teasing. His stomach flipped at the thought of it, and even without the money he'd let Ren do it to him. "I'll wait," he answered, side of his face resting against the wall. His fingers curled against the smooth surface unable to gain purchase as Ren moved his finger inside him, slowly but firmly making it too much yet not enough.

________________________________________

Delight flickered through Kylo’s body at Hux’s answer and he tightened his hand on Hux’s cock to give it one firm stroke before letting go of it and pulling his finger out of Hux’s ass. He pulled Hux up and turned him around, grabbing his chin between his fingers and smirking at him. “Good boy,” he purred and then pulled him forward for a hard kiss. He let go of his chin to instead cup his hand around the back of his neck and hold him there as his tongue pushed into Hux’s willing mouth, moaning against him in satisfaction.

________________________________________

Hux sighed as Ren slipped his fingers out but melted into his touch as he licked into his mouth. Ren was aggressive in the kiss, forcing his lips and mouth open for his tongue to slide in and press over his tongue.

The morning he had felt defiant but with Ren’s hands over him and the promise of being stretched, plugged, and bound made him pliant and willing to bend to whatever Ren asked of him. He could feel Ren hardening against him, and couldn't wait for him to be inside of him again.

Ren finished his process of diligently washing Hux, spending extra time on his nipples before sending him out of the shower while he washed himself. Hux dried off with a towel, not daring to touch his own cock more then it took to dry it. When he was done, he went into the bedroom and waited on the bed, feeling sultry as he was laying in wait to be devoured.

________________________________________

It was a little difficult for Kylo to keep his excitement from showing on his face. He was looking forward to teasing Hux all day and then fucking him hard at the end of it. Yesterday he’d been rough with Hux while fucking him, but he hadn’t been able to go as far as either of them wanted. The dilators would be their opportunity.

Once dry and out of the shower, Kylo looked over Hux’s body with a smirk as he relaxed, naked on the bed. He walked past him though, into the closet where he began to get himself dressed for the day. Things weren’t going to be quite as casual as they had the day before, so he pulled on a pair of black slacks and a dark red button down, rolling the sleeves up to his elbows and leaving the top few buttons open to show a hint of his chest. Once dressed, he took out everything that he’d need for Hux just then.

Walking back to the bedroom, he laid it all out on the bed and had Hux come sit at the edge of it. Grabbing the wrist cuffs first, he put those on Hux followed by the ankle cuffs and then the collar. Once the collar was on, Kylo paused to run his fingers along the bottom edge of it where it met Hux’s skin. It covered one of the bite marks he’d left yesterday, but the lower one was visible just beneath it. “I do love the look of you in a collar, kitten,” he said as he hooked his finger in the front ring and tilted Hux’s head back. “Maybe we should get you a tag to go with it so people would know who you belong to.” He let go and picked up the bottle of lube next. “Turn around. Face down, ass up with your knees close to the edge of the bed.”

________________________________________

Hux felt a wave of disappointment when Ren emerged from the closet fully clothed followed, that he wouldn’t be looking at his body during this. It was followed by a wave of nervousness and excitement about this face. Their state of dress would add to the power aspect of it. His heart raced as Ren slid the smooth leather over his sketch latching it. Wearing the collar in the store had been exciting but this was a whole new level now that he was naked, anticipating what was about to come.

He wasn’t sure how he thought about having a tag. The thought of anyone owning him made him uneasy. “Where would you have me wear it?” He asked as he turned around and climbed into position, knees by the edge of the bed, spread to give Ren access but not so far it would be difficult to hold. He folded his arms and rested his head over them. The position left his ass exposed, legs spread enough that he could feel the cool air of the room on his hole.

________________________________________

With Hux’s ass presented to him, Kylo ran his finger around his hole feeling the prickle of short hair as it grew back in. Ignoring Hux’s question for a moment he said, “I’d like to shave down here at least once a week. Preferably Thursday night or Friday morning.” He poured out some lube onto his fingers and pressed one against his hole, smiling at how the muscle involuntarily clenched against the chill of it. Once Hux relaxed again, he started to push in a single finger. “Mostly I would have you wear it around the house as an acknowledgement between us. But I may also have you wear it to one of the fetish parties.” He added a second finger to Hux’s hole, and with spreading his fingers, that would be all Hux would need for the first dilator. It was very manageable and they could probably skip straight to the second one, but this would ease the process. “In another world I would clip a leash to your collar and walk you down the boardwalk.”

________________________________________

Hux had shaved late last week, which day exactly was hazy, but the comment suggested that weekend activities could be a regular thing. He could wear a tag around the house; he was already wearing the collar. To the fetish club may be a stretch but that could change in a few weeks’ time. The thought process was completely cut off with Ren’s next comment. Hux felt himself clench around Ren’s fingers at it and there was no way Ren didn’t feel it as well. The thought of being humiliated like that was awful but that didn’t keep his cock from twitching where it hanged heavy between his legs. It was the kind of fantasy he would only think of when he was by himself and no one could judge him for it, being reduced to someone’s pet and shown off as such, humiliated. Hux groaned as he thought about it. Ren was just as into it as he was and wouldn’t judge him for it. “What would you have me do on the boardwalk?” he asked. In his mind he would either be nude or barely clothed, hands bound.

________________________________________

Hux’s reaction to his comment was immediate and unexpected in the most perfect way. Kylo’s cock pulsed at the way Hux moaned and how his voice sounded when he asked for more of the fantasy. He pictured them walking down Venice Beach, crossing paths with innumerous people. “We’d make a day at the beach of it,” Kylo said as he spread his fingers slightly inside of Hux and slowly drew them out to the tips and then pushing back in. “Swimwear is a must, and I think you’d look so cute in a bikini. Show off this little ass of yours while protecting your lovely tits from the sun.” He took his fingers out and picked up the dilator, slicking the tip of it with lube before pressed the tapered tip against Hux. “If strangers came up to us and asked nicely, I’d let them pet you.”

________________________________________

The thought of wearing a bikini was the same level of fun as wearing lingerie. Hux whined as Ren’s fingers left him, and then leaned back into the touch of the dilator against his ass. He didn’t see which size he was using but his body felt pliant, like it could take any of them. Actually being touched by strangers was alarming but in the safety of their fantasy it made him dizzy with arousal. “Fuck,” he groaned at the thought as Ren twisted and pushed the blunt object against his ass.

In his mind Ren would tug him forwards and keep him close to him. Hux’s arms bound behind his back made for an invitation to strangers, with Ren’s permission, to pet over his body, squeezing his chest and crotch over the small bikini. Maybe Ren would even push it off to the side for them. The fantasy was overwhelming and had him panting; face burning at how shameful and arousing it was. It rid him of the usual filter and rational thought he had. “How would you let them touch me? What if I protested?”

________________________________________

Kylo grinned, fucking Hux slowly with the dilator, as Hux once again pushed the fantasy forward. “I’d let them touch you anywhere without them removing the bikini, but only gently—the way they would pet a stranger’s dog. And do you really think protest the attention? I think you’d love it. Your dick would be stretching out the front of the bikini, begging for attention, and you’d preen with every compliment they’d pay you.” He pushed the dilator all the way in and pressed down on the flared based. If this were an actual scenario and Hux genuinely wasn’t comfortable, Kylo would stop immediately. However, in fantasy they could be as wonderfully terrible as they wished. “But if you did protest, I would take out a ball gag and secure it on you. You’d be my pet to show off and share however I wanted to.”

________________________________________

Gently petting him gently wasn’t the answer he was looking for, but Ren wasn’t a mind reader. Still, being patted like a dog was humiliating in its own right. It was true, he would only protest because he wanted Ren to make him do it. He’d be hard, possibly peeking out of the bikini depending how small it was. That sent a wave of arousal through him, the thought of being lead around with the tip of his cock sticking out of the small bottoms. People would look at it and he wouldn’t be able to cover it up or stick it back in.

He felt the dilator slip in and he clenched around the wide base as Ren wiggled it around in him. It felt wider than a regular plug’s base but not huge, more of the size of a small dildo. Ren’s elaboration drew a high pitched whine from him; it was an answer he wanted. Gagged he wouldn’t be able to protest, only whine and moan around the object as people poked and prodded at him. In Ren’s mind he hadn’t mentioned any other restraints and he desperately wanted to go down that path. “Even with a gag I could still push them away, you’d have to bind my arms so they could touch freely,” he added, trying to egg Ren onto into how deep he was wanted this to go, not realizing how much that revealed about some of his darkest fantasies.

________________________________________

Hux’s response caught Kylo off guard again, and he felt like his breath was punched from him as he started to pick up on where Hux’s mind was at with this. “Is that so? Well, then I suppose I’d have no choice but to tie your hands behind your back. Such a naughty pet though, trying to hurt strangers like that. I’d have to punish you for it. Take you over to a bench and then have you bent over my lap so I could spank you. We’d be in full view of all those strangers who wanted to touch you.”

Kylo grabbed the base of the dilator again and pulled it out partway. If Hux was imagining things of an intense nature, they could easily go to the next sized dilator now. “If you continued to make a fuss I would push down the bottoms and have you sit on my cock and hold you there, giving the strangers permission to keep touching you.” Kylo grabbed the next size up and slicked it with lube, before pulling the other dilator slowly out of Hux’s ass only to immediately press the tip of the second one into him. “They might not be inclined to be so gentle this time though since you were so rude.”

________________________________________

He could feel his cock dripping at the thought, Ren binding him and manhandling him then going as far to spank him in front of others. Hux groaned, wanting to be doing that right now, sitting on Ren’s cock, legs spread as his cock stood proud and dripping for everyone to see. Ren wouldn’t let him move, just sit leaning against Ren for support as he was unable to move or speak as faceless figures pushed the bikini top out of the way to pinch at his nipples, some might even give him cock a stroke or two. Hux whined again, feeling on edge and the need to come. He knew Ren wouldn’t let him and that was now part of the fun as Ren slowly pushed the second dilator into him. It was larger and the stretch went straight to the fantasy of being roughly manhandled and forced open. Once it slipped inside so that his hole stretched around the handle, the base lightly pressing against it, he shifted, resituating his legs to hold the pose better. He had a light layer of sweat covering his skin, body trembling slightly from the pose and arousal. “What would they do?” he asked, adding on, “I wouldn’t be able to stop them or even protest with the gag.”

________________________________________

Hux was fidgeting now, shifting on his knees and readjusting his hands. Curious, Kylo reached around his hips to feel his cock, humming when he realized that Hux was not only hard, but also starting to leak precum. He wouldn’t be able to tease him with the dilators at this point or else they might tip him over the edge. “They would push the top up to expose your tits,” he said as he rested his hands on Hux’s waist. “Pinch and pull on your nipples as you squirmed on my cock. Your dick would stay trapped in the bottoms as they rubbed it through the fabric while praising you for being such a pretty slut.” Kylo leaned down to pull Hux off of his elbows so he was kneeling instead. One hand went to the based of the dilator as Hux’s body would expel it if given the chance. He placed a kiss behind Hux’s ear and murmured, “How much do you think you could take before you started to fuck yourself on me? Before you stopped fighting their touch and started giving in to the pleasure they gave you?”

________________________________________

Hux’s whole body tensed when Ren’s hand wrapped around his cock. He couldn’t speak, tell him that he felt dangerously close for barely doing anything but then his hand was gone after smearing the liquid over his head. The room spun when Ren pulled him into a kneeling position. The dilator shifted and felt even larger from this new angle. He leaned back towards Ren as he kissed him, wanting to be pressed against him like he was in the fantasy. “I’d start as soon as you put me on your cock. Being teased fucking myself on you, I wouldn’t last long.” His voice was thick with arousal and he clenched his fists at his sides as he looked down as his flushed cock. He wasn’t to touch himself and he wanted Ren to clip the cuffs so could physically couldn’t.

________________________________________

Kylo chuckled at Hux’s answer. “No, judging by the state of you, you wouldn’t last long at all. And I think if we continue any longer, you’ll earn yourself a punishment.” It was exciting to know that this sort of fantasy got Hux so worked up and it’d be fun to keep going, but he really was afraid Hux might make himself come from even the slightest stimulation now. “You’re going to stand up and put on those panties,” Kylo ordered, nodding to the pair of black lace bikini cut panties on the bed. “Don’t let the dilator slip out.”

________________________________________

Hux nodded in affirmation, a little shameful at how close he really was from barely being touched. Ren let go of him and jumped to keep the dilator from falling out of him. The press of his fingers against it caused him to hum with pleasure but he didn’t dare move it more than needed to keep it in. It took him a moment to collect his strength; it wouldn’t do any good to fall onto the floor, and then shakily got to his feet. Standing he was able to see Ren and was pleased to see a flush on his face and his pupils were wide, a look of hunger on his face. He had kept so calm while he laid out the fantasy and stretched Hux’s ass, but it was nice to see that it was working him up as well.

The pair of panties felt delicate and he was worried they wouldn’t be able to hold the dilator in if he shifted too much. He managed to slip them on without incident and was able to let go of the dilator, still weary to move too fast. He turned towards Ren awaiting his next instruction.

________________________________________

The difference between the Hux in front of him now and the Hux that had jumped up on the counter this morning was stark. He'd gone from clearly doing something to rile Kylo up to now waiting for approval to even walk out of the room. Kylo stepped towards him, running his hand down Hux's arms until he got to the cuffs and then pulled them behind his back and held them there. "How often have you imagined a fantasy where people touch you against your will, baby? You knew what you wanted far too quickly for me to have introduced it."

________________________________________

No longer in the heat of the moment, Hux flushed at the realization that he had jumped into a fantasy he had never shared with anyone. Ren had played along with it so he was either into it or willing to be into it. Hux swallowed then decided it best to lay everything out. “Often. It’s not something I bring up early in relationships due to its nature. Or ever.” Hux inwardly cursed himself for using the term relationship, even if that’s what they had going on, the term didn’t feel right.

________________________________________

Kylo let go of Hux's wrists and instead grabbed the waistband of the panties, pulling them up to wedge the lace further in Hux's ass and show off his cheeks. "It's very understandable to not want to share that in a new relationship," Kylo said resting his hands on Hux's waist. "I would say that it takes a lot of trust to share something like that, but in this case I don't believe you explicitly trust me so much as you were comfortable and distracted. That being said though, if you ever wanted to build a scene around me using force against you, I would be very interested in playing that out." For as shameful as he could have felt for wanting to force himself on someone, he knew the desire only lived in fantasy. With that knowledge he was eager to find someone else to be the other half of that equation and once again he was amazed at how well Hux's kinks aligned with his own.

________________________________________

Hux huffed at the sensation of the wedgie that shifted the plug. He felt embarrassed at Ren’s thoughts on Hux losing control of his tongue, which was true, he didn’t plan on saying those things. Still, Ren was interested. “I would like that.” He’d have to think about it more when not intoxicated by hormones, but the idea was a fantasy comes to life. “Is that something you’re thought about before?” Hux asked, turning the question on Ren. It could have been something that formed out of that scenario, or it could be something he had thought about many times before just as Hux did.

________________________________________

A humming static seemed to go through Kylo to hear that Hux was interested and an almost smug grin pulled across his features. "Yes, I have. I enjoy being strong and have fantasized putting my strength to full use with a partner. Not just being rough, but them actually trying to get away and testing myself to see if I can prevent them for succeeding."

Kylo stepped away from Hux and picked up the bottle of lube as well as the four other dilators. "Come on. Let's move this conversation out to the living room." He walked out of the bedroom and around the corner to the living room, stepping down the two step to the sunken seating area. Arranging the items neatly on the table, Kylo then sat down on the couch. Hux followed, walking a little stiffly to accommodate for the dilator. "I want you to kneel," he said pointing to the floor in front of the couch. It was the same soft carpet as last night so it shouldn't be too bad on his knees.

________________________________________

Hearing about being on the other side of the dynamic was a little alarming, even though it shouldn’t be. It was a fantasy and Ren hadn’t done anything to shake Hux’s trust. Hux hoped that they could do something like that one day, him trying to fight Ren off while Ren tried to pin him down. While they were about the same height, Ren was far larger and stronger then Hux and Hux had no doubt Ren would succeed if he tried.

He followed him out into the living area, walking with something so wide in him was a strange sensation and make it a bit difficult. He was mostly worried about letting the dilator slip out of him. Hux slowly lowered himself onto the carpet; kneeling between Ren’s spread legs. He rested his hands on his legs, which he was still a bit disappointed Ren hadn’t latched them together yet. The pose felt extremely submissive and almost pet like, especially when he looked up towards Ren comfortably sitting on the couch.

________________________________________

With Hux between his knees, Kylo began petting back his hair like he would an actual pet, smiling when Hux tipped his head into the touch. He asked Hux a few more questions pertaining to the fantasy they’d spun in the bedroom so that he could get a better feel on what aspects he liked about it. When he asked what Hux didn’t like, he was surprised to hear that it was the gentleness in the beginning.

After a few minutes of this, Kylo felt Hux was ready for the next dilator. “I want you in the same position you were in on the bed, baby. Face down, ass up, and have your calves go under the couch.”

________________________________________

Being able to talk about the fantasy with someone who had genuine interest in it was a new experience. It was pleasant and Hux didn’t hold back details of what he had thought about it. It wasn’t as intense as the first time, and relaxing had his erection flagging, which was good as he’d go mad if he was kept on the edge the entire time.

Moving into the position was a little tricky, having to turn around and scoot back while fitting his legs under the couch. He managed to do it and then lower himself on his arms again. It wasn’t comfortable as the bed, which added the fun factor that he was bent over on the floor. Ren wiggled the dilator before pulling it out then pushing it back in. It moved easily without any discomfort and Hux felt he could take Ren’s cock then but it seemed unlikely that Ren wouldn’t use another dilator first.

________________________________________

With the panties just below Hux’s ass, the front still holding his cock, Kylo played with the dilator for a little bit before pulling it out completely. He huffed a laugh at the way Hux’s ass gaped for a moment before slowly retracting. “There we go. You’re almost gaping like a real whore,” he said as he circled Hux’s hole with his middle finger, and then pushed it inside of him, meeting no resistance whatsoever. He curled it down to rub gently against his prostate. “We’ll still need to use another dilator or two before you’re loose enough to easily take daddy’s cock though.”

Kylo kept rubbing at him until he felt little twitches and tension in Hux along with quiet gasps. Once Hux was mostly hard again, he pulled his finger out and reached for the next dilator in the set, slicking it with lube. This one was roughly the same width as Kylo’s cock, maybe a little bit smaller, and could be the last one that they used to prep Hux. However, looking at the other two Kylo almost wanted to use them just to see if Hux could take it. The last one looked about the size of Hux’s wrist. He pressed it to Hux’s hole, pushing it in slowly and watching as his ass stretched with the tapered tip. Kylo pulled it back before it could reach the thickest point, repeating the slow push in.

________________________________________

Ren said he was gaping which brought a blush to his face and then his stomach flipped when Ren said ‘daddy’s cock.’ He inwardly cursed himself for getting into the kink, feeling it would be something difficult to find again in another partner if he got too deep in it. Ren worked him up again, which was frustrating as he wanted Ren to fuck him but instead felt the push of a dilator. It wasn’t warmed like the past one, signaling it was a new one which was confirmed when it stretched him farther than the previous one.

This dilator felt large, feeling as if a cock was sinking into him. That sensation was enhanced by Ren moving it slowly in and out of him, fucking him with it. Hux groaned and pressed back into it, needing more, wanting daddy’s cock. “Mm, I want your cock now daddy,” Hux said, hoping to spur Ren on.

________________________________________

Heat pulsed in Kylo’s cock at Hux’s words. It was becoming less surprising to hear him say it of his own accord, but it was no less potent. “Soon, baby. Be patient,” he purred. Hux huffed in response, visibly deflating a little, and Kylo laughed. He slid the dilator all the way into Hux and then pulled the panties back up over them, hiking them a little higher than necessary to help keep the toy inside of Hux. “Sit up for me, but don’t turn around yet,” he said, sitting back on the couch and reaching into his pocket. Hux had to do a bit of shuffling to get his legs out from under the couch and then he pushed himself up onto his knees. From his pocket, Kylo drew out a clip and then reached out for one of Hux’s arms, pulling it behind him and attaching the clip to that cuff before pulling the other arm behind him to attach that one as well.

________________________________________

Hux thought Ren wouldn’t give into him, but it was worth trying. He slid out from under the couch and looked down to see his cock tenting the panties again. His heart started to race when Ren slid his hands down his arms and pulled them behind him, hearing a clink of a clip. As soon as Ren released his arms he tugged on them, confirming they were now bound. A new wave of arousal rushed through him at that. Having discussed their shared desires of him struggling against his will, he pulled on the cuff again, jiggling it and squirming his arms as if he was trying to pull out of it. The sensation went straight to his cock that he could not get out of it and Ren could do anything to him now.

________________________________________

Kylo’s pulse picked up as he watched Hux try to squirm out of the cuffs to no result. He waited until Hux stopped, panting slightly with either exertion or arousal. “You know that’s useless,” Kylo drawled. “You’ll be unbound when I choose it.” Kylo pocketed the lube and then set the dilator he’d just taken out of Hux on the side table. Standing up, he wrapped his hand around one of Hux’s biceps and helped him to his feet. “It’s such a nice day out don’t you think? Why don’t we go out and enjoy it.”

He brought Hux over to the balcony door with his hand still around his bicep, making the angle awkward for Hux as he dealt with the toy inside of him. Outside, Kylo walked them over to one of the wicker arm chairs and sat down on it, pulling Hux gently into his lap. It would’ve been fun to actually drag him out here and pull him down, but fun quickly ended if anything internal got damaged. He situated them so that the base of the dilator was pressed against Kylo’s thigh.

________________________________________

Ren’s words made him stiffen in excitement, heightened by how Ren dragged him out of the house. It was gentle, but he still made a show of pulling him out by his bound arms. As they stepped outside his pulse raced. He knew no one could see them but there was still the thrilling factor that they were now out in the open, Hux bound and wearing his collar, covered in nothing but a sheer pair of lace panties with his ass stuffed and stretched. Hux slumped against Ren as he went into his lap, it was difficult without the balance and use of his arms and he loved it. He leaned back against Ren and spread his legs, trying to be enticing, slutty. With Ren’s thigh between his legs, pushing against the dilator Hux ground on him, getting a bit of friction as the toy shifted inside him. “The toy’s so big, you could slide right into me,” Hux said in his most sultry voice.

________________________________________

Kylo hummed as Hux ground down on his leg. “Yes, I could, and that’s exactly why we’re doing this.” He wrapped one arm around Hux’s waist, keeping his back to Kylo’s chest, as the other hand came up to play with one of his nipples. “So that when I feel like it I can just take the toy out and shove my cock into you.” His fingers circled gently around the little pink bud and then flicked it so that it’d immediately stiffen, causing Hux suck in a sharp breath. “No trying to finger you wide enough, no pulling out and having to keep stretching. You’ll be loose as the slut you fantasize about being.”

________________________________________

Hux arched his back and groaned as Ren toyed with his nipple. He knew Ren was teasing and keeping him waiting, but he wanted his dick now. He whined, closing his eyes and turning his head away at the slut comment, it statement being too true. The situations he would fantasize himself in were extremely slutty, but he had never fulfilled any of them. He sat there as Ren toyed with his chest, stroking and tugging until the pleasure built and became too much and he started squirming. He needed to be touched between his legs. “Tell me what else you would do to me on that boardwalk,” he finally said when Ren didn’t seem to be interested in doing anything but tease his nipples mercilessly.

________________________________________

“Back to that fantasy, hm? Let me build you a different one. In this one, you’re my lovely pet again, collared and leashed and we’re on our way to an S&M show. You’re excited to learn more and see what happens, but what you don’t know is that you’re going to be the star of the show.” He shifted the hand on Hux’s waist up to his chest so that he could tease both nipples at once, Hux moaning and arching against him as he continued to work him up. “You kick and fight as you’re brought up to the stage, but it’s useless. There’s a padded stand on stage that they quickly bind your ankles and wrists to so you’re now bent over for the audience to see. And they love you. They think you’re gorgeous and your struggles only turn them on more.” He paused there to press a kiss against Hux’s neck, and then run his nose along his skin up to his ear. “Would you like to hear what happens next or should we change the story again?” he whispered into Hux’s ear.

________________________________________

Hux’s interest piqued at Ren telling a new fantasy, one that made his stomach flip and dick pulse as he revealed the details. He could imagine it, kicking and hitting as he’s grabbed around the waist and picked up and dragged on stage. He’d be thrown onto the bench front down and pressed against it as they tried to restrain his limbs. After the first limb was tied, the rest would be restrained easy. He starting to wiggle against his own restraints thinking of himself yanking on the same pair of leather cuffs in the fantasy keeping him bound to the bench. He’s panting and painfully hard in both. The mixture of the fantasy and Ren’s teasing fingers has him dangerously close like it did earlier that day, but he needs to hear more. “Please, what happens next?” he panted as his head dropped back to rest on Ren’s shoulder.

________________________________________

Kylo nipped the lobe of Hux’s ear, grinning to hear the plea as well as how breathy his voice had gotten. “You’d be yelling and protesting, but no one cares and no one wants to hear it, so I gag you again. But this time instead of a ball gag, it’s a ring gag to keep your mouth nice and open for what comes next.” Kylo stopped teasing Hux’s nipples, wrapping one arm around his waist and one around his chest, minimizing Hux’s ability to squirm as well as mirroring the feeling of being tied down. “They’d hand me a flogger and I’d start light, giving you a chance to get used to the feeling of the tails, but those light hits add up and when I hit a little harder, you’re straining at the bonds, drooling and moaning for everyone to see and hear. Once that’s done we’ll start prepping your hole, not bothering to tease you and doing just enough so that you could be fucked easily.” Kylo let go of Hux so he could run his hands up the tops of his thighs and then up around his cock. He pulled down the panties enough so that his hard cock bobbed free while his balls stayed trapped. “And then I’d fuck you. The audience watching and jerking themselves off at the sight of you being used. I’d invite the other dom who’d performed that night to come up and use your mouth, so you’d be stuffed from both ends and on display.”

________________________________________

He had never worn a gag, regular or ring but he could imagine what it would feel like, mouth forced open as he hung his head and panted, drooling on the floor as Ren petted down his back. He had never used a flogger either but he imagined it to be similar to spanking, starting light like Ren had done earlier that day then building into stinging whips. He felt relief as Ren pulled his cock out, refusing to touch it. It was so sensitive that even the light breeze teased it. It was good that Ren had stopped playing with his chest by now or he probably would have come at Ren’s words of being filled in both ends. The thought of being bent over and tied down as Ren fucked him from behind and a stranger fucked his mouth, help open with a gag had him squirming and needing to be fucked. He twisted in Ren’s grip, pressing his face into Ren’s neck as he begged, “Please daddy, please fuck me, I need your cock inside of me.”

________________________________________

Kylo laughed, feeling giddy that his words had gotten Hux so riled up again, and this time he hadn’t even been playing with his ass. “You’re so pretty when you beg, baby.” He leaned back and then turned his face down towards Hux to catch his lips in a messy kiss, moaning into Hux’s mouth. “Stand up and go to the bedroom. I’ll be with you in a moment.”

________________________________________

Hux moaned loudly into the kiss, with nothing to muffle it. Ren steadied him as he stood up and he would sprint to the bedroom if it wasn’t for the chance of the plug falling out or him falling and hitting his face. The door was still open and he was able to make it to the bedroom. From his angle he looked a bit ridiculous with his dick bobbing out of his underwear, but the view in Ren’s full length mirror showed a different angle. His hair was rumpled and skin flushed pink. His nipples were swollen and stuff, darker than usual from the play and his cock was slightly wet from where Ren had smeared precum. The collar cut a dark line across his neck as well as the lace panties and ankle cuffs which he had forgotten about and wondered if Ren would use them or if they were there mostly for effect. He turned and twisted around to look at the cuff binding his hands behind him when he heard Ren’s footsteps into the bedroom, turning to look at him.

________________________________________

Ren scrubbed a hand down his face once Hux was in the house, sighing at how enticing Hux was. He needed a moment to collect himself as well as give Hux’s cock a moment to soften. He went over to the kitchen and got himself a glass of water before going into the bedroom and seeing Hux checking himself out in the mirror. “Appreciating yourself?” he asked teasingly. “Kneel on the bed,” he ordered as he started to undo the buttons on his shirt. The corner of his lips pulled up as he watched Hux rather awkwardly get on the bed without being able to use his hands. With his shirt unbuttoned, Kylo took it off and dropped it to the floor and then started undoing his pants. “Shoulders to the bed, baby. Show me your ass.”

________________________________________

The sight of Ren walking into the bedroom unbuttoning his shirt as he walked towards him made his cock twitch. He was finally going to fuck him. Climbing onto the bed without the use of his hands and a plug in his ass was harder than he thought it would be. He had to make small movements to draw to the center of the bed on his knees. The next instruction he followed was graceless, as he flopped face first onto the bed. It took some situating to get his face turned so he could breathe and moving his legs to make the angle the most comfortable. He spread his legs as far as they could comfortably go, giving Ren a good view of his clothed ass. The movement caused the dilator to shift and give him a tease of what was to come once Ren got his cock inside of him.

________________________________________

Kylo could feel his cock starting to grow as he took the bottle of lube and a condom out of his pants pocket and then pushed them and underwear off, kicking them to the side and climbing on the bed behind Hux. “I can’t wait to fuck you,” he said as he brought his hands to Hux’s ass and started kneading his cheeks beneath the lace. “This toy is a little smaller than my cock, so you’ll still be just tight enough, but I can fuck you into the mattress just like both of us want.” He grabbed the waistband of the panties but instead of pulling them down, he pushed the nails of his thumbs into the lace pulled it apart, the delicate fabric ripping easily in his hands. With a small hole started, Kylo put his fingers inside of it and widened it until it was just larger than the base of the plug. “Perfect. Let’s see if you’ll gape again,” he said as he twisted the base of the dilator and then started slowly pulling it out.

________________________________________

His excitement built as he felt Ren climb onto the bed behind him and put his hands on him. He wiggled his ass at Ren as he talked about fucking him into the mattress then gasped when he felt the panties tear. He wasn’t expecting it and the sensation of his clothes being ripped open just enough to get to his ass sent a wave of pleasure through him. Gaping was one of those things that he found hot but felt that he shouldn’t, which heightened the sensation as the plug pulled free and he felt the cool air of the room inside him. Ren’s finger ran around the inside of his hole, followed by a second that pulled at either side of his hole, letting him feel that he was gaping for a moment before he closed around Ren’s fingers.

________________________________________

It was extremely hot to see the toy come out of Hux and leave his hole still open for a little while after it was gone, and Kylo could hardly wait to fuck him any longer. He rolled down the condom and slicked himself, and then situated himself closer between Hux’s legs. “Tell me what you want again, baby,” he said as he lined himself up and touched the tip of his cock to Hux.

________________________________________

Hux’s heart raced as he felt Ren brushing against him. After all morning of teasing, he was finally going to get fucked like he wanted. “Please daddy, fuck my slutty hole. I want you to fuck me so hard I’ll think of this every time I sit down tomorrow.”

________________________________________

Kylo groaned out a curse at Hux’s words, a hot wave of arousal rocking up through him. “Then that’s exactly what you’ll get,” he rumbled as he pressed his hips forward, guiding his cock into Hux. He groaned again at how easily he was able to push into Hux. There was hardly any resistance, but he was still quite a bit longer than the toy and he could feel Hux gasp and tense beneath him. “Gonna ruin your ass for anyone else,” growled as he gave a few slow thrusts to get a feel for it before building into a steadier pace. “For everyone else that fucks you after me, you’ll just be thinking about my cock and wishing that it were me.” His hands were now gripping Hux’s hips tightly and he started thrusting harder, making Hux bounce up the bed each time he pounded into him. “Fuck I wish I could come inside you,” Kylo breathed out. “Would you like that baby? Would you want me to come inside you and make a mess of your hole? Maybe I’d put a plug in you to keep it in until the next time I wanted to fuck you so that it’d be dripping out of you like a used whore. Shit–” Kylo grunted as he continued to fuck Hux hard, the pleasure building up enough that it was more difficult to stay as collected as he wanted to be.

________________________________________

Hux gasped as Ren pushed into him in one fluid motion, knocking the breath out of it. He didn’t give him any time to adjust before he started thrusting, slow at first then building quickly to a faster pace until his hips were slapping against Hux’s ass, jerking him over the mattress and forcing a high pitched grunt on each thrust. Hux was too aroused by Ren’s words to notice how full of himself he was being. The grip on his hips tightened, Ren’s fingers digging into his hips causing him to groan at the feeling of being helplessly used and fucked hard.

“Yes I want you to come inside me daddy, fill my hole with your cum,” Hux whined, wanting to Ren to be able to come inside of him and make a complete mess of him.

________________________________________

Kylo moaned and moved a hand to press down on Hux’s shoulder, forcing his back to arch further. Hux’s hands seem to automatically pull at the leather restraints now, even with Hux showing no signs of wanting to change their position. “Tell me you’re my slut,” Kylo panted out as his hips slapped against Hux’s ass.

________________________________________

Hux practically screamed into the blanket as the new angle jabbed Ren’s dick directly over his prostate on each inward thrust. It took him a moment to recover from it and get used to the feeling before responding, "I'm your slut," he moaned, "I'm your slut daddy."

________________________________________

“Good boy,” he rumbled. “My perfect little slut.” Kylo changed his thrusts to give himself a moment to breathe, going from hard and fast to a steadier pace but snapping his hips forcefully on each thrust. “Who knew that I would get so lucky as to have you be hired for our internship. That dutiful and dedicated Armitage Hux was a nasty slut that just wanted to be held down and fucked.”

Feeling more in control of himself, Kylo built back into his previous pace, but Hux’s grunts and moans had him losing himself quickly. “Do you think you can come just from my cock, or do you need me to touch you?”

________________________________________

It was painfully true and he realized that now, how much he enjoyed being fucked and used. There was no way he wouldn't end up on Ren’s desk this week, possibly under it now that he got their dynamic down. As Ren slowed his pace, he tried to catch his breath, face hot from the exertion and angle forcing the blood to his face. He felt close, but not as on edge as he had when Ren was telling him filthy fantasies. He wanted to come without him touching his cock, be needed more. "I think I can come on your cock. Come on daddy, please make me come on your cock."

________________________________________

As much as that was the answer Kylo wanted to hear, Hux’s wording made it clear he wasn’t there yet. Kylo let out a frustrated growl and grabbed the back of the collar, pulling Hux up by it enough that he could get his other hand beneath Hux’s chest to have him kneeling up. The angle prevented him from going as deep as when Hux was bent over, but it allowed his cock to drag over his prostate more consistently.

“Let’s imagine another story, yeah?” Kylo said with his mouth against Hux’s ear as he brought a hand up to cup Hux’s neck. “This time we’re at the office and everyone knows what you are to me. I’d take you to meetings with me and make you pull down your pants. Then I’d pull a plug out of your ass and have you sit down on my cock. You’d have my notes and be responsible for handing them to me when I need them. None of the other board members so much as bat an eye at this.” Kylo continued with the quick, shallow thrusts while he brought his free hand up to toy with Hux’s nipples. “Other times I’d keep you bound under my desk and have you suck my cock whenever I felt like it. I’d pass you off as a reward to good employees, use you as a perk for wealthy clients. You’d be the office slut, and if you fought it, there are plenty of ways to tie you up and force you to do it.”

________________________________________

Hux gasped for air after Ren pulled him up by the collar, choking him in the process. From this position he was closer to Ren, his shoulders pressed back against him with Ren’s hands on him. His arms were forced to bend at an odd angle to allow Ren to continue to thrust into him.

He groaned and cursed at the thought, bouncing on him in a meeting was a fantasy that crossed his mind, and it was more intense to listen to Ren talk about using him while he fucked into him. His arousal grew quickly, making everything more sensitive until he was shaking on each drag over his prostate. "I'm so close," he panted, body sore and tired, letting Ren pull and jerk him however he needed. "Mm I want to be tied and forced over your desk," he added, mind hazy with arousal at the thought of being the office slut, passed around against his will.

________________________________________

“That could be arranged,” Kylo panted. He could feel himself getting close as well, but he had to keep going and make Hux come first. “After hours some time you could stop by my office. I’d bend you over the wood and tie your ankles to the opposite legs of it. Your arms out in front of you. Would you like that? To be tied down at work and then fucked?”

________________________________________

"Please daddy I want to be tied up and fucked on your desk," he panted. The thought of being tied over Ren’s desk, a limb to each corner so that he was spread out and held open sent a rush of pleasure through him. He thought of Ren calling someone in for a meeting while he fucked into him, not stopping for a moment while they watched him moan like a whore. It was too much and Hux's whole body shook as his orgasm tore through him. He let out a shout followed by a high pitched keening noise as his cock released over the bed. He felt like he blacked out for a moment, suddenly having putting all his weight against Ren who still held him tightly around the waist as he fucked until him with short fast thrusts.

________________________________________

Hux's orgasm came over him with little warning and Kylo doubled his efforts to come, fucking Hux through his pleasure. When Hux went slack against him, Kylo was close and it only took a few more thrusts before he was stilling inside of Hux, clenching and unclenching a few times as hot pleasure rushed through him until it started to fade into exhaustion.

He held Hux against him for a few more moments, pressing kisses to his shoulder before gently pulling out and letting go of him, undoing the clip between the cuffs. Kylo got up to throw away the condom but didn't have the drive to do his usually clean up routine. Instead he just went over to the bed and laid down on the side Hux hadn't come on, and pulled Hux over to him, holding him close and putting his face against his hair.

________________________________________

Hux felt like he would fall over if it wasn’t for Ren holding him in place. When Ren slipped out of him, he tried to regain use of his leg muscles so he wouldn’t fall forward onto the mess he made. When Ren unclipped the cuffs, he lay down on the dry side of the bed and closed his eyes, catching his breath. He heard Ren walk back into the room and felt him crawl onto the bed, not bothering to open his eyes as Ren settled behind him and wrapped his arms around him.

Thinking back to what ended up making him come, he felt a little shame at how absurd it was, even more absurd that Ren was more than happy to give out the fantasies that worked so well for him. Their kinks matched up too well, and Hux wondered if Ren had another other ones he hadn’t mentioned yet. “You’re going to give me a daddy kink,” he huffed through a smile; the more he said the word the more he liked it.

________________________________________

Kylo laughed softly against Hux’s hair. “Good. It’s more fun when we both enjoy it.” He shifted to get more comfortable with Hux in his arms and closed his eyes. It was only noon but he felt dangerously close to falling back asleep just then. Stroking his fingers absently across Hux’s skin, he thought about how the rest of the day would play out. They probably weren’t going to be able to do much more with Hux being so fucked out, and Kylo couldn’t see himself recovering enough to get hard again any time soon. He decided they could rest for a while longer then have lunch before bringing Hux home. “Are you comfortable right now or would you like me to take off the cuffs and collar?” he asked quietly.

________________________________________

Honestly he had forgotten he was wearing them. He rolled his wrist and ankle, the leather comfortable against his skin. “I’m comfortable,” he said, lifting his arm to look at the cuff. Ren ran his finger down his arm until it reached the cuff, brushing over the edge then over the metal ring.

They lay in bed for a good while, Hux dozing slightly. Ren asked him if he wanted to stay the rest of the day or if he’d rather go home and Hux regrettably choose to head home. Mostly because he knew he would need time to come down from his. Monday morning would come and reality would hit him hard if he didn’t have time to collect his thoughts and get back into the normal swing of things. Hux dressed in one of the outfits Ren bought him, the remainder of the outfits and his work suit folded in the bag. They took the convertible again, Hux a little self-conscious to have Ren see where he lived. He assumed Ren wouldn’t be coming up so he wouldn’t have to worry about that.

They pulled up to his apartment building and Hux looked over to Ren feeling he needed to say thank you or something along those lines. He really wanted to know if they would be doing something again next weekend. “Thank you, for everything.” He motioned to the bag as he picked it up. “I had fun.”

________________________________________

It was bittersweet to bring Hux back to his apartment, but what they had was little more than a fantasy and it wasn’t good to spend too much time inside of it. Kylo smiled when Hux thanked him, and he leaned over the counsel bringing up a hand to Hux’s neck to pull him in for a lingering kiss. “You’re welcome, kitten. I’ll let you know when I have something more for you.” Hux nodded, his cheeks a little pink as he collected his things and stepped out of the car. Kylo waited for him to open the front door before making the drive back home.

________________________________________

Hux still felt like he was floating when he entered the apartment. He closed the door behind him and turned around, nearly jumping at the figure of his roommate standing in front of him.

“Jesus Phasma you’re going to give me a heart attack.” He tried to push past her to get to the safety of him room knowing she was about to list off a string of questions.

“You disappear for three days with some mysterious old guy and haven’t texted me since yesterday and you’re the one having a heart attack?” Her tone was light, not actually upset.

“It was two days and he isn’t that old.” He tried to walk around her but she moved to block his path.

“I want details. Are those bite marks?” A wicked grin crossed her face as she noticed them and Hux flushed. He would have to make sure he remembered to cover them up tomorrow.

“Yes, the past two days I’ve been busy having sex, I’m not going to come out without a few marks.” He dropped the bag on the floor and crossed his arms, knowing Phasma wouldn’t move until she had gotten the information she wanted.

________________________________________

It’d been forever since Hux had gotten laid and now he’d just had a weekend full of sex at some rich guy’s house? She needed to know what it was like. As Hux crossed his arms though she noticed the fading bruises around his wrists and suddenly the situation seemed less entertaining. “Your wrists are bruised,” she said frowning. “Is he hurting you? I know he’s paying you a ton but it’s not worth it if he’s abusive at all.”

________________________________________ 

Panic rose in him as he looked down at his wrists at the obvious bruises. He should have worn a long sleeve shirt to avoid the question. “No, he’s not abusive,” Hux started, thinking about how they were consensual but that didn’t quite sound good enough for Phasma to believe him. “I asked for it. I didn’t know it was going to bruise.”

________________________________________

Relief went through Phasma, but it was quickly followed by curiosity. “You asked for it?” A grin started spreading across her face again. “He’s kinky isn’t he? Christ, Hux where did you even find this guy? Is he hot? You said he’s not that old, how old is he?”

________________________________________

Hux frowned at the true accusations. “He’s in his mid-thirties, slightly taller than me and extremely fit so yes he’s hot.” He couldn’t help the grin that spread across his face, feeling like he was bragging about Ren, which he really was. For all he knew Phasma could have been imagining Ren as a short fat old guy which was far from the truth. He specifically ignored the where he found him question, knowing she wouldn’t approve with him fucking his boss.

________________________________________

For all the people that could fit into the ‘sugar daddy’ category, a tall, fit, 30 something was the ideal. Thinking about him as a sugar daddy and knowing he was kinky had an idea flit through her mind and she narrowed her eyes and smirked at Hux. “Does he make you call him daddy?” Hux’s face immediately went cherry red and he picked up his bag and shoved past her, as she laughed hard enough that her eyes started to tear up. “Oh my god, Hux, wait, it’s not weird, I just can’t fucking believe this is happening to you of all people,” she said following him down the hall to his bedroom. “Honestly I’m a little jealous,” she added as she leaned against his door frame. “When are you going to see him again?”

________________________________________

The horror was apparent on his face that she was able to call that so easily. He sat the bag in the corner where Phasma wouldn’t be able to look at it from where she stood. He didn’t want to say tomorrow, since she was still under the impression it was someone he met at the conference but didn’t work at his company. Really he had never specified or told her she was wrong when she asked about it. “Probably next weekend.” It wasn’t scheduled but he had a feeling they’d be doing something. After a moment of the subject dancing on his tongue, he blurted out, “He wants to take me to a sex club.” While Phasma would laugh at him, she never truly judged him for anything important. When she did it was over small things like the way he folds his laundry. He found himself wanting to talk about Ren with someone who wasn’t Ren. Being with him for almost three days could have skewed rational thought.

________________________________________

Phasma’s brows shot up at Hux’s admission. “Shit, that’s really kinky. Do you feel comfortable going out to a club like that with him? What’s he expect you to do there?”

________________________________________

“For as unusual as some of the things we do are, he makes me feel comfortable. And he hasn’t done anything I haven’t given him permission to do. I’m thinking about going.” It was true, he was extremely comfortable around Ren, and had even told him a fantasy he had never told anyone else before. He left out how interested he was in the sex club, and the possibility that they could one day play out a fantasy.

________________________________________

Phasma was smiling again as Hux spoke. He sounded happy with this thing he had going on, so she was happy for him. “You’re gonna tell me what those unusual things are later,” she said, straightening up. “This is the juiciest thing that’s happened around me since Karen got caught selling cocaine out of her dorm.” She turned back down the hall and went down to the kitchen where she’d originally been heading when Hux came home.

________________________________________

“This is completely different than that!” Hux yelled after her, when really what he was doing wasn’t legal either. He sighed, knowing Phasma would get the information out of him one way or another. He would find a way to filter it to leave out details he didn’t want sharing, like how his rape fantasy went deeper than he thought it did and he was going to potentially play it out with Ren. He closed the door and went to unpack the bag of gifts from Ren, hanging them in his closet wondering if he could wash them in the washing machine or if he’d have to dry clean them. It was nice to finally get time to himself where he could sit around and unwind before the work week where he undoubtedly would spend time in Ren’s office.

He managed to get through the rest of the day without Phasma grilling him too hard. He bought them delivery as she asked him questions on whether he thought a sex club was safe, which he explained that it seemed very high class and as dumb as it might be to trust Ren, he did trust him.

________________________________________

Once home, Kylo went around the house and tidying things up. The sheets got washed, a load for the dry cleaners was prepped, and the kitchen was given a good scrub down. He had a cleaning company stop by once every other week, but sometimes it was nice to just do it himself. After the house was back to the state it’d been in at the start of the weekend, Kylo sat down with his laptop and opened up PayPal, sending Hux $2000 for the weekend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are loved and appreciated <3


	8. The Club

Monday morning was a drag, going back to reality but when he visited Ren’s office, Ren was much more personable than he had been before, not completely ignoring Hux, even gave him a kiss. Over the week Hux got to blow him under the desk and they spent Friday night together though Ren had plans Saturday night so Hux went home in the morning. While they were in the pool again the topic of swimwear came up and Ren now had plans to buy Hux a bikini he could wear around the house.

Towards the middle of the week after, Ren brought up the sex club again while Hux was sitting on his desk with his pants around his ankles, freshly wrung out from an orgasm. The event was that weekend and Hux had been thinking about it every day, nervous but excited, still wanting to go. Ren couldn’t hide his look of excitement when Hux told him such, and they planned for Hux to be picked up from his apartment Saturday to go by Ren’s house to get ready before they went to the club.

Hux’s nerves were on edge the whole day. He couldn’t keep from telling Phasma and she reassured him that everything would probably be ok. He had spent nearly an hour in the shower shaving everything from the hips down at Ren’s request. He didn’t really have much body hair anywhere else other than his armpits and while Ren hadn’t mentioned them, he went ahead and shaved them too.

Phasma wasn’t much help as he exited the apartment when the driver was there telling him to have fun and spank a few guys for her.

________________________________________

Come Saturday morning, Kylo had a nervous and excited energy going through him that he hadn’t felt in a long time. The outfit he’d ordered for Hux had arrived a few days before and his own outfit had been laid out since last night. For now, he was dressed in a pair of jeans and a tshirt as he waited for James to bring Hux to his house. Unamo had their reservation and he’d made plans to arrive a little on the early side to catch up with her before she was busy for the rest of the night.

When Hux arrived, Kylo noticed he’d brought along an overnight bag, and couldn’t help but smile at the planning. “Hey, baby,” he said as Hux walked in the door. He gave him a moment to set the bag down before grabbing him and turning him for a demanding kiss, sighing as Hux’s lips parted for him and he could rub his tongue over Hux’s, his mouth tasting of toothpaste and coffee. “Hmm, are you ready for tonight?” he asked with a grin as he stepped away and let Hux come further into the house.

________________________________________

Pulling up to Ren’s house still felt foreign; at least he didn’t feel as out of place as he had in the past, stepping out of the car in a pair of clothes Ren had bought him. He thanked James then went to Ren who was waiting for him in the front doorway. He hummed into the kiss, wrapping the arm that wasn’t holding his bag around Ren’s waist.

“As ready as I can be,” Hux answered, following him into the house. “I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t nervous, but I’ve been looking forward to it.” He removed his shoes and stepped into Ren’s bedroom to set the bag on a dresser. Things were becoming more casual between them. At the office they still acted like employee and boss who didn’t have much interest in each other while others were around, but after last weekend Hux had no problem traversing Ren’s house and politely making himself at home. He turned to Ren who had followed him and was standing in the doorway. “What’s the plan for the evening?”

________________________________________

It was still the afternoon so they had a couple hours before they needed to leave for the club, with Hux’s things put away, Kylo walked them downstairs to the bar where he’d set out two sleek boxes. One with the shirt and skirt, and the other a new set of lingerie. “We’ll leave here around 8:30 to get there at nine. I haven’t gone to one of these for the last couple months so I want to get there early to catch up with the show runners.” Hux sat down on one of the stools while Kylo went behind the counter to mix them both drinks. “Your outfit is in these two boxes,” he said, setting down a gin and tonic in front of Hux. “Go ahead and open them.”

________________________________________

It shouldn’t matter but the fact that Ren hadn’t been in a while gave him some relief that he hadn’t been going up until he met him. Hux went straight for the first box, wanting to see what Ren picked out for him. He had given him the option to not wear it if he felt uncomfortable in it, and he wanted to see it. Hux hadn’t asked Ren if he packed all of his gifts himself or if he had them packed before arriving. So far they had been in given to him in nice boxes or bags with tissue paper.

On top was a soft button up shirt, when he pulled it out it revealed to be short sleeve and not the same material as his usual dress shirt. The fabric was much softer and thinner and had seams down the front, something he had only seen on women’s shirts. While it was a woman’s item, it wasn’t overly feminine being simple and a solid white. Underneath it was black fabric he assumed to be the skirt. When he pulled it up he was surprised at its length. It looked like it would come mid-thigh; and while shorter than anything he had worn before, Hux had expected a mini skirt.

Ren was looking at him expectantly, waiting for his reaction. “I’ll have to try it on but it isn’t outlandish. You did say I wouldn’t be the strangest dressed in this,” he smiled at the memory of Ren telling him there would most likely be at least one man in a frilly pink dress and he had nothing to worry about.

________________________________________

Kylo smiled at Hux’s comment and took a sip of his drink. “As far as feminization goes, this is the vanilla end of it. You’ll look very pretty and fit right in.” Hux laid the pieces back down in the box and then shifted it to the side so he could open the next one. Kylo had taken a fair amount of time to put these pieces together and had even had the panties custom made to be able to fit Hux properly. Arousal warmed his skin as he watched Hux open the box and take out the pieces to look at them. It was the first time Kylo was getting a good look at them as well and he was pleased with how they all looked. “Do you like them?” he asked, trying to not sound too eager about this.

________________________________________

Hux’s mouth went dry when he pulled the first garment out of the bag. It was a bralet made up of black straps and a sheer mesh material for the cups. In incredibly sexy and he felt a ping of arousal at the thought of wearing this. It would be even more erotic than if he wore nothing as the straps would only draw attention to his chest and the sheer cups would tease the viewer while still giving them a glimpse at him. The panties matched the top, made of the same fabric. There was a mesh panel but it was solid fabric that went over his dick that would keep it hidden. The back was a thong, which would be interesting to wear with a skirt, but the skirt should be long enough that he wouldn’t be flashing anyone. Underneath them was a garter belt and stockings. Out of all the pieces Ren had given him, he liked this one the best with the sleek simplicity of it while being sexy.

“I do,” he said, holding the bra up to his chest for Ren to get a glimpse of what it might look like on him. “Do you want me to try them on now or later?”

________________________________________

Kylo hesitated before answering. He absolutely wanted to see Hux in it now, but he was afraid he wouldn’t be able to help himself from fucking Hux then and there, risking ruining any of the pieces before the night had even begun. Eventually he resolved to just keep control of himself. “Now,” he said in a low voice. He leaned his elbows on the bar and nodded to the space just behind Hux. “Let me see you get dressed right here.”

________________________________________

Hux got off the stool with a grin and took his time pulling off his clothes, folding them and setting them on a bar stool. Once he was completely naked he pulled on the panties. It took a bit of time to make sure he was stepping into the right holes with all the straps. The thong fit snuggly but was very comfortable. There was enough room for his soft cock in the front so that it wasn’t being squished which made him wonder if they were designed for men or if Ren had them custom ordered. The bralet was next which was even more complex than the panties, but he got it on without any fuss. As he slid the fabric over his chest, it brushed over his nipples which he could see hardening through the sheer fabric. He couldn’t help running his hands over his chest to feel the sensation through the fabric as they brushed over his nipples. Something about the slide of the fabric heightened the sensation and stimulation. He left them alone, in fear of getting worked up and clipped the garter belt around his waist, letting the straps hang free. He turned to Ren to get his approval. “What do you think?” he smirked, cocking a hip to the side.

________________________________________

A low heat was humming beneath Kylo’s skin as he watched Hux strip and then pull on all of the pieces. Even when he struggled with the straps for a moment, the fumble only made him more endearing, and Kylo was glad that there was a bar between them at the moment. He downed the rest of his drink as Hux straightened up. “Stunning,” he said as his eyes combed over Hux’s body. The design of the lingerie had a kind of call back to his younger days and for a brief second he imagined Hux in fuck-me pumps and holding a crop as he stood there. “Why don’t you try on the outfit as well. See if you’re okay wearing it to the club.”

________________________________________

Hux smiled at Ren’s compliment, knowing it was true as Ren would only dress him in the best. He pulled the shirt out first. As he unbuttoned it, he realized how thin it was, bordering on translucent. Still, he slid it over his shoulders. The fabric wasn’t silk but had a silky feeling when it slid over the mesh of his bralet, causing his nipples to peak again. “Can you see through this?” he asked, unsure from the angle he was viewing it from.

________________________________________

Before he could help himself, a wicked grin was spreading across Kylo’s face. “Yes, I can.” The shirt wasn’t sheer per se. If it had just been Hux’s skin beneath it, it would’ve been perfectly acceptable in public, but with the black lingerie contrasting against Hux’s skin it was easy to see the outline of the bra and the straps that crossed just under his chest. “It’ll be dark in the club though so you won’t have to worry about it.”

________________________________________

Hux’s brow furrowed, unsure if Ren was being honest about that or just wanted him to wear it anyway. From this angle it didn’t bother him as he couldn’t even tell. Next he pulled out the skirt, asking Ren if it was to be work over or under the shirt. There was a side zipper, or one he assumed was side from the location it was from the tag in the back. The fabric was silky like the rest of the garments and felt nice sliding over his smooth legs. He had to pull the skirt up around his waist to get the zipper up then let it fall to rest on his hips.

It didn’t feel as weird as he thought it would. The most foreign feeling was the fabric brushing against his bare ass when he shifted. He twisted his hips a couple times, letting the skirt move about.

“What do you think?” It hit him mid-thigh and looking down he noticed his bare feet. “What am I going to wear for shoes?”

________________________________________

With most of the ensemble together now, Kylo could see his vision come to life and he was very proud of what he saw. “I think you look perfect, baby. I would love to have you on my arm like this. I know you don’t believe me yet, but you’ll be one of the most beautiful people at the party tonight along with me.” He smiled as he watched Hux twirl the skirt and he was excited to see it with the stockings as well. “I have a pair of mary jane heels for you upstairs.”

________________________________________

He ran his hands over the skirt, he didn’t feel physically uncomfortable. Maybe if he looked in a mirror it would change, but if he was going to a fetish party, he might as well go all out. He believed that Ren would be one of the hottest people there, himself not so much but it would be nice being on Ren’s arm. They had talked about him wearing heels, and it was something he was iffy on but Ren’s strong interest in it made him willing to try it.

He changed back into his casual clothes and they spent the next few hours sitting around the house and had dinner. As the time to leave approached, Hux’s nerves came back as he changed back into the outfit. Ren helped him into the stockings as he sat on the bed, Ren’s fingers brushing over his skin as he rolled them on. If he wasn’t nervous, he would be dealing with a boner seeing Ren kneeling on the floor in front of him. Ren then helped Hux into the heels and buckled the strap to keep them on. Standing up was awkward and he wobbled a bit, holding onto Ren for support. The first thing he noticed was he was at eye level with Ren which instantly made him grin. Ren told him to walk on the ball of his foot and he made his way to the mirror without incident. Standing in front of the mirror his eyes widened at his reflection. His first thought was that he looked like a woman. He didn’t have breasts but the way the skirt sat on his hips gave him the illusion of a slight curve and the heels elongated his legs. Ren came up behind him, resting his chin on his shoulder, now that they were the same height, and wrapped his arms around his waist.

“It’s…different. Not bad, just different.” In the lighting of the bedroom he could see the slight bit of black that was visible through the shirt.

________________________________________

Kylo hummed and pressed a kiss to Hux’s neck. “Very different,” he agreed. “But gorgeous. When we come home I’m going to have you ride me.” He winked at Hux in the mirror and then went into the closet to get changed himself. His outfit matched Hux’s in that he was wearing black slacks with a white button down. The difference would be that he was wearing his accessory over his shirt instead of under it.

There were three draws in his closet dedicated to toys and fetish items, and from one of them he pulled out a simple leather harness that went around his shoulders and across his chest, accenting the muscles there. He shrugged into it and then came out into the bedroom to look in the mirror so that he could buckle it and straighten out his shirt beneath it. Once it was sitting comfortably on him he turned to Hux, automatically bringing his hand up beneath his chin to tilt is face up for a kiss only to realize the gesture was unnecessary as long as he was in those shoes. After kissing him softly Kylo asked, “Are you ready to go?”

________________________________________

His stomach flipped at that. Riding was one of his favorite positions and they hadn’t done it yet. While Ren had disappeared into his closet, Hux practiced walking in the heels in front of the mirror. They did have a noticeable change in his gait, making him look lighter on his feet and his hips sway. When Ren emerged from the closet Hux paused, looking him over. His nerves didn’t keep his cock from twitching at the sight of Ren in what seemed fairly usual attire but the added harness changed everything. It resembled a gun holster and made him look dangerous and in control. Hux watched him as he adjusted it, thinking of what it would be like to grip it as he bounced on Ren.

Hux said he was ready only for Ren to tell him he had forgotten something, heading to the drawer he kept their things in and pulling out the collar. Hux didn’t have to wear it if he didn’t want to, but he was already doing all this and he enjoyed wearing the collar and let Ren slip it onto his neck. The collar of the shirt half covered part of it, but with the top button open you could still see the top edge and all of it from the front.

With his hand on Ren’s arm, he was led out of the house into the car.

________________________________________

Hux looked sexy and adorable all at once in his attire and Kylo was thrilled to take him out in public like that. While they’d gotten dinner twice now, this would be the most public they’ve been in their relationship so far. Hux was visibly nervous in the car as they rode out to the location, so Kylo took his hand in his and rested it on his thigh, his thumb gently stroking over Hux’s knuckles. “It’ll be fun, I promise. We can lay as low as you want to or leave if it becomes too much, but I think you’ll find yourself comfortable once it begins.” Hux asked him a few more questions about what was going to happen there and Kylo explained as much as he could, knowing that the more information Hux had, the more he would relax.

The entrance to the venue was away from the busy road so that the patrons could have privacy as they came and went. Hux took another moment to steady himself once they’d stopped in front of the doors, and then they stepped out of the car and walked the few meters it took to the main door. Seeing Hux dressed like this outside had heat flipping in Kylo’s belly, but it was short lived as the bouncer let them in.

________________________________________

Hux felt more relaxed as Ren explained the event and told him he wouldn’t leave his side while they were there. Stepping out the car he looked around to see if anyone could see him. There wasn’t anyone on the immediate street, only people down the road walking and not looking their way. Who Hux assumed was a bouncer didn’t give him more than a glance which made him feel better as they walked up the stairs with his hand on Ren’s arm, both for physical and moral support.

Walking into the open space, he wasn’t sure what to think of it. It was a large room with what could only be described as equipment placed about the room. The first thing his eyes went to was a large black X that stood taller than him. He knew what it was but seeing one in person made his pulse race. Everything felt so foreign yet familiar, things he had seen in porn but never in person with the taboo that went behind it. There was no one in the room yet so Hux couldn’t gage how he fit into the group yet. The clicking of heels drew his attention the other direction.

________________________________________

Seeing the various pieces of equipment set up had Kylo getting excited for the night, and he started planning which demonstrations he wanted Hux to see first. The click of heels walking towards him was familiar even after all this time and Kylo turned, grinning as he saw Unamo walking towards them. Time had been kind to her and she looked beautiful as she ever had. Her black hair was drawn up into a severe ponytail and she wore a long black dress with the skirt cut all the way up one side, allowing it to flow behind her as she walked. The top of the dress was long sleeved with a plunging neckline that was covered in sheer black material and showed off her cleavage while still looking classy.

“Unamo,” he said holding his and to take hers in it and kiss her knuckles.

“Kylo Ren,” she said sternly, though with obvious happiness behind the tone. “I was starting to think you’d abandoned us it’s been so long.”

Kylo laughed and wrapped his arm around Hux’s waist. “No, I’ve just been busy with work for while and hadn’t found a partner that I was willing to take with me.”

“Until now,” she stated looking over Hux with an appraising look before smiling at Kylo. “You always manage to find the pretty ones, don’t you?” Turning back to Hux she extended her hand to him. “Hi, Unamo Aldaine. I host this event and I used to be Kylo’s mistress.”

________________________________________

Unamo’s dress was sexy but one she could have worn outside of a fetish club and he was wondering what kinds of garb everyone else would be in. She called him pretty, which helped his confidence but also brought a slight flush to his face. Hux took her hand responding with a simple, “Hux. It's nice to meet you.” He wasn’t sure if it was common to give out full legal names in a place like this and the name she gave him could be an alias.

It took him a second to process the later half of the sentence. He felt a tinge of jealousy, but mostly curiosity. He wanted to know more. She had also called him Kylo, which made him feel small for always calling him Ren. He had talked about his past but he didn’t know what kind of reputation or relations he had here.

“What was he like back then?” Hux asked, avoiding using the name Ren.

________________________________________

Unamo laughed, giving Kylo a sly glance before answering and he knew that she wasn’t going to pull any punches here.

“A brat and a slut. He was the most willful and stubborn sub I ever took on, and it took far too long to train him into some form of obedience. Any punishment based around pain wouldn’t work on him. He loved it too much.” Unamo reached out to run her hand over Kylo’s chest and then hooked a finger beneath the harness and tugged it so Kylo was forced to lean slightly forward. A shiver went through him at the way she smugly looked over him, and he couldn’t stop the small groan from leaving him as his cock throbbed. If she ordered him to kneel just then and kiss her feet, he would do it. He wasn’t interested in being submissive for anyone else but he’d never stopped loving their arrangement and it was so easy to drop back into that headspace around her.

She laughed again and let go of the harness. “He’s a good boy though,” she said giving his cheek a few pats before bringing her hands to her hips. Heat flushed through Kylo’s cheeks to hear her say that and he cleared his throat.

________________________________________

Hux watched the exchange with awe and lust. Jealousy coursed through him at the reminder that Ren had many sexual partners before him and it didn’t occur to him that he could be meeting some of them tonight. He felt incredibly small and insignificant at the way Ren leaned into Unamo’s touch, but he wasn’t going to let that ruin his night.

He let out a laugh he hoped sounded genuine before changing the subject, “So, what is going to be happening tonight? This is the first of these events I’ve been to.” If Unamo ran this, he figured she’d be a good person to let know he was new, as she probably saw new people all the time.

________________________________________

As Unamo explained to Hux the basic itinerary for the night, Kylo took a moment to steady himself after that unexpected wave of feelings. If he’d stepped into that so quickly, it might be worth asking Unamo for a private session and some point just to satisfy the craving and move on.

Eventually she had to go put on some finishing touches and left them to their own devices. They went over to the bar for a drink and watched as some of the station runners for the night wandered around the space and prepared their areas for when the doors opened in a few minutes.

“Unamo is quite something,” Kylo said as he brought his drink to his lips. “She was the one who taught me etiquette for these kinds of things and drilled it into me that my health and safety were more important than desire.” Setting his drink on the counter, he looked over at a girl wearing lingerie that was little more than strategically laid out straps than actual clothing as she straightened out a set of ropes on the other side of the room. “How are you feeling?”

________________________________________

Hux was thankful to head over to the bar. There was a strict rule of no heavy intoxication but a buzz would be wonderful for his nerves. He gulped half of the drink down in one go, feeling his hand tremble slightly. He followed Ren’s gaze to the girl, unsure if he was just watching or eyeing her up. At least the assortment of people that had entered the room made him feel extremely modest in his ensemble.

“A little nervous,” he admitted, knowing lying wouldn’t do him any good. He squeezed his hand on Ren’s knee, wanting to make contact with him. “What are you most excited about?”

________________________________________

Kylo took Hux’s hand in his and squeezed it, turning his full attention to him. “I’m most excited about watching you discover what this is like and what things you’ll enjoy the most.” They finished their drinks and then Kylo lead Hux over to a leather couch near the rope set up, sitting close and resting one arm around his shoulders while the other one settled on his thigh. It was now 9:30 and people were starting to come in through the doors, with the performance planned to start at 10.

He was glad to see that the attractiveness of the fetish community hadn’t suddenly increased, and that most of the people coming in were in their 30s and 40s and rather average looking. There were young couples as well, and amongst all age groups there were attractive people, but he felt confident in his preemptive assessment that he and Hux would be amongst the hottest ones there.

________________________________________

Hux settled in close to Ren, their sides touching. He felt safer on the couch where he could observe the room and people watch. Some had come in regular clothes and then disappeared into the bathroom before emerging in completely different outfits. The room was full of a wide variety of ages and people. Ren was right about a man in a frilly dress, though it was baby blue instead of pink. On the opposite end of the spectrum there was a man who looked to still be in his 20s who was fit and wore nothing but a leather jock strap, harness, and collar that a woman much shorter than him held the leash to. Hux couldn’t help from glancing over to him from time to time.

It wasn’t long before the place was relatively crowded for the size of the space. A couple had been setting up in front of them underneath a thick metal ring hanging from the ceiling. From the pile of rope they had laid out, he assumed it would be some bondage demonstration which he was excited to see. Unamo came up to them, saying something before making an announcement for people to come near. The room went quiet as people crowded around, two girls taking up the other seat on the couch next to them and a few people sat down on the floor.

Unamo introduced a couple, a well-dressed man in his 40s and a petite woman who looked somewhere in her 30s. The man wore a pair of slacks, button up shirt, and pair of suspenders. The woman wore a black leotard that was low cut with thin straps and was barefoot. Music turned on and the man picked up the first bundle of rope, unraveling it and sliding it through his hands until he held it folded over in one hand. His partner folded her hands behind her back and he began to wrap the rope around them. From where Hux was sitting he was unable to see exactly was he was doing as the woman’s front was facing him, but the rope came into view again as the man wrapped it around his front over her bust, back around then below her bust. He knew to expect this but actually watching someone be tied up in front of him caused his pulse to increase and he perked up to watch better. Ren’s hand was still on his leg as it squeezed his leg, he felt the first bit of real arousal since they walked in.

________________________________________

Kylo was always impressed by rope artists and how quickly they worked. He could do it, but he’d never gotten to a point where he could do it quickly and always had to stop and think about the steps at certain points. Hux shifted next to him, seeming to perk up and let some of the tension in his body go. Kylo slid his hand down to the edge of the skirt and then up underneath it. He didn’t try to go any further and just kept his palm over the spot where the stocking ended, gently rubbing his fingers along the inside of Hux’s thigh as they watched the performers continue to work.

________________________________________

The man had wrapped the rope around her torso a few more times and then pulled on the rope to push her and spin her around so the room could see his work. Her arms were folded behind her back and a large collection of knots were formed above it, creating a good handle. The man pulled her by the front of the rope harness, a display Hux was highly interested in. Next he picked up another piece of rope, securing it to the tie in the back and then threw it through the metal ring hanging a few feet above them. Hux’s heart race when he realized what was about to happen. In one fluid pull, the man pulled down on the rope with his whole body, crouching all the way to the floor as his partner was pulled four feet into the air, body leaning forwards and bent from the angle. Hux’s cock began to fill as she pointed her feet and lifted her leg, doing a split in the air. He shifted in his seat, unsure how boners worked in a place like this, feeling that the skirt wouldn’t do a good job at concealing them. Ren’s hand up his skirt wasn’t helping the matter.

The rope keeping her up was tied off to a bar and the man walked to her, running his hand up her leg as he swung her like she was on a swing then spun her around. Some people clapped and cheered as she spun dangling from the ceiling. The man stopped her by grabbing both of her legs and pulling her against him. With another piece of rope he started to tie her ankle, throwing that rope through the ring as well, changing how she hung.

With her body turned to the side, he came around her front with another piece of rope. His hands came to her front and pulled down her top revealing her breasts. Hux’s stomach flipped as there was a rush of blood to his groin at how easily he had exposed her. She smiled at her partner, and while it wasn’t the case, Hux couldn’t help but see how she couldn’t fight back; the man could expose her all he wanted.

________________________________________

As the display went on, Kylo’s body began to react. It was graceful and beautiful in its own way and the chemistry between the couple was palpable. Arousal had settled in his groin and he imagined what Hux would look like tied up like that, even if he was sure that was something that they wouldn’t be able to do. With the arm that was around Hux’s shoulders, he started rubbing his hand over his chest, tracing the shape of the bra through his shirt before circling in on a nipple.

________________________________________

Hux sucked in a breath, hissing as Ren rubbed over his nipple. He twisted his body to escape it, knowing he would get too worked up if Ren played with him like that. He leaned against Ren, turning so his lips grazed over his ear as he whispered, “If you do that everyone is going to be able to see my boner.”

The next rope was doubled over and wrapped over her breast, one rope on either side of her nipple. He let the rope brush over it first, teasing it before pulling it tight then crossing it and doing the same to the other side. Hux’s design to be in her place was strong and there was no doubt he confirmed a kink for rope play, curious if Ren had any experience with it. The display continued, he the man did more ties and then released another causing her to drop but be caught by the other ropes, now in a new position hanging mostly upside down with one foot pointed in the air. People clapped again as he slowly spun her around the room for everyone to see.

________________________________________

Hux’s voice directly in his ear added to Kylo’s own arousal and as much as he’d like to continue to tease Hux, he pulled his hand away to instead run his fingers along Hux’s neck above the collar. The show really was fantastic and if he didn’t prefer to have his hands on Hux, he would’ve been clapping along with the rest of the crowd. Glancing at the people in front of them, he wasn’t the only one with wandering hands.

________________________________________

The performance was artful and erotic, much more talent and skill then Hux had expected to see here. The show eventually ended with the girl being lowered and released. Everyone clapped for them as they bowed to the crowed and then began cleaning up. Unamo announced it was “open play” and the crowd dispersed, some of them hanging around talking and others heading to other corners of the room. “That was hot,” Hux said, turning to Ren.

________________________________________

Kylo hummed and dropped his hand back to Hux’s chest without rubbing him this time, but he did pet his other hand further up his thigh, dragging some of the fabric up with it. “It was,” he agreed. “Is that something you’re interested in trying?”

________________________________________

Hux groaned lowly, now that the room wasn’t silent and people were spread out and less likely to notice him open his legs slightly. “Yes.” Ren’s hand moved up further, squeezing his half hard dick through the panties before sliding out of the skirt.

________________________________________

Kylo kissed Hux’s cheek with a grin as he felt his half hard cock. “You really did enjoy that didn’t you, baby?” With the other couple that had sat next to them on the couch gone, Kylo patted his leg and had Hux move to sit on his lap, Hux wrapping an arm around Kylo for support. With him there, Kylo kept one hand between his shoulder blades and brought the other up to his shirt and undid another button. It wasn’t quite enough to show the bra but it looked cuter that way.

Setting his hand back on Hux’s leg he stroked the inside of his thigh. “You heard Unamo say this was open play, and we went over it earlier, but now you can actually see it. All of these displays are set up for the patrons to use at their discretion and if you choose to look, you’ll see many of these people cumming tonight.” He brushed his further up the skirt, and traced his fingers along Hux’s shaft inside the panties. “Are there any people who have caught your attention so far?”

________________________________________

Hux gladly slipped onto Ren’s lap, liking having him close. He glanced around the room, seeing people in different states of undress. There was currently a man strapped to the giant X being whipped by a woman. It looked like it hurt too much to be any fun but whatever he was into. He felt Ren’s hand move back up his skirt and made eye contact with a girl across the room as Ren’s fingers brushed over his cock. He quickly looked away, face flushing. What they were doing was fine, it was allowed here. That didn’t change how new and foreign it felt.

They hadn’t discussed bringing in other people and he wasn’t sure if he should mention the guy from earlier. “The rope artists were impressive. And the guy in the leather jock strap is…attractive. Why do you ask?”

________________________________________

As Hux’s cock grew under his touch, Kylo started stroking it between his thumb and forefinger while still keeping it trapping in the panties. Kylo scanned the room until he saw the guy Hux was talking about and then hummed in agreement. “To see if there’s any dynamics, outfits, toys, or otherwise that you might be interested in experiencing yourself. For the guy in the jockstrap, do you picture yourself on that leash or do you see yourself as the one holding it?”

________________________________________

Hux hadn’t thought that far, only that the guy was attractive. Finding him in the room was currently kneeling on the floor, the woman holding his leash in front of him as he rubbed his face against her clothed crotch. “On the leash.” Watching them it was easy to picture himself on the floor as Ren held onto the leash. Ren would have him nuzzle his cock, teasing him. It made Hux wonder if Ren would pull his dick out here. Ren’s hands on him were causing him to squirm. Ren was keeping his hand under the skirt, and there was only so much he could do with that, leaving Hux teased and wanting more.

________________________________________

When Hux began to squirm too much, Kylo took his hand out from under his skirt and then pet over the spot where it was now tenting the fabric. “We can get you a leash,” he said bring his hand up to hook a finger through the ring on the front of the collar. “Or I’m sure we could find one here if you wanted me to walk you around. It’s too bad we didn’t bring the cuffs. This would be as close to your fantasy as we could get with your hands bound behind your back as I lead you through a crowd of people on a leash.” He stroked a single finger from the dip of Hux’s throat down to where the next button of his shirt was. Deciding to undo that one as well, he said, “Although I must admit that I’m far too possessive of a person to want other people touching what’s mine.”

________________________________________

Hux turned his head and kissed Ren, licking over his bottom lip. Heated coiled in him from Ren calling him his. Maybe in the future they’d bring in other people but for now he wanted only Ren, and for everyone to know that he was his. The thought of wearing a leash around while he was bound was erotic and embarrassing. This would be a safe place to do it, as one of the rules of the place was you could not touch anyone else without explicit permission from the person, and Unamo seemed to run things so that rules would be followed. “I’d like that,” he said once he broke the kiss. “Maybe we can bring the cuffs another time. Could we find a leash?”

________________________________________

Kylo licked his lips after the kiss and smiled. “Of course. Let’s go see what we can find.” They got off the couch, Kylo taking Hux’s hand in his own as they walked over to a table that was selling a variety of items by one of the sponsors. Kylo knew it rotated so he was glad to see that they had a basic leather leash available amongst the limited selection. Kylo thanked them as he took the leash and turned to Hux. He met Hux’s eyes for a moment to gauge his reaction before bring the clip up and attaching it to the ring in the front of the collar. He tugged lightly on the leash a couple times letting Hux feel what it would be like to have the collar pulled against him. “Come on then, kitten. Let’s go look around.”

________________________________________

Hux stumbled as he got up, forgetting he was wearing heels. He dared to glance down to see that he was slightly tenting the skirt, thankful the underwear was tight enough to keep him from sticking straight out. As the leash buckle clicked, he instantly felt like he was owned, reduced to a pet, a spoiled one. There was a level of power in being Ren’s pet. Ren tugged on the leash and Hux was pulled forward so their chests were touching. There was something freeing in being led around, not having to make his own decisions. Ren kept the lead loose while keeping Hux close to him. He kept his arms at his sides and rotated his wrists, thinking what it would be like to be lead around the room in cuffs. He could see people looking at him. He reminded himself that Ren called him hot, and they were looking at him because of that, not because he was a freak show, no one here was going to judge him.

Their first stop was at what could only be called a flogging station. There was a metal chair with two padded layers. Someone was kneeling on the first level, bent over with their arms resting on the higher level as someone whipped their ass in steady fluid motions. It even looked like there was a skill set to it.

________________________________________

It was more exciting than Kylo had expected it to be to lead Hux around on a leash. It was an even more obvious sign that Hux belonged to him and the looks that people gave them as they passed were ones of desire and appreciation. He’d forgotten how much these parties could fill his ego.

They paused at a flogging station where a couple was currently using one of the kinder floggers. Behind the chair was a table that included a wide assortment of spanking tools including leather and wooden paddles, a couple of floggers, a crop, and a cane. As they stood there and watched Kylo ran his hand down Hux’s back to rest on his ass, squeezing it lightly through the fabric of the skirt. “You enjoy spanking,” he said, turning his head towards Hux’s so he could speak in his ear. “Would you like to try some variations on that?”

________________________________________

He wanted to try out something besides Ren’s hand, he really did. But there were people watching, which could add to the thrill be he was still nervous about it. In his fantasies many times other people watched as he was fucked and many times they joined in. He had finally found a setting and man that could one day potentially make that a reality and he needed to start somewhere. “Yes,” Hux answered, not specifying him to not go too hard on him since he didn’t want to appear weak, but he also didn’t want his ass hurting too bad in front of a bunch of people.

________________________________________

Kylo smirked and pressed his lips to Hux’s cheek before leading him over to the table where the various toys were. “Pick which one you’d like to try. This paddle and this flogger,” he said pointing to each respectively, “will be the softest, while the cane will be the worst.” There was a sadistic part of him that would love to use the cane on Hux. To watch as dark purple bruises decorated his pale cheeks in thin, straight lines, and to hear him cry with each strike. From what he knew of Hux though, he was not the partner to go down that road with. Hux got off on the humiliation of being spanked and not the pain of it like Kylo did.

________________________________________

Hux had seen videos and photos of what a cane could do, and while he was curious about it, it was not what he wanted to use tonight. The paddle seemed like it would be similar to a hand, only harder and more flat, so he picked up the flogger. Its handle was balanced and he ran the strips over his other hand. Like this it didn’t feel like it would hurt, but with momentum behind it, it could. “Start with this one.” He handed the object to Ren.

The pair on the one station seemed to be finishing up, the standing man rubbing his hands over the bright red ass of the woman who was bending on the equipment. Ren said that people would have orgasms here tonight, and while he had seen plenty of breasts he hadn’t seen anyone’s genitalia yet. He didn’t hear any rule about it having to stay concealed, and wondered of how long it would take before he saw something as he was lead over to the bench by Ren.

His face began to heat as he kneeled on it. Ren gently guided his hand down his back for Hux to bend over, resting his elbows on the padding like he had seen others doing. The angle left him in a compromising position with his ass sticking out.

________________________________________

Some of Kylo’s arousal had faded since they’d walked around but seeing Hux bent over as people walked around them had it reigniting and he knew he’d be hard by the end of this. The skirt rode up to show the bottom curve of his ass like this, but that was too much coverage for what they were doing. Tucking the flogger under his arm, Kylo stood behind Hux and ran his palms up the back of Hux’s thighs and then picked up the skirt, pushing it up until his ass was completely exposed with the garters and thong visible to anyone who looked. Kylo grinned as Hux shivered and arched his back at the exposure. Because of the way his knees had to spread to rest on the padding, Kylo could see his balls stretching the sparse fabric of the panties.

“Raise your hand if it becomes to much, ok?” he said rubbing his ass for a moment before stepping back. Taking the flogger in hand, he flicked it through the air a couple of times to get used to the weight and length, and then lowered his arm to hit his thigh a couple times. The fabric muted any sting but the pressure felt right. Then using the same motion and light force he’d used on his leg he started in on Hux.

________________________________________

Hux knew Ren would have to lift the skirt to do this but the knowledge didn’t prepare him for the feeling of his hands running over his ass then lifting the skirt to rest at his hips. The stand was facing the wall so he wasn’t looking into the room but he could hear everyone behind him. Out of the corner of his eye he could see people standing and talking. The way he was bent and fact he was wearing a thong put his ass on full display. The thought of people looking at him had his cock hardening.

Hux nodded, acknowledging that he had heard Ren. Then there was silence. Anticipation grew in him as he waited for Ren to strike him. He was debating turning around to see if everything was alright when it smacked down on his ass. It startled him more than it hurt and there was no time between the first fall and the second and third. The smacking sound was rhythmic with how Ren was swatting the flogger against his ass. It barely stung. After a few swats it stopped, the strands lightly sliding on his back then down over his crack, the tails brushing down his ass and over his balls making his shudder. The next whip was harder and stung more. Ren continued the pace he was doing before and the more he hit him the more it began to sting. Hux clenched onto the post his hands were on, beginning to pant at the mix of sensations; the sound of the flogger hitting his ass, the sound of people around him, and the sting against his exposed ass.

________________________________________

Kylo could see Hux’s back rise and fall with panting breaths and he wished the room was quieter so that he could hear him pant along with any whimpering moans he might make if he continued to strike him like this. Once his ass was bright pink, Kylo tucked the flogger under his arm again and stepped forward to place a hand on each cheek, grinning as Hux gasped at the contrast of his colder hands against his warm skin. After massaging his ass for a moment Kylo reached down between his legs to cup his dick and balls through the panties.

“You’ve got an audience,” Kylo said quietly enough for only Hux to hear. “A few people have stopped to watch us, and from their gazes they like what they see. Would you like to try another tool or shall we move on?”

________________________________________

He squeezed his eyes shut as Ren fondled him through his underwear. He could imagine people standing behind him watching him with curiosity, even lust. The flogger was fun but he didn’t want his ass to be sore for the rest of the night if there was a chance of them being more obscene in the club. “Let’s move on.” Ren hummed in response and gripped his hips. Hux gasped when he felt Ren’s crotch press against his ass, hardness pressing against his balls and ass. It was gone before Hux could press back into it and he turned around to see, his eyes instantly meeting with a group of three people who stood off to the side looking at them smiling. He twisted back around; feeling light headed, but couldn’t stop the grin spread across his face and Ren pulled him back to slide off the bench.

The skirt fell back into place on its own accord and Hux turned around slower, only glancing at his audience before looking to Ren who stood inches away.

________________________________________

When Hux turned to face him, Kylo grabbed the leash and pulled him in close for a kiss. It was thrilling to have the leash in his hand, knowing Hux could only pull back when he allowed him to. It was time to move on though so Kylo returned to his previous grip on the leash that kept Hux no further than a foot away from him.

As time passed, people became braver and more revealing in their play. There was one station that was equipped with a sybian up on a platform so that the person on it could rest their feet on the ground or they could have their ankles tied up to the platform, forcing them to stay seated on it. Another couple was taking advantage of the saint andrew’s cross, a woman attaching clothes pins to a man in a zipper formation in a way that made Kylo know there would be a scream going through the room before too much longer. He and Hux had paused at a table that displayed multiple toys for nipple play including a variety of clamps with chains and weights to go with them, and some other more intense toys such as twisting suction devices.

Kylo started to walk around the table to the other side of the display, but was surprised to feel resistance at the leash, turning to see Hux stumble slightly from accidentally being jerked forward. Kylo quickly stepped back towards him, bring his hand to Hux’s waist. “I’m sorry, dear, I didn’t mean to drag you. Were you still looking at something over here?”

________________________________________

The more he saw the more comfortable he felt. People were playing freely, and things he would have thought embarrassing people did confidently and no one sneered or gave shifting glances. Ren was explaining the differences between two nipple clamps when his attention was caught by movement on the other side of the room where they started their night. The rope artist from earlier was back by the staged area, a few people standing around him and girl he had just pulled up onto the ring, pulling her just off her toes. It wasn’t the same girl as before, and it didn’t look like a performance. There were two people closest to her that were conversing with her, it looked like a demonstration or test.

The pull on his collar yanked him out of his daze, but only briefly as his attention was brought back over to the girl that they were now lightly spinning. “What are they doing? Is it lessons? Volunteers?”

________________________________________

Kylo followed Hux’s gaze to the platform the rope display had been at before and he raised an eyebrow. “A little of both. It’s another open-play station,” Kylo said smiling. “Would you like to go over and watch again?” Besides the partners of the person being suspended, there were a few people pausing to watch before moving on to other areas and one of the couches had a couple sitting on the couch and engaging in some very heavy petting.

________________________________________

Hux nodded, licking over his lip. He wanted to watch more closely but he also wanted to try it. “Could I…could I try it?” He wasn’t sure if the artist was tying anyone up, but if he was he wanted to try it. From what he knew suspension was a tricky skill that wasn’t be taken lightly and if there was a ropes expert here, he didn’t want to miss his chance if it was presented to him.

________________________________________

The request caught Kylo off guard and heat pulsed through him, his hands tightening on Hux’s waist at the thought of Hux being tied up and exposed. While anyone could technically watch everything they were doing while they were there, being suspended was a guarantee of being the biggest focal point in the room. “Yes, of course,” he said, his voice low. “Let’s go over there to see if there’s anyone else in line.”

________________________________________

Hux’s pulse felt like it was going to beat out of his chest as they walked over to the scene. Ren still led Hux loosely by the lease and let him hold the hand not holding the lease as they walked over. By the time they reached it, the girl had been lowered back onto her feet and he had begun to untie her. She looked excited but a bit sheepish about it, the girls she was with smiling and encouraging her for doing a good job. The artist glanced up at them as they approached but went back to work.

“Looking to get strung up?” The comment from the woman next to him caught him off guard, this being the first person to talk to him besides Ren since they sat down for the performance.

“Yes,” he answered simply, looking at the woman in what appeared to be a leather or latex catsuit. She grinned and looked him and down making him want to know what she was thinking. Her gaze shifted to Ren.

“What about your friend?”

Hux couldn’t stop the smile of the thought of Ren tied up. The immediate thought was silly and then shifted into an extremely hot picture. He had been so submissive during their relationship he wasn’t even sure what he would do if put in that situation.

________________________________________

People had been looking at them or watching them all evening, so Kylo wasn’t bothered by appreciative looks, but this woman was the first time he’d felt any intent behind a gaze. His possessive instinct quickly kicked in. He slid his arm around Hux’s waist, holding it tightly while he wrapped some of the slack of the leash around the other hand. He stopped the wariness there though and grinned, keeping his tone light as he said, “I’ve paid my dues already. And as talented as Seymour here is, I’m not sure he’d be able to pull me up quite as easily as he did with Kayla.”

The woman laughed, tipping her head back and touching her hand to his arm in what could’ve been a casual touch, but very much seemed like a blatant excuse to touch him. “I don’t doubt that,” she said, and proving his point as she squeezed his bicep before bringing her hand back to herself. “It’ll be a wonderful sight all the same,” she said, her eyes flicking over to Hux before stepping around them to move on.

Seymour was resetting the ropes as they approached the slight platform. “Moury,” Kylo said in way of greeting. “The show earlier was fantastic. You never cease to impress. Is there anyone else in line, or would my pet here be able to try something next?”

________________________________________

Hux let out a little ‘ah’ at how Ren pulled him to him and tightened the leash. It was possessive and he loved it. While Seymour didn’t look weak at all, Ren was large and he would struggle. The realization that Ren knew who he was meant they had met before and he suddenly wondered who else in the room Ren knew. The thought process was cut off as Seymour told him there wasn’t anyone in front of him. He seemed to be happy with Hux’s reaction to wanting to try it, and went on to explain the basics of how suspension worked and how if he feels any pain he needs to tell them.

Having agreed upon it, Ren unclipped the leash and stepped back leaving Seymour to work with Hux. Ren held his gaze as Seymour had him bring his arms behind him, folding them at the wrist. His fingers brushed over his skin as he slid the rope around his wrists then around his arms. While there was sexiness to him, Hux wasn’t particularly attracted to Seymour. The rope burned slightly as he pulled it through his arms then tugged on it. A wave of arousal ran through him at the feeling that his wrists were bound behind his back by a complete stranger and Ren was watching. Even though Seymour was the one touching Hux, it felt like the play was still between him and Ren, and Seymour knew that. He barely paid any mind to Hux as he wrapped the rope around his chest and arms, doing ties in the back before wrapping it around his front again under his chest.

As the ropes wrapped around him, it became harder to move—not that he was trying to wiggle out of it but he could feel the restriction. He hoped Seymour wouldn’t mind him getting a little hard over this, as that probably happened often.

________________________________________

As Seymour worked to create a balanced harness around Hux’s chest while keeping his arms bound behind him, Kylo felt like all of his blood was settling into his cock. He’d been going between varying states of arousal throughout the night and this time he knew that he’d reach a peak with it. He hadn’t decided if he would cum here or not. He didn’t want to, prefering to save it for later than night, but there would be enough time to recover in between if he did decide to.

When Seymour threw a rope through the metal ring above them, Kylo had an idea. “Seymour, could we pause for a second? I want to make one quick adjustment.”

Seymour held the end of the rope he’d just threaded, and gestured for Kylo to step up. Kylo smirked, keeping his eyes on Hux’s as he stepped towards him and lifted his hands to the lapels of Hux’s shirt. “We ought to see a bit more of you, don’t you think, kitten?” He moved to undo the buttons of Hux’s shirt, having to maneuver around the ropes on his chest, but then having free access to the ones down his belly. Once it was completely open, he grabbed the fabric at Hux’s sides and pulled it back so that it could slide under the ropes with bunching up too uncomfortably. Kylo gave a pleased hum now that the bra was exposed and he circled his fingers around Hux’s nipples before pinching them lightly. Placing a kiss to Hux’s lips, Kylo stepped back down off of the platform. “Continue,” he said, looking over at Seymour.

________________________________________

Hux watched Ren warily as he approached, his skin feeling electric where Ren’s fingers brushed over his skin. His heart rate picked up at Ren’s words and fingers unbuttoning his shirt. His cock twitched and he let out a low moan as Ren pulled the shirt open. It was one of his deepest darkest fantasies, one he had shared with Ren and now he was letting him experience it. Ren had exposed him and there were people standing only feet away looking at him bound with his shirt pulled open to reveal the strappy bra that didn’t even cover him. He felt more exposed than if he wasn’t wearing anything over his chest. He inhaled sharply as Ren’s finger moved over his nipple, blood rushing to his cock so fast it made him lightheaded.

His pupils were blown and eyes lidded in a daze of arousal when the rope was pulled and the ropes around his body tightened, cutting into his skin as his feet left the ground. His stomach flipped, feeling like he was falling as he body shifted and tilted forwards. He had barely been lifted off the ground but as soon as his feet left it, the weight of his body cause him to tilt forward and bend at the waist, legs dangling beneath him. He lifted his head that had fallen forwards to see Ren smirking at him. The suspended rope was slowly twisting so that he was being turned away from Ren and towards the others watching which sent a thrill through him that they could see him like that.

Seymour asked him how he was feeling, and reminded him to let him know if anything hurt. There was a dull pain where some of the ropes pulled on him but it wasn’t like the pain Seymour had described to be dangerous. It felt amazing, like his own body weight was being used against him as a restraining device. Now that he was up here though he wasn’t sure what to do. He really couldn’t do anything, so that would be up to Ren and Seymour if they were going to let things go further than the girl before him.

________________________________________

Kylo’s heart rate had increased as he watched Hux be lifted off the ground and start slowly spinning. Seeing him so truly helpless was incredibly sexy and he wanted the play to continue past this. Now that he wouldn’t be in the way of the ropes, Kylo stepped forward again, though not close enough to touch Hux and stop his slow rotation. “You look stunning like this baby, but I think we can take it a step further, yes?” When Hux was facing him again, Kylo reached out for his shoulder and stopped him, looking down at him with a mix of pride, lust, and anticipation. “If you’d like to be fully suspended, ask me nicely.”

________________________________________

Body felt warm with Ren’s praise, wanting his hands on him. He could still see people watching in the background but didn’t feel shame anymore, the time spent in the club now calming his nerves. He wasn’t sure what fully suspended entailed, but he wanted it. He was now painfully hard; the only thing keeping him modest was the way his skirt hung off his body shielding his crotch. His voice was low and heavy with arousal, quiet so that others wouldn’t really be able to hear him, “Please daddy.” He smiled, knowing Ren would give him exactly what he wanted.

________________________________________

Kylo let out a hard breath, grinning as Hux said what he wanted to hear. He pet his hand through Hux’s hair and then trailed his fingers down along his jaw before turning to Seymour. “Can we do a horizontal tie by each ankle?”

Seymour chuckled as he started prepping the rope. “You know we can.”

Kylo grinned as he stepped back once again to let the man work his magic. He tied rope around each of Hux’s ankles with enough slack that he was able to thread it through the ring without having to raise his legs. Excitement flipped through Kylo’s chest as he watched Hux react to Seymour pulling on both ankle ropes at the same time and forcing his legs to come up so that he was facing the floor. Kylo was practically shaking with eagerness to start playing with him.

Seymour tied the ropes off so that Hux was secured like that and as Kylo walked around him, he trailed his hand along Hux’s side all the way from his shoulder down his calf before moving to stand between his legs. He ran his hands down the outside of Hux’s thighs before grazing his fingers back up them only to then slide his hands under the skirt and start kneading his ass. “This is a good look on you,” he purred. “Tell me what you’re thinking.”

________________________________________

A thrill went through him as Ren asked Seymour to tie his ankles. He wasn’t sure what a horizontal tie entailed, but he was excited to find out. Ren stepped back and Hux let his head hang and relax as Seymour gently took one of his ankles in his hand and wrapped a rope around it. The ankle was released and he did the same with the other, releasing him then shuffling around with the ropes. He couldn’t help the soft moan that escaped his mouth as his ankles were pulled up, tilting him forwards and restricting his movements even more. He waited for a moment past when Seymour let go of him to test the hold. The most he could move was his legs open and closed slightly, but otherwise he was immobile.

He heard people talking around him and looked up just enough to see their feet and that more people had come over to watch. From the new angle of his legs, he felt more exposed, the skirt feeling like it was still covering his ass but there was probably a view up the front of the skirt. Ren moved into his sight, feeling it was now Ren’s show as he was completely at his mercy. Ren’s touch felt far more intense than it should, trailing over his leg. He let out another quiet moan, letting his head drop and eyes shut, taking in the feeling of Ren’s hands over his ass. All of his erogenous zones felt oversensitive and begged to be touched. When they first stepped into the club, Hux wasn’t sure how far he was willing to go here, and while he still was uncertain he knew he wanted Ren’s hands on him.

“That I want you to touch me,” Hux said, loud enough so Ren could hear him, which was also loud enough that others would hear.

________________________________________

Kylo bit his lower lip, wetting it with his tongue for a moment as his skin seemed to buzz with arousal. He ran his hands back down to Hux’s thighs, hooking a single finger under his garters before pulling them up slightly to let them snap back against his thighs. He flipped the skirt up to expose Hux’s ass again, leaving the black fabric bunched around his waist and doing little more than shielding the view of his cock from the front now. Stepping closer he ground his erection against Hux’s balls and crack, letting out a breathy moan at the first bit of friction he’d allowed himself that night. “Tell me how you want me to touch you, baby.”

________________________________________

The snap of elastic made his skin twitch, unable to even flinch away from it. The skirt grazed over his heated skin, leaving his ass exposed to the cool air of the club and all the patrons watching. He didn't dare look up at them. He felt Ren coming closer, the feeling of his erection pressing against his ass and balls did cause him to flinch in his bindings, legs wobbling. This time his moan was loud enough for others to hear as Ren ground his dick against him. He wished Ren could fuck him like that, though not completely plausible. He didn't know what he actually wanted, other than for Ren to keep touching him and bringing him pleasure. "I don't know. Just keep touching me." His face burned at having to say it loud enough for others to hear.

________________________________________

Kylo hummed as he considered their options. It would be boring to just grind on Hux without really getting anywhere—though for the time being he’d taken a hold of Hux’s hips to pull him back against his erection and swayed his hips slightly, causing Hux’s whole body to sway with him. “I think I have an idea of what we could do,” Kylo said, sliding his fingers under the strip of fabric at the back of the thong and unwedging it from his ass. “If you want to stop at any point, say ‘black’.”

Once Hux acknowledged him, Kylo moved back and bent over Hux to place a kiss on his ass and then drag his teeth lightly over it. He shifted to get down on his knees, knowing that they would bruise in a way they hadn’t for a very long time, but it would be absolutely worth it to see Hux reaction. With one hand he cupped Hux’s dick in the panties, grinning as he felt how hard he was. The other hand went back to the thong and pulled it aside so that he could grab each cheek and expose Hux’s freshly shaved and cleaned hole. He huffed a laugh at the way Hux’s legs jerked on either side of him, and then started placing kisses across both of his still red cheeks before reaching his crack and licking a broad stripe over his hole.

________________________________________

The way Ren was grinding against him was overwhelming but not enough. The position was ideal if he could fuck him, could even move him to bounce him on his dick. Ren giving him a safe word sent a thrill through him, that he was preparing to do something risky. The kiss and nip on his ass caused his cheek to twitch. The firm grip on his dick made him whine, finally getting real friction against it. He wondered if Ren was going to pull his dick out, and found himself okay with the possibility, too turned on to be against it. Ren pulled on his thong and his eyes shot open at the tickling blow of air over his hole. His ass was out, was Ren going to do that? Was that normal here? He kissed around him making Hux's thoughts fuzzy and pulling the loudest moan yet from him as his tongue licked over his hole.

Once Ren’s tongue was on him it didn't relent, firming licking and pressing against the sensitive bundle of muscles. There was commotion in the crowd when people realized what was happening and Hux couldn't bring himself to look up more than at their feet, face burning and dick throbbing that this was actually happening. Ren’s tongue pressed into him pulling a strained 'oh my god' from him, as his legs trembled.

________________________________________

Hux’s moan had Kylo’s cock straining at his pants, and the reactions he was able to pull from him as well as the crowd only fueled Kylo to go all in. He let himself be sloppy with it, saliva gathering on his tongue as he pressed his tongue against Hux’s hole until he was able to slide it into him with relative ease. Pulling back for a moment, he grabbed the panties and pulled them to the side around his balls while still leaving his hard cock trapped in the front. Dipping his head down, he licked a wet line up his sack and then opened his mouth wide to fit one of his balls in his mouth and suck on it. He felt Hux try and fail to pull his legs together as he whined at the sensation. Kylo kissed his way back up Hux’s ass, pulling the panties half back into place, but not quite getting his balls situated correctly in the small bit of fabric. Grabbing Hux’s ass with both hands again, he went back to licking, kissing, and pushing his tongue into Hux’s hole.

It was thrilling to do something this lewd in public and if he didn’t need both hands to keep Hux’s cheeks apart, he would’ve taking out his own cock by now and started stroking himself. After as second round of fucking Hux with his tongue he sat back on his heels to catch his breath and glance around at the crowd they’d gathered. Some people on the couches were engaging in their own light play while others just stood and watching with rapt interest. Kylo rubbed his hand along Hux’s cock which was now leaking into the panties. Kneeling back up he pulled down the front of the panties and adjusted the fabric so his balls were covered fully again but now his cock was out.

“Would you like to come?” Kylo asked him, stroking him in a light grip. He sucked a finger into his mouth, wetting it, and then pressing it inside of Hux. Curling it down to rub inside of Hux, he said, “It would be a shame to put on this much of a show and not give our audience a finale. What do you think, baby? Can we let them see how pretty you are?”

________________________________________

The sensation of Ren pulling out and sucking on one of his balls was overwhelming and had him instinctively trying to pull away. When he couldn’t move it only fuel his erection more, leaking into the thin panties that felt to be barely covering him by now. Ren went back to his ass and it had him trembling but wasn’t enough. He felt like he was on edge and desperately needed stimulation on his cock, too far to go back now. If Ren continued he might be able to come in his panties but that would likely take a while and he wasn’t sure how much time he had in the ropes, the main supports still pulling strongly on his skin. He jerks again when Ren’s hand ran over his clothed cock. He was so lost in the feeling the realization that he had actually pulled his cock out in front of a room full of people until Ren had gripped him and gave him a stroke.

At that Hux dared a glance up for the first time to the people around the room. There was a small crowd, some standing back and looking over casually, others standing closer and watching as if it was a show. The girl he made eye contact grinned at him and he quickly looked away, face burning to be looking at someone else while Ren lightly stroked his cock.

He hung his head, remembering the skirt now that it was blocking his own view of his cock, and likely the view of some of the watchers. When Ren’s finger slid inside him his whole body tensed and shook and he tried to thrust into Ren’s hand, only managing to sway slightly in his hold. “Yes, please! I need to come daddy,” he choked, the last bit said quieter than the first. The shame he felt only fueled the arousal. Ren’s hand firmly stroked him now from base to tip while his finger gently rubbed inside of him. The mix of sensations while being strained had him panting. He was unable to move and thrust into Ren’s hand, only taking whatever Ren would give him.

Hux's orgasm came over him like a wave, knocking the breath out of him and bringing his focus to only the sensation Ren was giving him. His eyes had shut and by the time he remembered he had an audience, he might have already been vocal. He clamped his mouth shut, keeping any remaining noises to high pitched whines as Ren continued to stroke him into over stimulation before releasing his cock that bobbed freely.

He laid completely slack in the ropes, feeling over heated and wrung out. Fuck he had just orgasmed in front of a group of people and fuck did he come on the floor? Both of Ren’s hands were on him and the embarrassing realization had his face on fire.

________________________________________

Hux's words sent a jolt of heat through Kylo and he almost moaned, controlling it into a pleased hum at the last moment. Hux's was lost in this and it was one of the first time that Kylo could definitely say he'd gone into sub space. Hux deserved so many rewards for this. It was hard to ignore his own arousal and he wished he were fucking Hux but he knew his time would come later.

Stroking Hux's firmly now it didn't take much for him to come with loud moan, tensing and arching against the ropes as his cock spilled onto platform beneath him. Kylo continued to work him through his orgasm and once he was done, he pulled the skirt back down to cover his as and walked around in front of him, making sure to keep his hand on Hux as he did.

After motioning to Seymour that he could start untying Hux, Kylo crouched down in front of him, placing his hands on either side of his face and stroking back damp hair.

"You're perfect," he murmured. "That was absolutely wonderful and I'm so proud of you. You did so well." Hux looked dazed as he looked up at Kylo. Kylo leaned in to press a kiss to his forehead, nose, then corner of his mouth. Seymour started to slowly let down Hux's legs. "I want you to take a deep breath in," Kylo said, pausing for Hux to listen. "And let it out slow. Good."

________________________________________

He didn’t want to move but wanted to come down. Ren was soon in front of him, lifting his head to look at him through heavy lids. In the distance he saw the crowd but keep his focus on Ren who touched him gently and showered him in praise. Ren hadn’t held back praise before, but this was a new level, and Hux felt a flutter inside of him at it. He felt like he didn’t need to be instructed to breathe but he listened to Ren without protest, as he felt hands on his legs, maneuvering the ropes.

His legs were lowered slowly, his body’s angle tilting as his weight was redistributed. Hand massaged over his legs which would otherwise be extremely inappropriate from a stranger, but Seymour’s touch felt clinical and that he was only interested in helping the blood flow and now feeling him up. The whole time Ren stayed in front of him, and steadied him after Seymour instructed they were going to set him down and he needed to stand. Without Ren’s help he probably would have ended up on the floor, but his legs worked after he was steadied. The rest of the ropes came off fairly quickly, leaving deep indents in their wake. The stiffness began to ache as the ropes over his arms came off then peaked when he was fully untied and Seymour slowly helped him straighten his arms and asked him how he was feeling.

Strange but good was the only way to put it. Ren ran his hands over his arm while Hux stretched the other. Now standing in a less compromising position, he looked around the room again. There were still people crowded around but less of them had their attention on him now.

________________________________________

Hux moved carefully, testing his regained freedom, and Kylo watched with a glowing pride. After giving Hux a moment, Kylo stepped closer and wrapped his arm around Hux’s waist, pulling him against his chest and nuzzling his nose against the side of his head, while his other hand stroked down Hux’s arm. Looking over he saw Unamo watching them with a look that could only be described as exasperated endearment.

She approached them as more of the crowd dispersed saying, “You always have to find a way to break the rules and be the center of attention don’t you?” She pointed to the spot on the floor where Hux’s come was. “Condoms,” she stated dryly.

Kylo chuckled, shifting his hold on Hux so he was now hugging him, hands clasped loosely at his lower back. “I didn’t plan to go this far, but needs must.”

She laughed as well and held out her other hand which he now saw held a few disinfectant wipes. “It’s still not my job.”

Kylo snorted, and kissed Hux’s head, muttering that he’d be with him again in one moment. He took the wipes from her hand and went over to the floor, crouching to clean away the mess they’d made.

“For what it’s worth though,” Unamo said, “I think you’ve managed to make almost everyone in here fall a little bit in love with the both of you. You’re good together.”

Kylo grinned at her as he stood up and threw away the wipes. “I know we are,” he said going back over to Hux and resting his hand on his waist. Unamo’s expression shifted slightly as though she wanted to say something else, but she ended up leaving them to their own devices. Hux needed his attention right now. “Let’s go sit on the couch,” he said quietly, guiding them to go sit down.

________________________________________

Hux rested his hand on the arm around his waist. Ren was more affectionate than he ever had been outside of when they laid in bed during the early mornings. Unamo approached them and he felt panic rise as she said they had broken a rule, unsure if she was joking or if he fucked up. The single word was enough for Hux to go bright red, it was too much and he buried his face in Ren’s neck. There was a condom rule and he had jizzed on the fucking floor. Ren laughed so it didn’t seem like a big deal but he resumed hiding his face, Ren turning and holding him making it easier as he could now wrap his arms back around Ren.

Hux only pulled up when Ren said he was going to be right back, seeing the wipe handed to him explained why. He let go of Ren and standing with Unamo he rubbed his hand over his face, the fact that Ren was going to clean it up made it more embarrassing. “I’m sorry,” he apologized to which Unamo laughed then took him by surprise with the compliment. The wording of it made it sound like there was something special about their display. Didn’t people do things like this all the time here? He didn’t question it, letting the words “you’re good together” ring in his head as Ren lead him to the couch.


	9. The Club pt 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter warnings: Partner sharing

Ren sat down, holding his hands out for Hux who took the invitation and sat in his lap, twisted to the side, wrapping an arm over Ren’s shoulder. Earlier he might have found this situation over the top, sitting on Ren’s lap with his shirt still open, but now it felt natural. “What did she mean by that?” he asked, turning to look at Ren as he still thought about Unamo’s ‘you’re good together’ comment.

\------------------------------------------

Kylo held Hux with one arm around him waist and the other on his knee, keeping him stable in his lap. His own erection was still present and his excitement had settled into a light giddiness, making him want to hug Hux close and keep showering him with praise. He laughed softly at Hux’s question, tipping his face up to kiss his jaw. “Exactly what she said. You saw the crowd we drew. People are attracted to us individually but even more so as a couple. We look good together and we play well together.” Kylo leaned back against the couch so he could see Hux’s face better. “Sometimes I still can’t believe how lucky I am to have found you.”

\------------------------------------------

Hux had never considered himself anything special, especially in bed, and part of him didn’t believe what Ren was saying. Ren was a wealthy businessman who had years’ experience in the bdsm scene and he was calling himself lucky for finding Hux. “I don’t believe I’m that special,” he laughed. Shifting in his lap he could feel Ren’s erection, having forgotten about it in the daze of what happened. “Do you want to get off here or wait until we’re home?” he asked while shifting his hips so it rubbed against him.

\------------------------------------------

Kylo groaned, his eyelashes fluttering for a moment as Hux rubbed over his cock. “Fuck. I want to get off now, but I’m not going to. We’ll wait until we get home so I can be inside you.” He reached his hand between them and adjusted himself to be more comfortable. “You’re very special,” Kylo said, pushing aside Hux’s shirt a little more to reveal the bra beneath it. “You’re attractive and experienced, but mostly new to kinks and fetishes. You have wonderful fantasies that compliment my own, and don’t shy away from putting them to practice.” He traced the crisscrossing straps with his fingers, and then back up to circle around his nipple without actually touching it. “Partners who think they know everything already and ones who think handcuffs are wild are very boring and unfortunately common.” He brought his hand back down to Hux’s leg, leaving the brief tease at that. “You’re a perfect mix of nasty and innocent and I’m having much more fun with you than I have in a long time.”

\------------------------------------------

It hadn’t gotten old and Hux felt a rush of excitement every time Ren said anything about being inside of him. He wasn’t sure how long they planned to be out but he would be recovered enough by the time they got home to have sex. 

Hux felt a swell of pride at how genuine the compliment was, even Ren’s hand being distracting with how his nipple hardened from the near contact. He smiled and leaned closer to Ren’s ear, “Our arrangement makes the most exciting things I’ve ever done.”

Leaning back and pulled his shirt the rest of the way out of the skirt and let it slip off his shoulders before completely removing it. He was feeling hot, both in the physical and emotional sense so it only made sense to lose the shirt as many people through the club were wearing much less.

\------------------------------------------

It made Kylo’s chest bloom with warmth to see Hux look so genuinely happy just then. “I’m happy to provide,” he said smiling. As Hux took off the shirt, Kylo grinned wider. The bra looked so good against his pale chest now showing red lines where the ropes had held him. Kylo traced some of the marks and then brought his hand up behind Hux’s head and pulled him in for a slow, deep kiss. Everything about the time since Hux had been untied was incredibly indulgent and this was no different. Their tongues brushed against each other as their lips moved in tandem, small sighs being shared between them. Kylo pulled back eventually, pushing his fingers through Hux’s hair and looking at him fondly. “My perfect kitten.”

Hux seemed to glow at the praise and he shifted in Kylo’s lap, brushing against his dick again. Kylo let out a small grunt at the touch and realized that part of his discomfort wasn’t just arousal. “I need to relieve myself for a moment. Do you want to come with or are you alright sitting here and waiting for me?”

\------------------------------------------

Hux melted into the kiss, feeling like putty in Ren’s arms when he called him that. Ren had promised to not leave him tonight but now Hux like he would be fine by himself for a few minutes while Ren used the restroom. “I’ll survive a few minutes on my own,” he grinned showing Ren he was perfectly fine for a moment. Ren gave him a peck on the lips then Hux slid off him, watching him walk away into the crowd. Sitting there without Ren he wasn’t sure what he should really do. He had taken his shirt off and sat there in just the bra and lower half of the outfit. He looked around the room, still checking that he wasn’t underdressed. Sitting down he didn’t have the best sight vantage but there was a girl bent over the flogging station in nothing but a thong and leather harness, her large bare breasts squished against the bench he was bent over not long before. Looking to the other side of the room he saw his first dick of the night, other than his own. A man was leaning against a wall receiving a blow job from what could only be described as his pet, a girl kneeling on the floor with a collar and leash on that the man held. He was wearing a condom and Hux felt a bit of shame come back with also a bit of pride that he had gotten away with that.

Movement to his side drew his attention as a girl sat down next to him. She looked about his age and wore a skin tight black dress with large cut outs over her hips and sides. “You were really hot up there,” she said, leaning forwards and turning so that she was facing him.

“Thank you,” he answered, unsure how one was supposed to take a compliment from someone telling him he was hot while he came on the floor in front of a room of people.

“Have you been here before?” she asked and Hux wondered if she was a regular

Hux huffed a laugh, “No this is my first time.” He never thought of himself as a dramatic person but tonight was the most daring and ridiculous thing he had ever done.

\------------------------------------------

Walking away from Hux felt like stepping into cold water and he became more aware of his surroundings and reality. People were enjoying themselves all around and a few people smiled or said hello to him as he passed. It was a nice community to be a part of. After relieving himself, he splashed water on his face and looked at himself in the mirror, fixing his hair a bit before stepping back out into the main room.

He was about halfway across the room when a girl a little ways in front of him perked up and then stepped towards him. “Hello! Master Ren, yes?” she said brightly.

Kylo stopped, his eyes glancing across the room to see Hux speaking with someone else. He looked comfortable, so Kylo felt alright stopping for a moment. Looking back to the girl he saw now that she was the one holding the leash of the boy Hux had said caught his eye earlier. “Just Ren is fine,” he said. “Have we met before?”

She shook her head and said, “No, but my name is Allie and this is my slave, Micah. We really enjoyed watching you and your partner, and Micah is really interested in meeting your partner. I hope we’re not overstepping, but we wanted to know if they could play together a little?”

Kylo’s eyebrow raised as a familiar wave of possessiveness rushed through him, but he didn’t outright reject the idea. Looking over the boy in the leather harness and jockstrap, Kylo noted he was very fit and in another time and place he would have considered making a move on him. The picture of him in his leather gear with Hux in lingerie was a pretty picture and he felt like this aligned with some of Hux’s fantasies. If they were already indulging this much, what difference did a little more make?

“I would be alright with it,” he answered. “But it would be ultimately up to him.” Kylo looked directly at Micah and said, “If he does accept you are not to remove any clothing and you will not touch his cock.”

\------------------------------------------

She acted surprised that it was his first time, following up with questions on if he had been to other clubs and what his background was. He tried to keep from making it sound like he was a complete new comer, letting her know that he had been playing with Ren and he finally decided to come to this event with him. The opened a brand new slew of questions about Ren, not that Hux minded the curiosity and eager she was to learn about him. And then came the question he had been expecting: were Ren and him exclusive? Technically yes they were, from the discussion they had about staying monogamous while they were together. Though in a setting like this, he wondered how much of that had lean room. He went for the simple way out by telling her if she was inquiring about herself, he just wasn’t interested in women. Since his teenage years he had considered himself gay and while there was still the chance he would find a woman he liked, that hadn’t happened yet and it seemed unlikely with his tastes. The girl seemed a bit disappointed but didn’t let it show for more than a second, telling him no worries and went right back to showering him in praise over his ‘performance’ earlier. It was strange, but he would take it.

They were interrupted by Ren returning with someone and Hux’s pulse skipped a beat when he saw the boy he had talked about earlier was one of them. It could be coincidence but it felt like something was up.

\------------------------------------------

As they reached Hux, Kylo gave the girl a brief greeting and then asked if they could be excused. She was gracious about it, though she did look put out, and once it was just Hux and them, Kylo had him scoot over so he could sit between Hux and the arm of the couch. Resting his arm over the back of the couch and brushing his fingers down Hux’s neck to stroke along the collar, he said, “Hux, this is Allie and Micah. They wanted to meet you after our impromptu show. I believe Micah in particular had something he wanted to ask?”

Even as he spoke about Micah he kept his eyes on Allie, knowing that she had power in their situation. Allie smiled at him and then turned to Micah. “You may speak.”

“Thank you, mistress,” Micah said immediately. His voice was a rich baritone and Kylo had to admit his obedience to her was sexy. Micah then looked directly at Hux and said, “You were really hot tonight, and I wanted to know if we could play together for a little bit? Both of our masters said it was okay as long as I don’t take off your clothes or touch your cock.”

Kylo almost laughed at the way he’d phrased the request, and he felt like he should correct him on saying that he wasn’t Hux’s master, but decided to just let it sit. It would get a good blush out of Hux. Leaning in closer to Hux, Kylo said quietly, “I know I said I don’t like to share, but they asked very politely and you had shown an interest earlier. If you want to say no, they will understand.”

\------------------------------------------

Hux’s eyes widened, giving off his surprise to the request. He wasn’t even sure what to say, he had never been in this kind of situation. He wondered what Ren had said earlier if Micah was calling Ren his master, while that wasn’t an official term for it, it didn’t seem far off. And Ren was fine with it as long as he didn’t remove his clothes or touch his cock? His shock in the matter made it difficult to imagine what that could entail.

He looked at Ren, giving him a confused look to which Ren explained himself more. He thought Micah was hot from across the room and in another setting he would have approached him. And now he was here with both of their ‘masters’ being fine with them ‘playing.’ “You want to watch?” Hux asked, realizing the angle Ren was getting at. “What do you want to see us do?” he continued, corners of his mouth turning up to a smirk.

\------------------------------------------

It was cute to see Hux be so shocked, but then that shock turned to understanding and Kylo smirked right back at him. “You could kiss, pet each other, do some nipple play. I believe you touching her slave’s cock isn’t out of the questions?” He looked at Allie and she nodded.

“I like watching other people use him if that’s something you’re interested in.”

Kylo turned back to Hux, curling his fingers beneath his chin and brushing his thumb over Hux’s lower lip. “I want to see my baby enjoy himself.”

 

 

Hux stuck his tongue out to lick Ren’s finger as it brushed over his lip. He spoiled him and he loved it. He was allowed to touch Micah’s cock which could be fun. He turned back to Micah, his mind made up. “I’d like to play with you Micah,” he said, voice low and sultry. He leaned back against the couch and spread his legs slightly, patting the seat next to him. While having an audience was fun, it was a bit nerve wrecking and they would be more obscured seated.

\------------------------------------------

Allie unclipped the leash from Micah’s collar and gestured for him to go to the couch and sit next to Hux. Kylo watched as he sat down, his own possessive feelings still lingering as he watched Micah set his hand on Hux’s thigh and slide it up. Kylo’s eyes narrowed, wondering if he’d disobey so soon, but his hand stopped before it could slide under the skirt.

“Do you have something you’d like me to call you?” Micah asked Hux. “I’ll do whatever you want me to.”

Kylo tilted his head, curious to see what Hux will do being confronted with someone more submissive than himself. He’d seen Hux be defiant and wilful, but not dominant yet. Not that he needed to be dominant in this situation, but Micah was obviously putting the reins in Hux’s hands.

\------------------------------------------

His attention went to the sensation of Micah’s hand on his thigh, causing his skin to prick at the sensual touch as it slid upwards. There was the electric feeling of being touched by someone new. He hadn’t had anyone else touch him sensually other than Ren for a while, Seymour not counting as his touch wasn’t like this. Hux glanced down to the hand then back to Micah who was seated twisted towards him.

“Hux is fine,” he answered, unsure of any title that would fit the scene. He turned towards him and placed his hand over his muscular chest. He was built similarly to Ren though not as broad and it was fascinating seeing someone who looked to have so much strength being so submissive. Micah’s hand squeezed his thigh and he smirked, leaning towards him as he ran his hand down his warm skin then back up before pushing him back against the couch. It was a little tricky and he felt unbalanced as he climbed onto his lap in heels. He hovered over his lap since he was barely wearing anything under the skirt and ran both of his hands up Micah’s chest, squeezing when he reached his pecks.

He started to lean in then paused, turning his head to Ren asking, “Are you comfortable with kissing?”

\------------------------------------------

Watching Hux crawl in Micah’s lap turned Kylo on more than he thought it would and he couldn’t conceal his amusement when Hux turned to him. “Such a considerate boy,” he teased as he made himself comfortable, crossing an ankle over his knee. “Yes.”

Hux’s eyes seemed to flash and then he had turned back to Micah. Kylo let out a controlled breath as their lips met—uncertainly at first but then quickly gaining confidence. Kylo wished he could get rid of it, but there was a part of him that wondered what Hux saw in this boy that he didn’t see in him. It was unreasonable because the kink itself was voyeurism and partner sharing, but the thought was there nevertheless.

\------------------------------------------

When Ren gave him the yes he turned back to Micah and leaned in until their lips met. It was hesitant, a slow press of their lips together. Hux moved his lips, Micah following, until Hux licked against his lips and he opened his mouth for his tongue to enter. He tasted different then Ren, which was to be expected but foreign to taste two different mouths only minutes apart. He kissed differently than Ren did, much more passive which was an interesting change in pace.

Micah’s hands rested on his legs and Hux took his wrists and moved his hands to his waist. Micah wasn’t allowed to touch his dick but he could touch him elsewhere and his hands would do better higher.

\------------------------------------------

It was cute watching Hux take the lead with Micah. They looked like a couple of kids making out at a college party for how innocent it was so far. With them so close to Kylo he reached over and rested his hand on the back of Hux's calf so he could still have a point of contact with Hux. Looking up at Allie he asked, "So how long have you two been coming to these events?"

She was smiling as she watch their two subs and kept the smile when she turned to Kylo. "We've come to the last three ones so far. It's really great that there's something like this in the city. The other clubs are fun but we always feel a little on edge about it. Mistress Unamo created a really awesome atmosphere with this."

Kylo nodded in agreement, knowing what she meant about the other clubs. "Yes, she's talented at everything she does." A groan from next to him drew their eyes back to the boys to see Hux had hooked a finger through the ring of Micah's collar, forcing his head back to deepen the angle of the kiss. Kylo could feel his cock threatening to harden again. It was hot seeing both of them wearing very similar collars while only one of them used it to his advantage.

"May I ask how you knew my name?" Kylo said turning away from them again.

Allie giggled. "Everyone knows who you are here don't they? People tell stories about things you've done and always say it like you're some kind of dream. After the show you guys did I can see why. It's cool to meet you in person."

Kylo grinned, his ego swelling to know that even when he disappeared for five months people were still talking about him.

\------------------------------------------

Hux smiled into the kiss when he felt Ren’s hand on his leg. He bit down lightly on Micah’s lips which pulled a groan from him. He said he could use him however he liked and Hux tested it out, pulling on the collar which pulled an even louder groan from him. Hux was new to wearing a collar but even newer to being with someone wearing a collar. His attention soon shifted to the conversation happening behind him. Ren and Allie were talking and she was giggling while he was half dressed on a stranger's lap. The fact Ren could so casually ignore what he was doing was infuriating.

He broke the kiss and sat up straight, putting Micah’s face at the level of his chest, exactly where he wanted it. He wrapped his arms over Micah’s shoulders, pulling his head closer to him. Micah got the idea and kissed down the center of Hux’s chest before moving and nuzzling his face over the sheer fabric obscuring Hux’s nipple. He stuck his tongue out and licked over it through the fabric. Hux let out a moan at the sensation. Fingers felt wonderful through the fabric but a tongue felt muffled by it. Ren said Micah couldn’t take off Hux’s clothes, but he never said anything about Hux taking off his own clothes. He wasn’t sure if Ren would find it insulting or exciting, either way he would find out. He let go of Micah for his fingers to slip under the elastic straps of the bra and pull them over his shoulders, tilting his head as he looked down at his current partner. He hoped Ren was looking as he arched his back and let the fabric slide down his arms and chest. Hux gave Micah a toothy smirk, encouraging him to get back to work and without the fabric muffling the sensation of his wet tongue, Hux let out a headier moan that Ren better not ignore.

\------------------------------------------

Seeing Hux move out of the corner of his eye, Kylo looked over to see that he'd sat up and brought Micah's face to his chest. Micah very obediently didn't try to move the bra so he could get access to what Hux was clearly guiding him to. Hux on the other had found the loophole and started to remove the bra himself. Kylo smirked, feeling pride again with Hux's wit and actions.

"Naughty," Kylo told Hux as he moaned at the feeling of a hot mouth on his nipple. "You're always a slut for having your nipples played with aren't you baby? How long before you get hard again, hm?"

\------------------------------------------

Hux grinned wickedly and looked over to Ren, happy to have his attention again. It was true, and his cock was already trying to fill out again. “Why don’t you find out?” he purred, moving his hand to run up his leg closest Ren, lifting the skirt has his hand glided over the silky fabric of the stockings until the garter was showing. 

Hux smirked even as he bit his lip and moaned again. Not being one to let the tables turn on him, Kylo only took a moment to consider his response. He stood up from the couch and came to stand next to Hux, bracing an arm on the back of the couch so he could lean in close. Running his hand up the back of Hux's thigh, he slipped it up his skirt to grab his ass. Dropping his voice to a soft rumble he said, "If I'm remembering correctly, you've often imagined having multiple hands on you at once yes?" Hux sucked in a breath, either from his words or Micah's mouth, and Kylo moved in to press his lips against Hux's, turning the kiss deep and demanding as soon as Hux opened for him, his hand still groping Hux's ass.

\------------------------------------------

Ren was moving towards him in an instant. His hand grabbed at his ass and Hux moaned, leaning back against Ren’s chest. The angle pressed his cock against Micah’s stomach and Hux didn’t think anything of it other than the friction it gave as he chased after Hux’s chest, now moving to the other nipple. Hux moaned loudly, tipping his head back against Ren’s shoulder, his body arched back. Just the thought and light touches of them both touching him was overwhelming. Ren turned his head to kiss him and squeezed his ass tighter. If he hadn’t just come earlier the night he could probably come with enough of this stimulation and it took all his willpower to not grind against Micah, feeling that was too far out of the rules.

\------------------------------------------

Hux reacted wonderfully to Kylo and Micah's combined touches and Kylo could feel himself getting excited again. He bit Hux's lip as he pulled away and straightened, keeping his hand on Hux's ass.

"You, boy," Kylo said sharply to Micah. Micah looked up at him as he dragged the flat of his tongue over Hux's nipple. "Will you do as I say?"

Micah turned to pressed his cheek to Hux's chest and nodded. "Yes, sir."

"Good, we're going to play a little game." Kylo took his hand from Hux's ass and let the skirt drop back down as he instead trailed his fingers lightly his spine. "Suck on his right nipple. Hard." Micah immediately did as he was told, Hux gasping and arching into the touch. Bringing his hand around Hux's neck, he stroked his fingers along his jaw up to his ear, massaging it with his fingers. "Imagine experiencing this if you were riding my cock kitten. Would you like having a playmate while I fucked you?"

Touching a single finger to Micah's arm Kylo said, "Bite him." Hux let out a pained groan as Micah bit his nipple for a moment and then pulled away. "Repeat with the other nipple."

Stepping around behind Hux he ran his hands from his shoulders to his elbows and then grabbed them and pulled them behind Hux's back. "Maybe I could fuck you on all fours while they used your mouth," Kylo mused.

\------------------------------------------

His body shuddered with how good it felt. The thought of him bouncing on Ren while Micah sucked and teased at his chest was a wild fantasy that felt like it was half unfolding in front of him. This time he didn’t feel the familiar shame that normally went along with these thoughts, only arousal. “Yes,” he hissed, turning into a yelp as Micah bit the sensitive nub. It wasn’t hard enough to break the flesh but it hurt.

When Ren forced his arms behind his back, he felt his eyes roll, barely able to keep them open with the overwhelming heat the flowed through him. He came back to himself as Micah was taking the other nipple into his mouth and this time did not hold back from grinding against him, the new position putting their groins together as he rubbed his erection against the thick leather covering Micah’s. “Fuck,” he cursed at Ren’s dirty talk which sounded almost like a proposal. “You could,” he panted before gasping in pain as Micah bit down on the second nipple.

\------------------------------------------

Kylo hummed in approval. "I'll have to see what I can arrange. Micah, play with his ass and keep teasing his nipples, very lightly this time. No teeth." As Micah's hands slid down from Hux's waist to come up under the skirt, Kylo looked up to see Allie had come around to the other side of the couch so she could better see what they were doing. She was grinning like she wanted to devour all of them.

"Your slave is a wonderful listener. I'm curious about what all you've trained him to do" he asks to her. "What do you think of my pet here? I'm afraid he's not nearly as obedient but he's a good cocksucker and I've trained him to call me daddy when he wants something."

Allie laughed bracing her hands on the edge of the couch and rocking forward on her toes for a moment.

"He's so pretty," she said tilting her head as she looked over Hux. "I bet he looks even prettier with a cock in his mouth. Or a gag. Just anything in his mouth would be a good look."

\------------------------------------------

Now that made him blush, being referred to as a slave, cocksucker and announcing their daddy kink. Micah’s hands were on his ass now, the grip different then Ren’s yet still arousing which had a lot to do with the continued assault on his nipples that was bringing him painfully close, but wouldn’t be enough to tip him over the edge.

He looked up at Allie has she told him how good he’d look with a cock in his mouth. It didn’t embarrass him like the previous subject and he felt like he a bit more control over himself now. “You want to see me with a cock in my mouth?” he asked her suggestively with a slight grin. Sucking Ren or Micah’s dick in a room full of people seemed like a perfectly reasonable thing right then with his skin hot and dick hard trapped against Micah’s stomach.

\------------------------------------------

Kylo tipped his head back and laughed at Hux's response to Allie's comment. "See? Not dispositioned for obedience." Letting go of Hux's arms Kylo moved to sit back down on the couch crossing his legs and resting an arm along the back of the couch. "Baby, do you want to show off? I think poor Micah there would love the attention."

\------------------------------------------

Hux frowned at Ren’s jab, even light hearted, he wasn’t this woman’s pet and he didn’t have to listen to her. Hux jerked as Ren slowly let him go then sat up and onto Micah’s legs, fully straddling him. Micah let off his nipples in the change of position, seeming to wait for the next instruction. “I would,” Hux said matter of fact at Ren, feeling defiant. He turned to Micah whose face was flushed and pupils blown wide, undoubtedly aroused. “Would you like me to play with your cock?” He purred, voice going low as he ran his hands up Micah’s chest that was covered in a light sheen of sweat. He rolled his hips against his for good measure, unable to keep his face neutral at the friction.

\------------------------------------------

Kylo could see Hux shifting from passively enjoying his pleasure to stubbornly showing that he did things his way, and it made him smile. Micah groaned at the question, his hands coming back up to rest on Hux’s hips. “Please,” he said desperately. “Please touch me.”

\------------------------------------------

Hux caught his lips in a bruising kiss before pulling and sliding back to access Micah’s cock. His skirt kept sliding down every time he pushed it away and his body felt hot so he reached for the zipper, undoing it then and then wrangled it over his head, tossing it onto Ren’s lap. He instantly felt the cooler air of the club against his skin and looking down he took in the sight of their two erect cocks straining on their very different garments. There were two buckles holding the garment together and as Hux unlatched one of them, he pulled Micah’s cock free. It was hot and moist from the constraints of the leather. He was smaller than Ren but still sizable. It made him wonder how Ren would have taken it if he was larger. While he probably wouldn’t say anything, Ren was still conceited with the size of his own cock.

He stroked it slowly but firmly, letting the foreskin run over its head before pulling it back and running his thumb over the tip, smearing the liquid that had collected. “Do you like that? Or would you prefer my mouth?” While his words were having an impact on Micah, his real focus with them was Ren.

\------------------------------------------

Kylo’s cock throbbed as Hux pulled off the skirt and tossed it into his lap. With the bra straps still down around his arms, the cups pushed off his chest, and now his ass completely bared save for the thong, Hux was just as undressed as Micah was. If anyone cared to watch they would be getting another show from Hux in a moment. He watched intently as Hux undid part of the jock and took out Micah’s cock, teasing his thumb over the head.

Micah whimpered, pushing his hips up into the touch. “Your mouth,” he breathed out. “Please.”

A feeling in Kylo’s chest twisted and the possessive part of him didn’t want Hux to give this kid a blow job. Hux was his to use. This was all part of the fantasy though and he knew Hux was enjoying himself though so he quelled that voice inside and let it happen. Shifting on the couch so he could reach into his pocket, he pulled out his wallet and then took out a condom, holding it out for Hux to take. They needed to be safe with partner sharing and it would be some comfort to Kylo’s possessive side that Hux’s mouth wouldn’t be directly on him. “Use this.”

\------------------------------------------

Hux was sure there were plenty of condoms in this place and when he turned to Ren, he already had one ready for him. Hux took it from him, and then noticed his wallet in his hand. “You had this the whole time and you made me come on the floor?” He frowned with no spite behind it as he slid back off of Micah and onto the floor. What had happened didn’t bother him anymore, thought he fact Ren had a condom the whole time made the situation painfully intentional.

The ground was hard but he wasn’t bound and would be able to resituate when needed. Resting against Micah’s legs he opened the condom then rolled it onto him. He was in somewhat familiar territory now, giving plenty of blow jobs in his life, some on the first night of meeting the man attached to the cock. The fact people were surrounding them was new but he had grown accustomed to the setting and didn’t mind that people were probably looking at his barely clothes ass as he bent over. The thought that people were looking at him made his cock twitch.

It might have been rude, but as he took Micah’s cock into his hand and licked over the tip taking it into his mouth, he looked at Ren, wanting to see his reaction to him being as lewd and slutty as he had imagined in those fantasies.

\------------------------------------------

Kylo smirked at Hux’s accusation but didn’t give him any further acknowledgement of it. He could’ve paused and put it on Hux once he realized they would get that far but it would’ve ruined the moment. It had been much more fun to let him come on the floor and then get embarrassed about it once he was untied.

This was the first time that he would see Hux give a blow job that wasn’t on him, and as he watched Hux go down on Micah he could almost feel the phantom touch on his own cock just from memories. Hux kept deliberate eye contact with him as he started to suck his cock, and Kylo held it with his own hungry gaze. When they got home Kylo still planned on having Hux ride him, but it might not be to completion at this point as the longer they stayed here the more Kylo wanted to just pound into him. “Go on, kitten, show them what you’re so good at,” Kylo said in a low voice. “Give daddy a show.”

\------------------------------------------

Hux was slow with his movements, focusing more on putting on a show and being as lewd as possible for Ren. He moaned at Ren’s words and broke the eye contact and went to work on actually sucking Micah off. The condom Ren had he was clearly hoping to fuck Hux with since it wasn’t flavored, the latex taste unfavorable but it wasn’t too unpleasant. Holding him at the base he laved his tongue over the underside of his cock as he took it into his mouth before he switched to sucking on it as he bobbed his head. He had taken all of Ren down the other night and he wanted to impress everyone being able to take all of Micah. His arousal helped relax and distract his gag reflex as he worked Micah down his throat.

\------------------------------------------

Kylo watched intently as Hux threw himself into the blow job, alternating between stroking and sucking, laving along the underside, and making Micah moan as he visually struggled to stay still and not grab Hux’s head. When Hux went all the way down on Micah, Kylo let out a hard breath. Allie gasped and then laughed with excitement. “Oh my god, he was able to swallow all of him on the first try,” she said as Hux swallowed around Micah and then pulled off to keep working the head.

Kylo smirked feeling very smug about the situation. “You haven’t seen what he usually works with.” From watching Hux so carefully, it almost looked like he’d just rolled his eyes, and Kylo frowned. Though maybe it was just a pleasure thing.

He and Allie passed a few more compliments back and forth, and it wasn’t long before Micah’s hips were arching forward towards Hux’s mouth, his own mouth open as he panted and his brows drawn in as his pleasure built.

“Mistress, may I come?” he whined out. Kylo raised an eyebrow, and looked up at Allie to see what she’d say.

She hummed in contemplation, stringing him along for a moment as Hux continued to bob on his cock. “Why don’t you ask Hux? I think it’s his decision right now.”

Micah bit his lip and groaned. “H-Hux, may I come?”

\------------------------------------------

Hux couldn’t help the roll of his eyes, yet still felt the pride in Ren’s way of praising him, saying he could swallow a larger cock. It was thrilling listening to Ren and Allie talk about him while he was bobbing his head on a cock. His own cock had calmed down some but still pressed against the thin fabric of his panties.

The way Micah called Allie mistress was in the same tone he called Ren daddy. He knew it was a play in power but it put a new perspective on the use of the word. When Allie told Micah that he had to ask Hux’s permission to come he felt a wave of power, one he wasn’t sure what to do with. Ren usually let him come when he asked if he had been good and Micah had listened to everything the group told him that night. He looked up at him and popped off of his cock just long enough say, “Come in my mouth Micah.” It didn’t have the same effect with the condom but Micah’s face contorted and body stiffened as Hux pulled his orgasm from him. Micah moaned above him, hips jerking forward slightly for the first time as his control slipped from him. When he still, Hux pulled off and stood up. His body was warm and he didn’t feel as naked as he was, comfortable in his clothes. Micah looked up at him and Hux bent at the waist, giving him a final kiss on the lips before standing and turning to Ren. He smirked and climbed into his lap like a smug cat, throwing an arm around his shoulder. “Did you like that daddy?” he asked, running a finger down Ren’s lip.

\------------------------------------------

Kylo grinned wide, pride swelling in his chest again as Hux confidently stood up and hopped in his lap, throwing an arm around him and a proud and possessive gesture. Kylo wrapped his arms around Hux, clasping his hands over his hip as he opened his mouth and showed his teeth, nipping at Hux’s finger. “I loved it, baby. You were so good, weren’t you? I’m very proud of you.”

He leaned in to kiss Hux’s jaw and then turned to Allie and Micah. “Thank you for playing with us. I think we both had fun.”

Allie said, “We should be thanking you guys. There are a lot of people here who wanted to play with you guys so we’re really lucky.” She touched her hand to Micah’s shoulder and said, “At ease.”

Micah’s demeanor shifted immediately from his previous pliancy to something more solid and confident. He sat up straight on the couch as he took off the condom and tied the end of it. “Yeah that was really fun. It was cool meeting you. Also Hux, that was crazy good. I’ve never had someone swallow me that fast before. If you ever want to get coffee or….“ Micah looked over at Kylo and his words trailed off when he was met with the sharp disapproval on his face. This had been fun, but Kylo was not willing to share Hux outside of this setting. Micah laughed a little nervously and finished off, “Hopefully we’ll see you around.”

Micah redid the strap on his jock and then the two of them waved goodbye, leaving Kylo and Hux on their own again. Kylo’s pleased smile returned immediately and he nuzzled his face against Hux’s neck. “You’re so fucking sexy, baby. She was right when she said they were lucky.”

\------------------------------------------

When Micah’s demeanor suddenly shifted, Hux smiled. Allie and him had their dynamics they shifted into during play and were normal people outside of it. While he was already happy with his own relationship dynamics with Ren, it was reassuring that he wasn’t the only one like that. Hux continued to feel pride at Micah adding his praise to his blow jobs skills, and if he wasn’t already with Ren he would have considered an offer of coffee. His words trailed off and Hux knew Ren had something to do with it with how Micah was looking at him.

Hux smiled at Ren’s praise, truly feeling sexy in that moment, sprawled out over him in his lingerie, the top still hanging off his shoulders. Now with him and Ren alone, he could feel the itchiness of the outside of Ren’s dress pants and longed for him to be naked so he could feel his skin again his.

When Ren looked back at him, Hux leaned in close, “Was there anything else you wanted to do? The night has been wonderful but I’d still like to ride your cock.”

\------------------------------------------

Kylo closed his eyes as Hux’s words brought on another wave of arousal. “The only thing I want to do is fuck you till you’re screaming,” he murmured. “We’re leaving.” Hux laughed as Kylo pulled him close for a heady kiss before having him stand up. The skirt and shirt were put back on so that Hux would be decent to go outside to the car. Kylo made a point to say goodbye to Unamo before leaving, exchanging kisses on both cheeks while promising to do lunch sometime.

Kylo had to help Hux walk down the stairs to the exit as heels were much easier to manage when going up. He had texted James and he was now waiting for them as they walked outside, allowing them to quickly get in the car and be on their way back to his house. They’d barely pulled into the street when Kylo had Hux come sit on his lap again, intent on kissing him breathless until they could do more.

\------------------------------------------

He didn’t bother tucking the shirt in as it would be coming off as soon as they reached Ren’s house. He thankfully had spent most of the night off his feet, but they still ached as the heels were becoming more difficult to walk in. Having a driver pick them up was still a novel experience, mixed with the fact they were leaving a fetish club. As soon as they were in the car, Ren pulled him onto his lap and he enjoyed their first private moment of the evening. While the club was exciting, it was nice to thread his fingers into Ren’s hair as Ren wrapped his arms around Hux’s waist as they kissed without having to think of anyone watching them.

The kissing eventually stopped but Hux didn’t leave Ren’s lap, resting his head on his shoulder as they watched the lights go by outside. It was late and Hux was getting tired but he didn’t have anywhere to be tomorrow and he desperately wanted to ride Ren. They pulled into Ren’s driveway, barely waiting for the car to stop as Ren stepped out, Hux following him with his heels he had taken off in the car in his hand. Ren shouted back a thank you to James before leading the way into the house. As soon as the door shut the clank of Hux’s heels on the floor echoed through the house as Ren wrapped his arms around him. As Ren lifted him, he wrapped his legs around his waist and Ren started to make his way towards the bedroom.

\------------------------------------------

The drive home was just long enough that Kylo lost some of the urgency to fuck Hux, but with no less desire. He carried Hux into the bedroom and then set him down standing so they could remove the necessary clothing. Hux's dropped the shirt off his shoulders and started unzipping the skirt while Kylo unbuckled the harness he was wearing and then started taking off his shirt. As Kylo took off his pants Hux managed to get the thong out from under the garters.

With Kylo naked and Hux left in the lingerie they grabbed the lube and a condom and then got on the bed. Kylo laid down on his back as Hux settled over his hips and it was the first time that Hux was on top of him. Something about the position had Kylo feeling like something had just shifted inside of him. It was a strange feeling and something he didn't know how to label but it felt light and warm.

Pulling Hux down to meet his lips they kissed languidly, Kylo's hands trailing down Hux's back to stroke over his ass. "Did you have fun tonight, baby?" he asked against Hux's lips.

\------------------------------------------

Ren sat him down on the floor instead of throwing him on the bed as he expected. It did make it easier to wiggle out the panties, and he realized he should put over the garter belt next time. By the time he got out of it Ren has stripped down completely and Hux followed him onto the bed, climbing on him more eager than necessary.

They were both mostly soft but it doesn't keep him from rolling his hips against Ren’s as they kissed, starting to fill out again.

"I did and I'd like to go again." He might be embarrassed by what happened later, but for now he was still in his high of the night. "Do you want to finger me open?" He asked, loving the feeling of Ren’s fingers more than his own.

Ren agreed and Hux turned around on top of him, giving him easy access to his ass. He heard the bottle of lube pop open and he wondered what it would take to forego condoms between them. He decided to ask later in case the question could ruin the mood. He took his own cock in hand as Ren’s slick fingers ran down his crack. He shivered at the feeling, his ass becoming an extreme erogenous zone over the years. The finger circled around his rim before gently pushing in. Hux let out a huff of air at the feeling, arousal quickly building inside of him as he stroked his cock to full hardness as Ren played with his ass.

"What did you like the most about tonight?" He asked, unable to see Ren from his angle.

\------------------------------------------

Kylo didn't tease Hux for more than a moment before he started to finger him open. It'd been a long day and after this they were both going to fall asleep quickly. He was glad to hear that Hux had liked it enough to be willing to do it again. He'd have to come up with something else they could do to make it more interesting next time.

With two fingers now working Hux open, he answered, "My favorite part is a toss up between eating you out in front of all those people and when you finished giving Micah a blow job, looking so proud of yourself." The way Hux had called him daddy so brazenly afterwards had been incredibly hot. "What was your favorite part?"

\------------------------------------------

Hux gasped as Ren’s fingers crooked and grazed over the sensitive bundle of nerves inside him. Now fully hard, he let go of his cock and placed his hands over Ren’s balls, rolling them before moving to grab his dick. He started stroking it as he answered. "All of it? Probably the ropes, I couldn't move at all. I never thought I'd have my ass eaten in front of others." It was hot and he wanted to play more into that, now having the option. It was good that Ren also highly enjoyed the scene, especially the ass eating part.

Now that Ren was hard he pressed his dick to Ren’s and took them both in his hand. Just his one hand didn't wrap around them both, his other hand busy holding him up so Ren had a good angle to finger him with. He moved his hand slowly, pumping both of them. It wasn't efficient but felt nice while they waited for him to be able to take Ren’s cock.

\------------------------------------------

Kylo let out a soft groan has Hux took his cock in hand. It didn't take much to get hard after being so on edge for most of the night. He worked a third finger into Hux, eager to get him stretched and said, "I should've had you wear a plug so that I could just slip into you. I can't wait to have you on my cock, baby. You're gonna look so good sitting on it." He started working Hux open as fast as he reasonably could. Once he felt Hux was ready he removed his fingers and had him turn around, handing the condom off to Hux for him to apply.

\------------------------------------------

Hux hummed at the thought of wearing a plug. “Maybe next time I can and you can fuck me there.” The sudden absence of Ren’s fingers had him hissing, squeezing down on their cocks before releasing them and turning around. Ren had the condom ready which he took and squeezed onto his dick. The condom would be good for tonight for easy clean up but eventually he’d like to have Ren come in his ass and watched it drip out.

Ren lubed himself up and Hux climbed over him, twisting his arm behind him to hold Ren’s cock in place as he pressed it against his loosened hole. There was still a stretch but he was getting used to taking it. He watched Ren’s face as he moved up and down in small movements over the tip, slowly taking it deeper. Once he had gotten the head in he let go of it and braced himself of Ren’s chest, stilling then slowly letting him sink onto his cock until he was fully seated.

\------------------------------------------

Kylo kept his eyes on Hux’s face as he started to slide down onto his cock, loving the small look of concentration on his face. He groaned as Hux worked himself down with small movements, his eyes dropping to watch, and then sighed when his ass was against his hips. It felt incredible to finally be inside of him and know that he was going to get the pleasure he’d been craving all night. Running his hands up Hux’s thighs he brought them up to hold his hips, squeezing them without trying to move him. Looking back up at Hux, heat and tension building inside him, he said, “Let me see you fuck yourself on my cock.”

\------------------------------------------

He gave himself a moment to adjust, resting on Ren’s lap. Grinning when Ren spoke to him. He braced himself on Ren and slowly lifted his hips, pulling almost all the way off then lowered them. It had been awhile since he did this but it was a familiar motion. He gave a few more slow thrusts, adjusting until the angle pressed over his prostate. He savored the feeling and then let off it before speeding up. His body stayed relatively still except for his hips that bounced on Ren, pulling nearly all the way off before thrusting down and hearing the slap of his skin against Ren’s.

\------------------------------------------

Kylo arched his back and groaned as Hux started moving, the tight, wet feeling of his hole sliding over him sending sharp waves of pleasure through his body. He didn’t have to coach Hux through the motions at all and it was wonderful to just lying there and be pleasured for a moment.

“Fuck, you’re good at this,” he groaned out, running his hands from Hux’s waist up to his chest, brushing his thumbs over Hux’s nipples through the bra. “You love getting your ass stuffed, don’t you?”

\------------------------------------------

The praise had that warm feeling spreading through him, the one he got whenever Ren genuinely complimented him. The fact it was over his skills of sex heightened it and he kept the steady fast pace. He faltered when Ren brushed over his nipples, the sensation heightening the pleasure everywhere. The moan was more of a huff; with the exertion he was unused to giving.

“I do, especially when it’s your cock daddy,” Hux panted to him, feeling like he was half in control. It was true, when he first discovered ass play he was fascinated by it and it quickly became something he highly enjoyed. As Ren’s fingers moved over his nipples, he shifted his angle and let himself have the full feeling of pleasure, letting his eyes flutter shut as he ground onto Ren.

\------------------------------------------

Kylo let out an almost pained groan at Hux's response and he cursed again as his pleasure built higher. Hux shifted on his cock and Kylo watched as Hux's lips parted and his brows drew in, little sounds leaving his mouth on each down thrust.

"Such a good boy for me," Kylo panted. He flicked his thumbs over Hux's hardened nipples and then brought his hands down to his hips. Letting Hux continue moving at that pace, Kylo started pulling his hips back and thrusting up into Hux to match his movements. Hux shouted with the new force of the thrusts and they fell out of rhythm with each other quickly. Kylo tightened his grip and started pulling Hux's hips down to meet each of his thrusts. "Come on, baby, keep fucking yourself."

\------------------------------------------

Hux’s vision blurred when Ren unexpectedly rammed himself into him. Ren’s tight grip on his hips made him feel less in control and more like he was being used, further heightening every sensation. With the new speed and Ren’s efforts it seemed like Hux was going to come first. On top he could get the angle just right and with Ren’s hands helping his momentum, he was quickly reaching his peak. “Don’t stop, right there,” he panted, voice breathless. Ren didn’t stop and tightened his grip on his hips and kept up the fast bruising pace. A few more thrusts and a Hux doubled over as he body shook and streaks of white splattered onto Ren’s stomach. Loudly breathy moans left his lips, as Ren did most of the movements and he milked Hux through his orgasm.

\------------------------------------------

It didn't take long after Kylo started thrusting into Hux that Hux started to lose control of his pleasure. Kylo watched with rapt attention as Hux's expression reflected what he was feeling. It had Kylo's own orgasm building fast to know that Hux was going to come on his cock without Kylo having to spell out additional fantasies for him, and he knew this was a position that they'd come back to.

Hux's come shot out onto Kylo's chest and stomach as he moaned his way through his climax, Kylo grunting as he kept fucking him through it until his own orgasm hit him. Warmth and pleasure pulses through his groin as his cum filled the condom inside of Hux.

When they finished they were both panting hard from the exertion. Hux's arms looked like they were barely holding him up and he looked absolutely fucked out. A sudden rush of giddiness came through Kylo and he started laughing softly, reaching up for Hux and bringing their foreheads together as he smiled up at him. "I'm glad you're here, love." Tipping his face up he pressed his lips to Hux's in a chaste but lingering kiss before pulling away with a sigh. "Let's get cleaned up and go to bed."

\------------------------------------------

Ren continued thrusting into him, causing his body to keep shaking from the overstimulation. He let out a sob, still hunched over Ren then Ren finally slowed, his body tensing under Hux. As soon as they stilled all of the energy felt like it was drained from his muscles. Not only was it well past what he usually stayed up till, but he had exerted himself throughout the evening and wanted nothing more than to flop onto the bed and pass out. Ren sat up and kissed him. Hux nodded to cleaning up, taking a second to think if he heard him right in calling him love. It could be just another pet name, but in general Hux considered it courtesy to not use the word love at all in casual relationships, though what they had didn’t feel casual at all. No it was not to be a long term romance, but it was not casual. At what point do the lines blur?

Deciding he was too tired to seriously think about this, he helped Ren pull him off, hissing at the sensation of being empty, and then made his way to the bathroom on shaky legs. It might have been the tiredness or that he really was getting comfortable with Ren, but he didn’t stop his moments of wiping the lubes off his ass with toilet paper when Ren came in. Ren washed off as well and then they both returned to the bed, Hux unceremoniously removing the rest of the outfit as he headed towards the bed until he was just in the collar. He collapsed on the bed so that Ren ended up pushing him to get him on his side of the bed. Now on his stomach he mumbled, "Can you take this off?"

\------------------------------------------

Hux looked adorable walking around while looking dead on his feet. Kylo had the urge to reach over and ruffle his hair. Back of the bed, Kylo huffed as he reached over to undo the buckle on the collar, using one hand to gently massage his neck after he'd removed it. He rearranged them so that he was spooning Hux and kissed the back of his head before settling in. "Goodnight, baby," he murmured. Hux answered with a vague grunt and moments later they were both fast asleep.


	10. Discussions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter warnings: discussion of rape fantasies
> 
> So you can skip the part it if you want, the start of this discussion will come when you reach the line “It was relaxing and the comfortable openness of last night was still lingering,” and you’re safe to start reading again at the line “After they ate they wandered about the town and even walked out onto the boardwalk.”

Kylo's internal body clock had him waking up at five thirty the next morning and he groaned as he rolled over to look at the time. There was no way in hell he was staying up after only four hours of sleep. They'd rolled in the night so that Hux was on his back right in the middle of the bed, but rather than moving him Kylo ended up lying on his side, wrapping his arm around Hux's chest and falling back asleep with his head on Hux's shoulder.

\------------------------------------------

When Hux woke he felt heavy and opened his eyes to realize part of that was Ren sprawled half over him. The other half was his muscles that felt stiff and as he shifted it revealed this is torso was sore where the ropes had pressed against him hardest. Right, the ropes. As he lay in bed staring at the ceiling he was relieved to not feel embarrassed over the night, but thinking about it gave him a giddy feeling, like he had accomplished something.

He didn’t want to wake Ren but he had to pee and there was no way to wiggle out without it. He stroked his hand through his hair, the light curls tangling in his fingers. He couldn’t see Ren’s face from this angle, but he soon shifted and rolled off Hux when Hux told him he needed to get up. Climbing out of the bed revealed his ass was a bit sore as well, and he could feel the ruminant stickiness from last night. He had cleaned just enough to not make a mess of the bed and he was feeling gross now. After relieving himself he eyed the large bathtub they had yet to use yet. Ren didn’t seem like the type of take baths often, but he would probably indulge Hux.

His muscles were sore and he didn’t bother asking Ren first, instead figuring out how the nozzles worked on his own and once the bath was filling he walked back into the bedroom.

\------------------------------------------

The second time Kylo awoke was from fingers stroking through his hair and he tiredly moved to let Hux out of bed. He didn't fall back asleep after that but he wasn't fully awake yet either, just lying there with his eyes closed and listening to Hux's movements. The sound of the bath running was unexpected and he rolled over onto his back, rubbing at his eyes and then sitting up. Hux must be feeling sore after last night. A minute later Hux came back into the bedroom. "Good morning," Kylo said, his voice still rough with sleep.

\------------------------------------------

“Morning,” Hux responded, the image of Ren twisted over the bed was extremely inviting but he knew if he got in the bed he wouldn’t be able to get back up anytime soon. “When was the last time you used the bath?”

\------------------------------------------

Kylo turned to put his feet on the ground so that he was sitting on the edge of the bed with a groan as he pushed his hand through his hair. "A couple months ago?" he answered uncertainly. Feeling a little more awake he looked to Hux and smiled. "Am I about to take one now or is that just for you?"

\------------------------------------------

“I’d like you to join me.” They moved into the bathroom, Hux stepping into the tub first after he shut off the water. It was hot and had the amazing stinging sensation of getting into a hot bath. The last time he took a bath was the night him and Ren started this, before that he couldn’t remember the last time. He paid no mind to Ren watching him settling into the water, leaning back against the curved back of the large tub. There was plenty of room to fit two adults into it, and Hux scooted over to not sit in the middle of the tub when Ren started to climb in. Once Ren was settled next to him, Hux indulged himself and climbed between Ren’s legs and leaned back against his chest, resting his head on his shoulder. Ren didn’t seem to mind and wrapped his arms around his body. It was a little too relaxing and Hux could fall asleep he laid there for too long without doing anything.

“Do you have any plans today?” he asked, wanting something to think about and keep him awake.

\------------------------------------------

The warm water was relaxing and it was nice to just sit there with Hux in his arms. He absently rubbed his fingers over Hux's stomach beneath the water as they relaxed. He shook his head at Hux's question. "No plans. After last night I thought I'd let you choose our day. I'd like to spoil you as a reward for all of the things you tried. This can be staying in and having sex however you want to or this could be going out shopping, to a museum, out for food... whatever you want I'll give you."

\------------------------------------------

Ren planned to reward him for last night, when really last night felt like a reward enough on its own. As nice as it was to sit about the house, Hux wanted to get out of it. They made plans to go to a restaurant for brunch after they finished. As much as he enjoyed Ren’s cooking, it was nice to have the full dining out experience sometimes.

It was relaxing and the comfortable openness of last night was still lingering, putting this as a good time to ask about the thought that had been lingering for the past few weeks. “One thing I’ve been thinking about, we’ve talked about how you enjoy the fantasy of forcing yourself on someone and I enjoy the fantasy of being forced upon. Do you think…we could do that sometime?” He cringed at how he worded it but it got the point across.

\------------------------------------------

Kylo was still feeling decidedly slow and tired once they decided what to do for the day, but Hux's question had that disappearing quickly. He sat up a little straighter and leaned his head over to see Hux's face. While he had offered that previously, it was a fantasy that he felt conflicted with. Still, he was interested in exploring the fantasy for his own semi-cathartic reasons aside from just pleasing Hux. 

"Yes, we could do that sometime. Can you elaborate on what actions you want to experience aside from me just holding you down? Would you just want to struggle or would it be more than that?" He'd had rough sex where he wrestled someone down before fucking them, but it had never been a full role play set up of using force. He needed to know how far Hux was imagining things before he suggested anything himself.

\------------------------------------------

Hux hesitated, he knew what he wanted, and when he had masturbated to the thought it always went to a similar route. He didn’t want Ren to take it the wrong way, but after last night he felt he should be able to tell Ren it without things potentially getting weird. “Struggle yes. You said you like pinning people down, would you like it if I fought back?” It was part of what he wanted. In the fantasy his mind created he would walk into Ren’s house or whatever location his thoughts selected that day. Ren would grab him and forcibly remove his clothes and drag him to wherever he wanted him that day. Hux would fight back but his body gave into the pleasure and he always came hard from it. Sometimes in the fantasies restraints would be used, but there was that constant theme of Ren forcing himself on Hux and him fighting back but loving it.

\------------------------------------------

"Yes, I would enjoy it,” he said, feeling a nervous excitement expand in his chest over the fact that they were discussing this seriously. “As long as things are thoroughly discussed and we know the safeword will be respected then I’m good with almost anything you want to do." Kylo moved his hands to Hux's thighs stroking down and then up again to rub over his chest. "So for this we could start with pretending that we’ve never done anything before, and I could make a move on you. You turn it down or start to agree and then back out, but because I’ve already made up my mind I’m not about to give up." He circled his fingers lightly around Hux’s nipples, smiling at the small sigh that came from him. “If you want to fight back, then I assume I’m physically dragging you to the bed. Pinning you down as I take your clothes off so I can fuck you. What else do you picture happening?”

\------------------------------------------

He listened intently, his nerves starting to buzz as Ren described what could happen. Even though it was fucked up, he wanted all of it. Especially Ren to drag him to his bed, fighting him hard enough that he had to tie him to the bed so he could take his pleasure from him. The thought along with Ren’s wandering fingers had his dick stiffening quickly.

“I like everything about that.” With Ren spelling it out so thoroughly, Hux felt he could elaborate without any fear of judgment. “I want to try and fight you off. You can be rough with me as long as you don’t actually hurt me. I’d like to see you try and tie me up while I’m doing that, then you can fuck me.”

\------------------------------------------

Kylo nodded at Hux's additions. Tying someone down while they were struggling against it wasn’t an easy thing to accomplish, so he’d need to come up with some sort of setup beforehand that he could get Hux into without too much work. "I won’t hurt you, but don't worry about hurting me while you fight back. As long as there are no marks on my hands or above my shoulders, I'll enjoy it."

\------------------------------------------

Hux didn’t plan on trying to hurt Ren, though if he was allowed to kick and hit at him he would, maybe even lightly scratch if Ren was into it. “So hitting and kicking is ok? I won’t mar you, but I could really fight back if you’re ok with it.” Ren gave him the approval he continued, “When would you like to do something like this?” He wasn’t in any shape for it today, but now that it was out there he wanted a more definite plan or the mystery of when he could finally experience this would itch at him. “Not today but maybe next weekend? I could come over and you could be waiting for me.”

\------------------------------------------

Kylo hummed as he thought about it, his hands settling around Hux's waist again. "We could do next weekend. I don't have any pressing plans." It occurred to him that he had been spending every weekend with Hux recently which was more than he usually allowed with his partners. The fun of interns and secretaries was the secrecy and forbiddenness of it, and to have them flustered as they returned to their duties. Hux felt different than the other ones and he found himself looking forward to whenever they could play together. It was something he should probably be careful about.

\------------------------------------------

Hux felt relieved now that they had made plans and the nervousness turned to excitement, knowing what they would be doing in a few days’ time. “I can come over and we can start from there. Do you have another specific fantasy in mind? We could try roleplaying it or just not speak. I can wear old clothes that I don’t care if they get ruined,” Hux rambled excitedly. He was already going through his mind of what he could wear. He could even wear one of the panties Ren had given him. It would add to the fantasy of Hux secretly wanting it.

\------------------------------------------

Kylo laughed and kissed the side of Hux's head as he got more excited with a date now set. "Yes, I would recommend wearing clothes you're okay having torn. And we don't have to do a specific fantasy but I will definitely be talking. Calling you a slut and telling you how good your ass feels. That you were meant to service cock and how maybe I should turn you out for other men to use so you can realize your true purpose as a cum dump. Just some fun little things like that."

\------------------------------------------

Hux had meant talking in setting up the scene after he entered the house, but Ren going on with dirty talk had him even more excited for next weekend and in the moment. His cock had floated up against his leg and he could go for getting off before brunch. From how he was laying against Ren, he couldn’t tell Ren’s state. “I meant when I walk in the house, but if you keep talking like that I’m going to have a problem for you to take care of. When I come over there’s got to be some exchange. In this scenario why am I at your house? Am I the innocent intern who was asked to pick up papers for his horny boss?” Hux couldn’t help but smile at how it was true, minus the innocent part.

\------------------------------------------

Kylo tipped his head back and laughed at his own misunderstanding and at Hux's description of him as his 'horny boss.' Worst part about it was that it was true. "I think if we try to script things we'll both end up feeling like we're in a bad porno. But... I suppose we could just be ourselves and imagine that our arrangement never happened." Curious about Hux's comment, Kylo dropped his hand to Hux's cock and smirked as he found it hard. He started stroking it as he continued to think out loud. "We can pretend it's a weekday and that I'm working from home but Snoke needed you to get something from me. I invite you in and instead of giving the envelope right away I insist you come in and stay for a moment. That's when I could make an advance on you." He could picture it unfolding easily with Hux as he was before they started fucking. Determined and easily riled up. "I want you to wear one of you work outfits. You need new ones anyways."

\------------------------------------------

“Ugh don’t say his name while your hand is on my dick,” Hux complained, not wanting to think of Snoke while he was getting a hand job. He didn’t want to script it, but with no scenario he wouldn’t know how to react accordingly. If Ren wanted him to wear his work clothes he could. It would be a good excuse to get rid of that pair of slacks he had in the back of his closet he only wore when everything else was dirty. “I’d find it a bit odd that you’d invite me in but not think anything suspicious about it,” he replied, “That is until you start touching me inappropriately.”

\------------------------------------------

Kylo chuckled at Hux's complaint but agreed that it didn't do either of them any good to think of the president during this. As he started stroking Hux firmly he said, "I'd pin you against something and tell you how I'd noticed the way you looked at me during meetings. How when I spoke to you I'd see your eyes drop to my lips. That I knew you wanted me and because you worked such a thankless job ‘let me show you how much I appreciate you.’" Kylo's own cock was starting to fill out at this point as he thought about what they were planning to do.

\------------------------------------------

Hux groaned at the thought. “I’d tell you I didn’t know what you were talking about and that I was leaving. You wouldn’t let me though.” The thought was more arousing then it should be and Hux arched into the touch before deciding he wanted more. He sat up, Ren’s arm getting pushed off and he turned around, splashing water around the tub as he climbed back into Ren’s lap straddling him this time. “You’d grab me when I tried to push past you and then I’d start fighting, realizing what you were going to do with me.” Facing him now he could see Ren was affected by it. He ran his wet hands up Ren’s chest. With his past partners dirty talk was a few words said in the bedroom and he couldn’t see himself talking like this with any of them. It would be awkward and weird, but with Ren it was incredibly hot discussing what they were going to do to each other.

\------------------------------------------

With Hux turned around facing him, Kylo was able to take both of their dicks in his hand and start stroking them together under the water. His other hand came to rest on Hux’s ass while Hux’s own hands pet over his chest. “You wouldn’t have enough leverage to fight me off with you pinned the way you are. I’d easily be able to turn you around and pull your hands behind your back. I’d tell you not to lie and that it’s okay to be interested in your boss, as I start to grind against you, showing you how interested I am in you as well.”

\------------------------------------------

“I’d still deny it.” Ren’s hand was larger than his and he could wrap around both of them better than he had last night. “Though you grinding against my ass feels good and my cock would start to harden, I’d still tell you I don’t want it.” His hand felt good with the added erotic factor of rubbing against Ren’s cock, Hux didn’t think he’d last long with the fantasy being passed between them.

\------------------------------------------

Kylo hummed, smirking at Hux as he continued to stroke them. “I’d reach around you to feel your hard cock and call you a liar before picking you up and carrying you into the bedroom. You could kick and shout all you wanted to but I wouldn’t relent. I’d throw you onto the bed and start taking off your clothes. As you keep fighting I’d slap you and hold you down by your throat, telling you to behave unless you wanted to make things worse.”

\------------------------------------------

The thought of Ren slapping him set something off inside of him. By then in the fantasy he’d be hard and wanting to be fucked but asking for it then would take some of the fun away from it. “Slapping me would only make me fight more. I’d kick at you and you’d have to find a way to tie me up while I fought back.” He had submitted to Ren and allowed him to tie him up, now this was a different situation he badly wanted. He wasn’t sure how Ren was going to manage to tie him up while fighting if he chooses to, but he wanted it. He braced himself on Ren’s chest, squeezing the muscle then rubbing his thumbs over his nipples.

\------------------------------------------

Kylo let out a hard breath as Hux’s fingers brushed over his nipples and started teasing them. They weren’t as sensitive as Hux’s were, but it still made his cock pulse in his grip. “There are ways,” Kylo said deeply, as he moved his hand faster. “The instant I have a grip on you, you’ve lost the fight and I’ll be able to fuck you until all you can do is moan.” His breaths were starting to come up short as he got closer to his orgasm and judging by Hux’s face, he was close too. “By the time I’m done with you, you’ll be my pliant little fuck toy to use however I see fit. Don’t you want that, kitten? To be my slutty plaything? Or would I need to keep you bound and train you until you accept that you don’t have any choice in the matter?”

\------------------------------------------

Hux lightly pinched and pulled on his nipples but was quickly distracted by how Ren’s words affected him. “Fuck, I’m close,” he warned, thinking getting jizz in the bathwater was a bad idea, especially since they needed to bathe in it still. He wanted to be Ren’s play thing; he would bend to his will and whatever he wanted him to do. He didn’t need to be bound but he wanted to be, under the guise that he had to be restrained while Ren toyed with him and fucked him. Hux’s hips started to rut into Ren’s hand, and when Ren didn’t tell him to stop or move he let himself come to the thought of being tied up on Ren’s bed while Ren held him down and fucked him.

\------------------------------------------

After Hux came, Kylo let go of his cock and started pumping his own almost harshly, dragging a short orgasm out of himself. He watched as their come floated through the water and sighed, knowing the bath was done now. “Come on,” he said patting Hux’s thigh. “Let’s get in the shower so we can actually get clean.” Hux got off of him and grabbed a towel from the nearby rack before tossing it on the floor so he could step out without drenching the bathroom floor. Kylo unstoppered the tub to let it drain as he stepped out as well. The shower was on in moment, and Kylo felt like he’d just downed a cup of coffee as he stepped under the spray, feeling more awake. With Hux in the shower with him, he pulled him close for a moment to kiss his forehead and then handed off some soap to him. “For the scene next weekend—how do you feel about light slapping and light choking? Nothing hard enough to leave marks.”

\------------------------------------------

His muscles were loose and a bit wobbly from the soak in the tub but he felt revived. He didn’t waste time in washing himself, already waterlogged from the bath. “Choking is good and you don’t have to be light on that, slapping I think I’m fine with.” He had never been slapped in a sexual manner. Really the only time he had been slapped was when Brendol backhanded him but it was a while ago and he was curious to try it out. If he didn’t like it he could tell Ren to stop. “I know we’ll have a safe word, but should there be something to signal discomfort but not needing an all-out stop?”

\------------------------------------------

“Yes,” Kylo answered immediately. “This is going to be a scene where we will have a safe word that either of us can use in case we want to come to a full stop. A signal can definitely be used but it’ll have to be something you can do even if you’re facing away from me…” He’d used physical touches or actions as mid-scene check ins before but that wouldn’t work as well for them as Kylo planned to have Hux pinned face down on the bed while he fucked him. “If you want me to stop doing something and move on, what if you asked for mercy? You can either just say the word mercy or use it in a phrase. It’ll allow the scene to still flow without breaking character.” He tipped his head back to rinse the shampoo from his hair. “To end the scene, the safe word I typically use is ‘black,’ but if you want to pick a different word for yourself you can.”

\------------------------------------------

The word mercy worked for it. It’s not something Hux would normally say in that scenario, but it fit the scene enough that it wouldn’t break any headspace he had gone into. “That works. And black is fine for a safe word, easy to remember.” Having the schematics laid out only built his excitement. The orgasm helped take the arousal problem away but he was looking forward to this more than the fetish club. They finished bathing then got out and dried off. They were already awake so they skipped making coffee and headed out for brunch.

After they ate they wandered about the town and even walked out onto the boardwalk. It was a pleasant day; the only embarrassing thing Hux was put through was Ren wandering into a tacky beach shop and picking out a bikini which he said would look wonderful for Hux to wear at the pool. It wouldn’t have been so bad if he didn’t bring it up to the clerk and ask if she thought the white fabric would become transparent when wet. Hux was certain he was only doing this to get a rise out of him. It was the cheapest purchase he had seen Ren make, which only furthered his theory.

After that Ren dropped him off at his apartment, stealing a kiss before he went inside to be hounded with questions by his curious roommate.

\------------------------------------------

Phas had wanted to text Hux so badly when she woke up that morning but knew she wouldn’t get more than a one word answer if she got any answer at all. It wasn’t until 2pm that the front door opened and Hux came through the door. She was in the living room and grinned at him without saying a word as put his things down, giving her a deadpan look before sighing. She laughed as he came over to sit on the other chair with a look that said ‘let's get this over with.’ “What was the sex club like? Was there a dress code and you had to wear leather or something? What did you do? I need deets here, Hux.”

\------------------------------------------

Since the fetish club he was feeling confident and like had had accomplished something. He felt less shame about it and almost wanted to gloat. He was never the wild friend. The few times he had gone crazy, Phasma was usually the one patting his back as he puked into the toilet or complained about some boy. “The sex club was fun. You know there isn’t a dress code, but a lot of people wore leather.” He debated being vague, but went for the shock method. “My sugar daddy ate my ass in front of a room full of people and then I gave a blow job to a guy in a leather jock strap, also in the room full of people.”

\------------------------------------------

If Phas had just taken a drink this would’ve been a moment where she’d have sprayed it out in shock. Instead her hands came up over her mouth and her eyes widened as she took in that information. “Holy fucking shit,” she said dropping her hands. “Who are you and what have you done with Hux?” she asked laughing. “Did you ask him to eat you out in front of everyone? And how did your daddy feel about you with the other guy? Also you need to show me a picture of this guy or tell me his name so I can google him. What kind of person eats ass in front of a crowd?”

\------------------------------------------

His method worked and he smugly smiled as her face changed from excitement from shock to amusement. Hux half wished he was the one to request it but he wasn’t going to lie to her. “He instigated both of them and he was sitting right next to the guy while it happened. I don’t have a picture of him and we’re not googling him.” He frowned at her referring to him as his daddy. While that was what he was, it felt weird on her lips. “We weren’t the only ones doing things like that.” He wasn’t sure if anyone got their asshole licked besides him, but there was plenty of sex going on in the club that night.

\------------------------------------------

Phasma pouted at him, trying to look as sweet and sad as possible. “Pleeease can we google him? What if you just googled him and then showed me a picture of him? You don’t even have to tell me his name.” Usually if she tried something like this, Hux would either laugh and walk away or he would just give her a deadpan stare until she let off. This time he just looked hesitant and it made her wonder. “Wait, have you never googled him before?”

\------------------------------------------

Hux felt dumb in the moment. No he had not Googled him. He heard all the rumors and gossip surrounding him in the office so he assumed he would have already known if anything crazy had happened. He was now curious but scared what would happen if he found something awful. "Shut up. I haven't had the need to." Hux pulled out his phone and typed 'Kylo Ren' into his search bar. Phasma was across from him and she couldn't see his phone and he figured if he found a good photo he could show her. The first thing to come up was The First Orders website. He scrolled down to see news articles.

\------------------------------------------

Phasma sat there eagerly as she watched Hux take out his phone and look up whoever this guy was. His expression was just one of concentration and completely unreadable for any emotions. After a minute she had to speak up. “So. Anything interesting? Has he been involved in any scandals?”

\------------------------------------------

“Shit,” he mumbled to himself. Scrolling through the new articles a few of the words that stood out were “Senator Organa’s Son” and later “Sexual Harassment.” Him being related to a famous politician wasn’t as big of a concern as a possible sexual harassment case. Phasma jumped out of her seat and Hux immediately ducked his phone against his chest and kicked his foot out to keep at a distance. “Hold on let me read the damn article first.” She groaned and sat back down in her chair, pouting.

The article was not from what he would consider a reputable news source which was a good start. Reading through the article it stated that no charges had been filed but the claimant was talking about making them. She had been an employee at First Order and Ren claims Ren tried to bribe her for sex with money and goods, along with inappropriate comments and behavior. From the other links it didn’t seem like the charges were ever actually filed though.

While workplace sexual harassment was a big problem, this didn’t quite surprise him all that much. If Ren had approached others before him about this kind of arrangement, a few were bound to have said no and one happened to run to the media. “He’s apparently the son of a politician and as for scandals there’s a claim of sexual harassment that was never filed, nothing major.”

\------------------------------------------

Phasma sat back and crossed her arms. “Yeah the sexual harassment thing isn’t surprising considering what he’s doing for you, but you’ll still want to be careful that he never does anything without your consent. Who’s the politician?”

\------------------------------------------

He felt like he had already overshared with her, but what was your best friend for if not to tell your secrets to. “Senator Organa.” With that information she could easily find out who he was. “His named used to be Benjamin Organa-Solo but changed it to Kylo Ren.”

\------------------------------------------

Phasma’s face split into a huge grin and she laughed. She hadn’t actually expected Hux to go for the question and that she’d get shot down again. Pulling out her phone she typed in Kylo Ren and immediately opened the images tab. “Oh my god, Hux, he’s beautiful. What the fuck, why did this happen to you instead of me? Look at that hair, it’s so tousled and perfect and it’s begging to be pulled, and also his lips are perfect?” She scrolled through the pictures, most of them being photos that were taken by magazines for articles on him but a few at conferences and some odd candids. Further down were some older pictures that made her snort. “He was a weird looking kid though. Look at his ears.” She enlarged the picture and turned her phone around to show Hux.

\------------------------------------------

He felt smug at how Phasma went on about how Hux had snagged the perfect man; hot, rich, and amazing in bed. Only downside was that he was older than him and that this couldn’t be a long term relationship. Hux had to catch himself after he thought it. Trying to think rationally, yes it made sense to look at that as a downside, but they would never actually work as a real couple and he was happy with their current arrangement.

He squinted at Phasma’s phone. Ren didn’t seem to be happy to be at wherever it was taken. “Lots of children look weird. He grew up well. And yes his hair is very soft.” He went back to his phone, continuing to scroll through the images wondering if he’d find any of Ren in his younger years in the fetish scene. The club they went to had a strict no phones or cameras policy, but he might not have always been so careful.

\------------------------------------------

They went through their phones for a while longer, Phasma managing to pull of few more details out of Hux before he declared that the interrogation was over and he was tired. She let him go without any fuss and then went through some of the articles on him, specifically the sexual harassment one. She was happy for Hux and a bit jealous but she did still want to make sure that he wasn’t getting himself into trouble with all of this.

\------------------------------------------

After dropping Hux off at his apartment Kylo had gone back home and deposited $500 in Hux’s account. It was a little harder to draw the line around what counted as a scene when he brought Hux to his house. This wasn’t supposed to have been something that happened with such frequency, but he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t looking forward to next weekend.

Monday morning was back to business as usual, and while he smiled at Hux and said good morning, they didn’t have any real exchange until Hux brought him some papers from the president that needed his signature. Snoke needed them back quickly, so Kylo had Hux stay in his office while he read through them. “Did you enjoy the rest of your weekend?” he asked idly as he read.

\------------------------------------------

At work the next day things went back to normal. He greeted Ren in the hallway and it was nice that he smiled at him, instead of ignoring him. All morning after that he had been on alert in case anyone was gossiping. Cindy was talking about some other employee who Hux never caught the name but she never said anything of interest to him.

Bringing Ren Snoke’s morning reports wasn’t as nerve wrecking as last time. He was getting used to their dynamics and knew that even if nothing happened this week he would have a full day of fun this weekend. In Ren’s office, he was less stiff and leaned against one of the chairs, looking around the room while Ren made small talk. “It was fine.” He thought to tell him about how he bought dinner for him and his roommate to thank her for watching his cat again but decided to keep it to himself and go to what he really wanted to ask. “I googled you.” Ren stopped reading and looked up from his report. “Who was the girl who was claiming sexual harassment?” He felt that they were at a point that if he didn’t come at him from an accusatory way Ren would tell him.

\------------------------------------------

The comment caught Kylo off guard, his shoulders tensing as he stopped what he was doing, and then he sighed as he leaned back in his chair to look at Hux. “I’m surprised it took you that long to look me up,” he commented. He’d looked up Hux before he’d propositioned him to make sure he wasn’t getting into anything messy. “She was an intern here about four years ago and we had an arrangement similar to what we have now. However, she became very clingy and started to make comments to other people that implied we were actually dating. When it reached a certain point, I’d decided I’d had enough and ended the arrangement. She… didn’t take it well.”

Kylo could still picture that moment unfortunately. He’d taken her on a walk through a park to break the news to her. He knew it wouldn’t have gone well if he’d told her at the office. “Yelled at me, cried, begged for me to reconsider. It was embarrassing. A few days later she threatened that she would file a sexual harassment lawsuit against me for it, and at that point my patience was thin. I almost told her do it just so I could countersue for defamation. But I held myself back and broke down all the reasons why she didn’t have a case. She quit shortly after and a few months later she must’ve been hard on money because she sold her fake story to some gossip rag.” At least he hoped it was for the money and that she wasn’t still harboring a grudge for that long. She was his biggest regret out of all the partners he’d ever had.

\------------------------------------------

Hux was relieved that Ren didn’t get upset with him over it. After googling Ren he figured he had done the same to him, possibly even looked into his HR files and background check results. Ren’s story sounded to what he assumed had happened. Picking up sugar babies at work was an incredibly stupid idea, but Ren got off on aspects of the work relationship. If Hux were in his situation he wouldn’t risk that and find them elsewhere, but that wasn’t his place to argue.

Hearing Ren talk about this past partner made him self-conscious of where he fit in on the list of Ren’s previous partners. They were having incredible sex, but he could have been doing the same things with all the others. “Sounds like a bad situation. Nothing ever came of it at the office?”

\------------------------------------------

It felt a little strange to tell Hux all of that but he deserved to know as he was effectively in a relationship with Kylo. "Some but not much. I was convinced that I'd gone too far and would lose everything, but most people didn't care it turned out. The PR department for First Order is very good at what they do and that includes internal views." Kylo picked up the report again and looked for where he'd left off. "She ruined her own credibility by telling everyone how much she loved me and showing off gifts from me before I ended things."

\------------------------------------------

It was an ending Hux wouldn't see, as he didn't have a loud mouth and wasn't going to 'fall in love' like the girl claimed she did. So far only Phasma knew about Ren and he was going to keep it that way. In the best situation they'd grow bored of each other and split ways cleanly. Ren confirmed what he wanted to know and he believed him, so he didn't need to further press the topic. "Sounds like a bad idea no matter what the situation is." He couldn't imagine bragging to the office that Ren was fucking him and buying him expensive dinners and clothes. So far he assumed no one suspected anything. Neither of them had made any changes to their work routine or visible relationship while here. They were good to keep things behind closed doors or out of the office completely.

He waited for Ren to finish reading the report and took his notes back to Snoke. The rest of the day went without incident. On Wednesday Ren told him he wanted him to make an amazon wishlist that he could indulge him with. That evening he filtered through his current wishlist, removing mundane things, but still keeping the large cat tower in it. He even added a suction base dildo to it before sending it to Ren.

Since starting his arrangement his bank account had grown to numbers he had never seen before. He hasn't spent much of the money, indulging on food and a new coffee maker for the apartment were really the only things he bought. He felt that he should save it since this arrangement wouldn't last forever, and it was nice having a savings.


	11. Rough Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER WARNING!!! In this chapter Kylo and Hux consensually play out a rape fantasy. The scene is safe, sane, as consensual but if it makes you uncomfortable please skip the chapter. Not much else happens as the whole chapter is the setup, scene, as aftercare. Also a warning for spitting in this chapter.

The rest of the week passed without incident, Kylo never calling Hux into his office for anything other than actual work as he figured what they had planned that weekend was enough to satisfy them both. On Friday when Hux came to him for the end of week report, Kylo had him close the door behind him and sit down. As the papers printed out Kylo asked, "Do you still want to do the scene that we discussed tomorrow? We should go over the parameters again as we won't see each other until it starts."

\------------------------------------------

Nothing happened between them the rest of the week. While Hux could try and instigate something, he didn't know Ren’s schedule and it didn't feel right to try to do so. As the end of the week approached, he became more fidgety and restless. He found himself in Ren’s office on friday, thankfully to discuss tomorrow's plan. "Yes I still want to. The current plan is I'll come to your house and you'll let me in. Conversation will go however it does except when you make a move on me I'll reject your advances. You're allowed to use whatever force needed to force yourself on me as long as you don't hurt me more then light slapping, choking, and grabbing. If something hurts or I need you to slow down I'll say ‘mercy’ and if I need you to stop completely I'll say ‘black’." Hux looked to Ren for his acknowledgement on his statement.

\------------------------------------------

"Good," Kylo said with a nod. "If I feel at any time that you're pushing yourself beyond what is safe or if I become uncomfortable with anything I will say ‘black’. I'd like you to come over sometime between 10 and 11am." After Hux agreed that the time would work Kylo grinned at him, feeling his eagerness for the scene start to come through. "We're going to have so much fun. Are you excited, kitten?"

\------------------------------------------

Hux doubted either of them would have to use the safe word. He might have to use mercy since he planned to put up a fight and Ren would have to get physical. He liked some pain but there wasn't anything sexy about a sprained arm. "I'm more excited about this then the fetish club. I've been thinking about it all week." There was no need to pretend he wasn't immensely excited. He wanted Ren to know how badly he wanted this so he wouldn't hold back.

\------------------------------------------

Knowing Hux was just as excited as he was sent a throb of arousal through him and he gestured for Hux to come behind his desk, saying "Come here." Hux stood up and walked around the desk, Kylo turning his chair to the side and having Hux stand between his spread legs. He brushed his hands up Hux's legs to his hips and then grabbed his tie, pulling him down so that their noses were almost touching.

Kylo hummed as he smirked, and then flicked his tongue out to lick Hux's lips. "I'm going to devour you," he murmured deeply, pulling Hux down that last inch to bring their lips together. Hux's was tall enough that he had to brace his hands on the arms of Kylo's chair to not topple forward into him as Kylo deepened the kiss and moaned quietly into his mouth. The kiss was demanding and a little sloppy and after a minute he let go of Hux's tie and pushed his chest away, forcing Hux to stand again and causing him to stumble back slightly.

Kylo turned his chair back towards his desk and grabbed the report from the printer tray, putting it in a manilla folder before holding it out for Hux. "I'll see you tomorrow, Armitage."

\------------------------------------------

Hux half expected Ren to pull him down by the hips, he wasn’t expecting to be yanked down by his tie and he nearly fell over onto Ren. It was hot, the tie suddenly feeling like a collar and leash, something he wouldn’t be able to shake anytime soon. Before Hux could try to climb into his lap Ren was pushing him back. It had only been a few days since they touched and Hux was craving him, but he could wait another day. He frowned at Ren’s use of his name again, always said in a patronizing manner. “See you then, Kylo,” he spit back as he headed towards the door still keeping an eye on Ren, worried he fucked everything up by not keeping his mouth shut.

\------------------------------------------

Kylo narrowed his eyes at the way Hux said his name, feeling a twinge of irritation at the lack of respect. He wanted to scold Hux for it, but instead just watched him with a disapproving gaze as he left the room. The last few hours of the day passed by without event, but Kylo couldn’t shake the uncomfortable feeling in his chest when he thought of Hux’s tone. It wasn’t until he was in his car driving home that he realized that this might be how Hux felt whenever he called him Armitage.

The feeling passed with the arrival of the next morning and Kylo felt excited again for what they had planned. He went through a shortened version of his workout routine and made himself breakfast. Once he was cleaned up for the day, he started a few preparations for Hux’s arrival. Lube and condom within easy access, cuffs preemptively attached to the bed, and then choosing one of his lower end suits to wear just in case Hux fought hard enough to tear anything. With things in place he brought his briefcase out to the dining area and took out his laptop and some papers that genuinely needed some attention. It was quarter to ten and Kylo couldn’t be sure if Hux would show up in fifteen minutes or in an hour. That little window of uncertainty only added to the excitement for him.

\------------------------------------------

As Ren didn’t say anything to him as he left, Hux hoped he was in the clear. It wasn’t any use fretting about it since it couldn’t be changed now. Instead he looked forward to tomorrow. It was hard to hang around the apartment and with the anticipation. If he was excited about something he would normally tell Phasma, but only told her he was visiting Ren tomorrow, leaving out the details of what they would be doing.

The morning of he woke up early. He shaved everything, did an enema and then fucked himself on the dildo Ren did buy him off amazon. He didn’t come from it, focusing more on opening himself up. While he would probably tighten a lot during whatever struggle they had, he figured this was the best bet. He put on one of the black lace thongs he had nabbed from his collection at Ren’s house. It was small and looked like it would tear off easily if Ren desired to. He wore the old pair of slacks was happy to be getting rid of, and an old button up he didn’t care for that much. He skipped the undershirt but wore the tie, thinking back to how Ren had pulled him by it yesterday. The long process had him leaving the house later then he wanted to.

It was strange driving to Ren’s house. Every time he had visited it was by James or Ren driving. He pulled up to the gate at 10:43, rolling down the window and hanging out of the car to click the buzzer before the gate opened. After parking the car, he took a moment to look around the yard. Most times they had come in and out quickly, and he needed a moment to try and calm him before entering the house. As he walked up to the door his heart was racing. It was finally happening. In his head he went over possible lines he would need to say, but still wanted to keep their exchange natural.

At the door he took one final deep breath and then rang the doorbell.

\------------------------------------------

Kylo had almost finished editing the contract he was reviewing by the time the gate rang. His heart started pounding as he got up to confirm that it was Hux and then let him in. While he waited for Hux to come up the drive, he put on a fresh pot of coffee and had just finished pouring the water in when the doorbell rang. He took a deep breath as he walked over and then opened the door to see Hux. The suit Hux had worn was truly in need of some help and Kylo couldn’t stop the genuine look of judgment that passed over his face as he took in the ill fitting slacks and starchy shirt. Bringing his eyes back up to Hux’s face, he smiled, thinking back to how he treated Hux before all of this started.

“Armitage, come in,” he said stepping aside and gesturing for Hux to come into the house. “The president told me you’d be stopping by to pick up the contract I’ve been putting together.” He guided Hux over towards the dining area where he still had his laptop open and the actual work laid out around it. “Was your drive alright?”

\------------------------------------------

When Ren opened the door, Hux’s stomach flipped. The last time he had walked into Ren’s house he was carrying heels in one hand and had Ren’s hand in his other. Ringing the doorbell and being greeted in this manner certainly added to the scene, taking them back to before their arrangement started. He wasn’t thrilled by the use of his first name, but Ren certainly wasn’t going to call him baby or kitten right now. Ren was dressed in a suit, and when he stepped into the house, he even had what looked to be a report on the table, going full out for the scene. Hux was impressed and turned on by it.

“The drive was pleasant enough, didn’t hit much traffic,” he tried to keep his tone flat; like how he would talk to Ren before he was interested in him. “You have a lovely house.” It was a compliment he would have given if this were a real situation.

\------------------------------------------

There was always the chance at the start of a scene that it would be hard to get into character, but Hux fell in step with him right away. He walked past the dining table and into the kitchen, reaching into the cupboard to pull out two cups. “It is, isn’t it,” he answered idly. “Unfortunately, I don’t have the report ready yet, so I hope you won’t mind waiting for a little bit. Would you like some coffee while you wait?” He turned around to face Hux and smirked to see Hux hovering uncertainly on the other side of the island.

\------------------------------------------

“Coffee would be great.” He debated between sitting down at one of the stool by the counter, but instead walked into the kitchen and leaned against the counter, to give Ren easier access if he so desired. The scene was set up so that Ren was the one in charge. Hux could only help by making it easier for him. “How long ago did you move in?” He tried to make small talk while he waited for Ren.

\------------------------------------------

As soon as the coffee maker finished, Kylo took one of the mugs and filled it up with coffee. “Three years ago,” he answered truthfully. Steering the conversation towards something he could build off of for the scene he said, “It’s absurd that the president had you drive all the way out here for a report instead of just having me email it to either of you. I can’t imagine this is how you saw yourself spending this internship.”

\------------------------------------------

“You know Snoke; he never does things the easy way.” Truthfully this wasn’t how he expected spending his internship, at the CEO’s house about to get fucked. “It’s hard to expect what’s in an internship. It could be worse.” He was playing a previous version of himself, one that would try to stay polite.

\------------------------------------------

Kylo snorted at Hux’s answer, setting the coffee on the counter and looking over at Hux. “It could be a lot better too. It’s a pity that you’re not my intern instead. I’d put you to far better use than being a paper delivery boy.” It was a line he’d told Hux almost verbatim a month or so ago, and it was thrilling to know that he now had exactly what he’d been referencing.

\------------------------------------------

Hearing Ren say that sent a shiver up his spine. The first time he said it was before their arrangement and he didn’t think much of it. Now, it was very clear that the first time he said it he was thinking about bending him over his desk. It would be much easier to find alone time during the day if he was Ren’s intern, but he wouldn’t like being directly under him. While he was technically his boss, Ren didn’t oversee his everyday work performance. “And what kind of work would you have me do? Spreadsheets?” He couldn’t hold back the smirk.

\------------------------------------------

Kylo had to bite back a laugh at the reference to the first thing they’d done in his office. Instead he managed to keep it to just a smile as he picked up the full coffee cup and walked over to Hux. “Something like that.” He stood in front of Hux holding the cup without offering it to him. “If I told you that you could serve me instead of working for Snoke, would you do it? I promise the benefits would be worth it considering you don’t receive any at the moment.”

\------------------------------------------

As Ren neared him he stood up straighter, nerves starting to flutter at the close proximity and not knowing what Ren would do. “That depends on the benefits.” He could have also asked what Snoke would think about Ren stealing his intern, but that didn’t seem to do anything for the scene. That and he wanted to avoid thinking of him during this, or ever.

\------------------------------------------

Kylo reached forward, setting the coffee cup on the counter and then braced his hand against the edge of the counter so that he was leaning towards Hux and could easily trap him if he placed his other hand on the counter as well. Instead of doing that though, he brought his other hand up to push some of Hux’s hair away from his face. “I can assure you that you’d find the benefits quite satisfying.” Kylo’s heart was beating faster again and he could feel the arousal starting to build in his gut as he anticipated how Hux would respond.

\------------------------------------------

Hux leaned away from him, brows furrowing. It was easier than he thought it would be to slip into the roll. Ren’s hand brushing over his ear had his skin prickling, him so close and barely touching. He felt trapped and vulnerable and there as a flight or fight instinct rising in him from how he knew this would pan out. He frowned and tilted his head away from him. “I can assure you that I won’t and am not interested in whatever you’re offering.” It couldn’t be further from the truth.

\------------------------------------------

Kylo frowned, placing his other hand on the counter now so Hux was trapped between his arms and had to lean away from him. “Are you sure you’re not interested? I’ve seen your eyes linger on me during meetings and I’ve seen the way your cheeks flush so prettily when I say your name.” Hux turned his head away from him and Kylo grinned as his cheeks did start to flush at that moment. “Have you ever thought about me while you pleasured yourself? What I looked like beneath this suit and how my hands would feel on your body? Don’t lie to me.”

\------------------------------------------

Hux feigned surprise at Ren’s words. “I don’t know what you’re talking about, I would never think of anything like that with you.” There was little fear of the words actually hurting Ren, as it was obvious lie with how Hux had explicitly told him about himself getting off to the thought of Ren fucking him. He brought his arms up and pushed against Ren’s chest trying to push him back. “I’m leaving.”

\------------------------------------------

Hux trying to push him off and saying he was leaving had a rush of excitement going through Kylo, and he stepped back to let Hux think he was actually pushing him away. As soon as Hux tried to step around him though, Kylo grabbed his wrist and spun him around so that he was facing the counter with Kylo twisting one of his arms up behind his back. “I told you not to lie to me,” Kylo growled as he pressed his hips against Hux’s ass.

\------------------------------------------

He was surprised when Ren relented and took a step back, which only furthered the surprise of being grabbed and twisted around. His free hand flew against the counter to keep himself from falling face first into it. Ren pinned him against the counter with his hips and it was good he wasn’t facing him or else Ren would see the look of total bliss on Hux’s face as his eyes fluttered shut at the sensation of being grabbed and pinned. “Why would I lie about that?” The feeling went straight to his cock and he jerked against Ren’s hold on his arm. It didn’t budge and only strained the muscle so he brought his other arm back to elbow Ren.

\------------------------------------------

Kylo grunted as Hux’s elbow caught his bicep, but after a short struggle he was able to catch it and drag that arm behind Hux as well. He held a wrist in each hand and was able to hold them without pressing Hux down against the counter, though he imagined that would happen soon enough. With Hux’s arms twisted the way they were, Kylo was able to pull them towards his chest and force Hux to stand with it. He tilted his head so his nose brushed the shell of Hux’s ear and muttered, “Maybe you think you’re telling the truth, but I know what you are and what you need. I’ll show you I’m right.”

\------------------------------------------

He had let himself get into the hold too easily. He should have saw it coming and fought back more. If this were a real situation he could headbutt him and try to break his nose, but it wasn't so he was limited to the use of his legs. He didn't respond, putting his efforts into lifting his leg as far as it could with the counter in the way and kicking Ren’s leg while he pulled forward on his arms. Ren let out a grunt as it probably hurt but before Hux could kick a second time Ren had shoved him forward, pinning him face down on the counter, his arms digging into his back keeping him pinned, his ass and legs pressed against him. Hux lifted his legs trying to kick but with the only use below the knee there wasn't any force behind them.

He could feel Ren’s erection digging into his ass and his own into the hard cabinets. He wasn't even on the ground, with both of his feet trying to kick Ren, being pinned by Ren’s body weight. He kicked and struggled until he was panting, arousal running thick through him. He stilled, knowing he wouldn't get a real chance to fight back until Ren moved. "You're wrong," Hux panted that turned into a sharp inhale as Ren ground against him.

\------------------------------------------

To see Hux's legs actually flailing out to try and shove him away had Kylo's cock hardening faster than he could've anticipated. While he usually tried to downplay his own pleasure to focus on Hux's this time he moaned to let Hux know it affected him to have his squirming ass rubbing against his cock. He laughed softly when Hux went still, panting from the exertion of his struggle.

"Let's make a deal then," he said grinding slowly against Hux. "If you're soft right now, I'll admit I was wrong and you can leave here without anything else happening. But if I pull you up and feel that you're hard...." Kylo didn't finish the sentence and adjusted his grip to be able to hold Hux's arms in one hand, he knew he wouldn't be able to hold it if Hux really struggled but he could catch him again easily enough. Dragging Hux back up from the counter he reached his free arm around him to grope at his cock, and grinned wide when he felt how hard Hux was from this. Kylo tsked as he squeezed Hux's cock. "Naughty boy, lying so blatantly to me like that," he purred.

\------------------------------------------

Hux whined through his closed mouth, trying to keep the noise down but it was impossible with how Ren’s hand felt gripping his dick. He had no retort since what Ren said was true, and after he collected himself from Ren’s touch he twisted his arms, pulling out of Ren’s grip. Ren was still boxing him in against the counter and he shoved hard, much more than the last time and managed to knock Ren back enough the he was able to push out from the counter. He barely moved before Ren’s hand was back on his arm. Hux turned towards him, trying to shake off his grip with his other hand. It was difficult to fight back when every pull and tug only fueled his arousal.

\------------------------------------------

A shiver of arousal and adrenaline went through Kylo as his hand wrapped all the way around Hux's forearm, squeezing it tight enough to hurt as he pulled Hux back to him, this time pinning Hux's so that he was facing Kylo and their hips were pressed together. Hux's hand raised to slap him but he caught his arm before the hit landed. Kylo gave Hux a smug grin as he tried to shake off his grip. "You're cute when you get feisty. You can struggle all you want but I can feel how much you're enjoying yourself right now." He rolled his hips against Hux's to emphasize his point, laughing when Hux faltered in his struggles for a moment as his eyes fluttered from the stimulation. "Let's move somewhere more comfortable."

He stepped away and spun Hux around so Kylo now had his back to the counter, and ducked so he could pick Hux up and throw him over his shoulder. Hux immediately started flailing again, pounding on Kylo's back with his fists. With one arm up around his waist and the other around the back of his thighs, Kylo was able to mostly stably carry Hux towards the bedroom.

\------------------------------------------

Hux kicked and hit him, wary to not kick too far and jerk enough that Ren would drop him. The only time he had ever been carried like this before was one time in college when he was drunk and Phasma picked him up and ran. This time was very different and his erection dug into Ren’s shoulder at the feeling of being so easily picked up and carried to the bedroom like a prize. “Put me down!” he shouted, slamming his fist into Ren’s lower back. It had to hurt, but Ren didn’t let it show if he was affecting him, instead jostled him.

On the way through the bedroom door Hux kicked into the frame, nearly throwing both of them onto the floor but Ren managed to instead fall into the frame, using their bodies to keep them upright. Ren’s side and Hux’s arm took the blunt of the force, Hux momentarily stunned by a sharp pain in his bicep which would surely bruise. It stung but was the kind of pain that would be gone in a minute, turning to a dull soreness. Ren recovered faster and stood up straight again, making his way for the bed.

\------------------------------------------

Kylo grunted as Hux knocked them into the doorframe, his side lighting up with pain for a moment before he continued into the bedroom. He threw Hux down onto the bed with a growl and climbed on top of him, kneeling so that his shins press down on Hux's thighs and preventing him from kicking or squirming away. With Hux instinctively pushing at his chest it was easy to grab his wrists and pin them on either side of his head. They were both panting from the brief struggle. "That was your best chance to escape," he said as he squeezed down on Hux's wrists. "Now that I have you where I want you, I can take whatever I want."

Kylo let go of one of Hux's wrists knowing he'd be able to catch it again in a moment. Instead he reached up for where he'd set the bed cuffs earlier and forced Hux's one wrist onto it before wrapping the velcro tightly over it. Satisfied that that one was secure, Kylo was able to let go of it and pull the hand currently hitting him up above Hux's head and closing the over velcro cuff around it. He sat back on his heels, smiling down at Hux as he watched him pull at the restraints and try to twist out of them to no effect. After letting Hux tug at them for another second, Kylo leaned over to the bedside table and grabbed a clip, and then hooked it to the two metal loops of the cuffs so that he couldn't pull his wrists more than an inch apart. "Much better," he said, caressing his hands down Hux's arms.

\------------------------------------------

When Ren threw him onto the bed, he tried to get up and kick at him but he was pinned, Ren’s knees painfully digging into his thighs. When Ren forced his wrists onto the bed Hux moaned. It was shaky and unintentional, but the feeling of Ren being able to full pin him to the bed and leave him helpless felt too good.

When Ren released one of his arms, he fought, knowing this would be the last time he would be able to if Ren got him into some form of restraint. He pulled on the wrist Ren pulled above his head while trying to push him off with the other but it was no use and he felt something wrapping around his wrist, going tight as soon as he Ren let his arm go and he pulled against it. He didn’t have time to see what it was as Ren was already capturing and working the other wrist into another restraint. Ren did something that sounded metal then sat back, relieving the sharp pain on his thighs but still trapping his legs.

Hux tugged on it. It wasn’t the leather cuffs and whatever material it was held steady, digging into his wrists when he pulled. His wrists were now trapped together and he was laid out for Ren to do as he pleased. He was trembling from exhaustion and arousal. Struggling would do nothing now so he lay still, catching his breath, wanting Ren to touch him everywhere.

\------------------------------------------

Kylo huffed a laugh as Hux stopped struggling. “Not so mouthy now, are you?” He shifted back on Hux’s legs so that he could bring their faces closer together, smirking at him. Just as he was about to speak, Hux spit at him and he reeled back in shock as it dripped down his cheek. Kylo snarled as he wiped it off with the back of his hand. “We could’ve played nice, but if you act like a brat I’m going to treat you like one,” he snapped as he hastily undid Hux’s tie and tossed it away. Rather than bother with unbuttoning his shirt, Kylo grabbed it and pulled hard causing the buttons to pop off and scatter around them.

\------------------------------------------

When Ren leaned down on him his first instinct was to spit at him, immediately wondering if it was too much. He had to bite back a smirk because he did actually just spit on Ren and there was something amusing about that, and Ren looked angry about it. Good, hopefully Ren would give him his all. Ren pulled roughly on the tie and he removed it, pulling on Hux’s neck. As his shirt was yanked open, he heard the sound and feeling of thread and buttons ripping that send a shiver through him as the cool air of the room hit is overheated chest. He twisted his body, trying to get out of the grip but the binders and Ren’s legs kept him in place. Ren pulled the shirt out of his pants, leaving it wide open and him exposed. Every nerve in him was on alert and as Ren’s hands traveled up his chest then over his nipples he had to tighten his legs muscles to keep from thrust up against nothing. “Fuck you,” Hux panted out as Ren pinched and rubbed his nipples.

\------------------------------------------

Kylo sneered at Hux, arousal pulsing through him at how disheveled Hux looked. “No, sweetie, I’m going to fuck you,” he taunted. Kylo moved back again so he could take off Hux’s belt and then undo his fly. Tugging his pants down to his thighs, Kylo let out a startled laugh when he saw what Hux was wearing beneath them. It was one of the lace thongs Kylo had bought him and it was barely holding his cock in at this point. “I knew you’d be fun, but this is a surprise,” he said, grinning as he ran his fingers across the lace and then squeezed Hux’s cock through it. “Who would’ve guessed that you’d be so slutty?”

Taking his hand back, Kylo got off the bed completely and grabbed one of Hux’s legs to take his shoes off. Hux immediately tried to kick out at him but Kylo was just far enough away that it didn’t reach him. After getting both shoes off, Kylo grabbed his pants and pulled them down his legs, leaving Hux in just the open shirt and panties. The sight had Kylo’s cock throbbing as he started to remove his own clothes.

\------------------------------------------

When Ren’s fingers grazed over his cock Hux pulled on his restraints as his hips pushed up into the touch then pulled away. He could feel himself leaking inside of the slutty panties, wanting to be touched. Ren pulled off him and Hux immediately kicked at him, but he was already out of range. He landed a few blows while Ren was grappling for his foot, but he wasn’t able to get enough force behind them from the angle to do any damage. With his clothes removed Hux retracted his legs, keeping them bent and closed as if they would help hide him. He watched Ren as he stood back and started removing his clothes. Hux bolted, turning himself over and pulling himself up onto his elbows and knees to try and remove whatever restraints they were. They were velcro, the straps he could reach with his own fingers from the hold and he had managed to get one in his mouth, ripping it open by the time Ren jumped on him, body coming over his and weighing down on his back, hands grappling for Hux’s. With his free arm he swung his elbow back hitting Ren in the side before trying to throw him off. Ren did fall back but was back on him, twisting the free arm behind his back and shoving his face into the bed by his neck.

Hux let out a cry and he was forcibly pinned and stopped struggling when Ren pulled on his twisted arm. He turned his head, letting out a gasp for air as he panted to regain his breath. As his mind settled a new wave of arousal ran through him at the feeling of Ren’s erecting digging into his ass. Ren’s pants were down and It was just their underwear separating them and he couldn’t help pressing back against him. The struggle and pull had shifted the panties and could feel the cool air of the room on his cock as it hanged exposed between his legs.

\------------------------------------------

Kylo cursed as Hux immediately started struggling to get free and partially succeeding before he could wrestle him down again. They were both panting by the time he had a hand on the back of Hux’s neck and his arm twisted behind him. “You just have to be so fucking difficult,” he mumbled as he brought Hux’s arm back around to put it in the cuff again. Hux tried to pull away but it was half hearted knowing that he couldn’t shove Kylo away and that he’d have the opportunity to repeat what he’d just done.

With both hands secured again, Kylo sat back on his heels. The clip kept his hands close enough that he would be able to use his fingers to undo the velcro but his mouth would be a problem if he got up again. Making an impulse decision, Kylo took off his tie and then brought his hands down to the panties and ripped through the thin lace twice so that he could pull it off of Hux. He grabbed Hux by the hair and pulled his head back, Hux automatically gasping at the forced angle, and Kylo took the opportunity to shove the torn panties into his mouth. “Hold on to these for me, would you?” Hux shouted with indignance, but before he could push them out of his mouth, Kylo took his tie and put it between Hux’s teeth, trapping the panties in his mouth as he tied it off behind his head. “Behave for a moment,” Kylo said, patting Hux’s back as he got off the bed again.

\------------------------------------------

Ren secured him back into the cuff, keeping him held in a way he couldn’t reach it with his mouth again. The sound and sensation of ripping fabric over his ass pushed a gasp out of his mouth, leaving it open when Ren pulled his head back shoved fabric into it. Fuck, it was the panties. The fabric was weird against his tongue and made his mouth water. He tried to spit them out but another strip of fabric came around his face and pressed over his mouth to keep them in place. It had to be a tie. Hux groaned, the noise muffled by the fabric as he pressed his hips back against Ren, his eyelashes fluttering at the overwhelming sensations of being bound and then gagged. He cock throbbed between his legs and nipples stiffened, all begging to be touched.

Ren pulled off him and Hux chanced a look back to see him undressing again. He crawled forward, with little mind to the fact he was bent over with his legs spread on full for Ren as he tried to pull the Velcro open by rubbing his face against it. It was no use without anything to grab it with. He tried to pull off the tie with his fingers but that wasn’t working well either, and when he felt the bed dip behind him, he paused, realizing in how compromising of a position he was in.

\------------------------------------------

Hux was distracted enough while trying to get free that he wasn’t paying attention to how he looked with his knees were spread and his ass up in an unintentionally inviting way. Kylo got on the bed behind him and said, “Look at you spreading your legs for me like a whore.” He laughed as Hux immediately pulled his legs together, and he settled himself behind Hux, kneading his ass in his hands to warm the skin. After a moment Kylo raised his hand landed a hard spank on him, smirking at the groan it drew from Hux.

“It’s cute that you think shutting your legs is going to keep me out at this point,” he said as he spanked him on the other cheek. “Are you going to spread them for me like a good little slut or am I going to have to force you to keep them open?” As much as he’d love to keep the impromptu gag on Hux, they hadn’t discussed any non verbal signals so he reached forward and undid the knot at the back of his head, pulling away the tie and letting him push the panties out of his mouth on his own.

\------------------------------------------

Please force them open, he thought as his eyes rolled back and he moaned around the gag at Ren’s hand slapping his ass. Ren pulled on the tie and Hux spat the panties out, a trail of drool stinging between where they laid and his mouth. As much as he loved the feeling of being gagged, a fabric gag was an unpleasant texture and would be safer if he could speak. “I’m not a slut.” His voice was hoarse and heavy with arousal. He could try to jerk forward again and kick back at Ren again but his muscles were strained and tired.

\------------------------------------------

Kylo slapped Hux’s ass again in response to his answer. “I thought I told you not to lie to me,” he said harshly. He grabbed Hux by his hair to keep his mouth away from the cuffs as he moved up the bed to get the lube and a condom from the bedside table. Once he was behind Hux again, he set them off to the side and brought his hands to the inside of Hux’s knees and pulled them apart. Hux quickly jerked forward and strained against Kylo’s hands, squirming enough that he was able to close his legs again. Kylo growled and got off the bed completely, grabbing Hux by the ankles and forcing his legs apart that way. However he wasn’t able to get between them quick enough as Hux twisted and kicked, succeeding in tucking his knees up to his stomach and away from Kylo’s grip.

“Fine,” Kylo snapped. “We’ll use force then.” He grabbed one of Hux’s ankles again and yanked, dragging his leg back down the bed. When he’d set up the cuffs at the headboard, he’d added the ankle ones as well just to be thorough. Now he pulled one of them up, pulling Hux’s ankle out towards the corner of the bed and wrapping the cuff around it after some difficulties. He hadn’t used the ankle cuffs earlier because he’d wanted Hux to be able to actually struggle against him, but now that he knew Hux would jump at the opportunity to removed the wrist cuffs, he needed to make sure he couldn’t escape. Still, he needed to use something else to be able to keep Hux’s legs open while he fucked him as the ankle cuffs would leave Hux flat against the bed. With only the one ankle cuff attached, Hux was now spread out on his stomach with his arms trapped above his head and his leg pulled out to the side while his other leg was free to kick and flail. Kylo left that one free, knowing Hux couldn’t pull his face up to the wrist cuffs now.

\------------------------------------------

Hux yelped as he was pulled and twisted on the bed. He tugged on the new hold on his ankle but it held steady and pulled pulled open so much left there barely any wiggle room. He pulled his free leg up to him, both as a cover and protection. Any of his protests he would make seemed weak with his cock pressed up against his stomach, a wet line smeared over his belly from their struggles.

Ren climbed onto the bed slowly, weary of the other leg. Hux waited for the best opportunity to kick but Ren caught it and shoved his leg bent against Hux's chest. He whined, feeling overly exposed and manhandled. He could barely move, his limbs stretched open, unable to cover himself leaving him vulnerable. The remaining leg only added to it, angled so that Ren had easy access between his legs. He inhaled sharply, turning his head away as Ren’s free hand grabbed his ass, kneading and pulling on the skin near his hole. "Don't," he whined, the words coming easy as he had fallen into the scene. Really he needed to be fucked and he knew he wouldn't last long. He wondered if Ren would last longer then him and keep fucking him after he came.

\------------------------------------------

"Shh," Kylo said as he dipped one of his fingers between Hux's cheeks to rub over his hole. "You'll love it." Adjusting his hands so he could pick up the lube while still keeping Hux's leg up, he poured some onto his fingers and then started pushing one into Hux's. The intrusion rekindled something in Hux and he started struggling again, trying and failing to kick at Kylo as he pushed that first finger all the way into Hux. Hux must've prepped before this because it slid in easily and Kylo grinned down at him as he pulled back and slid two fingers inside of him. "See how easily your slutty hole took my fingers? Your body is begging to get fucked," he teased as he curled his fingers inside of Hux to rub at his prostate.

\------------------------------------------

Hux tried to jerk and pull against Ren as his finger slipped into him. There was little resistance and how fast he shoved the whole thing in had him panting and shaking, unable to keep him from violating him as much as he pleased. He body was begging to be fucked and he didn't know how much longer he could keep up the act. A throaty moan left his lips as Ren curled his fingers, knowing exactly where to press. Precome leaked from his dick freely, and there was only the start of resistance when Ren slid in a third finger. He worked on opening him up, slowly sliding in and out, curling his fingers ever so slightly to tease him. It was driving him mad, his leg pressing towards Ren not in defiance but because he needed more and couldn't hold still while Ren tortured his prostate.

\------------------------------------------

Kylo chuckled at how quickly Hux's demeanor changed. "You struggled so much, but the instant you've got something stuffed up your ass you start moaning like a whore. I knew you were a slut." Kylo prepped Hux enough that he wouldn't hurt him but it would be just shy of too much, and once he felt like he was done he got off the bed to look over Hux's prone form with a satisfied grin. "As pretty as you are like this it's not very conducive for me to fuck you. Wait right there for me," he said, briefly tickling the bottom of Hux's exposed foot before turning to go into the closet.

From the play drawers he took out a pair of wide cuffs and the adjustable spreader bar, twisting and clicking it out until it was almost two feet long. With what he needed in hand, Kylo walked back out to the bedroom and climbed between Hux's legs again. The kick was expected and he took advantage of the motion so he could keep that leg out and then sit partially on it while he slid the cuff around Hux's thigh just above the knee. Once it was fastened, he attached one end of the spreader bar to it, forcing Hux's leg out a bit further. Kylo then sat on the bar so that Hux was unable to kick much as he fasten the other cuff on Hux's thigh. With both cuffs now on, Kylo got off the bar and attached it to the other cuff so that Hux's legs were now forced apart at the knees, making it impossible for him to close his legs.

\------------------------------------------

When Ren let go of him, his leg flopped onto the bed. Ren disappeared into the closet and Hux stretched the leg, knowing there was no use in trying to wiggle out of the restraints as they hadn’t budged the whole time. When Ren returned and Hux saw the long metal bar, a new wave of excitement wracking through his body making him feel lightheaded. As Ren climbed onto the bed he remembered he was supposed to be fighting and gave a halfhearted kick before Ren trapped the leg and strapped the cuff around his thigh. Ren maneuvered him until both thighs were bound and the spreader bar hooked between them, pushing the bar up and forcing Hux’s legs in the air. He pulled against it, realizing he had about two inches of movement for each leg from where the clip was attached. He could kick his legs from the knee down but there wasn’t enough force behind it to do any damage and he was trapped, kicking at Ren wouldn’t change anything now. If this were a real situation he may be giving up the struggle as well.

Ren pressed down on the bar, pressing his legs against his chest bending him in half. Ren’s free hand went back between his legs, thumb pressing in slightly, rubbing and pulling on the sensitive skin of his rim. He whined and his cock throbbed at the tease, needing to be filled or touched.

\------------------------------------------

"Perfect," Kylo said as he pulled at Hux's rim with his thumb. Hux's face was flushed red and his hair was a mess. It was hard to tell if the expression he had was out of exhaustion or arousal but Kylo was willing to bet it was a mixture of both, and the whole picture had his cock throbbing hard. "You look so much better like this than you did in that cheap suit," he said as he reached back on the bed for the condom he'd previously grabbed. He tore open the wrapper with his teeth and then slid the latex over his cock with one hand. The lube was a little harder to manage with one hand but he got enough out to slick himself with before getting into position behind Hux.

"I'm going to prove to you that you're a slut," he said as he teased the head of his cock over Hux's hole. Keeping the bar pressed to Hux's chest made Hux's ass lift perfectly for him and started to work himself into him much faster than he normally would. By the time he bottomed out, Hux dropped his head back and let out an obscene moan that sent a shiver down Kylo's spine. After only a brief moment for Hux to adjust, Kylo pulled almost all the way out and then snapped his hips forward, thrusting all the way in in one stroke. He groaned at the sharp wave of heat that when through him and then pulled mostly out again to do the same thing. After a few strokes he built up a hard but steady rhythm fucking Hux with no restraint.

\------------------------------------------

Ren wasn’t gentle as he entered him, it didn’t hurt but he worked his way in quickly, stretching him around his cock. By now he was covered in a thin sheen of sweat, panting and pupils blown. Every touch on his oversensitive body sent a shiver through him. He had completely given up on trying to fight Ren now, only pulling on the hand restraints to keep him balanced and connected to something. He couldn’t move besides the slight jiggle of his legs which had no effect of closing his legs. Ren’s hips slapped against Hux’s ass and he howled, vision going blurry as Ren dragged directly over his prostate. He was worked up from the foreplay and the direct stimulation was too much. Ren rammed into him a few more times before his body tensed and the most powerful orgasm he could recall took over him. He let out a series of loud moans and shouts as his legs shook and toes curled. His back arched and tried to twist, pulling on the hand binders. As it faded, he heaved, coming back to the world unsure if he had closed his eyes or if he wasn’t able to see anything for those few moments. His legs twitched, jerking at each move Ren made inside of him, pulling a high pitched sob as his dick slid in his overstimulated ass. He felt wetness on his cheek and realized the streak of come he released made it all the way up his chest onto his face.

\------------------------------------------

Kylo had barely been inside Hux for a minute before he came with a scream, pulling against the restraints as his body tensed and jerked with the force of his orgasm. Watching Hux come so quickly from this turned him on even more and he allowed himself to sink a little further into his role, laughing with delight. “Fuck, look at you,” he panted out, as he grabbed one of Hux’s ankles and pushed it up to use as a handhold. “Coming all over yourself from being tied up and fucked.”

He didn’t slow his pace down at all, fucking Hux through his orgasm until he was squirming, his eyebrows pinched up and his mouth open as the pleasure reached the point of overstimulation. “You were made for this.” Every thrust had Hux bouncing up the bed, his body unable to do anything but just lie there and take. “To be used and fucked like a whore.”

For as turned on as Kylo was by this he wasn’t anywhere near orgasming yet and he planned on getting Hux to come again during this. “Deny it again,” Kylo challenged. “Tell me you’re not a slut after coming so hard from getting used.” He wanted to hear Hux’s voice, to hear how wrecked it would be while getting fucked like this.

\------------------------------------------

Hux’s legs continued to tremble from the strained muscles and loss of control he had. Each of Ren’s thrusts had his muscles flinching at the overstimulation, the sensation borderline painful, and he could do nothing to stop it, not even move away at the hold Ren had on him. His mouth hung open panting and letting out a constant stream of whines and moans, varying in volume from how Ren rocked into him.

In that moment he did feel like he was made for this, that his place was to be under Ren’s body being fucked until it thrummed with pleasure and let Ren use him as he wished. “I-” Hux started, his voice cracked and cut off with the jerk of Ren’s hips. “I- I’m a slut ah- oh fuck, fuck me,” he wailed, unable to deny it anymore. Even in his state he wanted Ren to continue fucking him, use him for all he was worth; wring him out until he was completely dry and unable to stand.

\------------------------------------------

Hux’s voice along with the admission had a surge of hunger rushing through Kylo and he growled, changing his pace to something slower but still punishingly hard. “Good,” he rumbled. The slower pace allowed Kylo to catch his breath while still making Hux cry out and moan. “You’re mine and I’m going to use you until you break. You’ll still have the internship, but your duties will change. You’re going to be my pet and I’m going to dress you up like a whore and bring you to work so everyone knows what you are.”

\------------------------------------------

Hux’s eyes widened and brows creased, Ren’s statement feeling too real during the moment and it took him a second to remember this wouldn’t actually happen. He could imagine walking through the halls of the office wear the same outfit as Ren had described as he took him down the boardwalk in another fantasy. The people they passed weren’t his coworkers, but faceless figures who would stare at him, some shocked, other expressions of lust on their faces wanting to touch and use. Behind the overwhelming assault on his nerves he began to feel arousal building again and he needed to know more. “What are you going to make me do?” he managed to get the full sentence out, voice breaking only when Ren’s hips jerked him.

\------------------------------------------

Kylo thrust fully into Hux and stayed there, grinding his hips against Hux. Letting go of his ankle, he brought that hand down to one of Hux’s nipples, flicking it to make it stiffen and then rolling it between his fingers, smirking as Hux whine. “I’m going to keep you bound. No matter how docile you might get you’ll never have full control of your body.” He pulled his cock out slowly and then slid it back in at the same speed. I’ll keep you stuffed, both your ass and your mouth. As fun as a penis gag would be to shove between your teeth, your lips would be so pretty around a ball gag.” He pinched Hux’s nipple and pulled on it, watching as he grimaced at the pain before Kylo let go. “And of course I’ll fuck you when I goddamn please.” With that he brought his hands to Hux’s calves and held them tight as he started fucking Hux hard again, the sound of their skin slapping filling the room along with pants and moans.

\------------------------------------------

The thought had him squirming, calves and feet twitching as it was all he could move. His arms would be bound behind his back, drool dripping from the gag as Ren walked him to his office on a leash. He’d already be plugged and made to sit on Ren’s couch like that all day as people came through his office. He would wait there ready for whenever Ren wanted him to sit on his cock or bend over a desk. It was part of a fantasy he wanted to play out. Ren started fuck him quickly again, his movements rough and hard. “Only you?” he panted, wanting to know if this would delve into being shared.

\------------------------------------------

Kylo let out a sharp laugh at Hux’s prompt. “Greedy little slut,” he said as his hips slapped against Hux’s ass. “You wanna be the office slut? Maybe kept in the break room, tied over a table with your ass up so anyone could use you?” Kylo could feel himself starting to get close now and he was clenching to try and hold it off. “How about I throw a party just for you and you can be the entertainment for the night. You can serve us hors d’oeuvres with a remote controlled vibrator shoved up your ass so the guests can have some fun watching you try to keep your composure. I’ll dress in nothing but nipple clamps, a collar, cuffs, and a ring gag so your mouth is available whether you want it to be or not.”

A dizzying wave of pleasure shot through Kylo and he had to stop for a moment so he didn’t come just then. He reached down to grab Hux’s cock, he was already starting to get hard again so Kylo stroked him until he filled out. “And then we’ll pass you around like a party favor, fucking your mouth and ass until you're dripping come out both ends.”

\------------------------------------------

Hux yelped as Ren took his cock in his hand, his skin burning hot and the touch painful yet he still felt waves of pleasure wrack through him as he hardened. The thought of being bound with his mouth and ass pried open for anyone to use was intoxicating. His eyes fluttered, ass clenching around Ren as he felt heat building low in his abdomen. “Please,” he whined.

\------------------------------------------

Kylo kept stroking Hux’s cock, his body humming with warmth and pleasure as he watched Hux come apart before him. It was intoxicating and exciting and becoming more difficult to hold himself back by the second. “Please what? Tell me what you want,” he said, pulling his cock out an inch and pushing it back in.

\------------------------------------------

“Fuck me like a whore!” Hux shouted, no shame behind it. Ren slammed back into him, starting up a brutal pace that matched the quick pace of his hand around his cock. A choking sound left his throat as Ren pulled a second orgasm out of him, his heels kicking into Ren as his muscles spasmed and he screamed. This time as he came down his body went limp, unable to move other than the violent twitches of his muscle. Tears welled at the corners of his eyes from every punishing thrust Ren made into him, giving him more than his body could take.

\------------------------------------------

Hux’s shout was like a floodgate breaking and Kylo immediately went back to his harsh pace, fucking into Hux with the singular goal of getting off. When Hux came a second time, Kylo let go of his cock and thrust into him hard and fast until he felt his orgasm reach the point of no return and the pleasure rushed through him. He moaned loud as his cock pulsed inside of Hux, his come quickly filling the condom as he switched to slowly rolling his hips to milk himself through the last of it.

Once the feeling subsided, Kylo had to take a moment to just breathe and come back to himself. With that moment the tension and demand of the scene left him, and he carefully pulled himself out of Hux. Once the condom was off, he tied the end and got off the bed to throw it away in the garbage on the other side of the bedstand. The first thing he did then was undo the Velcro straps from Hux’s wrists so he could bring down his arms. Next he unclipped the spreader bar and dropped it to the floor before unfastening the thigh cuffs and throwing those off the bed as well. Hux was a mess with sweat and cum, but Kylo had the overwhelming need to just hold Hux before cleaning up any further. He laid down on the bed next to him and pulled him into his arms so his head was tucked against Kylo’s chest, hooking a leg over Hux’s to keep him close.

“You’re perfect,” he murmured as he stroked Hux’s back. “You did so well with this, and I’m incredibly happy you’re here with me.” A warmth expanded in Kylo’s chest and filled him with a fiercely possessive fondness for Hux. Hux was a brilliant partner and deserved anything and everything Kylo was capable of gifting him with. He continued to murmur praise to Hux as he held him, feeling more devoted by the second.

\------------------------------------------

Hux was vaguely aware of what Ren was doing, his main point of focus the overwhelming sensations moving through his body. His hole felt cold as Ren slipped out of him. His body continued to twitch but his muscles started to relax as he panted. He opened his eyes when he felt hands on his wrists. Ren was above him leaning over him, eyes focused on removing the cuffs. His hair was damp and clung to his face that was flushed was exertion. He looked beautiful.

When his wrists were free Hux slowly retracted them against his chest, the muscles sore and stiff. It was a slow process trying to get the full feeling and movement back in them as Ren unfastened and tossed the remainder of the restraints to the floor. His body felt like lead as Ren pulled him into an embrace. Ren was hot and covered in sweat, their skin slick against each other but Hux still buried his face against Ren’s chest and moved his arms the best he could to hold onto him, settling in front of him tucked against Ren’s chest. His muscles were still trembling but the praise and embrace flooded him with warmth. He had the most intense orgasm of his life and Ren thought he was perfect. He didn’t think sex could get any better than this. When he felt he had regained control of his vocal chords he murmured against Ren’s neck, “That was the best orgasm I’ve ever had.” His smile was hidden against Ren’s chest but it was in his voice.

\------------------------------------------

Kylo laughed softly at Hux’s comment. “Which one?” he teased. Hux huffed, making Kylo smile as he pressed a kiss to the top of his head. It was relaxing to lie there with Hux in his arms, and he shifted his arm around him so that his hand could gently rub his neck and push his fingers through the short hair at the back of his head. “All of that was great. Although I think I’ll have a nice line of bruises going up my side from your stunt with the doorframe.”

\------------------------------------------

The first orgasm was overall the better one, while the second one was more intense and different, but if he had to choose it would be the first. “I didn’t mean to kick the door. I couldn’t see where my feet were going.” He wasn’t sorry for it, but he didn’t mean to kick it and knock them over. He would have his own line of bruises on his arm and most likely others. “This was incredible and I’d like to do similar scenes sometime.” Regaining some control of his muscles he ran a hand up Ren’s chest until it reached his face. After the intense scene he was feeling sappy, which he wasn’t sure if that was normal. He brushed back Ren’s hair and cupped his jaw, rubbing his thumb over his cheek.

\------------------------------------------

Kylo watched as Hux reached his hand up and then brushed his fingers along Kylo’s face. The touch left a light, staticky feeling in it’s wake and Kylo’s eyes fluttered shut. It occurred to him that this was the first time that Hux had touched him like this. It was a precious sort of gesture that he associated with taking care of something and it was strange to be on the receiving end of it. As odd as the sensation was though, it was calming and the corner of his lips pulled up into a small smile as he tipped his head into Hux’s palm and opened his eyes. “We can do that,” he said quietly. “Was there anything during this that you wished would’ve gone differently?”

\------------------------------------------

He watched Ren’s eyes flutter and a foreign expression come across Ren’s face before it faded back to contentment. Hux kept his hand on Ren’s cheek, caressing him as he talked. “I enjoyed all of it. Minus the door frame, that hurt and wasn’t intentional I’ll probably have a massive bruise on my arm. Maybe next time instead of talking to a buildup you could just grab me?”

\------------------------------------------

Kylo nodded in agreement, Hux’s touch on his cheek still making him feel warm. “I don’t think it would work well to talk up to it next time anyways. Playing the same roles would be boring.” They talked a little more about things they enjoyed or wanted to try differently, but eventually the drying sweat and come became noticeably uncomfortable. Kylo untangled himself from Hux and got off the bed. “You relax,” he said, bending to kiss Hux’s forehead. “I’m going to run a bath.”

In the bathroom, Kylo started filling up the tub and then relieved himself. The scene had left him feeling pleasantly buzzed and content, but being away from Hux made him realize that he was letting himself get more attached than he should be. He wasn’t going to do anything about it today because it felt too good to let himself shamelessly enjoy Hux’s company and touches, but in the future he needed to be more careful about letting things get this comfortable.

He went back into the bedroom to see Hux sitting up and stretching. He was definitely going to be sore after being roughed up so much, and the hot bath would help keep some of that away. “How do your arms and legs feel?” he asked as he went over and sat on the edge of the bed.

\------------------------------------------

Hux did relax, knowing Ren would take care of him. A bath would be wonderful. When Ren was gone he slowly sat up, all of his muscles protesting. The majority of the time he was either hitting at Ren or pulling on the restraints. The muscles were strained as if he had lifted a ton of weight, along with the shakiness from the sex and added soreness from the bruising on his arm. Most of the jizz on his face had come off on the sheets but he could still feel a layer of crust dried on his skin. He tried to wipe it off on his hand which didn’t do much.

Ren walked back into the bedroom and Hux looked up at him feeling warmth spread through him, wanting to hold onto him and not let him go. “Sore, still shaky. I constantly pulled on the wrist binders, wasn’t even aware of it every time.”

Ren helped him move his legs to the side of the bed then paused, seeming to change his mind about something before he bent back down and wrapped his arms under Hux picking him up bridal style. After being carried over his shoulder while he kicked without being dropped, Hux didn’t fear it now. “I can walk,” he laughed as Ren walked towards the bathroom.

\------------------------------------------

Kylo hummed with a smile as he carried Hux into the bathroom. “Yes, but this is more fun.” It was a fun indulgence for Kylo to pick his partners up and carry them. Usually into the bedroom. Working in an office didn’t allow for him to use his strength so he enjoyed being able to show off when he could. He set Hux down carefully, being sure to keep an arm around him as he put weight on his legs. Once he knew his legs weren’t going to lock up on him, Kylo let go and turned off the water. He got into the tub first and stretched out his legs before holding out his hand for Hux to steady himself as he stepped in as well. They arranged themselves so that Hux was sitting between Kylo’s legs, leaning against his chest with Kylo’s arms around his waist.

He closed his eyes and just relaxed, thinking over the scene and how thin of a line they had actually been walking by using their actual lives as a basis for it. “For the record, if you were my intern I would actually have meaningful work for you that isn’t sex. You’ve got a good sense of interpersonal dynamics and how you can play people into having things go your way. I could have you act as the liaison for the client we’re onboarding next quarter.”

\------------------------------------------

Hux sunk into the bath, letting the warm water run over his sore muscles. This was the second bath they took together and it was a trend he was enjoying, but felt wary of. It was awfully romantic which he wasn’t sure how to interpret.

Hux knew if he was Ren’s intern he wouldn’t actually be hired just for the sex, though he wondered if Ren would still sleep with him if he was his direct boss. While he wouldn’t mind working for Ren, he didn’t want to work directly under him. He perked up at Ren’s words. “Is that an offer or a hypothetical situation?” Working directly with a client would get him real experience and connections instead of playing coffee and paper runner for Snoke.

\------------------------------------------

The way Hux perked up had Kylo instinctively wanting to answer that it was an offer, but that was a dangerous thing. What they had right now worked because of their distance at work, and Kylo had never had one of his partners stay with the company for too long after they’d ended their engagement. If what they had right now were to end while Hux was working directly for him, he wasn’t sure how well that would go. On the other hand though, he did want to help Hux further his career. “Hypothetical for now, but we’ll see where things are at in January,” he said, rubbing his hand over Hux’s stomach. If they were still together then or if they parted amiably then he would consider it. Otherwise he could definitely work something out to get him a different position in the company. Leading them away from that line of conversation, Kylo said, “This weekend I would like to go shopping again. I want to buy you a couple of suits.”

\------------------------------------------

Hux’s mood dropped but he tried to brush it off. It wouldn’t be right for him to work directly under Ren if they were fucking. Still, it stung that Ren could have him moved anywhere in the company and he was stuck under Snoke. But he knew that their arrangement was to not affect business. Though, if he started showing up to work in nicer suits some people were bound to notice. He wondered what people would speculate about it. “I’d like that, if I can stand for more than a few minutes.” The hot water had his leg muscles relaxing and he knew it would be difficult to walk on them afterwards. Maybe they could strip the bed and then take a nap.

\------------------------------------------

Kylo gave a light laugh and kissed the top of Hux's head. "We'll wait until you feel back to normal. For now we're just going to rest and eat." Shifting to get more comfortable, Kylo tipped his head back to rest on the edge of the tub, his eyes closed as he enjoyed the slow moment, Hux's weight a welcome comfort against him. Even though Hux would be the worse off between them, Kylo would still have his fair share of aches and bruises tomorrow. Once the bruises faded, he might book them a massage appointment. Or appointments. It might be too much to get a couples massage together.

With his eyes closed and thoughts drifting, Kylo tried to remember the last time he'd felt this comfortable with someone. It was a little shocking that he couldn't think of anyone besides Unamo and he wondered if what he had with her would be mirrored by what Hux had with him. That seemed improbable though considering the nature of their arrangement and the pattern of all the ones before it. For the time being it was all a massive gray area and for as curious as he was, he was also fine just leaving it unknown. Things would become clear later.

He startled slightly when Hux shifted in his lap and he realized he'd started to doze off. With a sigh he readjusted his arms around Hux and tipped his head forward to rest against Hux's.

\------------------------------------------

Hux was happy to do nothing but relax and eat after that. All he wanted to do was curl up around Ren and not let go of him. He wondered if he was always this cuddly. Yes, he had enjoyed cuddling with some of his partners, but it was a part he didn't expect to have with Ren. He couldn't get enough of it. He relaxed against Ren’s chest, feeling warm and relaxed. He realized he was dozing and shifted, not wanting to fall asleep in the tub. Ren wrapped his arms around him as he reached for the soap. A quick wash would be good for now then they could change the sheets and lay back down.

To wash Hux had to climb away from Ren, kneeling and turning to face him. Ren had eaten and cleaned his ass but he still turned away to do it himself. Ren laid back against the tub wall, leisurely watching him with a slight smile on his face. Once Hux was finished with himself he put his hands to work over Ren’s skin, rubbing the soap and his hands over Ren’s chest that stuck out of the water. Once he had cleaned what was within reach, Ren took the soap from him and cleaned the rest of him. Hux sunk back into the water leaning against the opposite side of the tub, their positions now changed.

"I want to lay down then have lunch. Not sure if I can sleep but I don't want to move for awhile."

\------------------------------------------

Kylo arched his back, pushing his chest up into Hux's hands and letting him rub soap over his skin until the water prevented him from going any lower. When they were done washing, they sat facing each other, Kylo resting his hand over Hux's ankle that was next to his hip. He nodded at Hux and said, "I might fall asleep. Scene like that tend to leave me exhausted."

They stayed in the tub for a little bit longer, and then got out to dry themselves off. Kylo knew if he didn't remake the bed right away that he wouldn't want to do it later so they took the extra couple minutes to put on a new set of sheets, tossing the dirty ones into the hamper in the closet before settling down under the covers. Kylo laid down on his side so he could face Hux, resting a hand on the dip of his waist. Hux looked about as tired as Kylo felt, and there was something sweet about how peaceful he looked. Kylo let himself study the lines and shapes of Hux's face and how they were a somewhat odd mix of sharp and soft features. Kylo closed his eyes then and let himself start to drift as Hux shifted to get more comfortable.

\------------------------------------------

Making the bed was a necessary but his muscles were overworked and protested just at the thought. Still, he helped pull the corners of the edges opposite to Ren. Lying on his side, he wanted to roll over and press his back against Ren with his strong arm wrapped over him. It was one of the perks of being the smaller person in the relationship; he didn’t have to ask most times about being spooned. He was too tired to move and lost consciousness quickly, content with Ren’s hand on his side.


	12. Poolside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Art for this chapter will be linked here soon!

When Hux woke, the soreness was still heavy in his muscles but he was rested and felt lighter. He stretched, having rolled onto his back during his nap. He turned his head to see Ren was still in the same position he laid down in, body steadily rising and falling. His hair had fallen into his face and he looked so innocent completely relaxed and draped in a blanket. It was endearing and Hux couldn’t help but turn back onto his side and brush the hair out of his face, trailing his fingers back down Ren’s jaw and cheek. He was gorgeous and Hux didn’t know how he got so lucky or how he was going to find a guy that matched up to Ren after this was over. Ren had indulged him in his darkest fantasies, something he couldn’t go back to not having access to play out. Maybe he could find others through the fetish club. Micah was the only one who caught his eye there and he was nothing like Ren other than small physical similarities.

Ren started to stir and Hux didn’t retract his hand, enjoying the feel of his skin under his fingertips. His fingers danced down his neck and across his shoulder, running over one of the many raised moles on his arm. “Good afternoon.”

________________________________________

 

The feeling of fingers trailing across his face and down his neck drew Kylo out of sleep, and as he became more aware of the touch he was struck again by how strange of a feeling it was to be on the receiving end of it. He opened his eyes and gave a short smile as Hux stroked his hand down his arm. “Good afternoon,” Kylo murmured back. Wondering what time it actually was, he rolled onto his back and looked at the alarm clock on the nightstand next to him. It was just after two which meant they’d slept for a little over an hour. He stretched his arms up and then rubbed his eyes before letting the tension out of his bed and sinking further into the bed. “Are you hungry?” he asked, turning his head to look at Hux. “Pick something to eat and I’ll make it. Or order it.”

________________________________________

 

When Ren rolled back over to him, Hux’s hand went back onto Ren’s skin. He didn’t want to stop touching him and would keep at it until Ren told him to stop. He hadn’t eaten anything other than a piece of toast and cup of coffee that morning, wanting to keep his stomach light for what they were going to do but he was hungry now. “I’m starving. You don’t have to cook, we could get Thai or Chinese,” Hux said, eyes focused on his thumb dipping into the curve of Ren’s ab. It was ridiculous that men could be this sculpted. Maybe he should try working out again.

________________________________________

 

Hux’s continued touches had Kylo looking at him with a lopsided grin. He felt a little bit like he was being studied, and it made him feel proud of himself knowing he was in good shape. “Chinese it is,” he said, watching Hux’s face as he watched the movement of his own hand. Rather than getting up though, Kylo shifted his arm and brought it up around Hux, coaxing him to lift his head so he could wrap it around his shoulders and then have his head pillowed on his bicep. Absently rubbing his fingers over Hux’s skin, he said, “I mentioned going suit shopping, but let’s put that off until tomorrow. Today we’re going to stay in and rest.” Even though Hux seemed happy enough right now, he knew that the scene they just did had the possibility of causing him to experience a drop, and Kylo didn’t want to risk running his energy into the ground.

________________________________________

 

He rested his head against Ren’s arm, feeling the warmth and softness that was still there even with the muscle. While he did want to get new suits and have Ren fuss and fawn over him in a store, he was perfectly fine with pushing it off until tomorrow if it meant he got to stay in bed with Ren and lounge around the house. It also meant he was staying the night and spending another weekend with Ren. It was excessive, and he saw that but wanted to stay. But it also brought the matter of there being an entire afternoon and evening to pass by. He was still fucked out, so they wouldn’t be using sex to pass the time. “What do you want to do today?” He did bring the current book he was reading, and he wouldn’t mind watching a movie or going in the pool, but he wasn’t sure what Ren was comfortable with doing.

________________________________________

 

“I was thinking we could swim a little or just lounge outside. After all, I bought you a gift last weekend that you haven’t worn yet.” It was the cheap white bikini they’d gotten from the touristy boardwalk shop. He didn’t think Hux would be interested in having sex again, or at the very least not anal, but it would still be fun to tease him. Hux was getting harder to embarrass now that he was starting to get into the same kinks as Kylo and he wanted to see if he could still make him blush.

________________________________________

 

It took Hux a second to realize what Ren was talking about. Right, the bikini. He was comfortable wearing lingerie in Ren’s presence and a bikini was no different but the process of buying it had felt humiliating. The store associate first looked annoyed when Ren starting asking dumb questions, clearly only there for purpose of embarrassing Hux then she looked at Hux with confusion then amusement. Ren’s plan had worked as he walked out of there as fast as he could after Ren had bought the damn thing. “Right, I can wear that. Food first. Is there a good place to order from here?”

Ren pulled out his phone and they scrolled through a delivery service app, Hux’s head resting on Ren’s shoulder to see the screen. Once food was ordered, they stayed in bed for another 20 minutes before finally getting up to not risk the delivery person showing up while they were both naked. Ren pulled out the bikini and tossed it to Hux, telling him he should wear it to open the door. Hux frowned at that, mostly at the fact he wasn’t completely against the idea and that was Ren’s fault.

________________________________________

 

Kylo laughed when Hux didn’t immediately reject the idea and looked like he was thinking about it. He went to the closet and pulled on a pair of shorts and a tshirt, grabbing a second tshirt and tossing that to Hux as well. “Would you do it, kitten?” he asked curiously, walking over to wear Hux was sitting naked on the edge of the bed. He cupped Hux’s face in both hands, tilting his head to look up at Kylo. Dropping his voice to a purr he asked, “Would you dress like a slut and let a stranger see you like that?”

________________________________________

 

“Maybe,” Hux said, corner of his mouth turning up to a smirk. Exploring things with Ren he was realizing he was more of an exhibitionist than he thought, and it was translating into the real world. In many of his fantasies a big part of it was there being multiple people involved, either participating or watching. He thought it was just a fantasy thing but after the club he found it was something he liked in real life. Granted, it had to be in a controlled environment where it couldn’t affect his life at all, but a few seconds to open a door for a delivery person? It had an odd appeal to it. It was a bit risky, but he wouldn’t be naked and women around here probably answered the door in swimwear all the time. “You’d like it, getting to show me off to a random unsuspecting person.”

________________________________________

 

Kylo grinned, running his hands down to Hux’s shoulders and then moving to lightly rub his thumbs around both of his nipples. “I would,” he said shamelessly. “You’re my little trophy pet, and I like showing off what’s mine.” Stepping away from Hux he nodded down at the clothes in his lap. “Get dressed. They’ll be here soon.” If Hux didn’t actually want to do it when the moment came, he wouldn’t make him, but if it was a possibility then Kylo wanted to see it.

________________________________________ 

 

Hux gasped as Ren brushed over his nipples, flinching away from the touch. Being a prized possession to show off was another strong appeal. He opted for the bikini, picking it up and walking over to the mirror to put it on. The bottom slid up like a regular pair of panties, though he had to retie the ties at the hips to make it smaller so it wouldn’t fall off his hips. Flaccid, it fit his dick, only having the small bulge that a regular pair of underwear did. He turned around to see his ass. It had a high cut back there, covering most of his ass but there was still a bit around the edges of his cheeks that hung out. To get the top on, he untied all of the straps and fit the waist one before tying the neck one on. The fabric was thin (and cheap) but it was completely opaque, unlike some of his white shirts. It had a slightly different shape than the lingerie he had worn already and the white made him feel washed out but it wasn’t a bad look.

He walked into the living area to find Ren. Stepping onto the cold floor sent a shiver through him and made his nipples stiffen. Even covered in goosebumps he tried to walk with a saunter towards Ren. When Ren saw him his face lit up and Hux smirked as he put a hand on his hip and tilted it, his version of a pose. “What do you think?”

________________________________________

 

When Hux came out of the bedroom wearing just the bikini, Kylo had to hold himself back from laughing with delight. He smiled as Hux artificially swayed his hips as he walked towards him and then stopped a few feet away. “I think if you had a sun hat and a drink you’d look like you’re about to go watch the pool boy clean the filters,” Kylo joked. Despite the slight tackiness of the bikini, Hux looked like the spoiled sugar baby Kylo was treating him as. Standing up from the couch, Kylo walked up to Hux placed a finger beneath his chin to tip his face up and kissed him, his tongue slipping between Hux’s lips when they parted for him.

Barely a moment later the intercom for the gate buzzed, excitement buzzing through Kylo to see how this would play out. After going over to the speaker and confirming it was the delivery person, Kylo looked back to Hux. “Are you going to do it?”

________________________________________

 

Hux liked the thought of that, lounging by the pool while a hot somebody cleaned the pool. One day that would be his. He was about to ask Ren if he had a pool boy, saying he had a pool in a community that had a few pool boys working it. He was distracted by Ren’s kiss and then the buzzer going off.

He’d been more daring since meeting Ren and saying ‘fuck it’ to himself more times than he could count. “Why not?” Hux grinned, a wild feeling pulsing through him. Ren had already paid for the food so all he had to do was open the door, take it, and then shut it. He walked to the door, feeling bold and confident. He opened the door to the delivery man, a guy in his late teens or early twenties and the reaction was immediate. His eyes went wide as his brows furrowed, either trying to figure out how he should react or trying not to react at all. Hux put on a smile; pleased he wasn’t going to be chewed out for his stunt. He put one hand against the doorframe, leaning on it slightly as he reached his arm out, putting on a pleasant smile as he said, “Thank you.”

The delivery driver handed him the food, looking briefly behind Hux before saying “Have a nice day!” and turning to dash towards his car. Hux grinned and closed the door, turning around to see Ren standing behind him.

Hux cocked his hip again, it feeling like a told you so situation, like Ren didn’t actually believe he would do it.

________________________________________

 

Kylo stood back and had to lift a hand to cover his mouth when Hux opened the door and the delivery boy’s face turned red, his expressions going through shock, confusion, and then poorly feigned indifference in the span of a couple seconds. Hux was completely confident with himself and when he leaned against the doorframe, cocking his hip, Kylo’s eyes dropped to look at his ass. When he looked back up, the delivery boy was looking at him and Kylo moved his hand away from his face and winked at him before he was turning away with a hasty goodbye.

As soon as the door was closed Kylo laughed and walked over to Hux, taking the food from his hands and pressing a kiss to his temple. “Don’t look so proud of yourself or else I’ll think of other excuses for people to see you like this,” he said as he brought the food to the kitchen island.

________________________________________

 

“And who else would you let see me like this?” Hux asked, his tone playful but he wanted a serious answer. No one work related would do, those kinds of actions only taking place in their fantasy scenarios. Hux scooted onto one of the bar stools, the leather of it cold on his ass. After food he’d want to enjoy the warm of the late summer.

________________________________________

 

As Kylo took out plates and silverware he thought about what realistic scenarios he could actually orchestrate. The first thing that came to mind was something extremely appealing, but was also very excessive and suggested far more commitment between the two of them than Kylo should allow. Still, he shared it. “I would love to have you in a crowd of strangers dressed like this. We could visit a nude beach in Spain or France where no one would know us and we could be as indulgent with this as we wanted.”

________________________________________

 

And there Ren went right to a fantasy. One that wasn’t completely impossible, if they could actually go to Europe. Still, he entertained the idea. “Isn’t the point of a nude beach to be nude? No one would find it odd that I wore an extra piece? Which brings me to my next question; I assume boners are frowned upon there like most places?” He scooped himself a helping of rice and lo mein. A nude beach was a public area, not a sex club and just like every other public area, boners would be inappropriate. He felt it would be difficult to keep from getting one there.

________________________________________

 

Kylo huffed a laugh as he sat down next to Hux and started filling his plate. “Nude beaches don’t require you to be nude and a lot of people wear bathing suits. But yes, boners are highly frowned upon.” For it not to be frowned upon, it would need to be a private, fetish event, and as fun as that sounded, sand and sex in the same place were a bad combination. “There aren’t many places in LA where we could get away with you wearing that without scornful people around. I could invite some friends over and keep you dressed like this, but I’d be more interested in you than the friends so it’d become annoying very fast.” Although if it were Unamo and some of her friends it might work. They could keep themselves entertained while he and Hux played.

“Otherwise we could park somewhere semi private and I could fuck you over the hood of the car, or we could order other things and have you answer the door. Maybe have you around when the cleaners come over… And James.” James had seen far worse than a twink in a bikini and he was the most realistic option out of all of those. While Kylo wouldn’t consider them close friends, they were definitely friendly and if he paid him, Kylo was sure James wouldn’t mind visiting the house and being a voyeur for a bit.

________________________________________

 

The thought of having people over was a mix of an appealing idea and feeling of invasion. This was a private place he had with Ren and he didn’t know if he wanted to share it. It was dumb as this was Ren’s house, but so far they had it all to themselves and Hux enjoyed how relaxed he could be here.

When Ren stated they could fuck over the hood of Ren’s car, Hux felt his stomach flip in excitement and arousal. It was a non kinky sex thing he had always wanted to do. To be bent over a car hood with hand hands on his hips, thrusting into him roughly where anyone could drive by. He also enjoyed the idea of lounging on the couch in some scantily clad outfit for the cleaners, though he didn’t want to force his sexual exhibitions on unwanting participants. “Yes to the car hood fucking and more delivery. I don’t want to force that on your cleaner or poor James. Do you have a pool boy?”

________________________________________

 

Kylo grinned as he took a bite of his food, the question about a pool boy amusing him. “It’s included in the duties of the cleaners. Why, are you interested in pretending you’re a trophy wife who’s bored with her husband and starts an affair with the pool boy?” he asked playfully. “I didn’t peg you as the type for that kind of fantasy.”

________________________________________

 

Hux stuffed his mouth with noodles so he could look at Ren indignantly while he chewed. Out of all the fantasies they had discussed, ogling the pool boy was very tame. “Depends, have you ever thought of being a pool boy?” He smirked, pretty certain Ren wasn’t into that but still found it amusing.

________________________________________

 

Hux’s response had Kylo laughing. It was fun to see Hux get snarky and bold with him. “If I was still twenty years old I would’ve been the pool boy that had a secret affair with both the wife and the husband. I enjoy being on the other side of the equation much more these days.”

________________________________________

 

Hux huffed a laugh, Ren would be greedy. They finished their meal and put the leftovers in the fridge and then headed downstairs, Ren mixing drinks before they headed out back to the pool. The warm weather felt amazing on his skin. It was a typical hot day but wearing so little he could enjoy it. He brought his book and phone with him, unsure how long they would be staying out there and took up residency in one of the recliners. It was comfortable and he sprawled over it, relaxing and letting the sun warm his chilled skin up. He would have to keep a watch on that to make sure he moved into the shade before he started to burn.

________________________________________

 

The sight of Hux sprawled out on one of the recliners was almost as amusing as it was arousing. He quickly made himself comfortable and Kylo could watch him like that for hours without growing tired of it. “I’ll be right back,” he told Hux, brushing a hand across his shoulders as he passed back into the house. He went upstairs to the bedroom and decided to join Hux with the small bathing suit trend and changed into a black speedo that his cock filled out obscenely. He picked up a bottle of sunscreen on his way back out and laid himself out on the recliner next to Hux, setting the sunscreen between them. “You should put on sunscreen,” he said as he picked up his drink and took a refreshing sip. “I want to be able to touch you still by the time we go back inside and burns won’t help that.”

________________________________________

 

Hux brushed aside his curiosity as to where Ren was going and picked up his book. He didn’t look up when he heard the door open again until Ren walked into his sight and noticed a change in clothing. Yes Ren was fairly large when flaccid but the way this bathing suit shaped him was obscene. It was practically a tiny pair of briefs and if Hux wasn’t still worn out from early he would probably be climbing into his lap shortly. He blatantly stared, his eyes following the movement of Ren’s crotch as he laid down next to him, only then looking up his face. Ren never minded the staring, and was thoughtful with the sunblock, though it brought up another ridiculous romantic trope.

“Are you going to rub it on my back?” He teased, sitting up with his hands on the recliner, arching his back. “Accidentally catch and pull the bikini string?”

________________________________________

 

Kylo chuckled as he picked up his phone and opened it. “No,” he said, intentionally not playing along. “I can play with your tits whenever I want to. I don’t need sunblock as an excuse to see them.” He started looking through his news app, pulling up an article he’d saved for later. “Unless you’ve got a magical gene that no other ginger has, I figured you’d need it. Although if you wanted me to rub it on your back, I will.”

________________________________________

 

Hux frowned that Ren wasn’t playing into the game. It was pathetically true, that Ren did have access to Hux’s ‘tits’ whenever he wanted, though the acknowledgment made him want to hide them just to tease. He snatched the sunscreen up, knowing he would burn if he didn’t use it and started applying it to his arms. There was nothing sexy about putting sunblock on his stomach but when he got to his legs he was able to stretch out and run his hands over the prickly hair growing back out. Having gotten everything he could reach he held out the bottle towards Ren. “If you would be so kind.” It was a sneer at Ren for acting uninterested in putting it on his back. He would go without if he didn’t absolutely need it.

________________________________________

 

Kylo watched Hux apply the sunscreen from the corner of his eye, appreciating the sight of his long legs stretched out in front of him. He set down his phone and smirked at Hux when he held the sunscreen out for him, seemingly pouting at his previous reply. Taking the bottle he stood up. “Scoot forward then,” he said.

Hux huffed at him but did as he was told and sat up straight, moving up on the chair so that Kylo could sit behind him. He poured out a handful and then smeared it across his exposed skin. After it was spread around somewhat evenly, Kylo began massaging Hux’s back, taking his time touching him and working out some of the tension from their earlier activities. “Tell me how you imagine yourself in this fantasy where you’re lounging here watching a pool boy,” he said as he pushed his hands beneath the string of the bikini.

________________________________________

 

Ren’s hands felt nice on his back, then even better when he started kneading his thumbs into his muscles. He let out a pleased hum, letting his eyes shut and enjoy the feeling. He couldn’t remember the last time he was given a massage.

“It’s not something I’ve thought of before now. The appeal would be being the hot forbidden housewi– husband that the pool boy watches but can’t have. Lounging around the pool in barely anything, carefully placed limbs so it’s hard for them not to stare. There would be touches, like handing them a glass of lemonade and brushing their hand. Just enough to set each other off but nothing comes of them. Until maybe I ask him to rub sunblock on my back.”

________________________________________

 

Kylo smirked at Hux's slip in thinking of himself as a housewife. "I'm sure he'd be thrilled to touch you and have trouble keeping his own body in check." The fantasy played into Hux’s growing exhibitionist side and made it clear that he enjoyed being desired and flaunting that he was supposed to be untouchable. There was an edge of control in the situation and Kylo wanted to see what Hux would do when he got to be the one in a position of power.

"And I imagine that pool boy would go home and get himself off to the thought of sleeping with you. Maybe not even that far but at least having you touch him for more than a moment," he said as he worked his hands over Hux's lower back. "He'd have to wait for you to make the first move though. Would you be a good housewife and stay loyal or would you push things further with the pool boy?"

________________________________________

 

“Since this is a fantasy, of course I’m going to fuck the pool boy.” Cheating had never been an issue in his life, as he had never found more than one person he desired at a time. “He would wait, not wanting to overstep his bounds. One day when the husband is gone I would invite him inside for a drink after he finishes. He’d be wary but hopeful and follow me inside. I’d wear nothing but a robe that could easily slip off. Maybe a pair of stocking that would peek out from under the robe.”

________________________________________

 

Kylo gave a soft laugh at Hux stating he was going to fuck the pool boy as though he were absurd for not immediately assuming that. The lotion was rubbed completely into Hux's skin now but Kylo kept massaging him. "Hmm, such a lucky boy getting to see you like that. I imagine both the robe and stockings were expensive gifts from your husband. And how would you fuck him? Would you ride him? Or maybe you would take the chance to fuck him instead. Slide your cock into his hungry ass."

________________________________________

 

The way Ren commented on expensive gifts from his husband made him wonder if Ren was thinking of himself completely outside of the fantasy or was relating to the mystery husband at all. “I’d have him prepare me then ride him and take my pleasure. He’d be willing to do anything after lusting after me for so long. Maybe the next time I can bend him over the counter.” It might have been the housewife aspect of this that made his mind immediately go to bouncing on the pool boy, but the thought of fucking him was enticing. It made him think that Ren had not shown any interest at all in being penetrated and from their dynamic it was unlikely something that would happen.

________________________________________

 

Kylo enjoyed that Hux's first instinct was to ride the pool boy instead of fucking him. It worked well for what they had. In the fantasy, Kylo pictured himself as the husband but wasn't sure if Hux thought the same. "Where do you see me in this fantasy?"

________________________________________

 

“You said you didn’t want to be a pool boy so you’re not in this unless you want to be the husband.” He tilted his head to try and get a glimpse into what Ren was thinking. His calm, smug smile made it look he was thinking just that. “What would you do if you came home early and caught us? And don’t say divorce, this is a fantasy it’s supposed to be sexy.” The fact they were now fantasizing a scenario where they were married, albeit one where Hux was cheating on Ren with the pool boy, surprised him and made him feel uneasy.

________________________________________

 

"Even if it wasn't supposed to be sexy I wouldn't have said I'd divorce you," Kylo said, his touch changing from massaging to lightly running his fingers along the lines of Hux's back. "If I caught you sleeping with him, I wouldn't barge in and I wouldn't confront you on it. I would let you think you were getting away with it for a little bit before taking action." He ran his thumb down the indent of Hux's spine until he met the waistband of the bottoms, and then he pet his palm over his hip. "Then I would take a day off work and suggest that we do something fun. You dress up for me in a set of your favorite lingerie and I tie you up on the bed. Kneeling with your thighs spread, arms behind your back, and ropes across your chest. Then I'd gag you telling you that I have a surprise for you."

Kylo knew that nothing physical would come of this but that didn't stop his body from reacting as he imagined the sight of Hux bound and gagged on his bed. "I'd leave the room and go outside to find the pool boy working and tell him that I have something I'd like to talk to him about. I would leave no room for doubt that I was not happy with him and I would bring him into the bedroom where you were bound. That is when I would confront you both."

________________________________________

 

Hux swallowed. A weird mixture of feeling guilt and arousal all just from some fantasy scenario. He thought Ren would have said something along the lines of barging in and showing Hux how much better he was then the pool boy. But no, he had to be dramatic and go a long calculated route that had Hux squirming under his hands, skin hot from the sun and flush that bloomed on him from the thought of Ren tying him up like that and bringing in his affair to see. “Then what?” He asked. In the scenario he was gagged and bound, unable to respond to anything other than muffled noises and expressions with his eyes.

________________________________________

 

"And then I would tell him that I understood what he felt and how he could've been tempted into this by you. That I knew that you were a slut and that this would eventually happen. But I would also want to make sure that he understood that he was not allowed to touch what was mine and that any pleasure he gave you was trivial in comparison to what you already had. I would make him sit on a chair at the end of the bed and then I would fuck you in front of him." Kylo slid his hand up to Hux's neck and squeezed the back of it, imagining how he would hold Hux down on the bed for this.

"I would keep you gagged as I used you until you were moaning for me, and then I would take it off so he could hear how you sounded while getting fucked like whore. And then I would tell you to look at him and say that you loved getting fucked by me, to tell him that I was the one you wanted, and that you were only toying with him. Tell me, kitten, would you be turned on by having him watch as I fucked you? Made it clear that you were mine?"

________________________________________

 

He was growing hard again and he hated and loved that Ren could do this to him. Ren’s hand on the back of his neck wasn’t helping. This fit his desire to be covetted yet fucked and treated like a whore, all while someone watched. He would be embarrassed, put into such a vulnerable position and forced to watch the pool boy while Ren pounded into him and made him scream.

“Fuck, yes that is hot.” Ren let go of his neck when he shifted and turned to sit sideways on the end of the recliner. If Ren looked down, he’d be able to see his cock tenting the the bikini. “I’d come screaming your name,” he said, looking up at Ren. “We’d have to find a new pool boy after that.”

________________________________________

 

Kylo glanced down and felt proud of himself to see Hux was hard again. He brought his hand over to Hux's cock and pressed against it, smirking at the small groan he made. "We would. Then it would be a matter of whether I would hire someone I knew you wouldn’t be attracted to or another handsome young thing for you to woo again. Because you're a nasty thing that loves to be shown off and would probably enjoy having me fuck you in front of another of your toys."

Kylo took his hand off of Hux's cock and slid it up his stomach to the bikini top, pushing the fabric up off his nipple to circle his thumb around it. "Having sex in front of a crowd is different than doing it in front of one person. Would ever want me to fuck you in front of an audience of one?" There were a couple people that Kylo could think of in the fetish community that would be willing to play that game.

________________________________________

 

There was a thrill of thinking of people as his own toys, things to be used by him then tossed aside when he was done. It was a horrible thought but it still made him hard. He gasped as Ren slid his fingers up over his nipple. He found he loved when Ren pulled off his clothing to expose him without asking first. It was a power play and a dynamic of trust.

“Depends on the audience of one, but I’m interested.” He was horny and what he said now was highly fueled by his arousal, but he felt this was something that could actually happen as long as their voyeur was someone Hux was comfortable with watching. He ran his hand up the inside of Ren’s leg. The way he was relaxed and sprawled out while Ren toyed with his nipple made him feel like he was being serviced. “Would you tie me up like in the fantasy? Would they only be able to watch and not play?”

________________________________________

 

Kylo nodded, his eyes flicking down to where Hux's hand was running up his leg and then back to his face. "You would be dressed up, bound, and gagged if you allowed it. The other person would only be able to watch but they would likely be another dom from the club, so I imagine we would talk about how lovely you look getting tied up and fucked." Kylo would love to be able to actually play that out, to show off Hux like that. It was exciting that Hux leaned into these sorts of fantasies instead of shying away from them. Despite having regular partners, he didn't get many opportunities to explore these kinds of kinks. Even when people enjoyed talking about it, they never wanted to bring other people into the equation. "What would you want to have happen if we did do something like that?"

________________________________________

 

The variable that the other person would be someone good at talking down and playing to someone’s weaknesses made the idea even more thrilling. In the pool boy scenario, the voyeur would sit scared and probably not say anything, just keeping their eyes glued to Hux as he was jerked over the bed. Another dom would talk to Ren and be sure to make Hux flush so much he’d try to look away. He had been realizing that humiliation was a main factor to many fantasies, but that was a tricky part that would need to keep from falling too heavily into it, lest he lose his erection from really being ashamed.

“I think…I have somewhat of a humiliation kink,” he admitted, it would be best to get this out between them. “Part of why I enjoy being called a slut, but I think there’s a limit on it and I’m not sure where it is. But that would be what I want, playing that up. The person would have to be someone you trust to not bring any of that outside of the bedroom.” He could feel his face heating up just talking about this.

________________________________________

 

Kylo laughed softly, pulling the bikini back down to cover Hux's chest. "Oh baby," he said grinning. "I knew you had a humiliation kink from the moment you told me about your fantasy of being gangbanged that first night in the hotel room." He ran his hand along Hux's arm until he reached where his hand was resting on the inside of his thigh. He grabbed Hux's wrist and pulled his arm up, placing a kiss against his palm before standing up. H went back to his own chair, lying back and looking over at Hux.

"We would be able to arrange having myself and the other person play into that kink. The first people that come to my mind are Seymour, Unamo, and another friend, Krennic. You'll meet him soon. I must admit that your humiliation kink is part of what makes you so addicting to play with." He turned his head forward again and closed his eyes as he got more comfortable on the chair. "I don't usually have a single partner over as much as you've been." It was a fact that Kylo enjoyed as much as it made him wary, but Hux hadn't shown any signs of reading into what they had as more than casual fun, so he felt relatively safe in letting it continue.

________________________________________

 

Hux frowned at how patronizing Ren was. He was tempted to grab his face while he kissed his hand but refrained due to how childish it would be. Ren slipped away from him, leaving him on the chair in a bikini with most of an erection, one that would go away on its own. He moved to lie back in the chair and it was an interesting sight looking down his body. This was the lifestyle he would aspire to achieve on his own. He picked up his phone under the guise of checking it but snapped a picture of his legs and the gorgeous backdrop. From where Ren was sitting he couldn’t see Hux’s screen and was not in the picture.

Hux was unsure how he felt about Seymour, he was older than Ren and while he was involved at the club, he was mostly still a bystander. He wasn’t too fond of directly involving him; unless he was willing to help out with ropes then Hux would make an exception. Still, Unamo was more appealing, she seemed mature and that she was good at what she did, and wouldn’t look at Hux differently after an encounter like that. He didn’t know who Krennic was and now was curious to meet him.

Ren’s admission caught him off guard. So he was special, in some sense of the word. He wasn’t sure if it was that Ren was just that good at sex or that they fit together so well that made it much better than it had been with others. Yes Hux had amazing sex in the past, but it was never this consistently amazing.

“I don’t know about Seymour but Unamo seems like a good option. How do you know Krennic?” He asked, setting the phone down on his chest. “How much more often? This sugar baby thing isn’t something I’ve done before so I’m uncertain as to what’s considered normal.”

________________________________________

 

"Krennic has attended fetish events in the past, though less a a participant and more of an observer and a vendor. He used to design and create custom clothing for people, from lingerie to latex, but now he makes suits. He's also my tailor and the one who'll be measuring you for new suits tomorrow." Kylo had met Krennic about eight years ago and had gotten to know him pretty well once Unamo started hosting events. His custom pieces had always been impressive and Kylo had bought more than a few items over the years. They became friends and when Krennic moved towards the more lucrative business of custom suits and tailoring, it was an obvious choice for Kylo to purchase suits from him as well.

Kylo felt hesitant to tell Hux the truth about how different he was than the others, but there was no excuse for him to lie about it. "Most of the others only came to my house once or twice. Some have never been here at all. I try to keep most of the play at the office to keep the dynamic clear between us, but I've been greedy in wanting to play out the scenes you've expressed interest in as they're usually rare treats. For as much as I've been spoiling you, you've been spoiling me with what you've agreed to do so far."

________________________________________

 

Hux had expected that maybe they only came over once a month, not once or twice in the entirety of their relationship. This was his what, third or fourth time over and that had been in a months’ time frame. He felt pride but he also felt uneasy, unsure what this meant. It could be just as Ren said, that their kinks got along better than most peoples thus giving them more play options. It made him conscious of how often he had brought up the idea to come over on the weekend thinking it was normal. Still, Ren never showed any signs of him being unhappy with having Hux here on the weekend.

How long did Ren have most of his sugar babies for? It would make sense for them to come over once or twice if they had only been together a month or two but it sounded like having them over to his house wasn’t a common occurrence. Ren had invited him over because he enjoyed what they did. Hux was somehow giving him something he didn’t get much with his previous sugar babies and he was reveling in the thought that he was special among them.

“I’m glad I can be of service. Though that reminds me of your offer the other day of letting me choose whatever sex I wanted.” Ren seemed to perk up at the notion, curious of what he was going to say. “You’re the only guy I know to eat ass before giving head. Is there any reason for that?” Maybe Ren had expected him to ask to fuck him, though from their previous conversations it seemed like that was out of the question so he wasn’t going to ask for something that would put them into an uncomfortable conversation.

________________________________________

 

The statement caught Kylo off guard and had him laughing, his eyes crinkling in amusement as he smiled at Hux. He’d never thought of it that way before he supposed it was true. “There hasn’t been a moment with us yet where its lead to a natural opportunity for me to give you head. I enjoy eating ass because it’s not something that everyone does or gets to experience and I like seeing their reactions to it.” He picked up his drink from the table between them and took a sip of it. Giving head wasn’t one of his favorite things to do because he had such a strong association with it being a submissive gesture because of his past, but he would be happy to give Hux that if it was something he wanted. “Are you asking me to suck your cock?” he asked with a smirk as he raised his glass to his lips again.

________________________________________

 

“Yes I am.” Ren didn’t say no and lead onto that he would do it. Hux sat up and turned on the chair so that his feet were on the ground and followed suit in taking a sip from his. Yes, this is exactly where he wants to end up in life; a drink in one hand and someone about to put their lips on his cock while he reclined in a beach chair. He was still half hard and this was a good chance to receive a blow job as he didn’t want to have anal again today and he wouldn’t be coming the instant he put his lips on cock.

_______________________________________

 

Kylo snorted and set his drink down on the table, picking up his phone instead. “Don’t look so expectant, I’m not going to kneel on concrete and blow you right now. We can do it later this afternoon and your hands are going to be bound.” The concrete was the main reason he wasn’t going to do it now, but it was fun to tell Hux no just to see him pout. “Anything else we haven’t done that you want to do?” he asked as he scrolled through some things on his phone. “Feminization, petplay, chastity… I still haven’t used any nipple clamps on you yet which is truly a shame. We should rectify that soon.” There was the glaringly obvious thing they hadn’t done which was Hux penetrating Kylo, but the level of trust that Kylo needed for that to happen wasn’t there, and had never been met by any of his sugar babies. Hux had made him break a lot of his personal rules so far but that was one that he was unwilling to budge on.

________________________________________

 

“You don’t have to kneel on the concrete,” Hux huffed. He wasn’t expecting Ren to kneel on the floor, he would have propped up the chair and had him lay over him but yes, Ren would be below him looking up which was something he wanted to see. While a blow job with his hands tied was the opposite in terms of dynamics he wanted, it had its own excitement to it and he wouldn’t argue. Hux drained the rest of his drink then set it down and stood up, heading over to the pool. Even in late summer the weather was hot and his skin was overly sensitive to it. He wasn’t sure if he was starting to burn or if it was just the heat, but the pool would help either way. He walked the few steps into the shallow end, the water warm from the weather but still refreshing. He walked over to the edge Ren was on and leaned on the edge of the pool.

“We can use the nipple clamps sometime soon. I think we’ve already brushed on feminization with the lingerie and club outfit.” It could go much further but they had dabbled in it. Chastity was something he never saw the appeal with—he liked getting off during sex. They had also barely dabbled in pet play with the collar and leash. “We have the collar and leash; do you have an interest in pet play?” Hux deflected the question since it was something that he wasn’t super interested in, but not against. If Ren had a liking for it he was curious to try it.

________________________________________

 

Kylo watched as Hux got into the water, thoroughly enjoying the sight of him leaning on the ledge with the top of the bikini showing partially over it. “When the mood strikes, yes. I don’t enjoy going as far as pup fetishists with the masks, barking, and commands, but I enjoy seeing someone crawl with a tail plug in their ass. Gagged so they’re reliant on nonverbal sounds to indicate what they want. Mitts to prevent the use of their hands can be fun as well.” Kylo hesitated for a moment before adding, “I enjoy the dehumanization aspect of it. The humiliation of being treated as an animal rather than a person.”

________________________________________

 

Hux rested his chin in his hand, letting his legs float behind him in the water. He had no interest in puppy play. He had seen the masks and toys that went along with it and it didn’t appeal to him. Being lead on a leash was fun, and he would be willing to crawl for Ren. He wasn’t sure how much he liked the sound of mitts but it was just another form of bondage. Ren had called him kitten enough, maybe that’s the route he wanted to go. “Does this have anything to do with when you call me kitten? I’m curious to try pet play.”

________________________________________

 

Kylo watched contentedly as Hux let his legs float back, his ass peeking above the water for a moment before his legs dropped a little. “No, I call you kitten because you remind me of one sometimes. But we can try it eventually. I enjoy having you naked more than clothed, but it does make me think about what you would look like in a latex catsuit.” Setting his phone aside, Kylo got up and walked to the steps of the pool, wading in until it was up to his chest and then going over to where Hux was. Hux had turned to face him so Kylo was able to wrap his arms around him and pull Hux to his chest, Hux’s legs coming to wrap around Kylo’s hips. With one hand beneath Hux’s ass, he ran the other one up his back to tug lightly on the bikini string. “You’re very fun to dress up.”

________________________________________

 

Latex was another thing Hux had never tried. He was curious about it but not enough to spend the hefty price tag for it. That and he never had a partner who was interested. Though the more he thought back, the more curious he was if any of his partners had these kinks and they never told each other. He watched Ren make his way into the pool and wrapped around him, enjoying how easily he was held in the water. He wrapped his arms over his shoulders. With the close proximity he felt a pull and desire to kiss him, but he resisted. “If you could dress me in anything, other than the lingerie you already put me in, what would you choose?”

________________________________________

 

Kylo hummed in thought as he looked over what he could see of Hux’s body. There were various things that he would enjoy seeing Hux in, but the thing he wanted to see Hux in the most at the moment wasn’t sexual. “I want to see you in a sleek perfectly tailored suit to bring out your confidence enough that you could command the attention of a room. Structured, English, black wool suit with black silk accents. Black shirt, black tie, but then a deep scarlet pocket square.” He looked up to meet Hux’s eyes and said, “I doubt that’s the answer you were looking for but it’s what I’d choose right now. Ask me again when I’m fucking you and I’m sure I’ll say something different.”

________________________________________

 

Hux huffed a laugh at his answer. It wasn’t what he was expecting but he would take it, as it was something he wanted to see as well. “Well we’ll get a start on that tomorrow. Then you can undress me from that perfectly tailored suit.”

They floated around the pool for a while before getting out. Ren made more drinks and they relaxed in the warm sun for a while longer before deciding that was enough for the day. The air conditioning of the house made his skin prickle and nipples stiffen with his bikini still damp. He headed to Ren’s bedroom to change into something dry. Passing the mirror he noticed he looked a bit red. Even with the sunblock he couldn’t go outside without the casualty to his skin. He unceremoniously pulled the ties on the bikini top, tossing it into Ren’s hamper. He lifted his hands to push down the bottoms when he heard a quiet laugh from Ren. He paused to turn to him, “What’s so funny?”

________________________________________

 

It was nice to have company and relax like this. Even though he regularly found partners to take home, there wasn’t usually this level of comfort around one another. Back in the bedroom it was a relief to take off the speedo, the cool air making him acutely aware of the dampness it left on his skin. When he glanced over at Hux as he took off the bikini top, Kylo’s eyebrows raised and a grin pulled at the corner of his mouth to see a stark line of white across his back where the bikini string had been. As Hux turned around it revealed two white triangles with lines leading up to his neck, and Kylo had to bite his lip to keep himself from outright laughing.

Kylo walked over to Hux and then guided him to stand in front of the mirror as he stood behind him, wrapping a hand around his front to run his fingers along the bottom of the tan line. “You’re going to go home tomorrow with a reminder of our weekend,” he said grinning.

________________________________________

 

Hux let Ren walk him to the mirror signaling the thing that was so funny was him. His eyes widened when he saw it. Tan lines had never been something he worried about because he either didn’t go in the sun or if he did it was in a pair of boardshorts and that type of tan line he was used to. It was faint but there was clearly in imprint on his skin where the bikini had kept his skin white. He reached for the bottom pulling the strap down just enough to see that it was there too. “Fuck,” he groaned. “At least no one will see it.” He always wore clothes that covered it so that so no concern, still it was like a secret he would keep under them. He stepped away from Ren, pulling the bottoms off the rest of the way and tossed them in the hamper, then backtracked to the mirror to look at his back side. There a diagonal line across his ass cheeks dividing the color.

________________________________________

 

Kylo huffed another laugh when Hux turned around to show the bikini tan line he now had as well. Stepping forward, he brought his hands around Hux and grabbed both cheeks, squeezing them. “I like them,” he said grinning at Hux. “Maybe I should do a patterned rope harness around your chest so you’ll have a truly unique tan next time.” He let go of Hux’s ass and then slapped on hand against it. “Let’s shower and then I can give you what you asked for.”

________________________________________

 

A rope tan line was something he had never thought about before. The thought of being marked with it on his skin was hot, and brought a new meaning to his current tan line. There was also the appealing thought of being tied up outside. “That would be fun.”

Hux followed Ren into the bathroom, excited to be receiving a blowjob soon even though he wasn’t hard at the moment. Stepping in the shower behind Ren Hux asked, “Are you going to do just the harness or also tie me up outside?”

________________________________________

 

Kylo stood under the spray of water, turning to face Hux and let the water soak through his hair. “I could tie you up. Toy with you up on the balcony. Although you’d end up with tan lines on your arms as well and would face some hard to avoid questions about them,” he said with a smirk. “Imagine if I gagged you while you were outside.” Kylo lifted his hand and rubbed his thumb from the corner of Hux’s mouth to just below his ear wear the strap of the gag would lie against his skin. “I’d have to keep you here for a couple days, and then you could really play housewife.” He stepped aside so that Hux could stand under the water for a bit as he lathered soap in his hands and started washing the chlorine off his skin.

________________________________________

 

That was true; if he bound his arms he’d be limited to long sleeve shirts for a while. He wasn’t sure how long tan lines would last and that was risky. Having incriminating tan lines on his face was off limits but he still entertained the fantasy. “Mm since we can’t have that you’ll have to do it inside sometime, maybe in the living room. There’s some exciting about doing that outside of the bedroom.” While no one could actually see Ren’s backyard, there was a thrill of it being out in the open, and a living room was the next most open space on the property. When Hux finished rinsing he switched places with Ren, leaning against that wall while Ren washed.

________________________________________

 

Kylo started rinsing off the suds and said, “Or we could do it at the office. Outside the security of the house, but still indoors.” Once they were both clean, they got out of the shower and dried off. Kylo took the time to actually blow dry his hair, knowing that wet hair wasn’t the best look on him considering his ears. If he was going to be on his knees in front of Hux, he wanted to look good doing it. Dry and now standing in the bedroom, Kylo lifted Hux’s chin and kissed him. The press of lips started soft and then Hux parted them for Kylo and he pressed his tongue into Hux’s mouth, his movements turning demanding as he brought his other hand between them to touch Hux’s soft cock.

________________________________________

 

“It’s a possibility.” Doing something like that at the office was extreme, dangerous, and exciting. Being tied up on Ren’s couch or over his desk was straight out of his fantasies, but there was still the danger someone could walk in unlike at Ren’s house. Granted, Ren could lock his door but what if an emergency came up? Hux towel dried and brushed his hair then left Ren to dry his. His hair had always been short enough that he never needed to blow dry it. He was studying the tan lines in the mirror when Ren finished. His hair was fluffier than usual and it looks soft and inviting.

Hux’s response to Ren’s touch was slower than it usually would be due to their invigorating morning but he began to fill out as Ren wrapped his hand around him and rubbed the muscle until it was stiff enough to stroke. He moved his hands up Ren’s chest, one resting against his neck, the other pushing into the thick hair he wanted so badly to touch. It felt warm from the blow dryer, but still soft as the curls wrapped around his fingers. He moaned into Ren’s mouth as he pressed his thumb over his slit, his finger dry and rough. He wanted his mouth. “Where do you want me?”

________________________________________

 

Hux’s hand in his hair had an electric feelings traveling down his spine and he sighed when their lips parted. As nice as the touch was, he didn’t want this to get too intimate. “Sit on the edge of the bed,” he rumbled. While Hux sat down, Kylo went into the closet to take out the collar and cuffs as well as a couple clips. Setting them on the bed, Kylo stood between Hux’s knees and wrapped the collar around his neck, buckling it a notch looser than usual. He then placed a cuff on each of Hux’s wrists before twisting to the collar on his neck until the ring was in the back. Lifting one of Hux’s wrists up behind his head he connected it to the collar with a clip and then did the same with the other so his arms were up as though he were resting his head on his hands. Now that his hands were out of the equation, Kylo sank down to his knees and ran his hands along the top of Hux’s thighs as he looked up at him. “I can’t let you get too comfortable with this,” he said, the corner of his mouth twitching up into a half smile as he wrapped his hand around Hux’s cock again.

________________________________________

 

There was a bit of bitterness at how Hux wanted a standard blowjob and Ren was making a fuss about it. Still, as the cuffs wrapped around his wrists, his body started to react to them. Without the use of his hands he was unable to relax back and had to sit up straight or lay back. He wanted to see Ren so he held his position, giving a slight tug on the bindings trying to get into the mindset that he was trapped would take whatever Ren would give him. “No you can’t,” Hux smiled down at him. Even tied up like this, the sight of Ren nude on his knees was intoxicating. He spread his legs wider to give him access, hoping he would start but he knew Ren was going to toy with him.

________________________________________

 

Even being at the point of being on his knees with Hux’s cock in his hands, Kylo still felt a slight unease about this. Like he was doing something wrong. But he pushed the feeling aside, and forced himself to focus on the task before him. He leaned in licked a wet stripe from the base of Hux’s cock to the tip of it. The familiarity of the action hit him harder than he expected and arousal and tension pulsed through him. He looked up at Hux as he did it again, turning his head at the tip and running his tongue along the frenulum.

He’d originally planned to draw this out, but now he wanted to impress and to give Hux his best. He mouthed at and licked along the shaft a few more times before wrapping his lips around the head and rubbing it with his tongue. When he started bob his head, Hux groaned and Kylo felt a rush of desire to feel Hux’s hands in his hair, which was definitely against his original plan. He ignored the desire and sucked up and down Hux’s cock until the head was at the back of his mouth and then he moved forward to swallow him down to the root. His throat contracted, trying to expel the intrusion, but Kylo held himself there for another couple seconds and then pulled off with a gasp. He looked up at Hux through his lashes and grinned even as he licked the underside of the head with the flat of his tongue. “Is this what you wanted?” he asked with a smirk.

________________________________________

 

Hux watched as Ren leaned down to lick over his cock, sending a shiver through him to finally have his tongue on him there. He groaned and his dick twitched as Ren teased over, a wave of arousal thrumming through him when Ren looked up and their eyes met. When Ren brought him into his mouth he groaned and pulling on his restraints, the position pulling on the collar and putting pressure on his neck. He could only struggle so much without choking himself and longed to have his hands free so he could run his fingers through Ren’s hair and gently pull him down onto his cock. Ren’s mouth felt amazing and he took most of him into it before pulling off. It was hard to stay completely composed while taking a cock down your throat and there was a slightly flush to Ren’s face and his lips were wet. Hux stifled a moan at the sight. “Yes,” he hissed, unable to buck his hips up to Ren’s mouth like he wanted.

________________________________________

 

Kylo went back down on Hux and hummed as he took him into his mouth. Hux's moans and sighs fueled him to keep going as he hollowed his cheeks around him and worked his tongue along the shaft. The longer he stayed on his cock, the more Kylo wanted to feel his hands in his hair pulling it. Hux cried out when Kylo swallowed him down again, his throat clenching around him as his nose brushed over the scratchy hairs as they started to grow back in. Controlling himself, Kylo pulled back slowly and looked up to watch Hux as he pulled off of his cock and the licked the head. The impulse to have Hux's hands on him doubled and he huffed in frustration with himself as he stood up and broke his own rule. He removed both of the clips binding Hux's hands behind his head and then knelt back down. "I want you to grab my hair but don't try to force me down or off your cock," he said as he grabbed Hux's cock again and stroked it before licking over the slit.

________________________________________

 

Hux nearly fell back with how unexpected the sudden move by Ren was. He was surprised but didn't have time to think about the logic behind Ren’s choice as he was back on his cock. He nodded, groaning as he leaned back on one arm and brushed the other through Ren’s thick locks. Ren’s eyelashes fluttered as Hux ran his fingers through his hair, petting over his scalp and vent careful to not pull or tug.

The direct stimulation at his tip was intense and borderline painful. His legs began to tremble trying to take it, sighing when Ren took him back into his mouth. Hux wasn't nearly as big as Ren but he wasn't small and Hux was impressed with how quickly Ren took him down his throat. From the new angle he could easily see Ren’s face and it was intoxicating looking into his dark eyes while he swallowed his whole cock.

The grip in his hair tightened and to his surprise Ren moaned instead of swatting his hand away. Heat was pooling inside him as Ren continued to work him in a steady pace. His arm holding him up was getting sore so he switched arms, brushing the hair that had fallen in Ren’s face back as the other hand tangled in it. "I'm going to come soon," he warned, giving Ren the option of what he wanted to do.

________________________________________

 

Feeling Hux's hand push through his hair was immediately worth it as shivering pleasure went through him. Kylo worked his lips and tongue up and down the shaft, giving Hux the closest he was willing to get to having him fuck his mouth. When Hux moaned and tightened his hand, pulling on his hair, the pleasure turned from subtle static to sharp heat and he couldn't stop himself from moaning in return. It felt better than he thought it would to service someone like this again and he became eager for Hux to come from it.

Kylo pulled off his cock completely when Hux said he was close and licked from root to tip as he met his eyes. "Tell me what I want to hear, baby," he said, his voice rough from taking him down his throat.

________________________________________

 

It was obscene watching Ren’s tongue stick out from his wet lips and lick all the way up his cock. “Please daddy I want to come in your mouth.” The response came naturally now and he was rewarded with Ren’s lips back on his cock. He groaned as Ren took him down the base then back up, starting a steady rhythm again that wracked waves of pleasure through him. His legs trembled and muscles spasmed as his orgasm washed over him. His hand tightened in Ren’s hair, pulling on it while he released into his mouth. His eyelashes fluttered but he kept them peaked open to look down at Ren who looked back up at him as he swallowed him down.

________________________________________

 

Kylo braced himself for Hux to come and when he felt him tense, he took him all the way down and swallowed around him as he came. Hux trembled and gasped as his cock pulsed in Kylo's mouth, the hand in his hair tightening almost painfully, and after a few seconds Kylo pulled back to suck on the head, stroking the shaft with his hand as he laved over the tip to taste him.

Hux's hand dropped from his head to help hold himself up on the bed as Kylo sat back on his haunches and cleared his throat. After a light cough, he grinned at Hux whose face was flushed and his lips parted as he took in deep breaths. It was a good look on him along with the bikini tan line over his chest. Kylo could feel the heat in his own cheeks and knew his lips were flushed as well, but it rather than feel any shame at being less than composed, he felt satisfied with himself and happy that he could do this to Hux. "There. Now you've had my mouth on your dick as well as in your ass," he said, getting up off the floor to sit sideways on the bed facing Hux. He wrapped his arms around his waist and nuzzled his nose against Hux's jaw. "Was it what you wanted it to be?"

________________________________________

 

Hux leaned into Ren, letting him support him as he came down from his high. It wasn't exactly what he expected though he thoroughly enjoyed it. He didn't expect for Ren to suddenly untie him halfway through. Either Ren changed his mind or Hux wasn't as good at hiding his annoying over the bindings as he thought he was. He huffed add laugh at Ren’s comment. "Yes you're good at giving head if that's what you want to hear."

The rest of the day was lazy and strange in the way they just hung around the house. At one point Ren hopped on his computer to do something work related. Hux entertained himself with the tv. What was even more foreign was going to bed without fucking first. They still stripped off their clothing and enjoyed the warmth of each other's bodies, but there was no stumbling over each other to get off. It was nice but felt dangerously close to what life was like with Hux's past boyfriends.


	13. Suit Fitting

Kylo awoke just before seven the next morning, yawning as he stretched out his legs and then rolled onto his side to see Hux next to him. Hux was fast asleep on his side facing Kylo, his hair falling into his face and his mouth open as he drew slow, deep breaths. A smile pulled at his lips thinking about how cute he looked like this and how nice it was to have a consistent partner again. He hoped that Hux would be one of the longer term babies that he had.

Kylo got out of bed, getting dressed in workout clothes instead of the usual sweats and tshirt combo. One downside to having someone over on the weekends so often was it cut into his usual health routine. As much as he wanted to go down to the beach and jog there, he decided it was best to not leave Hux alone in the house in case he woke up early. Instead Kylo used his personal gym downstairs, utilizing the strength training machines and treadmill. After showering downstairs as well, Kylo went back to the bedroom to see Hux still asleep, though he'd rolled onto his back now. Walking up to the bed, Kylo brushed Hux's hair from his face and wondered how Hux used to spend his weekends before Kylo started stealing his time. Probably drinking wine and playing with his cat like he'd mentioned at the start of all this.

After pulling on a pair of sweats, Kylo went out to the kitchen to start cooking breakfast for them, opting for decidedly unhealthy cheese and bacon omelettes.

________________________________________

Hux woke to the strong scent of bacon. The room was already flooded with light and it had to be a decent hour if Ren was cooking something so potent. He sat up to stretch, feeling the ache of his muscles, his arm stinging when he ran his hand over it. There was a yellow tinge to it and was sure to discolor more throughout the day. Overall he was feeling good, even spoiled as he rolled out of the large bed to scavenge another of Ren’s shirts. He prefered the ones in Ren’s hamper, the lightly worn ones that still smelled of him.

Dressed in his usual morning garb of nothing but Ren’s shirt he made his way through the open door towards the scent of food that had made him hungry. Ren was standing in front of the stove and gave him a smile when he noticed him. Hux came up behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist, having to stretch onto his toes to put his chin over Ren’s shoulder and bury his face into his neck with affection. "Morning," he murmured, face flushing slightly as he realized that this might be too affectionate.

________________________________________

Hux looked adorable coming up to him with bed rumpled hair and one of Kylo's shirts. One of these days Kylo was going to fuck Hux over the counter if he kept wearing them. His stomach did a strange flip when Hux wrapped his arms around his waist and put his face against his neck. The feeling was accompanied by warmth and a hint of nerves that reminded Kylo of how he used to feel when he was young and found a new crush. He didn't know what to make of that but it felt good.

"Good morning, kitten," he said tipping his head down onto Hux's. "I haven't started making coffee yet if you want to get that going."

________________________________________

“Will do.” He reluctantly released him, a little bummed that he wasn’t able to cuddle up to him before he got out of bed. It was annoying how much he craved it. He moved about the kitchen, pulling the coffee grounds and filters from where he remembered Ren storing them and soon had the pot brewing. “How long have you been up?” He asked as he sat at the counter, regretting it as soon as his balls touched the cold leather of the chair.

________________________________________

Kylo watched as Hux started the coffee maker, letting his eyes follow the long lines of his legs up to his ass where it barely peeked out from beneath the shirt. “About an hour and a half,” he said as sprinkled cheese and chunks of bacon on the eggs before folding it in half to let it seal. “How are you feeling? If you’re sore enough that it hurts, there’s some ibuprofen in the second drawer to the right of the fridge.”

________________________________________

Hux wasn’t that sore but it was good that Ren was mindful enough for that. “Thank you but it’s not that bad. My muscles are a bit stiff and my arm hurts when I touch it but you didn’t bang me up too bad.” Granted, it was early in the day and it might worsen during the day. “When did you want to leave for the tailor?” He had thought about it yesterday, and if he was going to be measured he wondered if Ren had made an appointment or if it was walk in.

________________________________________

Kylo looked back when Hux mentioned his arm and noticed the bruises starting to appear. He’d noticed his own bruising down his ribs when he’d showered that morning but they weren’t as bad as they could’ve been. “I texted Krennic last night and he said we could visit the shop any time between eleven and two so I was thinking we’d go just after eleven. We can get lunch somewhere afterwards.” Kylo hadn’t had any need for new suits recently so it would be nice to see Krennic again. He planned on using the opportunity to gauge what Hux would think of him being a voyeur for them some time as well.

Soon, both omelets were done and Kylo plated them up along with some fresh fruit, bringing the food over to the counter to sit next to Hux. “His work is custom and bespoke, so you’ll have two suits that are unique to you. Do you have any style preferences or do I get to keep playing dress up on you?”

________________________________________

It sounded like a nice day. While Hux wasn’t the biggest fan of shopping, he enjoyed having all of Ren’s attention. He inwardly cursed himself for not being more informed about men’s suits, fashion never playing a big part in his life. He trusted that Ren would only dress him in the best and knew Ren would enjoy playing dress up on him. “I’ll trust your judgment.”

Breakfast was delicious as always. Afterwards they moved to the bedroom to get dressed, Hux rummaging through Ren’s bathroom until he found a product that would work enough to partially slick back his hair so it wasn’t the mess he woke up with. Ren seemed to catch on halfway through and eyed him warily as he loosely slicked his hair back. He had been told many times he looked better with his hair not plastered to his head but the hair in his face got annoying sometimes and he didn’t want to cut it shorter. After going to college he had learned how to style it better so it would be pushed back but strands would still fall around his forehead.

________________________________________

It felt wrong to go see Krennic and not be dressed in one of his pieces, so Kylo dressed in one of the more casual suits he had. It was cobalt blue and made of lightweight cashmere that was perfect for outdoors events. Pairing it with a white shirt with the top few buttons open, Kylo walked out of the closet to see Hux in the bathroom slicking his hair back. He’d done it a couple times at work too and it added an odd severity to his young features. His first instinct was to mess it up. Ignoring that instinct, he walked up behind Hux, resting his hands on his hips and kissing his neck. “I want you to wear lingerie beneath your clothes,” he said in a low murmur. “I want to see you trying on suits with something pretty underneath.”

________________________________________

Hux paused what he was doing, pausing to meet Ren’s eye through the mirror. “How much do I have to undress for this?” It wasn’t unreasonable to wear fancy underwear out, but the way Ren said it made it sound like he’d be on display in it. If it was truly a bespoke suit he would probably have to strip down to his underwear or a tight undershirt at most.

________________________________________

Kylo smirked at Hux in the mirror and said, “Far enough. But Krennic knows me very well.” It was possible to work over thin clothing, but Krennic usually had him strip down to his underwear when measuring and it wasn’t unreasonable that he’d have Hux do the same. “Do you trust me?” he asked, tilting his head in curiosity. He didn’t expect Hux to trust him with anything too personal, but they’d been playing together long enough that he thought Hux might trust him to know he wouldn’t push beyond where he thought his limits were. He’d enjoyed the club and opening the door for the delivery boy, so this wasn’t too much of a stretch.

________________________________________

Ren had mentioned his tailor as someone to possibly bring into their play session, and this might be the start of it. He did trust him with these matters, but the unknown made him uneasy. “Yes I trust you,” Hux sighed. Back in the bedroom Ren had laid out a set of lingerie. It was simple like the club wear and with fewer straps. It was all black and sheer fabric and soft to the touch. And here Hux was in the bathroom trying to make himself look more masculine and Ren was going to dress him in a thong, bralet, and garters. Ren helped him dress, clipping on the garters and unnecessarily smoothing the seam that ran over his ass. In the mirror he looked like a high class escort standing next to Ren in his perfectly fit suit.

Hux did not bring a suit and felt out of place as soon as he slipped on a pair of jeans and button up. They were designer jeans and a button up but they didn’t match Ren’s suit.

________________________________________

When Hux had finished dressing there was no sign of what he was wearing beneath it, and it instantly became a secret between the two of them. “Perfect,” Kylo said as he looked over Hux. He looked gorgeous in the clothes and it made Kylo all the more excited to see him in a suit. Though a completed one would technically be a ways away. After pulling Hux in for a kiss, they went out to the garage and got into Kylo’s Buick Regal.

As they drove, Kylo rested his hand on Hux’s thigh, petting over the place where the garter beneath his jeans created a slight line. He imagined them getting a business suit today and then a formal one. In one of his sappier fantasies of them, he pictured them at a high profile black tie event where people would watch them with admiration and envy as they walked through the room together. Hux would look stunning in black and the other guests would know that he was Kylo’s. Later they would escape to their room and he would remove the suit to reveal a lingerie set like the one he was wearing now and then fuck him til he was screaming.

Krennic’s shop was in the heart of downtown which meant parking in a ramp and walking a few blocks to the store front. Feeling safe in the crowd, Kylo rested his hand on Hux’s lower back as they walked.

________________________________________

Being in public with Ren gave him mixed feelings. Their time spent together was mostly behind closed doors where they barely kept their hands off each other and the rest was at work where they barely interacted, keeping on a straight face near one another. The few times they were in public outside of work Ren would put his hands on him. It made Hux nervous, while the chance of running into someone from work was low, it was still a possibility. And it also meant Ren was fine with their relationship being public which made him both nervous and giddy. It was also nice to have an attractive man with his hand on your lower back.

He walked close to Ren to allow him to keep his touch. The area was busy, and while most people were dressed casually, it was obvious it was a higher end distract from the cars that had managed to find street parking. Ren turned him towards a store, opening the door for him. The weather wasn’t as hot as the previous day but the cool air conditioning of the store felt nice.

________________________________________

Like most stores downtown, the building Krennic’s shop was in was old. Yet rather than try to modernize it, Krennic had aged it into an older aesthetic with exposed brick, dark wood accents, and antique furnishing. There was a partition wall that separated the entrance of the shop from the rest of it, creating a sort of waiting area that had fabric samples and a few mannequins on display. They walked up to the old desk in front of the wall and rang the bell on it. He heard Krennic shout from the back of the shop and grinned, looking forward to seeing him again.

A minute later Krennic appeared around the wall dressed in brown slacks and a cream shirt with the top two buttons undone, and a measuring cord draped around his neck. Kylo’s grin widened even as Krennic frowned at the sight of him looking over the suit he was wearing with a critical eye. Eventually he looked back up to Kylo’s face and blandly stated, “You’ve gotten bigger.”

Kylo laughed and said, “It’s good to see you too.”

Krennic’s mouth pulled into a small smile and he held out his hand, Kylo grasping it in a firm shake. “So this is the boy, hm?” asked giving Hux’s body a calculating look. He reached out a hand to Hux. “Krennic. Pleasure to meet you.”

________________________________________

Hux straightened up at being called a boy. Granted, Krennic was much older than Ren, and Hux practically was a boy to him. He looked about the same age as Seymour, but while Seymour had a fatherly look to him, Krennic had aged differently and was still pleasing to look at. He shook his hand, giving him a firm grip like his father had taught. “Hux. Pleased to meet you too.”

________________________________________

Krennic smiled again, his eyes going back to Kylo. “Come on then. Let’s get started.” He led them around the partition which revealed a room containing wall dedicated entirely to shelving a wide variety of fabric bolts, a large table and sewing area, and a large triptych mirror with a pedestal in front of it. Kylo sat on a low couch off to the side of the mirror.

“So Hux,” Krennic said as he walked over to the table and grabbed a notebook. “How long have you been with Ren here? He doesn’t usually bring his playmates to me. Come here,” he said gesturing in front of the mirror. Kylo felt a twitch of irritation that Krennic was speaking Hux instead of himself but he quickly brushed it off. This wasn’t a session for him to control—Hux could speak for himself.

“Either there’s a specific event he plans to take you to...” He motioned for Hux to step up onto the pedestal and removed the cord from around his neck. “...Or you’ve got him wrapped around your finger.” When Hux stood where Krennic indicated, he started guiding and arranging him to start taking measurements.

________________________________________

Hux felt that everyone they ran into knew of Ren and Hux’s relationship. Not on a guessing level but that Ren had told them. It could be from him telling his friends of his past playmates and them assuming Hux as another, which was correct, but it still rubbed him the wrong way that everyone knew him as Ren’s plaything. Still, he listened to Krennic and stood where he needed him. “Almost two months.”

Hux had to suppress a snort. It was a nice thought but he didn’t have Ren wrapped around his finger. So far Ren had given him everything he asked for, but that was under his discretion. At least he thought. Ren told him he rarely had his babies over to his house, and now Krennic was telling him he rarely brought them to him. Either everyone was scheming together or Hux was receiving special treatment. He twisted his head to look at Ren where he sat on the couch. “Are you keeping plans from me?” He asked. Bespoke suits cost a lot of money, and he wanted to know just how many of his past playmates he did this for.

________________________________________

Kylo gave Krennic a dirty look for insinuating that Hux had him whipped. He was very much in control of the situation and was only giving Hux what he felt like. But it was true that he’d only ever brought one other partner here and that it was after five months of being together. Kylo schooled his features into a more neutral expression as he looked at Hux. “Nothing besides a few nice dinners.” To Krennic he said, “I don’t need an excuse to treat him.”

Krennic was crouching as he measured from Hux’s hip down to his ankle, and Kylo heard him mumbled, “You don’t need an excuse, but there’s always a reason.” Standing up Krennic made a couple of notes and then glanced at Kylo with a smirk before saying in a falsely understanding voice, “I’m sure his current suits were in a very sad state and you could stand to look at him in them at work any longer.” Kylo rolled his eyes. He was buying Hux suits because he knew he’d look sexy in them and also wanted to give Hux something nice that was practical.

Turning back to Hux, Krennic gave him a curt nod. “Alright, I’ve measured what I can with clothes on. Go ahead and take off your shirt and pants.” Kylo sat up straighter on the couch at Krennic’s words, anticipation building in him for how both Hux and Krennic would react to this.

________________________________________

Krennic hit the nail on the head, Ren having commented multiple times about the sad state of his suits. He had enough money now he could have gone out and gotten nicer suits but he had been waiting for Ren to take him out and style him how he wanted. And pay for them.

Hux stiffened, nervousness coming to him at how he had to undress now. He was on a pedestal, the center of both men’s attention, and it thrilled him. His shoes came off first, revealing only his stocking covered feet. He could feel both sets of eyes on him but he refused to look at them or himself in the mirror. Next he reached for the buttons on his pants. They slid easily down his legs, revealing the rest of the stockings. His shirt covered his ass, the tops of the stockings peeking out. Krennic whistled and Hux’s face heated up. It was one thing in the club where people were an audience, having a single person looking at him and interacting with him was different as Ren had said.

There was no reason to stop undressing so after folding the pants he undid his shirt. As he slid it down his shoulders he looked up, able to see himself in the mirror. Under the light his skin seemed to glow, a stark contrast against the black of the fabric. Even in the harsh light he could see the lighter line leading from inside of the bralet around his neck where the bikini had been. He didn’t look at his backside in the mirror this morning but now realized that since he’s wearing a thong the bikini tan line across the cheeks of his ass would be visible.

He set the shirt down, having to bend over to do so. The stood back up and glanced around the room, trying to keep his expression calm and neutral, like this was completely normal, something he did everyday.

________________________________________

It’d been awhile since Kylo had seen Hux get this flustered by revealing himself and it had arousal quickly growing in him as he watched with rapt attention as pale skin and dark lingerie were gradually revealed. Krennic’s whistle had pride filling his chest, knowing that what he had was appreciated. Kylo leaned back on the couch with his ankle resting on his knee.

“Oh my, you are wonderful, aren’t you boy?” Krennic said lowly as he circled around Hux to get a look at him. Krennic stopped in front of Hux, looking up at him. Hux was already taller than Krennic by a few inches and the pedestal only added to that, putting the top of Krennic’s head at about shoulder level. His gaze held more heat than a professional one should’ve as he picked up his measuring cord again and started by measuring the width of his thighs, Kylo watching carefully as his knuckles brushed against Hux’s skin. He knew Krennic wouldn’t do anything, but his desire to show Hux off was matched by his possessiveness.

“You tease me for bringing him here, but I think you can understand my desire to dress and undress him,” Kylo said, looking up to Hux’s face and smiling at the blush coloring his cheeks.

“Yes,” Krennic said as he adjusted his position to measure Hux’s inseam, his hand dangerously close to brushing against Hux’s barely clothed cock as he pulled the cord down to his ankle. “He’s quite stunning and I’m glad you did decide to bring him here and share this.” Krennic stepped back to write down the measurements he just took and then gestured for Hux to step down. “Lift your arms for me,” Krennic said clinically, threading the cord around Hux’s back so that he could measure his chest. Meeting Hux’s eyes, Krennic asked, “Do you enjoy being seen?”

________________________________________

Hux was thankful for his nerves for once as they were helping to keep him from getting an erection. If his arousal pushed past his nerves, they would end up fueling it, but for now it kept him in check. Krennic’s praise was mocking, but in a different way than Ren was. As he measured him, his hands would occasionally graze his skin causing his skin to prickle. He wondered what kind of men Krennic found attractive and how much of his words went deeper than mere praise. If they were under another setting would he go for someone like him? He was young enough to be his son but put off an air that it wouldn’t hinder him.

Hux lifted his arms, Krennic coming to stand directly in front of him. The tape measure wrapped around his chest, grazing over his nipples. He shivered and could feel his nipples stiffening. He did enjoy being seen, and it made him feel a moment of control. “I do,” he replied, voice steady and calm.

________________________________________

Krennic looked pleased with Hux’s answer, smiling as he lowered the cord to Hux’s waist and then hips before writing down the numbers. “Good. My suits aren’t meant to have you blend into the crowd.” Kylo couldn’t stop himself from snorting in amusement, knowing that Krennic’s real answer was ‘good because I like watching.’ Krennic shot Kylo a look over his shoulder and then added, “Regardless of what I do, I agree with Ren that you’re worth showing off.”

________________________________________

Hux had gotten more praise on his appearance from others in the short time he was with Ren than what felt like the rest of his life. Some of his partners would tell him he was hot or beautiful but it was nothing like the lustful gazes that accompanied this kind of praise.

"What kind of suit would you dress me in?" Hux asked. He wasn't going to fish for compliments but he wanted him to keep talking. His comment of having Ren wrapped around his finger still lingered. Did Ren like him that much more than the others?

________________________________________

As Krennic worked, Kylo could see Hux's confidence in himself grow in the way his posture straightened and his chin tipped up. Krennic paused in what he was doing at Hux's question, stepping back to look him over with the same critical eye he'd given both of them at the front of the store. Kylo was curious to see if their answers would line up.

"An English and American hybrid piece, taking most of the jacket from the English style but with the shoulders and arms of an American. Black or a deep burgundy of a super 110 merino." Krennic titled his head and squinted in consideration. "Gold silk accents." He stepped forward and started taking the last couple measurements he needed.

Kylo could imagine the suit he'd described and agreed it would be perfect on Hux, but still he laughed. "So essentially a custom design with luxury fabrics. Are you sure that's the best fit or are you just trying to run me dry?"

Krennic shot him a grin and answered, "Yes."

Kylo huffed as he shook his head. While finer fabrics were nice they didn't present the strength he wanted to see in this suit for Hux. "As long as the weight is at least 12oz you can make it. Preferably black. Though the burgundy would like nice as well so maybe a classic jacket with a more sturdy 90."

Krennic wrote down the last numbers and then set the notebook down on the table and leaned back against it. "How much leeway do I have with the design?"

Kylo's mind immediately jumped to the suit he had when he'd given Krennic full control over the design. It was his loudest suit by far in a muted maroon with blue and white floral embroidery covering the jacket and partway down the pants. He didn't want this to go that far. "Nothing flamboyant. Keep it simple and tastefully but otherwise no specifications."

Krennic touched his hand to his heart and scoffed. "Flamboyant? You wound me," he said dryly. Looking over at Hux he said, "As much as I do appreciate the sight of a young man in silk and lace, you may dress again."

________________________________________

Hux felt incredibly stupid for not knowing the majority Krennic was saying. All he took away was a burgundy and gold suit which sounded way too flashy for him. All of his suits were black or navy and wasn't prepared to wearing something with so much color. He was thankful for Ren’s input on making it black.

With permission to redress he stepped down from the pedestal and pulled his shirt back on. He had gotten used to being nude but it was nice to be covered again. The way Krennic spoke to him sounded like he would be interested in joining him and Ren as a voyeur, potentially more. Ren was the oldest man Hux had slept with but Hux found himself okay with the concept of sucking Krennic's cock while Ren fucked his ass. Thankfully he had his pants on by the time his dick gave a twitch at the thought.

________________________________________

When Hux had dressed again, Kylo stood up and walked to him, slipping his arm around Hux's waist and holding him close. Looking to Krennic he asked, "Has it been all suits lately or have you been working on anything for fun?"

Krennic eyed the two of them with a subtle smile that had Kylo curious as to what he was thinking. "Haven't had much time recently, but I've been toying with various corset techniques. If you're trying to get a peak or free prototypes you can fuck right off and pay me to make something if you're interested."

Kylo laughed. He hadn't been going for the angle of free things but he was curious to know if Krennic still worked on fetish outfits. It was good to know that he did. "If I need something I'll let you know. When should we come back for a fitting?"

Krennic hummed as he thought and then answered, "I don't have any rush orders at the moment so I can have the first draft ready in a week." Krennic looked over to Hux and said, "This is your suit, not his, so I should ask if you have any design specifications?"

________________________________________

Hux didn’t pick up on Ren’s meaning of “fun” until Krennic said he was working on corsets. Hux never found corsets to be that appealing, but was curious what a corset by Krennic would look like and if he made any other things besides suits.

He stiffened when Krennic asked him his opinion. He didn’t want to sound clueless but he had no idea of anything he wanted other than it to be black. “I trust Ren’s judgment; he’s only dressed me in the nicest things. My only request is that it’s black.”

________________________________________

Krennic gave an almost petulant humph and said, “So drab, the both of you. I’m working gold into it though so at least that’s something.” He cracked a smile and then stood up from the table and walked towards them. He clapped a hand on Kylo’s shoulder and said, “Ren. Always good to see you.” Turning to Hux he held out his hand for Hux to shake and said, “It was good to meet you, Hux. Don’t let him bully you too much. He likes you, take advantage of it.”

Kylo scoffed, but otherwise didn’t comment on the statement. “Pleasure as always,” he drawled. “We’ll see you next weekend.” 

________________________________________

“Oh, I will,” he grinned, curious how true and how far he could push that. Ren didn’t seem happy about the exchange. He led him out of the shop with his hand on his back again before they fell into step in the other direction of the car.

________________________________________

After saying goodbye, they walked out of the shop and back onto the street. Rather than to the car, Kylo led them towards a restaurant he liked for lunch. “So now you’ve met Krennic,” he said, glancing over at Hux. “What do you think of him?”

________________________________________

He liked Krennic but was weary of him. The kindness on him seemed superficial yet he seemed to still say what was on his mind. He also had an allure about him, probably partially from the harshness, that made him appealing. “I’m not sure if I like him or not... How many others have you bought suits for?”

________________________________________

Hux’s uncertainty about Krennic was understandable. He had always been forward in a way that could rub people the wrong way. Hux’s question however had Kylo frowning again and he made a note to chew Krennic out for his comments to Hux. He wasn’t giving Hux special treatment beyond what he’d done for his other favorites. It was true that Hux felt the most compatibility out of all the others, but that lent itself to the more excessive gifts and was justifiable. “One,” Kylo answered. They reached the restaurant and were quickly given a table where they sat across from each other. “Half of them have been girls though, and some of the boys were shorter affairs. Krennic just likes to stir the pot.”

________________________________________

As they sat down Hux stretched his legs so that his foot rested against Ren’s ankle. Sometimes he would forget that Ren also had female partners and none of them would have a need for a suit. Perhaps he bought them expensive dresses instead. He wondered if Ren’s interest in having him shave and wear lingerie stemmed from him being bi and having a preference for feminine things. He wanted to know what the others looked like, how he fit into it.

He wasn’t going to push the issue currently, Ren seeming irritated over it, which in turn irritated Hux that he would get defensive over it. Ren wanted to treat and spoil him but refused to tell him he was special? “Krennic said something about corsets. What else does he make?” he changed the subject instead, rubbing the toe of his foot up Ren’s leg.

________________________________________

Feeling Hux’s foot against his leg drew his thoughts out of the cycle Krennic had thrown them in, and he turned his attention completely back to Hux. He grinned at him and said, “Anything you can think of. Lingerie, dresses, corsets, latex outfits, or rubber suits. He got his start designing costumes for theatre productions.” There were no floor length tablecloths here, so it was fun to think that someone could look over and see Hux rubbing his foot against Kylo’s ankle. When the waiter came up to them, Hux pulled his foot away and Kylo immediately felt the loss. He wanted Hux to keep touching him. They put in their orders and then were left alone again.

They talked more about Krennic and what he did before moving on to other topics. When their food arrived, the conversation stalled as they just enjoyed the food and each other’s company. Kylo’s mind kept wandering back to Krennic’s comments about him being wrapped around Hux’s finger. It bothered him to think that he wasn’t in complete control of himself and that someone else had any sort of emotional sway over him. Having sugar babies instead of romantic partners, or even casual partners, was very intentionally done so he could avoid the attachments of relationships. He wasn’t ready to face that kind of intimacy again.

________________________________________

Lunch was delicious as well as the two glasses of wine he was able to have since he wasn't driving. After lunch Ren did have some things he needed to do and Hux didn't want to spend too much time with him. Once they were at Ren’s they shared a tongue filled kiss before he got into his own car and drove home.

Phasma didn't ask as many questions this time, which probably had a lot to do with the fact he was wearing a long sleeved shirt hiding any mark from the weekend.


	14. Slow Growing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things develop and a bit of plot building.

Monday morning went as usual, Ren being friendly and pleasant to him at work but nothing that would have anyone suspecting anything. He did sense something up on Tuesday when Snoke told him he was letting Ren borrow him to help with a spreadsheet. The last time that happened his panties ended up around his knees.

He didn't want to get too excited in case this was a real job, and entered Ren’s office calmly. Still he was unable to keep from smiling as he saw Ren sitting at his desk in a shirt that stretched wonderfully over his chest and shoulders. His jacket must be hanging in one of the closets. "Do you actually have spreadsheets you need help with?"

________________________________________

As Hux stepped in and closed the door behind him Kylo smirked. "No," he answered. "I want you to suck my cock." Color rose in Hux's cheeks immediately even as he grinned back at Kylo. "Come here," he said gesturing to Hux. "Let's have you under the desk." After thinking over things about Hux throughout the last couple days, Kylo had decided they should start to move play back into his office and out of his house. He'd still have Hux come over but just not every single weekend.

________________________________________

He was taken by pleasant surprise at the bluntness of it. He was happy that Ren wasn't toying with him or skirting around the situation. He wasted no time walking to Ren and kneeling before him. He reached his pants but Ren swatted his hand away then telling him to get under the desk. While the desk was large Hux had to crawl under it and it was cramped and he had to bend over so he didn't hit his head. It was another scene straight out of his fantasies. Ren was sitting back far enough he could still look down at him.

Now where Ren wanted him Hux reached for his pants again, getting another pleasant surprise as Ren’s already stiff cock popped out of his underwear. "Mm, were you thinking about me daddy?" Hux hummed as he ran his lips up Ren’s shaft before gently taking the head gently into his mouth and licking around it.

________________________________________

Looking down at Hux crouched under his desk had Kylo's skin prickling with heat and arousal. When Hux spoke Kylo involuntarily groaned and pushed his fingers through Hux's lightly gelled hair. "I was," he said in a low voice. "I didn't want to wait to have your mouth on me again, baby." Hux looked an odd combination of sinful and sweet as he looked up at Kylo while sucking the head of his cock. He let Hux control the pace of this, enjoying the teasing licks and touches and just sat back to let him work. "My perfect office slut," he said with a teasing lilt. "Whenever I want this, I just have to call you over and you'll go down on me without a second thought." He groaned when Hux took him further into his mouth and Kylo pet through his hair again.

________________________________________

Hux hummed around his cock, agreeing with the statement. It was something he would have blushed madly at when they first started their arrangement, now only bringing a light flush since he discovered that he loved being Ren's office slut. He worked Ren farther into his mouth, breathing in the familiar musky mixture of Ren's skin and cologne. He took him as far as he could before pulling off of him with a wet pop, and then focused on the head while he held the base with his hand. It was turning Hux on more than it should and he was quickly filling out in his pants from his position and filled mouth.

He was taking Ren far back in his throat again when there was a loud knock on the door. Hux jumped, making a high pitched noise (it was not a scream) as he gagged and pulled off. Panic ran through him as he looked up at Ren with wide eyes on what to do.

________________________________________

There was a jump of anxiety in Kylo's chest but Hux was concealed so they weren't in any danger. He shushed Hux and looked down at him with a growing grin. "Keep going if you can," he said quietly and then called out, "Come in."

The door creaked open slowly to reveal Mark from the business development department looking as nervous as ever. "Sir, do you have a moment?"

"A quick moment. Come in and close the door." Kylo's heart raced as he pulled his chair forward a little, cutting off his view of Hux and minimizing any risk of Mark seeing behind his desk.

________________________________________

Hux looked up at him with the most confused and concerned expression, about to ask him what the fuck he was thinking when he was pushed farther under the desk and his view shrunk to Ren’s crotch. As he heard the door open he turned to look out of instinct but only saw the back of the desk. It was solid wood and completely touched the floor leaving no room for whoever just walked in to see him. Hux turned back around, greeted again by Ren’s still erect penis, wet with his spit.

The person in the room talked and it sounded like Mark. Good, no one extremely important. He took a second to try and calm his nerves trying to figure out what the fuck he was doing as he took Ren’s penis back in his mouth. After the scare and wanting to be quiet, Hux kept his ministrations of his tongue to the tip, using his hand to slowly stroke the rest of the shaft. It was absurd that this was actually happening and incredibly hot now that the initial panic was subsiding.

________________________________________

Kylo had to hold himself back from smirking as he felt Hux resume blowing him, and he kept as neutral of a face as he could, waiting for Mark to speak. He was fidgeting and looked more anxious than usual which would’ve had Kylo feeling annoyed at any other time, but now all he felt was the excitement of doing something so taboo with an unwitting audience.

“Uh… Sir, there’s an issue that was just brought to our attention,” he said not quite meeting Kylo’s eyes. That made Kylo frown even as a shiver of pleasure went up his spine at the way he felt Hux’s tongue circling the head.

“What kind of an issue?” he asked, keeping his voice steady.

“Well. You know how we’ve been in contact with Ryloth Corp and they were sent a contract to begin onboarding next year?” Kylo’s frown deepened at the mention of Ryloth. They were an enormous firm that would increase their revenue by almost fifteen percent. They’d been in talks for about two years now and had only recently reached an agreement. Kylo wondered if he’d chosen the wrong conversation to play this game with, and he reached beneath the desk, touching his hand to Hux and pushing back slightly, Hux immediately caught on and stopped. Mark swallowed thickly and then continued. “Isla down in IT just got off a call with them and they said that they’re… um. They uh…”

Mark trailed off and Kylo felt a twinge of anger. He didn’t like where this conversation was going and he didn’t like that Mark couldn’t spit it out. “Say it,” Kylo demanded.

Mark took a deep breath. “They’ve been having discussions with New Republic as well and are putting the contract on hold until they finish negotiating with them to see what the better deal is.”

“What?!” he snapped, a weight dropping through his chest and landing hard in his stomach as disbelief and shock drained any arousal out of him at the thought of losing this deal. “How did this happen? Why is this just now coming to light?” His cock was quickly softening and it became too uncomfortable to sit with it out. Not caring if the movement was suspicious, Kylo brought both hands beneath his desk and tucked himself away, zipping the fly and buckling his belt again.

Mark gave him an excuse that he barely heard. This was a multi-million dollar deal and now it was at risk of being taken away from them by some upstart competition. Going to someone else at this point in the conversation was horrible business practice and if it had been any other company, Kylo would’ve said fuck them and let it go. But it wasn’t. They were important enough that they could do whatever they wanted and First Order would bend over backwards to get their business.

Kylo got up out of his desk and paced over to the cabinet, having half a mind to pull out the bottle of scotch he kept there, but instead he just paced back. Mark was still talking but he was stuttering over his words and Kylo didn’t want to deal with it. “Shut up,” he growled as he turned on his heel to walk over to Mark.

The man seemed to shrink in on himself as Kylo approached but he had enough sense to not back away at least. When they were standing a foot apart with Kylo looking down on him, Kylo slowly brought his hand up to rest on Mark’s shoulder. “You’re going to go back to your team,” he said quietly, anger seething beneath his skin. He slid his hand over and lightly ran his fingers down to the knot of Mark’s tie. “And you’re going to fix. This. I don’t care if you have to add whatever kind of bonuses to the contract you want, or if you have to have one of your team member’s ‘quit’ and go get hired at New Republic. Fix it,” he said with a low snarl. The ‘or else’ heavily implied at the end of it. “Now get out.”

Mark nodded emphatically and hurried out of the room. As soon as the door was closed, Kylo cursed and went back to the cabinet to grab the bottle of scotch in there.

________________________________________

Hux was only half paying attention to their conversation as he worked Ren’s cock. Ren’s tone changed and he pushed him, Hux sitting back on his heels feeling the nerves coming back at how quickly things were changing. Hux flinched when Ren raised his voice. The deal with Ryloth Corp was huge and this was the worst news—let alone situation—he had witnessed during his time here. Hux was glad he backed up as Ren’s hands hastily put himself back together. He wasn’t subtle at all which worried Hux, but hopefully Mark was too distracted to notice.

Ren pushed back the chair and got up, Hux moving to hunch down worried he might be seen without Ren in the way. All he could see from where he crouched was the large glass window that overlooked the city. He could barely understand what Mark was saying now, his words jumbled. Hux had heard stories of Ren’s anger but he had never witnessed it, assuming it to be stretches of the truth since he had always been so calm and collected until now.

He stayed quiet and still under the desk until he heard the scrambling of Mark’s footsteps running for the door and the open and slam of the door as he exited. He waited a moment longer to make sure no one else was coming in then slowly climbing out from under the desk, running a hand through his mussed hair as he stood. Ren’s was standing by the liquor cabinet, his back to Hux, assumably pouring himself something. What happened was out of anyone’s direct control and from Ren’s outburst, Hux was wary to say anything to him, instead stood behind his desk, hands resting on it until Ren acknowledged his presence.

________________________________________

It was a useless feeling but Kylo felt betrayed. This acquisition had been his project from the start. He was the one who’d reached out, he was the one that took the execs out to nice dinners and private events, he was the one who’d started parsing risks and benefits, the cost of the whole thing. He poured himself a finger of scotch and drank it like a shot before before two fingers to drink properly.

When he turned around, it almost startled him to see Hux leaning against his desk looking wary and a little disapproving. Kylo sighed, his shoulders drooping as some of the anger drained from him. “This was not how I pictured our time today going,” he tried joking, but his voice was too bitter for it. Kylo bypassed his desk and walked across the room to the couch, sitting down on it and beckoning to Hux. “Come here for a moment. Help me think.”

________________________________________

No it was not. Hux’s own erection was long dead and he had no desire to try and start anything, and assumed Ren wouldn’t either. Hux moved towards the couch cautiously. Ren’s outburst had him on edge, worried it might happen again. It was a big blow to the business, and the outburst was mostly warranted, but how he snapped at Mark was ridiculous and made Hux wary of Ren’s control. Sitting on the couch he turned to face towards Ren. “Do you have any ideas?”

________________________________________

Kylo frowned slightly at Hux’s brief hesitation, and he immediately worried about Hux holding any fear of him. It was the absolute last thing he ever wanted to instill in his partners, but he was just as wary of saying sorry, knowing that it wasn’t something you could fix with a word. Hux sat facing Kylo which was not what he wanted, so he held out his arm and after another moment of hesitation, Hux moved closer, allowing Kylo to wrap his arm around his shoulders. Kylo turned his face towards Hux, pressing his nose against his hair and taking in a slow breath, the scent of Hux’s gel dominating his natural scent.

“We need to know what New Republic will offer them and how we can beat it,” he said quietly. He closed his eyes, his brows furrowed in thought as he kept his head against Hux’s. Having Hux against him helped to keep his thoughts more streamlined. He could either dwell on what happened and try to plan their next step, or he could put that dwelling focus on Hux and try to think of what to do next. It wasn’t something they could fix in a day, but he needed to come up with multiple avenues they could go from here. “What would you do?” He didn’t actually expect Hux to be of any assistance with this, but he wanted to hear his voice.

________________________________________

Hux was hesitant to move closer to Ren but he didn’t want to show him that he was nervous. He wasn’t quite scared of Ren, but he was now unpredictable. He scooted to his side and relaxed as Ren wrapped his arm around him. The touch was sweet and familiar.

“First,” he slid his arm around Ren’s back, “I would calm down then call a meeting once sober enough lead it.” He wasn’t even sure if the alcohol had hit Ren yet since he downed it so fast. “I’d get was much intel as possible on New Republic. They’re a new startup and bound to have fucked up somewhere along the way.” He didn’t know enough about the deal to give detailed advice, but Ren calming down and handling this like an adult was what he needed.

________________________________________

Kylo felt the anger rise again when Hux said he should calm down and sober up, the instinct to deny it making itself immediately present. He held his tongue though, knowing that he couldn’t turn his anger on Hux for this. Hux was right about New Republic having screwed up somewhere along the line. New businesses were never perfect, there were always stumbling blocks along the way, and industry experience would be a big selling point for FO. They just needed to present the innovation that a new business would try to angle for.

With a sigh, Kylo turned his head forward again and took a sip of the second drink he’d poured himself. “This doesn’t technically affect our current revenue, but it throws us into a standstill where we could’ve been rapidly expanding. All while giving our competition a name for themselves and drawing away other potential clients.” Kylo pinched the bridge of his nose, feeling the beginnings of a stress headache. “I’ll call a meeting tomorrow.” Looking back to Hux Kylo felt something like regret tug in his chest. As much as he wanted to take Hux home with him right now and just sleep and fuck and forget about business, he knew he couldn’t do that. A wry smile pulled at his lips and he said, “Sorry we didn’t finish getting through those spreadsheets. I’ll let you know when we can get back to it.”

________________________________________

"I can help you with the spreadsheets once things calm down," Hux responded, tightening his hold around Ren before pulling back. "I'm sure Snoke will need me, I better get back." Ren gave him a final kiss, pulling him tight against him with his hand on his neck before letting him go. It was the dullest mood he had left Ren's office in, not looking forward to dealing with the fall out.

The rest of the week was awful. Everyone was in a fowl mood and Hux had to stay late a few days. He had only seen Ren in passing and there had been no hints to them doing anything. The mood in the office made it hard to Hux to want to do anything and he even skipped on shaving.

He received a text late Thursday night telling him Ren was busy for the first part of the weekend, but he would pick him up Sunday morning for the suit fitting and that he should wear something nice. This got him thinking that maybe he should try to surprise Ren with something new. So far Ren had picked out all of Hux's lingerie and Hux had an idea of what Ren liked. Black, delicate, and luxurious. Very tasteful with no obnoxious bows or excessive details.

This is how he found himself in a Victoria's Secret Saturday afternoon with Phasma.

"Maybe you should surprise him with pink?" Phasma said holding up a lacy pair of pink panties with a large bow on the back.

"No." Hux said firmly. He hadn't worn anything pastel since the cotton panty incident and that didn't make him feel sexy at all.

"Fine, probably would clash with your pale ass anyway." She unceremoniously tossed the panties onto the table.

Hux had never been in a women's lingerie store before and it was intimidating. Mostly because of social norms and the incident that happened earlier when a sales associate told Phasma the bra she was holding up looked much too small for her and she proudly announced that it was for her flat chested friend.

Hux rounded a corner and something caught his eye. It was a dark sheer mesh that looked very thin and soft hanging in a row from a rack. It came in a few colors but Hux reached out to the black one in the front. Touching it confirmed how soft it was as it slid through his fingers. It appeared to be a leotard of sorts made out of a sheer mesh with a delicate lace overlaid in parts. It had a deep v neck and had no cups which was perfect for him. It fit the aesthetic Ren liked and Hux felt he had found his piece.

"Ooo saucy," Phasma teased coming up behind him. "That'll leave little to the imagination."

"I'll have to get something to wear under it." It was true, the whole thing was translucent and if he was going to wear this to the fitting he'd have to get panties to wear under it.

"Where are you wearing this? Date night?"

"Kind of." His face heated slightly at the thought he was wearing it to his tailors.

________________________________________

Despite being alone every weekday in his house, it felt uncomfortably empty without Hux there that Saturday. This was the first weekend in over a month that he hadn’t brought Hux over, and between the stress and isolation he felt from work, it didn’t take long for him to decided that he couldn’t stay idle that day. He texted Unamo and was glad she was available to meet for lunch. They met at a café in Beverly Hills and were able to get a semi-private table on the second floor balcony. Even though their relationship had been platonic for years, she still had a calming effect on Kylo that made him feel like he could hand over control to her and just let things happen. It wasn’t a feeling he got to experience very often anymore.

They talked about small things happening in their lives and then moved on to larger topics. She was sympathetic as he told her about the business deal that might be going south. and she had advice that gave him some hope about it all. When they were almost done with their meal he sighed and sat back in his chair, looking over her sharp features that were just barely softened by the way she wore her hair down and her casual clothes.

“Sometimes I miss being able to go to you and letting you take me out of my head,” he confessed.

She smiled at him and said, “There’s nothing keeping us from setting up a session if you were interested. It sounds like it would help you to go back to subbing now. At least for a moment.”

Kylo pursed his lips and looked out over the road as desire and nerves rose in his chest. “We could. Although at the moment I’ve promised Hux that we’ll stay monogamous while we’re together.”

Unamo raised an eyebrow at him, her gentle smile turning into more of a smirk. “You know that my sessions don’t include sex anymore. It’s closer to getting a massage, albeit an intense one, rather than being unfaithful.” She paused and tipped her head, looking at him thoughtfully. “You really like that boy don’t you?”

Kylo huffed a laugh. “Hux is the best sugar baby I’ve ever had. And one of my favorite partners in general, but that’s it. If you’re suggesting something more, you know I don’t do that.”

Unamo hummed and leaned forward to rest her chin in her hand. “That doesn’t answer the question. Do you like him?”

“Of course I like him, that’s why I’m with him right now,” he said with a slight frown. Unamo narrowed her eyes as she studied him, and he felt like she was seeing through him in that moment. It was an uncomfortable feeling and reminded him of some of the comments Krennic had made to them.

Rather than push that line of thought, Unamo asked, “Do you want to be submissive for a night? This isn’t a suggestion, but just in general. Do you miss us enough that you actually want to go back for a moment or are you just being nostalgic?”

Kylo looked away from her, his frown deepening as he thought. It was a craving he experienced from time to time and it was always exacerbated when he was stressed. When there were too many things he had to do and wanted to forget about all of it. Did he want it enough to actually do it now though? There was still a large amount of anxiety attached to the idea of submitting in general, but he knew and trusted Unamo so if it was with her…. “It’s not nostalgia,” he said looking back at her. “I want it again.”

She leaned back in her chair and took a sip of her wine. After setting it down she said, “But you don’t want to do something behind Hux’s back. Would you want to have a session with me if it were the both of you?”

The idea wasn’t something Kylo had ever thought of before and it had a spike of arousal and uncertainty going through him. It would solve the issue of being disloyal to Hux in any way and it would also be hot to see Unamo dominate Hux. But did he want Hux to see him being submissive? Not in particular. It would make him feel weak. Still the other factors had the potential to outweigh that feeling.

“Think about it,” Unamo said when he didn’t answer. “I think it’d be good for you.”

________________________________________

“You going to try it on?” Phasma asked, smugness still in her tone at how amused she found this whole ordeal.

“No.” Hux didn’t think about that. He was not going into what was predominantly a woman’s dressing room. The garment seemed to stretch and it would probably fit. “I’m not going in the fitting room. I’ll buy it and if it doesn’t fit I’ll just return it.”

Phasma picked up another leotard from the rack before holding it up to Hux, pulling at the middle. “I think the medium will fit better than the small.”

“Phasma!” he scoffed and tried to snatch the garment from her but she was too fast.

“You’re the one too embarrassed to buy panties causing a scene.”

Things only got worse when their bickering must have attracted a sales associate. A girl with an overly cheery voice approached them and Hux wanted to die. “Can I help you with anything?”

“What do you think?” Phasma started a wicked glint in her eye. “Do you think he’s a small or a medium?” she held up the medium she was holding for emphasizing.

The girl’s eyes widened a bit, not expecting that but after only missing a beat continued, “The medium. The smalls here are tiny, like really tiny. You can try it on if you’d like.”

Hux was sure he was bright red. This was a torture worse than what Ren had put him through. He wanted to throw the garment at Phasma, wooden hanger included.

“No thank you, I’ll just get the medium.”

“Is there anything else you’re looking for today?”

Hux started to tell her no but was cut off by Phasma.

“He needs matching panties.”

He nearly screamed.

They spent the next five minutes being shown what would look best with it. Hux kept wondering how well dropping the leotard and making a bolt for the door would go, but he needed that, and the panties the sales associate was showing him. Somehow Phasma ended up picking them out, getting two different ones; a thong and one that had straps that criss crossed in the back. At this point Hux would buy anything to get out of the damn store.

In line Hux hissed under his breath, “This is the last time I am taking you anywhere.” Phasma cackled.

They got lunch in the food court afterwards, Phasma claiming this is the most fun she’s had with him in a while and that he needed to lighten up. He couldn’t figure out why he was so embarrassed by this but was comfortable with having his ass eaten in front of a room of people. Was it the location or relationship that he had with Phasma? The club was in a setting where sex was what was expected. He decided it was both.

________________________________________

Kylo ended up spending most of the evening mulling over Unamo’s suggestion about having her dom both him and Hux. The more he thought about it, the more appealing it became, but at the same time, the closer he got to agreeing, the more anxiety that came with it. It was as frustrating as it was exciting and he decided to just let things be until they went to the Halloween party next weekend.

________________________________________

Sunday morning Hux showered and had to spend extra time shaving since he had gotten lazy with it that week. The medium did fit well, the majority of the garment a stretch fabric that wrapped around his body nicely. He ended up wearing the thong with it because the back of the leotard was higher cut than he originally thought, showing off the lower half of his ass. Really it showed off everything since it was sheer. He skipped garters; this time wearing a pair of thigh highs was a lace top that had a no slip guard in it, guaranteed to stay up without any assistance. He was happy with the look and hoped Ren would be pleased.

Over top of it he wore another casual outfit that Ren had bought him and mulled about the house, waiting for Ren to call or text him to say he was here.

________________________________________

On Sunday he was eager to see Hux again, and was on his way over there by 11am, texting Hux that he would be there in twenty minutes. The situational distance between them that week had been a struggle and made him realize how used to having Hux around he’d gotten. He knew he’d get more teasing comments from Krennic today, but the larger part of him didn’t care. He wanted to be with Hux. When he pulled up in front of Hux’s apartment he sent him another text saying that he’d arrived and to come meet him outside.

________________________________________

As soon as he got the text he headed towards the door. He was past the feeling of needing to not seem overeager. The underwear rode up some and wasn’t as comfortable as the ones Ren had given him but it wasn’t too bad. He was hoping that Ren wouldn’t be able to resist the sight of him in it and would bring him straight home after the fitting was done and would fuck all the sense out of him.

Ren’s car was easy to spot. He opened the door and climbed in, his stomach fluttering at the sight of Ren. It was different outside of work. Here in the car with tinted windows he could do whatever he wanted. He leaned towards him and Ren had to have been thinking the same thing as their mouths met in the middle, Ren’s hand coming up around his head to pull him close. The kiss was sloppy and intoxicating. It had only been a few days since they last did this but it felt so much longer.

________________________________________

Hux didn’t so much as greet him before he leaned over the counsel and they were kissing. Kylo sighed into the kiss, a wave of relief and giddiness flooding through him as he pushed his tongue into Hux’s mouth and cupped the back of his head. They kissed until Kylo felt breathless and pulled away, his cheeks feeling warm. His lips twitched up into a half smile. “Did you miss me, baby?” It was nice to have the feeling returned even if it felt stupid to miss him after just a few days.

________________________________________

"I did. We never got to finish what we started this week," Hux said as he sat back in his seat, giving Ren a smirk. The mood had been off all week but now that they were out of the office everything felt normal again. Ren shifted the car into drive and took off towards Krennic’s. As Hux glanced over at Ren as he drove, he felt a pull towards him, arousal lingering under skin, ready to burst at the smallest stimuli. He briefly entertained the thought of blowing Ren as he drove, the thought of leaning over the center console intoxicating. He decided it best to remain a fantasy as he could see the headline now: "First Order CEO Crashed Car While Receiving Fellatio from Intern."

________________________________________

They chatted idly as they drove to Krennic’s shop, managing to find some on street parking this time instead of going to the ramp down a few blocks. When they walked inside, Krennic was at the front desk and looked up at them with a pleased smirk.

“Boys, good to see you again,” he greeted. “Head on back, and I’ll be with you in a few minutes.

Thanking Krennic, they walked around the partition wall and went to sit on the couch, Hux cozying up to him right away. Kylo hummed and wrapped his arm around Hux’s waist, holding him close and turning to press a kiss against the side of his head. “I’m excited to see you get all dressed up for me,” he murmured. “I’ll have to take you somewhere special once it’s done.” He didn’t know where that would be yet, but they’d find some sort of event that they could be seen together at.

________________________________________

As they walked through the shop, Krennic had that lopsided grin that was both endearing and suspicious. Entering the back Hux wondered if Ren and Krennic talked at all during the week and if they discussed him at all, more than his suit but what he had on under it.

Sitting on the couch he scooted and leaned into Ren, happy to have his touch again. "Where would you take me?" Hux asked, turning his head to face him. A bespoke suit could be worn to the office if made out of the right materials and not too formal. Still, he wasn't sure if it would be noticeable how nice the suit was.

________________________________________

"Some kind of event where I can show off what a gorgeous piece of arm candy you are. I was thinking an art auction or gallery but we'll see what's going on in a couple weeks."

Before Hux had a chance to respond, Krennic came around back and clapped his hands together. "Alright, let's see what changes need to be made." He opened an armoire and pulled out a pair of pinned slacks and a button down. "Up," he said nodding to Hux. "Strip and we'll have you try these on." Kylo's heart beat a little faster now that he would get to see Hux strip down again. He hadn't given him any instructions to wear something beneath his clothes but he was curious to see if Hux would be wearing one of the pieces he'd given him anyways.

________________________________________

As Hux stood up, his heart raced with anxious energy. It was different from the last time; as Krennic was probably expecting him to be wearing something underneath it which should sooth his nerves, but it was Ren’s reaction to his surprise that had his stomach in knots. This time felt more casual and instead of facing the mirror on the platform he undressed standing on the floor turned towards Ren so he could watch. The shoes came off first then the pants, revealing that he was wearing stockings. The shirt covered his entire top and he unbuttoned it slowly, care not to reveal too much skin up the front until it was fully open and he let it slide down his shoulders. Pulling the shirt off completely he looked at Ren, wanting to see his reaction. This time getting undressed, it was an active effort not to get an erection.

________________________________________

Kylo raised an eyebrow when Hux intentionally turned to face him as he began to undress. His cheeks were flushed pink and there was a demureness to him that was uncommon these days. With his shoes off to show he was wearing stockings, Kylo watched eagerly to see the rest of what Hux had prepared. As he unbuttoned his shirt, there was nothing at first but once it got down to the lower buttons Kylo could see black lace peaking out. When Hux opened the shirt completely and slid it off his shoulders Kylo let out a sharp breath. A grin slowly spread across his face as he took in the mesh and lace body suit that Hux was wearing, a plunging neckline showing off some of his skin. “Did you buy this just for me, baby?” he purred as he relaxed back against the couch. Kylo hadn’t gifted him anything like this and he felt proud that Hux had gone out and bought his own lingerie. “Let us see the rest of you.”

________________________________________

Hux was pleased at Ren’s reaction, the look he was giving him made him want to walk over and climb onto his lap, Krennic be damned—he could watch. He stayed put and held his tongue of ‘who else would I wear this for?’ instead responded with, “It’s also for me since I’m wearing it.”

He turned slowly, letting Ren see the backside that high cut back. As he turned past Krennic he made eye contact. The lingerie was also for him in the sense he was a part of this setup, though any set could do, this one only had this effect on Ren who had the significance behind it. He stopped turning when he had made a full circle to face Ren again.

________________________________________

Arousal pulsed through Kylo’s gut at the sight of the back and how far the outfit and thong rode up on him. He knew they were there for the fitting but for a moment Kylo didn’t care. Spreading his knees, Kylo reached out a hand and said, “Come here, kitten.” Hux looked pleased with himself as he stepped between Kylo’s knees. Kylo hummed as he rubbed his hands up Hux’s thighs and then slid around to grab his ass. “Precious thing,” Kylo said quietly as he looked down Hux’s body. With a wicked grin he looked up to Hux’s eyes and pulled apart his cheeks, Hux sucking in a breath when the fabric slipped between them. “What do you think, Krennic?” he asked, still meeting Hux’s eyes. “Isn’t he lovely?”

“Yes, very,” Krennic said from where he was still standing. “As fun as it would be to watch you toy with him, we do have business here.” His words suggested boredom or even annoyance, but Kylo heard the interest in his tone. He let go of Hux’s ass and slid his fingers beneath the mesh, pulling it from his crack so that it laid nicely again.

“Maybe we’ll have to arrange a time for you to watch when there isn’t business,” Kylo said, smirking at Hux. It would be completely up to Hux but it was fun to see him blush before Kylo brought his hands back to his lap.

________________________________________

Hux gave a glance towards Krennic before sauntering over towards Ren, feeling confident in the lace. He bit his lip as Ren grabbed his ass then gasped as he pulled his cheeks apart. It was further than he thought Ren would go and it made him flush and his cock stir. He hoped it wasn’t enough to be noticeable but it was going to be a problem keeping it down now. As Ren slid his fingers under the fabric Hux gave him a look he hoped portrayed that he was going to climb on his lap after this no matter the setting.

As he let him go and he stood up straight again, Ren brought up the idea they had tossed around. The last time he was here he decided that he wanted it, maybe even more than just letting him watch. As he turned and walked over to the platform, he looked at Krennic to see his reaction to Ren’s idea.

________________________________________

Krennic seemed genuinely caught off guard by the suggestion and looked from Kylo over to Hux with a raised brow. Setting the shirt down and handing the pants over to Hux to try on he asked, “Are you just trying to get a rise out of Hux here, or is that an offer?”

Kylo looked over at Hux to see if he was going to protest the idea of it being an offer, but when he wasn’t forthcoming with an answer and just pulled on the pants, Kylo grinned back at Krennic. “An offer if you’re interested.”

Krennic chuckled. “I am very interested. Hux, how would you feel to have me watching you and Ren play together?”

________________________________________

So Ren hadn’t run this by Krennic at all. His genuine surprise to the offer was amusing and made Hux feel proud. “I would enjoy it. I like being watched, sometimes touched,” He said was a smug smile, finally feeling comfortable in the kink. He knew in the actual setting he’d probably be flushed and embarrassed over it, but that was part of the fun he’d learned.

He had put on the pants and turned towards the mirror to see himself. It was an unusual look, the prototype pants worn over the lace leotard. It was something he didn’t realize he wanted until now, wearing this under the finished suit pants with no shirt would be exceptionally sexy.

________________________________________

Krennic gave a genuine smile to both Hux and Kylo as he had Hux step onto the pedestal and then crouched to start adjusting the pins. “You flatter me. I’d have thought I was too old for that game anymore, yet here you both are with interest. It’s always been fascinating to me to watch someone get taken apart by pleasure, so do let me know when you might want to do this.”

Kylo watched as Krennic adjusted the trousers on Hux and appreciated the contrast of material between them and the body suit. He couldn’t wait to get Hux home and fuck him. “Next weekend is Unamo’s Halloween event and I think we’ll be too tired to do it that Sunday. Maybe the following weekend? Of course if weekends are too busy for you, we could always do it on a weeknight.”

Krennic stood back and looked over what he’d done before circling around Hux to make sure things were how he wanted them. “A week day might work better for me, but I can make time on weekends as well.” Putting a pin in the fabric against Hux’s waist, Krennic asked. “What’s this year’s theme? No matter what it is it’ll be better than that damn heaven and hell theme she did last year. Of all the basic categories to choose from…”

Kylo laughed, mildly agreeing that the theme had been corny just because of how overdone it’s been in the past, but there were some good costumes all the same. “Lingerie and pet play is this year’s, encouraging unique animals so it’s not just a bunch of twinky pups.”

________________________________________

Once again Hux was reminded that he had walked into a scene that had been going on for years and people who had known each other for years. He had only been here a few months and while he loved it he still felt like a baby to it. Ren had said he liked how Hux was new to it and enjoyed experiencing things with him but he still wished he was more experienced in it.

Hux should have put two and two together, that it was around Halloween and the fetish party would also be a costume party. He huffed a laugh at the heaven and hell theme, knowing out of the two Ren would most likely want to dress him up as an innocent angle to corrupt. He was already planning on wearing some form of lingerie, but pet play? When they said pets his mind first went to girls in skimpy outfits and cat ears instead puppy play, though he had seen more of the first.

“What are you going to wear?” He asked Ren, looking at him through the mirror. The party was in a week and if Ren hadn’t mentioned anything, he most likely already had their outfits ordered.

________________________________________

Kylo looked over to meet Hux’s eyes in the mirror and smirked. “Something you’ll like,” he said with a wink. He’d ordered matching lingerie sets for the two of them earlier in the week and was looking forward to see Hux’s reaction to them. It would be the first time that Hux would be seeing him in clothes that weren’t appropriate to be seen in public in. “You’ll find out on Friday or Saturday when you come over. I supposed I should ask how you feel about wearing a tail plug in public though.”

________________________________________

His eyes widened at the surprise. “A…tail plug?” Maybe this wasn’t the best place to be having this conversation as Krennic laughed. His face was red again. He knew what a tail plug was, and thinking of the theme he should have expected this. “I’ll have to think about it.” He’d worn plenty of plugs before but never a tail plug and he wanted to try one on before deciding if he was comfortable wearing one to the party. Krennic finished fitting the pants and moved onto the shirt.

________________________________________

Kylo’s eyes darted over to Krennic when he laughed and then back to Hux with a grin. “I already have it, so you can try it out when we’re home.” It was always a treat to get Hux to blush like this, but he didn’t press it as Krennic adjusted a few areas of the shirt. Even with the visible pins Kylo knew that he’d look stunning in this, and he couldn’t wait to see the jacket with it.

After a few minutes on the shirt, Krennic went back to the armoire and pulled out two jackets, one burgundy and one black. Kylo sighed at the sight of them, eager to see Hux try them on. “Black first,” he told Krennic.

Krennic shot him a dirty look, “Don’t tell me what to do, boy.” Kylo rolled his eyes, but Krennic ended up doing the black jacket first anyways. It was a gorgeously deep black wool and, as Krennic promised, was accented with gold silk. Kylo had expected the silk to be lining everything from the collar to the pockets, but instead it was contained to just four, thin silk bands around the left arm near his wrist. It was something he hadn’t seen done before and he found himself loving the simplicity yet boldness of it. Immediately Kylo could see that the length of the arms and jacket were perfect so it would just come down to Krennic nitpicking the fit around the chest and waist.

“I love it, Krennic. Impressive as always. What do you think, Hux?”

________________________________________

Hux slid on the suit jacket and instantly could feel how much better it was than his store bought suits. It didn’t pull weirdly anywhere and was flattering. He was always iffy about being small, knowing it was a look some people liked, but there was always an allure to being larger and muscular. Since starting this thing with Ren and being dressed up he’d learned to enjoy his body more and this suit had lightly padded shoulders and a fitted waist. He looked good. The jacket seemed fairly traditional except for the bands of gold around the arm. The gold was a bright contrast against the black and it was loud yet subtle at the same time. “Is there any meaning behind these?” He asked as his traced his finger over the silk.

________________________________________

Krennic stood behind Hux and reached his arms around his waist to tug on the bottom of the jacket as he watched the fit change in the mirror. “The meaning,” he said as he brought his arms back to himself and swept his hand down the back, “is fashion.” Kylo almost snorted at the answer and how much of a cop out it was to avoid saying there was no meaning. After putting a few pins into, Krennic took that jacket off of Hux and helped him try on the burgundy one. It was a good match with the black pants and undershirt, and it was more casual than the black one was. This was a jacket that could be worn in almost any situation, almost falling into the blazer category rather than suit.

Once Krennic was finished with that as well, he had Hux take off all of the various pieces until he was left in the sheer leotard and stockings. Before Hux could go back to his clothes, Kylo got up and caught him as he stepped off the platform. Turning him to face the mirror, he stood behind Hux and wrapped his arms around his front, stroking his fingers down his stomach to the curve of the leg hole. “Don’t we make a pretty picture,” he murmured against Hux’s ear before kissing just below it. He loved the contrast of himself in trousers and a button down with Hux in nothing but lingerie. “Maybe when we go home, I should fuck in you front of a mirror so you can see how pretty you look while getting fucked.”

________________________________________

Hux liked the burgundy jacket more than he expected. He didn’t feel overly flashy in it and the fit made it all the more lovely. When he stepped off the platform Ren wrapped his arm around him and pulled in front of the mirror. Once again he looked like a high class escort next to Ren. The lace leotard was slimming with a black band around the waist and curved hems giving him the illusion of curves. He refused to think about the thought of Ren fucking him in front of a mirror. They’d have to pull over a chair or they could stand with Ren holding up Hux’s leg.

Hux turned around to face Ren. Inches from his face he could smell his cologne and it was intoxicating and such a tease that he was this close to him and couldn’t have him yet. “I’d let you fuck me just about anywhere right now,” he admitted, voice low enough that Krennic couldn’t hear him. The week had been rough after their ruined escapade in the office and he wasn’t used to going a full week without him.

________________________________________

Kylo touched his hand to Hux’s shoulder and ran the flat of his palm down his chest to his stomach, and then brought it back up to rub a finger in circles over his nipple. “Be careful with statements like that, or I might end up pulling over and fucking you on the side of the freeway,” Kylo said just as quietly. He leaned in to catch Hux’s lips in a kiss, his other hand sliding to cup his ass and hold him close. Hux gasped into his mouth when Kylo squeezed his nipple, and Kylo took the opportunity to bite Hux’s lower lip.

“I know I said I wanted to watch, but I do still have a business to run right now,” Krennic said from across the room.

________________________________________

Hux thought he had more composure than this but apparently not as he let out a low whimper at the thought of being fucked along the side of the freeway. This was dangerous and he was getting hard without any pants on. He startled at Krennic appearing again, thankful Ren’s body was in between them. Krennic would see him fully eventually but he’d rather stay composed for the rest of the fitting.

________________________________________

Kylo pulled away from Hux, savoring the light flush on his cheeks and slick lips. “We’ll leave you to it then,” Kylo to him while still grinning at Hux. He gave his ass a hard pat and then stepped back to let him get dressed. “Do you want to set a time frame on the finished pieces or do you want to just text me when they’re done.”

Krennic waved his hand dismissively and said, “I’ll message you. Now go, you have things to do.”

Watching Hux get dressed Kylo said, “I’ll send you some possible dates for getting together.” Once Hux’s shoes were on he waved to Krennic. “We’ll see you soon then.”

________________________________________

As they left he thanked Krennic and said he was looking forward to their next meeting. On the way back to the car Hux asked, “Are we stopping anywhere else or going to your place?” He was desperate and knew he sounded it but didn’t care anymore.

________________________________________

“We’re going to my place,” Kylo said as they drove out of downtown and onto the freeway. Ways to fuck Hux were already going through his mind and he kept coming back to the idea of fucking him in front of a mirror. They hadn’t fucked standing up yet and that was always a fun angle to use. Especially if Hux’s hands were bound above his head. Partway through the drive Kylo looked over at Hux and then back to the road. “Do you want to wear that bodysuit again or are you ok with me buying a replacement?”

________________________________________

Hux felt like a teenager again, arousal pulsing through him just from looking at Ren. If Ren was considering buying a replacement it meant he wanted to ruin this one, something Hux was more than okay with. He liked this bodysuit and he could probably find the same one online. “I’m fine with a replacement. Planning on ruining it?” He grinned.

________________________________________

“Yes,” Kylo answered, grinning back at Hux before looking back to the road and gunning it.


	15. Balcony

Kylo sped for most of the drive home until they finally reached his gate and they pulled into the garage. As soon as they were inside with the door closed behind them, Kylo grabbed Hux’s wrist and pulled him around so his back was against the door. Pinning him there, Kylo kissed him hard and groaned into his mouth at the contact. Hux’s hands came up to rest on his hips and his cock twitched in anticipation. He grinded his hips against Hux’s until the arousal had his cock filling out.

Pulling away from the kiss, Kylo murmured, “You’re going to take off everything but the lingerie and go wait for me on the balcony. I’ll be out there with you in a minute.” With one more kiss, Kylo stepped back and headed towards the bedroom, trusting Hux would follow his instructions. He wanted to fuck him standing up and bound that way, so he needed a few things to make that happen. In the bedroom, he undressed completely and then grabbed the wrist cuffs, a short chain, lube, and a condom. With everything he needed he went to join Hux outside.

________________________________________

Hux moaned loudly as he was shoved against the wall, the force of it sending a strong pang of arousal through him. He hadn’t expected the balcony with the talk of fucking in front of a mirror but he wasn’t going to protest, excited to see what Ren was planning. He moved in a hurry, not sure how long Ren would take. He removed all of his clothes and messily folded them onto the counter before walking outside. He glanced towards the bedroom on his way out but couldn’t see Ren from the angle.

He wanted to look good for Ren when he came out. He didn’t want to sit because then he’d have to stand back up so he leaned against the balcony railing. It was slightly embracing at how fast he got hard from the contact in the foyer after he let go of his control. He rubbed his cock through the lace and groaned at the contact. The outline and shape of it was clear through the thin mesh, hoping Ren would enjoy the sight.

________________________________________

Kylo stepped out onto the balcony to see Hux leaning back against it and rubbing his cock before taking away his hand when he saw Kylo. His cock was hard and straining against the fabric and Kylo desperately wanted to see how it would look without the thong covering it. With no concerns for his own modesty, Kylo strode over to Hux and set the lube and condom on the wide railing. Stepping into Hux’s space he rubbed his palm over Hux’s dick and squeezed it through the thin fabric. He was an idiot for trying to avoid this the other day and now he regretted not having more time to play with Hux. “So hard for me already and we haven’t even started,” he purred.

“Give me your wrists.” Hux held out his wrists for Kylo to attach the cuffs to and once they were secure, he clipped the chain between them and guided Hux a few feet over until they were beneath one of the hooks designated for hanging plants from. It wouldn’t be strong enough to hold Hux’s weight, but it’d be perfect for keeping his arms above his head. Kylo leaned in to kiss Hux slow and deep before turning him to face the view and lifting his arms above his head. Kylo had to stand on his tiptoes to reach, but he was able to slip the center of the chain over the hook so that Hux was forced to keep his arms stretched up above him.

________________________________________

Hux felt another wave of arousal as Ren stepped onto the balcony complexly nude. He hissed as Ren’s hand gripped him tightly. “That’s because you’re a tease.” He didn’t hesitate to hand over his wrists, excited to be doing bondage of some form. He was intrigued by the chain, wondering what Ren would attach it to and was thrilled to find it a hook on the ceiling. The hook didn’t look strong enough to actually hold his weight so he’d have to be careful to not pull on it too much.

As Ren pulled the chain and his arms up, hooking it on, he felt that he was losing control already. After the week he was going straight to fucking him on the balcony with his hands tied above his head and it was setting every nerve in Hux’s body on fire. The length of the chain stretched him so that his arms were fully stretched and if he wanted to move at all he had to lean onto his toes. It left his body open and exposed to Ren who was standing somewhere behind him. Hux stood on his toes and tilted his hips back into Ren, Ren’s dick sliding over Hux’s ass as he pressed against him to slot their bodies together.

________________________________________

Kylo let out a harsh breath as Hux ground his ass back against him, and he rubbed against him for a moment but could hardly wait any longer to get his cock inside of him. He stepped back and spanked Hux once. “Desperate,” he admonished as he walked over to grab the lube and condom from where he’d set them. He took a moment to just stand a few feet away and look at Hux from the front, strung up for anyone to see if the view allowed it. “You make a pretty decoration,” he said with a smirk. I should invest in a stronger hook and then throw a party out here with you as the centerpiece like this.”

He walked over to Hux and set the condom and lube at his feet before he slipped his fingers beneath the mess. He let it slide between his fingers for a moment, brushing his knuckles across Hux’s ass, and then digging his nails into the delicate fabric and ripping it. With a small hole started Kylo was able to widen it across until it was at the hems, and after a brief struggle with that he was able to tear both hems as well, leaving it completely open at the bottom and giving him free access to both his ass and dick. He hooked his thumbs under the straps of the thong and pulled it down until it was at Hux’s ankles. “Much better,” he said as he picked up the lube and slicked some of his fingers.

________________________________________

He was desperate, he had been desperate all day and now was so close to getting what he wanted. The idea of him as a centerpiece had him twisting on the chain as he leaked into the panties. People could come and go by him as they pleased, doing whatever they wanted and he'd be trapped to the hook. "You should," Hux added his pleasure of the idea, even if it probably wouldn't happen realistically.

Ren’s hand went up under the fabric and Hux sucked in his breath, holding it while Ren tore the fabric. They probably could have managed pushing the fabric to the side but Ren had to be aggressive and it sent a shiver through him. His body felt sensitive and even the light breeze was a tease over his cock that now hung freely from the panties that he kicked off his ankles. Ren’s slick fingers were soon rubbing down his crack, massaging and teasing over his hole. Hux pressed back into his hand and he finally slipped one in. He let out an ‘ah!’ as it went in easy, his body ready and willing.

________________________________________

Kylo's finger slid easily into Hux's ass and he didn't waste time pushing a second one into him as well. "Feel how easy you take me now? Imagine if I fucked your every day, how easy it would be for me to barely prep you before sliding my cock into your ass." He scissored his fingers inside of hux, stretching and teasing him with shallow thrusts. Once that was easy he started thrusting three fingers inside of Hux while his other hand wrapped around his front and grazed up his thighs and over his cock, stroking the skin around it without touching him.

Hux's cock was straining upwards, leaking against the mesh that was still draped over it and his breaths became heavy as Kylo played with his hole. When Hux's legs trembled for a moment, Kylo took his fingers out and put on the condom, slicking it with more lube and teasing it along his crack. Leaning in to brush his lips against the shell of Hux's ear he whispered, "Ask me to fuck you, baby."

________________________________________

The thought of Ren fucking him daily made his dick twitch, not only because it was hot but because Ren had the desire to do it daily. Hux was panting with a slight sheen of sweat coating his causing the lace to stick to his skin. He was hanging on the chain more than he probably should but it was hard when his legs started to tremble not to lean on it.

Finally Ren removed his fingers and Hux could hear him putting on the condom as he hung as slack as he would risk with his ass tilted back. When he felt Ren’s cock pressing up against his crack, he lifted his head. Ren’s breath against his ear made him shiver. He needed this. “Please fuck me daddy,” he whined as he turned his head back towards Ren. He could only see him slightly and Ren kissed the corner of his mouth he could reach before pulling away and using his one hand to pry open Hux’s cheek, the other holding his cock as he pressed into his hole. The stretch was tight but Ren went slow and it was true, Hux’s body had gotten used to taking Ren, his muscles relaxing at the intrusion that was familiar.

Once he was inside his hands moved to Hux’s hips, gripping him firmly and pulling him to tilt them more. Sex while standing up was hard but was a lot easier when you were the same height, which they almost were. He felt Ren bottom out, his hips pressing against Hux’s ass.

________________________________________

Kylo groaned low in his throat as he bottomed out, his body flushing with heat at the pleasure of have Hux wrapped around his cock again. "Fuck, baby, you feel so good," he murmured. He pulled out carefully and then pushed in just a bit faster than when he first entered him, and then pulled out again, repeating the process until he was thrusting in and out of Hux quick enough that their skin slapped together on each thrust. Tipping his head down against Hux's he kept up a string of dirty talk as he fucked him, telling him how much of a whore he was for letting him do this to him without a second thought. He kept one hand on Hux's hip to steady him while his other hand came up to wander across Hux's chest. He slid the flat of his palm up Hux's chest until he reached his neck and then wrapped his fingers around it, lightly squeezing. "Tell you're a slut," he said as his hips slapped against Hux's ass. "Tell me you're mine."

________________________________________

As Ren picked up his pace, Hux began to let a string of noises out on every thrust, varying in pitch and volume depending on how Ren tilted in him. His sketch felt tight as over hot as pleasure built inside him. Looking down his cock was covered by the lace of the garment; unable to fully see it but the wet spot glistening slightly at the tip was clearly visible where he had leaked onto the garment.

Hux’s nipples stiffened at the feeling of Ren running his hand up his chest, instead wrapping around his neck. “I’m a slut,” he moaned. “I’m your slut, all yours.” It was true; he’d do just about anything sexual Ren asked of him whenever he asked. They had played around with others but he was still all Ren’s.

As Ren’s speed picked up he felt himself getting closer to the edge as his cock throbbed untouched. “Please touch my cock daddy,” he begged, needing Ren’s hand on him.

________________________________________

Hux telling him he was Kylo’s slut had a shiver going through Kylo as he got closer to edge. “You’re mine,” he growled in response. He let out a short laugh that was more just a huff when Hux asked him to touch him. “Not yet, baby. Daddy’s gonna fill you up first.” He kept up the relentless pace and wished that he was bare then and could really come in Hux’s ass. Watch it leak out of him and then push his tongue into his ass, eating him out.

Kylo wasn’t going to last as long as he’d wanted to and felt his orgasm building in him, and he decided he’d rather chase the pleasure than tease Hux any longer. With a few more hard thrusts, the pleasure built enough to have his balls tightening and then he was coming. He moaned loud as he came, his cock pulsing inside of Hux as he pumped himself shallowly in and out of his ass. He sighed as he finished, giving himself a quick moment to enjoy the relaxation that followed. When Hux whined and squirmed on his cock though, he shifted so his chest was flush against Hux’s back, and he wrapped his hand around Hux’s cock while the other one came down to slip beneath the lace and toy with a nipple. “Such a good slut for me, aren’t you baby?” he murmured as he stroked Hux’s cock in short, tight movements. “My lovely whore.”

________________________________________

Hux groaned at the thought of Ren filling him up. He could come in him but the condom would keep him from truly filling him. His mind wandered to the thought of Ren’s party fantasy, where Ren could come inside him then leave him hanging on the balcony with come dripping down his thighs. They had been together two months now and he needed to bring up the possibility to ditching condom after this.

Ren’s thrusting became erratic as he panted on his neck. The grip on Hux’s thighs tightened only arousing him further as Ren came. There was a thrill of being used for Ren’s pleasure and him coming inside of him while Hux was still hard and leaking. As Ren pulled him to him he rested his head back onto Ren’s shoulder as the beam above them creaked as he leaned back and arched into Ren’s touch. He was losing feeling in his arms but it was on the back of his mind with Ren’s fingers grazing over his body. “Mm- yes daddy I’m your whore,” he squirmed as Ren pinched his nipple, his ass clenching down around Ren’s still cock. “Please daddy I need to come.”

________________________________________

The sound of Hux’s voice as he got closer to his own climax had Kylo’s cock giving one was twitch inside of him. His voice sounded so sexy when it was pitch just a little high as he called him ‘daddy’ and yet still rough with arousal. Kylo stroked him earnestly as he pinched and tugged on Hux’s nipple. “Come for me, baby. Show me how much you love being used,” Kylo said against Hux’s ear. It didn’t take much longer before Hux’s back arched, tensing his body as his orgasm hit him. He cried out as he spilled over Kylo’s fist on the mesh of the body suit still draped over his cock. “Good,” Kylo praised. “So good for me.”

________________________________________

It only took a few moments of steady tight thrusting before Hux was sent over the edge. His legs trembled and felt weak as he leaned back against Ren, dangling from the chain. There was a crack and suddenly Hux was falling. He hadn’t even realized he had given up on the use of his legs. Ren’s arms were already around him and he scrambled to grab him and keep him up as the chain and hook fell down onto him. The chain hitting him didn’t hurt much but his arms suddenly shifting positions was unpleasant and he groaned as who was holding him up under his arms Ren laughed.

His legs felt like jelly as he moved them to stand up again, Ren steadying him. “You should put one of these in the bedroom,” he said as he rolled his shoulders and stretched his arms, the chain and planter hook still attached to the cuffs.

________________________________________

Kylo laughed again at Hux’s comment before looking up at where the hook had been pulled from the overhang. There was a chunk of wood that had been pulled out with it that would need to be patched up. “I probably shouldn’t have improvised a hook,” he said as kept Hux steady and then turned him to face Kylo. He unbuckled the cuffs from his wrists, looking up at him with a small grin. “I can get one installed. So you liked the position enough that you want to do it again?”

________________________________________

Once his hands were free he rubbed his arms, massaging the muscles as blood came back into them. “Yes, and I want to be able to actually hang from it. You could hold my legs up, or even get a sex swing.” There really were a lot of possibilities from having a hook strong enough to hold a person in the bedroom. They could even attack the spreader bar to it like he had seen in porn.

________________________________________

“I’ll see what I can do,” he said with amusement. It made him happy to know that Hux was interested in these kinds of things and was thinking of ways to push it further. Picking up what’d they’d brought outside, they went back into the house and to the bedroom. Kylo pulled the torn bodysuit off of Hux with every intention of buying him a new one—they really suited his frame and added a new level of femininity to him—and let Hux clean himself up. Climbing onto the bed, Kylo reclined against the headboard and waited for Hux to join him, looking around the room to see where a hook could possibly fit. He didn’t have company over that often and it might be worth just turning one of the downstairs bedrooms into a playroom. When Hux came out of the bathroom, he got onto the bed with Kylo, sitting next to him and letting Kylo wrap his arms around him. “I forgot to mention it earlier with everything… going on, but next weekend is another fetish party with a Halloween theme. Lingerie and pet play like I mentioned at Krennic’s. You’re available next weekend, aren’t you?”

________________________________________

Hux wiped up with a wet towel then climbed onto the bed, settling again Ren. It was nice to be able to lay with him and enjoy his body heat. “It’s next weekend?” He knew there was another party coming up but he didn’t realize it was so soon. He didn’t have plans. Since starting this with Ren he and stopped making plans other than last minute ones in case Ren wanted to do something. That was bad and he should probably stop doing that. “I can go. I assume you already have whatever I’m wearing?”

________________________________________

Kylo absently stroked his fingers along Hux’s arm as they rested. “I don’t have it yet, but it’s in the mail. We’ll have matching outfits.” Hux’s outfit would be similar to the lingerie he’d worn to the last party but more elaborate this time. Kylo also had a pair of ears and a tail plug in case he’d be willing to wear them. Kylo thought it’d look adorable and a bit juvenile on him, and was looking forward to Hux’s reaction to seeing them whether he decided to wear them or not. Kylo’s own outfit would include stockings, panties, and a girdle rather than a garter belt. No bra either, although he’s been told he’s got the tits to fill one out in the past. “For as often as I dress you in lingerie have you ever imagined me in it?” he asked curiously.

________________________________________

The thought of matching outfits was cheesy yet endearing, and should further show everyone at the club they were together which Hux loved. He was proud to be with Ren and proud that Ren was his. The comment about lingerie caught him off guard. Ren’s version of lingerie was a tailored suit and had only entertained the idea in passing. He would look amazing in it. Maybe not in the same styles Hux wore, but Hux wanted to see him in thigh highs, something he decided everyone looks good in. Ren’s legs were muscular and he could imagine what they’d look like wrapped in lace and sheer silk. “It’s crossed my mind,” he said, a grin spreading over his face. “Are you going to wear some? What does the outfit look like?”

________________________________________

Kylo laughed softly and turned his face towards Hux, burying his nose in his hair for a moment. “Yes. It’ll be black of course. And both of ours follow the newer trend of a lot of thick, overlaying straps. If you liked the set you wore to the first party, you’ll like these. Although if you thought my swimsuit the other weekend was a bit much just wait till you see my cock try to fit in panties.” It was impossible for him to wear ones that were meant for women, because no matter what size they were they never sat right on his hips. When he was younger he used to tuck his dick just to make them work, giving him a very deep appreciation for drag queens who did it all the time. “I brought it up briefly when we were with Krennic, but did you want to wear a tail plug? It’s sitting in one of the closet drawers right now if you wanted to try it.” He’d thought about going with the kitten theme, but didn’t want to over do the nickname so instead he’d gone with a fox tail to match Hux’s hair.

________________________________________

Hux was trying to imagine Ren in what he wore to the last party. Hux’s mind kept doing back to how the bralette would barely cover him. The idea of a lot of large straps would have a bondage look to it and he was extremely excited both for the party and to see Ren in a pair of panties. Ren was large even when flaccid and the thought of him spilling out of a pair of tight black panties was hot. “I’m looking forwards to it.”

If he was going to wear a tail plug he needed to try it out first and now was actually a good time to try it since his ass was already stretched. He was spent and didn’t want to do anything else sexual, so the plug would be a bit of an annoyance but better now than right before the club. “Might as well try it now.”

Ren got up off the bed and disappeared into the closet. Hux moved to the edge of the bed so his legs were hanging off it as he waited for Ren to come back. His eyes went to it instantly. It was large and fluffy and a bright reddish orange. “You got me a fox tail plug,” he stated blandly. There was something cheesy and horrible about the fact it would match his hair, yet at the same time it was genius.

________________________________________

Kylo grinned wide at Hux’s comment and twirled the plug to spin the tail in his hand. “I thought you’d enjoy playing something other than ‘kitten.’ So you get to my little fox instead,” he teased. He handed it off to Hux so he could examine it, watching as he ran the tail end through his hand. “Do you want to put it in yourself or would you like me to do it for you?”

________________________________________

While Hux wouldn't mind being Ren's "kitten" he wouldn't be one of the many kittens that were sure to be there. That and the chance of there being another redheaded fox there was slim.

The trail was incredibly soft, softer than he expected. As fun as it would be for Ren to put it in him, he wanted to get it in then out. "I'll do it." Hux took the plug and headed to the bathroom to rinse it off and get a towel. He took the lube off the nightstand as he climbed back into the bed, laying out the towel then laying on his back legs spread. It was easier to get it in on his back as he was able to fully relax his muscles. Ren eyed him from the other side of the bed as he slicked up the plug, warming it. The plug was medium sized, large enough it would stay in no problem but not large enough it would be too much of a hassle. He brought it between his legs and ran it over his hole before pressing it in. He looked up and made eye contact with Ren as he slowly thrusted it in and out working it into him.

________________________________________

Watching Hux insert the toy into himself was hotter than Kylo expected it to be. He leaned back on his arm and watched as Hux slowly worked the toy into himself in what where essentially teasing movements. “Maybe this should be a game we play some time,” he said thoughtfully. “Me giving you a toy and telling you how to fuck yourself with it as I watched.” Hux didn’t spend too much time with the toy though and had it fully inside of him within a minute. Before he got up, Kylo reached over and tugged lightly on the tail, watching Hux’s ass reflexively clench on the intrusion. He looked cute spread out on his back with a tail between his legs.

________________________________________

A game like that could be fun, though he'd rather spend his time with Ren with Ren’s hands on him. "We could do that."

Ren's dick was thicker than the widest part and it went in easily after a few gentle thrusts. He was still sensitive from earlier and he gasped when Ren pulled on it, giving him a glare. He wondered if this was anything like what Millicent felt like when someone playfully tugged on her tail. He slowly sat up, knowing it was difficult to move at first with a solid object in him. Plugs were one thing he had plenty of experience with. He climbed off the bed and took a step. The weight of the tail pulled on the plug and shifted every time he took a step. In front of the mirror he turned around.

"It's not quite in the right place of a tail." Tails were supposed to stick out of the tailbone, not asshole. But that wasn't really the point of this.

________________________________________

Kylo grinned as he walked up to Hux, standing in front of him so he could reach around him and grab the tail, swishing it against Hux’s thigh. Hux sucked in a breath at the movement, his hands coming up to grab Kylo’s hips. “No it’s not. But this is more fun.” He pressed lightly against the base, pushing it into Hux before running his hand along the tail, lifting it before letting it fall back down. He loved the way it looked against Hux’s skin and he was tempted to go grab the fox ear headband from the drawer as well. “Plus if you wear a plug it means I could fuck you at the club without having to prep you first. How would you feel if I fucked you in front of a crowd?”

________________________________________

Every movement of the tail shifted the plug as Ren played with it. It didn’t quick stimulate his prostate but something being inside of him was erotic. Ren saying he could fuck him at the club sent a wave of arousal through him. “You would do that?” He moved his hands from Ren’s waist up his chest to rest on his chest as Ren’s hands gripped his ass. Last time Ren didn’t take his dick out at all, but that didn’t mean he was always like that there. “I’d like you to fuck me there daddy,” he said, voice low as he looked up at Ren. It was interesting how fast he had fallen into this. If two months ago he was told he would comfortably be calling someone daddy and asking them to fuck him in front of a room full of people he would have laughed. Since starting his exploration into exhibitionism he founds that he did highly enjoy it and was comfortable having Ren fuck him in front of a crowd.

________________________________________

Every time Hux called him daddy outside of sex or without being prompted it set butterflies off in Kylo’s stomach. Gently playing with Hux’s ass he said, “Anything for you, baby.” As soon as the words were out he felt like they were far too cheesy to say out loud, but he wasn’t about to take them back. He leaned in and captured Hux’s lips in a deep and lazy kiss, moaning softly into his mouth. “Come back to the bed,” he said stepping back and taking Hux’s hand in his. He had Hux lie down on his stomach so that Kylo could lie on his side next to him and pet his hand down his spine to his ass and then to stroke down the tail. Flipping it so it went up his back, Kylo played with it, brushing the end over Hux’s lower back. “This is cute,” he said.

________________________________________

Hux leaned into Ren’s touch, melting into the kiss. The way he called him baby felt more endearing and less like a play of power, and he wondered how far anything went. Hux let Ren lead him onto the bed, lying down next to him. The soft touches felt wonderful and relaxing. He’d admit the tail was cute, something he hadn’t considered trying before. “I can wear it to the club. Maybe you should put it in while we’re there.” Sitting the car with a plug in wouldn’t be fun.

________________________________________

For a moment he thought Hux meant that Kylo should wear the plug while they were there, and he was startled by the suggestion, but then the words rearranged themselves in his mind and he understood. “I can do that. We’ll need to prep you a bit here though to make it easier.” He kept lightly stroking Hux’s back and thought on his momentary misinterpretation. Hux had never suggested or shown any interest in doing anything with Kylo’s ass, and while he was glad for it, he wondered if it was an actual preference or if he just assumed correctly that it wasn’t something their dynamic allowed for. “For normal relationships, do you always bottom or do you switch?” he asked curiously. It was a question that would probably lead somewhere Kylo didn’t want to go, but he was curious now.

________________________________________

The question came out of nowhere and while he had an answer, the reason to why Ren was asking concerned him. Why suddenly ask now? Was he planning on changing something? “I enjoy receiving but I normally switch with my partners. Why do you ask?” He enjoyed having his ass played with which lead being on the receiving end of anal sex the majority of the time in relationships, but he still fucked most of his partners. Ren was the first one who wasn’t a one night stand who had penetrated him but hadn’t been penetrated himself.

________________________________________

Kylo dropped his gaze from Hux's to watch the movement of his hand instead. He shrugged and said, "Just curious." He didn't know why he brought this up but he felt that this wasn't going to be a one and done question so he added, "I've never asked your preference before and just assumed from the beginning." He almost wanted to ask if Hux had thought about penetrating him before, but he wasn't that comfortable with this topic yet. If Hux asked him about it he wouldn't lie but he wasn't going to guide him to that question more than he already had.

________________________________________

Hux watched Ren’s gaze wander down his body. He had guys assume his preference before. They were usually larger guys who looked at him as a twink. They were right on both accounts. Still, he'd end up penetrating them one time or another. Ren had said he used to be a real slut back in the day, and there was no way he never received. Hux could continue assuming it was just the dynamic of their relationship, but Ren brought this up.

"I'm fine with receiving, I enjoy it. Do you not enjoy being in that end or is it the nature of our relationship? You've never given any hints of wanting it so I haven't asked." He might be overstepping his bounds but if they could fuck in front of a room full of people, they could talk about this.

________________________________________

Kylo's chest felt tight as they laid there talking about this. Conversations like this had never come up with past sugar babies and that was how he wanted it to be, but Hux was continuously breaking a lot of his boundary rules. And it was completely on Kylo for not enforcing those boundaries. Kylo took a slow deep breath as he pulled the tail through his hand again before letting it drop to Hux's back.

"Neither and both," Kylo said with a small frown as he tried to reason how he could explain it, resting his hand on the dip of Hux's lower back. "I used to enjoy it. I might still but I haven't tried in a couple years and don't want to. And our relationship isn't really set up for switching, but if things were different I would consider it." He could picture a scene where he had Hux spread eagle on the bed while Kylo rode him. It had the potential to be a fun way to tease Hux and get his own pleasure from it, but it was much easier for him to just avoid it altogether. Anxiety and fear of weakness were too strongly associated with the action at this point. "It won't happen, but is that something you've thought about? Having us switch?" It was a useless question since Kylo was firm on that boundary, and if Hux said he had thought about it, he didn't know what he'd do with that information. Still, he was curious again.

________________________________________

The way Ren worded it made it sound like something happened in the past, and while Hux was curious he knew better then to ask from Ren’s tone. Hux said he was fine with not doing that, and really he thought he was. But Ren explicitly telling him he didn't want to hurt on some level, for the first time he felt like he wasn't good enough. Ren said he might if things were different. How different? If they were actually dating instead of whatever arrangement they had? He felt fear of what they had, the realization that he wished they had more. He suddenly wanted to take the plug out and curl up against Ren and pretend things were different. It was an awful idea and he really should be trying to distance himself. The sex was too good to let it go but he could try on an emotional level.

Then Ren had to ask another question. Had he thought about it? Not seriously, there were no specific fantasies involving him penetrating Ren. The thought of him wearing stockings and panties made him want to bury his face between his legs, something he hadn't done in awhile, but would Ren even allow that? The thought that it was forbidden made it more desirable and he tried to push back his feelings.

"In passing. I assumed you weren't interested and I was right." Ren stroked the tail again, pulling on it slightly and Hux needed it out. "I'll wear the plug to the party, but for now I want it out. Take it out for me?"

________________________________________

Ren nodded absently at Hux's answer and he wondered if maybe he shouldn't try it again. It really was something he used to enjoy and it was shitty to let that be stolen from him. He was pulled from his thoughts by Hux's request and frowned at how weak his voice sounded, like he upset about something. "Yeah of course," Kylo said, sitting up so he could remove the plug. He decided not to over think Hux's tone and just chalked it up to exhaustion as he grabbed one of Hux's cheeks in one hand and the base of the plug in the other, slowly pulling it out so as not to hurt him. With it removed, Kylo set it on the bedside table and laid back down on his side facing Hux.

Stroking his hand along Hux's back again, he glanced at the clock to see it was barely two o'clock. They'd need to eat soon but this was nicer right now. "Do you need anything right now?" he asked, wanting to make Hux feel better if he was drained from the day so far.

________________________________________

The turn of events put Hux in a gloomy mood. It made the sensation of Ren wiggling the plug and pulling it out uncomfortable, and was relieved when it came free.

He wanted to answer with, hold me and tell me I didn't do anything wrong but he couldn't do that, instead he stayed laying on his stomach, reveling in the feeling of Ren's fingers grazing over his skin. "What time is it?" He said instead, propping himself up on his elbows to look at the clock. He wasn't sure if he was hungry or if his stomach was just in knots. "I could eat. What do you want for lunch?"

________________________________________

Kylo stopped stroking when Hux propped himself up, just letting his hand rest against his skin. "I can cook something for us. Are you really hungry or just kind of hungry?" After tossing around some ideas they settled on chicken alfredo. Kylo leaned over and pressed a kiss to Hux's shoulder before getting up and dressing in a pair of loose shorts and a tshirt.

It was an easy meal to make which meant Kylo's mind had room to wander and he kept going back to the conversation they'd just had. Hux was now one of very few people that he'd mentioned his aversion to penetration to. The idea brought back awful memories that made him feel cold, but what if he did try to make new memories to wash that out? Really it should be Unamo who he tries it with first and that could be a possibility soon. She's done it before and he trusts her more than anyone else in his life. There weren't many people he trusted at all and it was scary to think that he'd begun to trust Hux as much as he did.

Hux joined him in the kitchen wearing the clothes he'd brought, and Kylo felt a pull of disappointment that he hadn't stolen one of his shirts like usual. Needing to change that train of thought he said, "So in a couple fantasies I've talked about, I've mentioned coming inside you. Is that something you'd be interested in doing?"

________________________________________

Hux felt exposed and opted to wear his regular clothes. He also wasn't sure how long he'd be staying over today. He followed Ren into the kitchen, asking if he needed help with anything. When told no he took a seat at the counter.

Hux was glad to have the topic change back to sex instead of dwelling on the intricacies of their relationship. Though, foregoing condoms was a step in a relationship if that's where they're going. "It is. I think we should both get tested first. I'd like the option for you to come inside of me." He knew he was clean, but was willing to get tested if that also meant Ren would and he could see it on paper. He mostly trusted Ren, but with his extensive past he would feel better knowing for certain.

________________________________________

Kylo looked up at Hux with a lopsided grin. "So formal about it. 'You'd like the option for me to come inside of you'," he teased. Grinning wider he shot back, "I'm glad you want to because I'm excited to fill your ass with my come and watch it drip down your thighs, marking you as mine." He turned his back to Hux then to place the chicken he'd just chopped up into the pan on the stove along with some oil to cook it. Letting that sit for a moment he put the noodles in the pot of boiling water and poured the jar of sauce into another pot. This kind of conversation was much easier and had him relaxing a bit more.

________________________________________

Hux flushed at Ren’s tease and comment then followed. There he went again about being possessive of him but not actually wanting all of him. It was a bit infuriating now that he realized it but he wanted Ren’s come dripping down his thighs. They agreed to get tested sometime within the next week or two. Lunch was delicious and Ren brought him home afterwards, which was a mix of disappointing and relieving after the talk today. He considered discussing with Phasma that he was worried he was getting feelings for Ren but pushed that aside and was determined to make this a better week.


	16. Comforting Distractions

It was easier at work as he stayed busy. Interacting with Ren at the office either professional or purely sexual and they managed to re-live a bit of last week with Hux blowing him under the desk. There sadly were no visitors but it was still hot. As the end of the week grew near, Hux’s thoughts lingered longer on the party and what could happen. He was feeling bolder and more confident than last time and was open to play with others. Of course Ren would have to approve and he wasn’t sure how possessive he would be compared to last time. He also desperately wanted to know what Ren would look like wrapped in black straps and lace. He said the panties would be more obscene than the swim bottoms, then they would barely cover him. He wanted to get him hard enough that the panties wouldn’t contain him.

________________________________________

The week was altogether too slow and too fast. There wasn’t enough time in a day to get everything done that he needed to, but he’d go mad if he didn’t have some reprieve from it so he called Hux to him twice. It helped to distract and calm him from his work but also made him eager for the party that weekend. The outfits had been delivered on Tuesday and he’d tried his on to confirm that it fit. He’d been tempted to jerk off while wearing it but didn’t want to ruin it or dirty yet so he resisted. It looked hot though if he was allowed to think that about himself.

By Friday he was ready to chuck his computer out the window and be done with fake-nice calls with Ryloth about how he understood their plans. It was fucking terrible business and a bad way to build a partnership. If you get as far as drafting a contract, just sign the damn thing. He’d told Hux earlier to meet him in his office at the end of his shift, and he was getting antsier as the clock ticked closer to five. He wanted out of the office and he wanted to be with Hux so he couldn’t dwell on fixing this. They were already doing everything they could and it didn’t help to overthink it. Being with Hux would keep his focus on him instead and ease some of the anxiety. When Hux finally showed up and shut the door behind him, Kylo closed his laptop and walked around his desk to Hux, immediately cupping his hand behind his head and pulling him in for a kiss. “I need to be out of this fucking office,” he murmured between kisses. “Come home with me?”

________________________________________

Friday morning he was in a good mood which turned to a horribly antsy one after Ren told him to come to his office after his shift. He hadn’t heard from Ren about the weekend in terms of plans so he was still assuming Ren would pick him up Saturday or he’d drive over Saturday. Still, the thought of having a quickie in Ren’s office after work made the day drag.

He finally shut down his computer and speed walked as quickly as he could without being obvious towards Ren’s office. He gave a quick knock to alert his pretense before opening the door and entering. Ren looked up from him and immediately closed his laptop which made Hux’s stomach flip as he got up and pulled him into a kiss. Hux laughed at Ren’s comment, feeling exactly the same of needing a break. “Yes,” he answered, lips brushing against Ren’s as his eyes peaked open. “I didn’t bring a bag though.” He figured that wouldn’t be a problem, he could spend the night and following day nude or in Ren’s clothes. Still, he’d like to have a spare toothbrush or that might be too much to keep at Ren’s.

________________________________________

Kylo felt some of the tension drain out of his shoulders already and kissed Hux one last time, dragging out the action to savor the closeness. “I’ll take care of it,” he said as he stepped back. Going over to his desk, he packed his laptop away into his bag and then pulled his suit jacket back on. After locking a few things up, he was ready to go with Hux right behind him. They kept their pace slow enough to not look like they were in a hurry to leave and it also leant the image that they just happened to be leaving at the same time for anyone they passed that hadn’t seen Hux exit his office with him.

As they got into Kylo’s car there was another small layer of relaxation that came over him. Soon they would be home and he could fuck Hux and then just hang out with him and forget the week. For now though he couldn’t help but rant, telling Hux how much he wanted to just say fuck it on this deal. The fact that they hadn’t already signed the contract essentially meant that they weren’t going to choose FO and that they had wasted so much of Kylo’s time over the last two years. It was nice to vent because this wasn’t exactly a conversation he could have with Snoke or anyone else working on the project.

Once they were parked in the garage and walking into the house, Kylo felt a more solid wave of relief hit him. He set his bag down in the foyer, taking off his coat and tie and tossing them onto the bench there. He went over to the liquor cabinet in the kitchen. “Do you want anything to drink?” Kylo asked Hux as he pulled out a bottle of brandy.

________________________________________

Hux followed him out, trying to keep himself from smiling that he was leaving work with him. There were some cars left here over the weekend and he assumed no one would catch on that it was his car and that he left with Ren. There were some security cameras but the doubted anyone paid enough attention or cared to notice these facts. Once they got in the car, Ren went on a rant about work. It was endearing that he let himself go, complaining about the work week like a normal person. Hux have his input as best he could, and Ren seemed glad to just be able to vent.

He followed Ren into the house, leaning against the counter. He had been looking forward to a quickie in Ren’s office but now that he had the whole weekend with Ren, he started to relax and felt he could take his time and enjoy his company then his body later. Hux’s drinking experience mostly consisted of well drinks, beer, and cheap wine. While he enjoyed a fruity beverage, he was curious. “Can I try what you’re having?” Ren gave him a glance and smiled at him and pulled out a second tumbler, pouring them both a small amount of the liquid. He handed the second tumbler to Hux then clanked his glass against it. Them both standing in the kitchen still in their suits with glasses of brandy was a different image than they usually had. It felt professional, and like they were more on the same level. He sipped the beverage, the taste not being the worst he’d drank and it did burn as it went down. After that he took the rest of the beverage down like a shot.

________________________________________

Kylo laughed as Hux took a single sip before downing the glass. “Not quite how you’re supposed to drink this but whatever works.” He set down his glass for a moment and grabbed one of the open bottles of wine, figuring Hux wasn’t about to ask for another brandy. “It’s an acquired taste,” he said as he poured out half a glass of wine and then handed it to Hux. Sipping on his own drink he looked down Hux’s body as he stood there leaning slightly against the counter and tried to think of something they could do tonight. He was tired enough though that any creativity seemed to escape him. “I don’t really feel up to doing anything special tonight and just want to fuck you without any ropes or cuffs or games. Are you good with that? Is there anywhere in the house that you want to get fucked?” They’d really only had sex so far in the bedroom with one other time in the living room and another on the balcony. Eventually Kylo wanted to fuck Hux on the kitchen counter but that felt like a morning thing for some reason.

________________________________________

Beer was also an acquired taste and after drinking it plenty through college he preferred the taste of wine. He gratefully took the glass, sniffing it before sipping, curious if it was some expensive or fancy wine. Hux huffed a laugh at Ren’s admission. “I don’t require ropes or games for a good lay. We can order some food, drink this bottle of wine and see where the night takes us,” he smirked over the rim of the glass as he took another sip. The glass of brandy was making him feel warm already.

________________________________________

Kylo tilted his head giving Hux a fond look as he took another sip. It sounded like a cheesy and potentially boring plan for the evening but Kylo was glad for the deviation of his normal routine of being alone with a drink. "Let's move to the couch then," he said grabbing the wine bottle. They settled on the couch, Hux with his legs up on the couch and leaning against Kylo's side. Kylo wrapped an arm around Hux's shoulders and tipped his head down against his for a moment before sitting upright.

He turned on the tv and flicked through channels until settling on HGTV with an episode of House Hunters. It was an awful show and Kylo felt a little embarrassed to admit he liked it but it was addicting. Fifteen minutes in of just gently stroking his fingers along Hux's arm as he sipped his brandy, Kylo scoffed. "They're an idiot if they take this house. The only reason it's being shown is because it's a brownstone. Look at the layout, they can't do anything with that."

________________________________________

Relaxing on the couch and watching TV was horribly domestic but he wasn't sure what else they could do to pass the time. It's the kind of thing he'd do on his own or with Phasma, and it was extremely relaxing and nice to just lean against Ren as he body relaxed with the wine.

"The only reason she wants it is because the master bathroom which is bullshit because she could renovate one of the nicer houses." They ended up agreeing on a lot and spent the next hour going back and forth judging every couple on the show. By the time the food they ordered arrived, Hux was on his second glass of wine and had removed his tie, untucked his shirt, and unbuttoned the top two buttons.

By the third episode Hux was growing bored and more interested in a Ren’s fingers that started grazing over his skin. The three glasses of wine had made him slightly sleepy but fueled the horniness that had been building from sitting so closely to Ren. He leaned his head against Ren’s shoulder for a moment before tilting his lips against Ren’s neck, kissing the warm skin. Ren sighed and tilted his head, Hux took the invitation to kiss up it with lazy open mouth kisses, licking and sucking lightly on the skin. He wasn't trying to leave a mark but he wanted to.

________________________________________

Kylo was two glasses of brandy and a wine glass in and it had him feeling pleasantly buzzed. A light shiver went through him when Hux turned his head to start kissing his neck, and he tilted it to the side to give him better access. It was potentially the first time Hux had started things and touched him like this. It was hard to remember but it felt new and good. Hux kneeled up on the couch to get a better angle and Kylo brought his hands down to slip under his untucked shirt, sliding his palms over his hips to hold his waist. Earlier he'd been picturing a hard fuck but now lazy sex felt like a much better idea and he was content to let Hux guide it, curious to see what he'd do.

________________________________________

Feeling heat rising in him from Ren’s hands on his waist, he gave his neck one last suck and then climbed over onto Ren’s lap, straddling him. He stayed on his knees and tangled his hands in Ren’s hair, tilting his head back so he could lean down and kiss him. The kiss was as sloppy as his neck kissing was, kissing his lips wet as he licked into his open mouth.

Hux wanted to kiss every part of him. Ren was always so good to him, he wanted to try and return the effort.

________________________________________

Hux seemed to realize that Kylo wasn't going to take the lead back from him—either that or he just didn't have any inhibitions right now—and started really putting himself into the kiss, licking into his mouth and tangling his fingers in Kylo's hair. There was a flutter in Kylo's chest as Hux pulled his head back, and Kylo couldn't tell if it was arousal or uncertainty. With Hux straddling his lap, Kylo moved his hands to undo Hux's belt and pull it out to drop to the floor. Hux bit his lip just a hair too hard, and Kylo groaned loud as the sharp, momentary pain spiked his arousal. It made him crave Hux's teeth on the rest of his body, wanting to feel the intoxicating mix of pain and pleasure he used to get off on. "Pull my hair," he muttered before kissing Hux again.

________________________________________

Hux paused for a moment, fiddling with getting Ren’s last button undone as he made sure he heard him correctly before brushing his hand back into Ren's hair, and pulling firmly, forcing his head back. His tongue was instantly on the underside of Ren’s jaw as he nibbled his way up under his ear he sucked then bit down harder than he had before. Ren's grip on his hips tightened and Hux groaned at the feeling of his thumbs digging into his skin. He rolled his hips against Ren's, rubbing their growing erections together. They were in no hurry and Hux continued to kiss down Ren's neck, deciding to fucking it and sucked on the skin connecting his shoulder and neck, thinking it would be far enough under a shirt collar to not be a problem. Ren had marked him many times and called Hux his. Ren was just as much Hux's and he wanted to mark him as his.

________________________________________

Kylo's breaths were close to pants as Hux pulled his head back with a tight grip and then dragged his teeth down his throat to kiss and suck near his ear. His cock felt heavy where it was trapped beneath his clothes and the bit of friction from grinding against Hux was more of a tease than anything. The rational part of his mind thought that he shouldn't let Hux suck on his neck like this, knowing that there would be a mark, but it felt too good to stop him. After pulling off of the spot, Hux bit around it and then placed a soft kiss against it. The bite made Kylo groan louder and he cursed under his breath. Hux's hands were on his chest now and he wanted to have the same, so he started undoing the buttons of Hux's shirt.

________________________________________

Ren’s groan as he bit down went straight to Hux’s cock and he wanted to pull as many noises from his as he could. He pulled back, happy with his work of a large purple mark forming on his skin with a smaller one next to it. It would be covered by a button up but if he was doing shirtless tomorrow it would be on display. Ren’s head was still pulled back against the couch, the image of him leaned back, mouth open and looking at him through lidded eyes was intoxicating. Hux let go of his hair and moved his hands down Ren’s chest, squeezing his chest and being unable to resist rubbing his thumbs over his nipples as Ren worked open Hux’s own shirt. Ren made a beautiful image, laid out over the couch with his shirt open and pants tented. He was right in thinking this was a form of lingerie, as a pair of jeans and tshirt wouldn’t look this hot.

________________________________________

Kylo let out a sharp breath when Hux let go of his hair, allowing him to lift his head again. His scalp still tingled from the pull and had him hungry for more. He sighed when Hux started rubbing over his nipples, the stimulation feeling nice, but again he wanted more. He wanted Hux's mouth on them, sucking and biting, he want Hux to pinch and pull on them until it was too much. Those thoughts pulled Kylo out of the pleasure of the moment as the a new thought took over--he shouldn't want that. Not with a sugar baby. But this was Hux and Hux was different. Better. He could let himself enjoy this.

Kylo finished opening Hux's shirt and then pushed it off his shoulders, momentarily forcing his hands away from Kylo's chest so that could be dropped to the floor as well. With Hux's chest now bared, Kylo wrapped his arms around his back and pulled him back up onto his knees so his chest was level licked over each of Hux's nipples with the flat of his tongue, putting pressure behind the actions. Then he focused on one, suckling, mouthing, and licking it until Hux's hands were clutched in his hair holding him tight as he made soft noises above Kylo.

________________________________________

Hux panted and moan as Ren licked and sucked his nipple, his arms wrapped around Hux’s waist keeping him in place. His hands having nothing to do, he brushed them back into Ren’s hair, tugging as his fingers flexed and kept his face where he wanted him. Ren’s ministrations had his dick straining against Ren’s front and he couldn’t help but rut against him. He forced Ren’s head across his chest to the other one and he latched onto it, pulling moans from Hux’s mouth until he felt he couldn’t take it anymore and pulled back on Ren’s head. Ren took the sign and loosened his grip on his waist, allowing him to slip back. He slid back over Ren’s legs and onto the floor. It wasn’t as graceful as he would have liked, with a thud of his knees hitting the floor as he fell the last few inches.

On the ground now he went for Ren’s pants, opening the belt then the fly. “Lift your hips,” he instructed, pulling down both Ren’s slacks and underwear as he lifted his hips. His cock sprang free and Hux actually salivated at the sight of it. It was a bit clumsy as Hux kneeled on the floor between his legs wrangling his pants off. With Ren’s help of lifting his legs he managed to and tossed them onto one of the lounge chairs. Ren’s legs spread, allowing room for Hux to climb back between them as he ran his hands up Ren’s thighs while his eyes raked over Ren’s body. His attention was brought back to Ren’s chest that had a slightly shine of sweat Hux wanted to lick up. His hands trailed up Ren’s hips, avoiding his cock that laid heavy on his stomach, continuing up over his front until he squeezed his chest again. He pinched one of Ren’s nipples, gauging the reaction. Ren let out a huff and Hux replaced his fingers with his mouth.

Hux personally didn’t like his nipples bitten but Ren had talked about his enjoyment of pain and so far his reactions backed up the claim. He licked over it and sucked on it before biting down over as tongue flicked over the numb that had stiffened in his mouth.

________________________________________

Kylo felt that little tug of discomfort at Hux telling him to lift his hips. Just that little command had him feeling like he should be taking this back into his hands. He pushed the thought aside though, logically knowing that this was fine and there was no danger here. He was still in control of himself. Now naked except for his open shirt and his socks, Hux took the opportunity to feel over his chest again before leaning forward and taking a nipple into his mouth. Kylo pet his hand through Hux’s hair, sighing in pleasure. When Hux switched suddenly from sucking to biting down, Kylo’s back arched and he cried out. “Oh fuck,” he breathed out, his cock throbbing hard as Hux held the nipple in his teeth and teased his tongue across it. Kylo was panting when Hux let go, his nipple oversensitive as the pain caused it to warm up while Hux’s spit made the air feel cold. “The other one,” he said looking down at Hux with lidded eyes, his voice sounding rough in his own ears. He wanted to feel the same thing on his other nipple so the sensation was balanced.

________________________________________

Ren’s reaction had him hiding a grin against his chest and his cock throbbing at the noises he made. He gladly obliged, moving to the other nipple, licking over it and looking up at Ren purring “yes daddy” before biting it and watching Ren throw his head back and hip jerk. Ren looked like he was well on his way to being wrecked and it thrilled him. He leaned up, crouching to his Ren on the mouth, pulling another moan from him before he kneeling back down and settled between his legs.

Ren had smeared a line across his stomach from the tip of his dick; more of it pooling that Hux would lick up later. He planted his hands on Ren’s legs, gripping lightly as he dipped his head and kissed the inside of his thigh. He smelled musky from the day in the office, and while he had the desire to throw Ren’s legs over his shoulders and bury his face between Ren’s legs, he wasn’t going to risk ruining a first time of that between them due to not properly prepping or discussing it first. Instead he kissing and sucked up his thigh towards his dick, nipping at the flesh. He looked up at Ren who was watching him intently through lidded eyes. As his cheek brushed against Ren’s balls he bit down hard on his thigh.

________________________________________

Hearing Hux call him daddy in the midst of this had something close to a whine escaping Kylo’s throat. Hux looked sinfully gorgeous as he sank back down to his knees and started kissing his way up Kylo’s thigh, looking up at Kylo as he did so. His cock was so hard it almost hurt and Hux’s cheek brushing against his balls made him bite his lip. A second later though Hux bit his thigh, and he let out a shout that quickly shifted into a moan, pain lighting up his nerves and making him more sensitive to the arousal coursing through him. He cursed again, his heart pounding as Hux licked over the spot with a proud smirk. Kylo wanted to tell him not to get too cocky about this, but he couldn’t find it in himself to do so. The confidence was a good look on him. It occurred to him that this was the least he’d ever talked during foreplay with Hux. It was too hard to focus on words though with his skin feeling like it was inches away from a burning fire and his cock as hard as it was. He reached down to cup Hux’s cheek in his hand and then pushed him slightly towards his cock, moaning (and definitely not whimpering) as Hux took the cue and licked up the underside of the shaft.

________________________________________

When Ren shouted, Hux worried he might have gone too far but his following reactions told him he went just far enough. He sucked on the spot, wondering if he could leave a mark here too. Ren’s hand on his face pulled him away from it, him finally giving into touching Ren’s cock. He licked up the underside in a broad stripe before the tip of his tongue grazed over the tip. He wrapped his hand around Ren’s base and tilted him towards him and licked over the tip, lapping up the salty liquid. Ren made a noise and Hux took him into his mouth, rolling his tongue over his head before sinking down on it, taking it further into his mouth.

________________________________________

“Yes,” Kylo sighed out as Hux took him into his mouth, finally giving him the pleasure of wet heat surrounding him. He rested his hand on Hux’s head, stroking through his hair without trying to control his movements and just letting him give what he wanted to. “So good to me,” he murmured. With his nipples still feeling sensitive but the sensation starting to fade, Kylo lifted his other hand up to one and started pinching it, rolling the bud of flesh between his fingers to let the sting of it keep his sensitivity up.

________________________________________

Hux looked up as Ren spoke to him, humming over his cock. As Ren moved his hand up to roll and play with his own nipple Hux’s hand on Ren’s hip dug into his flesh. Ren playing with his own nipples was the most erotic thing he had seen tonight and sent a wave of pleasure through him just watching. His mouth was full so he couldn’t say anything stupid. Instead he moaned around Ren’s dick as he began sucking him intently while his other hand moved in rhythm with his mouth.

________________________________________

Kylo grunted as Hux’s hand tightened on his hip, his short nails biting just enough into the soft skin there. Knowing the scar just above where his hand rested was softer more sensitive, Kylo took his hand from Hux’s hair and grabbed his wrist, pulling his hand up just a little higher so his thumb was over the scar. He squeezed his hand over Hux’s silently telling him to press there. When Hux did, Kylo groaned, his mouth falling open with panting breaths. “More,” he breathed out, bringing his hand back to Hux’s head to coax him to take him further into his mouth as he moved the hand still on his chest over to the other nipple to toy with it. Hux began sucking his cock with more intent and the combined sensations of everything had his body trembling. He wouldn’t be able to last long like this and he was torn between dragging it out or just basking in the intense brevity of it.

________________________________________

Hux had never touched Ren’s scar, other than a light graze in passing as they fumbled. He didn’t mind it and had kept his hands away out of respecting his boundaries but now that Ren had placed his hand there Hux dug his fingers in. Ren enjoyed pain and he was happy to give it to him, using the opportunity to feel out the texture over the marred skin between digging his fingers into it. Ren’s thighs trembled as he moaned and Hux never wanted to leave this moment. He put his all into taking Ren as far back as he could without choking. His free hand he pushed up Ren’s chest pinching and tugging on his nipple before dragging his nails down Ren’s chest and stomach.

________________________________________

Hux taking him down his throat caused a spike of pleasure intense enough that his vision blurred for a moment. It was a struggle to keep his hips against the couch and not thrust up as Hux reached out to pinch his nipple. As he pulled off his cock he raked his nails down Kylo’s chest, making him hiss, and the passiveness he’d felt for most of this faded. Once Hux caught his breath, Kylo fisted his hand in his hair and guided him back down onto his cock, holding his head as he thrust up shallowly. Hux’s hand went back to stroking the length of his cock while he sucked on the head as much as he could with Kylo moving. “I’m close,” he rumbled, tension quickly building in his groin. When he was right on the edge he let go of Hux’s hair, giving control back to him as he said, “Make me come, Hux.”

________________________________________

Hux cried out as Ren gripped his hair tightly and pulled him back down onto his cock. The sudden change and Ren thrusting into his mouth had him panting as his dick strained in his underwear. When he let him go he took Ren as far as he could into his mouth, picking up a quick and firm pace as he looked up at him through lidded eyes. He would have responded to his comment but only moaned around him, showing his own pleasure in this. Ren’s body clenched and shortly after Hux’s mouth filled with his come. His throat wasn’t open and to keep up the rhythm he was forced to keep the salty mixture in his mouth, which was difficult and it spilled around his lips, dripping down Ren’s cock onto his hand. As Ren stilled, Hux swallowed and pulled off Ren’s cock, a strand of saliva and come pooling between his lip and Ren’s cockhead for a moment before it fell.

________________________________________

Kylo let out one last groan at the sight of come and spittle connecting Hux’s lips to his cock before it broke, the slick strand falling onto Hux’s chin before he swiped the back of his hand across his mouth. Kylo closed his eyes and dropped his head back for a moment, basking in the afterglow of his orgasm. It was one of the best ones he’d had in awhile and rather than fading within the next minute, he still felt a lingering numbness.

He opened his eyes when he felt Hux shift and then stand up. Before he could move anywhere else, Kylo reached for his pants and undid the fly, pulling both his pants and underwear down and letting him kick them off. Wrapping his arms around him, Kylo leaned forward kiss between his ribs and then look up at him. “How do you want to get off?” he asked, his voice low. “Do you want my mouth?”

________________________________________

“I want your mouth on my cock,” he answered as he ran his hands over Ren’s hair which was now a fluffy tangled mess. It was cute. Ren grinned at him then pulled on his hips, throwing him onto the couch next to him. Hux made a sound that sounded more like a squeak as he landed on the cushion and Ren moved to kneel on the couch and manhandled Hux’s legs so he was lying on the couch with his legs on either side of Ren. Ren still had his shirt on which hung open revealing his chest which still had red lines and dots from where he bit and scratched. “You look hot in that. Nothing but an open dress shirt.”

________________________________________

Kylo grinned and crawled over Hux so that he could kiss him, pushing his tongue into his mouth and tasting his own come on him. “Don’t forget the socks. I think they really add to the look,” he teased. Hux huffed a laugh and smacked his arm, making Kylo smile wider before kissing his cheek and making his way down Hux’s neck. He knew he’d have a mark on his shoulder and wanted to return the favor. At the base of his neck, Kylo bit down and sucked on the skin before releasing his teeth and working a mark there. Hux sighed and brought a hand up to tangle in Kylo’s hair as Kylo moved just a little further down and worried a second mark there. With the two bruises starting to rise Kylo kept moving down his body until his mouth was at his nipples. As he started sucking on and teasing one, he brought his hand to the other one and started rubbing and lightly tugging on it.

________________________________________

Hux half regretting not taking the socks off him but someone they didn’t take away from the look. He flinched when Ren bit him then figured he should have expected that as he relaxed into the touch of his tongue brushing over it.

His nipples were already tender from earlier and as Ren worked them he arched into the touch, rubbing his dick over Ren’s stomach. He wasn’t lying on him so the contact was only another tease. His dick throbbed as Ren continued to toy with his nipples until he couldn’t take it anymore and pulled on Ren’s hair which got him a tight grip around his wrist and a bite on his nipples. Hux groaned at the pain but then Ren moved down him, shoving his one leg against the couch and the other off the couch so he so spread open. He gave the underside of his head the barest lick making Hux whine at the teasing contact before taking him into his mouth.

After earlier Hux wanted to grab onto Ren’s hair and force his cock down his throat but the mood seemed to shift and he kept his hands to himself, running them down his sides and legs until he couldn’t take it anymore and tangled one hand in Ren’s hair.

________________________________________

Kylo didn’t spend a lot of time teasing Hux and instead took his cock into his mouth right away. He let saliva build in his mouth and slick Hux’s cock, working his way down most of the shaft before taking it in hand and stroking it while he sucked and bobbed on the head. He moaned around him when Hux’s fingers pushed through his hair, closing his eyes and letting himself just focus on the touch of Hux’s hand and the weight of his cock in his mouth. With his other hand he reached up and circled his thumb around one of Hux’s nipples, lightly brushing over it as he went down on him. When Hux started to arch his back, pushing his cock further into Kylo’s mouth, he took away his hand and open his throat to take Hux all the way. He swallowed around him, shifting his tongue along the underside until he needed to breathe and pulled off. Taking his cock in hand again, Kylo looked up at Hux as he licked slowly up the length of it.

________________________________________

How Ren took him down his throat when he arched into him left him panting. “Do that again,” he moaned as he kicked his leg over the back of the couch. Ren looked up at him as he licked over the head again. “Please,” he added. Another lick. “Please daddy, I want to be down your throat.”

________________________________________

Hux’s begging had a weak pulse of arousal going through his gut, and he kissed the head of Hux’s cock with a smirk. “Well, when you ask so nicely…” he murmured before taking him into his mouth again. He sucked along the length a few times and then took him down his throat, swallowing around him and holding it for as long as he could, swallowing one more time. He pulled off quickly as his gag reflex kicked in, but after a few panting breaths he went back down and started sucking him in earnest. Hux gasped and whined, his hand tightening in Kylo’s hair. After a minute he started muttering and warning Kylo that he was close, eagerness flaring in Kylo’s chest to make him come. He took him into his throat one last time, and this time when he swallowed around him, Hux cried out. Kylo had to pin his hips to the couch to keep Hux from accidentally choking him as his cock pulsed on his tongue, come hitting his throat until he pulled back and sucked him through the rest of his orgasm.

________________________________________

His body trembled and legs lifted off the couch as he cried out and came down Ren’s throat. As he came down from his orgasm, his legs flopped back down onto the couch and Ren’s mouth pulled off his cock with pop. Tiredness washed over him as if all of his energy was released with his orgasm. “Fuck,” he groaned as Ren climbed over him, settling on his stomach. “You have a lovely mouth,” he said, running his finger over Ren’s bottom lip. He was still tipsy and now tired and his tongue was loose.

________________________________________

Kylo raised an eyebrow at Hux’s unexpected compliment. Grinning as he opened his mouth and nipped at the finger touching his bottom lip. “You do too,” he replied. Shifting forward, he placed a chaste kiss against Hux’s lips before turning on his side and slipping between the back of the couch and Hux’s body. They barely fit like this but it was more comfortable than lying on top of Hux. With his arm over Hux’s stomach, holding his waist, Kylo closed his eyes again, a light smile gracing his lips. This had been a good night and he was glad he asked Hux to come over. It was far better than what it would’ve been if he were alone. He felt Hux’s fingers on his face again, tracing around his jaw and then over his lips again. He hummed, but kept his eyes closed as he let Hux freely touch him. “Enjoying yourself?” he asked after a minute of this.

________________________________________

“Yes,” stately simply as he traced his finger down Ren’s nose. He felt relaxed a giddy lying in different states of undress on the couch with Ren. His face was asymmetrical and full of angles. It wasn’t the typical Hollywood style of beauty, it was a unique look and he thought that was part of what made him so attractive. His fingers trailed down Ren neck to trace over the hickey that was now there. “Do you want to move to the bed?” The work week was long and exhausting and he was ready to retire.

________________________________________

Kylo opened his eyes as he nodded and said, “Yeah.” They got up and Kylo groaned, stretching his arms above his head before going around and collecting the clothes they discard. With the armful of clothes, they walked back to the bedroom, Kylo dropping everything into the hamper in the closet. After taking off his shirt and socks, he walked over to the bed and unceremoniously flopped onto his stomach next to Hux. Hux giggled and Kylo felt a little surge of energy, pushing himself up only to wrap his arms around Hux and pull him over to Kylo’s side. Hux yelped and tried to push him off as he rolled them so he was lying half on top of Hux, nuzzling his nose beneath his jaw before placing and wet, noisy kiss against it. “You’re cute,” he murmured without thinking. He felt high just then and wanted to live in this moment.

________________________________________

Hux followed Ren into the bedroom, removing and adding his socks to the pile before climbing onto the bed. He wasn’t sure what caused him to giggle, normally only getting like this after he was much drunker, but he laughed and yelped and was panting as Ren nuzzled against his neck. “I am not cute,” he huffed, lighting kicking at Ren and pulling away. He turned his head away to hide the smile as warmth ran through him over Ren’s endearment.

________________________________________

Kylo snorted at Hux’s denial and let him pull away. He sat up and pushed the covers down so that they could be under them. “Oh of course not. You’re my ferocious kitten. Very intimidating,” he said as he laid back down on his side facing Hux. He wrapped his arm around Hux’s waist and pulled himself closer, looking at him with a fond smile as Hux pouted at him. “Should I say you’re sexy instead?”

________________________________________

Hux scoffed at Ren's jab. Really he was more like an angry kitten, unable to really do anything other than hiss. Still he wrapped his arm and leg over Ren as he pulled him close. "Sexy would be a preferred term if you have to pick one."

They bantered back and forth, laughing as they laid in the dark until the conversion became quieter as they began to fall asleep. "Do you think I'll be the only fox there?" He yawned as he stretched and nuzzled against Ren's neck where he had shifted to lay half on him.

________________________________________

They’d shifted positions so Kylo was on his back with Hux curled over his side, his arm and leg over him like he was a little koala bear. It was a cute thought. Kylo hummed in thought, stroking his fingers over Hux’s hip with the arm that was around him. “It’s hard to say. It’s a small enough crowd that I think you will be, but fox tail plugs are popular right now. Even if there is another one, you’ll be the cutest.” Hux huffed and thumped Kylo’s chest, making him chuckle. “Sorry, you’ll be the /sexiest/ one there.” Kylo yawned, tipping his head down to touch his cheek to Hux’s head.

________________________________________

"It doesn't sound sexy when you say it like that," Hux groaned as the ran his finger over a mole. "Though I will accept your title of sexiest fox." He yawned again, and closed his eyes. It was easy to fall asleep with Ren’s warm body rising and falling gently under him. Everything about this night felt perfect. Even with the it being one of the most vanilla sex they had and the most Ren had given control to Hux. There was worry though, he said he was going to distance himself and here he was giggling in bed with him not wanting to let go of him. He was doing a horrible job at this and he was fucked.

________________________________________

Kylo laughed softly and let the conversation end there. As comfortable as he was with Hux tucked against him though, it didn't take long for worry to settle alongside the silence. He was getting far too attached to Hux and as much as he denied it, was starting to feel more for him than just a casual fling. This was too good to give up though and despite the stress of work he felt happier than he had in a long time with Hux. And it was that kind of feeling that scared him. The last time he felt this comfortable with someone he'd let himself get used. The comfort of it overshadowed the bad and he'd been blinded to the abuse until it reached its peak. Krennic's comment about Hux have Kylo wrapped around his finger was a terrifying one. What if he was getting in too deep again? Was there something wrong that he was ignoring? He didn't think there was but he hadn't thought so last time either.

He looked down at Hux who was using his shoulder as a pillow and felt worry choke up in his chest. Even if this wasn't a bad situation he shouldn't feel this for Hux. He was twelve years older than him. Hux should find someone he can better connect with and someone to experience growing up and maturing with. Kylo's chest hurt just thinking about it and it hurt worse to know that he didn't plan on changing anything. He was walking straight into regret knowing that this wouldn't have a happy ending. Eventually Hux would get bored and would move on to something real and he would be left to try and find something that could replace this.


	17. Exhibition in Lingerie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally going to be two chapters but we decided that there really wasn't a good place to split it, so here's a very long kinky adventure at the club again~
> 
> The exhibition, partner sharing, and humiliation tags come into play in this chapter.
> 
> If you're curious what they're wearing in this chapter, letmeputitinyourbutt did a sketch: <http://letmeputitinyourbutt.tumblr.com/post/170519684213>

The next morning Hux woke feeling happy and content, like waking up next to Ren and planning to go to a fetish club later that day was the most normal thing. His thoughts of last night were hazy and at the back of his mind as he cuddled up to Ren to get a bit more rest before they got up.

As Hux expected, he spent the day lazing around in one of Ren’s shirts and a pair of briefs. Ren even let him help with breakfast, his eyes constantly gravitating towards the mark sticking out from under the collar of his tshirt.

Later that day Ren presented him with another gift box. It was large and Hux hoped it was the lingerie as he had been dying to see it but instead it was a bunch of bath products. Ren hadn't bothered removing the price tags and Hux balked that shampoo could cost this much. Still, he thanked him and closed himself in the bathroom to start a full enema then take a bath and shave everything. Preparing himself for tonight was time consuming but thrilling, feeling like he was prepping for a fancy event.

________________________________________

The next day Kylo kept wavering between being happy and being nervous, his mind constantly thinking about how nice it had been to be casual with Hux. As they got closer to the evening though he was able to ignore any doubts as his excitement built. After giving him the box of toiletries Hux had barricaded himself in the bathroom to get ready for the night and Kylo decided he would do the same. Collecting what he needed he went downstairs to one of the other bathrooms and got in the shower. It'd been years since he last shaved but he knew it would look better in the lingerie. It took a solid fifteen minutes per leg to shave everything off but it was satisfying to feel the smooth results. After shaving his armpits as well he cleaned himself and got out of the shower to trim and groom his pubic hair. It was nostalgic to go through the motions of grooming himself and he was excited to see Hux's reaction to it.

He dried his hair and styled it downstairs and then pulled on the sweatpants he'd been wearing to hide his legs in case Hux was out of the bathroom. It was weird to feel the soft fabric of them directly against his skin. When he got to the bedroom, Hux was sitting on the bed naked and doing something on his phone. Kylo grinned, walking over to kiss the top of his head. "Ready to see your outfit?" he asked before going into the closet and taking out the tail plug and the garment box that included the lingerie and fox ear headband. He brought them out to Hux and set them on the bed for him to open.

________________________________________

After bathing Hux tried the expensive scented lotion, curious if it would make his skin feel good enough for that price tag. Since Ren was buying he didn't skimp out and applied it everywhere safe for lotion. He let his hair hang loose to dry, feeling he could style it later if desired. He even used the cologne.

Ren was nowhere to be seen upstairs so he must still be getting ready. Hux didn't want to disturb him so he made himself comfortable on the bed. The thought of rooting through the closet crossed his mind but that was rude and he didn't want to break Ren's trust.

Ren finally reappeared, his hair fluffier than usual. He liked it but after his comments about Ren’s lips last night he held his tongue. Of course he wanted to see his outfit. When Ren brought out the box Hux eagerly opened it to have his attention brought immediately to bright orange fur. It was a matching set of ears to go with his tail. Somehow he was fine wearing the tail but a set of ears made him question himself. Maybe it was the cute factor he was denying, or that it was cheesy. "Ears?" He laughed, tossing them onto the bed to get to the black fabric underneath.

Pulling up the first garment, the first word he thought to describe it was exquisite. It was made out of many straps that were thick and soft, having a slight sheen to them. It looked expensive and it would look good on him. What he really wanted to know was what Ren’s outfit looked like. "It's lovely. Where's yours?"

________________________________________

Hux’s reaction to the ears was expected and made Kylo grin, but the subtly impressed reaction to the lingerie was the one that he was looking for. He felt pride as Hux ran the fabric carefully through his hands. Kylo glanced at the clock and decided it was late enough to get dressed. “In the closet. You get to the see the finished product, not the process. Why don’t you start getting dressed?” As Hux took out the pieces of his own outfit, Kylo went into the closet and closed the door behind him to dress in his own set of lingerie.

His heart started to beat a little faster, excited and nervous to present himself to Hux as he pulled out the box containing his outfit. Kicking off the sweatpants and putting them in the hamper, Kylo pulled on the pair of solid black panties. It took a bit of adjusting to get his cock and balls settled correctly, but once they were pulled up they covered most of his ass, coming up just high enough though to show his cheeks out the bottom. Next was the girdle, pulling it up to rest just beneath his pecs and inadvertently exaggerating the protrusion of them. With that settled he pulled up the stockings, enjoying how smooth the sheer silk felt as he pulled them up his shaved legs.

Once he attached the garters from the girdle to the top of the stockings he checked himself out in the mirror, pulling and tugging things to lay better. It’d been a long time since he’d seen himself like this it was already starting to turn him on, which was not a good thing considering the underwear he was wearing. The last touch was a pair of heels that added three inches to his already considerable height, but at least he’d stay taller than Hux this time. Grabbing Hux’s collar and leash from the drawer, he walked back into the bedroom to present himself to Hux.

________________________________________

The thought that Ren would disappear into the closet and reappear fully dressed, with no sneak peak to Hux other than the fact he was supposed to have a similar outfit to his was thrilling. As Ren closed the door to the closet Hux unpacked the rest of the outfit setting it out on the bed to make sense of it. Just like most of his sets, it was a bra, panty, garter, and stocking set. He examined each piece to make sure he knew were his limbs were supposed to go and he thought he managed to get it all on correctly. The stockings went first, followed by the underwear, and garter. The underwear was a thong, and while the garter straps covered part of his ass, most of it was out for the world to see. He was adjusting the bra, trying to see if the sheer mesh was supposed to go over his nipple when he heard the closet door open.

He turned and froze. Ren’s outfit was similar yet extremely different. He wasn’t wearing a bra, instead had his chest out which was emphasized by the garment stopping directly below it. His eyes were instantly pulled to his crotch and the skin exposed between the panties and thigh highs. He even had garters. “You shaved,” he stated, awestruck as he realized Ren’s legs were bare and the glimpse of hair visible above his panties looked different, trimmed. He had stopped what he was doing and walked to Ren. He looked gorgeous and he wanted to touch every bit of him. Standing in front of him his hands went directly to his smooth thighs, gripping them and thumbs rubbing over the inside of his thighs, over the hickey there. “Fuck, if you don’t cover up we’re not going to make it to the party.” He was starting to harden in his pants from the sight of him alone. He wanted to push him onto the bed to kiss and suck every inch of skin between his legs.

________________________________________

Kylo felt a surge of confidence when Hux froze and then walked over to him almost dazed. He smirked as Hux touched the smooth skin of his thighs and then laughed at his comment. “We can’t have that now can we?” He lifted his hands to Hux’s chest and pulled down the bra so that his nipples showed between two thick straps, and then wrapped the collar around his neck. After buckling it and turning it so the ring was in the front, Kylo hooked a finger in it and pulled, forcing Hux’s head back so that Kylo could lean down to kiss him. The heels had him bending more than he would normally have to, making him appreciate Hux’s height and that he didn’t have to do that on a regular basis. “On the bed, little fox,” he purred. “Let’s get you prepped for your tail.”

________________________________________

As the collar slipped around his neck arousal and excitement built under his skin as he felt himself relaxing, knowing Ren would take care of him. He moaned when Ren pulled on it, forcing his head up. Ren was already tall and now ridiculously tall in the heels. Hux liked partners that were about the same height as him or taller, and he highly enjoyed Ren being just about the same height. It made things easier and he didn’t like this new added height difference making him feel small.

Hux crawled onto the bed on all fours, sticking his ass out. “I’m already turned on; don’t get me too worked up.” He was going to have his ass fingered then sit in a car for a half an hour. It would be difficult if Ren was teasing about this.

________________________________________

Kylo grabbed a travel size bottle of lube that he planned to bring with to the club and stood between Hux’s legs where they hung off the bed. As he poured lube onto his fingers and warmed it, he said, “If you’re turned on already, maybe it would be a good idea to have you come now. That way you won’t come as soon as we start playing there.” He didn’t plan on teasing Hux, but it would be impossible for there not to be some arousal to the act. Pulling aside the thong, Kylo circled a slick finger around his hole, pressing lightly until he saw Hux relax his muscles and then pressed the finger inside of him. The sight of Hux on all fours like this and dressed up had Kylo turned on as well. He hadn’t given it a whole lot of thought, but it might’ve been worth getting a different pair of underwear that would’ve held him better considering as soon as he got hard these wouldn’t contain him fully. Two of his fingers were inside of Hux now, moving only with the intent of stretching him and actively trying to avoid his prostate.

________________________________________

It wouldn’t be good to come as soon as they started playing at the club. He wasn’t sure what they would do tonight but he had a feeling it would be more than last time as he was feeling confident and wanted to experiment. Ren’s fingers sliding in him had him stiffening at the familiar erotic sensation. He was good though, and avoided his prostate and Hux thought he may be ok with keeping his arousal in check. “If you keep doing it like that I’ll be fine.” As fun as it would be to come here, he wanted to wait until the club. If he came now he knew he would get sleepy and it would take away from the experience.

Ren slid in a third finger and was being very clinical in his fingering, tilting them the opposite direction of his prostate and focusing only on stretching his ass. Hux finally got tired of it. “That’s good enough. If needed you can finger me at the club but the plug isn’t that big.” He was accustomed to taking things in his ass and he wasn’t worried about it.

________________________________________

Removing his fingers, Kylo gave Hux’s ass a few pats and then went to the bathroom to wash his hands. After giving Hux the same shoes he’d worn last time, he dressed in one of his more casual pairs of slacks and a white button down, enjoying the fact that the lingerie was clearly visible beneath it in the bright lights of the bedroom. Hux only had the clothes he’d worn to work the other day, so Kylo gave him the skirt and shirt that he’d worn before. Picking up the ears and the tail plug, Kylo put the headband on Hux and grinned at the deadpan look Hux gave him for it. “Carry this,” he said giving him the plug as he took the leash instead. As they walked out to where James was waiting for them with the car, Kylo felt a little odd with the combination of work clothes and heels, but soon they could dress down to their ‘costumes.'

________________________________________

He dressed in the clothes he wore last time, figuring it would be fine since they weren’t stopping anywhere and he just needed to be modest enough to go outside. That and Ren would enjoy the view in the car. He gave Ren an unamused look as he sat the headband on his head but didn’t complain. It was a part of the costume Ren picked out. He glanced in the mirror on his way out and cursed to himself because he did look ‘cute.’

“So where are your ears and tail?” he asked as they walked out of the house to the car.

________________________________________

Kylo held the door open for Hux to get in and then sat down next to him. After closing the door and buckling in, Kylo held up the leash and jingled the clip as he looked at Hux with a lopsided grin. “Pet play includes a pet and a master. If I was a pet too, then we’d just be getting into furry territory.”

________________________________________

Hux rolled his eyes. Animal ears and a tail was the most basic Halloween costume, though usually the tail wasn’t a plug. “Foxes aren’t very domestic. They can bite.” He assumed puppy play would be the common kink of the night, perhaps with some cat ears as well but now he was concerned someone might show up in a fursuit.

________________________________________

“No, they’re not,” Kylo said grinning wider. “The challenge to tame them is fun though.” They bantered as they rode to the club on the other side of town, both of them feeling energetic in anticipation of what the night would bring. Last time they’d gotten there early to greet Unamo, but this time they arrive a couple minutes after doors had opened. A few people were already wandering around the room eyeing the different stations that would be available for open play. Looking over to the makeshift stage, Kylo saw that two poles had been set up. Some sort of pole dancing or acrobatic act would be the main event for the night it looked like. They went into the bathroom together, undressing and folding their clothes to put in one of the available cupboards later. “Are you alright having the tail put in now?” Kylo asked.

________________________________________

As they neared the club anticipation and anxiety started to build in him. His arousal had calmed down and he was now jittery and wanted to be there already. This time they weren’t the first ones there and headed straight to the bathroom, Hux following Ren in his heels sticking out of his pant legs which made Hux grin.

It was early in the night but they might as well get started. If the plug became uncomfortable he could always take it out. “Yes.” It was interesting standing in a single stalled bathroom bending over the sink as Ren inserted the plug in him. He tried to avoid looking at himself in the mirror with the fox ears on but it was hard not to look. This time while putting it in, Ren rotated it, grazing over his prostate as it went in. Hux let out a huff as it pushed past the widest part and got sucked into place. He rested against the sink to adjust to it which was apparently too long as Ren got toilet paper and wiped away the excess lube before snapping the thong back into place. It made him blush then Ren was essentially wiping his ass and he stood up straight again. Hux was slightly hard in is panties, something that didn’t matter here but he didn’t want to be falling out of them so soon. Ren adjusted the tail to stick out over the top of the panties and hang down, making it look more like an actual tail and less of a plug. The tugging shifted the plug and Hux knew it was going to be an intense night.

Situated he turned around to face Ren, placing his hands on his waist. “Ready?” he asked as he looked up at him, paying attention to the hickey in his peripheral vision.

________________________________________

Kylo lifted the clip of the leash and attached it to Hux’s collar before pulling him in for a kiss. “Ready,” he said smiling. They left the bathroom and brought their street clothes over to one of the cubbies before they started walking around the room. There were a lot of familiar faces from last month’s event and from across the room, Kylo spotted Allie and Micah already sitting on one of the couches by the platform. As Kylo had guessed, there were a lot of puppy boys walking around in jockstraps with rubber tail plugs—some of them solo and others with masters who held them by a leash. He hadn’t spotted Unamo yet, but he would see her soon enough.

As they walked over to the bar, they passed a station that had a tall, padded bench with chains in various locations including a set attached to the ceiling. Kylo immediately wanted to use it. At the bar they ordered their drinks and scanned the room, looking at other people’s costumes. “Anything catch your eye this time?” Kylo asked, leaning his elbow on the bar. “Allie and Micah here again.”

________________________________________

Hux took a breath and followed Ren into the room. He would have thought a collar and leash would feel restricting but it made him feel safer, like Ren had him and wouldn’t let anything happen. Every time he walk the tail would swing and shift in him which was a distraction. Ren’s ass, crotch, and chest were also distractions.

At the bar Hux took the drink and sipped it as he looked around the room. The place had filled up more and there were even a few people playing around at stations. Thankfully there were no fur suits. He didn’t care what other people did in their spare time but that was a level he would rather not have to deal with. There were plenty of people in animal costumes ranging from puppies and kittens to a large man with a pig snout on his face. As his gaze moved he noticed some people were looking at him as well and smiled behind his glass.

“I assume pole dancing is the main act for tonight?” he asked, leaning against Ren. The room was slightly chilly and he was barely clothed so Ren’s body heat felt nice. He liked Allie and Micah and would be interested doing something with them again. “They were fun last time. Would you like to watch me do something like that again?”

________________________________________

Kylo wrapped his free hand around Hux’s waist to hold him close as he leaned against Kylo’s chest. “Maybe. Not until I get to have fun with you first though. Do you see the padded bench over there?” Kylo pointed to it with the hand holding his drink. When Hux nodded, Kylo leaned in closer to brush his nose by his ear. “I want to fuck you on it.” He grinned as he felt Hux take in a sharp breath, and then kissed his temple. “Come on let’s go get a seat so we don’t have to stand or sit on the floor,” he said as he tipped back the rest of his drink and guided Hux across the room by the leash. People watched as they passed by and Kylo’s chest swelled knowing that they looked good. He loved the kind of attention that they got here.

________________________________________

A wave of heat strummed through him as Ren said he wanted to fuck him over the bench. He groaned lowly as he pressed his face against Ren’s neck. Hux followed suit, draining his drink then following Ren across the room. As they walked he stared down at his ass. The panties covered less of it then his briefs normally did, revealing the edges of his muscular cheeks. Ren sat down on the couch and Hux debating sitting next to him but in the tiny underwear and plug in, he wasn’t comfortable with his ass making contact with it. Instead he turned and slowly lowered himself onto Ren’s lap. The plug pressed in as it made contact with Ren’s leg and his cock twitched. Ren wrapped his arms around him and pulled him closely to his body. His skin was touching Ren’s thigh and he loved how Ren was wearing just as little as he was.

________________________________________

The leather of the couch was cold against the back of his thighs as he sat down, but he didn’t have time to adjust as Hux sat down on his lap. Kylo made a pleased hum and kissed Hux’s shoulder as he held him close. Allie spotted them and waved with a grin and Kylo nodded back with a small smile of his own. They were nice and would be fun to play with again if the opportunity came up, though he still didn’t like Micah so brazenly asking Hux on a coffee date in front of him.

After a couple minutes of waiting Kylo spotted Unamo making her way to the performance area and lifting her fingers to her lips and making an ear splitting whistle that had the room quickly falling silent. Heat dropped through Kylo’s chest just thinking about how commanding she could be in such a professional role. Tonight she was wearing a sheer bodysuit decorated sparsely with lace that covered her from wrists to ankles, with a matte black corset cinching in her waist to what had to have been an uncomfortably tight degree. To top it off she wore a headband with that had two protrusions creating the outline of cat ears. While the headband was cute, she looked as collected and gorgeous as ever.

Once people had gathered around the makeshift stage, she introduced the performer—a petite woman with defined muscles dressed in a black turtleneck leotard. People cheered as she approached the poles, and then the lights were dimmed and music started playing.

________________________________________

As they sat on the couch with Hux flung over Ren’s lap, he felt extravagant. He was wearing a lingerie set that had to cost at least $300 soaked in the finest bath products and sitting on Ren's lap for the room to see. He spotted Allie and Micah as they came around the makeshift stage and Hux smiled to Allie's wave before looking to Micah who also gave him a smile and gaze that lingered longer. He was in the same leather jock strap but this time had added a matching leather strap harness that wrapped around his shoulders and chest. It was a good look.

Unamo appeared and gathering everyone's attention. Hux had been to a strip club once before in college for Phasma's birthday. It was an entertaining experience but he felt he'd enjoy it much more if it was a hot guy shaking his ass in his face more than the girls Phasma was into. Still, serious pole dancing took skill and muscle and he was interested to see the show.

The music started and the girl walked up to the pole. She firmly grasped it with both hands and slowly lifted herself up off the floor until she was at a right angle with the poll. The crowd was instantly impressed, judging from the gasps and cheers. It took an immense amount of upper body strength for that. He wasn't sure if he could still do a pull up. He should work on that. Her body dropped and wrapped around the pole as she began an impressive routine.

Hux leaned back against Ren and wrapped his arm over Ren’s shoulders so he could comfortably sit turned sideways on his lap. Ren’s one arm was wrapped around his waist and the other resting on his leg, finger grazing over his skin exposed above his stockings. It was distracting and he entertained the idea of Ren pulling him out of his pants here and stroking him. Arousal had been pooling beneath his skin all evening and all he had to do was move slightly so the plug shifted. He rested his head against Ren's, making a high pitched whine in his ear.

________________________________________

The performance was impressive with the girl demonstrating an incredible amount and strength and grace as she climbed and twirled around the two poles. He was slightly distracted though by how Hux would squirm on his lap. He thought he was just trying to get comfortable with the plug but the whine in his ear suggested otherwise. Kylo looked up at Hux with a raised eyebrow and a growing smirk. "Behave, little fox," he said quiet enough that only Hux would hear him. "We want to be good and not distract from the performance." Hux whined again, a little lower this time and with a hint of disappointment. Kylo laughed softly and moved the hand Hux's leg up to his chest. Rubbing his fingers over the mesh covering Hux's nipple Kylo said, "Keep watching her." When Hux turned his head back to the performance, Kylo slipped his fingers beneath the bra and started teasing Hux's nipple more intently.

________________________________________

As Ren's hand moved up his chest he sucked in his breath. His finger ran over his nipple that was already stiff from the cold room, the sensation of his finger through the mesh sending a shiver through him. The finger pushed under the fabric and gripped the bud before rolling it between his fingers. His whole body stiffened as he groaned lowly into Ren's ear. The sensation went straight to his cock that was filling rapidly from the simulation.

He obeyed, keeping his eyes on the performance that now seemed much more erotic now that he was being actively stimulated. The performance felt like it went on forever, Ren constantly toying with his nipple until he got bored with it and moved to the other one. It left him panting and achingly hard in his panties.

His eyes wondered around the room. Most people were focused on the performance but he made brief eye contact with a few of them. The only one he lingered on was Micah who was clearly watching what Ren was doing.

________________________________________

The time passed quickly for Kylo, having his attention split between the act and Hux trying to keep himself from reacting to having his nipples teased. After an impressive twisting drop, the girl stood on the ground and bowed, the small crowd clapping and cheering for her. As she stepped off the platform Unamo stepped up and announced that it was now open play. People immediately got up a dispersed, heading towards their favorite stations and the bar. Kylo kissed Hux's cheek and adjusted the bra so it was flat against Hux's chest before touching Hux's erection through the panties. "You're going to come so fast when we get to it," he said with a quiet laugh as he cupped his hand over Hux's cock and rubbed it gently.

________________________________________

By the end of the performance Hux was panting and dripping onto the fabric that was barely containing him. "Fuck," he hissed as Ren gripped his cock through the fabric. His hips jerked and plug shifted pulling a strangled noise from him. Ren was right. Hux needed to calm down. He chased after Ren’s face, kissing his lips before asking, "Where do you want to fuck me?"

________________________________________

Kylo grinned at Hux, leaning in to kiss him one more time. "Your memory doesn't work very well when you're horny, does it? Remember the station I pointed out? That's where." Kylo reached up and adjusted Hux's head band so the ears were straight up again. "I'm going to get us another drink. Wait here for me?" Hux nodded and Kylo couldn't resist stealing another kiss from him. "I'll be right back."

Hux got off his lap to let him stand up and then sat himself carefully back on the couch so the plug wasn't pressed into him further. As Kylo walked to the bar he passed Unamo talking to a couple and smiled as he caught her eye.

What he didn't see was that after he got to the bar Unamo broke away from the couple to go over to where Hux was sitting alone.

She thought about the conversation she'd had with Kylo at lunch last weekend and wanted to talk to Hux to get a perspective on how he felt about Kylo. Hux greeted her as she approached and sat down on the couch next to him. "Are you having a good time so far?" she asked.

________________________________________

Hux had forgotten about the bench in the haze of his arousal. He didn’t want Ren to go away, he wanted to climb on him and fuck himself right there on the couch but knew it would be best if Ren stepped away for Hux to calm down. After acknowledging Ren, he carefully stood up and sat back down, fiddling with his cock that was partially sticking out of his underwear, trying to conceal it and will it away at the moment. When Unamo suddenly appeared he felt like a kid caught with his hand down his pants, even though he wasn’t doing anything wrong.

He casually folded his hands over his lap. “I thought it’s fairly obvious that I am,” he laughed, feeling his face heat at the admission. “Your parties are fun, something I didn’t think I’d participate in but glad I have.”

________________________________________

Unamo laughed at Hux's comment. "I was focusing on the main performance rather than the one Ren was putting on alongside it." She smiled kindly and moved to sit sideways on the couch so she could face Hux. He looked amazing in the outfit that Kylo no doubt picked out for him, and she wanted to eat him up. She hoped Kylo would take her up on the offer to play with both of them. "I'm glad that you got the opportunity to come then. Ren is picky about who he brings here, so it's not very often that I get to meet his partners."

________________________________________

Hux felt a bit stupid he didn’t comment on the show, he was extremely distracted during it. The topic of Hux being potentially special came up and it piqued Hux’s interest. He knew it would look like he was prying but he wanted to know. “How many has he brought? I’m curious how many people here know our relationship without even asking.” It was something he had thought about, how many people in Ren’s life were aware that he had sugar babies and if it was obvious to them what Hux was.

________________________________________

“Two others,” she said, looking at Hux curiously. She wondered if his comment came from enjoying that people knew they were a sugar baby and daddy couple or if it was from wanting to hide it so that they could look like they were in a normal relationship. “He tends to think with his dick when it comes to finding partners, but once they’re together he’s very conscious of whether they would contribute to the safety of this space or if they would be too abrasive for it. He rarely shows it, but he’s very protective of the community here and cares deeply about people’s comfort. So for him to bring you here, he obviously trusts you.”

________________________________________

Hux laughed at her comment about him thinking with his dick. He did seem to do that a lot. Two others wasn’t many if it was over many years. Krennic had said Ren liked him a lot and Unamo was insisting that Ren trusted him more than many of his partners. He knew he felt something for Ren and was beginning to wonder if they had something special. “I hope I’ve been appropriate so far. I do apologize about the thing with the condom, and don’t like shifting blame but that was Ren’s doing.”

________________________________________

Unamo laughed again. “Darling, you’ve been just fine. I know that was Ren and I guarantee he’ll pull the same stunt again tonight. Especially because he doesn’t have pockets to keep condoms in this time.” She looked across the room to see Kylo still at the bar. He didn’t have any drinks yet and was talking to another person waiting at the counter. He looked good in lingerie and she was happy to see him looking comfortable in it. Lingerie didn’t necessarily have anything to do with being submissive, but the connection was there for him anyways and it was little steps like this that showed he was moving on. “He’s very fond of you, you know,” she told Hux as she continued to watch Kylo as he laughed at something the other person said. The bartender set down two drinks in front of him and she knew he’d be coming over soon. Looking back to Hux she said, “You’re good for him. I know it sounds strange, but be gentle with him.”

________________________________________

Hux followed her gaze over to Ren at the bar. He looked gorgeous standing there in the black straps and mesh. His erection had started to flag having the conversation with Unamo but he knew it would be back the moment Ren got on him again. What she said next took Hux by surprise. He was…good for him? What did that mean? Did he had bad partners in the past or was he just better with a fuck buddy? The way she said be gentle made him worry something had happened in his past. He had the incident with his side and living the life he did there was bound to be other traumatic experiences. “You’ve known him a long time and I want to ask, is there anything I should know about him? Nothing you’re not allowed to tell me of course, but I enjoy our arrangement and want to be good to him.” It sounded corny but she had already told him interesting material and Ren would be joining them soon. He desperately wanted to know more about Ren’s past and how he worked.

________________________________________

Hux’s question was an immediate confirmation for Unamo that Hux cared about Kylo. She didn’t know what Hux was like when they’d started out, but whatever it was it had grown into something deeper. There were so many things that she could tell Hux about Kylo—how he craved intimacy without actively knowing it, how he would need to have his boundaries pushed little by little so he could heal, how he could feel all emotions with a frightening intensity—but he was already walking back towards them so she wouldn’t risk keeping the conversation going for him to hear. “Keep doing what you’re already doing,” she said. “He’ll tell you about himself in due time.”

________________________________________

Kylo approached them with a suspicious look though a smile pulled at his lips. “I could feel you two gossiping from across the room,” he accused as he handed Hux his drink. “Don’t listen to anything she says about me, they’re all vicious lies.”

Unamo rolled her eyes and smirked. “Yes, and you’re a paragon of virtue.” She stood up from the couch to let Kylo take her place. “I’ll let you two enjoy yourselves while I go enjoy the party that I planned. Lord knows you’re going to steal the show and make it your party before too much longer.” She waved and then wandered off through the room to visit with other people. Kylo was a little disappointed she didn’t stay to talk with him, and grew curious about what kind of conversation she had with Hux. “What were you guys talking about?” he asked as he situated himself closer to Hux.

________________________________________

The serious talk with Unamo helped him calm down and he felt in control again. He wanted to know what she meant by ‘be gentle.’ Ren was usually physically aggressive with him so it had to be a mental thing, something about Ren’s past Ren hadn’t told him. He was hoping it was a hasn’t told him yet. “You of course,” Hux said sipping the drink Ren handed him. “You have an ass made for those panties.” He smirked, hoping to change the topic. Ren got defensive when Krennic commented on Hux being special to Ren and he wanted tonight to be nothing but fun. “Did you make any friends at the bar?”

________________________________________

Kylo laughed at Hux’s comment about his ass, grinning wide and leaning in to catch his lips in a quick kiss. “Admirers. She told me you were very pretty and looked fuckable. She was jealous of me.” He rested his arm around Hux’s shoulders and took a sip of his drink. Unamo had called it when she said he would steal the show again. He was hoping to do exactly that once Hux was set up on the table. “How do you feel about playing with others again? Or letting others touch you while we play?”

________________________________________

Ren might be stretching the truth but the thought of someone envying Ren for Hux made him feel prideful. Everyone enjoyed being desired and Hux was no different. He felt hot. “I’m interested. No, actually I want to.” There was no reason to play coy about it. One of the appeals of this place was bringing in others. It was a long standing fantasy of his to have multiple hands on him and he felt he was finally at a point he could actually do it. “As long as who is allowed to do what is discussed first I want others involved.”

________________________________________

“So the first choice is Allie and Micah again, I’m guessing? I noticed Micah was watching you a lot earlier.” It made Kylo feel possessive of Hux, knowing that someone was looking at him like that. The compliments on Hux that he’d heard from others were different as there wasn’t any intent behind them, but with Micah, Kylo felt like he was actual competition. “Let’s walk around and meet some others to get an idea of who you like and who’s interested.” Kylo stood up and offered Hux his hand to help him stand as well. With his drink in one hand and Hux’s leash in the other, they started to walk through the room and check out the other play areas.

________________________________________

“He was. They would be an easy choice.” Hux wanted to play with him again. He hadn’t seriously looked at the others here tonight and wasn’t sure if there was anyone else he was as attracted to. Hux took Ren’s hand and was pulled up. The plug shifted greatly causing his hips to twist as he tried to move it so it was the most comfortable. He stood close to Ren as he led him through the club. The tail swayed as he walked, something he was getting used to though it was still an erotic feeling. “Does anyone catch your eye?” Hux asked, curious who Ren would pick if he had the choice.

________________________________________

Kylo looked around, trying to see who stood out to him in the crowd. “The boy over there,” he commented, nodding to a young man looking over one of the vendor’s selection of lingerie. He had black hair with a faded streak of purple in his bangs and was wearing a corset and long sleeved top that created a peek-a-boo window over his chest. When he turned, light caught on his chest and Kylo could see that his nipples were pierced. “First impression is he’s a power bottom. He looks like he’d be the one holding a crop instead of taking it, but would ride your dick until you couldn’t take it anymore.” The thought of him playing with Hux in a more dominant way caught Kylo’s interest and he wondered if Hux would feel indignant about submitting to someone who looked younger than him.

There were a few familiar faces that Kylo wouldn’t mind interacting with but he wasn’t particularly attracted to any of them. No one else had a strong pull and his desire and really the only ones he wanted to play with were Hux and Unamo. “Oh,” he said a little dumbly. “Unamo. I’m sure she’d join in if we asked her to.”

________________________________________

Hux’s first thoughts about the person was he looked goth of some form, but then again Ren looked like he was probably into that back in the day and Hux didn’t find it a turn off. His eyes were instantly drawn to his exposed chest, the black fabric around it framing and drawing the attention. He had a similar frame to Hux and he wondered what he would look like in a silhouette like that. The guy’s nipples were pierced, something he found hot but seemed impractical so he had never seriously considered getting it done. He had a one night stand once with a guy who had them and he had enjoyed them. The guy was shorter and Ren’s description of him made Hux feel a tinge of jealously. Size didn’t determine power, and while Hux preferred his dominate partners taller than him, he wished he could be more of a ‘power bottom’ sometimes with Ren. “He’s hot enough. We can go talk to him, see if he’s interested.”

“Unamo?” Hux turned to look at Ren. That thought was a little intimidating and thrilling. She was a professional dominatrix which meant she had to be good at what she did. At the same time, she was a past relationship of Ren’s and it made him uneasy. Ren said he trusted Unamo and he didn’t know how deep their relationship went and he felt a jealous. “How do you think she’d participate?”

________________________________________

Hux’s question had a surge of memories coming to him of past sessions with Unamo, and that nostalgic longing he’d felt at lunch with her surfaced. He found himself at a slight loss for how to describe her participating with them. “I can’t predict actions with her, but she’s amazing with words and minimal touches. In a proper session, you’d be desperate to come by the time she decided you deserved her touch.” Saying that out loud solidified his decision to ask Unamo to join them, and he started looking around the room to see where she’d gone. He spotted her helping someone step down from a saint andrew’s cross, and almost turned to walk towards her before he stopped and looked at Hux. “Would you be okay having her participate? Or more specifically, are you okay having a woman involved?”

________________________________________

Ren was talking from experience and it did raise the jealously. She could make Ren desperate to come without even touching him, something Hux would never be able to do given the nature of their relationship. Still he answered, “Yes. I don’t dislike women and I won’t be having sex with her so it’s fine.” He wanted to know what she was like.

________________________________________

Kylo grinned and grabbed the leash up by Hux’s neck, pulling him into a kiss. He was excited to play with Hux and Unamo at the same time without having to show any weakness. “Good. You’ll love it. Besides, even if you were attracted to women she doesn’t have sex with clients. Or partners I suppose in this case.” Forgetting about the other boy he’d seen, Kylo led Hux through the crowd towards Unamo.

“Una!” he called out as they got close. She turned to look at him with a raised brow, and Kylo smiled. “As you put it, we’re getting ready to steal the show. Not intentionally of course though.” They stopped in front of her and when Hux stood next him, he wrapped his arm around Hux’s waist, brushing his fingers over the thick elastic of the garter belt. He explained to her what they were planning to do, and invited her to play along if she’d like to.

She gave both of them a long look before sighing and turning around. Kylo frowned as she stepped away, but it was only for a moment as she grabbed something from a small table and walked back to them. She held up two condoms between her fingers and said, “On one condition. You actually follow my rules this time.”

The call out should’ve been expected, but it wasn’t and Kylo felt a jolt of nervous excitement that was attached to any time she scolded him. There was no punishment following this order though, so he just grinned sheepishly and took the condoms from her. “Deal. Come over when you feel like it.” She walked away to do something else for the time being, and Kylo turned back to Hux. “Should we find Allie and Micah?”

________________________________________

While Hux knew it was possible to have S&M scenes without sex, he was curious if he could enjoy one. This one he would be having sex with Ren so it would be fun, but he pondered the thought of what it would be like with someone one on one with no sex involved. They traveled over to Unamo. While Hux was jealous of her, she gave off an aura he couldn’t help but like. He couldn’t help but smile at her comment on the condoms. It would be good to have them.

Ren commented about stealing the show made him wonder if it was him joking or if Hux was really going to become a centerpiece of the night. It was a little nerve wrecking but the alcohol helped with that and it was mostly excitement that built in him. “They’re over there,” Hux responded, having noticed them on the flogging bench as they walked over towards Unamo. Ren and Hux covered within distance, waiting for them to finish. Watching Micah bent over the bench as Allie flogged his ass was erotic. While Micah was shorter than him, he was more muscular and had a physique closer to Ren. Hux thought of what it would be like to see Ren bent over the bench, his ass out and bright red from the flogger tails.

________________________________________

When Allie set down the flogger, they waited another moment for her to step forward and apply some lotion that was on hand to Micah red cheeks. Once he seemed fairly recovered they stepped forward and greeted them. Moving away from the station to give the next couple a chance to use it Kylo gave them a brief rundown of what they were going to do and asking if they would like to participate. They both gave eager yesses, and while Kylo was glad to have people joining in to give Hux one of his fantasies, he still didn’t like the way Micah looked at Hux.

With a few approved people, he and Hux moved to the table where a girl was currently bound on her knees with her chest to the table, her ass exposed and vulnerable to the other girl alternating between fingering and spanking her. The mixed sounds of her whimpering and moaning was erotic and Kylo felt his cock twitch in interest from just watching them. After a few minutes the girl came and they vacated the station for Kylo and Hux to use. Using a disinfectant wipe on the leather, Kylo thought about how he wanted to position Hux. It would be easiest for him to be on his front, but there’d be more humiliation involved if he was on his back and unable to hide his face from the onlookers. Motioning for Hux to come sit on the edge of the table, Kylo stood between his knees and leaned in to kiss him. Running his hands up Hux’s thighs he asked, “I want to tie you on your back. Will you let me?”

________________________________________

With Micah and Hux they walked over to the table that was currently in use. The noises that fell from the girl’s mouth were authentic and while Hux wasn’t attracted to women, the display was hot and he enjoyed watching. As the girl climbed down, his nerves began to build as they got closer to the event. He was going to be fucked in front of a room full of people. He had been confident during most of the night but was now reminding himself that these people probably wouldn’t judge him for this and even if they did it didn’t matter.

It was a little weird stepping up to climb onto a bench someone had an orgasm on moments ago. As Hux came to sit on the edge of the table his body trembled slightly in nervousness and he was a bit worried about being able to get an erection. As Ren’s hands ran over him and their lips touched he felt himself start to relax. Ren was familiar and he felt safe when he touched him. He could be an ass but he always made him feel safe in bed. “Yes,” he nodded before adding quietly so only Ren could hear him, “Be gentle when you start. I’m a bit nervous.” It had done him best in the past when he was honest, and while he wanted this he couldn’t help his nerves from acting up at how intense the situation was.

________________________________________

Kylo pressed another kiss to Hux’s lips, drawing this one out a little longer to give Hux something else to focus on. “I’ll take care of you,” he said quietly as he pulled away. Turning to a second, normal table Kylo picked up a pair of padded wrist cuffs similar to the ones they had at his house. Hux held out his wrists for each one and once they were secure, Kylo guided Hux to lie back. Hux brought his arms above his head without prompting, and Kylo grinned down at him, running his fingers softly over Hux’s bare stomach and up to his chest. With the available clips and chain, he attached the cuffs to the table so that Hux would be able to lift them a few inches up but he wouldn’t be able to bring his arms down.

“You look gorgeous laid out like this,” Kylo said as he came back to Hux’s side. He looked up at the room, meeting Allie and Micah’s gaze for a moment before looking back down at Hux. Touching both hands to Hux’s chest, he pet them down to his stomach and then back up, pushing the bra up from his nipples as he did so. “I can play with these as much as I’d like, and you wouldn’t be able to push me away when they became too sensitive,” he said as he started to rub around the buds and then pinching them between his fingers.

________________________________________

Hux watched Ren put the cuffs on him then lay down, putting his hands above his head like he would like. He felt exposed and his instinct was to curl in on himself, but he held still for Ren to attach the cuffs to the chains on the bed. He didn’t need to pull on them to know they would hold. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Allie and Micah watching and the rest of the room behind him, a few people surely glancing over.

His breath hitched as Ren ran his hands up his body, reveling in Ren’s praise. As Ren’s hands pushed up the bra and grazed over his nipples his flinched and arms pulled down, yanking on the chain. He had played with them earlier and they were overly sensitive and tender. His worry of being unable to get aroused dissipated as Ren’s words and touch went directly to his cock and he legs bent and squeezed at Ren’s sides as he struggled to hold still as Ren continuously rolled and rubbed his nipples. “Fuck,” he groaned, arching then pulling away from the touch.

Ren leaned over him, taking on into his mouth as his hand moved up Hux’s chest to firmly press just over his neck. It didn’t choke him but felt like he was being held in place as one nipple was sucked into his mouth and the other teased by his fingers. He didn’t stop, knowing this would get him turned on faster than any other method and soon he was arching his hips up towards Ren wanting friction. His face was flush at how quick he became desperate and he refused to turn and look at his audience as he gasped and panted.

________________________________________

Kylo hummed against Hux’s skin as he teased one of his nipples with his tongue. Hux’s stiffness began to fall away and his legs squeezed around him. He switched nipples and laved his tongue across the now warm bud of flesh before lightly sucking on it. When Hux whined, he shifted back to kiss down his stomach, flicking his tongue across Hux’s navel before standing up straight. He looked down at Hux with a satisfied look, taking in how the skin across his chest blushed pink and his lips were parted as he took in quick breaths. Kylo decided to leave the bra pushed up the way it was just to add to the disheveled look.

“This is cute, but I think we can make it better,” he said with a smirk. Running his hand along the underside of one of Hux’s leg, he grabbed him at the knee and pushed the leg up and the slid his hand to his ankle to straight it further. With his other hand, he reached for one of the hanging straps and wrapped it around Hux’s ankle. Hux looked a little nervous again but he held up his leg so that Kylo could buckle it. When he pulled away, the leg stayed up and left Hux exposed. Kylo thought about attaching the other ankle as well but it would end up block their audiences view and would make it a little more difficult to really fuck him so he left it at that. “There,” he said, running his hand up the back of Hux’s raised leg. “Much sluttier.”

________________________________________

Ren pulling his leg in the air made him feel even more exposed. As the leg was pulled up the plug in him shifted and caused him to clench around it. His leg wasn’t pulled taught in the air and the angle felt a bit awkward but wasn’t uncomfortable. It left him open and exposed with just one leg able to move freely. He wasn’t planning on kicking or fighting it but there was still the thrill that he wouldn’t be able to do anything if he tried. His cock had hardened in his panties but was still covered when he looked down. He chanced a glance at his audience. They were both watching him, standing close to each other with smiles on their faces, clearly enjoying watching him. They had been talking when he first looked over but paused when they saw they had his attention.

Hux was brought back to Ren as his hand moved up his leg, running over the fabric of the stocking up the inside of his thigh which almost tickled. His hand moved further and gripped the base of the plug, pushing it in and rotating it causing Hux to gasp and jerk in his restraints, the chains clanking as he moved.

________________________________________

Kylo’s grin widened when Hux jerked against the restraints as he started toying with the plug. “So sensitive already,” he purred as he pulled on it lightly. He watched as Hux’s hole started to open against the pressure of the toy but then he pushed it back in and brought his other hand to Hux’s cock, now straining against the thin panties. He squeezed him through the fabric a few times before pulling them down to free his shaft, though his balls were still covered by the fabric. Rubbing his thumb gently along the ridge of the head, Kylo pulled on the plug again. “Would you like my cock here instead of your tail, baby?”

________________________________________

Hux arched into the touch of Ren’s hand over his cock. He felt the fabric get pulled down and the cool air of the club but it didn’t fully register that his dick was out until he looked down and saw it himself. He had his cock out again and this time there was no skirt to cover him up. He knew Micah and Allie were watching but he kept his eyes on Ren, flush running down his face over his chest. He did want his cock there, that was the plan for the evening and he wasn’t going to chicken out now. “Yes daddy I want your cock,” His face burned as he said it. He had gotten used to saying it in private but it was different with an audience. Allie made a noise which only furthered his shame.

________________________________________

Kylo let out a low hum of approval at Hux’s words, and then started pulling the plug slowly out of his ass. Hux gasped as it was pulled free, and Kylo kept his eyes on his hole, watching it wink in the absence of being stuff full. With the fox tail set aside, Kylo opened one of the condoms Unamo had given him and took out his cock to put it on, and then poured lube on his fingers. Hux was still a little slick from the plug but a lot of it had dried, so Kylo pressed first two and then three fingers into him. “It’s nice we had the plug to keep you loose for this, but it’s almost a pity that I don’t get to stretch you here. Show people how desperate you can get from just a couple of fingers in your ass.” Kylo curled his fingers up to rub gently against Hux’s prostate, smiling as his body jerked. Removing his fingers, Kylo lined up his slick cock and dragged the head of it over Hux’s hole a few times before slowly pushing in.

________________________________________

The plug slowly slipped out of him giving him a feeling of empty which felt unpleasant after getting used to the feeling of being full. He watched Ren open the condom wrapper and pull his dick out like it was nothing. He was getting impatient for it, but didn’t protest Ren fingering him and soon he was rubbing his slick cock over his loose hole. Hux gripped onto the edges of the table the best he could as Ren pushed into him. He was larger than the plug and there was still some stretch but he went slowly and his body yielded. Hux closed his eyes focusing only on the feeling of Ren’s cock slowly pushing in and out as he worked his way in until a hand ran up his slightly damp stomach. Ren had paused and was looking down at him with concern on his face. Before he could ask if he was okay Hux wrapped his free leg around Ren’s waist and pulling him close and giving him a small grin.

The noise in the room was clearer to him now. Ren was inside him in a room full of people. This was actually happening. Ren took the cue that Hux was fine and gave a small jerk of his hips causing Hux to gasp. He thrust his hips again, giving shallow thrusts while he was deep inside of him, his hips hitting his ass each time causing him to jerk on the table. Hux bit his lip trying not to moan freely like he was used to doing in private.

________________________________________

Kylo’s heart started to race as he pushed his cock inside of Hux and drew back slowly only to push back in more forcefully than the shallow thrusts. Hux gasped again and let out a moan that he’d been trying to hold back. With one hand around Hux’s raised thigh and the other holding his hip he set a steady pace. It was exhilarating to do this knowing that people could watch if they chose to. Already another person aside from Allie and Micah had stopped and was looking at them with interest. “How does it feel? To have one of your slutty fantasies come to life?” He picked up his pace for a few seconds before slowing back down again. “Let’s add to it now. Allie, Micah,” Kylo said looking over to the couple. “If you wouldn’t mind coming over.” Allie stepped forward first, with Micah a step behind looking like he couldn’t believe this was real. “Feel free to play with him. His nipples are particularly sensitive.”

________________________________________

He couldn’t help the sound that left his mouth as Ren thrust into him at just the right angle. “It- feels- good,” his words were cut off by Ren causing his body to jerk as he started a fast pace. It was good, something he had fantasized about for a long time and was finally doing it. He was getting used to the atmosphere, his focus narrowing down to the two of them and how his body felt. Ren called their friends over and he tensed, clenching around Ren. He turned his head towards the couple walking close to him. For the first time since Ren put him on the table he made eye contact with another. Allie smiled down at him as he was bounced over the table from getting fucked by Ren and his face heated up again. The shame only fueled his arousal and behind her he could see some others in the club hovering near them, watching.

Allie came around one side of the table and Micah stood at the other, both looking down at him. He felt a ting of panic and pulled on the restraints that held sturdy. Ren’s movements had slowed and he kissed in the inside of Hux’s knee. It was oddly comforting. Allie touched him first, hand gently brushing over his ribcage. It was tentative and she looked at him to make sure it was okay. Having another person touch him in this position was strange, but it felt good and he didn’t protest it. She gave a look to Micah who then followed. His touch was firmer and he didn’t hesitate to run his hand up the middle of Hux’s chest then brush his thumb over his nipple. The moan Hux made was guttural, his head turning to the side to look away and arms pulling on the cuffs as his back arched. The feeling of more than a set of hands on his chest while Ren kept up a slow but steady rhythm was overwhelming. They had paused, and Hux wished they would just do it already instead of constantly checking to see if he was okay. When he seemed to relax again Micah rubbed his thumb over him again while Allie’s hands wandered over his stomach to brush over his hip bone. His reaction was less violent, a small whine that turned back into panting as Micah continued to squeeze at the sensitive bud then brought his other hand up to pinch at the other.

________________________________________

It was intoxicating to watch Hux react to the multiple hands touching him. Micah had taken up his suggestion of toying with his nipples, and Hux’s face immediately reflected his feelings—his eyelids fluttering and a low whine escaping his throat. Kylo kept his pace fairly slow so that neither him nor Hux would come too soon. Allie’s touch was still tentative which surprised him considering how she was with Micah. He supposed it was that she didn’t know Hux. Still she pushed her fingers through Hux’s hair and pulled it lightly, making rest his head back against the table. “It’s so nice of them to play with you, helping you become the slut you wish you were,” he said, grinning as he met Hux’s eyes. Micah flicked both of Hux’s nipples at the same time, making Hux moan and try to pull his arms down again. He was already sinking quickly into the scene and Kylo wanted to push it further. “Why don’t you thank them?”

________________________________________

Hux’s face burned that Ren was going to have him say this. He needed to get it out, knowing the first time saying something like that would be the hardest. “T-thank you.” His face burned and he couldn’t look at them, even as they continued to toy with him. It wasn’t exactly what Ren was looking for and he told him. He looked up at Ren then to Allie who was grinning down at him as her fingers ran over his collar bone. “Thank you for helping me be a slut.”

He was rewarded by a stroke to his cock, Ren’s hand lightly tugging over his throbbing cock. He cried out and arched into the touch. “You have a good pet,” Allie said, running his fingers back up through his hair and down is face having him look at her. Her thumb ran over his check then over his lip. He didn’t hesitate to lick her thumb then that it into his mouth, humming around it. Micah hadn’t let off on teasing his nipples and he knew they would be sore and raw tomorrow. The constant stimulation had left a large wet spot on his stomach, smeared around from when Ren have his cock a few tugs.

________________________________________

Hux’s words had Kylo’s arousal almost doubling and he hummed to cover the moan he wanted to let out as he thrust back into Hux. Hux was acting shy about this, but it was obvious he was enjoying it. Allie’s comment made his chest swell with pride. “He’s a wonderful pet,” Kylo agreed. He ran his hand down Hux’s leg and then pinched the soft skin above the stockings, relishing in the sound it drew from Hux. “Micah, I think his nipples are a bit tender. Would you mind using your mouth to soothe them?”

Micah looked up at him like he’d just been given a gift before saying a quick “yes sir.” He leaned down and laved his tongue over one of the reddened buds before closing his lips around it. Kylo started fucking Hux faster than, in short, hard thrusts. Glancing off to the side there were now four people standing and watching. “You look so pretty like this, baby,” he praised. “Look how many people came to see you.”

________________________________________

Hux shivered as Micah's tongue ran over his nipple. It was still intense but was soothing like Ren had suggested. Allie's finger had left his mouth, running his front, coming dangerously close to his cock. He looked over where Ren had said to see the small crowd. He didn't feel as much shame as he did when thanking Allie and Micah, and made eye contact with the people watching him. He wasn't sure if it was his own arousal but he felt he could tell who was curiously watching and who watched him with lust wanting to come over and touch. It thrilled him that he could invite over whoever he wanted, but didn't.

Traveling lips brought his attention back as Micah's mouth moved off his nipple towards his neck. The collar was in the way of most of his neck but kissed and licked at the skin exposed. His neck had always been an erogenous zone and it felt nice, even relaxing to get a break from the constant stimulation on his chest.

________________________________________

Kylo frowned slightly when Micah began to kiss and lick up to Hux’s neck, Hux sighing with pleasure. He didn’t like them getting that intimate and didn’t want to risk Micah making it to Hux’s mouth. Stilling inside of Hux, Kylo brought his hand to Hux’s cock and stroked it loosely in his grip making Hux’s attention come back to him. “As fun as this is, we’re not really giving our audience a show,” Kylo said, letting Hux’s cock fall back to his stomach. “Let’s give them a better view.” He asked Allie to unclip Hux’s wrists from the table as he undid the cuff around Hux’s ankle. Lowering it carefully, he then had Hux sit up and get off of the table. He pulled Hux to his chest and caught his lips in a sloppy kiss, pushing his tongue into Hux’s mouth in silent claim. When it ended, he murmured, “Hands above your head.” Hux looked a little dazed but he complied, allowing Kylo to chain and clip the cuffs to the bar the ankle restraint had been on.

Micah pulled the table off to the side to give them more room, as Kylo moved to stand behind Hux and face him towards the small crowd. With the bra pushed up above his nipples and the panties pulled down he was completely exposed. Teasing his fingers up Hux’s stomach, Kylo met the eyes of some of the people watching with a smirk. He reached down between them to grab his cock and then lined it up with Hux’s hole, pushing in the head and then grabbing Hux’s hips to pull him back onto his cock.

________________________________________

Hux listened and slid off the table with Ren's help. He wasn't sure what Ren was going to do but part of the fantasy was letting him do whatever he wanted, and Ren knew him well enough to keep things pleasurable for him. The kiss felt intimate for a place like this. He knew people were watching them and it was as if he was showing them he was his. The kiss felt like it held that claim more than his dick up his ass.

After Ren was clipped his wrists to the bar above him, he turned him towards his crowd. There was a twinge of excitement with the embarrassment that they were seeing him so exposed. He didn't have time to ponder it as Ren was sliding back in him. He arched his back, face going slack as he re-entered him. It was like on the porch but the complete fantasy. The chain hung lower than that one did having him bend over slightly as he put a good amount of his weight on it. He wasn't over the feeling of Ren thrusting into him, causing his body to jerk while people watched him. Some were openly staring at his cock, two of them discussing something while looking in that region. It made him flush but it had fueled his arousal. Ren’s hands were firmly on his hips and he felt a third hand graze up his side. Allie came into view.

"Such a pretty boy." She slid a finger down the center of his chest all the way down until he was gasping, hoping she would reach his cock but she pulled off right before it. "Do you want someone to touch your cock?"

"Yes," Hux huffed. That wasn't good enough as Ren's hand left his hip and gripped his hair, pulling his head back. He winced but Ren was being fairly gentle with it. "Please, I want someone to touch my cock."

Allie smiled at his change of tone, how quickly it changed after Ren silently scolded him. "That's up to your daddy."

Hearing her refer to Ren as that had a wave of heat pulse through him and he moaned. The grip in his hair had loosened and Hux laid his head back against Ren's shoulder. "Please daddy, will you let one of them touch my cock?" He said quietly into Ren’s ear. Not a whisper, but quiet enough the crowd didn't hear but Allie did and possibly Micah if he was standing close.

________________________________________

A shiver ran through Kylo's body at Allie's words. She was good. When Hux begged him, Kylo kissed the side of his neck and looked up at Allie with a grin. "Yes. Allie why don't you decide what he gets," he said as continued to thrust up into Hux's body. Allie's pleased grin turned into a full devious smile as she lifted her hand to pet Hux's cheek, tilting her head in consideration.

"Let's give both our boys a treat," she said. "Micah, come here." She stepped off to the side to let Micah stand in front of Hux instead. She stroked her fingers down one of the leather straps of his harness and then commanded, "Down, boy." Kylo watched as Micah knelt down on the floor his face in front of Hux's bobbing cock. Allie handed him a condom and then pet her fingers through his hair. "Let Hux fuck your pretty lips," she said. Micah eagerly unwrapped the condom with a hurried, "Yes, mistress, thank you," and then grabbed Hux's cock to still it so he could roll down the condom. Kylo slowed down just enough to make it easier for him and his heart pounded with excitement to have Hux get fucked and blown at the same time.

________________________________________

Hux perked up with another wave of arousal when Allie told Micah to let him fuck his mouth. His hands were bound so he couldn't truly do it and he had little to no control here. He lifted his head and looked down at Micah as he knelt in front of him. Hux hissed as Micah grabbed his cock and rolled the condom on. He wasted no time taking Hux into his mouth. Even with the condom on the sensation of Micah's lips and tongue over his cock head was amazing paired with Ren slowly fucking in and out of his ass. It was something out of a wet dream and he moaned lowly while watching Micah bob his head.

Allie stepped closer until she was standing directly behind Micah. "Hands behind your back," she ordered. Micah's hands instantly dropped from Hux's hips and crossed at the wrist behind his back. It was fascinating at how similar yet different Hux was to Micah. Hux enjoyed the fight of submitting and Micah seemed to enjoy it willingly. Allie crouched down next to Micah and fisted his short hair in her hand forcing his head to tilt back. She forced him down on Hux's cock, the sight and sensation of watching someone being forced on his cock caused him to moan and cock throb, starting to build heat deep inside him.

________________________________________

Kylo couldn’t help but start thrusting harder now, the combination of the crowd, Hux being exposed, and Micah on his knees had him feeling a little desperate himself. He would hold off on coming for a while but he wanted to get close. His increased pace forced Hux’s hips forward and his cock further down Micah’s throat, causing Micah to gag for a moment, though he and Allie quickly adjusted and moved with the thrusts.

“What a lucky slut you are,” Kylo purred against Hux’s ear. “All dressed up like a whore and then treated like one too while people look on. This could so easily turn into a gangbang, stranger after stranger taking a turn using you as their cum dump. Doing whatever they wanted with your body.” Kylo nipped at Hux’s ear and then paused, pulling out of Hux for a moment so that he could bend down enough to cup the back of Hux’s knee and lift it. Hux let out a startled sound as his balance was forced to one leg as the other was brought up and out to the side, exposing him further. Holding Hux’s leg up like this gave Micah a clear view of Kylo’s cock sliding back into Hux before he went back to the slower pace that allowed Micah to really swallow Hux down.

________________________________________

Hux moaned as his dick slipped down Micah’s throat as Ren rutted into him. Ren’s words had him whining and his sensitivity increased at the arousing thought. Rational thought had been replaced with the haze of arousal and he wanted it, to be used and passed around the club. When Ren suddenly pulled out Hux stiffened and tried to look back over his shoulder to see what happened. He yelped as his leg was suddenly pulled into the air and he stumbled on the remaining foot on the floor. His ankles were sore from the heels and balancing on one heel was difficult. The majority of his weight was put on his arms as he dangled from it leaning back against Ren’s body. He had never considered himself overly flexible and he felt like he was doing near a full split with his leg in the air.

Before his dick was out but now his legs were spread and the room could see Ren’s dick sliding into his ass. He whimpered as Ren pushed back in, doing a slow drag in and out making his legs tremble. It felt good but was so slow it was more of a tease causing his hole to twitch around him. Micah’s mouth wrapped back around his cock and Hux’s hips jerked forward into his mouth. With Ren’s hold he was barely able to move his hips and Micah slowly worked him, sucking and licking him as he worked him down his throat. It was cruel how slow both of them were going. Hux’s head was laid back against Ren’s should as he panted and trembled. “Please,” he begged, unsure exactly what he wanted other than more.

________________________________________

Kylo could sense Hux starting to get overwhelmed and it was incredibly hot. It amazed him how lucky he'd gotten to find someone as kinky as Hux from just choosing his next office baby. Before he had a chance to answer Hux's plea Unamo appeared from off to the side and stepped partially in front of them with an amused smirk.

"Your pet is so pretty when he begs," she comment as she lifted her hand to lightly drift across Hux’s chest. Hux whimpered as she brushed his nipples and Kylo laugh softly. "You're teasing the poor boy though. Don't you think he's done enough to deserve coming?" Kylo couldn't see but judging from the way Hux shook against him she was toying with one of his nipples. 

"And end the fun so soon?" he asked with a raised brow. It'd only been about ten minutes since they'd started and he want to push Hux further.

Unamo's smile widened and she said, "I didn't say that it should end when he comes." She lifted her other hand and opened it palm up to show a set of nipple clamps on a thin silver chain. "I brought a treat for him as well. Do you approve?" 

Kylo's next thrust into Hux was harder than he intended it to be as he thought about her putting the clamps on Hux. They hadn't tried them out in bed yet so he didn't know if Hux would like them but he wanted it. If Hux indicated that they hurt too much they could take them off right away.

"Yes," he breathed out. Unamo gave a hum of approval and readjusted her grip on it, lifting one of the clamps to Hux's nipple and touching it to his skin. She paused and met Hux's eyes waiting for him to give a sign of approval. Hux hesitated but then gave a short nod and she attached the clamp. Hux's cry had Kylo groaning and he found himself moving faster as she attached the other one. She stepped off to the side to give the audience a better view and then said, "Make him come."

Kylo cursed under his breath and then looked up at Allie who nodded and then told Micah, "Give him your best, boy."

________________________________________

Hux didn't see Unamo coming until she was in front of him, his attention focused on the sensations he was feeling. He was panting and flushed from exertion but having her see him like this made his face burn in embarrassment. Something about her made it worse than the others. She didn't hesitate to touch him, fingers running down his chest then tweaking a nipple that made him jerk and groan. The pose was difficult to hold and his body was trembling with exertion and pleasure.

Her words made his cock throb, speaking down to him. Of course he wanted to come and he was worked up enough that he could come soon if given the right stimulation. His brows furrowed at the comment about not stopping after he comes. That could mean many things, even as far as not stopping fucking him and he'd be helpless to stop them which only fueled his arousal.

His eyes went straight to the object revealed in her hand. He had never worn nipple clamps and was hesitant but willing to try it. Ren approved it and there was the thrilling thought that he was forced to do it. She teased at the nipple, pulling on it to get it to peak fully. The sensation was bringing him to the edge, threatening to spill in Micah's mouth then the clamp was attached and it hurt. He let out a pained whine, unable to keep his reactions and emotions under control. The pain was sharp but his arousal didn't dampen and he let out another noise as she did the same to the other nipple.

The command sent a wave of pleasure through him as Ren picked up his pace, slamming into him in the rhythm Ren would normally do when we was trying to get him to come. Hux couldn't hear Micah moan but felt the vibration around his cock as he picked up the pace and sucked on him hard. It was too much too fast after the build of tension in him. His whole body tensed and jerked, Ren having to tighten his grip on him, as he let out a strangled moan and spilled into the condom. They both milked him through his orgasm, the sensation of Ren in his ass while a mouth was on his cock made it a powerful one and his vision blacked out for a moment. 

His body started to go slack as he began to come down from it. It was normally where he'd tell his partner to pull off. But that wasn't going to happen here. His body quickly tensed up again, the sensation becoming overwhelming. He could normally take someone fucking his ass long enough for them to come, but the combined feeling was too much and his body jerked violently, trying to get away. He whined and let out a stream of panicked grunts as he bucked and jerked. His foot slipped causing him to fall onto the weight of his wrists. Rens arms wrapped around Hux's middle, his leg trapped in the hold as Ren tightly pulled him against him. He was holding him up almost on his own, effectively keeping him in place. His thrusting was forced to slow to a slow grind from the hold but Micah didn't stop.

Everything hurt with his body feeling like it was burning. The clamps stung and his overworked dick and ass were trying to pull away but no matter what direction he tried to pull he was trapped. Underneath it was a strong layer of arousal creating an overwhelming sensation he had never felt before. His entire body shook, tears stinging at his eyes, many emotions flooding through him and he was at Rens mercy. "Please," he choked, not even sure what he was asking for. 

________________________________________

Kylo wouldn't have normally continued like this but he knew it was one of Hux's fantasies to be used and it was ingrained in him to do whatever Unamo told him to, so he kept on fucking Hux until he collapsed and had to be held up. Unamo walked around behind him, but he didn't pay much attention as he ground his cock into Hux. Micah continued to suck Hux's cock and the sensation of having Kylo fully inserted in him while getting blown after coming had to be intense. When Hux begged in such a weak voice, Kylo felt torn between continuing and having mercy. His decision ended up being made for him as Unamo came back into view. 

She lifted a hand to Hux face and swiped away a tear streak as she said, "You're alright, love. We'll take care of you." Dropping her hand, Kylo felt her rest it on his forearm around Hux. "This position is too hard on him. We're switching." Kylo groaned as he stopped grinding into Hux and then slowly let down his leg and pulled his cock out of him waiting to see what she wanted to do. 

Hux was shaky on his feet but with both legs down he was able to stand on his own. Micah pulled off and took the full condom off of Hux as well. Tying it off and tossing it in the available garbage can.

"Take down his wrists," she ordered Kylo as she came to stand in front of Hux, resting her hands on his waist. She murmured gentle praise to Hux as Kylo undid the bindings, and as soon as his arms were free Unamo hooked a finger under the chain of the nipple clamps and said, "This way." She pulled him towards the table and Kylo could see that she had lowered it to knee level at some point. Hux whined as she tugged the chain and almost stumbled in the heels before making the few steps to the table.

She guided him to climb on it on all fours and attached his wrist to two of the rings, keeping him down on elbows and knees. "Continue," she said with an almost bored tone. Kylo's stomach flipped with nerves and excitement at how casually she'd taken over the scene, and it surprised him that he had no urge to try and take control back. He stepped behind Hux and ran his hands over his ass. With the lower table height it was easy for him to slide his cock back into Hux's ass and start fucking him again, starting with a slow pace. Unamo had approach Allie and Micah and Kylo turned to look at them as she touched Micah as casually as she had Hux. "I'm sorry dear, I took away your toy. If you'd like to keep playing, his mouth is easily available now."

________________________________________

His body went limp when Ren and Micah stopped. His leg was stiff and sore as Ren lowered it down and it took him a few tries to get steady on his feet. Still on trembling legs, his body finally was able to relax and take a break. Micah’s hands on him caused him to hiss as he pulled the condom off his softening cock. He heard Unamo giving ordered but didn’t full realize she had taken over the scene and that Ren was following them without question. He stood up straight as Ren unhooked his wrists from the bar, helping them gently down to his sides. He had gotten used to the pinch of the clamps but a new wave of pain coursed through him as she gently pulled on them. He hissed at the feeling but followed without question. They were painful and while he didn’t particularly like pain, he enjoyed the factor it being used to force submission.

He climbed onto the table, feeling wrung out. He didn’t feel any embarrassment as he kneeled and bent over for everyone to see his ass as Unamo latched him to the table. He had softened quickly after being over stimulated but there was still a buzz inside of him wanting to please. He whimpered when he felt a hand on his ass. It felt like Ren, his thoughts confirmed when he felt the slide of his cock push back into him. He was thankful for the slow pace, his limbs sore and getting used to the new position. His ass was still sensitive and Ren pushing in and out of him was erotic and he pushed his hips back to meet his thrusts. Feeling he had a bit more control of himself, he turned to see Unamo talking to Micah, his stomach flipping when he heard her say he could use his mouth. This was really happening, something he had always wanted to do. Hux’s eyes stayed glued to them as they procured a condom that was slid onto Micah’s hard cock. Allie and Micah walked over to the front of the table, anticipation growing in Hux with every step they took until they were standing directly in front of him, Micah’s cock bobbing inches from his face.

Without prompting Hux opened his mouth and leaned forward, straining to take it into his mouth. “Look at him, he’s desperate for it,” Allie laughed, nudging Micah closer to Hux so he could fully suck on him. Hux groaned, the feeling of being full on both ends a new type of sensation he immediate decided he loved. Ren’s hands tightened on his hips and Ren picked up the pace slightly, thrusting into him harder but not much faster. He must be trying to hold out, for how long Hux didn’t know. With Ren’s hands on him it was hard for him to move his head and Micah was holding back, being gentle and too submissive for Hux’s tastes. He pulled off and looked up at Micah, feeling he should be looking more at Allie while he says this. “Fuck my mouth.”

________________________________________

Kylo groaned at how hot it was to watch Hux leaned forward with his mouth open to try and take Micah into his mouth. Allie’s words weren’t an exaggeration. Hux really did look desperate for this and he was glad Unamo had orchestrated it. Kylo couldn’t help but laugh when Hux pulled off of Micah, all but telling him he was being too gentle. Still, he brought his hand down on Hux’s ass with a slap and said, “Ask nicely.” A visible shudder went through Hux, and Kylo stroked his hand up his side, Micah pulling back as he waited for Hux to comply with Kylo’s demand.

________________________________________

Hux jumped at the unexpected slap to his ass. Any shame he had felt earlier had been fucked out of him and he wanted to be used. “Please, fuck my mouth, use me.” His tone wasn’t as nice as it could have been. Micah had looked behind him at Ren, seeming to wait for his approval.

________________________________________

Kylo huffed a laugh but didn’t push the response, nodding to Micah and saying, “Fuck him like a fleshlight. Use him.” Micah still seemed to hesitate a little but at Allie’s encouragement he slid his cock back into Hux’s eager mouth and started to shallowly thrust into him. While he was going faster now there was still and edge of gentleness that almost had Kylo rolling his eyes.

To compensate for Micah’s seeming inability to get rough with Hux, Kylo started fucking him hard, forcing Hux to bounce forward with each thrust and consequently forcing Micah’s cock further into his mouth. The sounds that came from Hux each time Micah’s cock hit the back of his throat were obscenely and wanted more of it. “Harder,” he growled. Micah looked up at him, his cheeks flushed, and started to put more force behind his own thrusts, filling Hux completely and leaving him no room to pull back from one side or the other.

Unamo approached the side of the table and began petting down Hux’s back like he really was a pet. “Such a good boy,” she cooed. Looking up, she projected her voice to address the small crowd. “What does everyone else think? Are you enjoying the display?” They responded with cheers and a couple wolf whistles, that should’ve had Kylo feeling proud, but somehow had an edge of embarrassment to it. Like he was being used for a ‘display’ as well. He moaned as the feeling combined with his arousal and heat spiked in his gut. He wasn’t going to last much longer.

Unamo rested her forearms across Hux’s back and leaned on him like he was a table, a grin spreading across her face as she kept her eyes on the crowd. “Do you think we can pull another orgasm from him before these two can come?” Laughter and a round of agreement went up, and Unamo’s grin turned wicked. She got up from Hux and went over to the table of accessories, Kylo watching as she pulled on a single glove and poured lube onto her fingers.

Back at the table, she looked at Kylo and said, “You may not come until I say so.” Her voice was light, but the underlying tone was one that brokered no arguments and Kylo almost whined at the effect it had on him. It would be hard to hold out much longer like this so he slowed his pace to something he could manage better as she reached beneath Hux and wrapped her hand around his cock and began milking it with an expertise that Kylo was all too familiar with.

________________________________________

Embarrassment came back to him as Ren degraded him to a fleshlight, exactly what he wanted to be treated like. He opened his mouth obscenely as Micah gave in and slid his cock into his mouth. It was better but not was he was looking for. Ren’s sudden hip throat caused him to moan then gag as Micah’s cock was shoved towards his throat. The first few thrusts were like that but the feeling of his mouth being forced into went straight to his groin and Micah was soon able to thrust into his throat. His face scrunched up and there were wet gurgling sounds every time Micah slid into his throat. He tried to pull back for air and could only move back so much before Micah was pressing in again. It made it hard to breathe and he felt light headed, like he was floating as they fucked him from both ends.

The sensations working together had his cock filling out again, giving a leap when Unamo drew the crowd’s attention to him. The whistling made him flush and moan around Micah’s cock. They were watching him being used like nothing more than a fuck hole and it was one of the hottest experiences he had. He thought what it would be like for Micah to not be wearing a condom and spill down his throat then the next person from the crowd to come forward and fuck his mouth next. Everyone would have their turn between his ass and mouth until he was a shaking mess of sweat and come. The thought had him groaning and whining, pulled from it by Unamo leaning on his back, forcing him to stiffen his muscles to hold her. He knew he was going to come again, his dick already half hard again, bouncing where it hung between his legs.

The sudden hand on his cock had him give a startled cry as he jerked on the chains. It was still over sensitive and raw but her grip was firm and had him filling out quickly in her hand as he whined around Micah’s cock that was sure to leave his throat sore. It felt good but it was too much all at once and his legs tried to close but the chains holding his ankles kept them open enough for everyone to play with him. Ren’s cock in his ass, Micah’s cock down his throat, the nipple clamps that pulled on every thrust as the chain grazed across the table, and the final one that broke him; Unamo’s slick hand wrapped tightly around his cock.

He didn’t have time to warn them, his mouth full even if he tried. He let out a loud cry as his eyes rolled back and his body shook violently as he shot streaks of fluid onto the black leather. His eyes slipped shut and his mind went blank, continuing to shake and scream through his second orgasm pulled from him. When he opened his eyes and everything was blurry. It took him a few blinks before realizing there was also wetness on his face.

________________________________________

Kylo had been thinking it’d take a while for Hux to be able to come again but after only a couple minutes of Unamo stroking his cock, he was coming onto the table beneath him, sobbing around Micah’s cock as he did so. A hand touched Kylo’s arm and he looked over to see Unamo looking pleased with herself. “Come,” she told him. His eyes fluttered and he turned his full attention back to Hux, letting himself go and fucking him the way he needed to before he was coming, moaning loud as he filled the condom. By the time his orgasm was finished, Micah was coming too. Kylo waited for Micah to pull out of Hux’s mouth before carefully sliding out of his ass, Hux whimpering at the feeling.

The urge he’d felt when Hux had first come was doubled now that he had come as well. He raised a hand at the crowd and gave a small wave as he said “thank you,” hoping they would take the cue to move on. The room seemed to get louder as everyone started talking again, but Kylo’s focus was completely on Hux. He undid the ankle cuffs while Allie undid the wrist ones. Kylo helped Hux sit back on his knees, pressing a kiss to the side of his head and murmuring, “That was amazing. You were amazing. You took all of it so well, and I’m very proud of you, you have no idea.” And it was all true, Kylo was very proud of Hux if not a little stunned that they’d actually taken it as far as they had.

Kylo pulled back from Hux when Unamo came up to them and stroked her hand down Hux’s arm. “You’re very impressive,” she said genuinely. “Part of this speaks to your interests, but still there aren’t a lot of people with these fantasies that are willing to play them out. Ren is lucky to have you, and I hope he tells you as much.” She brought both hands up to the nipple clamps and said, “This is going to sting.” She opened them and Hux groaned, Kylo feeling a phantom ache of the feeling of blood rushing back into the overheated area.

________________________________________

Unamo’s hand left his cock which he was grateful for. If she had decided to keep stroking he would have had to tap out, his entire body exhausted and trembling. Ren and Micah didn’t slow down, but he could it, letting them use him until he heard each groan and still. He coughed when Micah pulled out, his throat raw and sore. With neither of them holding him up anymore, his head dropped resting his forehead against the cool leather. It was slippery from the sweat that had collected on his forehead and he would need a shower. He heard the chains clanking as he was freed from the restraints. Ren helped him back then wrapped his arms around him. Hux leaned against Ren as he murmured praise to him.

He had done it. It was too early to know if he regretted going so far in front of so many people but it had been everything he wanted out of a scene like that. It was something straight of his fantasies and he had done it. Ren pulled away as Unamo came towards him and he wanted Ren back against him, grounding him. Unamo’s words surprised him. He hadn’t been around in the fetish club scene long enough to know what was normal and where this fell on it but the way she spoke made it sound like it wasn’t something that happened regularly. She called lucky to have him. It could have just been praise from the scene but he wanted it to be true. He wanted to be special to him. Before he could think of anything to say in response, she was removing the nipple clamps. It stung horribly and he couldn’t keep the wince and scrunching of his face. His hand came up to gently rub over the abused nubs. He didn’t hate the clamps but they weren’t something he wanted to use regularly.

“Thank you,” he responded, unsure of what else to say. He looked to Ren, giving him a pleading look, wanting him to come back. Ren moved back to his side instantly, sitting down next to him and wrapping an arm around his waist. The touch made him feel more relaxed and secure. Allie and Micah came around to them, adding in their praise and enjoyment of the session, making Hux grin even though all he wanted to do was curl up in a corner with Ren.

________________________________________

With the scene over, Hux's exhaustion became immediately apparent and Kylo knew they'd need to leave soon. As much as he wanted to stay put and let Hux cling to him, this wasn't the ideal spot for it. He gently coaxed Hux to get off of the bench, avoiding the come splattered on it, and once he was standing, Kylo wrapped one arm around his back while dipping to wrap the other around his thighs so that he could pick Hux up bridal-style. Hux's arms were around his neck instantly and he buried his face against Kylo's shoulder.

He stood there with Hux in his arms for a moment as watched Unamo used the available cleaning supplies to wipe down the table. Kylo smirked as she wiped away the come and said, "What happened with the condom rule?"

She laughed softly as she threw away the wipes. "Rules were made to be a broken—a concept I know you're very familiar with." She came up to them and stroked her hand through Hux's hair, pulling off the ear headband and then going on her tiptoes to place it on Kylo's head instead, grinning when he raised an eyebrow at her. "If you need anything for him let me know," she said gently before walking away from them and Kylo felt grateful to be as close to her as he was. Even if he didn't need her it was nice to know the option was there.

Kylo shifted Hux in his arms, bouncing him a little higher so he could hold him better and then walking towards the couches. They would go home soon but a quick moment of rest here would be good. After sitting down on the couch, Kylo continued to hold Hux around his back and under his legs, cradling him against his chest. He tipped his forehead down against Hux's and a strong warmth spread through his chest that carried a deep affection with it. "We'll go home soon, I promise," he said quietly. "Una was right. I'm very lucky to have you and I'm so happy you're here. Tomorrow we're going to stay in all day and I'm going to spoil you rotten. We'll be lazy and soft and can do whatever you want."

________________________________________

Hux made a small startled sound, not expecting Ren to pick him up but he wrapped his arms around his neck and buried his face into his neck, not caring about the sweat. The pose could have been embarrassing but he was mostly impressed with how Ren could hold him up during the scene then now like this, a way he had never been carried. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Unamo cleaning the table and his mess which was slightly shameful but she was the one who had him come there so he didn't feel too bad. It was nice to be taken care of.

Hux smiled against Ren’s shoulder at her comment. Her touching him felt natural not invasive. He then realized she was the first woman to get him off, or at least assist in getting him off. He lifted his head enough to see Ren in the headband. He'd look better in a darker colored fur but he was cute.

They moved across the room to the couches. There were people on the other couch but they left them alone, knowing that they needed space. The straps of the lingerie felt tight and itchy now. He enjoyed the club but now that he had come twice and the excitement was over, he would rather be at home, away from any prying eyes. It was as if Ren read his mind, or knew him well enough to suggest it. He leaned against him, tightening his hold on him. He smiled against Ren’s skin, feeling warmth bloom in him from Ren's affection and praise. "Good because I don't know if I'll be able to walk tomorrow." His body was already sore as well as his ass. Ren wasn't gentle and while he was glad for it, he'd still be sore. "Is what I did that uncommon?" He asked, unsure if he would have done it if he knew that didn't happen regularly. He was happy he did and enjoyed it but didn't know how much of a spectacle they were tonight.

________________________________________

It was nice to just sit and hold Hux close to him as they both regained some of their energy. This was easily the most intense thing that they'd done so far and neither of them would feel like doing much tomorrow. Kylo shrugged at Hux's question. "It's not uncommon as in no one's ever done it before, but I guess it doesn't really happen here. I like being an active participant at these events. The attention is nice." He hoped it didn't bother Hux that they'd gone above and beyond the play that usually happens here.

After resting for a few more minutes Kylo shifted Hux up on his lap so he could reach his shoes and unbuckle them. He wasn't sure how steady Hux would be on his feet in general so he didn't want to find out how much more he'd be thrown off by heels. With Hux in stocking feet they stood up off the couch and walked to where there clothes were stored, passing by the bondage table to pick up the tail plug they'd left there. Kylo's own feet were starting to hurt and it was a relief to take off the heels so he could pull his pants on. He ended up choosing to leave them off once they were dressed.

James had been parked nearby so it was a short wait for him to pick them up from the entrance. Inside the car he and Hux sat pressed against each other with Kylo's arm wrapped around his waist. It was a very quiet drive back to his house as the exhaustion hit them doubly hard now that they were away from the party.

________________________________________

Knowing that it didn't happen here thrilled and concerned him. Unamo had participated so it had to be allowed. He felt pride for doing something unusual and beyond what was normal. And Ren enjoyed being apart of it. Ren touching his feet made him realize how sore they were. He had only worn heels once before and then he wasn't on his feet for as long nor did as strenuous activities. Last time he spent a good amount of the night hanging in the air. He pondered if a house call masseuse was within reason.

They made their way to the bathroom, dressing then heading to the car. Walking on the city streets without shoes was disguising but he finally understood girls who would take off their heels and do it. Inside the car he leaned on Ren, letting him hold him. The lingerie was growing irritating and all he wanted was to lay down naked in the bed with Ren who kept his arm around him the whole ride. Hux had drifted off on Ren’s shoulder by the time the car stopped outside Ren’s house. The walk inside was more pleasant on his feet then the city street.

Inside of the house he knew he should shower but was too tired to. As soon as they walked into the bedroom Hux started stripping, dropping the skirt and shirt into a pile on the floor. He sat on the edge of the bed, feeling the comfort reeling him in but stayed upright to pull the Bralet over his head. He winced as it dragged over his nipples, having forgotten about the excessive use of clamps. "I don't know how much I like the clamps. They're still sore," he said, tossing the bra onto the floor and peeling of his garter belt and stockings to join it there.

________________________________________

Kylo laughed softly at Hux's comment as he slid one of the stockings down his leg. It was still strange to feel smooth skin there and he wasn't looking forward to the next week while it grew back. "They're easier to handle when you don't have people pinching and sucking on your nipples before hand." He pulled off the other stocking followed by the underwear and the girdle which left imprints of the seams down his sides. It felt good to be naked and judging by how quick Hux was to remove everything he felt the same way.

Kylo laughed again when as soon as Hux was naked he climbed up the bed and under the covers. Kylo picked up his discarded clothes and tossed them in the closet hamper before coming back to the bed and sitting on the edge near Hux. He brushed his fingers through his hair and it reminded him that he was still wearing the headband. Taking it off he looked at it fondly for a moment before setting it on the bedside table. "No bath I'm assuming then. Do you need anything before I lay down? Water? Ibuprofen?"

________________________________________

The covers felt heavenly. They were cool against his skin which made him shiver. His eyes stayed glued to Ren as he moved about the room in nothing but the headband. Now that he was naked he could see that he shaved his entire legs and trimmed his public hair. It looked good and he still wanted to burr his face between his legs before it grew back if Ren wasn’t going to keep it shaved.

“That’s a good look,” he said as Ren was removing the headband. “I’ll take one tomorrow. Water would be good.” He was still iffy on Ren doing basic tasks for him like fetching him water but he had earned it. He sat up when Ren came back with the water, feeling like a child as Ren watched him drink it. “Now get in bed the sheets are cold,” he said as he sat the glass on the nightstand. Ren laughed but got up and turned the lights off before climbing into the bed. As soon as he was in Hux moved against his chest. He sighed as Ren’s arms wrapped around him and in turn wrapped his leg over Ren. They lay still, soaking up the feeling of each other until Hux said, “I still can’t believe I did that.”

________________________________________

It was a relief to finally lay down on the bed and let his body completely relax. Having Hux wrapped in his arms made the relief all the more intense. Even without having gone through what Hux did he was still exhausted from the night and felt himself starting to nod off when Hux spoke up. A smile spread across his face and he pressed a kiss to the back of Hux’s neck. “I’m glad you did,” he murmured. “It was great.” He readjusted himself on the bed and pushed one of his legs between Hux’s as he pulled his back against his chest. “Are you glad you did it?” he asked as he closed his eyes.

________________________________________

“I am,” he said, thinking over the evening. He didn’t regret it and hoped morning wouldn’t change the feelings. He pushed his arm down between them, resting on Ren’s thigh, stroking over the smooth skin he had been curious about all night. “It’s something I’ve wanted to try for a while, but didn’t have the option.” He didn’t know anybody who he trusted enough to do it with him. There was always the internet but he wasn’t going to trust a random person on grindr to do that. Ren and Hux’s relationship had been forming over the past few months and gotten to the point Hux trusted him enough to let him tie him up and fuck him both in public and private. The exhaustion was setting in heavy and he was dozing off quickly with Ren’s warm body against his.

________________________________________

Kylo was already half asleep when Hux replied, but he hummed and murmured, "Happy to provide." There was a vague pull to acknowledge that Hux trusted him more than any of his past partners, but he was too tired to think about it. Shifting to get more comfortable, Kylo tightened his grip around Hux and then fell asleep.


	18. Aftermath

As usual Kylo's internal alarm had him waking up a little after six. He groaned and went to roll over but was stopped by weight holding down his arm. He looked down to see Hux and that he looked so peaceful when he slept. A much as he loved the sex, waking up like this was becoming one of Kylo's favorite things, he could have it for eternity and never grow tired of it. His logical mind was slow to catch up but it got there and Kylo corrected himself. Not an eternity. Just a few more months. What they had wasn't sustainable and he couldn't ask for it to be drawn out. Kylo yawned and closed his eyes. There was a pull to fall back asleep and he didn't fight it, letting himself go back under as he snuggled close.

\----------------------------------------------------

When Hux awoke he was on his back, squinting at the ceiling. He rolled over towards Ren who stirred. He was laying on his arm which must have woken him when he moved. His body was stiff and sore, mostly his legs and thighs. Ren looked at him through lidded eyes, giving him a sweet 'morning' which he returned. "I had the strangest dream," he started before his brain caught up with him. He didn't dream often, or if he did he didn't remember it. It must be the intense sex and exhaustion. "We were at the club, I was on the table but it was lower to the floor. You were standing above me but you had dicks for nipples and all three of them ejaculated on me. This was somehow normal and the only thing I found weird about it was Unamo not scolding you for making a mess." His face scrunched up after he had said it outloud. Fuck, he should have kept that to himself. He wasn't sure if his brain was just fucked or it secretly wanted a bukake scene.

\----------------------------------------------------

When Hux said he'd had a weird dream, Kylo didn't know what he was expecting to hear but it definitely wasn't that. He looked at Hux with shock for a moment before it passed and he laughed loudly. He had to turn away from Hux and cover his mouth as he kept laughing. "Calling that the strangest dream is an understatement," he said as he pulled the laughing back to an amused grin. The sudden burst had chased a lot of tiredness from him and he reached forward petting Hux's hair away from his face. "Unamo definitely should've scolded me for the mess that would've made. Did your dreamself enjoy being come on by three dicks?"

\----------------------------------------------------

Hux frowned as Ren laughed at him, though the dream was on the humorous side. It was absurd and he couldn't figure why his unconscious brain decided it was something he needed to think about. Now, being come on by three dicks as long as they were attached where they should be sounded like a reasonable idea. "My dream self did. Goes along with the slut being used fantasy, doesn't it? Though I would have preferred it if it were normal dicks." Ren had laughed but he didn't feel judged and he felt comfortable being honest. "You've already come on my face and you're welcome to come elsewhere if you want."

\----------------------------------------------------

Kylo chuckled and leaned in close to place a kiss on Hux's forehead. "I'll keep my that in mind next time I feel like coming. Maybe your chest or lower back next time." He relaxed back against his pillow and looked at Hux with a small smile as his thumb stroked over Hux's cheek and then down his neck and arm. Now that it was the morning and hours had passed since their adventure at the club, Hux had to be feeling the stiffness born of the various positions he was put into. "How are you feeling today? Alright or does anything hurt?" Today was definitely a day to do whatever made Hux feel good in the opposite sense of last night's feel-good. They could stay in bed, take a bath, go for a swim, maybe give Hux a massage. Whatever he wanted he would get.

\----------------------------------------------------

He would like that, the thought of Ren jerking off on him appealing. His body was sore, mostly in his legs and arms. His back was slightly sore along with his ass which was worth Ren not being gentle with him. "I am sore but nothing awful. Is an in house masseuse out of the question?"

\----------------------------------------------------

Kylo smiled and rested his hand on the dip of his waist. "I'm not going to call someone here to give you a massage," he said. "But I can give you one later. Scout's honor I won't try anything," he added with a crooked smile. He'd probably get a bit handsy but not too much. He'd leave his hole alone at least.

\----------------------------------------------------

While a professional masseuse would probably do a better job, Ren giving him one was much more appealing. Both because Ren would be touching him and he would be servicing him. He didn't trust that his hands wouldn't wander but that wouldn't necessarily be bad. "Deal," he agreed. "First I want to take a bath."

Ren agreed and they decided to get out of bed and do that before breakfast. The bath was nice, the best part being that he could just relax with Ren on his body. They set the water too hot so that when he got out of the bath his limbs felt like jelly. He didn't bother with shaving that day, too tired and not feeling the need. They dressed in their usual outfits, Hux in Ren’s tshirt and his own briefs and Ren in his tshirt and sweatpants. They made lunch and ended up in the living room cuddled up to each other watching tv.

The bath had loosened his muscles up but after a few hours they were starting to get stiff again. "Is the massage offer still open?" Hux asked, his head resting against Ren’s shoulder.

\----------------------------------------------------

The day was a relaxing one where they spent the first part of it doing nothing. It was nice to not have any pressing things to see to or even a pretense to keep up for Hux that they were going to do something exciting. Kylo could just relax and be comfortable with Hux tucked under his arm. Kylo turned to press a kiss to the top of Hux’s head from where he was resting it on Kylo’s shoulder. “Yes. Let’s move over to the bedroom for it.”

They got off of the couch and went to the bedroom, Hux taking off his shirt and boxers after Kylo prompted him to. He had Hux lie down on his stomach with his head at the foot of the bed instead of at the pillows while he went and grabbed a small bottle of citrus massage oil from the bathroom. Back at the bed, Kylo started warming the oil between his hands. As much as this was a good excuse to get his hands on Hux, he liked to think he was good at giving massages and genuinely wanted to do a good job for him. Standing at the foot of the bed in front of Hux, he placed his hands on Hux’s back and pushed down from his shoulders to his waist, his palms gently pressing down on the muscle so he could work into the deeper tissue later.

His strokes stayed wide, using his whole hands before the passes narrowed and he was just pressing his thumbs down on either side of Hux’s spine, moving a little further apart on each down stroke. Once he felt the initial tension start to loosen up, he walked to the side of the bed so that he could more easily press up and reach his shoulders, intentionally working areas where he could feel knots in the muscle.

\----------------------------------------------------

Hux didn’t see the need to take off his underwear but complied anyway before lying down on the bed where Ren wanted him. Ren returned from the bathroom with what looked like oil. The thought the he was going to get as close to a real massage as he could was exciting. He rested his cheek back against the mattress, closing his eyes as Ren’s hands slid easily over his shoulders down to his waist. This was one of the times he was reminded at how big Ren’s hands were, feeling warm and strong over his skin. He groaned as Ren’s thumbs pressed into the sore muscles, feeling himself relax and as if he was sinking into the mattress. From his residual exhaustion and the heavenly feeling of Ren’s hands pressing over his skin, he felt at danger of falling asleep again.

His attention was brought back as Ren’s hands moved low on his back, grazing over the top of his ass as he worked the muscles. He knew Ren would stop if he told him he didn’t want to do anything with his ass but he wasn’t sure how touchy Ren would try to be. Instead when he poured more lotion he skipped over his ass and moved onto his thigh which was stiffer than his back and caused Hux to take in a sharp breath and Ren to be gentler as he slowly made his way down to his calf and foot. Having his foot massaged was more erotic than he would have liked it to be. It felt amazing to have Ren’s hands all over it and he had the desire to push his foot against Ren’s chest or even mouth but kept his body limp.

\----------------------------------------------------

Hux’s reactions fueled Kylo to keep putting in effort and a grin settled on his face knowing that Hux was enjoying himself. Though the moan Hux gave when he started massaging his foot was almost indecent and made Kylo raise an eyebrow. “Are your feet particularly sore or do you enjoy having your feet touched?” Kylo asked as he set down the one foot and moved back up to Hux’s thighs to start kneading his way down the other one.

\----------------------------------------------------

“Both?” His feet were sore from the heels last night but that didn’t excuse the erotic feeling. There was uncertainty in voice because he didn’t have an interest in feet but had really never had his feet touched like this before. “They say feet can be an erogenous zone. Perhaps it’s something like that?” He was too tired to feel embarrassed or shameful over something small like that after what happened last night.

\----------------------------------------------------

“It’s possible,” Kylo said thoughtfully. He’d been with people who’d had feet fetishes before and it was… strange. But everything had a less extreme version to it so it was reasonable that Hux just liked the stimulation. He spent extra time on Hux’s calf, digging his thumbs into the muscle and pulling down to relieve the tension. When he got to Hux’s other foot he decided to test how sensitive it actually was, and started by lifting his foot and stroking down the top of the foot with both hands in succession a few times before cupping it in one and using the other hand to push his thumb into the sole and rub along the length of his foot with enough pressure to avoid it tickling. He saw a shiver go down Hux’s back and smirked, determined to pull another moan from him like this. With both thumbs on the sole of his foot, Kylo kneading it with short, deep presses, working his way from heel to toes, and then squeezed and rubbed down each toe before laying the foot back down on the bed.

\----------------------------------------------------

Ren’s touched on his second foot felt more calculated and controlled. He couldn’t help the shiver that went up his body and inwardly cursed that Ren touching his feet was starting to get him excited. If they did anything it would have to be gentle. He wanted to test how much this stimulation could do one day, if Ren wasn’t disgusted by feet. As Ren’s thumbs dug into the muscle under his foot he groaned into the mattress. Ren was either pleased with himself or disturbed by it as he then sat the foot down.

“Is that weird?” he asked. Ren was into many things but he didn’t know if feet would be what finally turned him off.

\----------------------------------------------------

Kylo gently ran his hand up the back of Hux’s leg and then over his ass. “No, I think it’s common. It only seems weird because there’s a proportionate amount of people out there that vocally dislike feet. It’s all a part of the body though and wherever there’s a high concentration of nerves there’s the opportunity for pleasure.” Keeping his hand on Hux’s ass, he turned it so his fingers were pointed towards Hux’s back and pressed down and rubbed up with slow force. Hux immediately tensed and Kylo could feel the muscle clench under his hand. “Try to relax,” he said as he repeated the motion again a little more gently this time. Hux had a cute ass that literally fit into the palm of each of his hands, so it was fun to play with, but he knew there would also be a fair amount of tension that had built up. If his thighs were sore, his ass was definitely sore.

\----------------------------------------------------

He didn’t say he would be into it at all but he didn’t balk at him which was good enough for now. Ren’s hands made their way up to Hux’s ass causing him to tense from how tender the muscle was. Ren seemed to genuinely be trying to ease the muscle and Hux tried his best to relax. Ren’s hands felt good and he hummed into the blanket as his muscles started to loosen. Ren’s thumbs dipped dangerously towards his crack before moving away. It could have been an accident but then his thumbs pressed into the crease of his ass and thigh. It felt amazing but he was now deliberately grazing into his crack. “Don’t you dare put a finger in my ass,” Hux mumbled, the bedding muffling his words.

\----------------------------------------------------

Once he started to feel the muscle give under his touch, Kylo lightened the pressure and let his hands wander more freely. When Hux warned him against putting a finger inside of him, Kylo laughed softly. “You mean you don’t want a happy ending?” he asked teasingly, running two fingers over the line of Hux’s crack without pushing between his cheeks. When the fingers brushed against Hux’s balls, he smirked and moved his hand to cup them. “I am giving you a full body massage right now. It’s only right to be thorough.” He gave his balls a gentle squeeze and then took his hand away, and moved back up to stand by his shoulders. “Turn over onto your back,” he coaxed as he stroked his fingers up the back of Hux’s neck and through his hair before dropping his arm back to his side.

\----------------------------------------------------

He huffed at Ren’s mention of a ‘happy ending.’ He wouldn’t mind an oiled up hand job but he wasn’t up for anything in his ass. His body tensed as Ren’s fingers ran over his crack, remaining tense and cautious as he toyed with his balls before pulling away. He was reluctant to turn over, feeling that he would be giving up by revealing he had a semi going from how relaxed he had gotten mixed with the foot and ass massage.

He rolled over and saw Ren’s eyes go straight to his dick. “I’m not against a ‘happy ending’ but you fucked me pretty hard last night. I’m not complaining, just sore.”

\----------------------------------------------------

Kylo grinned down at Hux once he saw that his dick was half hard just from what they’d been doing so far. “I know. I wasn’t going to do anything,” he said as he moved to the foot of the bed and then bent over so that he could kiss Hux’s lips upside down. The kiss was lazy and chaste as they took their time enjoying it for a moment before Kylo pulled Hux’s lower lip between his teeth as he stood back up. He slid his hands beneath Hux’s shoulders and pressed up and pulled back to work out some of the lingering tension there before moving his hand over to cup the back of neck and working his fingers against Hux’s scalp. His other hand came up to gently rub the shell of his ear between his fingers, feeling pleased with how comfortable Hux looked. Kylo found himself thinking that Hux looked particularly beautiful when he was relaxed like this. “Feeling better?” he asked quietly.

\----------------------------------------------------

There was something sweet about the upside down kiss. Ren rolling his lip between his teeth had him wanting to lean up for more but Ren was pulling back. The scalp massage was nice. He’d mostly likely have to take another shower before Monday to wash out the oil in his hair and body but it was worth it. He hummed as Ren ran his fingers over his ear. He loved it when he kissed him there and just beneath it and his fingers felt good too. “Much,” he answered, feeling substantially more relaxed. “My front could use some work still.” He hadn’t tried recently but he was sure his nipples were still sore and wouldn’t like to be touched much but the muscles under them could use the massage.

\----------------------------------------------------

“Is that so?” Kylo asked as he brought his hands to Hux’s shoulders and swept them down over his chest. Hux took in a sharp breath as his palms dragged over his nipples so Kylo picked up his hands and wondered if they’d still be sensitive by tomorrow morning when he had to wear a stiff shirt over them. With the next pass of his hands, Kylo avoided his nipples and used just his fingers to knead into the soft muscle of his chest. There wasn’t much tension in his upper chest but further down, there was some lingering stiffness down his sides and near his hips. Walking around the bed, Kylo rested his hands on Hux’s hips and pressed his thumbs along the line that lead to his thighs. Hux was soft again, so Kylo couldn’t resist rubbing his thumb along the base and then wrapping his hand around it for a single stroke from base to tip. Hux huffed and Kylo looked up to his face with a smirk before he started working on the tops of Hux’s thighs. “Just being thorough,” he said with feigned innocence.

\----------------------------------------------------

Ren’s fingers confirmed his theory that his nipples were in fact still sore. Thankfully Ren took the hint and didn’t bother them again, instead worked the muscles around them. His fingers working over his hips became erotic again, loving the feeling of his thumbs digging into his hips. He looked down when Ren wrapped his fingers around his cock before letting it go. He was a tease. “Not going to give me a happy ending?” he joked. He would be fine either way though he had softened and a nap was starting to seem more appealing than a hand job.

\----------------------------------------------------

Hux’s comment had Kylo wanting to laugh but instead he brought one of his hands up to his heart as he gasped in mock surprise. “How dare you ask for such a thing? I am a professional,” he said over dramatically. Hux didn’t even look mildly amused as he leveled Kylo a deadpan stare, and that had Kylo laughing out loud. He gave Hux’s thigh a squeeze, still grinning and said in his normal voice, “Lay up by the pillows and I’ll give you a blow job if you want.”

\----------------------------------------------------

“I’ll leave it out of your yelp review to preserve your reputation.” He wasn’t going to say no to a blow job, especially if he got to lay against pillows and let Ren service him. He could get used to this. He shuffled up, turning around on the bed and lying with his back propped up by the pillows. His body felt relaxed and content. He settled with his legs spread, allowing Ren to crawl between them. “Can I pull your hair this time?” He asked, as he brushed his fingers through Ren’s hair, who had laid on his front, propped up but his elbows between Hux’s legs.

\----------------------------------------------------

After taking off his shirt, Kylo settled between Hux's legs, petting his hand up his thigh. Hux's hand pushing through his hair felt wonderful and his request had a drop of heat going through him, but as much as he knew he enjoyed what Hux asked for, there was still that constant underlying anxiety about giving someone else any control. "Yes," he said without giving any outward sign of anxiety as he took Hux's cock in hand and started stroking it lightly. "Just don't try to force my head down."

Without waiting for an acknowledgement from Hux he licked from base to tip and then took the tip of his cock into his mouth and started to lightly suck on it. He trusted Hux would follow the guidelines he set in place. He was good at listening to every other instruction Kylo gave him so he could adhere to this too. Kylo closed his eyes and hummed around Hux's cock when he felt the hand in his hair tighten.

\----------------------------------------------------

He quickly filled out again with Ren’s mouth on his prick. His legs pulled up so his knees were bent and feet resting on the bed, still spread to let Ren work. His fingers were threaded tightly in Ren’s hair but he was careful to not pull Ren down like he requested. As he laid sprawled out over the bed it crossed his mind at how much sex he was having and how used to it he got. They were fucking at a minimum of twice a week, usually more. Whenever this ended, going back to not having this would be difficult, both the sex and intimacy.

Ren worked him over and when he felt that he couldn’t keep ahold of Ren’s hair without forcing his head down he moved his hand to his shoulder and squeezed, letting Ren’s head bob as freely as he sucked him down. His hands had moved up under Hux’s thighs, wrapping around and holding onto his hips which only furthered Hux’s arousal of his thumbs digging into the sensitive skin. He gave Ren a warning before his back arched and toes curled as he came down Ren’s throat.

\----------------------------------------------------

Compared to everything that they'd done so far, a blow job like this was tame, and Kylo briefly thought about how comfortable he was getting about having this with Hux. None of his partners since his ex had had moments like this and it was as exciting as it was frightening. He didn't have much time to think about it though as Hux was coming down his throat and Kylo focused on swallowing him down. When Hux pushed at his shoulder instead of just grabbing it, Kylo pulled off and then moved to lie next to Hux. He laid on his side as Hux shifted to lie down too, throwing his arm over Hux's stomach and placing a kiss against his shoulder.

They laid there talking for a while but after an hour or so they decided it was time for Hux to leave. Rather than drive Hux himself, Kylo had James come and pick him up. It would be nice to spend a few more minutes with Hux in the car, but he didn't feel like dealing with the Sunday afternoon traffic. When James arrived, Kylo stopped Hux at the door and cupped the back of his head to pull him into a slow deep kiss. It'd have to last him a while as he wasn't sure how much time they'd have to play at the office this week.

After Hux was gone, Kylo felt like a support beam had been kicked from beneath him and he felt drained. Any energy he'd had from before went out the door with Hux. He grabbed his laptop and sat on the couch, going to look at the paypal transactions he had towards Hux so far. It felt weird to pay him at this point as Hux felt so different from all of his other sugar babies. All of them had been semi obvious about the fact that they were in it for the gifts and money, but Hux never mentioned the payments and whenever Kylo said he could ask for anything, he always chose intimate things rather than material. Kylo didn't know how to feel about that and while part of him wished that Hux wasn't so easy to like, the other part of him wished that this could be different. That was a quiet part though and one he adamantly pushed away. He opened up the send money option and entered $1000 to send to Hux. He really hated the bitter feeling it left behind when his email notified him that the money had been transferred.

\----------------------------------------------------

Like every weekend he wasn’t thrilled about going home but it was a part of being an adult. In the car ride back his phone vibrated. He checked it hoping Ren had forgotten to tell him something but it was a paypal email. His heart sank at the reminder, and how quickly it arrived. Hux wasn’t even home yet, meaning Ren went to send the money the moment Hux left his house. He wasn’t a particularly violent person but the notion made him want to throw his phone. As the weeks had passed it was harder to remember that this was a job he was being paid for. Ren treated him like a boyfriend when they were together, but that was far from the case. It was confusing and hard to keep his feelings out of it and he knew he was falling into a hole and needed to detach himself emotionally from Ren but that was easier said than done.

He came home to a near empty house which only worsened his mood. Millicent was happy to see him but complaining to her about Ren only helped so much when she didn’t respond. Phasma must be out with friends. Next weekend he needs to make plans with someone other than Ren to get a break from him. Not only would it do that but it would also show Ren he didn’t need him every weekend. While it should be a win scenario it didn’t feel like it, even as mad as he was at Ren now he still wanted to go back to his house and crawl back into his bed. It was pitiful.

By the time Phasma came home Hux had simmered down and didn’t bother her with his troubles. Monday morning was a drag and he wanted to be anywhere but the office. Time went by too fast for him to make his usual trip to Ren’s office. He begrudgingly made his way down the hallway, slowing as he got near the door then paused when he heard a voice inside. He thought the walls were fairly thick and he had never heard any noises before when he approached the office. It was definitely Ren’s voice which was concerning as yelling was something he only heard him do the day the contract started to fall through. He stayed still outside, listening, not only because he wanted to know what was happening, but if Ren had some important partner in there he wasn’t going to interrupt for Snoke’s stupid report.

\----------------------------------------------------

Monday quickly went from bad to worse when he not only had to deal with the contract issue but also a new ad campaign by New Republic that essentially said 'big business is in it for the money, we're in it for you.' It was an obvious smear at them and played into the political tone of the country just then. He'd had an impromptu meeting with the heads of the marketing team, telling them to come up with something that showed clients weren't just a dollar sign and he was so stressed and all of the ideas they had were so terrible that he lost his temper and cussed them out.

It was bad for morale, bad for his sanity, and bad for business to yell like that but at that moment he didn't care. Or at least he thought he didn't until the marketing developers left his office and he saw Hux standing outside the door. Embarrassment and frustration rushed through his chest and he cursed under his breath as he rubbed his hand down his face. "Come in," he said tiredly. "You can take a seat, I still need to add a little more to the report before I can give it to you." He decided to just ignore that Hux had heard him yell, as he opened up the report and started adding the last section. He didn't feel like explaining himself.

\----------------------------------------------------

The yelling continued, and while he could hear it he couldn't make out what Ren was saying other than a few curse words. He supposed this was good that the walls were thick enough you couldn't hear anything unless someone was yelling, which meant no one could have heard any of Hux's moans that slipped out while they did things.

The door suddenly swung open causing Hux to startled and stood up straight. The two people that exited didn't pay him more than a glance as they booked it down the hall. Through the open door he could see Ren already looking at him. For the first time he had a sinking feeling from the sight of him. He hadn't wanted to see him before this and now he really didn't want to. It made the reality of fucking your boss come into perspective and that this was all an awful idea. He walked into the office and took a seat. At least Ren’s sighing hinted that he wasn't going to transfer his anger to Hux. He had heard people talk about Ren’s tantrums and he had seen the start of one the other week and now this. It was looking like it was going to be a reoccurring theme.

"I take it business isn't going well?" He didn't actually want to discuss this but it was this or sit in awkward silence while Ren finished the report.

\----------------------------------------------------

Ren gave a short laugh at Hux's question. "No, it's not," he said dryly as he typed. "The bastards are essentially running a smear campaign against us and unless we counter with something it's going to work." He added in the last sentence of the report and then sent it to the printer, leaning back in his chair and looking at Hux. It almost felt nice to have Hux here to talk to but he still felt embarrassed that he had heard him yell. "Are you feeling better today or are you still pretty sore?"

\----------------------------------------------------

He believed you could lead without yelling and while people would obey out of fear, it didn't mean they respected you. He heard people talk about Ren and while they all listened to him, many spoke in a way that leaned towards the fear but not respect. "Mostly better." He was still a bit sore but Ren’s massage had helped. The memory had him longing to go back to the hour where him and Ren laid in bed after he had blown him. There were no thoughts of work or payment for Hux's services. It was a foolish thought. He didn't want to think about them right now.

With the paper printed out Hux retrieved it from the printer himself. "Good luck with the campaign," he said before leaving the office. The rest of the day he felt annoyed towards Ren but on Wednesday when he came in for the reports all ill feelings left him when Ren wrapped his arms around him and kissed him. They didn't fuck that day but instead shared long kisses which in the end hurt more then if Hux had blown him.

The next day he began to sniffle which turned into a cold. Friday he called out sick and spent the weekend laying in bed with Millicent who he had been neglecting for Ren. One good thing that came from it was when he didn't come in Friday, Ren did text him asking if he was okay.

\----------------------------------------------------

Hux hearing him yell on Monday ended up causing a lasting effect through the week and whenever he felt like he was going to snap he imagined that Hux could be listening on the other side of the door and it helped. He wanted to stay in control of himself around Hux and not show what he knew was a weakness. The weak passed without much incident, but Kylo still took the opportunity to calm himself with Hux's presence, having him sit on his lap in his chair so they could make out.

On Friday he'd planned for them to do something more involved but Hux had called in sick, leaving Kylo feeling disappointed that they couldn't do what he'd wanted to. He'd texted Hux to make sure he was alright and wanted to keep texting him just to talk, but it didn't feel right so he let it be with telling Hux to let him know if he needed anything.

He messaged him again on Saturday to see if he was feeling better but Hux replied that he was staying in bed for the day. The disappointment he'd felt on Friday deepened, and it occurred to him that this would be their first full weekend apart in three months. He sat out on the balcony with a glass of scotch and watched the ocean waves wash over the sand. The house felt too large and too empty without someone else there. He wasn't planning to text Hux on Sunday figuring it'd be the same answer but he got a message from Krennic saying that Hux's suit and second jacket were done and ready to be picked up. He texted Hux telling him as much and that they should go pick them up together some time during the week or next weekend.

\----------------------------------------------------

The weekend was awful, spending all of it next to a pile of tissues. He wasn't sure if it was happenstance that he caught this or if the weekend was too hard on him. Another text from Ren on Saturday was nice but it just made him want to be with him more. He needed to keep his distance cause while the cold was going around the office, he didn't want to chance the CEO coming down with it right after him.

Sunday he got another text from Ren about the suit. It also reminded him that they had a possible play date with Krennic, though in his current state nothing felt sexy. He agreed to picking it up soon and they even exchanged a few texts before deciding it was too much.

On Monday Hux had to physically hold out his hands to keep Ren from kissing him. He was feeling but better but was still sick and he wasn't trusting Ren’s supposedly strong immune system. On Wednesday he was feeling well enough to let Ren near him which resulted in him lying on the desk with his legs wrapped around Ren as he kissed him and pulled their dicks out to stroke them both off. It was good and Ren had to cover his mouth to keep him from crying out as he whispered filth in his year. The encounter left him in a good mood the rest of the day and they planned to go to Krennic’s after work on Friday then there was the unspoken plan of spending the evening in Ren’s bed.

\----------------------------------------------------

A full weekend without Hux left Kylo feeling eager to see him again, and he was mentally planning out what they could do the following weekend. Wednesday during lunch had been good and kept him sated for at least a little while, but it still wasn’t enough. The stress of dealing with New Republic was still keeping him on edge and at this point Hux was one of few things keeping him sane.

On Thursday Kylo ordered lunch for the two of them to eat in his office, going over possible events Kylo could take Hux to once he had his new suit. He was excited to take Hux out and be seen in public with him. It was ill advised in theory to take a sugar baby to a formal event and be proud of showing them off, but Hux didn’t feel like that. Kylo was actually proud of him and it felt good to have people see them together. Partway through the conversation, Kylo’s cell phone started ringing and he looked at it with a frown. He’d put his desk phone on do not disturb so that they wouldn’t be interrupted and people so rarely called him on his cell it hadn’t occurred to him to put it on silent. Looking at the caller ID he could see it said Snoke and his frown deepened.

“Is everything alright?” he said, skipping the greeting. Snoke quickly went into telling him about the conversation he’d just had with the CEO of Ryloth and that Kylo needed to go over there to finalize the contract now. They were still on the fence with New Republic and if FO went over there in person and talked things out with them, we had a high chance of swaying their feelings. Snoke said all this like it was good news, including the part about how he’d already booked a flight that left tonight, but all Kylo heard was more stressful work and having the only thing that made him feel relaxed right now taken away. His voice was strained as he told Snoke that ‘yes, that was good news’, and ‘ok sir I’ll pack my things tonight so I can be there in the morning.’

Frustration, disappointment, and anger were building rapidly in his chest and he hated it. He hated this situation, he hated the feelings he had, and he hated that he didn’t know why he felt all of them so strongly. When Snoke ended the call, Kylo stood up from his desk with a growl, and he threw his phone hard against the other wall as he yelled, “FUCK.” Flying across the country and being forced to play nice with the source of his problem wasn’t something he wanted to have thrown on him at the last second. For something like that he needed time to accept it, time to plan what needed to happen and how he should approach it. He wanted to punch something, he wanted to pull his hair out, he needed someway—anyway—that he could release the almost painful energy constricting his chest. Stalking away from his desk, he started pacing in the larger part of the room with a steady stream of curses falling from his lips.

\----------------------------------------------------

Lunch with Ren was unexpected but wonderful. They were discussing plans for the weekend when Ren’s phone rang, his face falling signaling it was not good news. From the tiny bit of conversation he could hear it sounded like Ren was leaving tonight. For how long he didn't know but he felt the crushing weight of their weekend plans falling apart. Ren’s outburst had him flinch from its sudden start but he didn't feel fear, only anger and frustration. He had enough of Ren’s outbursts. Work was stressful but it this was too much and he was acting like a child. "What the fuck Ren? These outbursts are getting ridiculous!"

\----------------------------------------------------

Hux's words cut through Kylo's thoughts and he immediately stopped pacing, his head whipping towards Hux with a snarl. "You have no right to speak to me like that!" he shouted back. Who the hell was Hux to tell him to stop? He didn't have to deal with this mess, he didn't know what it was like to be in Kylo's position. He was the fucking intern who just pushed paper and got them coffee. It didn't matter for a second that Kylo was fucking him and it didn't matter that part of the reason he was pissed was because he wouldn't get to spend time with him. No one fucking spoke to him like that.

\----------------------------------------------------

“And you have the right to throw shit and yell at people because you can get away with it?” His voice was raised but he wasn’t going to yell like Ren was. His nerves were on edge, ready to stand if Ren came towards him. Hux knew Ren had a power trip, part of the sugar daddy aspect he enjoyed was feeling powerful. Being CEO he could get away with whatever Snoke wanted to sweep under the rug. Yelling at employees and throwing tantrums wasn’t how you ran a business.

\----------------------------------------------------

Kylo didn't know how to comprehend Hux not backing down after the first reprimand. It usually only took a glare from him for people to stand down but Hux didn't budge and Kylo had no response for his words, feeling them cut deep. The rational part of his mind was quiet just then but he was still aware enough to know that he was wrong in this situation. He couldn't face that. "Out," he growled. "Get out! I guess I don't fucking care that I don't get to see you this weekend," he said throwing his hands up. "Just fuck all those plans and maybe any future plans too. Just because you've had my dick in your ass doesn't give you permission to start telling me what to do."

\----------------------------------------------------

Hux glared at him, heart racing. Ren was being irrational and Hux was not going to take the abuse. If he was just his boss he’d be forced to roll over but he did have his dick up his ass and that did make a difference. He stood up, the chair skidding against the floor as it was pushed back by his legs. “Fine,” he said softly yet sternly, before turning and exiting the office, not looking back when he closed the door behind him. He was filled with anger and embarrassment that he thought something as stupid as this would work out. It partially felt like Ren was breaking up with him, all over him telling him to stop yelling and throwing his phone. He said maybe so it might not be off but the moment he got home he was going to start job hunting again. This one wouldn’t hold any of its promises and if Ren was going to be like this then he’d be better off finding work elsewhere where he might actually be able to move up and this time avoid sleeping with anyone there.

He still had another ten minutes of his lunch break which he spent trying to calm down in the bathroom. He only had a few more hours to get through the day and if he knew Ren, he wouldn’t come looking for him so Hux could make it then go home and process what the fuck happened. The rest of the day was hell, purely from his nerves and mind replaying the scenario that just happened. It hurt but it was softened by the anger. If he had lost his job over this then fuck Ren for lying about their affair not getting in the way of work and good riddance, he had enough money from this to be fine until he found another job. The sadness and fear didn’t set in until he was driving home, coming to the realization that he would be on his own this weekend instead of spending it in Ren’s bed.

By the time he got home he was exhausted from the array of emotions. He had already texted Phasma telling her he was bringing home take out and a bottle of vodka and he needed to rant.

\----------------------------------------------------

Kylo was breathing hard when Hux got up with a glare and walked out of his office. He yelled in frustration, knocking one of the empty food containers onto the floor before sitting down on the couch with his head in his hands. His chest felt too tight and there was pressure building behind his eyes as he sat there, feeling like he'd fucked up. The outburst had happened as a result of the unpleasant surprise of traveling to Ryloth as well as having his plans with Hux cancelled again. He shouldn't have lashed out at Hux for it but he wasn't thinking at that moment. This was a fucking mess and all because he'd just wanted to keep Hux in his arms. He couldn't even fix it for fucks sake because he had to leave tonight.

After calming down, he went and picked up his phone, checking it for any damage. Thankfully the extra durable phone case he'd bought for this exact reason had done its job and everything was intact. He cleaned away their remaining lunch, feeling guilt weigh on him for snapping at Hux. With the office mostly clean he went to his computer and saw the email with a plane ticket voucher waiting for him. It left at 8pm so there was still a while before he had to go, but he didn't feel like he could work just then. He gathered his things and then headed out the door, driving back to his house to pack and prepare for the trip. James dropped him off at the airport later that evening, Kylo still feeling exhausted after the day. He needed to be focused on the contract and not on where things were at with Hux.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the thing with the dick nipples is my (letmeputitinyourbutt) finance thought they came up with the concept and had been bugging me to somehow include it in the RP cause they thought it would be hilarious. It has no relation to the 4chan meme.


	19. Fixing Things

After a few drinks and Hux going over in detail what happened, they came to the conclusion that Ren did not break up with him but had an angry outburst threatening to break up with him. He wasn’t sure where he wanted to go from there. All of his anger had drained by the time he passed out, wishing Ren was there to curl up against and steal his warmth.

He felt like shit in the morning, and it took him a few hours before he felt alive enough to touch up his resume. Even if this blew over, his concerns about never becoming more than the intern was a logical enough one to toss his resume to a few other companies.

That night he went out with Phasma and her friends. It was the first night in a long time he did something without Ren. The entire night he kept checking his phone, cursing each time he realized he was doing it. Of course there was nothing from Ren. For all he knew he could be out in whatever town he flew to looking for someone who was a better sugar baby, one that didn’t demand respect and would do whatever he wanted for the money. He tried to push the thought aside, knowing he would need to speak to Ren before rushing to anything brash. It didn’t change the fact that it hurt and he couldn’t watch any of the couples in the room.

________________________________________

The first couple days at Ryloth were about as unpleasant as he'd thought they'd be, but Snoke did seem to be right that being there in person made it harder for them to outright tell him no to anything. It would take more work but he felt their chances of getting the signature by the end of the week was good.

By Wednesday some of the stress of work was lifting, and Kylo's mind kept going back to Hux and their last interaction. He felt like shit about it and wanted to apologize but he was afraid to pick up the phone. What if Hux wouldn't accept the apology and would still be mad at him? He didn't think he'd be able to keep his cool if Hux said anything harsh.

He ended up deciding to send a bouquet of flowers to Hux and spent more time than he should've on picking out the type. After some researching he had a bouquet of purple hyacinths with red carnations and some fillers ordered to be sent to Hux at work along with an unsigned card that read "I'm sorry. I miss you." It should be on his desk tomorrow and Kylo hoped he would accept the apology without demanding more from him. He was never good at these kinds of things.

________________________________________

Monday morning he thankfully didn’t have to wait long to hear that Ren was still out on business, which was brought up when he would normally go in his regular report. He was lucky to casually get out of Snoke that Ren would probably be out all week or “as long as it takes to seal the deal” so he could relax knowing he wouldn’t suddenly run into him. As the week passed he began to check his phone less and less, and nearly dropped the coffee when he walked into the office to see Susan and Cindy standing over his desk looking over a decent sized flower arrangement. Fuck. His face heated up as he walked towards it, the women jumping back when they saw him.

Way to be subtle, he thought as he pulled the thankfully unopened card from the bouquet. Thankfully Ren didn’t sign it and as he read the words he couldn’t stop the feeling of warmth blooming in him. He was still mad at Ren but couldn’t help the giddiness that receiving flowers gave. Susan and Cindy pestered him about who sent it and he was half tempted to lie and say they were from his parents but his mother was dead and his father would never do something like this. It wasn’t worth the risk of keeping up a lie. So he refused to give them any details. He ended up putting the vase on the floor behind his desk to keep from drawing attention to himself but couldn’t stop glancing at it. Ren was sorry. While sending a bouquet of flowers probably took Ren only a few moments and wasn’t a sincere apology, Hux figured that was the best he would get.

He debated between texting Ren or leaving him hanging. He hoped Ren was waiting on an acknowledgement from Hux that he had gotten the flowers. The thought of this being a clause just to get Hux back in bed and Ren going about his usual business, not giving Hux any thought other than a few clicks to order flowers made his heart sink. He picked up his phone and shot a text of “You’re not good at being subtle. I miss you too” to Ren before anxiously awaiting a response.

________________________________________

After receiving confirmation that the flowers had been sent, Kylo couldn't stop checking his phone. Did Hux like them? Was it enough? What if he was allergic to them and hated it and this just made things even worse?

Just over an hour later his phone buzzed and he took it out, anxiously opening and reading the message. He sighed and grinned, reading the message several times over and practically hearing the dry tone of Hux's voice in the first sentence. Hux missed him. He wasn’t pushing him away or telling him off, and it had his heart skipping a beat to think about being able to see him once he got back

"I'm even worse at apologies," he typed out. "Things are going well here and I think I’ll be back tomorrow. I want to see you. Can I call you tonight?" He stared at the message, deleting and retyping it and debating on if it was good enough or if the question at the end should be a statement instead so he looked more confident. After staring at it for five minutes he hit send and put his phone away.

________________________________________

Hux pushed his phone away trying not to pay attention to it but he needed a response from Ren, one that told him he was paying attention to him. He could be in a meeting and not allowed to use his phone which would ruin his test. When his phone went off he pounced on it, opening up the message. He grinned. The intensity of their fight felt far away and now he couldn’t wait for the weekend to be with Ren again. They hadn’t gotten into any arguments like this so far and he wondered how amazing the makeup sex would be. He hoped Ren wouldn’t try to do anything overly kinky to distract from that part. No, he wasn’t going to think about that now.

“You can call after work,” he sent back then reread Ren’s message. He didn’t want to tell him he accepted his apology before listening to what he had to say but he already knew how the weekend would end up panning out.

________________________________________

Hux's response was short enough that he couldn't get a read on his mood. He'd said he'd missed Kylo but that didn't mean he wasn't still upset. After he was done for the day he'd give Hux a call and see where things were at from there. The rest of the work day was demanding enough that he didn't have a lot of time to overthink things with Hux. He and the CIO were breaking down the contract and hashing out further details and renegotiating price points. Even with lowering some of the costs they would still provide a huge increase to FOs revenue.

Afterwards, he had dinner with a couple of the executives and kept the conversation pleasant but he couldn't wait to get out of there and call Hux. By the time he was able to get back to his hotel room it was almost eight, which would put Hux at six. Hoping he was already home, Kylo sat down on the couch and called him. Hux picked up on the second ring and warmth flooded his chest at just hearing his voice again. It'd been almost a week since he'd last seen Hux and more than two weeks since they'd spent a weekend together. "Hello," he greeted back. He wanted to call him kitten but wasn't sure how that would go over. "Did you like the flowers?"

________________________________________

The rest of the day dragged by slowly with the possibility of finally talking to Ren. After work he went straight home so he could be available if Ren called. Walking out of the building with the flowers in hand was a hassle and he got many looks but he wasn’t going to leave them there. At home he was antsy but didn’t have to wait long for his phone to ring.

Hearing Ren’s warm voice on the other side of the phone made him smile as he sat down on the bed. “I did. But now I have Susan and Cindy trying to figure out who my secret admirer is.”

________________________________________

Kylo sighed with relief when he heard Hux's tone. He sounded happy. Kylo laughed at the mention of the two women and said, "Of course they are, it's basically in their job description to be as nosy as possible."

They chatted for a little bit about things at work, Kylo telling him that the final version of the contract had been drafted and was being reviewed by Ryloth’s lawyers. Once they reconvened in the morning, they should be set to have it signed.

After a while, the conversation came to a lull and Kylo felt like he was obliged to bring up last week. They both knew that’s why Kylo called. "I am sorry about last week," he said quietly. "I was frustrated and shouldn't have turned it on you."

________________________________________

Having this contact fixed would make Ren a lot more pleasant at work. He wanted to tell him that he accepts his apology but needs to work on his temper. He knew it wasn’t the time for that discussion though. “No you shouldn’t have. But I accept your apology. I know the contract with Ryloth has been difficult and I would much rather have spent last weekend with you not on the other side of the country.”

________________________________________

He'd already felt more relaxed by talking to Hux but hearing him accept the apology drained the remaining tension from Kylo and he huffed a laugh. "I wanted the same. Soon though." They ended up talking for another hour about a lot of things and nothing simultaneously. Kylo had half planned to have phone sex if things went well but it just didn't feel right. Eventually it was time for him to start getting ready to go to bed so he reluctantly wound the conversation down. At the end he said, "Goodnight kitten. I'll see you this weekend."

________________________________________

As the conversation came to an end, Hux found himself smiling and blushing as he replied, “Goodnight daddy.” Ren didn’t know when exactly he would be back, guessing Saturday morning. It worked out perfectly since Friday was Phasma’s birthday and he couldn’t get out of that, not that he wanted to, he just missed Ren. They were just going out for drinks with Thannison and the girl Phasma had been seeing. It would be a nice evening out.

Friday at work still managed to be unpleasant even with the upcoming good weekend. Snoke was in an even fouler mood than usual, with Ren still working to secure the contract. Hux heard the news through his phone before people in the office started talking. Ren texted him to tell him he secured the deal and would be flying home in a few hours after he finished up things. As happy as Hux was that this situation was finally over, he now had to tell Ren he had to wait to see him. After congratulating him he added on, “It’s my roommate’s birthday and we’re going out for drinks. I can come over afterwards.”

________________________________________

Kylo felt like he was walking on air Friday morning. The contract was signed, Ryloth was happy with it, and now he got to go home and see Hux, planning on kissing him breathless the moment they saw each other again. Hux's text about going out damped the mood but he replied that that was fine and he'd see him later. It would just be a couple extra hours after all.

For the flight back, Kylo changed into a pair of jeans and a black tshirt, wanting to be comfortable and out of suits for the rest of the week. On the plane he kept thinking about seeing Hux again and the more time that passed the more he felt like he really couldn't stand to wait those extra couple of hours. He wanted to see Hux now.

He arrived at LAX just after 8pm, heading over to the pick up area where James was waiting for him. Knowing Hux was within reach broke any resolve he had to wait for Hux and he texted him. "Are you out right now? Where did you guys end up going?"

________________________________________

After work Hux drove home to change then took an uber out with Phasma to meet the others at the bar. They weren’t going anywhere fancy but Phasma wanted to wear a dress and heels so Hux wore one of his nice jeans and shirts that Ren had bought him. Because he hadn’t expected to meet Ren tonight, he didn’t have time to shave his body but he showered and put on a nice pair of briefs. The uber to the bar was short, them preferring not to drive so they could drink and Hux knew Ren would either pick him up or get him to his house somehow. They got to the bar early, at the end of happy hour and got a table in the back. The girl Phasma was interested in was quiet but nice and exactly her type; petite and cute.

He was enjoying the evening but there was an itch that he would rather be spending it with Ren. He kept his phone in his pocket out of courteously but as soon as he felt a text come in he pulled it out to check. If Ren was texting him he had probably landed. The thought that he was close made his restlessness much worse. He sent a text back “We just got to The Cantina. Not sure how long we’ll be out.”

 

Kylo chewed his lip for a moment, thinking about whether or not he was really about to do this. After going through the circular thought process of 'this is desperate' and 'I don't care' Kylo texted Hux back. "I don't want to wait. How mad would you be if I showed up?" He sent it before he had time to be reasonable about this. James was standing by the curb and Kylo grinned, greeting him before getting into the car and telling him to head towards the Cantina instead of home.

 

Hux’s stomach flipped when he read the text. This was apparently obvious on his face as Phasma asked him what’s wrong.

“Ren wants to come here.” Thanison and Kali didn’t know who Ren was or that he was even seeing anyone so it didn’t do any harm mentioning it.

“Really?” She seemed excited.

“Who’s Ren?” Thanison asked.

“The guy Hux has been seeing,” Phasma answered for him, knowing they had made up. She had also already had two birthday shots and was now drinking a bright red beverage. “He wants to come here? Does he know who you’re with?”

“I told him it was with you and a few friends.”

“I want to meet your daddy!” she grinned. Hux glared at her and Thanisson did a confused laugh followed by a “what?”

He wasn’t ready for this. Just a few days ago he and Ren were in a huge fight that nearly broke up what they had. Their relationship wasn’t serious and he wasn’t ready for him to meet his friends. But he did miss him, and he had met many of his friends one night stands so it really wouldn’t be anything odd other than Ren being ten years older than everyone.

“Alright, I’ll tell him he can come.”

He sent Ren a text “You can make up for it later ;)” He knew he was going to need to drink a lot to get through this. Both Phasma and Ren seemed to thrive on his embarrassment. While what they got out of it was very different, he was worried they would get along.

“This is exciting; I finally get to meet your man. Do you think he’ll buy everyone drinks?” Phasma rambled, taking a sip of her drink then glancing to Kali to tell her, “He’s loaded.”

“Yes he’s probably going to flaunt it and it’ll be awful.” Hux stood up and went over to the bar, not wanting to discuss this right now. His nerves were on edge as if he was bringing his boyfriend home to meet his family. It really wasn’t much better bringing his sugar daddy to meet his friends in a mid-range bar. At the bar he got two shots for himself, downing them there before heading back to the table with a drink to chase them.

________________________________________

The half hour ride from the airport to the bar was almost more than he could handle, and he couldn't stop fidgeting. He was so close to seeing Hux again. It'd been too damn long since they'd seen each other outside of work and Kylo had to make up for lost time. There was a small bit of nerves in regards to meeting Hux's friends but not enough to give him pause about what he was doing. When they finally arrived, Kylo left his luggage in the car and thanked James, telling him he'd call for him later.

Walking into the bar, Kylo was hit with a wave of nostalgia for the kind of atmosphere there was here. It reminded him of when he was Hux's age. Scanning the room for Hux, his heart jumped when he saw him towards the back at one of the high top tables. Kylo started walking towards him and made no pretense of being polite when he reached him, immediately throwing his arms around Hux and kissing the side of his head. "I missed you so damn much, baby," he whispered against Hux's ear. He wanted to kiss him on the lips but had enough sense to hold off on that for now. He let go and went to grab a chair from another table, pulling it up to sit next to Hux. Once seated he looked around the table and grinned as he put his hand on Hux's thigh. "Hello, I'm Ren. Sorry to crash your party, let me buy the next round of drinks."

________________________________________

Hux's back was to the entrance of the bar but Phasma’s attention was drawn behind him giving him a bit of warning before warm arms wrapped around him. He instantly leaned into it, having not felt this in over a week. He was never one for pda around his friends or pet names in general. While Ren's words made him swoon, he replied with a simple "hi" as he turned his head towards him.

Ren was dressed casually and while Hux knew his outfit cost more then all of his friends outfits combined, he didn't stick out. Without the suit he nearly blended, looking older than them but not unnaturally older to be having a drink. Ren sat close to him and Hux opened his legs to have their knees touching. He kept his hands on the table, worried they'd wander if he let them down. When Ren offered to buy drinks Hux gave Phasma a look telling her he told her so. She ignored him.

"I'm Phasma, the roommate and birthday girl. This is Kali and Thanison and we'll take you up on that offer." After they exchanged pleasantries, Phasma’s attention still was on Ren which concerned Hux. Wanting a quick moment alone with Ren Hux piped up "We'll go get that round of drinks. Margaritas?" Phasma happily nodded and Hux slid out of the chair, not having to tell Ren to follow. Hux could have walked over to the bar directly by their table, instead he moved farther down it with Ren following closely behind him with his hand on his lower back. Just the small touches were setting him off and he didn't think he could make it through the night. At the bar he ordered a pitcher, feeling Ren's arms wrap around him as the bartender walked away to make it.

"I missed you too," he said quietly as he turned around, not daring to look over to his friends who at least Phasma and Thanison were probably staring. Thanisson liked to pretend he wasn't interested in drama but he could be worse than Phasma.

________________________________________

Kylo grinned at Hux as he turned around in his arms, and he let his hands fall to Hux's waist, squeezing lightly and feeling giddy about having Hux here. With Hux facing him he couldn't resist leaning in and stealing a quick kiss. "Good," he said rubbing his thumbs over Hux's hip bones. "I'd say sorry for crashing your night but I'm really not." When the bartender came back with the pitcher and some glasses, Kylo pulled away from Hux and took out his card. "Go ahead and put that whole table on my tab," he told them as he pointed over to where the others were sitting. He grabbed the pitcher while Hux picked up the glasses and brought them over to the table. "Margaritas have arrived," he said happily as they sat back down. "And don't worry about your tabs for the rest of the night. I've got it." With his own drink poured, he put his hand back on Hux's leg beneath the table, rubbing down to brush the inside of his thigh.

________________________________________

Ren’s scent was intoxicating and he had to will away an erection with the thought that they could do whatever they wanted in just a few hours. He felt pathetic that he was this desperate for him with just a kiss but fuck, he had missed him. A shiver went up him at Rens thumbs on his hips. "Just don't do anything too outlandish."

Ren immediately took over the tab, which really wasn't that outlandish and his friends would enjoy it. When they got back to the table everyone said some variation of thank you. Once they were both seated and drinks poured Thanisson spoke up.

"So, how did you two meet?" Of course it was Thanison to ask the first question. Phasma already knew the basic details and Thanisson was asking potentially loaded questions. He knew Hux didn't always meet people through wholesome means. He took a sip of his drink and looked at Ren.

________________________________________

Kylo glanced at Hux to see if he'd take the question and snorted when he just took a drink and looked back him expectantly. "We met at work. I told him he was pretty and we hit things off from there," he said giving Hux's leg a squeeze. It was true but it did belie the actual story. He didn't think 'I invited him up to my hotel room and asked him to be my sugar baby' would go over very well.

________________________________________

Hux managed to not roll his eyes at Rens abbreviated version of the story, while still getting to call him cute. That was the super short clean version of it and it was strange thinking back to that first night and how different things were between them now. He was still his sugar baby but it felt different.

"Do you work together? Does it cause problems in the office?" Thanison pushed further.

"We work in different departments and I don't go around telling people who I'm sleeping with,” Hux said. He was a bit tipsy and thought it was fairly obvious that his and Ren's relationship was mostly sexual. He turned to Ren. "Though Cindy is determined to find out about my personal life. I'm not intending in the office I don't see why she cares so much."

"Oh but you're interesting out of the office?" Phasma teased.

________________________________________

Kylo laughed at Phasma's comment and immediately decided that he liked her. "Hey now, that's not fair," he said moving his hand to rub up Hux's back and then cup the back of his neck. "I think it's interesting that he calls staying in with a glass of wine and his cat a 'good time.'" Phasma's grin turned wicked as she laughed and Kylo grinned at Hux, sliding his hand back down to the small of his back. "It's a good thing I'm interesting enough for the two of us."

He took a drink and then turned to Phasma and asked, "Do you have any stories that he would hate for me to know?" If she was his roommate she was bound to have stories that Kylo could use to tease Hux.

________________________________________

“I do more than that and you know it,” Hux spat back then downed the rest of his drink when Ren asked for embarrassing stories. The sad thing was after all that he and Ren had done, Phasma shouldn’t have anything that could embarrass him but he was starting to flush.

“He’s been pretty boring since graduating but he used to party hard in college. Thanison was there for some of them.” She gave a glance to Thanison who also seemed to be enjoying making fun of Hux.

“Please. Anytime I did anything noteworthy you were probably there doing something worse.” Hux poured himself another glass.

“You don’t hold your alcohol quite as well as I do.”

“Which is exactly why I enjoy drinking wine with Millicent.”

________________________________________

Kylo followed the banter with interest and hearing them mention Hux's college days made him realize that he didn't actually know very much about Hux. The comment about being a lightweight had him eager to see how tonight would go. "Let me in on this," he said leaning towards Phasma. "I want to know what party Hux was like." He didn't see Hux as the type to go to house parties and get wasted on cheap beer so he was curious.

________________________________________

Phasma laughed at Ren’s interest. “It was easier to get to parties in college living on campus. He’s mellowed out since then but he gets feisty when he’s drunk.” She turned to Thanison. “Do you remember the time he took his shirt off at Jared’s?”

“Tierney spilled hot sauce down it!” Hux butt in. Phasma was leaving out important info.

“Or the time you practically gave that one lacrosse player a lap dance?”

“It was barely a lap dance…” He barely remembered that night, most of his memories of it told to him from his friends point of views.

“You falling on the floor was pretty spectacular,” Thanison added.

Phasma turned back to Ren. “He got shit faced and would have gotten laid but ended up puking on this guy’s shoes.”

“Stop leaving out important details! We went outside and I puked in a bush and a tiny bit splattered on his shoe!” Phasma had managed to pick a questionable story and make it sound so much worse than it actually was. He didn’t remember falling off the guy’s lap like his friends claimed, but he did have a large bruise on his elbow the following day that supported his theory.

________________________________________

Kylo laughed at all of Hux's interjections. Of course he'd be logical about it. Phasma's version was more fun and he could picture Hux doing those things. "You've never given me a lap dance," he pouted at Hux before grinning wide. "If I buy you enough drinks tonight will you give me one? Just promise not to throw up on my shoes."

________________________________________

After finishing the second drink he felt less embarrassed and his tongue was looser. “Keep buying and we’ll find out. You don’t really want one though; I’m not a good dancer.” Really if Ren had asked him for a lap dance in the past while he was sober, he probably would have said no. Dancing wasn’t something he enjoyed unless he was shit faced and he had no talent for it, and even less in the state he would attempt doing it.

________________________________________

“Perfect, let’s keep that tally going then.” He stood up from his chair and kissed the side of Hux’s temple. “I’ll be right back.” Going over to the bar, he ordered himself a scotch and a second pitcher of margaritas for the table. It’d been a long time since he’d been at a bar as casual as this and even though Hux and his friends were all a lot younger than him, he was having fun so far. The scotch came first and Kylo ended up finishing it before the margarita pitcher was ready so he got himself a second one. It was another benefit of a night like this—he was allowed to get drunk.

________________________________________

When Ren walked away from the table Phasma was immediately talking about him. “He’s cute, not as serious or as old as I thought he would be. I saw the photos but I kept imagining him as older.”

Thanison cut in, “How long have you guys been seeing each other? You didn’t tell me anything.”

“That’s because it’s not that serious.” Hux said it out loud then regretted it. It wasn’t supposed to be that serious yet here he was surrounded by his friends with Ren.

“Pfft,” Phasma huffed a laugh.

________________________________________

Drinks in hand, Kylo went back to the table and set down the pitcher. People poured themselves another drink, except for Phasma who was looking at him like she was trying to figure something out. He wanted to ask her what she was thinking, but thankfully he didn’t have to as she volunteered it. “I’m glad I finally got to meet you,” she said. “Hux talks about you all the time so I wanted to know what you were like in person.”

Kylo raised an eyebrow as he looked from her to Hux with amusement. “Does he? What kind of things does he say?” The comment was unexpected. He hadn’t really anticipated Hux telling anyone about them, but if they were roommates and friends it shouldn’t have been that surprising.

________________________________________

They gossiped about him until he returned. Phasma’s comment nearly had Hux spitting out his drink. He did not talk about him ‘all of the time’ and only shared the important details. Also Phasma pried the information out of him in the beginning.

“So much for friend secrecy. I’m returning your gift,” Hux said, drinking the third drink faster than he should.

Phasma grinned wickedly at him before looking back at Ren. “That you have pretty hair and he likes your hands,” she said cheerly.

Hux did choke on his drink at that. Ren laughed while Hux coughed, ready to strangle Phasma for telling him that. He might have mentioned those bits multiple times, in detail, when he was drunk on the couch whining about Ren the past weekend.

________________________________________

Hux talking to her about his hair and hands wasn’t what he was expecting and he laughed hard. Two scotches and a margarita in had him feeling light and buzzed enough to reply, “Yeah, he likes to pull it.” He pushed his hand through his hair as he smirked at Hux. “Not sure if he actually likes my hands or if he just likes what they do.” Hux had finished coughing and took the opportunity to punch him in the arm which only made Kylo laugh more. “You can’t get mad! It’s the truth.” Hux moved to hit him again but Kylo grabbed his arm and leaned in to place a wet kiss on Hux’s cheek.

________________________________________

Hux’s face burned bright red had Ren announcing he liked to pull on his hair. Most people enjoyed hair pulling but Ren announcing it out loud like that was too personal. The hands comment made it even worse. Truthfully, he liked both. Ren’s hands were large and warm and felt nice on his body when they were doing nothing but resting on his side or running over his hips like they had at the bar.

Phasma cackled at Ren’s comments.

“It doesn’t mean you have to announce it to everyone.” Hux wiped the spit off his cheek with the back of his hand as Ren wrapped his arm around him and held him against his body. They were acting like teenagers. “I’m not announcing inappropriate facts about you.”

________________________________________

It was nice to just let down any pretense of being important and to just be casual and poke fun at Hux. His petulance about the situation made him even cuter than he already was. Kylo hummed as he looked over at Hux with a smirk. “You’re right, you’re not. Why don’t you give it a shot? Let’s see if you can find something I’ll be remotely ashamed about.” It was a dangerous challenge because chances were that Hux would be able to think of something, but he was having fun with this and was curious about what he’d say.

________________________________________

“That you get off on me calling you daddy. You’ve practically come on command from that.” The laughter mixed with the alcohol made him lightheaded and the words left his mouth before he thought about what he was saying. He was used to spending time with Ren either in a controlled office or at Ren’s house where he didn’t need to filter himself.

________________________________________

Hux went for the kill on his answer and took the explicitness to the next level, making Kylo laugh loudly at the unexpectedness of it. “Touche,” he said raising his glass to Hux before taking a sip. “But I only came because you called me daddy when I wasn’t expecting you to.” Turning back to the group he gave them a wink and added, “That’s your fun fact for the night: Hux calls me daddy.”

Phasma looked delighted and giggled as she looked knowingly at Hux and Thanisson looked like he’d just put two puzzle pieces together. The girl next to Phasma had been quiet so far but she was hiding a smile behind her hand. Kylo assumed that Phasma knew what he and Hux were, but it didn’t look like the others did.

________________________________________

Hux ran his hands over his face as he groaned. He didn’t mean to reveal that. Fuck alcohol but now he needed more since he just revealed that to everyone. Poor Kali, she had barely said anything and he was potentially ruining whatever chance Phasma had by scaring her away. “You have no shame,” he mumbled. “No more talk about my sex life.” When he removed his hands from his face it was flushed red and hair mussed from his fingers.

“No this is all very interesting,” Phasma added. “I haven’t seen you this embarrassed since you went shopping in Victoria’s Secret.”

Thanison piped up, “What were you buying there?” He had a look on confusion on his face showing he couldn’t possibly imagine what Hux was buying there since he didn’t have a girlfriend.

________________________________________

Kylo looked from Phasma to Hux’s red face and then back to Phasma. “Was this recently?” he asked. She nodded and raised her glass to her lips looking like she was trying not to laugh. Looking at Hux again he asked, “Is that where you got the lace bodysuit I tore?” Hux groaned and put his face back in his hands, making Kylo laugh. “Oh my god, I thought you ordered it online, but you actually got it in person.” Hux mumbled something that sounded like ‘I hate you’ and Kylo had to bite his lip to keep from laughing again.

________________________________________

Thanison’s look of confusion deepened before lighting up as he must have finally come to the realization it was for Hux to wear. He would have ordered it online if he had the time and potentially have saved himself from the group thinking on him wearing a lace bodysuit torn open for Ren to access. He had already ordered another one from the website to replace the one Ren had destroyed.

“So, Kali, how did you and Phasma meet?” Hux threaded his fingers together in front of his face, elbows still on the table from where he had been holding his head up with prior. Hux already knew the story but it was the first thing he thought of to hopefully change the conversation. With Kali actively in it maybe they would be gentler.

They had met at a bar through mutual friends a few weeks ago and hit it off well. Hux’s plan worked and their conversation strayed away from his extremely personal life as they continued to drain the pitcher. Everyone was moving from tipsy to drunk and Phasma had been fidgety and moving in her chair. “I want to dance,” she said as she swayed on the chair to the beat of the music the bar was playing. It wasn’t a dancing venue. Some people might do that here if they got drunk enough but it was purely a bar.

________________________________________

It’d been a while since Kylo had gotten this drunk and all he wanted to do was hold Hux in his arms. When Phasma said she wanted to dance, Kylo immediately thought that that would be a perfect opportunity to get his hands on Hux without being indecent about it. “Yes,” he said quickly. “Where do you want to go? I can get us in anywhere.” Phasma’s eyes lit up and she named a club that wasn’t overly exclusive, but still took forever to get into if you waited in line. “Done and done,” he said standing up from the table. He unlocked his phone and then handed it to Hux. “James doesn’t have enough room for all of us. Can you get an Uber?” He didn’t wait for an answer and went over to the bar to close out their tab.

________________________________________

Hux wasn’t a fan of dancing but it was Phasma’s birthday so she got to pick where they went. He was more willing to with Ren there, knowing there would be no concern with getting in or getting home. He might even have a place to sit and not be forced to stand like he always was at these clubs. Ren handed him his phone and it took him a moment to move around it trying to find the uber app. It took even longer to realize Ren had just handed him his phone, the one with all of his work logins as well as potentially personal data. He behaved and didn’t open anything but did look through what apps he had on his phone. Nothing incriminating from the home screen but he didn’t expect for Ren to have porn links there. He wondered if Ren watched porn on his phone in bed or his laptop elsewhere in the house.

“Do you think he knows someone or is going to flash a hundred at the bouncer?” Phasma asked with Ren out of earshot.

“Hold on,” Thanison butted in. “Hux, is Ren your sugar daddy because how the fuck did you get that?”

“Jealous?” Hux grinned as he glanced up at him, still messing with the uber app.

When Ren returned from the bar the uber was getting close so they headed out front. The air was getting colder but not so much that it warranted lugging around jackets. Phasma stood close to Kali who she towered over in her heels, and Ren wrapped an arm around Hux’s waist, and he leaned against him. The outing ended up with Thanisson being a fifth wheel but he would be getting free alcohol and club access so he didn’t feel bad for him at all.

________________________________________

Kylo didn't realize how tall Phasma was until they all stood up to leave and then she was suddenly taller than him in her heels. He didn't like being shorter than people, but it irrationally made him like her more. She had the big personality and commanding presence of someone he'd want to be friends with. When the car got there they all piled in, Thanisson taking the front seat while he and Hux took one row and Phasma and Kali took the other. They laughed and talked through the ride, Kylo keeping his hand on Hux the whole time until they reached the club.


	20. Clubbing

As expected, Friday night had a line of at least fifty people waiting to get in, but Kylo ignored it and went straight to the bouncer. In the car he'd put some cash in his palm and once he was in front of the man he reached out to shake his hand, casually slipping it into the man's hand instead. "Hey, you don't mind if we skip the line do you?" The bouncer scratched at his nose, discreetly looking at what Kylo handed him and then grinned and said, "Nah man, you guys are good to go. Have fun." Kylo thanked him and then waved the others in the door, laughing when he heard an indignant shout come from some of the next people in line. 

In the club they were immediately hit with a wall of sound that would make it hard to hear each other talk but talking wasn't the point of going to a club. They wove through the crowd over to the bar and Kylo asked if any of the VIP booths were available to rent. Luckily there was one left and they let themselves be guided over to it. The table had bottle service so there was no need to try and wait at the bar for a drink. They ordered a round and then Phasma and Kali broke off to go to the dance floor while the rest of them waited for the drinks to come. Kylo moved to sit as close to Hux as possible, wrapping his arm around him and turning his head to kiss his neck. "This is fun," he said in Hux's ear.

________________________________________

In the car he took the opportunity to sit as close to Ren as possible. While the alcohol was making him loose, it was also helping keeping off strong arousal even if he was horny. In a few hours they'd be home and could do whatever they wanted so he could enjoy the evening until then.

As they walked up to the club Hux kept a close eye on Ren’s hands, trying to see if he was slipping the bouncer money. Throwing money around like it was nothing was something he wasn't used to and he didn't know if he should feel ashamed or proud. The VIP booth was nice because he could sit and drink. With Phasma and Kali dancing, it left them with Thanison who sat awkwardly on the other side of the table.

Hux turned his head as if to respond to Ren and instead took his earlobe into his mouth, gently biting it before pulling back. The angle made it impossible for Thanisson to see and it looked like he was whispering to him.

________________________________________

Kylo's moan was lost to the sound of the room when Hux bit his ear. Heat slipped through him to his groin and he wished Thanisson would leave so they could make out. Drinks arrived and after downing half of his, Kylo was ready to not be sitting anymore. He grabbed Hux's hand and started climbing out of the booth. "Come on," he shouted over the music. Hux hesitated for a moment before grinning and coming with him.

They wove through bodies and held hands to stick together until they made it into the mass of dancers. Not a lot had changed since when he'd frequented clubs, the dance moves still consisting of jumping around or grinding on each other. Kylo had every intention of joining the latter of those two. Once they stopped in a small clearing Kylo turned to Hux and started moving along to the beat of the music, dancing solo for a couple a seconds before grinning at Hux as he reached for his hips and held them pushing and pulling to get him to dance as well.

________________________________________

Hux was enjoying his drink when Ren pulled on his arm. He set the drink down and followed Ren into the crowd. He was drunk but not drunk enough to dance on his own yet but with Ren's hand around his leading him through the mass of moving bodies, he happily followed. Ren stopped and started dancing. Hux stood there looking and feeling like an idiot. Dancing wasn't something he particularly enjoyed or was good at and only partook when he was shitfaced.

Ren was grinning at him and grabbed his hips, pulling him closer and guiding him move to the beat of the music. It was easier to fall into step with Ren leading and the heat rising through him from Ren’s hands on his hips. Hux at least knew how to do this, and after accepting that he was an exhibitionist, it made it even easier. He stepped closer so their bodies were touching. His hands made their way up Ren's arms and his fingertips played over his collarbone as he started moving his body to rub against Rens in tune to the music. Their faces were nearly touching and Hux couldn't resist leaning in to peck Ren’s lips.

________________________________________

Hux looked lost when it came to just dancing but as soon as Kylo pulled him close he started running his hands over his body. The roaming touch had Kylo feeling warm all over and he despite the crowd, his world was narrowed down to only Hux. They were smiling as the moved against each other, Kylo's hands moving from his back to his ass to his hips and repeating. Hux's little kiss sparked the desire for more and Kylo chased the kiss, cupping the back of Hux's neck and pushing his tongue into his mouth for a sloppy kiss. It was short lived as someone bumped into them and their teeth clacked together making Kylo curse and laugh as he pulled away. Taking Hux's hand in his, he lifted it above his head and spun him around so that his back was to Kylo and then grabbed Hux's hips again, pulling his ass back against his crotch. He wasn't hard yet but that wouldn't last much longer as he ground on Hux, turning his head to kiss Hux's neck.

________________________________________

Being so close to him with their bodies rubbing together was getting him excited, Ren’s wandering hands not helping the matter. He still hadn’t figured out what the social acceptability of a boner in a place like this was. He wouldn’t get kicked out for one as long as he kept it covered, but he wasn’t sure how much of a creep level that would put him in. Maybe he could ask Phasma later.

As Ren spun him around he fell back into him, his balance misplaced. His world was spinning but Ren’s hands on his hips kept him stable enough fall back into step. His eyes fluttered shut and he cursed which was drowned out by the noise when Ren’s lips grazed over his neck. It sent a shiver down his spine and he was defiantly dealing with a boner problem, one he would make Ren deal with too. He pressed his ass harder against Ren, changing his hip movements so he now moved against his hips, grinding his ass against him. He couldn’t see his face but Ren’s hands moved up his sides then down the front of his hips before one hand snuck up Hux’s back and gently pushed. He grinned as he realized what Ren was doing and let himself be pushed down and bent over while his hips continued to move. Ren still had one hand on his hip which had tightened its grip. He closed his eyes and focused on the feeling of being bent over and rubbing against Ren in a public space. It sent a wave of arousal through him, feeling both of Ren’s hands holding him in place as he grinded against him. Ren’s hand resting between his shoulder blades slowly moved down his back, and Hux stood back up, putting his whole body into the movements of their dance.

________________________________________

Having Hux bent over in the middle of a crowd of strangers was almost more erotic than playing with him at the sex parties. There it was expected, but here it could be seen as indecent even with people gyrating all around them. He dropped any pretense of dancing for a moment as Hux ground his ass against his hardening cock. By the time Hux stood up again he was fully hard and kept up the grinding movement while Hux lifted his hand behind him to grab Kylo's head. Kylo moaned as Hux's fingers pushed roughly through his hair, and he reached around Hux to slide one of his hands under Hux's shirt to stroke across his stomach. With his lips to Hux's ear he said, "Fuck I missed you. Don' wanna go that long without seeing you again."

________________________________________

With Ren’s lips saying sweet things in his ear, he was overcome with affection. He turned his head and caught Ren’s lips in a nearly awkward kiss from the angle, and he was sure at least one person saw his tongue as he tried to kiss him. Ren’s arms wrapped tightly around Hux’s waist, holding their bodies together as their hips moved. Hux could feel Ren’s breath against his cheek from where the sides of their faces touched as they danced.

He was proud of himself that he could feel Ren hard in his pants against his ass. The position didn’t do much for his own stimulation, and he wondered how long Ren would put up with him rubbing against his cock. Normally he’d move his hips with Ren’s but he kept intentionally falling out of rhythm so his ass would grind hard against Ren’s cock, trying to tease him. Ren wasn’t a teenager overflowing with hormones and probably couldn’t get off from this but the thought was hot.

________________________________________

Kylo was breathing hard as they danced, their hands wandering and arousal coursing high. He loved Hux's enthusiasm and wished they could take it a step further. He wanted to get Hux off. His hand wandered down Hux's stomach with the intention of grabbing him through his pants, but he was startled out of it when Phasma and Kali suddenly appeared in front of them through the crowd. They were holding hands and smiling wide.

"Stopping fucking on the dance floor!" she shouted over the music, laughing as she said it. "This is a dance club not that sex club you go to. Come on, we're gonna do shots!" And as quick as they appeared, they disappeared again, presumably heading for the booth.

Kylo laughed and pulled back from Hux, taking his hand and following after them. It was just as well that they headed back or else he would've been dragging Hux into the bathroom for a quickie. As soon as they got to the table, there was a tray of shots being set down in front of them.

________________________________________

Hux jumped, not noticing them until they were directly in front of him. His heart felt like it was going to beat of his chest from his friend's sudden appearance. As much as he liked people watching him, he drew the line at Phasma and felt a bit of shame that she had seen him seen him acting like that. How long had she been watching? Thankfully the scare had killed his erection and he felt calmer as he followed Ren back to the table, keeping his hands on Ren’s waist as he parted his way through the crowd.

Phasma and Kali were excitedly watching the bartender set down the shots and Thanisson looked like he had been sitting there the entire time, looking moody. As Hux went to sit down, Ren pulled him onto his lap. Hux couldn’t help the laugh that escaped him when he realized Ren was using him as a shield for his boner. He didn’t mind and rather enjoyed having Ren’s hand on his waist as the other reached past him and picked up a shot. Hux got his own shot and all five of them clanked their tiny glasses together before knocking them back. The alcohol still burned and Hux picked up his drink from earlier as he leaned back against Ren. He felt luxurious again, sitting on Ren’s lap at a VIP table in a club. He was hesitant of letting Ren join them tonight but he was happy he did. Everyone was highly enjoying themselves, besides Thanisson perhaps, and it was important that Phasma was having a good birthday.

________________________________________

With their shots gone, Hux leaned back against him and wrapped his arm around Kylo’s shoulder, leaning his head down to rest against his. Kylo felt giddy being able to act like this in public, and he snuck the hand around Hux’s waist under his shirt so he could run his fingers along his bare skin. He looked across the table as Kali leaned forward and then said loudly, “You guys are hot.” Everyone but Thanisson laughed. “How long have you been together?”

“Almost four months,” Kylo answered, and as he said it, it just hit him how long they had been together at this point. It was longer than average for his partners and he couldn’t feel himself losing interest. If anything he was more interested in Hux now than he was when they first started.

Kali nodded and then asked, “Did I hear right that you guys go to a sex club?”

Kylo’s eyebrows shot up and he let out a startled laugh, jostling Hux on his lap, at the bluntness of the question. He nodded and smiled wide at her as he nuzzled his nose against Hux’s jaw. Her face lit up and she actually clapped her hands with excitement, making Kylo laugh again. That was not a common reaction but it was definitely one he’d take. “Which one do you go to?” she asked.

“Silk down by Santa Monica. I helped start it so I’ve got a free pass for life.” Judging by her reaction she knew exactly what Kylo was talking about. He looked curiously from Phasma back to Kali. “Do you go to sex clubs?”

She nodded enthusiastically before she lifted her bright blue drink to her lips and sipped it. “I work at The Playhouse! But Silk is really great too. That’s cool you started it!”

________________________________________

Hux was surprised by Kali’s sudden change in demeanor and admission to not only going to sex clubs, but working at one. His shock was nothing to Phasma’s face though. Her mouth hung open, the corners of her mouth turned upwards to a smile.

“Kali, you never said anything about that to me!” Phasma exclaimed. Her smile showed she wasn’t offended and probably intrigued by this.

“Sorry! I liked you and didn’t want to scare you away with it!” Kali admitted, looking sheepish again. “If you want to go sometime we could.”

Phasma looked over to Hux, having only heard his short stories of his experience at a sex club.

“You don’t have to have sex at one,” Hux shouted to her, being able to tell what she was hesitating on. When he first went he didn’t think he would end up having his dick out like he did but things got away from him and he was glad they did.

“We can do that,” Phasma said, turning back to Kali and wrapping her arms around her and kissing her on the cheek.

Hux had always thought Phasma would be the kinkier one out of the two of them with how outgoing she was but he had ended up being much worse than her. He was curious for her to go and see how her first time there compared.

“Have you been to The Playhouse?” Hux asked, turning back to Ren. He assumed there was more than one club out there but never really put much thought into it and what the others would be like.

________________________________________

With Hux in his lap Kylo didn’t have to raise his voice too much to be heard. “Yeah, it’s more of a dungeon or red room type of club. They’re open every weekend and have play rooms available for rent every night. There’s some fun toys we could play with if you want.” Kylo immediately thought of the room that was set up for fucking machines. It’d be so hot to tie Hux down and let a machine fuck him while Kylo teased him.

Before Hux could reply, Kali cut in. “Hux, does that mean you guys have had sex at Silk? That’s so brave!” Turning to Phasma she said, “There’s no privacy there, it’s all one big room.”

________________________________________

Hux wanted to know what kinds of toys they had but Kali interrupted before he could ask. It was…brave? Hux had never been to any other club so he assumed they were all open like that. Ren had said it was unusual for people to go that far there and Hux felt pride and smugness swelling in him. He had enough alcohol that it was hard for him to be embarrassed, and Kali was someone who did this sort of thing, so he wanted to brag.

“Isn’t that the point?” Hux said.

Ren laughed at his comment.

“Wow, today we learn you call him daddy and are an exhibitionist. You’ve grown into quite the deviant,” Phasma laughed. She already knew the first part but wasn’t missing the opportunity to bring it up again.

________________________________________

Kylo laughed at Phasma’s comment. “I didn’t have to try very hard to get him to show off, but getting him to call me daddy took some work.” He turned his head to kiss Hux’s cheek. “Isn’t that right, baby?”

________________________________________

Hux still hated him for giving him a daddy kink. It did take some convincing but now he was stuck with it. A tinge of embarrassment got through the alcohol when Ren called him baby and Phasma awwed. “Don’t mock me. I could refrain from calling you that for a few weeks.” It was an empty threat and he hoped Ren caught he was joking by how he laughed.

________________________________________

Kylo tried to pout at Hux but he kept smiling and it ruined the effect as he said, “Aww baby, don’t be like that.” Hux smacked his chest and Kylo laughed, squeezing Hux tighter against him for a moment.

Kali was leaning towards them again and asked, “So what kind of kinks did you guys do at Silk? You’re totally not the vanilla type.”

Apparently she wasn’t going to let the conversation flow elsewhere and Kylo felt a bit of reason cut through the haze of alcohol. He wasn’t sure if Hux wanted the answer to that out in front of his friends, but looking at him, he didn’t seem too phased by it now. “Mostly bondage based things,” he answered. “Like the first time I brought him with, there was a suspension artist and they strung him up. I ate his ass and it was fucking great.”

Thanisson choked on his drink causing all of them to turn and look as he coughed, Kali bursting out laughing either at his reaction or Kylo’s information.

________________________________________

Hux ran his hand over his face. He had gotten better at not being shy about these things and the way Ren worded it had him trying not to laugh. He had described eating his ass as ‘fucking great’ and while Hux was happy Ren enjoyed it that thoroughly, he was now laughing like an idiot which only worsened when Thanisson choked on his drink. Hux felt little pity for him. While he was the least sexually experienced out of all of them, it was mostly his own fault for his method of going after women mostly for sex. All college he spent trying to get laid and would occasionally get lucky.

“You didn’t tell me that detail!” Phasma burst out. “This was in front of the room of people? Fuck!”

Hux nodded, he did leave out the part out where he was tied up hanging from the ceiling when he told her about that night.

________________________________________

Kylo laughed along with the rest of them, and he couldn’t help smiling fondly at Hux as he laughed. This was the first time he’d seen him so relaxed and laughing so much. “If you think that’s a lot you should hear what we did the second time,” he said with a wink. “But I’ll let Hux save some face and keep that to myself.”

Phasma was shaking her head and Kali booed him before laughing and leaning against Phasma. Thanisson seemed like he was fully out of the conversation at this point and was just trying to get through the night. Kylo thought he looked like he needed to get laid and would’ve suggested going out in the crowd and finding someone, but pouting the way he was wouldn’t get him anywhere.

Kylo shifted Hux on his lap and pushed his hand further up his shirt to brush his fingers up his ribs. He was so damn lucky to have Hux and he couldn’t figure out how it was possible he got mad at him in the first place. Acting on impulse, Kylo licked up Hux’s neck and Hux immediately scrunched his face and leaned away with a laugh. Kylo pulled him close again and flicked his tongue against the lobe of Hux’s ear this time before playfully taking it between his teeth and tugging. “You’re so fucking sexy,” he said so only Hux could hear him. “Gonna pound you into the mattress.”

________________________________________

Hux let out a low moan at Ren’s words, sending heat pulsing through him. That’s exactly how he wanted to end the night.

“Oh my god can you two not wait at all?” Phasma shouted at them, signaling Ren was not as quiet as he thought he was. “You are a horrible influence,” she joked at Ren.

A waitress walked by a second later and Thanisson jumped to flag her down. He mumbled something about shots, lots of shots, and she hurried off to get the order. Phasma looked to him. “Not having a good time Thanison? You should go talk to someone.”

“No one here is interested in me.”

“Not with that attitude!”

While Phasma tried to give Thanison a pep talk, Hux rubbed his nose against Ren’s cheek. He wanted him to talk dirty to him but he shouldn’t risk his current lack of volume control and everyone hearing the lewd things he could come up with.

The bartender came back with a plate full of more shots than they had people and a pitcher of water.

“Now you’re going to take two of these shots and get out there and find a nice young lady and talk to her!” Phasma exclaimed to Thanison as they both picked up a shot. Hux and Ren got their own, clinking their glasses before downing them.

________________________________________

More shots was probably not what they needed at this point but regrets were for the morning, right now they were having fun. After taking the shot Hux started getting handsy with him, his hand splayed across Kylo’s chest and petting along the lines of muscle he could feel beneath the thin tshirt. Kylo smirked and turned his head up, inviting Hux to kiss him. Hux took the opportunity right away and there was no build up or finesse to it as their lips moved together and both tried dominate the kiss. It was sloppy and hot, Kylo bringing his hand up to Hux’s head and pushing his fingers through his hair, tightening his fist in it and making Hux moan. Heat leapt in his gut and he felt his arousal start to surge forward again, his hips automatically trying to roll up but with Hux sitting on him, he couldn’t really move. Kylo broke the kiss but Hux then move to kissing the corner of his lips and his cheek. “So about that lap dance…?” Kylo said trying to tilt away from Hux so he could actually see his face.

________________________________________

With the last shot Hux must have gone from drunk to shit faced since he didn’t have any objection to the idea. He was lightheaded from making out with Ren and during that time he had tuned the rest of the club out. “Don’t let me fall off.” He grinned and turned on Ren’s lap so that he was facing full away from him and spread his legs. He braced his hands on Ren’s knees and arched his back, lifting his ass up enough so he could sway it to the beat of whatever dance remix of a popular song that was playing.

“Are you serious?” Thanisson rolled his eyes.

Hux flicked him off then licked his middle finger. Phasma and Kali cackled.

________________________________________

Kylo leaned back in his seat to give Hux more room, his heart beating faster and a grin splitting his face as Hux started move with the music. Kali whooped in encouragement as Phasma laughed, and Kylo couldn’t resist giving Hux’s ass a slap before resting his hands on Hux’s hips and letting him move however. He didn’t know what Hux was talking about before, because this was definitely great. Then again he could also just be so drunk that it didn’t matter how good or bad Hux was at this. “Come on, kitten, put on a show,” he encouraged.

________________________________________

Hux continued to grind on him, the position was erotic but he wasn't being directly stimulated which was good to keep his mind as focused as it could be on the task at hand. He gasped when Ren slapped his ass and it was easy to imagine him riding Ren like this. When Ren called him kitten he gave him one last hard press over his crotch before standing up.

He was wobbly as he spun around and crawled over Ren, moving his hips as he lowered himself down, brushing over Rens crotch before kneeling back up. He had been to a strip club once and tried to mimic what the girls had done. Ren's hands came back to his hips and Hux groaned, eyes fluttering as Ren's thumbs dug into his hips. He gave a few more sways of his body before he couldn't resist the urge to kiss him, lingering on his lips then pulling away gently biting and pulling on Ren’s lower lip.

________________________________________

With Hux dancing and grinding over him it didn't take much for Kylo to start getting hard again. He laughed as Hux almost fell over him to crawl into his lap and started moving again. Everything felt warm and happy and the alcohol had him feeling extremely light. When Hux kissed him, Kylo moved his hands back to cup and squeeze Hux's ass. He moaned as Hux bit his lip and let it drag between his teeth as he pulled back with a satisfied smirk. "It's going to be so hard to not fuck you on the car ride back," he said. "Just pull you down on my lap and have you sit on my cock. I bet if we asked nicely, James will leave the partition down and play voyeur for us." Hux's licked his lower lip before biting it and looking like he'd just moaned, though the music was too loud to actually sully hear it.

________________________________________

The music wasn't loud enough to drown out Phasma shouting at them. "Oh my god you guys, get a fucking room! We don't need to hear it!"

Kali laughed next to her and piped up, "I don't know, I'm loving it."

Kylo's cheeks flushed as he smiled back at them before turning to Hux, sliding his hands up his body until he was cupping his face. "Want to go home and have sex?"

________________________________________

Hux moaned at Ren’s words, not noticing how loud Ren was talking. The words went straight to his cock and he wanted just that to happen. He still hadn’t decided if he wanted a voyeur, even though he was currently giving a lap dance in public. He turned when Phasma yelled, unsure if she was referring to overhearing Ren or if they were getting too handsy. He laughed at Kali’s comment.

“Fuck yes,” he said to Ren, needing to get out of here right now. “I’m going to run to the bathroom and I’ll meet you outside?” Ren nodded and Hux climbed off, stumbling and being steadied by Ren’s hands still on his hips. He turned to Phasma and Kali, “Happy birthday Phasma, I’m going to go get laid.”

And with that he headed towards the bathroom. Behind him he heard everyone laughing. He assumed Ren would be taking care of the tab while he peed, not trusting himself if Ren came with him. He’d probably end up on his knees. After relieving himself he headed outside. He managed to beat Ren and leaned against a railing as he absentmindedly scrolled through his phone until Ren appeared at his side, wrapping his arms around him and wetly kissing his neck.

The club was warm and with moving around he had sweated a bit which made going outside into the cool air rather chilly and Ren’s warm body was appreciated. “Did you call James?” Hux asked, wrapping his arm around Ren, wondering how long they would be waiting out here.

________________________________________

When Hux had left, Kylo stood up and stretched his arms above his head. He said goodbye to everyone, letting them know that the booth was theirs for the night but drinks were on them now. They thanked him as he waved and left to close out the tab.

Hux was already outside waiting for him and Kylo moved them so he was standing behind Hux with his arms around his waist and could rest his chin on his shoulder. "Yes," he said, his own voice sounding too loud now that they were out of the club. "He'll be here in about ten minutes." He sighed and turned his head into Hux's neck, kissing it lazily as they stood there. "I like your friends," he said between kisses.

________________________________________

Hux wasn’t sure what Ren would have thought of his friends but the night went much better than it could have. Amazingly well. He knew Phasma had a good time which was good, she got to drink and dance and learn new things about Kali. Going over to Ren’s house was perfect because Phasma and Kali would have the entire apartment to themselves. Thanison would probably go home alone and sad which was expected. At least he didn’t complain about it as much as he used to.

“I’m glad. I was worried something awful would happen, but I think they like you. Phasma always likes free drinks and to party, and I think you had something in common with Kali too.” He laughed at the memory, that Phasma didn’t even know that about her. It made sense though, Hux had been interested in things for years he didn’t tell his partners about due to fear of rejection.

________________________________________

Kylo laughed at the thought of something awful happening. He couldn’t even imagine what that would be with how good everything felt right now. A few minutes later, James was pulling up to the curb and they got into the car, and as soon as the door was closed behind them, Kylo was pulling Hux onto his lap. They started driving off and Kylo reached for the back of Hux’s neck to pull him into a kiss. It had been fun to do this in public, but it felt better to be alone just then. The car was quiet enough that he got to hear all of the little sounds Hux made as he kissed him and ran his hand over his back to cup his ass.

________________________________________

While having the thrill of someone watching them was fun, it was nice to be in private where they couldn’t get in trouble and didn’t have to hold back. Hux’s arousal had calmed while they waited for the car but it quickly built again with Ren’s hands roaming over him. He didn’t hold his noises back just because James was on the other side of the partition and the alcohol’s loose grip on his tongue had him moaning and whining at every little contact.

He needed to be closer. He shuffled until he was straddling Ren, ignoring that he hit his head on the ceiling in the process. He deepened the kiss, pressing his lips hard against Ren’s as he hands moved up the front of Ren’s shirt. Ren’s own hands had gone back to Hux’s ass, groping it through the jeans. Hux ran his hands over Ren’s chest before squeezing it. “These are obscene,” he said between kisses, lips not bothering to leave Ren’s. He squeezed and rubbed them together. “They’re big enough I could probably fuck them.”

________________________________________

Hux’s hands squeezing his chest had Kylo’s hips bucking up at the unexpected sensation. “Fuck,” he muttered as Hux pushed them together to create cleavage, the tight pull causing his arousal to double. “You could,” he moaned as he imagined Hux sitting on his chest while Kylo pushed them together to give Hux a channel to fuck through. It wouldn’t be like fucking breasts, but it’d still be good. “You wanna fuck my tits, baby? Would you come on them and lick them clean or would you come on my face?” He was still groping his ass but Kylo wanted to feel his skin. He brought his hands around and undid Hux’s fly so that the waistband was loosened and then slid both hands down his pants and underwear, using his thumbs to spread his cheeks a little.

________________________________________

Hux groaned at Ren’s words, having the image of his come spattered over his chest and face. “I want to fuck your tits and come on your chest and face then lick it up and feed it to you.” He demonstrated by kissing him slowly licking into his mouth like he would if he was trying to pour cum into it. He moaned even louder as Ren’s hands gripped and parted his ass, the stretch of his skin pulling on his hole. His cock twitched at the feeling. “Do we have lube? I want you to finger me.”

________________________________________

The kiss was hot and Kylo could picture Hux doing exactly that. He sucked on Hux’s tongue for a moment and then Hux was pulling away. “Maybe? James!” he shouted. A second later the partition was rolling down.

“You called?” he asked glancing at them in the rear view mirror.

“Do you have lube up there?”

James let out a short laugh and then reached into the passenger seat. “What kind of a question is that?” he teased as he handed back a small bottle of lube. Hux grabbed it from him and the partition was already rolling back up as Kylo thanked him.

He pushed down Hux’s jeans and underwear, Hux having to kneel up and accidentally hitting his head on the ceiling and making Kylo laugh when he grunted. They managed to get his ass out though and Kylo took the lube from him to slick a couple of his fingers before reaching for Hux’s ass. Hux hissed at the cold touch and Kylo gave him a hasty sorry, but didn’t stop to try and warm it as he struggled for a moment to get his hand at the right angle to be able to press the tip of his finger into Hux.

________________________________________

James carrying around lube with him didn’t feel strange at all in Hux’s state and he was only thankful for it. The cold lube directly on his asshole made him flinch and goosebumps to rise on his skin. The feeling was soon overtaken by Ren’s finger sliding inside of him. The angle wasn’t good for hitting his prostate but the feeling of Ren’s fingers moving inside of him was erotic, and he could stretch him to be ready to slide in as soon as they got home, if he wasn’t asking to fuck his chest. Too bad he couldn’t fuck Ren’s tits while Ren fucked his ass.

It was difficult to move at all in this position, with his jeans around his thighs and thighs spread by Ren’s hips. It had a sort of bondage feel with the restricted movement which should be arousing but he really wanted to buck back against Ren’s fingers. He groaned and fisted Ren’s shirt with one hand, the other sliding back up it to grab at his chest again, his thumb absentmindedly toying with Ren’s nipple. “Mm stretch me open so I’m ready for you by the time we get there.”

________________________________________

Hux teasing his nipple sent little spikes of pleasure through Kylo that had him flexing against the touch. Kylo nodded at the request, trying to work his fingers in deeper to really stretch him. “Careful. If you’re already prepped I might not be able to resist fucking you against the door,” he rumbled. Hux pinched his nipple through his shirt and Kylo sucked in a breath as he looked up at Hux.

“Kiss me,” he demanded. Hux didn’t waste a second, leaning down to bring their lips together in a heady kiss as Kylo kept fingering him. By the time James pulled up to his house, Kylo was easily sliding his fingers in and out of Hux’s ass and his lips felt chapped from kissing. He pulled out his fingers and wiped them carelessly on his jeans, laughing as Hux tried to pull up his pants from the awkward position they were in.

________________________________________

“Your neighbors would appreciate that.” He knew he wouldn’t be able to keep quiet and if Ren decided to fuck him against the door, all of his neighbors would know about it.

By the time they reached the house Hux hadn’t regained any of his balance and ended up stumbling out of the car with his pants undone, barely hanging onto his hips where he hastily pulled them up. He made it out of the car first, heading towards the door as Ren said something to James then followed behind him. As he got to the door he realized Ren needed to unlock it, who stumbled into Hux’s backside and pushed him into the door, trapping him against it with his body. Ren rubbed against his ass, pulling a whine from Hux whose cock was springing back to full hardness knowing Ren would be inside of him soon if he would open the damn door.

________________________________________

Once he was out of the car and standing, Kylo quickly realized that he was he was drunker than he’d thought, and when Hux stopped in front of the door he couldn’t stop in time to not fall against him. He huffed a quiet laugh as it put them in a position they’d been working towards and he couldn’t resist grinding against Hux’s ass. Hux’s whine made him shiver in anticipation and he murmured, “Maybe I should fuck you right here.” He hooked his thumbs in Hux’s pants and with the fly still open they fell down past his ass. Kylo stepped back from Hux with a giggle as he unlocked the door, letting them all but fall inside.

When he closed the door, he pushed Hux back against it, splaying his hand over his chest and holding him there as he leaned in to start kissing him. They lasted maybe a minute there before Hux pushed against Kylo’s arms and snuck out from his grip to start moving towards the bedroom. He followed after Hux, staring at his ass as they walked and getting excited to finally be able to fuck him. It’d been too damn long and he wanted to come in his ass.

Kylo stopped where he stood, feeling like he got hit with a brick as a light bulb simultaneously went off in his head. Hux got to the bedroom door and then turned to look at Kylo, looking confused that he hadn’t followed. He wanted to come in Hux’s ass. He could. He got tested two weeks ago and was going to tell Hux but then shit hit the fan and—

“I’m clean,” Kylo said, sounding awed as he remembered. He grinned and started walking towards Hux. “Hux, I got tested and I’m clean. I can fuck you bare.”

________________________________________

While Hux enjoyed being manhandled, he wanted to get to the bedroom and Ren kept stopping him. He managed to slip away, entering the door frame when he realized Ren wasn’t directly behind him anymore. In the mess between them Hux had forgotten about getting tested. He had been tested a few months ago, after his last one night stand when he figured it would be a good time to. He hadn’t fucked anyone between him and Ren and he knew he was clean.

“Good, hurry up and get in the bedroom so you can come in my ass.” He grinned, slipping into the bedroom as Ren chased after him. His pants were still around his thighs which made running and jumping onto the bed difficult but he managed to make it. Ren pounced on him, squishing him yet again, this time against the mattress. Hux laughed and wiggled onto his back. Ren’s mouth was on his again, missing his lips slightly leaving a smear of spit. “I want to fuck your tits,” Hux said, voice muffled from Ren kissing him.

________________________________________

Between finally having Hux in his bed again and realizing they could skip the condom, Kylo was giddy with excitement. Hux’s words had Kylo groaning. It’d been years since someone had used him like that, and while part of him was hesitant on letting someone fuck him in any capacity, he was feeling high enough to want to give Hux whatever he wanted. He kissed Hux again, catching his mouth this time and slipping his tongue between his lips before sitting back on his heels and taking off his shirt. He tossed it to the floor and then rolled off of Hux and onto the bed, lifting his hips to get his pants and underwear off so he was finally naked. Moving up the bed to rest his head on the pillow he waited for Hux to do the same. “Do it,” he said sounding breathless as his heart pounded in his chest. “I’m still gonna fuck you though if you come like this.”

________________________________________

As Ren removed his clothes Hux stripped out of his until they were both naked. He crawled up the bed and over Ren, straddling his chest. He hadn’t shaved since him and Ren had their fight, him not expecting to see Ren until tomorrow, and there was about a centimeter of hair grown in. The sight of Ren under him was wonderful and sent heat pulsing through him. “I wouldn’t expect you not to. Seeing you covered my cum might be enough to get me up again.” It was unlikely but he liked the thought.

Hux took his cock in hand and gave it a few strokes, humming at the feeling of finally being touched. He tapped his cock between Ren’s chest in the area cleavage would be made shortly. “Push your tits together.” Ren obeyed and made a shallow channel. Hux leaned down to rest his cock in it and gave a little thrust. Ren was grinning, looking down amused at Hux’s attempts. Just his chest wasn’t enough so he pressed his hand over his dick pressing it against Ren. Hux moaned at the instant friction as he started to thrust his hips into the makeshift channel. The sensation was similar closest to a hand job and the strongest sensation of it was the sight of his cock sliding over Ren’s chest almost touching his face.

________________________________________

Kylo smirked up at Hux, watching the expressions of pleasure flit across his face as he used Kylo's chest and his hand to get off. The sensation of his cock dragging across his skin like this had Kylo's cock pulsing. It was warm and soft, though if they went on too long it might chafe without lube. He looked down and let out a small groan at the sight of Hux's cock thrusting up towards his face. Stretching his head forward, he licked the head of Hux's cock as it pushed up towards his face, making Hux gasp. He kept it up for a few strokes, licking it each time Hux thrust forward.

When his neck felt strained he dropped it back to the pillows. "That's it baby, just like that. Fuck daddy's tits," he encouraged, his words slightly slurred. Kylo pressed on his chest harder trying to deepen the channel but he didn't have much more to work with. His own cock was hard against his stomach and he wished he could reach down and stroke it while Hux did this, but he'd have to wait until he got his fill. "Tell me what you're thinking."

________________________________________

He let out an 'ah!' at the sensation and sight of Rens tongue licking over the tip of his dick. The heat and wetness of it made him want to shove his cock down Ren's throat.

Ren’s words made him groan. "How pretty you're going to look with my cum on your face. Fuck." He let go for a moment, leaning over to the nightstand, rummaging around blindly in the drawer until he found the bottle of lube. He didn't bother to close the drawer as he sat down on Ren and poured a generous amount into his hand, smearing it with his fingers to warm it. He was impatient and rubbed the half warmed lube on Ren's chest and the rest on his dick.

Ren had let go of his tits but pressed them back together as Hux put his cock back between them. He moaned at the slick sensation and how easily he rubbed over Ren. "You look so good like this." Hux panted as he picked up his pace, creating a wet sound. With the sight of Ren flushed beneath him, hair strewn over the pillow, and in control of the pressure and speed his pleasure was building quickly.

"I'm going to come on you, daddy," It wasn't said in his usual higher pitched submissive tone he said it in, the words sounding more casual.

________________________________________

Kylo's chest tightened weirdly at being called pretty and Hux saying he looked good like this. There was a level of discomfort but he was so overwhelmed by his own arousal and the pleasure of having sex with Hux after waiting so long that the unease was muted. The lube made it easier for Hux to thrust against his chest and he started moving faster. Kylo braced himself at Hux's words and said, "Come on me, babe. Mark me."

 

Hux let out a long moan, giving a few more thrusts until the pleasure peaked and he started to orgasm. He kept his eyes glued on Ren as the pleasure wracked through his own body and he watched himself spill onto Ren, hitting his cheek and chin. Ren closed his eyes but the rest of Hux spilled onto his neck. The translucent white on Ren's face was hotter then it has any right to be. Part of it was from Ren allowing him to do this and mark him.

As he stilled, exhaustion started to hit him, but he needed to finish this part of the fantasy he had concocted in the car. He braced his hands on either side of Ren's head, not thinking about the lube getting on the bed, and repositioned to lean down over Ren. He licked a broad stripe from his chin over his cheek, licking the small amount of cum up. He moved to Ren's mouth, kissing him like he did in the car, pushing his tongue into Ren's mouth, transferring the liquid. He hummed against Ren's lips as he licked back and his hands moved to Hux's hips. Hux had laid down on him, body relaxed besides his arms keeping him up as they kissed until the fluid was gone.

Hux pulled back, feeling sleepy and lightheaded but eager to have Ren fuck him and find his own release. "How do you want to take me?"

________________________________________

Even with expecting it, Kylo still flinched when the first shot hit his cheek and he closed his eyes for the rest of it feeling dirty in the best of ways as he let Hux come on his face and neck. He let out a sigh that turned to a groan when Hux licked up the warm come and then kissed him, pushing the bitter seed into his mouth. Kylo grabbed his hips hard and licked into Hux's mouth to chase the flavor of the kiss. He was panting by the time Hux pulled back and his body ached with anticipation now that he'd get to fuck Hux. Kylo rolled them so that he was on top, leaning up on his elbows so he didn't crush Hux beneath him as he went in for another kiss. He dragged Hux's lower lip between his teeth as he pushed himself further up and answered with a smirk, "On your back."

Positioning himself between Hux's legs, it took a moment to find where the lube ended up on the bed, but once he had it, he warmed it between his fingers and grabbed Hux's leg, pushing it up and exposing his ass so he could slick his hole. He was still loose from the car ride over so it didn't take much before he felt it was good enough. His heart started beating harder as he coated his bare cock with lube. He couldn't remember the last time he'd had sex without a condom which would've been exciting by itself but the fact that it was with Hux made it so much better. Lining himself up with Hux's ass, he looked up to watch his face as he pushed into him slowly. Kylo groaned loud as the head pushed in, the sensation so much better without a barrier in the way.

________________________________________

Hux huffed as Ren rolled him over, limbs flopping. Ren stating that he wanted him facing him while he fucked him sent a warm through him, remembering that they didn't need to use a condom. Hux laid relaxed, loving the sensation of Ren easily lifting his leg to access him. He was going soft but the feeling of Ren's fingers inside him still felt nice. He watched Ren as he slicked up his bare cock and pressed at his hole. He looked up at Ren who was watching him but looked back down as Ren started to push in.

"Fuck," he groaned. The difference in feeling was slight, but he could feel the texture of skin around his stretched hole now. The alcohol made him loose everywhere and he went in easy. Ren groaned as he slowly sunk into him until he was fully seated.

He had already gotten off and there was the part of liking to be used and also the part of pleasing his partner that wanted Ren to focus only on his own pleasure. Ren crouched closer to him and Hux wrapped his arms around his neck, looking up at him as he said, "Fuck me daddy, come in my ass."

________________________________________

Kylo’s eyes fluttered at Hux’s words and he nodded as he started to move his hips. The feeling of skin on skin was different enough from using a condom that every slow thrust felt somehow hotter and tighter. He picked up the pace until he was really fucking Hux, the sound of their breaths and skin slapping against skin filling the space around them. Hot, static pleasure flooded Kylo’s body and he knew that he wasn’t going to last long.

They could do this any time now and they could drag it out later. Right now he was just chasing his own pleasure and loving every small sound Hux made when his cock thrust fully into him. Hux wrapped his legs around Kylo’s hips and pulled him down by his neck to kiss him. Between the alcohol and building pleasure, the kiss had him feeling dizzy and breathless. “Fuck baby, you feel so good,” he moaned against Hux’s lips. “Love your ass. Fuckin’ perfect. You’re perfect.”

________________________________________

Even though he was doing barely any work he was still panting from trying to hold on as Ren jostled him over the mattress. Ren’s words had him whining and gasping, feeling warm and happy. Ren’s quick movements made it hard to continue kissing, but his hand pushed into Ren’s hair, gripping at him, trying to keep him close. “Fuck, Ren, I- ah-” he continued on in a string of incoherent noises, unable to think past the sensations of their bodies and the expression on Ren’s face as he panted and eyebrows would twitch and twist with pleasure and exertion.

________________________________________

Kylo rested his forehead against Hux’s temple as he panted with exertion. After a few minutes he felt himself getting close and closed his eyes as a spike pleasure made him gasp. “Close… god, Hux– oh fuck, ah, Hux–” On the next thrust the pleasure peaked and he moaned as warmth pulsed out from his groin and up his spine, his cock throbbing as it spilled inside of Hux. He slowed down but kept thrusting, some of his come leaking out of Hux’s ass as he did. When his orgasm tapered off he stayed inside of Hux, panting against his cheek as he came down. “Fuck,” he mumbled.

________________________________________

Hearing his name on Ren’s lips, his actual name, not one of the many pet names Ren normally called him, had his body heating up, wanting to wrap all of his limbs around Ren and not let go. Ren’s face contorted in pleasure as Hux felt the hot release inside of him. “Ah, Ren!” He groaned as Ren started to slow then came to a stop. They were both panting, Hux’s legs trembling around Ren’s waist, barely able to keep ahold of him. His arm shook as he moved his hand down to grip at Ren’s sweaty shoulder, needing more to hold onto.

________________________________________

Kylo took another minute to catch his breath, his limbs feeling weak now that he’d come. He pulled out slightly and groaned at the feeling of his come leaking out around his cock. He wanted to see it. Lifting his head he kissed Hux’s lips before kissing down his neck. He kept kissing lower and shifted back on the bed his softening cock slipping out of Hux’s hole as he moved to kiss down his chest and stomach until he reached his legs. Grabbing beneath Hux’s knees, Kylo pushed his legs towards his chest making Hux yelp, and sat back on his heels so he could see Hux’s gaping hole as it leaked come. It was fucking hot. Acting on impulse Kylo bent over and brought his mouth to Hux’s ass, licking up the bit of come that’d dripped out and then pushing his tongue into Hux’s ass to lick out his own come. The angle was wrong and the taste was bad but alcohol dulled it and didn’t stop him from trying.

________________________________________

As Ren kissed his neck he let his legs slowly detach from each other and lowered them onto the bed. His hole felt wet, a mixture of lube and Ren’s come that was probably leaking out of him. Ren’s lips felt nice and he closed his eyes, taking in the sensation of his lips as his world felt like it was spinning. He yelped when Ren suddenly pulled up legs up. Seeing Ren looking at his ass, he realized he should have expected it.

What Ren did next he truly didn’t expect, letting out a choking sound as his body tensed at the sensation. “Ren!” It came out as a gasp as Hux tried to flinch away but Ren buried his face against his ass. His legs felt like jelly and could barely move or kick. He couldn’t remember if he told Ren he hadn’t properly cleaned today, at least he didn’t think he did. “D-don’t,” he whimpered as his body trembled and hole twitched at the stimulation of Ren’s slick tongue teasing it.

________________________________________

He’d licked out what he could but when Hux protested he didn’t try to push it. He pulled back and dropped Hux’s legs to the bed before crawling up next to Hux and wrapping his arms around him. He pressed a kiss to Hux’s shoulder and closed his eyes. Now that he was lying down, his head felt like it was spinning and he just wanted to sleep and make it go away. He shifted against Hux, trying to get more comfortable as he nuzzled his face against him. Hux felt safe and warm and he just wanted to keep holding him forever. He threw his leg over Hux’s and mumbled, “I like you. You’re good.”

________________________________________

Ren had licked him for a good few moments so he couldn’t have tasted that awful if Ren didn’t give up after the first lick. He was too drunk to feel embarrassed over it, and didn’t know if he should bother saying anything now that Ren had curled up beside him. His body felt heavy with exhaustion and like he could pass out at any moment. He closed his eyes but something wasn’t right. It was far too bright even behind his closed eyelids.

He laughed at Ren’s comment. “I like you too,” he said, petting Ren’s hair. “I’ll like you even more if you turn the light off.”

________________________________________

Kylo whined and turned his face into the pillow, not wanting to get up. He took the arm that was draped over Hux and put his hand on Hux’s face instead, covering his eyes. “There, lights are out,” he said into the pillow. Hux laughed, making Kylo smile, and shoved his hand off of him. Kylo rolled over with an over dramatic huff and petulantly said, “Fiiine.” He got off the bed and walked over to the light switch, turning them off and then going back to the bed.

He tugged the covers out from beneath Hux and got under them. As he resettled, he grabbed Hux and pulled him close, forcing him to lay on his side so Kylo could spoon him, pushing his leg between Hux’s and wrapping his arm around his waist to keep him close. He closed his eyes and sighed contentedly as he bumped his head against Hux’s. “Keeping you,” he muttered. “My Hux.”

________________________________________

Ren was goofy when he was drunk and Hux liked it. He himself wasn’t a silly person but he liked how comfortable it was to be next to Ren like this. Ren got up and as soon as the lights were out Hux’s consciousness started slipping. He rolled as Ren tugged the covers out from under him, rolling back and being pulled against Ren’s warm chest. Hux felt the residue wetness between his legs rub against Ren’s leg he had inserted there and Hux passively thought that he’s going to feel gross tomorrow. “Mmm,” he hummed wanting to be Ren’s and Ren’s forever. “Yes,” he sighed as he slipped off into a heavy drunken sleep.

________________________________________

Kylo wasn’t sure how long he’d slept but it was still dark when he woke up with a demanding urge to pee. He groaned as he rolled over, disentangling himself from Hux’s sleeping form and then got off the bed and almost tripped over a pair of discarded pants. He kept the lights off as he went to the bathroom, feeling instantly better when he was done. His head still felt light and he vaguely thought that he was probably still drunk. In the bedroom he squinted at the alarm clock and could see that it was almost 4am so he’d only slept about two hours.

He got back in bed and situated himself against Hux again. He closed his eyes to go back to sleep but now that he’d woken up his thoughts kept wandering over to Hux. It felt so good to have him in his arms and it made him feel so… safe. It was a weird feeling and safe wasn’t quite right to describe it, but it was close. He kissed the back of Hux’s neck and brushed his hand down his stomach, taking in the feeling of how soft his skin was under his hand.

He kissed Hux’s neck again and then his shoulder, bringing his hand up to hold Hux’s waist and stroke his thumb over the jut of his hip bone. He could probably go back to sleep if he tried but now he wanted to keep petting over Hux’s body and take in how good it felt against his. Grabbing Hux’s hip he pulled it back so he could roll his own hips up against him, his cock rubbing against his ass. He sighed at the light pleasure it drew from him and did it again as he pet his hand down Hux’s thigh.

________________________________________

Hux slept like a rock, snoring slightly from the way his face was pressed into the pillow. It started as a slight tickle he thought he dreamt but he felt it moving over his stomach and he began to become aware of his surroundings. The lips on his neck tickled in the best way possible, sending a shiver over his spine and causing him to smile. He huffed when Ren pulled his hip to him, feeling Ren’s cock being rolled between their bodies against his ass cheek. “Mmm what time is it?” he mumbled, eyes still shut and body slack and heavy with sleep.

“Early,” Ren mumbled as he rubbed his nose against the back of Hux’s neck. 

________________________________________

Hux leaned back against Ren and his hand moved up Hux’s stomach, tracing over the skin and splaying over his chest. Hux took a sharp inhale when his fingers danced over his nipple.

“Are you trying to fuck me again?” He grinned, feeling cheery in his half asleep and partially intoxicated state.

________________________________________

Hux’s sleep heavy voice had a warm tickle spread from his ears to his neck. He huffed and smiled against Hux’s neck at the question. “Was just appreciating,” he said as he stroked his fingers up and down Hux’s sternum before going back to a nipple to hear him gasp again. “I could though,” he said as he rubbed his cock against Hux’s cheeks. He was starting to get hard again, but if Hux didn’t want to do anything it’d be easy to ignore. “Do you want to?”

________________________________________

His nipples had been ignored earlier in the night and the slight stimulation was getting him excited fast. He was still heavy with sleep enough he could probably go back to bed and didn’t want to do a ton of moving, but if Ren was offering he didn’t see why not. He could sleep in as late as he wanted tomorrow. “Yes,” he said before yawning. “Keep playing with that,” he instructed, loving the way Ren would circle his finger around the sensitive bud before gently pinching it and rolling it, sending heat through his body down to his filling cock.

He reached his arm back, gripping onto Ren’s hip, squeezing the muscle there. He ran his thumb in circles over his hip bone, whining as Ren rolled his nipple in a particularly good motion. He arched his back, pressing his ass harder against Ren.

________________________________________

Kylo moaned softly as Hux arched back against him. He continued toying with Hux’s nipple and grinding against his ass until his cock had filled out again. Reaching between their bodies he stroked it to full hardness and then rolled over to grab the lube from the bedstand only to realize it wasn’t there. He frowned and looked around at the bed but couldn’t find it and groaned as he sat up to try and see where it went. When he looked over the edge of the bed he saw on the floor where it must’ve landed from when he’d pulled back the covers initially. Grudgingly he got out of the bed to get it, opening it and pouring some onto his fingers to start slicking his cock as he got back on the bed. Hux had rolled onto his back and pushed the covers off of him so Kylo decided to just do the same position they’d done before.

________________________________________

Hux continued smiling as he watched Ren look around presumably for the lube. He found it on the floor and it made him think maybe they should get one of those containers with the pump on it. He assumed Ren didn’t have company over often and if he did they didn’t go in the bedroom so a liter sized bottle of lube on the nightstand was reasonable. Hux rolled onto his back as Ren climbed back in bed stroking his cock. The image had him lifting his hips up as an invitation.

________________________________________

There was still a thrill to being able to directly slick his cock and despite being tired, he was eager to come inside Hux again. Hux lifted his knees to make room for Kylo, and with the remaining lube on his fingers he pushed them gently into Hux’s hole to make sure it was still loose enough. Finding that it was, he lined his cock up and slowly pushed into him. Hux’s legs wrapped around his waist again as Kylo leaned over him, and he kissed Hux languidly. Their movements reflected the time of night as Kylo slid into Hux with slow even thrusts. What they were doing didn’t really fit in the category of ‘fucking’ but he wasn’t sure what else to call it. It felt good though to take his time sliding his cock in and out of Hux as their tongues and lips moved together.

________________________________________

Hux gasped as Ren’s fingers slid into him easily, giving a few thrusts and twists before pulling out and replacing them with his bare cock. There was no looking for a condom and it was wonderful feeling the skin of Ren’s cockhead slid over his asshole before pushing in. He worked himself in slowly, too tired to be in a rush. The slowness was a different pace from what they were used to doing. It was a different type of fun, the pleasure slowly building as Ren rocked gently against him as they leisurely kissed.

________________________________________

Kylo shifted his weight to one arm and brought the other hand to Hux’s chest to start playing with nipples again, rubbing his thumb across one of them a couple of times before pinching it lightly. Hux made a low whine in the back of his throat and his arms came up around Kylo’s neck, one hand pushing through his hair and loosely grabbing it. They stopped kissing but kept their faces close, breathing each other’s air Kylo moved inside of him.

________________________________________

Ren toying with him nipple made him arch his hips, trying to speed the pace up from the sudden surge in arousal. Ren continued at his slow speed and Hux wanted to go slightly faster. “Roll over, I want to be on top,” he said, voice still heavy with sleep. Ren didn’t bother pulling out, but wrapped his arm over Hux’s shoulder and rolled onto his back, pulling Hux on top of him in one clumsy motion. The sudden movement made Hux’s head spin and he was now lying flat on top of Ren, able to feel his heartbeat under his skin. He shuffled to prop his elbows and knees on either side of Ren for support while Ren’s hands came down to gently rest at his hips. Keeping his body lying flat on Ren’s, he started to move his hips, realizing he didn’t have the energy to move fast and their slow pace continued. The position trapped his cock between their bodies, serving as a channel to thrust into every time he lifted his hips up and down over Ren’s cock. He brushed his hand through Ren’s hair, pushing the strands out of his face, admiring how the slight light from outside lit him.

His head felt too heavy to continue holding it up so he rested it against Ren’s shoulder, breathing heavy against his neck.

________________________________________

Kylo grunted as he rolled onto his back, bringing his hands to Hux’s hips when they settled. He moved his hips up to match each time Hux sank down and when Hux dropped his head to his shoulder, Kylo wrapped his arms around his back, stroking along his spine and thinking again about how soft Hux’s skin felt beneath his hands. If he wasn’t so tired he’d want to roll them back over and kiss every part of Hux that he could and just worship his body.

He closed his eyes and moved one of his hands up to the back of Hux’s head, pushing his fingers through his hair and absently massaging him. He groaned as the pleasure continued to build. “Ah, Hux...” he muttered. “Love– your body. You. Don’t slow down.”

________________________________________

His tiredness began to be taken over by pleasure. Ren’s words had warmth blooming inside of him as his stomach felt like it flipped. Ren had called him Hux again and had used the word love again, even though it was directed at his body. He continued the steady rise and fall of his hips, speeding up slightly. He moaned Ren’s name against his neck, his breathing turning fast and shallow as he focused on the sensation of his cock rutting between their bodies while Ren’s cock filled his ass. He could have Ren come in his ass then watch it drip out of him. It was that thought that pushed him over the edge as he didn’t feel the need to announce it first; instead letting out a string of moans and chants of Ren’s name as he spilled between their bodies.

His legs were trembling and felt like jello. He was ready to roll over and pass out but needed to, wanted to, get Ren off first. He moved his elbows to either side of Ren’s head, allowing him to prop his hips up so his oversensitive cock wasn’t directly rubbing between their bodies and he could freely bounce his hips on Ren. He rested his forehead against Ren’s, head too heavy to hold up. “Come in me,” he panted as his eyes closed, focused on keeping his movements steady.

________________________________________

Hux’s moans as he came on his stomach and then his words had Kylo reaching for Hux’s hips and holding them still so he could fuck up into Hux and get the extra stimulation he needed to come. He groaned as his cock pulsed, come filling Hux up and leaking out around his cock. The waves of pleasure from his orgasm added to the tired dizziness he was already feeling.

“Hux,” he sighed out as he brought his hands to his face and held it there so he could kiss him. He felt completely blissed out and ready to fall back asleep as he finished coming, barely able to keep his eyes open as Hux lifted off of him and let Kylo’s come drip back out onto his cock. Kylo cursed as a weak twinge of arousal went through him at the sight, and he thought that he should get up and clean himself off but when he closed his eyes he was immediately out, feeling exhausted and content.

________________________________________

He could feel Ren's come slip out around his cock as he moved, reveling in the feeling of Ren making a mess of him. Hux leaned into the touch of Ren's hands, still panting as he pulled him into a tender kiss. Hux lifted his hips enough for Ren's dick to slide out of him, feeling his come slip out of his loosened hole. He couldn't resist looking down to see it dripping and pooling around Ren's cock, a situation he'd like to play with one day.

He looked back at Ren who appeared to be asleep now. He laughed and rolled onto his side, still laying half on Ren, letting the sheet soak up the mess on his ass. The sex was the slowest most sensual sex they had yet, and Hux felt like he was floating. Their cum was smeared between them and Hux told himself that he would grab the edge of the sheet to wipe it off after he regained his breath but resting his head on Ren's shoulder and leg over him, he drifted off instantly.


	21. Hangovers and Edging

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: Consensual Non-consent discussion
> 
> A rape fantasy is briefly discussed in the middle of this chapter. If you'd like to avoid reading that part, stop when you reach "It was in the evening where Hux had moved to the counter to eat" and you're good to start reading again at "Talking about something like this was easier for Kylo"

When he started to regain consciousness the first thing Hux felt was his dry throat and how every limb felt like it weighed a hundred pounds. It felt horribly bright in the room, but when he opened his eyes there was no direct light on him but it still burned. He was hungover, and really felt it when he tried to roll over and was hit with a pounding headache and the sensation of crusted jizz and lube over his stomach and ass. He groaned, pushing his face into the pillow, not wanting to deal with this right now.

________________________________________

Kylo woke up when he felt a weight lift off of him and he turned his head towards the movement only to groan at how stiff his neck felt. He opened his eyes partially to see a mess of red hair and huffed in amusement that Hux had buried his face in his pillow. Turning his head back he squeezed his eyes shut against the pinching headache he could feel building now that he was awake. Fuck he hadn’t drank that much in a long time and it threw him back to when he was in college and this had been a weekly occurrence. Sometimes more. He knew it’d only get worse if he didn’t get up and find some Advil, so he forced himself to sit up which resulted in another groan as he felt how stiff the rest of him felt too. Now that he was sitting he could feel dried come on his stomach and cock, and he rubbed his stomach in confusion as he didn’t fully remember how it got there. 

Hux whined from where he was still lying with his face in the pillow, and Kylo hummed in agreement. “Be right back,” he muttered, his voice hoarse. Standing up doubled his headache and he lumbered off to get some water and medicine for them. The walk from the bedroom to the kitchen was torturously long and bright but he found the Advil and took one before going back to the room with some and a glass of water for Hux. On his way back in, Kylo hit a button on the wall that lowered the blackout blinds, throwing the room into comfortable darkness. “Here,” he said as he sat back down on the bed.

________________________________________

Hux could hear and feel Ren moving next to him, not bothering to pull his face out from the pillow. He felt awful and wished he could go back to bed but that was unlikely now that he was awake, in pain, and feeling disgusting. He felt Ren get off the bed, hopefully to get water and painkillers. He didn’t think he blacked out last night but certain details were hazy and slow coming back to him. He remembered drunkenly stumbling into the house and sitting on Ren’s chest trying to fuck it. He smiled into the pillow at the memory. It was ridiculous but fun. He also remembered coming with Ren’s dick in ass so they must have had sex twice somehow.

The room faded to darkness and Hux turned his head, no longer in danger of the pain of the bright sun. The sight of Ren bringing him water and painkillers was a wondrous one and he thanked him and shuffled into a sitting position so he could down the whole glass. “I feel disgusting,” he said as he passed the empty glass back to Ren who sat it on the nightstand. “We were apparently tired enough to pass out without cleaning up.” He looked down as he picked at the crusted flaking fluids.

________________________________________

Kylo gave a soft laugh and looked down at his own stomach. If Hux had come on his stomach they must’ve been lying on top of each other when one of them came, but he only remembered Hux coming on his face and him getting off in Hux’s ass. He frowned slightly at the memory. Had he really let Hux do that? He hadn’t let anyone come on him in years and he usually avoided it because of the attached submissiveness of the action, but apparently if he was trashed, all of that went out the window. It’d been fun though so he couldn’t be upset about it. Still didn’t explain the come on their stomachs.

Kylo had meant to get up and wash them off but instead he laid back down on the bed with a groan. “We must’ve been. I can’t even remember if it’s my come or yours on our stomachs.” He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose trying to pull back the memories from last night. He could remember everything at the club and then coming home and getting to come inside of Hux but then things got foggy. Turning his head to look at Hux he asked, “Did we wake up and have sex again?”

________________________________________

Ren being unsure of his memories worried him. He didn’t think either of them did anything they would regret but it was never good having lapses in memory from alcohol. He had to pee but with Ren laying back down he didn’t feel like getting up yet. “We must have since I remember coming twice. I think it’s mine,” he said with a grimace that it was his they were both coated in. He suddenly had the recollection to looking between his legs and watching Ren’s cum drip from him back onto Ren’s dick. “This is yours though,” he said with a smile, poking Ren’s flaccid cock that had the flakes on it and in his growing pubic hair. It was really disgusting which brought back another memory of Ren burying his face in his ass. He half hoped Ren didn’t remember that part.

________________________________________

Kylo swatted at Hux’s hand when he poked his dick, laughing and then groaning when the pain in his head flared. “Ok, I do remember that,” he said as the vague image of Hux pulling off of his cock as come dripped out of him popped into his head. “You should ride me again when we’re not drunk.” Hux agreed and then got off of the bed and disappeared into the bathroom. Kylo closed his eyes and scratched at his belly, trying to get more of the dried come off. It was useless without water though so he gave up. He tried to remember what happened before Hux had pulled off of him and started to get flashes of them holding each other close and kissing as they said each other’s names. There were other whispered words but those were lost to him.

Lifting his arm, he draped it over his eyes and frowned. Last night had been really good, but it was getting dangerously close to something Kylo said he’d never want again. He refused to put any labels on things, but he couldn’t deny that he and Hux had passed the normal sugar baby and sugar daddy relationship status.

Even if they’d missed having two weekends together, Kylo shouldn’t have felt as desperate as he had been to see Hux again. Really, he shouldn’t bring Hux to his house every weekend anyways. He’d already told himself that he needed to show some restraint and stop inviting him over, but he was failing miserably at it and the scariest part was that he really didn’t want to stop. He needed to talk to Unamo again about this because there were too many conflicting feelings inside of him to understand what he was supposed to do.

________________________________________

The urge to pee finally became too much and Hux dragged himself off the bed. In the bathroom he was thankful Ren had a dimmer and could set the lights to not blaringly bright. Seeing himself in the mirror showed he looked just as much of a wreck as he felt. His hair stuck up in awful directions and the crusted cum was everywhere. He wanted to climb back in bed after relieving himself but couldn’t after seeing that. He turned on the shower then peaked out the door. Ren was still lying on the bed unmoving with his arm over his face. “I’m taking a shower if you want to join me.” He didn’t bother to wait for an answer, instead slipping into the shower, sighing and letting his body relax under the hot spray.

After fucking Ren’s tits he had rolled over and Ren fucked his ass until he came. There were bits and pieces of touches he remembered that didn’t fit into any of that, which must have been from round two. Their chests flush with each other as Hux panted against Ren’s neck, Ren’s fingers gently brushing through his hair then cupping his face and gently kissing him. It was unusual for them and Hux usually was bored with soft tender sex but he remembered panting from it, needing more. The words “love your body” and “you’re perfect” ran through his head, fallen from Ren’s lips.

He wasn’t sure if he could trust his memory telling him that they had practically made love in the middle of the night. He wanted to believe it but the practicality of the matter was that it wasn’t good. Hux was jostled from his thoughts from the shower door opening, turning to see Ren walk in casually, unaware of Hux’s internal crisis on what the fuck they were. He knew he wanted more and he knew Ren wasn’t willing to give it, but last night it had felt like he was giving him everything.

________________________________________

Once he heard the shower running, Kylo got out of bed and went into the bathroom. Stepping into the hot spray of water felt instantly wonderful on his stiff muscles and he wondered if he could convince Hux to give him a massage later. Seeing Hux standing there naked and wet had Kylo’s previous thoughts of needing to distance himself fleeing from his mind.

He stepped forward to wrap his arms around his waist and rested his head on his shoulder thinking that it was stupid to be afraid of this. Hux was good. Just unattainable. Kylo sighed and kissed Hux’s shoulder before shifting so that he could have the water spraying on his front to start cleaning off their come. “I think today is a stay here and do nothing day,” he said gruffly. “If I didn’t need food I think I’d go back to bed. I haven’t drank like that in ages.”

________________________________________

Ren’s arms wrapping around him made him feel better and worse at the same time. He leaned into his touch, wanting to keep him close. It wasn’t that stupid to think he could do this without getting attached. He had plenty of lays that he never felt attached to, they were just sex. But he also didn’t have continuous sex with them. Hux stepped aside to let Ren rinse off.

“That sounds good,” Hux yawned, having no desire to leave the house. They could get some food then curl up on fresh linens or the couch. “I haven’t recently. When was the last time?” As Phasma told Ren, Hux did party when he was in college but hadn’t done it to that extent since before graduation. He was curious of Ren’s life and wanted any knowledge he could get his hands on.

________________________________________

Kylo frowned as he scrubbed off his stomach and tried to think of the last time he got drunk like that. His first thought jumped back to college but that felt too long ago. He filtered through other drinking memories at corporate events until he realized which time had been the last one and his heart dropped through his stomach. It’d been after he and Damien broke up. Suppressing the sudden pain of the memory Kylo quietly said, “Six years ago.”

It didn’t feel like it had been six years. It felt like it was a lifetime ago and yesterday simultaneously. After that he’d been more careful about getting too drunk. Kylo stepped around Hux, letting him have the water back as he started shampooing his hair without volunteering any additional information. Hux didn’t need to know about that and he wished he’d come up with a different memory.

________________________________________

Ren’s short answer in an unpleasant tone told Hux he didn’t want to talk about it. It made him even more curious but he respected Ren’s privacy. He wanted to know if it was from a bad memory or something else. He was also surprised it had been six years since Ren got that drunk. Hux walked into the spray of water, using the soap to wash his body, taking extra time to scrub his stomach and ass.

Washing his ass had him remember of the memory of Ren’s tongue on it. While he didn’t really want to hear if it was awful he was dying to know what was going through Ren’s mind. “Do you remember licking my ass?” His face heated slightly at the thought. Cleanliness was something that was important to him and he never let anyone near his ass unless he had cleaned it properly.

________________________________________

Hux’s question caught him off guard and he looked at him in confusion before going through memories of last night. He laughed loudly when the memory hit him. He’d just come in his ass and wanted to see what his hole looked like with his come in it. Then it’d been pure impulse. “Yes,” he said grinning. “It looked good with my come in it.”

________________________________________

Ren laughing at it had him flushing further. He didn’t want to outright ask if it had been an awful experience. “Next time I can properly clean and you can eat my ass all you want.” He traded sides with Ren so Ren could rinse off and Hux would wash his hair.

________________________________________

Kylo shook his head and smiled as they switched places. “You do that, and next time I’ll try not to be wasted and making questionable choices.” The thought of next time got Kylo excited about the fact that he was clean again and that they could have sex without a condom. “Later we should have sex so I can come inside of you and actually appreciate it.” Talking and being upright was helping him feel better, but his head was still throbbing and he didn’t feel up to anything more than getting back in bed.

They finished showering and after drying off they managed to change the sheets without too much effort. The shades kept the room dark and they got back into bed together, Kylo opening up an app to deliver food to them as neither of them felt much like cooking. In bed they laid on their sides facing each other, and while Kylo still felt a degree of concern about what this was, he was overwhelmed by how good it felt.

________________________________________

“If I’m feeling better I’d like that.” He was always up for sex with Ren as long as he was physically feeling up for it and if he recovered today he wanted Ren to play with his cum in his ass. Changing the bed sheets was a pain but the fresh sheets felt amazing on his freshly washed and lathered in expensive lotion skin. Hux pulled the covers up to his neck and wrapped his limbs around Ren, chatting while they waited for the food to arrive.

It was moments like this that felt like they were much more than sugar daddy and baby. Plenty of sugar daddies paid for the fantasy for their baby being in love with them, but Ren specifically didn’t want that fantasy. He wanted someone to fuck and enjoy with no long term commitment. When he first signed up for this he’d expected Ren to call him to his bedroom or office, have him, then send him on his way. He didn’t expect but fell easily into the long days spent lounging about and enjoying Ren’s company.

The doorbell rang and Hux bartered that he got the last delivery in his bikini so it was Ren’s turn to get this one. They ate in bed, something Hux never did but indulged in this time, feeling a hangover was a good excuse to do it. That and he could lean against Ren while they shoved greasy food into their mouths with plastic forks.

________________________________________

Once he had food in his stomach Kylo felt more like a person and less like he never wanted to leave bed. They didn’t bother to get up and throw away the food containers yet, just setting them off to the side before lying back down in bed together. Kylo pressed himself against Hux’s side, partially using his shoulder as a pillow as he wrapped his arm around his chest and held him close. As he laid there resting, he kept thinking about what this was and what they were to each other. It was supposed to be something detached and impersonal but they’d gone far beyond that. It struck him that for as close as he’d gotten to Hux he really didn’t know that much about him. He knew what he liked for sex very well but that was about as far as it went. If he was going to keep letting himself get sucked into Hux’s orbit he should probably know more about him. “Tell me a memory,” he said quietly.

________________________________________

Hux wrapped his arm over Rens shoulder, slowly stroking his fingers over his arm. The question caught him off guard. "Any memory?" Ren nodded. He wasn't sure what kind of a memory he wanted but said the first thing that came to mind. "The day I found Millicent." Ren looked up at him, brows furrowed. "My cat. We found her in college living in the bush outside Mitaka’s and my dorm window. She was so tiny and scared of everything. No idea where she came from or where her mom was. I started bringing her leftovers and she climbed up my pant leg. When it started to get cold I couldn't leave her out there. Lasted two months before I was caught." He smiled at the memory. "I practically begged Phasma to take her in until I got my own apartment in the summer. She ended up loving her and I ended up getting an apartment with Phasma, Mitaka, Thanison, and Millie."

________________________________________

It was a sweet story and spoke to a generosity that Hux had in him to be willing to take in a stray. He couldn’t picture Hux begging Phasma to shelter a cat but he supposed that just emphasized that he didn’t know Hux well. As good of a memory as it was though, Kylo couldn’t help but say the first thing he thought of. “You named your cat Millicent?” he asked incredulously as he looked up at Hux with an amused grin. “How do you look at a kitten and think ‘your name is Millicent?’”

________________________________________

"Millicent is a perfectly good name for a cat! I wasn't going to name her something stupid like Fluffy." Ren wasn't the only one who questioned his choice in name but it had stuck and he wasn't going to rename her. "Have you ever had a pet?"

________________________________________

Kylo laughed softly at Hux’s reply. It wasn’t a bad name, just an odd one. Looking at Hux he smirked and said, “I’ve got a lovely kitten right now. Cute and feisty.” He pressed a kiss to Hux’s jaw before settling back on his shoulder, shifting his hand to rest on Hux’s stomach and tracing absent patterns on his skin. “I grew up with dogs but haven’t really had my own pet. Except for a lab rat that I stole from my high school’s science department. I had him for about two years and would make obstacle courses for him to run through.” His mom had not been a fan of having a rat in the house but his dad enabled it and it was one of the few good memories he had with his father, building miniature structures out in the garage together.

________________________________________

"Pff," Hux huffed at Ren's comment about him being his pet. It was a joke but also true.

"You stole a lab rat?" Hux laughed. It was unexpected and seemed very not Ren like but every teenager pulled stunts like that. It was amusing to imagine Ren building tunnels and contraptions for a rat to climb through. Hux didn't hate rats but had no desire to have one as a pet. He never even wanted a cat until Millie forced her way into his life and home. If he had brought a pet rat home his father would have told him to get rid of it and if he didn't he'd probably let it go himself. "Did your parents know?"

 

Kylo laughed along with Hux and then closed his eyes, giving a content sigh. “Yeah they knew. It’s hard to sneak a cage into your room and not be noticed. My mother wanted it gone but my father managed to convince her that it’d be good for me and help keep me out of trouble if I was spending time taking care of it instead of going out with friends. He wasn’t wrong.” He thought back on what he was like in high school and almost wanted to cringe at the memory. He’d been a shitty kid and had constantly made things hard on his parents. Once he’d straightened up he realized that and was able to reconnect with them. “What were you like in high school?” he asked Hux. “You seem like you would’ve been a snobby know it all or a nerd. Or both.” He smirked and turned his head down to kiss Hux’s shoulder before looking up at him to see his reaction.

________________________________________

Hux frowned at him but he couldn’t be upset since he was right. “I was a straight A student, a part of the debate club, so yes I was a nerd. My father wouldn’t accept anything less, but I continued getting good grades through college and enjoy learning and doing a good job. I did loosen up though.” He went through the closest he had to a rebellious phase, though that was more of an awakening. He was horribly controlled when he lived with his father and finally able to do what he wanted he went a bit wild.

________________________________________

Kylo hummed and teased, “I can attest to you loosening up.” Besides his ass though, Hux had become more relaxed and open from the time Kylo had met him until now. Though that could just be him becoming more comfortable around Kylo in general, but he liked to think he’d shown Hux a different side of himself.

Hux’s hand had traveled from his arm to his back, gently stroking back and forth and Kylo wanted to feel that same kind of gentleness over the rest of his body. “What would your high school self think of you now? I’m guessing a sugar daddy was never a part of your imagined future.” He could guess at Hux’s answer but he wanted to hear it. In truth he just wanted to know what Hux thought of him in general but he couldn’t ask that.

________________________________________

Hux lightly pinched him at the awful ass joke. Ren’s idea of him loosening up sounded like it was more of him becoming more comfortable around him. It did take awhile for him to ease up to people, but that wasn’t what happened between high school and college. “No, a sugar daddy was never a part of the plan. Freshman me would think I had gone off the deep end, senior me would be ecstatic to find out I was having regular kinky sex with a hot rich guy. Who said they would install a hook in the bedroom but hasn’t yet.” Hux’s eyes trailed up to where he assumed Ren would have it put, in front of the mirror.

________________________________________

Hux’s comment had Kylo laughing again and he looked over at the ceiling in front of the mirror. “I’ve been busy,” he said as an excuse. Between Ryloth and the fight they’d gotten into, it hadn’t been on his mind to get a hook installed in the ceiling. He’d have to go shopping for it at some point soon. Thinking about the fight had his mood sobering slightly and he stroked his hand from Hux’s stomach over to his waist. He really shouldn’t have turned his frustration of that moment on Hux and he was glad that Hux had forgiven him for it. He knew he had trouble controlling his anger and his fear of being like Damien in any way shape or form made him fear himself in turn. He wanted to bring it up, but he didn’t want to ruin the mood so he just let the conversation end there.

________________________________________

Hux didn’t actually expect Ren to have it put in by now, but he wanted Ren to know he was still interested in it and would use it if it was there. Hux shifted, rolling onto his side so him and Ren were facing each other just inches apart. He stretched his arm while Ren’s hand went back to his waist. “Were having sugar babies ever a part of your imagined future?” He hated that he used the plural term, but it was true, Hux was just one of many. Still, he wanted to know about Ren, both who he was currently and how he got to be here.

________________________________________

“No,” Kylo said with a lopsided grin as he stroked his hand down over Hux’s hip to his thigh and back up again. Having what he had now was a dream that he didn’t think he’d ever reach. “When I was young I would fantasize about being a sugar baby where I didn’t have to do anything but have sex and get pampered. To be completely honest I would’ve had trouble picturing myself as a dom let alone a sugar daddy.” He’d always enjoyed switching and he liked being in control, but it wasn’t until after his ex and he’d gotten his job as CEO that he really started getting into it. “I like what I have now though,” he said, slipping his hand around to Hux’s back and petting over his ass.

________________________________________

Imagining Ren as a sub was still a stretch. Sex was fluid and he could see Ren submitting in some settings, but being a dom was the Ren Hux knew. He was always so intense on keeping control. Hux’s ass cheek twitched as Ren pawed at it, kneading the soft flesh in his hand. It felt nice.

“You were more submissive in the past. What caused the change?” Hux asked casually, curious as to how Ren went from being fully submissive to completely dominate, so much so that he didn’t want to give Hux any control when they first started this. He assumed it was over years of getting older and tastes changing.

________________________________________

The question should’ve been expected since he’d just volunteered that he’d liked being submissive, but it wasn’t. Anxiety jumped forward in his chest and his gut twisted. The change had happened because he’d had his trust shattered after giving someone else full control over himself. More than just in a scene. He hadn’t been passive and just taken everything Damien said or did, but he still accepted every apology and trusted every promise that it wouldn’t happen again.

He couldn’t tell anyone about that, much less Hux who was supposed to see Kylo as someone strong and certain. He could lie and say that he’d just changed without reason, but lying felt wrong. “A bad relationship,” Kylo said after thinking about it. “If I ever push you too far or make you uncomfortable, you have to tell me,” he said looking at Hux seriously.

________________________________________ 

The way Ren looked away and his eyebrows twitched downward told him he had asked the wrong question. He worried Ren would avoid the question but he answered it, and his answer made him feel for him. It was a bad relationship, one that clearly pushed him too far to things he didn’t want to do. To what extent Ren didn’t say and Hux wasn’t going to pry into something like that. Hux lifted his hand to gently caress over Ren’s jaw. “I will,” he promised. “You know I’m not afraid to butt heads with you, in and out of the bedroom,” he smiled, trying to lighten the mood. “I’m sorry that happened to you.” His finger continued to brush over his jaw and cheek.

________________________________________

Kylo felt torn between rejecting any pity and accepting Hux’s comfort. The latter won out and he leaned into Hux’s touch, huffing in amusement at his comment. “No, you’re definitely not afraid,” he said thinking about Hux calling him out on his burst of anger at the office. It made him feel relieved to think that Hux would be smarter than him and not let anything like that happen with either Kylo or future relationships. A different kind of pain twisted in his chest though thinking about Hux finding another partner and he shoved the feeling away. Thinking about that wouldn’t do either of them any good right now.

Hux continued to trace his fingers along his jaw and Kylo closed his eyes, enjoying the light touch. It wasn’t something he got to experience very often as it was tied with bad memories from the last person he’d let in like this. He needed to be careful, but so far he’d been more of a danger to Hux than Hux was to him. Hux’s hand moved up and pushed through his hair before coming down to brush the shell of his ear. Kylo sucked in a soft breath at the tingling feeling it sent through him and then sighed as Hux stroked his fingers down the tendon in his neck that led to his collarbone. “Keep doing this,” he murmured keeping his eyes closed.

________________________________________

Ren had been hesitant in the past about Hux touching him but the longer they were together the more he let him touch. His ears seemed to be sensitive, something he would keep in mind. He ran his fingers back up his collarbone and neck, before wrapping his arm around his back. He leaned in and sat up enough so he could tighten his hold around him. He leaned down and kissed his shoulder gently, before slowly kissing up towards his neck. It could be sexual but it was more sensual, enjoying his body and littering it with gentle tender touches.

He reached his neck and Ren made a noise in his throat. Hux finally made his way under Ren's ear, kissing and gently sucking on the skin as he held him. He kissed up Ren's ear lobe, eating up every little shiver and sigh Ren let out.

________________________________________

It was counterintuitive to what he knew, but the gentle touches made everything feel heightened. Each gentle brush of his fingers and light press of lips had a low level arousal building in Kylo’s gut. He didn’t want to do anything about it though and let himself savor each touch. When Hux made it back up to his ear, Kylo couldn’t suppress the low groan that made its way up his throat. He shifted his arm between them and loosely held Hux’s forearm in his hand as Hux continued to kiss his ear before ghosting his breath over it in a way that made Kylo shiver.

________________________________________

He wanted to ask what they were, if Ren thought of him as more than just a sugar baby and someone to fuck. If Ren let all of his sugar babies lay in bed with him all day sharing slow, sensual touches then he was cruel and it made sense that the one thought he loved her, many would have that problem. He had been told he was special, that Ren liked him more and he didn't believe Ren did this with all the others. But after the rough week they had he didn't want to risk it. Instead he slowly pushed Ren onto his back, making his way up to Ren's mouth, kissing him slowly as he cupped his face, as if he could convey his question without words.

________________________________________

Kylo sighed as he let Hux roll him onto his back, keeping his eyes closed as Hux continued to kiss him until he reached his lips. It was slow and languid and even as he wrapped his arms around Hux, holding the back of his head, Kylo knew this was wrong. He knew he shouldn’t be allowing this to happen and that they were getting too close. It terrified and excited him to think that Hux might think of him as more than a bank account, but he couldn’t trust that thought. Hux was here for the sex and the money and was just indulging Kylo in things like this.

His heart clenched and his eyes burned at the thought that this wasn’t real. It was an illusion that he was paying Hux to have and suddenly the gentleness was too much. He brought his hands to Hux’s shoulders and carefully pushed him up enough to break the kiss before shifting him down and pulling him into a hug instead. His heart was beating too fast and he struggled to keep his breaths slow and even.

He never thought that he’d crave something like this again and he wished that part of him could be shut down and locked away. Just from this moment he knew it was going to hurt when he lost Hux because at this point it was almost guaranteed that Hux would lose interest before he would. He needed to make himself distant again. Just... not yet.

________________________________________

Hux didn't notice Ren's unease when he broke the kiss and pulled him against his chest. He laid there against his warm chest, feeling his heartbeat under his ear. They mulled about in bed for a little while longer before moving into the livingroom to watch TV and be lazy.

It was in the evening where Hux had moved to the counter to eat the rest of his takeout and Ren was in the kitchen pouring himself a glass of water. "Are you free next weekend?" Hux asked, hoping it was reasonable since they hadn't spent the past two weekends together. Ren's positive answer told him he was correct in his logic, or that it was fine they spent most weekends together. "Would you be interested in doing another rape fantasy scene?"

The thought had gone through his mind while him and Ren were apart. Ren often appeared in his mind during his masterbation sessions and he had been revisiting the idea of Ren grabbing him and forcing himself upon him again. He had enjoyed the sweet sex of the last night, but they could do both.

________________________________________

Throughout the rest of the day Kylo had been continuously cycling between enjoying the comfort that Hux’s company brought and anxiously thinking about how he shouldn’t have this or want it. By the time it was dark he was just tired and didn’t know what he wanted anymore. Hux’s suggestion had him perking up though. It was a fun kink to play out and it also required him to drop the softness he’d adopted recently with Hux.

“Yeah, we can do that next weekend. Did you want anything specific to happen or just me forcing you down and fucking you while you struggle?” He leaned back against the kitchen counter and took a sip of his drink as he watched Hux push his leftovers around on his plate.

________________________________________

Every time he fantasized about Ren fucking him like this it was always slightly different. He had gone over what things would be physically possible for them to do and not corny in real life. “I want you to force me down and fuck me, but I want it to start with you grabbing me. No elaborate roleplay dialogue setup. It could be I’m in the wrong place at the wrong time and you snatch me.” He was pleased he could request this without feeling any shame.

________________________________________

Kylo nodded and said, “We can do that. There doesn’t have to be setup if you’d rather just get to it and have me grab you. Same as before though, wear clothes you don’t care about.”

Talking about something like this was easier for Kylo to relax into and felt natural. Sex was where he was comfortable and he didn’t have to think about what their relationship to each other was. Really their entire relationship was supposed to be just based on sex. If he wanted to go back to when things didn’t feel complicated, then he had to get their dynamic back to that place. “Are you up to doing something tonight? I have a fair amount of toys that we’ve haven’t tried out yet.”

________________________________________

The thought of Ren tearing off his clothes made him shift in his seat. Last night was sweet and clumsy, and talking about the scene next weekend had him craving something kinkier. He half thought to play coy but he knew he was up for sex. “Yes. What toys did you have in mind?”

________________________________________

Kylo finished his drink and then set the glass on the counter. “Do you want to see what I have?” he asked, already walking away from the counter towards the bedroom. He looked over his shoulder when he heard the stool Hux was on scrape against the floor as he got up and followed after him.

Leading them to the closet, Kylo went to the end of it and opened one of the wide drawers of the shelves revealing an eclectic assortment of toys. This is where he kept the collar and cuffs that Hux was already familiar with along with the spreader bar, a variety of dildos, the dilators, vibes, a sounding kit, and anal beads. They were sort of organized just so they could all fit but otherwise it was a bit of a mess to look at. “We haven’t used any vibrators, beads, or sounds yet so maybe one of those.”

________________________________________

Hux hurried after Ren. There was some intimate about being in his closet and able to look inside one of the drawers. Ren did have a large collection, one much bigger than Hux ever had in his apartment. He recognized most of it from the sex store they had bought them from, seeing this was where he also stored his collar and other items.

While he felt he needed to try sounding at some point in his life, it didn’t stick out as a thing he needed to try now. “How about the beads?” he asked, reaching in and picking them up by the ring at the end, feeling their weight in his hand. “You could also use vibrators. Use whatever you need to make me a wreck by the end of it,” Hux smirking, glancing at Ren.

________________________________________

Kylo watched Hux’s face as he looked over everything in the drawer, curious to see if he’d react to anything there. It was mostly just a look of interest as he reached in and touched a few things before picking up the anal beads. Kylo raised an eyebrow at Hux and looked down his body before meeting his eyes with a smirk of his own.

“You want me to wreck you?” he asked. Hux’s grin widened and Kylo laughed. “Be careful what you wish for,” he teased before reaching into the drawer and grabbing the collar from it. He turned to Hux and wrapped it around his neck, buckling it and then hooking his finger through the ring and pulling Hux into a kiss. He kept it short before reaching for the cuffs, Hux holding out each wrist for him for Kylo as he put them on. He handed Hux the ankle cuffs and said, “Take off your clothes and go sit on the bed, then put these on. I’ll be out in a moment.” Hux gave him a curious look but otherwise didn’t question him.

________________________________________

Excitement built in him as the collar was slipped around his neck then the cuffs. He was usually nude or in lingerie when this happened, the sensation feeling different that he was wearing one of Ren’s shirts and sweatpants that were way too big for him, barely being held up by a drawstring. As soon as they were on he felt himself slipping into the mindset where he’d do whatever Ren wanted of him.

With the ankle cuffs in hand, he headed out to the bedroom, tossing them onto the bed and slipping out of his clothes, the shirt easily sliding over the collar and cuffs. It only took a few seconds to create the pile of clothes on the floor and sit on the bed to put on the cuffs. It was the first time he was putting the cuffs on himself, interested in feeling how the leather slid over itself as it buckled into place. Arousal was quickly building as Ren walked into the bedroom, his hands full.

________________________________________

Kylo then dug around the drawer, pulling out a hitachi wand and a rubber attachment for it, nipple clamps, the anal beads, and a couple of clips for the cuffs. With everything he needed he went back into the bedroom and set things out on the bed next to Hux who had just finished stripping. Once Hux was seated at the end of the bed and had the ankle cuffs buckled, Kylo repeated the action of hooking his finger in the collars ring and pulling on it, forcing Hux to tip his head back for Kylo to capture his lips in a more demanding kiss this time. When they parted, Kylo dropped his voice low and said, “Get on the bed on all fours, baby. Show me your ass.”

________________________________________

Ren pulling on the collar again had a surge of arousal rush through him, eager to see what he would do and if he would manhandle him at all. He felt dazed after the kiss, giving a quiet, “Yes daddy,” before twisting around and crawling to the center of the bed. He arched his back, tilting his ass out for Ren to see. He still hadn’t had a chance to shave but he didn’t think Ren actually cared that much and with Ren wanting to fuck him he didn’t feel self-conscious at all. Holding himself on one arm, he reached back with his other and grabbed at his ass cheek, pulling it open for Ren to see. He inhaled at the sensation of his hole being pulled on and stretched, causing him to dig his fingers deeper into his skin.

________________________________________

Arousal rushed through Kylo as Hux called him daddy almost meekly. He gave a satisfied hum when Hux reached behind himself and pulled one of his cheeks to show his hole. Pushing aside the other toys, Kylo reached forward and grabbed Hux’s ankles. “That’s cute, but not where I want you.” He pulled back on Hux’s legs, making him fall on his front with a startled noise as Kylo dragged him towards the edge of the bed again. With his feet hanging over the end of the bed, Kylo grabbed Hux’s hips and pulled them up, Hux getting his arms beneath himself to put his ass in the air again.

Kylo grabbed each cheek in his hands and squeezed them, pulling them apart to expose his hole and grinning as he saw it reflexively clench. Letting go, he slapped his ass without warning and then walked around to the nightstand to grab the nearly empty bottle of lube. Warming some of it between his fingers, Kylo stood between Hux’s ankles and then teased over Hux’s hole before slowly pressing a single finger inside of him. “I’m going to stuff you full and bring you close. You are not allowed to come without permission,” he said as he worked his finger inside of Hux. He didn’t spend any time teasing him before pushing in a second finger alongside the first and stretching him.

________________________________________

Hux yelped when Ren yanked his legs causing him to fall on his front. He was unable to hide his grin and Ren pulled him back to the end of the bed, fisting the sheets and quietly groaning at the sensation of Ren moving him like that. Ren’s hands on his hips felt almost as nice and he now realized this was what Ren meant by on all fours, not in the middle of the bed. The unexpected spank made him flinch and body tense. The series of events had his cock filling and he stayed still with his ass tilted out as Ren collected the lube.

Hux let his head hang as Ren slipped a finger in him, closing his eyes and focusing on the sensation of Ren briefly teasing his rim then pushing in a second finger almost uncomfortably fast. “Yes daddy,” he answered, feeling no shame about that either after their night and morning of Ren showing him how much he enjoyed him. Ren worked him more before he added a third finger. He would brush in the direction of his prostate on some thrusts but he was clearly trying to stretch Hux as open as he could. Hux was only half paying attention when Ren rubbed his fingers directly over his prostate while pressing his thumb into his perineum forced a startled noise from him that turned into a moan.

________________________________________

Putting pressure on Hux’s prostate from both sides, Kylo rubbed his thumb over Hux’s perineum and said, “Moaning like a slut already, and we haven’t even started.” He took out his fingers and watched Hux’s hole as it stayed open for a second before relaxing shut. He slapped two fingers against his hole, grinning when Hux sucked in a breath and rocked away from the touch. Picking up the beads, he poured out more lube and slicked each one before touching the first bead to Hux’s crack. “Be a good boy and hold yourself open for me,” Kylo said, heat pulsing through his cock as Hux obeyed.

With his cheeks spread, Kylo slowly pressed the first bead into Hux, loving the way his ass sucked it in once it was past the widest part. The second and third ones went in as easily as the first, but at the fourth bead, Kylo could feel that he was pressing it against the ones that were already inside of him. Still, it slipped in when Kylo pushed on it and he kept pushing so that two fingers pressed into Hux’s ass after it. He shifted the beads inside of Hux, pressing them deeper and off to the side to make room for his fingers. “How does that feel, baby? There’s one more left.”

________________________________________

Hux had to resituate to be comfortable laying on his chest and side of his head pressed into the mattress so he could reach back and hold his cheeks open. It was really for show, he knew he had a small enough ass this wasn’t necessary but he rubbed his fingers into his cheeks and pulled at the skin, holding himself open. The bead felt slick against his hole, slowly forcing it open as Ren pushed it in. It stretched and stretched until suddenly popped in, Hux groaning at the feeling of his ass going from fully stretched to clenching down on nothing but the thin strand pulling at the edge of his hole, weighed down by the other beads. The others went in the same way leaving Hux trembling from holding the position while his ass was worked open again and again.

Ren inserting his fingers and moving the beads inside of him was exhilarating and caused him to wiggle his hips against him, trying to feel it more. He wondered if he could fuck him like that. “It feels good; full. I can feel them shifting. Put it in me.” Afterwards he realized he should have said please, the slap on his ass reminding him. He didn’t feel like begging yet. The beads were hot and felt good but his cock hung only half hard. Ren removed his fingers and tugged lightly on the string before pressing the last one to his hole, forcing it to slide open before sucking in the last bead. They weren’t particularly huge, but the separate stretch of each one going in made him feel like he was more full then he was.

________________________________________

As he pushed the last one in, Hux sighed and let go of his ass, his arms coming under himself again so he wasn’t lying with his face pressed into the mattress. Kylo grinned at the sight of the string with the little circle on the end just hanging out of Hux’s ass like a perverted tail. Grabbing Hux’s ass he shifted and kneaded his cheeks, causing the beads to shift slightly inside of Hux. Kylo hooked a finger in the loop at the end of the string and pulled on it slowly, watching as the black bead pulled his hole open from the inside. He let it slip back inside of Hux before pulling on it again and keeping it at the widest point. A shiver visibly went through Hux as it was held there and then Kylo pulled it all the way out only to push it right back in. “Such a greedy little hole, sucking the beads right in,” he said idly as he let go of it. “Kneel up and face me.”

________________________________________

With his hands back he fisted his fingers in the sheets by his head, helping his body relax with their help to hold him up. His eyes fluttered shut as he took in the sensation of his hole being continuously pried open and shut, letting out little noises at the feeling. Hux whined at Ren calling his ass greedy. It wasn’t a lie.

Sitting up took a moment, his legs stiff and the beads moving inside him even with his movement slow. He pushed himself onto all fours again before turning around to face Ren. He was still dressed in his sweatpants and shirt. While it wasn’t an erotic dom getup, there was something about the comfort and casualness of it that he found appealing, that Ren didn’t need to dress up or down for this. On all fours looking up at Ren he felt like a dog with the collar on and string hanging out of his ass, that tapped against his balls as it swayed from his movements. He squatted down onto his heels, the change in position causing the beads to move again. He rested his hands on his thighs and pulled his shoulders back, sitting tall while he tried not to get too close to the mattress and soil another set of sheets with lube.

________________________________________

With Hux facing him, Kylo lifted his hands to his nipples and circled his thumbs over them until they were stiff and then pinched them between his fingers. “Precious kitten,” he cooed. He tugged on Hux’s nipples, causing Hux to gasp and Kylo leaned down to kiss his open mouth, pushing his tongue in and then biting his lower lip. “My perfect little slut.” Grabbing Hux’s shoulders he pushed him back and leaned down so that he could bring his mouth to his chest and started licking and sucking on one of his nipples until Hux was unable to hold back the sounds he was making.

He moved on to the other to give it the same treatment and grinned against his chest when Hux let out a whine. With a final lick he stood back up, pleased to see that Hux was hard now. Wrapping his hand lightly around his cock he stroked it until a bead of precome appeared at the tip. Smearing it with his thumb, Kylo brought his thumb up to Hux’s lips and grinned as he sucked it into his mouth. “Good,” he praised. “Have you ever used a vibrator on your cock, baby?”

________________________________________

Hux gasped, a shiver going through his body straight to his cock as Ren’s fingers grazed over his sensitive nubs. Hux’s hands clenched into fists as he tried to hold still as Ren continued to rub and tug on them, making his cock rise. “Yes,” he hissed, he wanted to be Ren’s perfect slut. As Ren pushed his shoulders back, Hux fell back, planting his hands behind him to keep him from falling over. The position forced his chest out and he dipped his head back and his eyes fluttered shut as Ren’s tongue continued the assault on his chest. He was panting with his cock aching to be touched by the time Ren pulled back. Ren’s hand on his cock felt hot around it and he couldn’t help bucking into it. He sucked on Ren’s fingers, humming around them.

“Not really. I had a vibrating dildo I held to it but it didn’t much. Felt nicer in my ass.”

________________________________________

Kylo dropped his hand to the hair above Hux’s cock, pinching some of the strands between his fingers and giving it a sharp tug that made Hux hiss. “Then the correct answer is ‘no, daddy.’ And of course it felt nicer in your ass,” he said as he picked up the pair of clips and adjusted Hux so that he could attach his wrists to each ankle. “Slut like you isn’t happy unless you’ve got your ass filled.” With Hux’s arms bound down, Kylo grabbed the hitachi and turned it on briefly to make sure it was charged. It immediately came to life, buzzing loudly in the comparably silent room, and he was glad he wouldn’t have to keep it plugged in. “Still I think you’ll enjoy this.”

He picked up the rubbery attachment that had a cylindrical part on the end that would slide down over his cock while it vibrated. With the part attached, Kylo poured some lube into his hand and directly applied to Hux’s cock before slipping the toy down around it. The hole was wide enough that it didn’t squeeze his cock too much, but that wasn’t the point. “You’re going to tell me when you’re close,” Kylo said meeting Hux’s eyes as he moved the toy over his cock slowly and then turned on the vibrations.

________________________________________

Hux tugged lightly at the clips between the cuffs, happy to be restrained. Ren’s words made his cock throb. The sudden noise of the vibrator drew his attention. He had seen that style used on the internet and his interest piqued when he saw the attachment Ren had. The scene suddenly turned into a different fantasy of his, one where he could be left untouched while teased.

"Yes daddy," Hux said properly this time as Ren slicked up his dick and slid the toy on him. His ass clenched around nothing but the tiny string. When he flipped it on it was like nothing he had experienced before. It wasn't quite as stimulating as a hand job with a firm grip but the vibrations ran throughout his cock, most powerful at the middle where the sleeve was positioned. It teased, simulating the skin and he gripped onto his ankles for better support. Hux watched it as Ren moved it up slightly, closer to the head. Instantly the simulation increased and he bucked into it, moaning. It was a vibrating fleshlight of sorts and he wanted desperately to fuck into it.

________________________________________

Kylo smirked as Hux’s face immediately shifted to one of pleasure as the vibrator turned on, his brows drawing in and his mouth falling open as he arched his hips up. Kylo moved the toy up his cock until the sleeve was just below the head, Hux biting his lip at the sensation. When Kylo moved it up further to surround the head, Hux cried out, the sensitive nerves there making the tease of the vibrations all the more intense. Lowering the toy to the base of his cock, Kylo started moving it to stroke along the shaft, avoiding going back over the head.

“You’re so pretty like this, baby,” Kylo said, lifting his other hand to stroke Hux’s cheek. Hux leaned into the touch but then Kylo moved his hand to the back of Hux’s head and tightened it in his hair, pulling his head back to look up at Kylo as he continued to move the vibrator along his cock. “Are you my pretty slut?”

________________________________________

Hux's body trembled at being bent back with his cock teased. The feeling of the silicone stroking over his shaft wasn't enough yet it had heat slowly building in him. The vibrations still carried to his cock head, a strange feeling to feel the stimulation while it wasn't touched at all.

"Yes daddy I'm your pretty slut," Hux answered looking up at Ren’s face through half lidded eyes. His mouth hung open as he breathed shallowly, letting little noises out. The position had him exposed and immobilized which only fueled his arousal. Ren continued teasing him and holding him in place until he was panting and body twitching. "I'm close," he panted, feeling the pleasure build thicker and not want to risk accidentally coming without permission.

________________________________________

As soon as Hux said he was close, Kylo took the sleeve off of Hux who groaned, his thighs clenching together at the loss of stimulation. “Good boy,” Kylo said, letting go of Hux’s hair and patting his cheek twice. He left the vibrator on and pulled off the attachment before bringing the tip of the wand to Hux’s chest and holding it a centimeter away from one of his nipples. Hux tensed, watching it warily as Kylo just held it there, giving his body a chance to calm down. After a moment, he moved it forward so that it just barely touched one of this nipples.

Hux gasped and reflexively tried to lean away from it, but Kylo followed his movements. He knew the vibrations would tickle more than anything, but it was enough to start creating a feeling of overstimulation. He moved the wand to the other nipple as he reached his hand for the one it’d just left and rolled it between his fingers. “Will you let me use the nipple clamps?” he asked, turning off the wand and dropping it to the bed so he could tease both nipples at the same time. He would love to just put it on without asking, but Hux had explicitly said he didn’t particularly like them at the club.

________________________________________

Hux was left gasping with his dick twitching at the loss of stimulation. Ren's plan to wreck him was to edge him. He was more than okay with this and wondered how many times Ren would bring him close before letting him fall over. When the vibrator touched to his nipple he tried to pull away, the vibrations more powerful and centralized then anything he had used. He had tried holding the vibrating dildo up to his nipples in curiosity but like his dick, it didn't do much. This one stimulated them, not as much a much as Rens fingers but it was there.

Ren toying with both of his nipples had him moaning and whining. By now he had fully sat on the bed, unable to hold himself up on his knees. The clip between the cuffs was short and it forced his body to arch so he could keep his hands wrapped over his ankles for support. "Yes daddy, I'll try them." He was rewarded with Ren's lips sucking one nipple before pulling away completely. He retrieved the nipple clamps and Hux felt a rise of uneasiness knowing they would hurt.

His nipples were already peaked but Ren pinched each one, pulling at it to try and stiffen it more. He needed to come and he honestly hoped the clamps would dampen it some. The first clamp went on and instantly there was a sharp pain in his nipple. His face scrunched in pain but he didn't tell Ren to stop. He put the other one on, the same pain blooming there. They did hurt, but there was an arousal that he was letting Ren do this. With them in place, Ren picked up and tugged lightly at the chain. Hux gasped that turned into the sound of a moan, he wasn't even sure was it was. He didn't know how long he could stand to keep them on but it was making him more desperate, his erection not flagging at all.

________________________________________

It was fun to watch Hux’s expression as Kylo picked up the chain. He didn’t even have to tug on it to get Hux to react, only having to pull up so that the clamps shifted on him for Hux to gasp and groan. He let the chain drop down against Hux’s chest, grinning as Hux flinched. Reaching for the vibrator, Kylo put the attachment back on it and slipped it over Hux’s cock, moving it up and down a few times without the vibrations actually on. Hux’s breath quickened in anticipation and as soon as Kylo turned it on, his hips bucked up and he whined. Moving it slowly, Kylo lifted up the nipple chain again and gently pulled on it, watching Hux’s expression flit between pain and pleasure with the combined sensations.

Kylo’s own cock was hard and straining against his sweats as he watched Hux take this. He kept going until Hux stuttered out that he was close again, Kylo quickly taking the sleeve off of his cock and dropping the chain against his chest, Hux cursing this time. Turning off the wand and setting it on the bed, Kylo brought his hands to Hux’s hips and pet them up his sides. He brushed his fingers over Hux’s nipples, grinning as he hissed. “As pretty as you are like this, I can’t let you be greedy and have all the fun,” he said. He brought his hand to Hux’s cock, curling his fingers around it and stroking up with a ghost of a touch before rubbing a finger around the slit. Bringing that hand up to Hux’s mouth, he let Hux’s wrap his lips around them and suck before stuffing his fingers even deeper into his mouth and thrusting them back and forth. “I’m going to fuck your face, baby.”

Taking his fingers out, Kylo used Hux’s thigh to wipe off the saliva and then undid the clips connecting his wrists and ankles. He turned around and walked towards one of the chairs in the corner of the room, taking off his shirt and pants as he did. Now naked, he sat down on the chair and spread his legs, languidly stroking his cock to full hardness as he watched Hux still kneeling and panting on the bed. “Crawl to me,” Kylo commanded.

________________________________________

His legs were trembling by the time Ren pulled the vibrator sleeve off him again. The mixture of pain and pleasure was overwhelming. When Ren wrapped his hand around his cock he wanted to buck into his hand until he came, but the touch was light and brief. His fingers came to Hux's mouth and he greedily sucked them in, lapping at the skin and groaning around him at Ren's words.

With his limbs free, he had to refrain from touching his aching cock. It would get it's fill in time. For now he watched Ren strip and leisurely sprawl over the chair. Him stroking his cock for Hux to come to made his mouth water. Crawling was demeaning but he was too worked up and had done much worse. He didn't overthink it. His legs burned from sitting like that as he moved to stand then kneel on the floor before dropping to all fours. He kept his eyes on Ren and couldn't help the pained expression as the clamps shifted and swung, pulling on his chest. His knees ached as he crawled across the carpeted floor towards Ren, the slight padding not doing much to keep his knees from aching as he went. With every step he tilted his hips to feel the shift of the beads inside of him. He tried to go slow but no matter what the chain attached to his nipples swung and kept a constant pain.

Ren watched him hungrily as he continued to lightly stroke his cock until Hux's face was between his legs. He knew better to wait for Ren’s instruction again, and paused, glancing between the cock inches in front of him and Ren’s face.

________________________________________

Kylo smirked down at Hux as he came to a stop between his knees, his cheeks flushed red from arousal and pain. “Good boy,” he purred, sitting up in the chair so he could tap his cock against Hux’s cheek. “Following instructions so well for me.” He moved his cock to the other side of Hux’s face and tapped that cheek as well before leaning back again and touching the head to Hux’s lips. “Worship it.”

________________________________________

Hux held still as Ren tapped his cock against his face and then his lips that fell open at the touch. When Ren gave the command, he surged forward, taking the head of his cock into his mouth and twirling his tongue over the bottom side. He continued to take it comfortably into his mouth, humming around it before pulling off and mouthing and licking down the shaft until he reached the base. He inhaled the clean scent of him with a slight layer of his own scent that was intoxicating as he licked over his testicle before gently taking it into his mouth and massaging it with his tongue.

________________________________________

Kylo groaned, letting Hux hear how much he enjoyed having his mouth on him. He reached forward and pushing his hand through Hux’s hair as he sucked and licked his cock before moving down to take one of his balls into his mouth. Kylo sucked in a sharp breath and then let it out slowly as Hux took his time and genuinely looked like there was nothing else he’d rather be doing than have Kylo’s cock in his mouth. Hux pulled off to mouth along the underside, looking sinful with Kylo’s cock all but resting against his face as he moved. “Come on, suck it,” Kylo said as Hux reached the tip again. Hux eagerly took it into his mouth and Kylo tightened his grip in his hair to start pushing and pulling his head along his cock. A shiver went up Kylo’s spine as his arousal tightened in his gut, demanding he get more than just this.

Using his grip in Hux’s hair, Kylo pulled Hux all the way off his cock, smiling down at him as he watched a string of spit break between his cock and Hux’s lips. “Pretty,” he said smirking as he let go of Hux’s hair. “Move back.” Hux shuffled back on his knees giving Kylo enough room to stand up from the chair. He cupped Hux’s face with both hands, pushing one of them up to muss his hair before coming back down to stroke his thumb over his lips. “I do love seeing you on your knees.” Taking his cock in hand he lifted it to Hux’s mouth, and Hux opened immediately for him. He slid into the wet heat that Hux’s mouth offered him and rolled his hips to rub it against Hux’s tongue. “Pat my hip twice if it becomes too much,” he told Hux before holding his head firmly between his hands and starting to fuck into his mouth.

________________________________________

Hux groaned as Ren pulled him off by the hair, both from the pain on his scalp and pain on his nipples as the chain moved. Hux looked up at him as his cock slid into his mouth. The grip Ren had on his head sent a thrill through him, added by his words of needing to give an option to tap out. He was going to be rough with him. Ren’s first few thrusts were slow and fairly shallow. As his pace sped up Hux clenched his hands into fists at his thighs, trying to keep them from moving and letting Ren have full control of his body to use as he pleased. He hadn’t tried to push into his throat yet but the sounds were obscene and every movement caused the chain on his chest to swing bringing a new ting of pain that fueled his desire to be used.

Ren’s cock pressed against the back of his throat and he gagged. Ren paused, pulling out of him letting him gasp for air and a moment before pushing back in, slowly pushing himself back. Hux closed his eyes and focused on relaxing his throat. He’d been able to do this before and was determined to take all of Ren’s cock again. Ren pressed in, shallowly thrusting until Hux’s face scrunched up in displeasure and he pulled out, much briefer this time before forcing his cock back down his throat.

________________________________________

It was one of Kylo’s favorite things to draw out the obscene glugging noises made when a cock thrust in and out of someone’s mouth. The sound immediately dispelled any sense of stoicism or control over the situation, and Kylo had to bite his lip to keep from moaning at the sight of Hux clenching his eyes shut as the sounds were forced from him. He slowed his thrusts when he started to go deeper, giving Hux a chance to prepare himself for the intrusion and then giving him another chance to breathe. After a couple controlled movements, he fucked into Hux’s mouth shallowly and then pulled his head down on him, shoving his cock further into his throat. He couldn’t hold back his moan when Hux’s throat clenched around him, trying to reject the intrusion.

He pulled Hux off his cock and watched as spit fell onto his chin, making him look used as he coughed and panted for breath. Kylo tapped his cock against the side of Hux’s face, smearing his own spit against his cheek as he waited for his breathing to return to normal. As soon as it slow, Kylo grabbed him by the hair and tipped his head back, his mouth automatically opening and allowing Kylo to thrust back into it. He let his cock hit the back of Hux’s throat on every thrust and then slowed down to pull Hux’s head towards him until his nose was pressed against the thatch of dark hair at the base of his cock. He gave a few shallow thrusts down his throat, moaning at how tight and hot it felt and he knew if he went back to the shorter, faster thrusts he’d be able to come quickly.

This time instead of pulling Hux off, he just let go of his hair and Hux immediately pulled back on his own, his body demanding air. Tears had slipped down his cheeks which were flushed a deep red. Hux gave himself less time to regain his breath than Kylo had previously given him, going back to taking the head of his cock between his lips again. Kylo laughed, arousal pulsing through him hard at how desperate the action looked. “What a good slut you are,” he teased. “Taking daddy’s cock right back into your mouth.” He put his hands back on either side of Hux’s head and started up the shallow thrusts again, Hux doing his best to move with him and use his tongue. “Make me come, baby. Show me how good of a slut you can be.”

________________________________________

Hux gasped and panted, heaving in air as Ren let him off his cock. His full focus had moved to pleasuring Ren he barely felt the pain on his chest anymore, distracted by the lack of air and determination to take his cock down. Ren pushed back into his mouth, pulling on him and forcing his throat open until the hair around the base at his cock itched at his nose. Hux couldn’t help the reflexive pull of his head, trying to pull away from the intrusion but Ren held him firmly as he thrust into his throat. His eyes closed and burned at the lack of air and intrusion, trying to hold it as long as possible. Ren suddenly released him and he fell back, heaving.

He blinked, feeling the tears that had collected in his eyes run down his cheeks. He didn’t pay them any mind and leaned forward as soon as he wasn’t heaving for air. Ren laughed as he took his cock back into his mouth. Hux looked up at him through hooded eyes with wet lashes as he hummed around his cock and bobbed his head. Yes, he wanted to be Ren’s perfect slut. He focused on giving Ren as much stimulation and suction as possible as he fucked his face. Ren’s thrusts began to speed up, becoming erratic. The obscene sounds from Hux’s wet mouth started again as he struggled to keep a pace with Ren, and eventually just held his mouth open with his tongue pressed against the underside of him for Ren to fuck into and use however he please. The feeling sent a surge of arousal through him and for a moment he could feel the clamps swayed and hitting into his chest, his nipples stinging.

________________________________________

Kylo was panting now as Hux worked over his cock, and his pleasure built quickly. The image of Hux looking up at him through wet lashes as he used his mouth was what pushed him over the edge and he moaned loudly as he started to come into Hux’s mouth. Warmth washed through his body and he pulled out of Hux’s mouth, bringing his hand to his cock to stroke himself through the rest of it and come on Hux’s face. Hux looked absolutely wrecked between the redness in his cheeks and the tears, spit, and come on his face. Kylo loved it.

“Such a good slut for me, aren’t you?” Kylo praised as he let go of himself and swiped his fingers through the mess on Hux’s face before bring them to his lips. Hux sucked on his fingers, looking up at Kylo in a way that had one last pulse of arousal going through him. Taking his fingers from his mouth, Kylo crouched down in front of Hux and wrapped his hand around Hux’s flagging erection. The instant Kylo started stroking, Hux trembled and moaned, his eyes fluttering. “You’re so pretty like this, baby,” Kylo said as he continued to stroke his cock, keeping his grip loose. “You deserve a treat for being so good.”

Tightening his grip, Kylo stroked Hux faster, loving the way Hux’s breath hitched. When he felt Hux was getting close, he lifted his other hand to one of the nipple clamps and opened it, taking it off of him. Hux shouted as it was removed and Kylo reached for the other one to take that off as well. With the clamps off, Kylo let go of Hux’s cock and stood up. He dropped the clamps onto the chair behind him, and then bent to help Hux stand. “Back to the bed, love, we’re almost done.”

________________________________________

As Ren started to spill into his mouth, Hux tried to catch it which was a pointless effort as Ren pulled out and finished coming on his face. His eyes closed and mouth hung open as he panted as Ren streaked his cheeks, mouth and nose in his come. Ren managed to miss his eyes which fluttered open once he had stopped. Ren was already wiping the come with his finger bringing it to his mouth. Even though his mouth was tired and sore he hungrily licked the come from his fingers until they were clean and Ren pulled them back. His attention perked up as Ren praised him and said he was going to get a treat.

He had stopped paying attention to his cock during the blowjob and was hit with a wave of arousal and pleasure as Ren took it in his hand. He quickly went back to his state of being a sensitive trembling mess, only worsened by the feeling of his wet face covered in tears, spit, and come. He didn’t dare try to wipe any of it.

Without warning Ren removed a nipple clamp. It hurt the last time they were taken off but he wasn’t ready for it this time and the noise he made would have been embarrassing if he wasn’t so turned on and overwhelmed already. The second one stung just as bad and he couldn’t stop his hands coming up to press on them which didn’t help much. He took Ren’s arm, his legs unsteady when he stood. Ren’s hands moved to his waist, gently leading him towards the bed. The beads had shifted while he stood, another thing he had forgotten about and the thrill of having them removed was renewed. At the ends of the bed Ren gently pushed him down towards it so he resumed his position of being on all fours at the edge of the bed. His limbs sore, he leaned down and crossing his arms, resting his head on them while keeping his ass in the air.

________________________________________

Kylo gave a pleased hum as Hux settled with his ass in the air and he brought his hands up to gently squeezing and massage his ass. Despite just coming, Kylo was still turned on by the situation and was hit with a surge of appreciation. “I’m so lucky to have such a lovely boy,” he said as he pet his hand up Hux’s back on then down to his ass again. Hooking his finger through the string hanging out of Hux, he gave it a light tug, smiling as Hux took in a sharp breath. With his other hand he reached between Hux’s legs and pulled his cock back so he could stroke it as he pulled harder on the string. “Relax,” he said as the first bead started to press against his hole, slowly widening it until it slipped out of him. Tension visibly left Hux as his hole closed around the string.

“Four more,” Kylo said as he grabbed the bead that had just come out and pulled on that to have the next one pressing against Hux from the inside. He continued to loosely stroke his cock as he pulled the next bead out of Hux. He pulled out the third and forth without any teasing, but at the last bead he couldn’t resist taking his time. He let go of Hux’s cock and began pulling the last one out of Hux, letting it stretch him slightly and tracing a finger around Hux’s rim where the bead was showing through. When Kylo stopped pulling on the string, Hux’s ass pulled the bead back inside of him. Hux whimpered, prompting Kylo to pet his ass and give a gentle shh. He pulled on the string again and this time brought the bead completely out of Hux’s ass before dropping the toy to the floor. Grabbing the lube from the bed, Kylo put some in his palm as well as two fingers and then wrapped his hand around Hux’s dick between his legs again and started jerking him off as he pressed two fingers into his hole to rub against his prostate.

________________________________________

His body had tensed and Ren pulling on the string and it took a few gentle tugs before the first bead popped out. He wasn’t sure if Ren stroking his cock was making him relax more but it made everything feel so much better, the beads pushing and stimulating the sensitive nerves around his hole as they were pulled out. He felt relief as the last bead started to come out, only for Ren to let it slip back in, causing him to whine as the process was started all over. The continuous opening and closing of his hole along with Ren’s hand loosely stroking his cock had his legs trembling and face pressed into the mattress trying to hold the pose. The bead finally slipped free and he sighed, letting his body relax as the stimulation stopped.

He only had a moment of rest as Ren’s hand was back on his cock and his fingers shoved inside of his loose and overstimulated hole. Hux jerked as Ren went straight for his prostate, hitting it on the first time and firmly rubbing over it as he stroked his cock firmly. His body shook again as he was pulled back the edge quickly, letting out a constant string of noises that he couldn’t hold back. It was too much after being worked up and used. “I’m close,” he whined. He didn’t think he could take another orgasm denial. “Daddy may I please come?”

________________________________________

Hux’s whines and moans were intoxicating and that feeling of appreciation grew and warmed his chest. “Yes, baby, you may come.” Kylo thought about trying to save the blanket, but Hux was already rubbing his come covered face against it so he didn’t bother. He kept up the pace until Hux tensed, his back arching and his thighs trying to close around Kylo’s arm as he started to come. Kylo slowly pulled his fingers out of Hux’s ass but continued to stroke Hux through his orgasm, milking his come out onto the bed beneath him. He took his hand away when he felt Hux slack and then stroked them over his hips and down his thighs, leaning over to kiss his spine.

With the convenience of the position, Kylo started to undo the ankle cuffs and dropped them to the floor before unceremoniously pushing the other toys on the bed to the floor as well. Guiding Hux up, he had him sit at the end of the bed away from the come spot, and cupped his face in his hands as he leaned down and kissed him gently. He swiped his thumbs across Hux’s cheeks to wipe away some of the moisture and then stood up and pet his hand through Hux’s hair looking down at him fondly. “I say it a lot, but you’re perfect,” he said quietly. “Do you want to take a bath or would you rather just lie down?”

________________________________________

Ren gave his permission while keeping up the steady pace and it only took a few moments before Hux's ass was clenching around Ren’s fingers and his dick pulsed and spilled onto the bed. He let out a series of loud moans, muffled by his arms and the blanket as Ren milked him through his orgasm until his body was shaking and trying to pull away. He went slack, body once again exhausted and fucked out. He held the position, needing to regain his strength in a moment before he tried to move.

He was vaguely aware of Ren removing the cuffs until he heard it clank to the floor, followed by a few other objects. He let Ren help him up to sit and leaned into the kiss, letting his eyes fall shut as Ren gently kissed him. Ren calling him prefect had warmth blooming in him, wanting to pull Ren down and hold him close. "Lie down." His voice was hoarse from Ren fucking his throat, and they had already taken a shower that day. They could wipe off the fluids and he could take a shower later.

________________________________________

Kylo nodded and kissed Hux’s forehead before reaching for the collar and turning it so he could undo the buckle. He dropped that along with the wrist cuffs to the floor and then had Hux move up the bed so Kylo could pull off the comforter. He folded it so that the messes they made were on top and then he picked up the toys and set them on the bathroom counter to wash later. He came back with a warm washcloth, handing it to Hux for him to wipe himself off while Kylo left the room to grab a blanket from one of the other closets.

After laying out the clean blanket, he got into bed with Hux and pulled him close, kissing his forehead, nose, and then his lips. Hux sighed and he felt him relax further as Kylo hugged him around his back and rested their foreheads together. The warmth he’d felt during the scene hadn’t gone away and Kylo felt content beyond words in that moment. Even the voice that had previously been cautioning him against this sort of closeness was quiet as he drifted off to sleep.


	22. Hooked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!
> 
> This chapter contains another consensual non-consent role play. To skip it you'll pretty much just skip the first half of this chapter. You can read the first three paragraphs of Hux's first part (skip the last two) and the first two paragraphs of Kylo's first part. Then you're good to start reading at "When Ren’s lips gently pressed against his in a slow kiss,"

Things felt different with Ren in the office this week. He had lunch again with him on Wednesday under the guise of helping him with spreadsheets and amazingly nothing sexual happened a part from mingling of tongues. After the weekend Hux knew he was in deep, not feeling like this about anyone else before, and it was awful since he couldn't tell where Ren stood on it. Thinking over what exactly he wanted and what Ren would do if confronted about it began to take up too much of his time.

Did Hux actually want to date him? It felt like he already was, and if that was the case they technically were early into their relationship and their age difference hadn’t been a problem yet but it could. He wanted to ask him, but he didn't want to be just another sugar baby who got attached. He felt he was special; Ren couldn't have spent all day lounging in bed and watching TV with his past sugar babies.

Ren had asked him to go home with him Friday night and as much as Hux wanted to, he felt for the scene to go to its maximum potential, it would need to start as soon as he arrived at Ren’s house. Which meant he needed to get ready at home then drive over. Ren didn’t push the matter and agreed to meet him Saturday morning, just like the last scene.

He partially regretted not choosing to go home with him Friday, missing him that evening as he lay in bed alone. Saturday morning he had difficulty sleeping in, waking up then being unable to go back to bed due to excitement. He prepped himself, cleaning and shaving then putting a small plug in himself. It didn’t do much to stretch himself for Ren and it was more there for a surprise. Plus, he didn’t want to risk hurting himself while he struggled against him. He put on a pair of lace panties then jeans and a t-shirt he didn’t mind if they got torn or ruined. As he left the house he sent Ren a text letting him know he was leaving. His nerves were strumming with excitement, and on the drive he would occasionally rub against the seat, moving the plug inside him, impatient to arrive at Ren’s already. They had discussed what things he wanted to happen but didn’t have a detailed plan so there was many things Ren could do and not knowing how exactly it would play out was thrilling.

He rang the buzzer to Ren’s gate and was let in almost instantly. It was good because Ren knew he was here and would be waiting for him somewhere in the house. His heart was pounding as he got out of his car and headed to the door. It was unlocked and Hux let himself in slowly, looking around not seeing Ren anywhere yet.  
________________________________________

Throughout the rest of the week, Kylo was constantly torn between wanting to let this closeness with Hux continue or if he should try to distance himself and go back to what they were in the beginning. It didn’t feel like it’d be possible to go back now that they were to the point where Kylo invited him to his office for lunch and did nothing but talk and make out with him. Realistically if he were to distance himself now, it would be by ending their arrangement altogether. Just the thought of doing that made his chest ache.

He was little disappointed when Hux said he didn’t want to come home with him on Friday, but it made sense for the scene. And doing scenes was the point of their relationship, not hanging out and just sleeping together. He spent the evening working out and pushing himself until he couldn’t think of anything else but getting dinner and falling asleep. In the morning he woke up anxious and excited and went about prepping for the scene. Once everything he thought he’d need was easily accessible, he sat at the kitchen island eating a light meal and waiting for Hux to arrive.

When the buzzer rang, his heart leapt into his throat and he let Hux in, moving to a corner of the kitchen where he’d be able to see Hux walk in once he got past the foyer. The door opened and despite his pounding heart, a sharp sense of awareness spread through his body, feeling like a predator about to trap its prey. When Hux appeared he seemed uncertain and was walking towards the bedroom, giving Kylo the perfect opportunity to silently walk across the kitchen and come up behind him. Once he was within reach, he wrapped his arms around Hux’s chest and arms, bringing one of his hands up to cup Hux’s neck. “Weren’t you taught it’s rude to come into someone’s house without knocking?” he growled softly against Hux’s ear.  
________________________________________

Even though he was expecting Ren to pop out of somewhere, it didn’t keep him from being startled and letting out an embarrassing noise as his body flinched and stiffened at the hands wrapping around him. His pulse was racing as he twisted his body and tried to lift his arms to push Ren off of him but his hand tightened around his neck. Hearing his voice and seeing his arms both excited and calmed him, knowing it was Ren. The grip he had on his torso was strong and he kicked his legs back, trying to get out of the hold but being mindful that he was still wearing shoes. “Get off of me,” he choked, voice strained by Ren’s hand.  
________________________________________

Kylo didn’t bother to answer Hux and instead took his hand off of Hux’s neck to wrap lower around his body and bent slightly before lifting him off the ground. Hux shouted and kicked his legs back, making it hard for Kylo to walk, but he managed to get halfway across the room before Hux’s heel hit his shin hard enough to make him groan and double over. As soon as Hux’s feet were on the ground, he struggled and turned in Kylo’s grip, dislodging his hold on him. When Hux tried to run around him though, Kylo grabbed his bicep and started dragging him towards the bedroom.

With Hux almost backwards, he was unable to dig his heels against the floor and ended up tripping when he tried to. Kylo used the stumble to pull him back in front of him and then grab the back of his neck with his free hand, forcing Hux’s head down as he dragged him towards the bedroom.  
________________________________________

He barely felt himself clenching around the plug, too distracted by trying to fight off Ren. Ren’s hold around his arms and body was like a vice grip and he could only jerk his head and kick his legs. He tried to be mindful that he was still wearing shoes but he kicked Ren’s shin and he dropped him. Hux barely caught himself on his feet before twisting away. His arm was yanked back and he stumbled, fingers gripping and pushing down on his neck. The hold hurt, and to let the scene move along he let Ren shove him into the bedroom.  
________________________________________

Once in the bedroom Kylo shoved Hux forward and kicked the door shut behind him. “You don’t know how long I’ve waited for this.” With Kylo blocking the door, Hux didn’t have the option of running around him so he backed away from Kylo as he approached him. “You caught my eye as soon as I first saw you, all long legs and fair skin,” he said. Hux’s legs hit the bed as he backed into it and it was like a switch flipped on the fight or flight response as Hux darted forward again. Kylo swung out his arm and managed to catch Hux around the waist, pulling him into his body and wrapping his arms around him like he had at the start. “And now we’re alone,” he rumbled. Hux cursed at him and struggled against the hold, and Kylo picked him up again the way he had in the living room, tossing him onto the bed. Before Hux could get up, Kylo was on top of him, fighting to get Hux onto his stomach.  
________________________________________

Hux stumbled forwards into the bedroom, taking a few steps forward before turning around and facing Ren. His hair was mused and he was panting lightly, looking feral and alive. He was gorgeous and Hux had a pang of heat go through him at the sight. Ren was in the way of the door but by now Hux wasn’t going to make a serious attempt to leave the bedroom. His heart pounded and breathing was fast as he stayed at the ready as Ren started to walk towards him.

They didn’t discuss this part, and Hux’s stomach flipped at Ren’s words, arousal coursing through him and dick twitching at his words. He let him come close, too close and he grabbed him. Hux made a half hearted attempt at pushing him off then was thrown on the bed, unable to stop the noise that left him from both the plug being jostled and the feeling of being picked up and tossed to easily. Ren was on him before he could move. He shoved and tried to lift his legs to kick at him, being mindful to not knee him in the crotch. Ren grabbed ahold of his arm and hip, yanking him to the side by his shirt rolling him over onto his stomach.

His right arm was trapped under his body and Ren had the other one pinned at the shoulder, sitting on him keeping him in place. His attempt to kick at him and wiggling out felt pathetic, half because he was getting hard against the mattress.  
________________________________________

With Hux pinned, Kylo was able to reach towards the head of the bed where he’d preemptively set a roll of bondage tape and brought it closer as he pulled Hux’s arm behind his back. Letting up some of his weight he grabbed the arm that was trapped under Hux and pulled that one behind his back as well. Holding his wrists in one hand, Kylo bit the end of the tape and unwound some of it before starting on binding Hux’s forearms together. “I wish I could fuck you like a lover,” he said as he wrapped it around his arms. Once the first layer was on, Hux wouldn’t be able to easily twist out of it, but Kylo still did a second slightly tighter layer. “But I know you’ll fight me, so instead I’m going to fuck you like a dog.” The tape looked like latex and he decided it was a good look on Hux and might be worth investing in some sort of outfit for him. Maybe something he could wear to Silk.

Now that his arms were bound, Kylo knelt up and undid the fly of his own jeans. Hux pulled his legs forward, trying to get out from under him, but it worked in Kylo’s favor as he was easily able to grab his hips and flip him over so he could undo his pants as well. When the fly was open Kylo groaned at the sight of lace, trying to channel the reaction he’d have if this really was his first time with Hux.

“Naughty,” Kylo purred as he yanked down Hux’s jeans to reveal the panties underneath. “You knew we’d be alone and you chose to wear these.” He got off the bed for a brief moment so he could take off Hux’s shoes and socks, dodging a few half hearted kicks, before pulling the jeans the rest of the way down. “Maybe you want this as much as I do.”  
________________________________________

His cock pulsed and breathing hitched as Ren manhandled his arms behind his back and began binding them with what looked to be tape. It wasn’t sticking to his skin which calmed his nerves of trying to remove tape from his skin later and he didn’t pay it any thought when Ren started speaking. He let out a guttural moan at Ren stating he would fuck him like a dog. It was filthy and demeaning and exactly what he wanted. His cock ached beneath him and he rested for a moment while Ren finished the arm bindings.

When he sat up, Hux tried to wiggle out from under him but was flipped over to his back easily with his arms stuck to his back. He was panting when Ren went for his fly, trying his hardest not to arch into the touch with how bad he wanted Ren to fuck him right now. Ren’s reaction to his underwear sent another pulse of arousal through him, and he suppressed a grin knowing what else Ren would find.

“I wasn’t wearing them for you!” He played along with the fantasy. Really, he might even want this more than Ren. When his legs were free he kicked at Ren who easily caught ahold of his ankles and pushed his legs up as he climbed back onto the bed, making plenty of room between Hux’s spread legs.  
________________________________________

Kylo smirked down at Hux as he got back on the bed, pushing his legs up to keep him from kicking him. “So you’ll deny that they’re for me, but you’re not going to deny that you want this?” Hux’s cheeks were flushed pink and Kylo wanted to see if his chest was too. Letting go of one of his legs, he reached over Hux to grab the EMT scissors on the nightstand that he had so he could easily remove the tape later. Grabbing Hux’s shirt he pulled it flat over his chest and cut it up the front. Hux stilled as soon as he saw the scissors, not wanting to get hurt—though these were specifically made to avoid cutting someone—and it allowed Kylo to make quick work of the shirt. He’d told Hux to wear clothes he didn’t care about so he had no problem ruining this shirt to get at his chest.

Setting the scissors back on the nightstand he brought his hands to Hux’s chest and rubbed down hard over his nipples before pinching them. Hux gasped, making Kylo grin wide before leaning down and taking one of them into his mouth sucking on it and carefully teasing it with his teeth. Hux squirmed beneath him, but at this point Kylo didn’t have to do anything but hold his hips to keep him in place. Opening his mouth wide, he pressed his teeth into Hux’s chest, leave indents on the skin above and below his nipple before he pulled off. He would’ve given the same treatment to the other, but he wanted to move things along.

“Now for what I’ve been waiting for,” Kylo said as he shifted back and then flipped Hux onto his stomach again. He pulled up his hips so that his ass was in the air, and as soon as the view of his ass was presented, Kylo’s heart skipped a beat. Beneath the strap of the thong was a bright blue jewel nestled between Hux’s cheeks, and Kylo’s cock throbbed hard as he groaned again.

“Oh, baby,” he praised, slipping character for a second. He pushed the thong off to the side and traced his finger around the jewel. Even if they weren’t doing a scene like this, Kylo would’ve loved the surprise. It was always fun to find Hux wearing a plug, but there was something about jeweled ones that made them feel even more lewd than usual. “I knew you’d be fun, but I didn’t think you’d be this fun. Walking around with a plug shoved up your hole like a slut that can’t stand to be empty.”  
________________________________________

Even with the scene setup Hux did have a hard time lying about not wanting this. He kept his mouth shut and gave his best glare at Ren, eyes widening when he saw the scissors. He knew Ren wouldn’t hurt him but he still held still to minimize the risk of an injury. The act was erotic, destroying clothes to get at his skin. A shiver ran down his spine as the cold metal handle grazed over his skin and then the cool air of the room hit his chest, causing his nipples to stiffen.

Ren played and pulled at his nipples and he squirmed, the sensation overwhelming with how turned on he was already. His head turned to the side and eyes shut as he breathed out an ‘oh my god’ as Ren licked over them and dug his teeth into his skin. By the time Ren pulled back Hux was panting again.

Ren flipped him over and that fluttering feeling in his gut happened again every time Ren moved him like it was nothing. He huffed as Ren pulled him up, then smiled against the sheets at Ren saying ‘baby’ in his usual tone. He had found the plug. He could feel the fabric of the thong being moved over his cheek, then Ren’s finger grazing around the plug, brushing over sensitive skin. He groaned at Ren’s words and they reminded him he should be fighting this still. He pushed forward but Ren’s hands tightened on his hips and pulled him back, causing him to groan again, muffled by the mattress. Somehow Ren hadn’t mentioned his painfully hard cock barely contained by the panties.  
________________________________________

Kylo wanted to get undressed as well but he didn’t want to step away from Hux and risk him squirming out of this position. It’d add to the effect having him be fully clothed while Hux was naked. He took a small bottle of lube out of his pocket and set it on the bed as he grabbed the base of the plug and pressed on it while angling it down. Hux moaned again and Kylo hummed.

“You sound like a slut too.” As he toyed with the plug, he reached around Hux’s hips and ran his palm over his cock, laughing at how hard he was already. Compared to any other type of scene they did, using force against Hux seemed to be the quickest way to get him hard. Squeezing him through the lace Kylo teasingly said, “Even if these weren’t for me, I think you’re glad I found them.”

He took his hand away and rested it on Hux’s hip as he pulled the plug slowly out of him and set it off to the side. The plug was small enough that it would’ve barely stretched Hux at all. Picking up the lube he coated his fingers with it and then pressed one finger all the inside of him on the first push. Sliding it in and out of couple times, he tried to rub against Hux’s prostate on each push, smiling at the little sounds Hux was making. When he pushed the second finger in he stopped teasing and focused on getting Hux stretched so that he could fuck him hard.  
________________________________________

Hux let out another moan at the feeling of Ren’s hand gripping his cock through the lace, reaffirming that he did sound like a slut. The plug came out easy and was quickly replaced with a finger, knocking the breath out of him with how intrusive it felt. It was lovely. Each stroke it made drew a whimper from his lips. When Ren switched to working him open and teasing less, Hux took a moment to rest and regain his breath before pushing away from him just to feel the Ren’s hand grip his hip and pull him back. He didn’t expect the slap to his ass causing him to stiffen and clench around Ren’s fingers.  
________________________________________

Hux had gotten complacent now that Kylo’s fingers were inside of him, so it was fun to have him half try to pull away. He gasped when Kylo spanked him and said, “None of that. We both know you want it.” Two fingers turned into three and after another minute and another attempt from Hux to pull away, he was finally prepped. Kylo took his cock out of his pants and slicked it before lining it up with his hole and letting it slide up his crack as he pushed forward. “Feel how hard I am for you? You’re going to take all of me and you’re going to take it bare.” It was still thrilling to skip the condom and being able to really added to the fantasy.  
________________________________________

When Ren’s fingers left him his anticipation came back, knowing what was coming next. He heard Ren’s zipper be pulled down and the sound of lube slicking over his cock before the warm head of it pressed over his crack, catching on his loosened hole. The fact they didn’t need to pause and get a condom added so much to the fantasy, as well as the sex in general. It sent strum of pleasure through him at the thought that Ren was a stranger who was going to fuck him bare and Hux couldn’t do anything to stop it.

“Don’t,” it came out more of a moan as he gave the weakest attempt to pull away, being pulled back by Ren who laughed. Ren pressed into him. Hux’s breath hitched and held, not letting it out until Ren’s cockhead was fully inside him and he was slowly working his shaft in. As much as Hux would like for Ren to be able to shove into him, it was safer this way and would ensure that he could pound into him later.  
________________________________________

Kylo let out a deep moan as he sank into Hux, rolling his hips forward in small movements until he was fully seated inside of him. He pulled back until the head was at Hux’s rim and then pushed back inside. After doing this a couple of times so that Hux could adjust to the size, he started moving faster. “God, yes,” he growled out. “Seeing the panties and plug I was worried you’d be loose like a slut too.” His thrusts were now hard and fast, Hux rocking up each time Kylo’s hips met his ass. “But no, you’ve still got a tight little hole. Maybe I should lock you up and keep you for myself. Use you whenever I want and make sure no one else gets to have this.”

Kylo reached down and grabbed Hux’s shoulders, pulling him up so that his back was against Kylo’s chest as he fucked him. Running his hand up his exposed front, Kylo circled a finger around the nipple that he hadn’t sucked on and then rolled it between his fingers. “Would you like that? Do you want to be my pet whore?”  
________________________________________

Ren slowly built up his pace until Hux was being jerked over the bed with each thrust, Ren’s hands gripping his hips tightly. Ren talking about his hole had him clenching around him. When Ren pulled him up, his head fell back against his shoulder, mouth open as moans and gasps fell from it. As Ren's finger ran over Hux's nipple, his dick pulsed and he had to be leaking into the panties that still had his dick trapped against his leg, the fabric pulled to the side just enough to expose his ass and free his balls.

"Fuck, yes!" He gasped against the sheets, unable to deny how turned on all of this made him. "What would you do with me?" He asked, possibly breaking character but he wanted to know Ren’s full fantasy.  
________________________________________

Kylo turned his face towards Hux, laughing at Hux’s answer. “There’s the slut I knew you were,” he purred against Hux’s ear. Fucking Hux hard like this had Kylo’s pleasure building steadily but he didn’t want to slow down. “I’d keep you bound and stuffed at both ends. A penis gag so you’ll always have something to suck on and a fat dildo strapped into your ass that way all I’d need to do is take it out and slide into you and I don’t have to bother with prep.”

He hadn’t actually thought any of this out so he was just going with whatever came to mind at the moment. His fingers slid down Hux’s stomach to where his cock was trapped in the panties and brushed his hand over the fabric. “I might even lock up your cute little dick. Keep you in chastity so that you can only come when I allow it and all of your focus will be on pleasuring me.” He squeezed Hux through the lace but didn’t stroke him or take him out for fear of making him come too soon. Kylo needed to come first, so he moved his hand back up and cupped it around Hux’s neck as he kept up his hard pace.  
________________________________________

The fantasy did a full circle with Hux’s acceptance with being a slut and being able to revel in it. “Yes,” he groaned as Ren continued the fantasy, his body beginning to tremble and heat coiled in him from the dirty thoughts and stimulations. If he was to keep him bound at both ends they’d either need to be locked onto him or his arms would have to be bound to keep him from taking them out. The image of him lying on the floor gagged, arms bound, and ass stuffed made the decision that he wanted to try it sometime. Ren could go about his business in the house while Hux writhed on the floor, wanting to be touched until Ren decided it was time and could slip out the plug and fuck him hard over whatever surface he pleased.

Ren mentioned chastity before, and in the mix of all of this he might even give it a chance. He hissed and bucked into Ren’s hand, messing up his rhythm when he touched his cock. He was punished by the hand moving to his throat, slightly squeezing as Ren got back to his fast pace.  
________________________________________

Kylo was breathing hard now, heat building quickly in his gut as he fucked into Hux’s willing body. With one hand on Hux’s throat and the other on his hip, Kylo kept him upright as he chased his own pleasure. Hux didn’t ask for more of the fantasy so Kylo didn’t try to come up with anything, and after another minute he felt himself reach that peak and then he was groaning as his orgasm hit him. His thrusts slowed as his come shot into Hux’s ass, his cock pulsing and warmth spreading through his body.

He left his cock inside of Hux as he came down from the orgasm, resting his head against Hux’s as he panted. After giving himself a few seconds, he let go of Hux’s neck and pushed his chest back down to the bed. Grabbing his hips Kylo slowly pulled out, groaning at the sight of his wet cock slipping out of Hux’s hole. A dribble of come fell out of his ass and Kylo watched as it dripped down Hux’s balls. Using his thumbs he pulled Hux’s cheeks open, spreading his loosened hole open as well.

“You look so good with my come in your ass. Let’s keep it that way.” Reaching down, Kylo grabbed the jeweled plug from where he’d set it on the bed and brought the tip to Hux’s hole. He was stretched so much at this point that it went in without any resistance. Kylo pulled his hand back and slapped Hux’s ass twice, saying, “Be a good boy and clench down on that.”

Filled with Kylo’s come and now plugged, Kylo grabbed Hux and flipped him onto his back. He rubbed his hand over Hux’s hard cock and grinned as his eyes fluttered shut with a small whine. Pulling down the panties, Kylo took Hux’s cock out and started stroking it. “Look how wet you are from being used,” he said. “You loved taking my cock and being tossed around. And now you’re going to come with my come plugged inside of you.”  
________________________________________

Hux groaned at the sensation of Ren coming inside of him, curious what his plan was as Ren normally had Hux come first in these situations. He assumed he was going to watch and comment on his come sliding out of his ass. He stayed still, giving Ren time to recover, when really this would be another time he should fight back but he felt too fucked out and his cock was still throbbing needing to be touched. When Ren pushed Hux back down against the bed, he went easily, letting out a muffled groan as Ren pulled all the way out of him. He wasn’t expecting the now cold metal object to slide into him, making his muscles tense then flinch as Ren slapped his ass. It took him a second to realize it was the plug and Ren had plugged his come inside of him.

Ren moved him onto his back, huffing as his back hit the mattress and now how his arms were uncomfortably under his back. The angle pressed his chest out that still had torn shirt material hanging from it. When Ren finally touched his cock, his hips bucked up and Ren didn’t do anything to stop him, instead continued to call him a whore and start stroking his cock. He was pent up and with Ren’s firm hand stroking quickly around him while continuing to talk down to him had him coming with a shout. His eyes clamped shut as his body arched and ass clenched down on the plug that was barely anything compared to Ren’s cock. The waves of pleasure were intense, just like every time they did a scene like this, and Ren continued to stroke him through it until it became too much and his hips tried to pull away.  
________________________________________

Kylo angled Hux’s cock so that he came over his own chest, adding to the ‘used’ look of him just then. After he was finished, Kylo dropped the scene and crawled over Hux so he could lean down and kiss him sweetly. “Let’s get you cleaned up,” he murmured before sitting up and grabbing Hux’s shoulders to have him do the same. He used the scissors to remove the tape, not bothering to try and salvage it for later, and then took off the remains of Hux’s shirt. Moving around Hux, he took one of his forearms in hand and started lightly massaging it. “How do you feel?”  
________________________________________

When Ren’s lips gently pressed against his in a slow kiss, it felt like the scene was over and he kissed back. As he removed the tape, it was confirmed that it didn’t stick to his skin and came off easily, a useful invention. His arms were stiff as they came down to his sides, Ren’s hands massaging over one feeling good and he stretched the other. “Fucked out. My arms are a little sore but that’s to be expected. That was good.” Ren had done another excellent job of thoroughly fucking him through this fantasy and he deserved the praise. With a little more use of his arms, he wiped off his cum with the ruined shirt.  
________________________________________

Kylo smiled at Hux’s answer, petting his fingers through his hair and leaning in to kiss his temple. “Good, I’m glad. Let’s take a shower and we can remove the plug in there.” He got off the bed and took off his clothes, tossing them in the closet before going to the en suite, Hux following behind him. They both admitted to showering that morning so they kept this one short, just taking enough time to wash off the sweat and come. For the plug Kylo had Hux brace his hands in the wall and stick out his ass, and he vaguely thought that they should have shower sex sometime.

“I do love this plug,” Kylo said as he grabbed the jewel and carefully pulled it out of Hux. He held it under the stream of water for a moment before setting it on a ledge and bringing his fingers to Hux’s hole. Keeping gentle about it, he pushed a single finger into Hux’s ass and crooked his finger inside of him before pulling back and pushing some come out of him.  
________________________________________

The plug came out easily. He wasn’t sure how much semen was in there and how much had slipped out. “That’s good, I was worried it might be too c-cheesy.” His sentence was interrupted by Ren’s finger sliding up his ass. He stood on his toes as Ren crooked his finger, his ass well used and tired of being poked at but Ren removed his finger before he needed to tell him it was too much. Hux looked over his shoulder at Ren when he asked him to push it out, giving a slight frown before turning back to the wall and gently pushing. Expelling it after the moment of sex didn’t feel very sexy, but Ren seemed to still enjoy it.  
________________________________________

It was hot to see his come dripping out of Hux’s ass as he pushed it out, and if he had more energy and less inhibition just then he’d consider eating him out. He didn’t though and he knew Hux was tired so they just finished washing before drying off and going back into the bedroom to lie down. Kylo wrapped his arm around Hux’s back and held him close, brushing his fingers along his spine. It struck him that with a scene like this, it meant that they wouldn’t be having sex later, and if he treated Hux the same as he’d treated the rest of his sugar babies, then he would be sent home within the next hour or so. He knew he couldn’t do that though and that he’d miss being able to sleep with Hux next to him that night. It was an indulgence he only got to have once or twice a week and it was hard to deny himself that comfort at this point.

This was a problem and Kylo knew it. He didn’t date and he didn’t want a relationship, yet that’s exactly what things felt like with Hux. There were still things that were held back between the two of them and it needed to stay that way. If he was craving intimacy in more than the physical sense, then maybe he could get it from Unamo. She was married and there was nothing between them besides friendship, so it’d be easy to let her comfort him. He’d have to contact her later about getting together. Maybe just going over to her house and visiting for a while.

Looking at Hux’s face he couldn’t help but feel a desire to lean in and kiss him. He forced himself to resist the urge though and instead closed his eyes as he continued to move his hand along Hux’s back.  
________________________________________

He didn’t want to spend the whole day in bed but it was nice to lay down after that and relax his muscles. Lying in bed with Ren’s arms wrapped around him and his cheek pressed to Ren’s chest, Hux wanted to ask him what they were. Once again his mind went back to this not feeling like the relationship Ren said he wanted. He couldn’t tell if he had changed his mind or if Ren was leading him on. The thought of that hurt, that Ren was doing this and wasn’t aware of how it affected Hux, or if he knew it and continued to do it anyway. If that was the case it would be best to end this, but he wanted to hold on for the chance of it not being true.

He should really go home, but the thought of that made his chest ache. He could blame it on being a sub drop and use the excuse to comfortably stay longer, but he knew that wasn’t the case. He sighed against Ren’s chest, wanting to push him away and simultaneously never wanting Ren to let go of him. Now wasn’t the best time to think this over.  
________________________________________

When Hux sighed, Kylo moved his hand from Hux’s back up to his head, pushing his fingers through his hair and lightly massaging there. They needed to do something considering how much time was still left in the day. He hadn’t bought Hux anything recently, so maybe they could go shopping. He was supposed to be a sugar daddy afterall. What good was it if he didn’t buy Hux things?

“Oh,” he said as his memory kicked in. “Krennic finished your suits a couple weeks ago and I completely forgot about it with… everything going on. We should go over to his shop and pick them up. Maybe go out for a nice dinner tonight all dressed up.”  
________________________________________

The suits had been pushed to the back of his mind with everything going on, Ren being his main focus. “We should, dinner would be nice.” It would be just like a date. They already had sex so Hux could choose something heavy for dinner and spoil himself, not needing to keep himself feeling good for sex. Even if they wanted to do something, it didn’t have to be anal, which was another good thing about Ren, he never pressured him to do that when he wasn’t up for it. Besides the drunk ass lick, but that really didn’t count.

Hux slipped on a pair of Ren’s sweatpants to get his bag from the car that had changes of clothes in it. Ren had dressed and was texting Krennic by the time he came in. Hux went for a simple pair of nice briefs that hugged his ass nicely and he caught Ren watching him put them on. He had dressed up enjoy for Krennic but he wanted to be comfortable for their outing.

They were soon en route to Krennic’s shop, Hux excited to try on the suits. As they were driving down the highway they passed a Home Depot and it gave Hux a thought. “I know I keep asking about this, but we should install that hook in the bedroom. If you were serious about the offer.” He added the bit on at the end as precaution. It seemed like something Ren would do, but he didn’t want to push it on him if he wasn’t into the idea anymore.  
________________________________________

Kylo would’ve dressed to match Hux in nice jeans and a fashionable top, but he felt like he always needed to be dressed up when he visited Krennic, so he’d dressed in black pants and a silk, plum button-up. He laughed when Hux brought up the hook, guessing that the hardware shop they passed brought it to mind. “I was serious about it,” he said smiling as he kept his eyes on the road. “We can stop there on the way back from Krennic’s.”

It would be fun to tie Hux to the ceiling on something that could actually support him. Especially if it was in front of the mirror so he could watch himself get fucked and see how pretty he looked strung up. He recognized that altering his house for Hux was a sign of being in too deep, but he assured himself that it could be used in the future too. Though it was hard to imagine being with anyone else at the moment.

They parked a couple blocks down from the shop and Kylo managed to resist holding Hux’s hand as they walked, instead just keeping close. Krennic was glad to see them again and joked that they’d forgotten about him which had Kylo giving a nervous laugh considering it was slightly true. In the back of the shop, Kylo took his usual seat on the couch and watched as Hux stripped down while Krennic brought out his finished suits. It was just the one pair of black pants but it went well with both the black and burgundy jackets.  
________________________________________

Finally installing the hook gave him another thing to look forward to that weekend. If they got it up tonight or tomorrow they could use it tomorrow if he felt up to it. At Krennic’s, he felt more relaxed and had no problem undressing, curious if Krennic would comment on him not wearing anything lacy. He didn’t.

He slid the shirt on first, admiring how it hugged his waist and shoulders without feeling too tight or awkward in places. The pants fit the same way, also slim fit showing off his long legs. He tried on the black jacket first that hugged him comfortably and still allowed him to move. He buttoned just the top button like Ren had instructed and looked himself in the mirror. He looked good, better than good. He was slender, almost too slender but the suit had slight shoulder padding and a fitted waist giving him a wonderful curve much better than any suit he had tried on before.

“What do you think?” he asked, turning to Ren. He couldn’t help the smirk that spread on his face, knowing he looked good.  
________________________________________

Watching Hux dress in the custom suit had a rush of possessive desire go through Kylo. He looked beyond amazing and it instantly made him look regal. His eyes raked hungrily down his body when Hux turned towards him and Kylo stood up, walking up to him. He set his hands on Hux’s shoulders and slid them down the sleeves, feeling the luxurious texture of the fabric beneath his palms before slipping his fingers beneath the tie and pulling Hux a fraction closer. “Stunning,” he said in a low voice. Using his grip on the tie, Kylo pulled Hux in for a kiss, pressing his tongue into Hux’s mouth and feeling as though he’d claimed Hux. That he was his. He pulled back and straightened out the tie.

“You’ve outdone yourself,” Kylo said looking over at Krennic.

Krennic had a smug smirk on his face and waved his hand dismissively. “As if you expected anything else.”

Kylo laughed and turned back to Hux, running his hand down the left sleeve to wear the golden silk bands were and lifting Hux’s arm so that he could touch them with his other hand. “You look like you were meant for this. You’d command the attention of any room you walked into right now.”  
________________________________________

Hux let out a small noise as Ren pulled him into a kiss, the grip he had on his tie sending a pang of arousal through him. He did look good, and wanted to wear the suit out somewhere with Ren in one of his own, receiving glances from everyone in the room. He tried on the second jacket, which looked just as lovely as the first. It was bolder but not tacky and didn’t clash with his complexion like he was worried a red would.

After paying Krennic his compliments, he changed back into his casual clothes and the suits were hung in garment bags. There was never any discussion of cost, and Hux wanted to know how much the suits ended up costing, but held his tongue for now. He was more interested in getting that hook to hang in the bedroom, a project he would do with Ren.

Walking into the hardware store with Ren was different as it was the most un-luxurious thing they had done together, and felt the most domestic. All round the store were people with their families and carts full of whatever home project they were working on. “How big of a hook do you think we’ll need? I assume these things are labeled with how much they can hold,” Hux asked as they headed towards isle 12 which supposedly had hanging hook on it. He wasn’t heavy per se, but he was still over six feet and didn’t want to get something that held less than 300lbs to ease his nerves of it breaking with him hanging from it.  
________________________________________

Going from Krennic’s to Home Depot made Kylo feel immediately overdressed, but he didn’t think too much on it. “Yeah, they’ll be labeled. Our best bet is to go for the kind of hooks that hold up porch swings.” They browsed through the aisle until they located the kind they’d need, all advertising various purposes that they could be used for. It made Kylo laugh to think that their intentions were pretty far off from a swing. Setting down one that advertised a 200lb capacity, Kylo picked up the next heaviest size. Technically they could use it for a swing he supposed. “We could probably use this for a sex swing too,” he said, not bothering to lower his voice.  
________________________________________

There was a man looking at door knobs a few feet away from them that looked over at Ren’s comment. Without the humiliation parts involved, Hux didn’t care that people knew he was fucking Ren, feeling more pride than anything. He had already mentioned liking the idea of hanging a sex swing from it. “That would be fun. I’d like to learn how it feels to have my whole body sway and move as you fuck into me,” Hux responded, keeping his voice lower than Ren’s so the man probably didn’t hear. Probably.  
________________________________________

Kylo smirked at Hux for saying that in a public space with people around them. It was said quietly, but still. He held onto the hook and they moved down the aisle for the screws that they’d need for it. There were too many puns just begging to be said out loud and when Hux found the type of screw they needed first Kylo couldn’t help but say, “You always know how to find a good screw.” Hux just looked at him incredulously and Kylo tried not to grin. “I thought I nailed that joke.”  
________________________________________

The first pun, Hux just looked at Ren with a look questioning if he really just said that. After the second one he couldn’t help saying, “You’re horrible.” There was no bite behind it and Ren laughed, pulling him into a one armed hug before heading towards the front of the store. “Do you have a ladder? And tools to drill this into the wall- don’t you dare say that as a pun.” He assumed Ren had one in some closet somewhere, but he didn’t want to take any risks of getting back and having to wait because they didn’t think this through.  
________________________________________

Kylo laughed as Hux warned him off telling another pun. “Drilling you against the wall could be fun. But yeah, I’ve got a ladder, drill, and stud finder in the garage. Everything we need to hang this up and then drill you. Are we good, or do I need the hammer the point home?” Hux groaned and punched Kylo in the arm as they walked up to the check out line, making Kylo laugh again. With their purchases bagged, they headed out to the car and started the drive back to his place.

Before heading into the house, Kylo grabbed the tools he’d need to install it from the garage and handed off a step stool to Hux. He did have an actual ladder, but the ceilings weren’t that tall. They set things down in the dining area and instead of going towards the bedroom, Kylo went into the kitchen. “I need food before we start. Are you good with just sandwiches?”  
________________________________________

"Sandwiches are good." He was hungry, with it now being mid afternoon and he hasn't eaten since his tiny breakfast that morning. A sandwich would hold him over till dinner.

With sandwiches made and consumed, they headed into the bedroom where Ren changed into more casual clothes for the project. First Ren needed to find a beam he could attach it to so Hux held the pencil and ruler as Ren climbed on the step ladder with the stud finder in hand. As he lifted his hands up to the ceiling, his shirt was pulled up revealing a few inches of skin. Hux had seen him nude countless times, but that slither of skin was still erotic and he found himself staring at his defined abs and line of hair sticking out above his jeans. Since Ren wasn't doing anything serious yet, Hux let himself reach out and brush his thumb over the exposed skin, running from hip bone to happy trail.  
________________________________________

Looking up and focused on the stud finder, Hux’s touch caught him off guard and his stomach muscles automatically clenched and then relaxed at Hux’s touch. He looked down and raised an eyebrow at Hux’s who looked back at him with a small smirk. Kylo huffed and said, “Don’t try anything funny.” Turning his attention back to the ceiling, he let out a slow breath as Hux rested his hand fully on his hip and rubbed his thumb over his scar.

When Kylo found the beam he lowered his arms and traded Hux the pencil and ruler for the stud finder, and after marking the place it’d go on the ceiling, he traded Hux the ruler for the hook. With each of the screw locations marked, all that was left was screwing it in. The whole process only took about ten minutes and Kylo was excited to take advantage of it now that it was in. He stepped down from the ladder and put his hands on his hips with a proud grin. “There. All set to string you up and fuck you once your ass recovers.”  
________________________________________

Hux ran his thumb over the textured skin of Ren’s scar, pleased that Ren let him do this. While it happened a while ago, this was the kind of thing people held onto. "I won't," Hux promised, handing him the pencil and ruler. He wasn't going to bother him when he was doing measurements or using a power tool.

He smirked at Ren's comment, eager for that to happen. When they used it he wanted to do a full cleaning so Ren could eat his ass like the first time he tried anything like this. But the hook went in quickly, so quickly Hux was iffy on if it was safe. "Are you sure this will hold? How sturdy can the ceiling be?"  
________________________________________

Kylo looked from Hux back up to the hook. “The ceiling—not too sturdy. The beam beneath it however...” The hook was just big enough that Kylo could wrap his hand around it, so he stepped back onto the ladder and grabbed it, one hand wrapping over the other and picking his feet up off the ladder. The thin metal bit into his palm but it held steady as he let his full weight rest on it. His grip, however, was not steady but instead of dropping to the floor when he felt his hand slip, he swung his legs forward and wrapped them around Hux, resting some of his weight on him instead. “Sturdy,” he said grinning down at Hux who was trapped between his legs.  
________________________________________

Hux let out an undignified yelp as he was suddenly pulled forward by Ren's legs. He fell into his chest and out of instinct, grabbed onto his sides in attempts to catch himself and steady them both. Before he could think what was happening Ren's weight shifted to him and he wasn't prepared to try and catch him and they tumbled to the floor.

Ren managed to catch himself from falling completely on Hux and was laughing above him. It was a fairly painless fall, Hux landing on Rens legs wrapped around him and Ren catching himself with his arms so he didn't crush Hux. He was dazed, his first instinct to scold him but when he looked up to his smiling face he starting laughing as well.

"Get off me, you oaf," He teased, shoving at Ren's shoulder. Ren caught his wrist and pinned it above his head. He couldn't help the pang of arousal that ran through him at the action. "If this is what you plan on doing with a sex swing, I retract my offer," he laughed.  
________________________________________

Kylo’s heart jumped when he felt his grip on the hook slip and before he could do anything about it he was toppling down over Hux. Hux landed on his back, with Kylo falling forward over him, catching himself on his hands just in time. He laughed at Hux’s comment and reached for his other wrist, pinning that one above his head as well. “Nope, too late. It’s happening.” He slid his legs out from beneath Hux so that he was now kneeling over him, and he leaned down so he could catch Hux’s lips in a kiss. Hux lifted his head to meet him halfway though and their noses bumped together hard enough to make Kylo wince, before he laughed and tried again. It was slow and chaste, save for a little tongue at the end before he pulled back with a hum.

Warmth was filling his chest to an almost uncomfortable degree but it made him feel giddy at the same time. It was getting harder to will the feeling away. At least now that the hook was installed he had a good reason to want to keep Hux over for the night. He relinquished his hold on Hux’s wrists and sat back on his heels, looking down at him with a grin. “We’ll test it out tomorrow when you’re feeling up for it. In the meantime, do you want to grab a drink and sit outside?”  
________________________________________

"I'd like that," Hux smiled up at him. Ren got off him and they put away the tools before sitting out on the deck, drinks in hand, enjoying the nicer weather.

That night Hux dressed in his new suit and Ren took him out to a fancy restaurant where all the patrons were dressed in a similar fashion. The room was mood lit, and it felt awfully romantic, especially when they let their fingers dance over each other's hands. By the time they headed home Hux was pleasantly buzzed on expensive wine and stuffed full of food, having been determined to eat every bit given to him. While the bloating wasn't terribly uncomfortable, he didn't feel like having sex and he hoped Ren felt the same way. It made him realize he hadn't turned Ren down yet and while he was certain Ren would be fine if he did, there was still the tinge of fear that he was expected to put out due to the payment aspect of their arrangement.

“My ass is still sore. Could we wait to do things tomorrow?” Hux asked as Ren kissed his neck, unsure if Ren was trying to start something.  
________________________________________

Dinner had been fantastic, and not just because of the food. Hux looked regal in his suit and Kylo felt proud to have him by his side through the night. Once they were home, Kylo led them to the bedroom and kissed Hux slowly, sliding his hands down the front of his suit before undoing the coat button and holding his waist. He kissed down his jaw to his neck, enjoying the feeling of Hux beneath his hands and lips.

When Hux requested they skip doing anything tonight, Kylo paused in his kisses and nuzzled his nose along his jaw to just below his ear. Kylo hadn’t expected to do anything with Hux’s ass tonight, but it was a little disappointing he didn’t want to have sex at all. Kylo was feeling turned on and would’ve gladly gone down on him. But if Hux didn’t want to do anything tonight then they wouldn’t do anything. “Yes, that’s fine,” he murmured next to Hux’s ear. “We’ll wait.”

Even if nothing would come of it, he still wanted to undress Hux though so he took Hux’s earlobe between his lips for a moment and then stood straight to push his jacket off of his shoulders. Kylo laid it neatly on the bed and then started undoing the buttons on his shirt, letting his knuckles graze down the exposed skin once it was open. As he started undoing Hux’s belt he leaned in to kiss his lips again with slow, lazy movements and he sighed into it as he felt Hux’s hands come up to undo his own jacket. They kept going like that until they were in their underwear, and then Kylo stepped away to hang up their clothes properly.  
________________________________________

Ren’s answer had him relax, knowing that Ren was fine with them not fucking that night. He helped him hang up the clothes and climbed in bed, tangling their limbs together and enjoying each other’s warmth and company.  
________________________________________

After getting ready to sleep, they laid down in bed facing each other and talking about potential scenarios they could use the hook for, Kylo mentioning he was excited to fuck him in front of a mirror so Hux could see how gorgeous he was when he was getting fucked. It would be a nice way to end the weekend before having to go back to work the next day.


	23. Breaking Habits

The next morning Hux woke before Ren, turning to see his back to him. Light was shining in the window with the sun a decent place in the sky, signaling it was late enough to get up. Hux rolled over and wrapped an arm around Ren’s side, curling his legs to fit against him, amazed he was still so warm. He kissed the back of his neck, burying his nose in Ren’s hair, taking in the scent of his shampoo. When Ren stirred, Hux rested his chin on his shoulder. “Morning,” He said, still feeling relaxed and content from last night.  
________________________________________

Kylo fell asleep easily enough, but it ended up being a restless sleep. He woke up a couple times, tossing and turning to get comfortable enough to stay asleep. He was vaguely aware of dreams that left him feeling like he was missing something, and if he didn’t find it then things would fall apart, but he could never remember the actual subjects of the dreams.

He’d eventually fallen asleep and stayed asleep though, as the next thing he was aware of was Hux wrapping himself around his back, placing a kiss on his neck. Kylo opened bleary eyes and turned his head to try and see Hux’s face, but they were too close so he just rested it back on the pillow. “Morning, baby,” he murmured back as he brought his hand to rest over Hux’s and thread their fingers together, keeping Hux’s arm around his chest. It was strange to feel someone spooning him but it was a good feeling. Closing his eyes again, he felt the pull to fall back asleep.  
________________________________________

Spooning him had Hux’s crotch pressed against Ren’s ass, a position he hadn’t found himself in before. He let himself think what it would be like to sink his cock into his ass, a situation Ren wasn’t comfortable with, so he kept himself still, not giving away what was on his mind. “Are you hungry?” Hux asked, teeth lightly grazing over Ren’s skin. He would think eating a big meal before going to bed wouldn’t have him starving in the morning but it had the opposite effect.  
________________________________________

Hux’s question pulled Kylo back from almost falling asleep again and he grunted as he forced his eyes open. “Yeah, I could eat,” he said, his voice gravely with sleep. Letting go of Hux’s hand, Kylo rolled over to face Hux and gave a small grin at the mess his hair was in from falling asleep with product in it. Leaning up on his elbow he pressed his lips to Hux’s and pushed him onto his back as he got up on all fours above him. It was less to start something and more an excuse to be on him, so he kept it short and then crawled over Hux to get off the opposite side of the bed.

________________________________________

While hungry, Hux was still sleepy and flopped onto his back when Ren rolled him. Ren kissing him dampened his need to get out of bed but Ren was rolling on his other side and exiting the bed. Hux sighed and untangled himself from the remaining covers Ren didn’t pull off.  
________________________________________

After throwing on a tshirt and a pair of sweats—Hux getting up and stealing one of his tshirts again—they went out into the kitchen where Kylo started going through the fridge to find something good. He didn’t feel like doing anything elaborate so they decided bacon, eggs, and toast was a good start. Hux made coffee while Kylo prepped the food, and the scent had him feeling more awake already.

________________________________________

Hux felt groggy leaning against the counter waiting for the coffee to be made. The food Ren was cooking smelled heavenly and after that he could shower and would feel alive again. “Is there anything you want to do today?” Hux asked, the question turning into a yawn at the end.  
________________________________________

“Test out the hook,” Kylo answered immediately. “If you’re feeling up to it, I’d like to be a bit rough with you.” There’d been a lot of softness between them recently and while it felt good in the moment, it always ended with Kylo feeling like it shouldn’t have happened. He knew Hux liked when he got rough with him, so he didn’t think it would be a problem to go back to that. With the bacon in the oven and the eggs on the stove, Kylo took a moment to grab himself a cup of coffee, pouring one out for Hux as well.  
________________________________________

They both wanted to test the hook and Hux was pleased Ren wanted to do something rough with it. “You know I like it when you’re rough with me,” Hux smirked, taking the coffee mug from Ren. “Anything particular in mind?”  
________________________________________

“Fuck you hard, pull you around a bit, spank you when your arms are bound. Maybe we can start with a blowjob so that you’re breathless by the time I string you up.” Kylo pushed the eggs around on the pan, scrambling them, and added in some cheese, salt, and pepper. “Do you want something specific to happen?”  
________________________________________

Hux hummed at Ren’s description of the day, it sounding like a perfect plan. “Nothing particular, other than being suspended to some extent.” He knew Ren didn’t have the qualifications to do any serious rigging but he would be more than happy dangling from his wrists in the cuffs attached to the hook with a chain. He could be mostly standing like he was in the club, and Ren could lift his legs with his hands or over his shoulders, even around his waist.

They ate breakfast then Hux relieved himself before stepping into the shower in the master bath. He should probably do an enema, but he was feeling lazy today and Ren could live without the option to rim him. He cleaned as thoroughly as he could, Ren walking into the bathroom and catching Hux while he had a finger up his ass.  
________________________________________

Kylo cleaned up the dishes from breakfast while Hux went back to the bedroom. When he heard the shower turn on, he finished up as quickly as he could, wanting to join Hux. After a few more minutes he was done and went into the bathroom, dropping his sweats and shirt on the floor before turning towards the shower and seeing Hux with his hand between his ass.

Kylo smirked as he slid the glass door open and stepped inside with him. “Cute,” he said as he shifted them so that he could stand under the spray of water. “You know, I haven’t had you finger yourself for me yet. Maybe I should have you turn around and brace yourself against the wall so I can watch you prep yourself.” It was a fun idea, but it’d work better in the bedroom where they actually had lube. A little bit of soap in your ass was fine, but it wasn’t made to be in there.  
________________________________________

The shower was big enough he didn’t need to move to let Ren in. He did stand up straight and pull his hand back, feeling like he was caught in a compromising position. “I can if you’d like.” It was easier on his wrist if Ren did it, but if Ren wanted to watch him, he’d put on a show for him. He picked up the soap again, getting his hand slippery.  
________________________________________

Kylo smirked at Hux’s reply as he tipped his head back to wet his hair. “Not yet, but I’d like to see that.” They finished washing themselves without more than a few lingering touches, and then dried off before going through their individual morning routines. It was all very domestic, Kylo thought as he stood their brushing his teeth in front of one sink, while Hux was at the other, trying to tame his hair into some semblance of a style.

Being excited to get started, Kylo didn’t feel like getting dressed yet and when he was done at the sink, he came up behind Hux and rested his hands on his hips as he pressed up against his back and leaned down to kiss his neck. “Do you want more time to rest, or do you want to get started?” he asked, meeting Hux’s eyes in the mirror as he kissed his neck again.  
________________________________________

By now Hux was eager to get started, wanting Ren to manhandle him again. “I’m ready,” he said before turning, Ren’s hands sliding over his sides as his body turned to face him. Hux kissed him, pressing his tongue over his bottom lip wanting access to his mouth now that their morning breath was gone. Ren’s lips parted and his arms wrapped around Hux’s back as his own hands came up to rest against Ren’s chest. Ren pulled back first, ushering him into the bedroom.  
________________________________________

Kylo hummed as he broke the kiss and smirked before grabbing Hux’s upper arm and pulling him into the bedroom. As they approached the bed, Kylo pushed Hux so he was in front of him and then slapped his ass. “Grab the lube and then get on the bed. You’re going to prep yourself for me.” Kylo sat on the end of the bed with one leg folded in front of him while the other stayed on the floor, watching as Hux took a new bottle of lube out of the bedside drawer and got on the bed. “On your back. I want to watch your face,” he instructed.  
________________________________________

Hux climbed onto the bed, bottle in hand. He propped up a few pillows before laying back on them giving him an optimal position to reach himself. He spread his legs and saw Ren’s eyes dip between him. He warmed the lube on his fingers before reaching between his legs and brushing a slick finger over his hole, rubbing in light circles. His other hand came down and cupped his dick and balls, pulling them off to the side while gently kneading him as his finger toyed over his rim. Ren’s eyes were glued to what his finger was doing. He couldn’t see it himself, but he would put on a show.

He slipped the finger in, making a display of pushing it in and out slowly. He rotated it, lightly stretching himself until he slipped a second finger in. With him doing it himself he could toy at his prostate as much as he wanted, brushing against it on each slow thrust. Soon his skin felt warm and eyelashes fluttered as he relaxed against the pillows, sprawled out and unashamed as he fingered himself open. His cock had filled out which he gently rubbed over with his other hand, more focused on opening himself so Ren could fuck him later.  
________________________________________

As Kylo watched he thought that he should have asked for this sooner, if nothing else so that he could get an idea for what Hux liked. He paid attention to how he rotated his wrist as he pushed his fingers in and could somewhat tell when he would curl them inside of himself by the way the back of his hand shifted. It amused him how Hux had arranged himself and it made Kylo think of a spoiled pet. When Hux sighed at his own touch, Kylo smiled.

“You really love being on display,” he commented from where he was still sitting at the end of the bed. “Legs wide open showing me everything you have. Spread your fingers for me.” He waited for Hux to follow the instruction, giving an appreciative hum as Hux parted his fingers and stretched his hole further. Looking back up to Hux’s face, he said, “I’m going to put a plug in you so that you’ll stay nice and loose while we get you strung up. Once you’re stuffed you’re going to use your mouth to get me hard.”  
________________________________________

Hux bit his lip at Ren’s comment about him enjoying being on display. It was true and he wouldn’t deny it, especially if it was Ren’s hungry gaze that made him feel like the hottest thing. He followed Ren’s instructions, all while pleasuring himself, wanting to do it as much as he could. If Ren was tying him up, he wasn’t sure how much he’d be touched during the process. “Watching me not doing it for you?” Hux smirked at him, poking fun at Ren’s comment. He did want to suck Ren down while strung up and stretched open with a plug.  
________________________________________

Kylo laughed and reached over to smack his hand against Hux’s shin. “Brat,” he said. Getting off the bed, Kylo went into the closet and opened the drawer of toys to find a plug. He chose a medium sized one that would keep Hux open without being uncomfortable while he blew him. Picking up the cuffs and a chain to connect them, he went back out to the bedroom and got on the bed, crawling forward to sit between Hux’s spread legs.

He picked up the discarded bottle of lube and slicked his own fingers. “Let’s see how well you did,” he said as he put his other hand under one of Hux’s knees and pushed it further towards his chest. Hux removed his fingers, allowing Kylo access. He pushed one finger in to start and when it slid in easily, he pulled back and added a second. “Hmm, good boy,” he praised as he pushed his fingers in and out of Hux’s hole. Hux sucked in a breath as Kylo stretched his fingers inside of him, opening him up further before pulling them out completely so that he could slick up the plug.  
________________________________________

When Ren left the room Hux took the opportunity to give his cock a few strokes, shivering at the sensation. He had his hand back where it was supposed to be before Ren returned with a plug and the cuffs, excitement building in Hux at the sight of them. He was soon bent in half with Ren’s fingers up his ass, lightly moaning at the sensation of his fingers being shoved inside of him.

They didn’t stay long and were replaced by the slippery blunt end of the plug slowly pressing into him. Hux wrapped his arms under his knees, keeping his legs out of the way as Ren rotated and twisted the plug as it slowly sunk into him. It fit but had a different sensation then his fingers, making him feel much fuller and pushing the breath out of him as it slipped into place. Ren pushed on and tapped the base of the plug a few times before retracting his fingers.  
________________________________________

Hux’s reactions to being touched by him and then filled had Kylo eager to move forward. He wanted to see that blush deepen and to make him truly breathless. “You always look so pretty when you’ve got your ass stuffed,” he said as he guided Hux to lower his legs and then sit up so that he could attach the wrist cuffs. Once they were secured Kylo attached the chain between them. The chain was almost a foot and a half long though so it didn’t do much to actually keep his wrists together.

Kylo reached up his hands to cup Hux’s face, leaning in to catch his lips in a hungry kiss, pressing his tongue against Hux’s and moaning into it as they moved. He pulled away and then got off the bed, standing a few feet away from it and looking over at Hux still on the bed. He snapped his fingers as he pointed at the floor in front of him. “Come.”  
________________________________________

His stomach tightened at Ren commanding him to come sit on the floor like a dog. It sent a wave of arousal and shame through him. He crawled to the front of the bed before standing then thinking he should probably crawl. Ren wasn’t far away so he took the one step it took to get to him and knelt. The chains clanked against each other and the floor, the metal cold against his leg. It did weigh his arms down some but didn’t do much for restraining. He assumed the long length was so Ren could hang it onto the hook later. He looked up at Ren and his cock hanging inches from Hux’s face.  
________________________________________

Kylo wrapped his hand around his cock and started to slowly stroke it as Hux came to kneel on the floor in front of him. Kylo moved his foot so that he was standing on the chain between Hux’s wrists, and said, “Open your mouth, kitten. I’m going to fuck it.” Hux’s cheeks were red now and Kylo smirked as he opened his mouth. He threaded his fingers into Hux’s hair with one hand and guided his cock to his mouth with the other, just dragging the head across his lips a few times before pushing in.

He started slow, letting Hux suck on it and lave his tongue against his cock as it quickly hardened. When he was hard, he thrust in far enough to hit the back of Hux’s throat, catching him off guard and drawing a gargled noise from him. Kylo pulled all the way out of his mouth and then guided it right back in to do the same thing. Pulling out the second time had a string of spittle following and it dropped from his cock to hit Hux’s chin. Hux closed his mouth for a moment to swallow and then opened for Kylo again. When he pushed in this time, he stayed in and started up fast but shallow thrusting.  
________________________________________

Hux’s head turned downwards when Ren stepped on the chain, the restraint of it sending a wave of arousal through him. He looked up at Ren’s words, instantly opening his mouth. He let out a low noise when Ren gripped his hair, feeling his cock pulse as he moved him and rubbed his cock over his face before pushing into his mouth.

Hux savored the feeling and taste of Ren’s cock, loving that they had the time and space to fuck after taking a shower. When Ren shoved in Hux gagged, letting out a startled noise as his body stiffened and he pulled back. Ren did it again and by the time Ren went back into his mouth to fuck it, Hux felt light headed.  
________________________________________

Kylo bit his lower lip as he groaned from the hot pleasure spreading through him as he fucked into Hux’s mouth. He couldn’t get too into it though because he needed to fuck his ass in a moment, but he still wanted to take what he could from this. Hux was looking up at him as he thrust, and Kylo huffed in amusement.

“Pretty with your ass stuffed, and pretty with your mouth stuffed too.” He pulled out of Hux’s mouth and pushed it against his face, rubbing the shaft over his cheek. “How did I manage to find such a pretty slut?”  
________________________________________

Hux hummed letting the praise sink in. He huffed, catching his breath as Ren rubbed his wet cock on his face. He pulled lightly on the chain Ren still had his weight on, reveling in the feeling of being unable to pull his arms back. “You didn’t. I literally walked into your office,” Hux said, a smirk playing on the corner of his mouth. It was a smart ass comment and he knew it, wanting to urge Ren on to be rough with him.  
________________________________________

It took all of Kylo’s willpower to not laugh and drop the scene. It was true. He didn’t really find Hux—not even on a technicality as he wasn’t the one to hire him. Hux had just walked in and Kylo decided he wanted to sleep with him. Wanting to punish Hux for getting cheeky right now though, he took his dick off Hux’s face, let go of his hair, and then brought the back of his hand down across Hux’s cheek. The hit was light, but it was enough to turn Hux’s face to the side. “Act like a brat, and I’ll treat you like one.” Kylo grabbed his hair again to turn his face back towards him and then slid his cock back into his open mouth.  
________________________________________

As Ren’s hand came across Hux’s face, he flinched and shut his eyes as his head was forced to the side. It stung lightly but the motion had his whole body feeling it like it had been struck. Memory of his father backhanding him flashed through his mind as the same feeling of panic he had that night flooded him. He flinched again when Ren’s hand pulled on his hair, not fully aware of what was happening until Ren had shoved his cock back into his mouth.

He pulled away and pulled on the chain, the feeling of panic rising when he couldn’t get his hands back to push Ren off as he shoved his cock into the back of his mouth causing him to gag and face to contort in pain. Ren must have let go of his head as he suddenly pushed off of him and fell back on his feet, the plug unpleasantly jostling inside of him as he fell on his ass. He coughed and turned his head down, realizing he was trembling as he choked out, “Black.”  
________________________________________

As soon as he’d pushed into Hux’s mouth, Hux jerked and pulled against the chain under Kylo’s foot. When his face contorted and he gagged on his cock, Kylo could immediately tell that something was off. He pulled out and stepped off of the chain, about to ask if he was alright when Hux said the safeword.

Kylo’s chest tightened as panicked concern rose up in him, and he knelt down in front of Hux, reaching out to rest his hand on his shoulder while the other came up to stroke back his hair. He didn’t think he’d hit that hard, but it must’ve been too much for Hux to call everything to a halt. Hux’s eyes stayed downcast and he was shaking. “I’m sorry,” Kylo said stroking his hand around Hux’s head to the back of his neck. “I shouldn’t have hit you.”  
________________________________________

He felt cold and his eyes stung and threatened to well with tears. He swallowed, trying to contain himself. This wasn’t okay; he wasn’t supposed to react like this. It had been years since that had happened, it wasn’t even that traumatic in the grand scheme of things, but at the time it had felt like his world was ending.

He flinched when a hand touched him, but stilled after realizing Ren had stopped the scene and was gently brushing his hair back. It wasn’t Ren’s fault, Hux had told him he was allowed to hit him, making his freak out seem even worse. “It’s not your fault,” Hux managed to get out, throat feeling tight, still refusing to look at him, worried he’d do something stupid like start crying. It was one thing to have tears in your eyes because you were gagging on a cock and another to sob because of daddy issues from years ago.  
________________________________________

Hux’s comment left Kylo feeling confused but he didn’t try to push for an answer. He could ask later when Hux was calm, but for now his voice was thick and he still wasn’t looking at him. Kylo turned his attention to the wrist cuffs, unbuckling them and tossing them to the side. “Do you want to move to the bed?” he asked quietly.

His heart was pounding in his chest and the worry felt overwhelming. He’d never seen Hux like this and wasn’t completely sure what to do about it, but his instinct was to treat it like coming down from an intense scene. Hux nodded and Kylo helped him to his feet as the moved onto the bed. “Do you want me to take the plug out?”  
________________________________________

Hux let Ren help him up, still not looking at him. He wanted the plug out but his body was tense and the fact he wouldn’t be able to get it out easily now made him panic even more. “I don’t think I can get it out right now.” Hux followed Ren onto the bed, who kept his hand on his back as he laid down against the pillows and pulled Hux against his chest. Hux sighed, his breathing unsteady as he closed his eyes and tried to relax with his hands balled up against Ren’s chest. With Ren’s arms around him and his warmth against his body he began to feel safe again.

Ren held him in silence, slowly stroking his hair until his breathing evened out and his eyes weren’t threatening to spill. His throat still felt tight but he owed Ren an explanation. “I thought of my father. The time that he hit me,” Hux said, hoping Ren would understand.  
________________________________________

Kylo tightened his arms around Hux, holding him closer when he spoke up and explained what happened. He could empathize easily as he had his own open wounds from past abuse. “I’m sorry,” he said. Sadness and anger twisted in his chest that Hux had experienced that and that it was still affecting him so strongly. He didn’t want anything to happen to Hux, wanting to be there to protect him from any harm, and it frustrated him that he couldn’t protect him from this. “You’re safe here.” He closed his eyes, a deep frown across his face as he tipped his head down to press his face into Hux’s hair. Loosening his hold, he started stroking his hand along Hux’s back.  
________________________________________

“It’s not your fault,” Hux said again, burrowing his face against Ren’s chest, feeling more relaxed with every moment that pass where Ren held him and assured him it was okay. “I told you that you could hit me, I didn’t know I would respond like that.” He pulled back enough that he could look Ren in the face. His forehead had light creases on it and his eyes were sad. He looked worried and Hux felt a mix of emotions, feeling bad for worrying him but also content that Ren worried about him. Ren’s hand moved up to his face, brushing his thumb over his cheek as he laid with his head against the pillow and hair fanned out.  
________________________________________

“It doesn’t matter if it wasn’t my fault. I’m still sorry that you went through something like that. You didn’t deserve it.” Brushing his finger up Hux’s cheek bone, he took in his features. His eyes looked wet and his cheeks were blotchy red. He looked fragile in that moment and it made Kylo ache.

The intensity of the emotions that he felt for Hux scared Kylo a little. Even if he’d never dealt with a situation like this, he’d had plenty of times where his partner at the time had experienced something heart wrenching or intense while they had been together. In those times he’d felt pity for them more than anything else.

This surge of protectiveness and the need to comfort him was foreign and dangerous. There were only so many ways that he could tell himself he didn’t have feelings for Hux and he was at that limit. What he felt for Hux bypassed anything he’d ever felt for anyone. His abusive ex included.

He needed to do something about it, but he couldn’t yet. Not while Hux needed him.

And that was another terrifying thought, that Hux needed him in any capacity. He couldn’t think about this now though and he tried to push as much of it as he could from his mind as he brushed his hand down from Hux’s face to gently cup his neck.  
________________________________________

Hux let his eyes fall shut, afraid he might break for a different reason if he kept looking at the way Ren worried about him. He relaxed, focusing on his breathing and Ren’s hand petting at his neck then shoulder. After few minutes he felt he was collected enough to get the plug out. “Can you try and pull the plug out?” he asked, opening his eyes. He thought it would be easier if Ren did it, instead of him grappling between his legs and making things worse.

Ren kissed him on the forehead before sitting up. Hux rolled onto his stomach, wrapping his arms around a pillow as he spread his legs and Ren settled between him. Ren’s touch was gentle and he pet down his ass and top of his legs before dipping his hand between cheeks. He grabbed ahold of the base of the plug and lightly pulled. Hux focused on trying to relax, which was difficult when he just wanted the damn thing out.  
________________________________________

Kylo could still see the tension in Hux’s body as he rolled onto his front. His shoulders were tense and when he stroked his hand over his ass and thigh, he could feel the tension there as well. When he pulled gently on the plug, it didn’t give right away so he stopped pulling and pet along Hux’s hip again. “You’re safe right now,” Kylo said again. “Take a deep breath in and when you release it, try to let go of the tension.”

He watched as Hux’s back rose with his breath and when he started to exhale, Kylo pulled on the plug again. There was resistance, but he was able to pull it out as Hux consciously relaxed the muscles there. With it out, Kylo set it on the nightstand and then pulled Hux to his chest and shifted so that Hux’s head was tucked under his chin. “Do you need anything?” he asked as he held Hux’s waist.  
________________________________________

Hux signed in relief when the plug slipped out. It was uncomfortable coming out but he was glad it was gone. Ren laid beside him again, thumb stroking over his side. Even though he knew he was safe, he felt naked and exposed. “Pants.”

Ren chuckled at the request before getting off the bed. Hux followed him up, putting on a pair of briefs and one of Ren’s shirts that was a comfort in itself. Ren handed him the pair of sweatpants that had been deemed his from wearing them so many times. Ren put on another pair of sweatpants but remained shirtless as they climbed back in bed, under the covers.

Hux wanted to be close to him and laid half on top of him, resting his cheek against his shoulder and throwing a leg over him. He felt more content covered but still able to be close and feel Ren’s warmth.

“Have you ever had anything like that happen?” Hux asked after a few moments of silence.  
________________________________________

They resettled with Kylo on his back and Hux tucked up against his side. The request for clothes was an understandable one, but he was a little remiss that he couldn’t stroke over his skin now. Still, he rubbed his hand over Hux’s back over the shirt as they rested.

Kylo was about to answer that he’d never dealt with past trauma coming up during sex, but then realized that he had—only the roles were reversed and he had been the one in Hux’s position.

He wasn’t comfortable sharing that information though so instead he answered, “I’ve never had something exactly like this happen, but I’ve had a few experiences with scenes becoming too overwhelming and the safeword being used. If you’re worried about me judging you, then don’t. Your reaction was understandable and justified.”  
________________________________________

Hux smiled lightly against Ren’s skin, needing the reassurance. Hux wanted to ask what happened but had learned when Ren didn’t volunteer the information; he didn’t want to give it. And besides, Hux really didn’t want to hear about Ren’s past sex acts right now.

He yawned; stretching over Ren, feeling more relaxed. They laid there, Hux feeling the rise and fall of Ren’s chest until he felt like himself again and was bored. He didn’t feel like continuing what they started, so the hook would have to wait until next weekend. Instead they got up and lounged about the house, Hux sprawling out on the couch with Ren. There was a bit of worry under his skin that Ren would ask him to go home, something Hux wasn’t ready to do yet.  
________________________________________

With sex no longer on the table, he didn’t have a good reason to keep Hux here with him, and now that he was finally acknowledging that he had more interest in Hux than just sex, he felt more anxious than ever about spending down time like this with him. They sat on the couch for a while browsing through random channels on tv and as much as he wanted to enjoy it, the words ‘too close, too close’ were playing on loop in his mind and gradually getting louder.

Unable to focus on the tv and the increasing awareness of every place their bodies were touching eventually became too much. It was just after noon but now that Hux was feeling more relaxed and safe again it was time for Kylo to let go of him. He waited until the episode Hux was watching had finished before saying, “Since I don’t have anything else planned today, we can be finished for the weekend.”  
________________________________________

Hux's stomach dropped when Ren said it was time for him to leave. It was still early and Hux couldn't help but think it was his fault for freaking out during sex that made him lose interest in him for the day. He wanted to protest but he was an adult. One that wasn't dating this person and shouldn't be relying on him for emotional support.

"Okay," Hux forced out, trying to not sound like he was being kicked out and rejected. He was foolish for thinking this would be something he could do without getting attached.

Ren asked him if he needed anything before he went, and while he really wanted to curl up in Ren's lap and be told Ren will miss him and see him tomorrow, he told him no then went to the bedroom to change. He had driven himself over so there was no need to delay. The sinking feeling would begin to leave the sooner he got out of Ren’s house.  
________________________________________

Kylo didn’t miss the dejection in Hux’s voice, and his gut reaction was to take it back and hold him, but that thought only solidified his resolve that he needed to get some distance. He did kiss him before he left though, promising that they’d pick up where they left off next weekend. Once Hux was out the door, Kylo moved to the living room and watched with his hands in his pockets as he drove away.

As soon as he was out of sight there was a heaviness that settled in Kylo’s chest and he growled in frustration as he walked downstairs to get himself a drink. He’d gotten way too attached to Hux and was too used to having him around every weekend along with several interludes during the week.

He poured himself a brandy thinking about how he didn’t date. It wasn’t a good fit for him and couldn’t end well. He’d had a couple of non-serious relationships growing up and then for the last half of his twenties he’d been with Damien. He’d been so head over heels in love that it bordered on obsession—something that was never involved in a healthy relationship. It made him blind to the abuse and by the time he’d realized it, he’d come away with damage that still hadn’t been repaired.

Was he getting into the same thing with Hux? Hux was nothing like Damien and there were no signs of him wanting to control Kylo or hurt him in any way, but Kylo didn’t trust himself to be able to see that in someone anymore. He wasn’t obsessed, but he did spend a lot of time thinking about Hux and planning their next scene. He missed him when he wasn’t around and if the one fight they had was anything to go off of, he didn’t do well when they were apart without any plans to see each other again. If he’d fought like that with any of his other sugar babies, the whole thing would’ve been called off altogether, but instead he’d crawled back to Hux with an apology.

He’d planned on sipping this drink but the stream of thoughts was too much and he downed it like a shot before pouring himself another glass. Hux was becoming a crutch and Kylo couldn’t risk becoming reliant on him. He didn’t need a relationship, and he didn’t want one. He needed to find a way to cut whatever vulnerability was in him so that he could go back to being who he was before all of this started. Setting the glass down on the counter he rested his elbows on the bar and put his head in his hands. All of this was a mess that he didn’t know how to extract himself from.  
________________________________________

When Hux closed the door of his car he sighed, the sensation of Ren’s lips lingering on his. He was in too deep. Originally he thought he could distance himself but no, it had gone beyond that. On the drive home he tried to come up with the best way of asking Ren if he felt more towards him than just a piece of ass. There was no way he could phrase it so if Ren decided Hux was just a piece of ass, that Hux's feelings could be hidden and possibly Ren making choose to end it because Hux was too attached, just like that other sugar baby. He would have to decide if it was worth the risk.

When his phone chimed to tell him he revived a PayPal payment, his stomach dropped, and he didn't bother opening it. He knew he had to say something. Continuing like this was becoming unbearable and if Ren didn't want more of a relationship, then Hux couldn't continue this.

Monday morning was disheartening. Ren greeted him happily when he entered his office but there were no touches and the exchange remained professional. He tried to tell himself Ren wasn't rejecting him, but rather not needing to be on him daily.

Tuesday he got an unexpected call for a job interview. It was one of the places he had applied while him and Ren were fighting. While he wasn't sure if he wanted to leave First Order, he wasn't going to miss the opportunity in case he got it and it was a step up.

Wednesday felt more normal when Ren did kiss him. It was soft and lingered as Ren’s hands gently held his face. Ren looked worried about something with how he stared at him afterwards before dismissing him. The week had felt weird with the mixture of signals and events but Saturday would come and things would go back to normal.  
________________________________________

Kylo was distracted for most of the week and he was glad that work had settled into something more relaxed now that the Ryloth deal was cinched. If he’d had to deal with the realization of his feelings towards Hux and the stress of losing that much potential revenue, he would’ve broken down. As it was though, he was close.

He decided that he couldn’t keep all of this in his own head and he needed to talk to someone, and Unamo was the obvious choice. She’d been by his side for the years he’d been with Damien and would have as much if not more insight into his current situation. They planned to meet for lunch on Wednesday, and as he drove to the restaurant he couldn’t stop the nervous tension of it all from building in his chest.

When he arrived, just seeing her was like a breath of fresh air and dredged up years worth of nostalgia. The feeling was definitely a direct result of his current vulnerability and wanting to be reassured and guided. Suddenly he wished that they were meeting in a different setting for a very different reason. They kissed on the cheek before being led to their table and she didn’t waste time with pleasantries.

“You look tense,” she commented once the server left to get their drinks.

Kylo clenched his jaw and then sighed, pushing a hand through his hair. “I am.”

A small smirk pulled at her mouth as she said, “I’m assuming you didn’t just invite me to lunch because you missed me.”

Kylo huffed a laugh as he dropped his hands to his lap. “In a way, that’s exactly why though.” She raised an eyebrow at him and memories of other times he’d seen that look on her surfaced and with those memories came the ghost of emotions from their old sessions. Bliss, contentment, and a sense of self. He’d always known who he was with her.

“I need…” He needed her advice on what he was supposed to do about Hux, but asking for help felt pathetic. He was an adult, a leader, the fucking CEO of a multimillion dollar company. He should know how to handle something as simple as a sugar baby he’d started to like a little too much.

Unamo looked at him curiously waiting for him to continue, and he thought that if he could regain that feeling of self possession he’d felt with her after a session, then he could be more rational about Hux. He already knew the logical option. End it. But his emotions were in the way and weren’t allowing him to move forward with that. If he had a scene with her maybe he could step back and do what needed to be done.

“I want to have another session with you,” he said with a resolve that belayed his rapidly beating heart. That wasn’t what he thought he was going to say but now that he’d said it, he knew he wanted it.

Her eyes widened in obvious surprise before her expression shifted to one of confusion. This wasn’t where she thought this would go either. “With Hux?”

Kylo felt his cheeks heat up with a shred of shame as he shook his head.

Unamo frowned and pressed, “Are you sure? I know I brought this up the last time we got lunch, but you were set on not doing anything while you were with Hux. Did something happen?”

They both sat up a little straighter when the server came back with their drinks and then took their food orders. Once they left again Kylo passed his hand over his face. “Maybe. Not yet but… I’m not sure how much longer I’m going to keep him.”

Her frown shifted to something softer that made him a little uncomfortable. “Oh, Kylo. I’m sorry that it’s not working out. I know you really like him.”

The tone of her voice and being called out like that made him feel defensive, with a spark of frustration bursting in his chest. 

“That’s exactly the problem,” he said emphatically. “I like him. I like him too much and I keep thinking about what it would be like to have more, but he’s too young and I… I don’t do relationships.” He sighed heavily and leaned on the table resting his head in his hands. “It’s such a mess,” he muttered. 

Unamo’s hand reached out to touch his arm and he lifted his head to look at her, lowering his hand to the table when she shifted her hand to hold his. He held her gaze for a moment but then had to look away. 

“You shouldn’t let what happened back then ruin what you want now,” she said quietly. “I don’t know him well, but from what I’ve seen Hux really cares about you. Age doesn’t matter, and if you can move forward I think it would be good.”

Kylo looked at her again and it felt like something was constricting around his heart. Shaking his head slowly he said, “I can’t…”

Unamo sighed and brought her hand back to her lap. “If I could help you, would you accept it?”

Kylo frowned, not sure how she would try to help. “I… don’t know. Maybe.”

“I’m willing to do a session with you, but I won’t be used as a wedge between you and your emotions. I want to try to help you get past your… well, your past. With that condition, do you still want a session?”

It was hard to imagine how that could even be accomplished, but if she had a way then he was willing to try it. Worst case scenario he’d get what he originally asked for and have a normal session with her that left him feeling more confident about ending things with Hux. 

“Yes,” he said firmly. 

They couldn’t discuss specifics in a public setting, but they decided on Friday night. Kylo would’ve been prepared to take the rest of the day of off work and have the session now, but she needed some time to prepare.  
________________________________________

The rest of the week Hux had that unease lingering over him still. Ren was being distant, and the most professional he had been in a long time which made Hux feel that something was wrong, that he did something wrong. When he asked about it Ren said that it was just stress and that he was looking forwards to Saturday when they could use the hook.

The mention of it now had the opposite effect as it did last week. While the sex was good, what made it amazing was the gentle touches and closeness he felt with Ren that let him open up and feel comfortable. Ren had barely touched him since the kiss on Wednesday and it made him realize how much he enjoyed the casual caress of his hands on him.

As Friday came to a close, Hux’s anxiousness turned to excitement. Whatever was bothering Ren that week would be lost on the weekend and they could go back to their usual routine. He spent Friday night in with Phasma, each of them doing their own thing while Millicent enjoyed his lap. He caught himself glancing at his phone, his fingers itching to text Ren and ask how he was but that was too clingy. This week showed that Hux was being too clingy and if he wanted this to continue he would need to back off some. But did he want it to continue like that? It was becoming harder to deal with at this point.  
________________________________________

Friday’s approach had Kylo filled with an equal amount of nerves and excitement. He’d subbed for Unamo a couple of times after his break up, but overall it’d been years since he’d been submissive for someone else. He worried that going back into it might make him panic rather than bring him the solace that he used to find in it, but he wasn’t about to back out now.

His interactions with Hux that day were short and guilt ridden. He knew that he should say something to Hux about it, but it felt like it would lead to too many dangerous questions. Eventually he rationalized that Hux knew that he and Unamo were just friends, and besides, they wouldn't be having sex. It was just... intense therapy.

Even though they wouldn’t meet until later that evening, Kylo ended up leaving work early. He couldn’t focus on anything and he knew if he tried to it would be half-assed. Once he got home, he went straight for the shower, cleaning and grooming himself in preparation for that night before sitting around the house anxiously waiting for it to be time to leave. When it was finally time to go over there, he half considered calling James to drive for him because he was so nervous. He didn’t want to be around anyone else though so he got in his car and made the drive out to Unamo’s home.


	24. Unamo

“Everything alright?”

Hux startled at the closeness of Phasma’s voice behind the couch. “Don’t do that,” He frowned. Phasma had a way of walking quietly and appearing behind him.

“Not my fault you didn’t hear me because you were distracted looking at your phone. I’m surprised you’re not at daddy’s.”

“Don’t call him that.” Hux grimaced. It sounded awful on her tongue and he didn’t want to think of Ren as his sugar daddy right now.

“Daddy problems?” She asked, ignoring his request.

Hux sighed, debating between telling her or keeping it bottled up. “I like him,” he finally let out.

Phasma’s face dropped to one of surprise and worry. “Oh no,” she said as she walked around and sat down on the other side of the couch, one leg folded under so she could stay turned to him. “Explain. The last time I heard you say you ‘like’ someone was that boy you were head over heels for sophomore year.”

Hux was certain he had said he liked other people, but Phasma was comparing this Sean, where Hux’s relationship to him was like a crush. Sean was charming and charismatic; Hux had been infatuated even though he tried to not let it show. Phasma had been told the most out of everyone and got to deal with the fall out of Hux eventually being rejected after a few dates and lays. “It’s…worse than that,” Hux admitted. With Sean it had broken off before he really knew the guy well. He had liked what he knew but he knew Ren deeper than that.

He looked up at Phasma who gave him a worried look. “You sure it’s not the money blurring things?”

“I already thought of that. Everyone wants money but the more he gives me the worse I feel. I’ve fucked up because I want to be more than a prostitute to him.” Hux’s voice raised as he spoke, ending with a sigh and letting his head fall back against the couch. “He treats me like a boyfriend which is frustrating as hell because I can’t tell if it’s a part of the sugar daddy fantasy or if he likes me more than that.”

Phasma gave him a sympathetic look. “Have you talked to him about it?”

“No.” This was a bad idea discussing this. His throat tightened as he was reminded why he hadn’t said anything yet. “If I tell him and he doesn’t feel anything for me he’ll end it. He’s dumped past partners for it.” The longer he dragged this out, the worse it would be in the end if it went sour. But he wasn’t ready yet.

“He’s told you about past sugar babies?” she asked.

“I’ve asked. I’ve met some of his friends and they’ve dropped hints about me having Ren wrapped around my finger and sometimes it feels like he cares, and others it feels like it’s a conspiracy theory against me.” He knew it wasn’t a conspiracy theory, but Krennic could have been joking and Unamo could have just been trying to compliment him.

“It’s not fair on you to keep putting yourself through it if he’s just going to use you.”

“That was the original agreement,” Hux reminded. Things had been much more simple back then when it was just good sex and money.

“Things change,” Phasma countered.

She was right, the longer he drew this out the worse it would get. Maybe he could come up with a way to bring it up subtly and test the waters instead of outright announcing it, but that method was childish. If Ren only thought of him as a piece of ass, then Hux shouldn’t be doing this anymore.

________________________________________

As he pulled into Unamo’s driveway, Kylo’s heart felt like it was in his throat and his palms were sweating. He was being stupid about this. There was no reason to be this nervous. Taking a deep breath, he turned off the car and slipped the keys into his pocket as he walked up to her door and knocked. A few seconds later the door opened to reveal Unamo, and the sight of her calmed some of his nerves. She was wearing a black turtleneck with the sleeves pushed up her forearms and a pair of high-waisted black pants. It was an understated look but her hair pulled into a tight, high ponytail and dark eye makeup it made it look severe.

She welcomed him in and they went into the living room, him taking the couch while she sat in the armchair across from him. Her eyes narrowed as she looked him over and he tensed, waiting to hear her call him out on his nerves.

“Since it’s been a while we’re going to go over some of the ground rules and I want you to tell me what you want and where your limits are,” she said, and Kylo sighed, relieved that they didn’t have to talk about his feelings in that moment. She started going through the formalities of what was going to happen and confirmed what their safeword would be along with her giving him the rundown on what her limits would be during this. She would push him but not to the point that she became uncomfortable with it. Kylo was sure that wouldn’t be an issue as it never had been before.

“I have a plan for how I see this going,” Unamo said after laying out her rules, “but I want you to tell me what you want.”

Kylo nodded and then cleared his throat. “I want to be bound and hurt with a little humiliation. A whip, crop, wax, clamps, whatever you want. I’d like to avoid spanking though, and nothing with my hole. Gags and blindfolds are fine.”

“Do you plan on resisting at all or will you accept submission from the start?”

Kylo hesitated as he thought about his answer before saying, “I won’t physically resist. I’m not planning on mentally or verbally resisting, but I might instinctively do it anyways. If I do I want you to break through that.”

“I can do that,” she said with a short nod. “I normally try to keep any outside world situations out of a session, but like we discussed earlier this week I want to help with what you’re going through. Are you comfortable taking a sort of storyline approach to having this be about breaking you down to a base level where I can guide you to relax and accept things?”

Kylo swallowed thickly. She was more than likely going to bring up things he didn’t want to face, but he’d already said that he was willing to try. He told her that he was fine with that, and after she went through a few more questions, her lips pulled into a confident smirk.

“Are you ready to begin?” she asked, her voice taking on a huskier tone.

Kylo’s heart rate picked up again, but now there was excitement alongside the nerves. Going over all the details had given him more confidence in this and after taking a deep breath, he answered, “Yes.”

“Try again,” she said looking at him intently.

The urge to resist was there instantly but he ignored it and amended his answer. “Yes, ma’am.”

“Better,” she hummed. “We’re going to the basement.”

Unamo’s basement was used for storage more than for anything else. It had the layout to be a living area with a small bedroom and a half bath, but the whole thing was unfinished with a concrete floor and exposed wooden beams going across the ceiling. Once they reached the bottom of the stairs, Kylo could see there was a table that had been cleared off and now held a variety of items that Unamo had laid out for them to use. The first things that stood out to him were the bundles of rope and a flogger.

“Strip,” she commanded once they were by the table. He turned towards her, anticipation taking over his nerves as he started unbuttoning his shirt. As he pulled the bottom of the shirt from his pants and slipped it off his shoulders, he watched her face looking for any sign of approval or praise. After years of being the one in control he’d grown used to having his partner be impressed with his body and want to be on him. He wasn’t getting that now though. Her eyes dropped to look over his chest, but her face stayed neutral. When she looked up to meet his gaze, he instinctively looked away as he loosely folded his shirt and set it on the table. He didn’t stall in taking off his belt and pants, setting them neatly on top of his shirt before bending to take off his socks and then underwear.

When he was naked, Unamo stepped towards him and his skin warmed in anticipation of her touch, but she kept her hands behind her back. “You’ve grown since we last did this,” she said thoughtfully as her eyes trailed across his shoulders and chest. “And I’m sure you’ve grown away from my training as well. Let’s see how much you remember.” She walked around him until he couldn’t see her and then said, “Right face, route step three.”

Her voice in that tone and the words had heat starting to pool in his gut in a sort of pavlovian response. He was certain that he’d remember all of the commands. Even if he couldn’t list them off in his head, there was a muscle memory ingrained him in for them. Turning to the right, he took three steps forward and then stood with his feet shoulder width apart and his arms resting loosely at his sides. Standing like this, he was facing away from the table and couldn’t see what she was doing, but he heard the drag of rope sliding across itself as she presumably unwound one of the bundles.

A moment later she was in front of him with the rope and said, “Present.” A shiver went through him and he clenched his teeth to keep from saying anything as he lifted his arms to present his wrists to her. She began to make a standard cuff tie around them. Unamo remained silent as she finished off the tie and Kylo found himself getting anxious to hear her speak. He wanted her to talk down to him and to give him more than one word orders, but he knew goading or begging wouldn’t get him the results he wanted and would just end in punishment. Though maybe that was a good thing.

She took the long end of the remaining rope and tossed it up to get it to go over one of the beams, but it didn’t get far enough over and slipped back down to the floor. Kylo snorted and smirked. “Want some help with that?” he asked dryly.

Unamo shot him a warning look as she picked the rope back up and threw it over successfully this time. “Strike one,” she said sternly, though he could see a sparkle of amusement in her eyes. The end of the rope was pulled back somewhere behind him and Kylo was forced to raise his arms above his head until they were as far up as they could go without him having to stand on his toes. His heart was beating faster again at the feeling of being bound in any way. There was a shred of actual anxiety with it that made him want to pull and fight against the ropes, but he made himself take a deep breath and remind himself that this was Unamo and that he was ok.

Gloved fingers touched the small of his back and he jumped at the unexpected touch. The light touch turned to the full press of her palm just above his ass and she shushed him. “We’re going to work on trust tonight,” she said quietly. “It’s a hard thing to rebuild, and though you’ve made progress on your own, it’s time for someone to push you further.” The touch disappeared and he tried to look behind him, but his raised arm was in the way of actually seeing anything unless he moved his feet.

“Permission to speak, ma’am?” he asked.

“No.”

The answer was quick and firm, and Kylo huffed in frustration. He wanted to counter that he already trusted her so he didn’t see how this would help.

She touched his hip this time, the muscle twitching under the light touch as she walked around him and trailed her fingers across his skin. When she was in front of him he could see she held a collar and a small bundle of softer rope. The collar was similar to the one that he had for Hux and it brought back the guilt he’d felt earlier today. He let her buckle it around his neck without fuss, and the weight of it once it was secured had him blushing. God, it’d been forever since someone had collared him. He felt small wearing nothing but ropes and a collar as Unamo stood fully clothed in front of him.

“You can speak when I ask a question of you. And I will ask questions.” She undid the tie around the rope and let it unravel before she reached forward and loosely wrapped her hand around Kylo’s soft cock. The touch made him moan in his throat as she started stroking him. “I expect you to answer everything honestly.” While her gloves were soft, they were dry and the drag of it across his cock had him torn between thrusting into the stimulation and pulling away from the friction. He couldn’t have pulled away if he tried though, so he just stood there until his legs trembled and he was fully erect.

She took her hand away and the brought the rope she had in her other hand around his cock and he cursed.

“Strike two,” she said as she tied the rope around his cock and balls. That would’ve been alright by itself, but then she pulled the rope down and around his balls, looping the rope around the sac several times to separate them from his cock. It wasn’t tight enough to hurt anything, but it was tight enough to make him extremely aware of how things were bound. He expected her to be done there, but she wasn’t. Unamo tied another knot around the rope above his cock and then brought the loose end of the rope up his chest to loop through the ring on his collar. He had to bite his tongue to keep from cursing again and earning that third strike so soon. Instead he let out a low whine as his cock and balls were lifted slightly. The knot above them kept the part going up to his collar from tightening around anything, but the way it pulled them up was uncomfortable. Still, he wasn’t about to go soft anytime soon.

“Comfy?” she asked with a smirk as she tapped the underside of his cock, making it bounce and pull against the ropes.

He groaned and answered through his teeth, “Yes, ma’am.”

Her hand moved from his cock up to one of his nipples where she flicked it and then pinched it hard. Kylo grunted and automatically twisted away which only resulted in uncomfortably tugging at the rope connected to his cock. “I thought I told you to answer honestly,” she said narrowing her eyes as she looked up at him. Kylo took a couple of deep shaking breaths as he forced himself to stand still. Once he settled, Unamo said, “Let’s try again. Are you comfortable?”

Kylo swallowed, feeling frustrated that he’d answered wrong the first time. He wasn’t comfortable, but he thought she was checking in on the tie which didn’t hurt or feel dangerous so he’d answered yes. “No,” he answered, letting his frustration show in his voice. “Ma’am.”

Unamo gave him a look that said he was toeing the line, but didn’t comment on the title delay or his tone. Instead she said, “Good. This isn’t about your comfort.” She walked behind him again and he took the moment to look down his front. Dropping his head made the tension in the rope lessen as he took in the sight of the ropes binding his cock and balls. It was another thing he hadn’t had done in years and was definitely beyond his base comfort level, but it turned him on all the same.

He lifted his head when Unamo spoke up again. “I’ll admit that I’m a little disappointed in you, Kylo. You’re letting fear get in the way of your happiness.”

His chest tightened at hearing her say she was disappointed, but he knew she wouldn’t start on a topic like this unless she had a way for him to do better, so he waited to hear more. Cool leather strands suddenly brushed up his ass and then over his back and he sucked in a breath, recognizing the feel of the flogger. Fuck, it’d been so long. His cock pulsed in anticipation as she took it away and he heard the light whoosh of it cutting through the air behind him.

“Do you know what you’re afraid of?”

His heart raced knowing that whatever he answered would likely be followed by a strike. He tried to think of the answer she was looking for. “Getting fucked?”

The flogger came down across his upper back twice in quick succession, making him groan and curl forward.

“You’re on the right path, but no,” she said letting the strands tease over his ass. “What else are you afraid of?”

The two hits stung in a way that Kylo didn’t realize he missed, and it took a moment to pull his mind from focusing on his back to trying to think of something else. He wasn’t afraid of much, but if she said he was on the right path, he assumed that the answer had something to do with Damien. It put him on edge to think about him during a session and despite agreeing to it before, he wasn’t sure he would be comfortable with where Unamo was taking this.

He stayed silent for a while, trying to think of the answer she wanted, but he apparently waited too long as the flogger struck his back. She flogged his back several times before landing a hard strike against his ass that had him groaning.

“Let’s try a different approach,” she said coming around in front of him and gently moving the strands of the flogger over his hard cock. The feeling made him suck in a breath as he looked down at her. “What’s made you happy recently?”

Kylo frowned. The first thing that came to mind were the weekends and being able to see Hux. He couldn’t think like that right now though. Unamo raised an eyebrow at him, waiting for his answer. He opened his mouth before closing it again and then saying, “Having sex.”

Unamo pursed her lips and Kylo tensed, knowing immediately that wasn’t the right answer. The hand holding the flogger lifted and he instinctively flinched thinking it was about to come down on his cock, but instead she hooked a finger beneath the rope going up his chest and pulled. The sudden pressure on his cock had him crying out as his face scrunched in pain. She held it there for a few seconds before dropping it back to his chest and leaving him breathing hard.

“You’re being intentionally difficult,” she drawled. “Who have you been having sex with?”

“Hux,” he muttered as he looked away from her.

“Hux,” she repeated with a nod before walking behind him again.

There was silence when she moved out of sight and he waited for the question to repeat itself, forcing him to say out loud that Hux made him happy. The seconds ticked by though and the question never came. He knew he should stay facing forward and just wait for whatever she had in store next, but it felt like an entire minute had passed by without being able to hear anything she was doing. Twisting to try and see behind him, he barely got as far as turning his head before the flogger struck him hard across his shoulders.

“You lack discipline,” she said as she struck a little lower. She struck him a few more times, and now the flogger was hitting spots it had already landed on before. While the initial strike stung, it was leaving a dull burn in its wake that pulled his focus towards his back. “You’re letting your emotions control your judgment and it’s blinding you.” He tensed, waiting for the next blow, but instead of his back it came down over his ass and he yelped. Her words had him feeling defensive and he wanted to argue, but she wasn’t completely wrong. If he’d been more disciplined, he never would’ve gotten in so deep with Hux.

“Fuck!” he shouted when the flogger struck him across the ass harder this time.

“Strike three.”

He heard Unamo step away from him and the flogger get set down on the table. His nerves jumped, knowing he was about to be punished in some way and his mind raced through the possibilities. She stepped close again and suddenly the room went black as something slipped over his eyes and was adjusted to fit snugly around his head. Having a sense taken away from him only doubled his nerves as he heard her walk around again.

He tensed as he heard her come to a stop in front of him and waited for whatever touch was about to come.

“I expect you to stay silent unless given permission. If you don’t, I will gag you.”

Receiving a warning about staying silent told him that he was about to have trouble with that command, and he didn’t have to wait long to find out why. All of his attention was brought to a slick, freezing sensation pressing against one of his nipples. He hissed as the cube of ice circled around the bud before being picked up and pressed to the other nipple. His nails dug into his palms above him and he clenched his jaw hard to resist cursing or moaning. The ice was removed and he gasped as the chill lingered, but there wasn’t much time to collect his breath before the ice was touched to his collarbone and slid up his neck. He instinctively leaned away but it didn’t stop her from sliding the ice up to his ear and then taking it away, only to bring her cold fingers back to trace around the shell of it and pull his head forward again.

“I was going to hold your hand towards the answers I was looking for, but I think you’ll do better with blunt honesty,” she said as he felt another piece of ice touch his exposed armpit and stay there before sliding down his ribs to his waist. The cold wasn’t as shocking as the first touch had been, but it still didn’t feel good. He shivered as he waited for what she would say as well as where he would feel the ice next.

“You, Kylo Ren,” she said from behind him making him jump, “are afraid of relationships.” Ice was touched to the base of his neck and then moved slowly down his spine until it reached his ass, and he let out a partially muffled groan. His defensive instinct from a moment ago rose up again, but it was undercut by having half of his attention on the ice. “You’re afraid of the past repeating itself.”

The ice was removed, leaving him panting, and Kylo heard her step away followed by the sound of things being set down on and picked up from the table. Once she approached again, he had no warning before the flogger struck him across the back, the sting of it amplified by cold left behind from the ice.

“I want you to say it out loud. Tell me you’re afraid of relationships.”

That command, over everything else Unamo had said, was more than he was willing to take. He could stand there and listen to her try to read him, but he wouldn’t admit to something that he didn’t think was true. Relationships weren’t what scared him. It was any form of dependency.

“I’m not,” he growled out.

He knew the blow would come, but the force of it made him jerk forward and then groan when the rope between his collar and cock was pulled by the movement.

“No?” she asked skeptically. “Then tell me why you want to leave Hux.”

Kylo’s lip curled in a snarl and he snapped, “Not wanting a relationship isn’t the same as being afraid of one.”

Instead of another hit with the flogger, Unamo pushed her fingers up into his hair and grabbed it, pulling his head back hard. The movement made the rope pull up on his cock painfully, and he groaned as he tried to pull his head forward again.

“Why don’t you want a relationship?” she asked with a calmness that belayed the aggression of her hold on him.

His body was shaking from the position as his mind raced through possible answers, settling on none of them. The pain on his cock made it hard to focus, and thankfully she didn’t draw it out. She shoved his head forward, letting go of his hair completely, and Kylo let out an involuntary whimper at the sudden relief. His cock throbbed and felt too hot as he tried to collect his thoughts again.

He wasn’t given the time to come back to himself though as he felt the flogger graze over his back in light but continuous hits. Each strike by itself didn’t hurt, but they built on each other until he was trying to flinch away.

“I’m waiting on your answer,” she said as she continued, switching the hits between his back and ass.

Kylo scrunched his eyes shut behind the blindfold, trying to focus through the constant sensations. “Because I don’t– mph– I don’t need anyone else.”

The flogger struck low and hard on the next blow, hitting just below his ass at his upper thighs and he yelled out a curse at the sudden sting.

“True,” she said. “You don’t need to be with someone, but I know there’s more to it than that. Stop playing dumb, and say what we both know is true. Why do you not want a relationship?”

Kylo’s heart twisted in his chest and he clenched his jaw. He knew it was coming but didn’t want to go there, he didn’t want to think about him. He’d already faced what happened and bringing it back hurt too much. Pressure built behind his eyes and his cheeks felt hot just thinking about it. The flogging had stopped but the pain lingered, and when gloved fingers touched between his shoulder blades he jerked away from the touch.

“Say it,” Unamo commanded quietly.

Knowing she wasn’t going to let it go, Kylo took in a shaky breath and on the exhale he said, “Him.”

Her hand flattened against his back and slid down his spine to rest at the small of his back. “Yes,” she said softly. “And that is an answer that no one can fault you for.” She trailed her hand around his hip as she walked in front of him, and the ran her palms up his chest before circling her thumbs around his nipples. “But do you understand what I mean when I say your fear is getting in the way of your happiness?”

His body was trembling from the strain of standing like this and going through the sudden shift in emotions. “Yes,” he answered hoarsely. She was saying that his past was preventing him from seeking out another relationship, and that she saw him having a relationship with Hux.

He’d been forcing himself to stay away from any thought of him and Hux dating, but now he let himself imagine it. His mind was flitting through the ideas of what it would be like to have Hux at home with him more often than the weekend and for more than just sex. To just keep each other company and talk about their days and share whatever burden they were experiencing at that time. To go to sleep at night with Hux in his arms and no pretense of it just being an arrangement.

Each thought was indulgent and absurd, and it made him feel pathetic for wanting it, for feeling like he needed it. The pressure behind his eyes started to shift towards tears. He shouldn’t want those things.

Unamo’s hands left his body for a few moments, and when she touched him again he could feel that it was her bare palms coming to rest gently on his hips. The soft touch somehow amplified the vulnerability he felt and he dug his nails into his palms, trying to make himself feel literally anything else but that.

“Do you want a relationship with Hux? Something more than you already have?” she asked quietly as she stroked her hands up his waist.

The question broke something in him and his face contorted as he held back a sob. “Yes,” he whispered, knowing his voice would crack if he tried to speak up. He wanted it. Fuck, he wanted it. But he couldn’t. He shouldn’t. Even if he didn’t have his personal fears, it was wrong for them to be a proper couple. He was too old for Hux to seriously date. He was his boss. How did he know if Hux would even be interested in return? Hux should be with someone he had more in common with and who was closer to his age. Kylo couldn’t stop his body from shaking now and he felt tears start to fall from his eyes only to be absorbed by the fabric covering them.

“What do you want right now?” Unamo asked.

Kylo didn’t have to think hard about what he wanted. He wanted a distraction and to get away from the weakness he felt, so he said the first thing that he thought of.

“Pain.”

Her hands left him again, and he took deep, shaking breaths as he waited for whatever would come, cursing himself for crying. The soft clicks of the flogger strands shifting was all the warning he got before he felt it strike him across his back, and he groaned. She took up a steady pace that allowed him to predict each strike and sink into the feeling of it. The pain served its purpose of drawing some of his attention away from the crushing emotion of desire. However, it also pushed him over the edge physically and he couldn’t prevent himself from letting out a sob.

“Why were you going to leave Hux?” she asked, taking on a sterner tone to match her actions.

Kylo’s breath hiccupped as the flogger hit him and forced another sob from him. “I was– ah! Didn’t want to risk… repeating…”

“You didn’t want to risk being abused again,” she finished for him. He shook his head and hissed at the sting of leather strands snapping at his back. “Has Hux pushed you to do anything you weren’t comfortable with?”

“No.”

Another hit.

“Has he shamed you for asking about something you wanted?”

“No.”

Another.

“Has he tried to keep track of where you are at all times?”

“No.”

The next hit made Kylo sob again and he was uncomfortably aware of the blindfold and how damp his cheeks felt now.

“Has he threatened you in any way?”

“N-no.”

She brought the flogger across his back in two quick strikes, and the stuttered sobs turned into full on crying as his chest heaved and he could no longer control the sounds he was making. The flogging stopped and he was vaguely aware of her walking away. His knees felt weak and he didn’t want to stand anymore. He didn’t think he could take anything further and he jerked when he felt her hands at the back of his head, but it was just to remove the blindfold. The basement air suddenly hitting his wet cheeks was cold.

When she came to stand in front of him he looked away, instinctively not wanting to let her see him even though he knew it was impossible to hide. She reached for the rope tied to his collar and untied it from the ring before starting to untie his cock and balls as well. He was completely soft and had been for the last couple minutes.

After it was removed, she dropped it to the floor and reached up to turn Kylo’s head back towards her, gently swiping her thumb across his cheek.

“Hux isn’t Damien, Kylo,” she said softly. “I know it’s hard, but if you really want it I think you should give him a chance.”

Kylo’s chin quivered and he closed his eyes without saying anything as he took in her words. She was right. Hux was different from Damien in every possible way, and he was kidding himself by trying to ignore the feelings he had for him.

She stepped away again and after a moment he felt the rope holding his arms up relax and then drop altogether. He had to brace his feet wider to keep his balance as he brought his arms down in front of them, the muscles feeling tense from how much he’d been straining against the rope at the end. The tie around his wrists was removed within seconds, followed by the collar around his neck.

Now free of all restraints, Unamo picked up his clothes from the table and handed his boxers to him to put back on. “Come on,” she said as he stepped into them. “Let’s go upstairs.”

Kylo nodded and let her take his hand in hers as they went back upstairs. She led them to her bedroom where she guided Kylo to lie down on his front. He wasn’t crying anymore but he felt emotionally and physically drained, and it was nice to lie down. A moment later he heard her rubbing something between her hands and then a cool lotion or gel was rubbed against his back. His mind was blissfully silent as she soothed the flogger marks before she got onto the bed next to him. 

Kylo shifted to lay on his side and rest his head in her lap, sighing at the feeling of her pushing her fingers through his hair. They stayed silent for a while and just rested until Kylo’s thoughts started up again. It was hard to accept that he wanted a relationship again, one that wasn’t just fucking, and now his other worries about that were resurfacing.

“What if Hux isn’t interested?” he asked quietly.

Unamo hummed thoughtfully. “Then I suppose you’ll need to face a little heartbreak. But if you were planning on ending it anyways, I think it’s better for it to happen with honesty rather than lying to yourself that you didn’t want it.” With one hand in his hair, Unamo stroked the other one over his arm and then gently across his back. “Even if he says no, I’m glad that you’ve been with Hux. You seem like you’ve gotten happier in the last several months than you have in the last six years. I think you made a breakthrough today too. I’m proud of you.”

Warmth spread through Kylo’s chest and he turned his face into her thigh. When was the last time that someone had ever said they were proud of him? He couldn’t remember and the sudden rush of feelings were overwhelming. He wanted her to be proud of him. To think that he was doing the right thing. Those words over everything else she’d done made him want to go to Hux and see if they could be more.

“Thank you,” he murmured, turning to lay the side of his head on her leg again. His anxiety about relationships wasn’t suddenly cured, and he still had reservations about it, but he felt like he was ready to try moving forward.


	25. Falling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

The rest of the evening had been stressful with Hux’s thoughts constantly going back to Ren. He went over many possibilities of how he could bring it up to him, but ultimately decided that if it didn’t come up easily, it would wait another week. Dragging it out would be worse in the long run but it had been awhile since he had something that made him this happy.

The drive over was pleasant, and only slightly diminished by the fact that he always had to drive to Ren’s. It made the most sense as Ren had a nice large house that they had all to themselves. He didn’t think Ren would say yes even if Hux invited him over, which he wouldn’t. And if for some crazy reason he did it was almost comical imagining Ren sitting on his couch with him in the small living room.

Ren buzzed him through the gate almost immediately. Hux pulled into driveway, spotting Ren standing in the house’s doorway as he stepped out of the car. Ren was giving him a lopsided smile as he approached, one that forced a smile onto Hux’s own face. "Miss me?" Hux asked, stepping up the two steps to join Ren on the stoop.

________________________________________

Kylo kept switching between extreme bouts of excitement and anxiety the next morning as he waited for Hux to arrive. He didn’t know when he’d bring up the idea of them shifting from a sugar daddy and baby relationship to a normal one, but at some point he’d make the opportunity for it. Probably after sex when they were both relaxed.

When the gate buzzed, Kylo was over there in seconds to let Hux in and then opened the door to watch as he drove up and parked. The sun made Hux’s red hair look golden as he stepped out of the car and Kylo’s heart skipped a beat. Hux really was beautiful.

He grinned wider at Hux’s comment and when he was close enough, Kylo pulled him in for a quick one armed hug and kissed his forehead before moving back into the house. “I did,” he said honestly. He almost asked if Hux did anything fun yesterday after work, but the words caught in his throat with the fear that Hux might turn the question back to him. He didn’t regret going to Unamo, but he knew that it hadn’t been a good thing in terms of his relationship with Hux. It was best to pretend it didn’t happen for a while. “Do you want anything to drink?” he asked instead as he made his way towards the kitchen to get himself a glass of water.

________________________________________

 Hux wouldn’t use the word swoon, but he leaned into Ren’s touch, feeling that he was gone too soon after he let go of him and headed into the house. “No, I’m good,” he answered, shutting the door behind him before moving to take off his shoes. Following Ren into the kitchen, he leaned against the opposite counter. “How has your weekend been?” he asked, having not heard from Ren since Friday morning at work where he had been a bit distant all week. It had been concerning but today everything felt normal and nice.

________________________________________

 Kylo’s chest tightened for a moment, but it was an easy enough question. “It’s been fine. Much better now that you’re here,” he said with a grin before drinking his water. God that was a cheesy line. It sounded straight out of a B list romance movie. They moved over to the couch and he had Hux sit close so he could keep his arm around him. Since Hux had already asked, it didn’t hurt to go back to his original question. “What about you? Did you have a nice evening?”

________________________________________

Hux fought his smile from widening at Ren’s comment as he followed him into the living room. He sat down so their legs were touching and leaned into Ren’s touch, enjoying the warmth and closeness. His evening hadn’t been good but it wasn’t the worst. “I could have been better,” he admitted, leaning his head back against Ren’s shoulder.

________________________________________

Kylo ran his hand down Hux’s arm, thinking about how he could possibly have this all the time. Not just weekends and not just for sex. It made him anxious to move forward so he shifted to have Hux lift his head and then brought his other hand up beneath his chin to tip his face up. “Sorry to hear that,” he said. “Should we try to make it better?” He leaned in and brought their lips together, sighing at how good it felt to kiss Hux again. It started slow with their lips moving together until Kylo wanted more and deepened it, slipping his tongue into Hux’s mouth on the next kiss.

 ________________________________________

 Hux's eyes fluttered shut as he leaned into the kiss, relishing in the familiar sensation of Ren kissing him like he usually did. Their tongues slipping over each other until his breathing was labored and Ren's hands gripped his waist. The movement was half Ren pulling him into his lap and half Hux climbing there, straddling his lap, desperate to get closer to him.

It had only been a week but he had been craving him and rolled his hips against him, pulling a shaky moan from both of them. Ren’s hands brushed up the back of Hux's shirt, one sliding up his back, the other dipping into his jeans. Their kiss had turned more into breathing on each other's mouths so Hux broke away, kissing down Ren’s jaw then nipping at his ear. Ren tilted his head to give him more access and Hux kissed and sucked on that sensitive area as Ren slowly moved their hips together.

Hux had originally planned to hold out on the sex but now he needed Ren to throw him over the back of the couch and fuck him until his voice was hoarse. His mouth dipped lower, hand moving to dip down the back of Ren’s shirt when Ren flinched, back stiffening. Hux pulled back, about to ask what was wrong when he noticed a faint red line peeking out of the disheveled neck of his shirt.

"What's this?" He asked, running his finger over it lightly. The red line was clean and ended and the edge was overlaid with a speckling of raised blood, bruising. Ren would surely tell him if he got hurt, and panic began to rise in him.

 ________________________________________

 Already Kylo could feel himself relaxing and getting more into it. Warmth was slowly filling him and settling in his gut as arousal, and he knew he could do this. As soon as they were done he could find the courage to ask. He let out a soft moan as Hux started kissing down his neck and he moved his hands to cup his ass, squeezing it as Hux sucked on his skin.

When Hux’s hand shifted to his back and pressed against some of the bruising there, he couldn’t help but tense against the touch. Hux noticed and pulled back to look at him, Kylo’s heart beating faster with a shred of worry. Then Hux’s eyes shifted to his exposed shoulder and ran his fingers over a bruise from where a strand of the flogger had curled over his shoulder. “It’s nothing,” he answered, trying to sound casual. He brought his hands up to Hux’s back to pulled him back in for a kiss but Hux stayed stiff, his frown deepening as he looked back to Kylo’s face.

 ________________________________________

 Ren brushing it off was not an answer. "It's not nothing," Hux frowned before leaning over him again and pulling the shirt back, revealing more of the marks. He half expected Ren to push him off, but he let him look. Some of the lines were faded and barely visible, while others were darker and had those bruises forming over them. If it was anyone else he would think longer on what they could be from. But this was Ren and they looked like whip or flogger marks.

His throat felt tight. Was Ren doing this the whole time they had been together? Had Hux been blind and never noticed? Every bit of arousal he had faded and he needed answers. "When did you do this? _Who_ did this?" Hux demanded, climbing off of Ren’s lap.

 ________________________________________

 Kylo’s heart sank when Hux didn’t let it go and instead pulled him forward so that he could see more of his back. He stayed frozen as Hux looked, his thoughts racing with what he could say to excuse it. Hux’s reaction was stronger than he thought it’d be, but in truth Kylo hadn’t really pictured Hux seeing them at all. He’d been too focused on everything else to consider the fact that his back held evidence of what he’d done last night.

Hux got off his lap but instead of sitting next to him he stood up, looking down at him with confusion and a hint of anger.

The anger put Kylo on edge and he was tempted to lie, but if he wanted to actually move forward with a relationship he knew he had to be honest. He adjusted his shirt back over to cover his shoulder and sat tensely. “Last night,” he said, meeting Hux’s eyes. “It was with Unamo, but we didn’t do anything beyond that.”

________________________________________

“Unamo?” He could recall what her arms felt like resting on his back while Ren was balls deep in him. This wasn’t how today was supposed to go. He was supposed to have good sex, lounge about the house, then somehow bring up his feelings that were now rapidly changing. He had gone to Unamo last night to be whipped. How long had he been doing this?

“Why? What did you do, take your shirt off and let her whip you?” Even if that’s all they did, Ren didn’t say anything to him and the trust he had in Ren was starting to crack.

 ________________________________________

 Hux’s voice was starting to rise and Kylo felt defensive. Even if he was in the wrong, he didn’t take being yelled at well and Hux was getting very close to crossing that line. Hux’s question had his heart beating faster. The honest reason was because he’d wanted to end things and wanted to numb whatever feelings he had for Hux, but now that plan had turned in the opposite direction. Full honesty felt like the wrong choice.

“Because I thought I needed it. I felt like I was losing control and she used to be able to bring me back in so I sought her out.” He tried to keep his voice level but he was feeling frustrated with both himself and Hux’s reaction and it was hard to keep that out of his tone. "I stripped and she whipped me. That was it.”

 ________________________________________

 Ren had needed help and he went to Unamo, didn’t even mention it to him. They weren’t dating but Hux had hoped for more, and was seeing how naive he had been to think that Ren treating him like a boyfriend meant he would lean on him for emotional support too. When Ren said she had him strip his stomach dropped. “So she platonically had you strip naked then beat control back into you? Did she touch your dick?” Hux’s heart was in his throat when he asked, remembering how Ren had said he used to enjoyed getting his balls stepped on. He might not have fucked her but it was going too far.

 ________________________________________

 Kylo groaned in frustration, dropping his head to his hands for a moment before looking back at Hux. “Yes she did but it wasn’t to get me off and it didn’t mean anything!” he said gesturing emphatically. This was stupid for Hux to be this upset about it. Even though Kylo wanted to ask about being in a normal relationship, they weren’t in one now and he was overreacting. “She’s a professional dom who people go to and pay to have her whip them. So yes, it was platonic. This is barely different than if I went to a massage parlor and had some stranger’s hands all over me.”

 ________________________________________

 “Didn’t mean anything?!” Hux was unintentionally raising his voice. “We agreed to be monogamous while this lasted I don’t care if she didn’t jerk you off! You would be pissed if I went to another dom for a flogging session!” It was completely different than going to a massage parlor. He and Unamo used to fuck and Kylo felt he could confide in her more than him.

 ________________________________________

 Kylo threw his hands up and then stood up off the couch, not wanting to take this sitting down. “Yes, I would be pissed off if you did that,” he said circling around behind the couch to put distance between them. “The whole point of this is that I’m the dom and you’re the sub! If you wanted to try domming instead, I’m not about to roll over and let you do it to me so yeah. Fine. Go find some twink that’ll let you tie them up.”

Kylo’s heart was racing and his face felt hot. This wasn’t how today was supposed to go, and in the back of his mind he knew he should try to calm down and apologize. He was getting mad now though and was just saying what he felt.

 ________________________________________

Hux took a step back as Ren stood up, the hairs on his body raising as he felt himself go into defense. His words hurt, and he wanted to scream at how unfair life was to let him fall for someone who was the asshole everyone made him out to be. He was just a piece of ass to Ren, one he could feel good about being dominant and controlling over. Hux had little desire to dom and that wasn’t the point of this, it was that Ren broke his trust.

“I don’t give a shit about doming but that’s all you seem to fucking care about—having control over me!” Hux nearly yelled at him, thankful the couch was now in the way. Ren had never been violent towards him but he had seen him be violent.

 ________________________________________

Kylo recoiled as if Hux had just punched him, and an icy feeling dropped through him as his shock showed clearly across his face. The words cut deep into his fears of ever putting someone else through what he’d been through and he felt himself starting to panic. Had he been controlling Hux? Recently he’d been too caught up in his fears about being controlled that he didn’t stop to think if he was doing it in return. He opened his mouth to respond but the words didn’t come.

Turning away from Hux he paced across the room, and as he passed an end table he picked up a book from it and threw it hard across the room into wall, shouting, “Fuck!” As he paced back to behind the couch he was breathing hard and scowled at Hux.

Bracing his hands on the couch he leaned forward and growled, “That is _not_ what I care about. You want to know what made me feel like I lost control in first place?” His heart was pounding and his head felt tight. He should shut up but everything he was feeling made him feel intoxicated and unable to pull himself back.

“You,” he snarled. “You’re the whole fucking reason I went to her. Because I was getting in too deep and couldn’t handle what I felt, so I had her whip me until the feeling was gone.”

 ________________________________________

Hux flinched when the book hit the wall. He needed to get out of here, Ren’s words making everything so much worse. He was blaming him, but also telling him he was in too deep. He wanted to believe that Ren felt more to him, but even if he did, Ren wanted out, he didn’t want to feel anything towards Hux.

“Are you seriously going to try and pull that bullshit?! It’s my fault that you went to her?! Well it’s good for you then that you won’t have to fucking worry about me anymore!” He yelled, eyes stinging, but he wasn’t going to let Ren see him cry over this. He moved to the side starting to walk to the door needing to get out of there. He was thankful he still had his car keys and phone in his pocket, and anything that Ren had of his here Ren had bought him and he didn’t want it anymore.

 ________________________________________

Hux’s words made Kylo freeze and he couldn’t move for a moment as Hux started to move towards the door. He fucked up, that wasn’t what he’d meant to say and now Hux was leaving. Hux was ending it. “Shit,” Kylo muttered, walking around the couch to catch up to Hux. “Fuck, Hux that wasn’t– I didn’t mean it like that!” When he was close, he reached out and grabbed Hux’s arm. He started to speak but Hux jerked away, pulling his arm from Kylo’s grip as though he’d burned him, and Kylo took a step back.

 ________________________________________

“Don’t fucking touch me!” Hux yanked his arm from Ren’s grip. Ren let go without any fight, even flinching back from him. Hux had stopped and now was close to Ren. He didn’t look angry anymore, his face fallen. Looking at him hurt, and he turned and headed towards the door.

Stepping outside and slamming the door had him feeling relief. The pain still lingered but with Ren not behind him he felt like he could breath, being fueled by his anger. He didn’t waste any time on the stoop in case Ren decided to come after him and headed directly to his car. He didn’t even bother putting on his seatbelt, instead focused on backing out and heading through the gates as the doors automatically opened.

It wasn’t until he had pulled out of Ren’s community and onto the highway that he let out a choked sob, realizing this was the end of that. How could he have been so stupid? He had never meant anything more to Ren than a lay that fed his ego. That’s how it was originally supposed to be but he was stupid enough to think things had changed.

He didn’t know how he could go into work Monday after that. He forced himself take deep breaths, not wanting to have to pull over because he was crying and couldn’t see. He managed to keep the tears back, just wanting to get home.

By the time he reached his apartment he had calmed some, just focusing on the road and trying not to think about what just happened. When he pulled into his parking spot he let out a shaky sigh, leaning back in his seat and looking out the window up to his apartment building. The memory of what just happened replayed in his head and he felt himself starting to break. He just needed to get into the apartment before he broke down.

 ________________________________________

Once Hux slammed the door Kylo turned back into the living room and picked up the first thing he could lift, throwing it across the room with a yell. Stupid, stupid, _stupid!_ Fuck, he’d been so stupid. He shouldn’t have said that, he shouldn’t have said any of that. This was the exact opposite of what he’d wanted from today and he’d gone and fucked all of it up by getting defensive and angry instead of trying to explain himself. His whole body felt hot and tight, and he started to get choked up, feeling tears burn at the corner of his eyes as a sob threatened to escape him.

Running on autopilot Kylo went into the bedroom and took off all his clothes before getting into the shower. Instead of standing and actually washing himself, he sat down on the tiled floor and curled his legs up to his chest with his back pressed to the tile, letting the heavy stream of water pour over him. He was feeling too many things to be able to single out any one point and think about it, and his mind just kept replaying what had happened.

The echo of hearing Hux yelling not to touch him was the most prominent part and eventually the tears started rolling down his cheeks. This wasn’t anything he’d ever imagined happening. He’d been ready to face rejection but not because of him going to Unamo. He thought it’d be from Hux not returning his interest.

His anger turned inwards for being such a coward in the first place that he’d gone to Unamo to try and sort out his feelings the way he did. He should’ve been able to handle it on his own and just figure out that he’d wanted more with Hux than what they already had. Used to have. Even if he did have to go to Unamo, they could’ve just talked like normal people and she could’ve told him the same things she’d said during the session. Why couldn’t she have called him out on it? Why didn’t she turn him down?

He knew it wasn’t fair to put any blame on her, but he couldn’t handle how quickly everything had gone wrong. If he’d been able to handle it, if she’d refused to go through with it, if Hux hadn’t gotten so mad… Keeping his eyes closed, he tipped his face up towards the water and let it hide the tears that were still flowing.


	26. Coping

Hux shut the door behind him, leaning against it and letting out another sigh. The apartment was quiet; Millie didn’t even come to greet him. Phasma was probably out somewhere, which was probably for the best. He pulled his phone out of his pocket as he kicked off his shoes and headed to the bedroom. He half expected Ren to have texted or called but there was nothing. Even if he did, would it make a difference? He had made a fool of himself and now was paying for it.

The tears finally came as he flopped onto the bed, pressing his face into his pillow. He wasn’t going to succumb to shouting. Ren wasn’t worth it. But just a few hours ago Hux had thought he was and he had been ready to ask if Ren wanted to be more. It was good really that this had happened first, saving him the embarrassment of Ren telling him no. Hell, he probably would have suggested they keep going since he enjoyed his ass enough.

He let out a sob as he wrapped his arms around the pillow, curling his legs up against him. There was a dip on the bed followed by a mewl as Millie jumped onto the end of the bed. He peaked up, seeing her walking close to him investigating. “I’m sorry Millie,” he said, voice shaky as he reached his hand out just far enough to scratch her head. “I’ve been neglecting you for an asshole. At least I got some money out of it?” He tried to laugh but it came out as another sob which he pressed his face back into the pillow to muffle. He had a good savings now, but it hadn’t been worth this.

________________________________________

By the time Phasma came home five hours later curiously wandering into his bedroom, Hux had buried himself in all of his blankets, slouched over with his laptop propped up on his knees and Millie lying next to him.

“Hux?” she asked as she pushed the ajar door open the rest of the way. He must have looked like shit since her face fell the moment she saw him. “What happened?”

Hux thought he had drained all of his tears but his throat felt tight again. “I broke up with him.”

“I’m sorry, what happened?” she came and sat down at the end of his bed.

Hux sat up, setting his laptop next to him and bending his knees, feeling the need to have some form of protection. “He cheated on me.”

“What?!”

“We had agreed to be monogamous even though we weren’t dating.” His eyes were filling back up with tears. “He went to a woman he used to sleep with. They didn’t actually have sex but he was naked and I don’t want to go into detail.” Retelling it brought back all of the emotions of earlier and the tears started to fall freely. “Then he tried to blame me for it, saying that he went to her because of me and he didn’t want to feel anything for me.”

“He is a fucking moron if he would think you’d fall for that. What an ass.”

“I don’t know what I’m going to do. He's my fucking boss. Well one of them. This was an awful idea and I never should have done it.”

“Don’t have an interview on Wednesday? Quit! You could probably survive almost a year on what he gave you. I know you don’t want to hear this right now but you’ve said multiple times your current job isn’t going anywhere. Suck it to them by finding something better.”

She was right; he had complained before that he would never move up. Having broken up with up with Ren had killed any glowing recommendation he would have gotten so turning in a two weeks’ notice would out drag out his suffering and possibly make things worse. Even if it would help things, he didn’t think he could suffer through two weeks of having to see Ren.

________________________________________

 

By the time Kylo got out of the shower he felt numb. His body felt too heavy and he wanted nothing more than to just lie down and sleep. Their conversation was still stuck on repeat in his head, and he kept thinking of what he could’ve said instead to prevent this. He managed to get dressed in a different pair of sweats and a tshirt before going downstairs to the bar. Instead of pouring himself a single glass he grabbed the whole bottle of whiskey and a tumbler before taking it outside and sitting in one of the poolside chairs.

The first drink burned his throat as he stared emptily at the pool, thinking about the couple of times that he and Hux come out here and played around. He closed his eyes to stop any tears from building again, and took a slow deep breath in before pouring another drink. His phone buzzed in his pocket, making Kylo jump at the sudden feeling. His pulse raced as he irrationally hoped that it would be Hux, but when he unlocked the screen he saw it was just an email notification.

As he sipped his drink he wondered if he should try to call or text Hux, but then he remembered again how he’d pulled his arm from Kylo’s hand. His shoulders dropped as he opened up his contacts list and scrolled through until he reached Unamo’s name. After topping off his drink he hit call and waited for her to pick up.

Talking with Unamo helped a lot. He told her everything that happened and she let him get mad at her before calling bullshit. She helped him go through ways to maybe fix it, but at the very least apologize. Feeling the need to apologize for anything was a foreign feeling, but Hux meant enough to him that he was willing to sacrifice his pride for this.

He went to work on Monday feeling anxious and hopeful, hardly able to concentrate on his morning duties in anticipation of the exec meeting in a couple hours where he’d see Hux for the first time since that weekend. He’d been in his office for maybe a half hour when the pager on his phone buzzed. He didn’t have a chance to give a greeting before Snoke’s grizzled voice asked, “Do you have a moment to come to my office?”

Kylo’s heart skipped a beat, not planning on seeing Hux before the meeting, but he agreed and took the one minute trek up to Snoke’s office. As he approached he could see that the desk Hux was usually at was empty, and he felt relieved that he wouldn’t have to see him quite yet. Going into Snoke’s office, he sat down in the chair across from his desk.

“Did you have a good weekend, sir?” Kylo asked, just to make conversation.

Snoke was pulling up something on his computer and waved his hand dismissively at Kylo, saying “Yes, yes, it was fine.” When he found what he was looking for, Snoke sat back in his chair and steepled his fingers together as he looked to Kylo with his usual unimpressed expression. “Ren. I normally wouldn’t ask, but because I know you’ve had some involvement with him… Can you tell me why I received an email this morning detailing the immediate leave of my intern?”

Kylo’s face paled and his neutral expression dropped. He had expected this to be company related and the question caught him off guard completely. Not only the question, but the subject itself. Hux… quit? His pulse started beating harder and he frowned. Hux had quit and there was no possible other reason than he didn’t want to see Kylo again. Snoke raised an eyebrow at him and Kylo’s throat felt tight. He cleared his throat and said, “We… had a disagreement.”

Snoke sighed, and pinched the bridge of his nose before leveling Kylo a cold scowl. “I know we have a mutual understanding as far as certain things go,” he drawled, “but can you at least not choose my intern next time?”

Hearing Snoke reference his habits so casually made Kylo feel uncomfortable in a way he was unused to. The idea of finding a new sugar baby in general made him uncomfortable. “I won’t,” he promised. “I think I’m done in general.” Snoke made a sound of disbelief and then dismissed him, Kylo leaving the office in shock.

He paused by Hux’s desk on the way out, looking at the little things that had been his. They were all fairly worthless office supplies, but hidden half under the keyboard, Kylo found the card that he’d had sent with the flowers during their first fight with the simple, curling script reading ‘I’m sorry.’ Swallowing away the thick feeling in his throat, Kylo picked up the card and slipped it into his pocket before going back to his own office.

________________________________________

Phasma talked him through it, calling Ren a number of expletives which should have made him feel better but no matter how many times she referred to him as a dick or ass he couldn’t find any comfort in it. After he had calmed down and ate, she helped him draft an email to send to Snoke letting him know he was quitting and would not be in tomorrow. Phasma made sure it was coherent, and Hux would be fine with leaving his extra cell phone charger at work.

They sat on the couch watching a movie while Hux drained a bottle of wine under Phasma’s supervision. It ended with him half falling asleep on her shoulder, apologizing for drooling on her. At least he didn’t cry. That night sleeping in his bed felt lonelier than any other night had been, even though Ren had never slept in his bed. He slept wrapped around a pillow.

He woke up at his usual time of 6, picking up his phone and squinting at the screen trying to figure out why his alarm didn’t go off before remembering what happened, which explained why he felt like utter shit. He had broken up with Ren. Ren had effectively left him and he wasn’t sure if he was disappointed or relieved that Ren hadn’t tried to contact him. He’d gone through break ups before and knew the faster you cut them out of your life, the faster forgetting about them began.

He wouldn’t forget Ren, but as time would pass he would think about him less and less until when he did think about him it wouldn’t hurt anymore. The thought wasn’t as comforting as it should be and he was exhausted enough to fall back asleep.

________________________________________

Finding out that Hux quit left Kylo feeling more numb than anything else. He sent Unamo a short text telling her he’d left and that his original plan to start apologizing wasn’t going to happen. If Hux was angry enough to completely quit his job to avoid Kylo, then he obviously didn’t want to hear from him again. He went through the rest of the week feeling like a shell of himself, occasionally flitting through bouts of frustration or sadness. He’d finally found something good and someone he was willing to move forward with, but before he could even start to reach for it, he'd chased it away. 

He didn’t contact to Unamo beyond that one text message, though she had messaged him a couple of times since then. All the energy he used to have felt sapped and he couldn’t bring himself to do anything beyond going to work and then going back home and drinking. When he did drink, he was careful to make sure it wasn’t in excess, being fully aware of what had happened when he and Damien had broken up. The difference this time was instead of trying to make himself forget what had happened, he was just trying to feel something other than regret.

A couple of times he’d opened Hux’s contact information with the intention of deleting it from his phone but he couldn’t bring himself to do it. He knew the feelings would pass eventually, but it didn’t help that almost everywhere in his house had some memory of Hux attached to it. The only one that didn’t was his exercise room, so on the nights when he couldn’t sleep he would go there and workout until he was exhausted enough to pass out in bed.

________________________________________

The week passed slowly. As much as Phasma told him to relax and not worry about jobs for a bit, he didn’t like being idle in the house where his mind would easily wander. He let that happen Monday and knew he’d be a mess for his interview on Wednesday if he didn’t do something, and spent a few hours on Tuesday showered and dressed like a functioning adult in a coffee shop, applying to additional jobs in case the interview didn’t work out. He felt pathetic for it, but after witnessing a date he had to change coffee shops, getting a better chair that was more sectioned off with no happy couples nearby.

He had wondered what he did wrong; debating between if things could have gone differently if he approached the situation differently or if Ren really was an ass and it was completely his fault. Phasma had concluded the latter, though she would probably say that no matter what happened. Ren tried to tell him he went to Unamo because he was in too deep. At the time Hux was angry and had yelled at him, thinking back though it almost seemed like Ren was admitting to feelings for him. While Hux still thought it was a lie and that he was scrapping for anything to get Hux to stay, the fact he had said it lingered.

It hurt even more with the possibility that Ren wasn’t lying. That he really did feel something more for Hux and because of it he went to Unamo to have her beat the feelings out of him, having him strip and touching his dick. Ren said he didn’t get off making Hux a bit confused at what exactly happened. Ren’s story might not have been straight but still, she had him strip, flogged him which was something Ren found sexual and at some point touched his dick. The thought of it happening while Hux sat at home thinking about seeing Ren the next day hurt. Even though he missed him, it was best that it ended.

The interview went well, even with him going through the emotional roller coaster that was putting on one of the suits Ren bought him. Logically there was no reason not to wear it. It fit him amazingly and he looked good in it. Putting it on was the hardest part, trying to not remember the way Ren’s hands grazed over him in Krennic’s shop and how he would lean into it. He dared smelling it, getting the faintest scent of Ren that made his eyes sting and throat hurt at how badly he missed it. Putting it on also reminded him of the collection of lingerie he had stuffed in a spare drawer he wouldn’t be opening anytime soon. He had to be an adult about this.

He spared himself only a short glance in the mirror before leaving, spraying on a bit of cologne to mask Ren’s scent. Thankfully after he had left, the suit felt like a suit and he managed to get through the interview without any hiccups. Nothing about it stuck out to him as superb and he wasn’t going to put his chances on getting the job, planning on spending tomorrow in another coffee shop drowning his mind in distraction and caffeine.

When the weekend came, he went out with Phasma, Kali, and Thanison on the Phasma’s word that she wouldn’t be overly affectionate with her girlfriend. None of them mentioned Ren, showing she had already told them what happened and not to bring it up, which was a breach of his privacy but one he was thankful for. He got five drinks in before Phasma had to confiscate his phone after he spent thirty minutes ranting about Ren then saying he was going to call him. He woke up with a horrible hangover and thankfully no regrets thanks to Phasma.

It had been almost a week and he had heard nothing from Ren. He had gotten a reply email from Snoke that was short and professional acknowledging his resignation and wishing him the best on his future endeavors. It gave no hints as to anything involving Ren. For all he knew Ren could have another lay by now, one he called baby as they sucked his cock in the backseat of his car. The thought made him sick and he spitefully wished Ren would never find another good lay again.

________________________________________

The weekend ended up being more miserable than he could’ve imagined. It was the first weekend in months that Kylo had spent without any contact with Hux. The number of times he thought about texting him was pathetic and he hated that he was still so affected by this even a week later. He hadn’t had anyone break up with him in years, which was hard enough to stomach, but the fact that he felt the way he did about Hux made it so much worse. On Saturday afternoon, the gate buzzed and Kylo was shaken from his stupor with curiosity and confusion of who it could be. Instead of letting them in right away he used the intercom to check who it was.

He was greeted by the sound of Unamo’s voice saying, “Open the gate, jackass.” The words had him letting out a startled laugh and he buzzed her in. He still hadn’t responded to any of her messages so he wasn’t that surprised that she’d show up like this.

He opened the front door and leaned against the frame as he watched her pull up. The scenario was close enough to last weekend that his mood dropped a little further than it already was, but he still gave her a small smile when she stepped out of the car.

“Hey,” he said.

“Hi. Let’s go inside, I think we need to talk.”

Kylo sighed and stepped back into the house, closing the door behind her once she was inside. She had no hesitation in making herself welcome, going into the kitchen and opening the fridge, scanning it before grabbing a couple glasses from the cupboard and pouring them each a glass of water.

“Have you been drinking?” she asked as she handed him a glass.

“Yeah,” he admitted, following her as she went for the balcony. “I’ve been keeping it in check though.”

Her eyes narrowed as she looked him over and pursed her lips. They settled into two of the chairs out there and she looked at him with concern which made him turn his face away and look towards the ocean.

“I’m glad it’s not getting away from you. You haven’t been answering my texts or calls.”

Kylo shrugged. “I haven’t wanted to talk to anyone.”

“I guessed,” she said dryly. “I’ve been worried about you, you know. We already knew this was going to be hard if it ended, but I don’t think either of us realized how it would actually play out… I know I said this before, Kylo, but I am sorry. I selfishly wanted another session with you and didn't think about how attached Hux already was to you.”

Kylo slouched in his chair and sighed. He’d already gone over that train of thought about a hundred times now and knew it didn’t help anything. “It’s not your fault. I asked you for a session and you gave me what I asked for.” Part of her statement was something he hadn’t given much thought to though. “You think he was attached to me?” he asked looking over at her.

“Of course,” she said as though it were obvious. “There aren’t many other reasons that he would’ve had that reaction.”

“We had an agreement to be monogamous and I broke that. Isn’t that enough of a reason?”

“It could be but I don’t think it is. You’ve had this same deal with other people before. Think about how you would’ve reacted to them seeing other people. Like Melinda.”

Kylo snorted. She was the one who’d filed the harassment charge against him. “God I wish she would’ve found someone else,” he muttered as he took a sip of his drink.

“Bryant?”

His name made Kylo pause a little. He’d been one of Kylo’s favorites before Hux, but he still paled in comparison. “I wouldn’t have been happy, but I don’t think I’d get that upset…”

Unamo nodded at him and continued, “We aren’t Hux so we can’t know for sure, but I think the reason that you coming to me for a session hurt him so much was because he cared about you more than as a sugar daddy.”

As soon as she said it, Kylo knew it was true. He looked away, closing his eyes against the sudden burst of regret. Damn him for being so self-centered and only focusing on himself.

They sat in silence for a while after that, and Kylo had to admit that it was nice to not be alone. Even at work he’d been feeling incredibly isolated lately and it was taking a toll on him. It’d only been a week so he knew things would get better, but for the time being it was hard to move on, even if they hadn’t technically been dating.

After a few minutes, Unamo spoke up. “You’re not doing well,” she said bluntly.

Kylo scoffed and didn’t bother answering.

“It might be too late, but have you tried reaching out to him? From what you told me, you didn’t tell him everything you were going through and he left thinking that you meant to break up with him. If he’ll listen, I think it’d be worth telling him that you had planned on asking him out.”

He thought of all the times he’d opened up his phone to do exactly that, but each time he got to Hux's info he’d stopped himself, always using the fact that Hux wanted to avoid him as the reason. “I don’t think he’d appreciate that.”

“Kylo, I’ve known you for fifteen years and I’ve never seen you get like this because of someone else. Every time a relationship has ended for you, you’ve rebounded quickly. Damien doesn’t count. This has hit you harder than I think you were expecting, and if you he’s meant this much to you, it’s worth trying.”

All of her words rang true for him, but he wanted to come back with ‘look at what happened the last time I took your advice.’ Instead he looked at her feeling hopeful that she was right. Worst case scenario, Hux told him to fuck off. If things went alright, but Hux still said no, then at least he could have a clean conscious in knowing that Hux knew what he’d been going through at that time. Best case scenario… He didn’t want to get his hopes up too high.

“I’ll think about it,” he said eventually.

Unamo stayed around for a couple more hours after that, keeping him company and making him feel like a functioning person again. When she left, he took out his phone again and opened up his and Hux’s previous texts. There was a lot there, mostly just planning on when to meet, but it was enough to make him miss him and he thought about what she said. He typed a simple ‘Hi’ into the text box, staring at it for a minute before deleting it and closing the app.

The rest of the week had its ups and downs, but he wasn’t as distracted or hollow feeling as he had been last week. He opened up the texts with Hux a couple different times and started type various messages, but he ended up deleting all of them. They were brief and felt insincere but he didn’t want to try and call Hux as that felt like more a breach of personal space than just texting him.  
________________________________________

It took Hux about two weeks from the breakup before he felt like he could function mostly regularly and go most of the day without feeling like a horrible cloud was looming over him. It was still difficult at night when he had nothing but his thoughts and an empty bed to himself. His bed was small, and while he was still used to sleeping in it, he had gotten used to sharing Ren’s large bed on the weekends, able to sprawl out or cuddle up close to Ren and seep his warmth. His resolve at broken twice, both in the fashion of digging out an unwashed tshirt that he had worn at Ren’s house and still smelled like him. After ending up lying in bed cuddling it on the verge of tears, he didn’t break again after that, though he hadn’t washed the shirt yet.

He hadn’t heard back from the place he interviewed at, which wasn’t surprising but he wasn’t worried as he wasn’t going out and spending money. Besides bills, he mostly spent money on food and coffee, being uninteresting in cooking. He also had a few other interviews lined up which was very convenient not having to work around a job. By the second weekend since the breakup, he was debating downloading grindr. His friends were busy and between doing little besides sitting in coffee shops applying for jobs, and going to interviews, he was bored. He wasn’t ready for a relationship but going out and getting drinks with someone then getting laid sounded like a good idea in theory.

________________________________________

On Thursday night, Kylo was at home watching TV when he picked up his phone again and thought about texting Hux. He couldn’t keep torturing himself with almost doing it, and decided that he needed to do something. Unamo was right. Hux meant enough to him that he had to at least try to make things right. After typing and deleting several messages, he ended up just writing out a simple “I’m sorry… I miss you.” He hit send before he could second guess himself and then immediately regretted sending it out. It sounded so desperate and pathetic but in all honesty, he was both of those things at this moment. His heart was racing as he closed his phone and set it to the side, not wanting to just sit staring at the sent message and waiting for a response.

________________________________________

He made an account that weekend and sent a few messages back and forth with people, really having more fun discussing how awful each guy was with Phasma when she got nosey. On Thursday Hux was reading up on information for a job interview he had tomorrow when his phone buzzed. He gave it a glance, his heart skipping a beat as he snatched it to make sure he read the screen right. The text from Ren read across the screen. “I’m sorry…I miss you.” He opened it up to see if there was anything else to the message but that was it. His pulse was pounding and throat felt tight. He didn’t know what to do. It had been nearly three weeks since they broke up and he hadn’t heard a word from him, now this. At least it was a text message and he had time to process it without having to directly talk to him. Though really if Ren called, Hux wouldn’t answer.

“Phasma!” Hux called as he walked into the hallway. Her bedroom door was cracked open and he gave a quick knock before entering to find her lying on her bed.

“What?” she asked. “Got a date?”

“Ren texted me.”

She shot up, swinging her legs off the bed to stand and walk to him. “What did he say?”

He handed her the phone. “I’m sorry, I miss you,” Hux said as she read over the message. Saying it out loud brought out more emotions than he thought it would. Was Ren really sorry? He could be sorry and still an ass.

“I’m surprised it took him so long. He must be getting lonely,” Phasma commented.

“I don’t know what I should do,” Hux admitted. While it was the most distant form of contact, he was in contact with Ren again, and it brought an array of emotions back to him, the strongest being how much he missed him.

“Don’t respond. He realizes he lost something great and wants to get you back but he’s not worth it. If you go back to him he’s just going to do the same thing later and it’s going to be worse. If he keeps texting you can block him. He isn’t worth it,” Phasma said, a sad and caring look on her face.

She was right. Going back to Ren would feel amazing but they would go through the same thing later. Ren just wanted him for the sex and while that had worked when they first started their arrangement, Hux couldn’t do it anymore.

Sleeping that night was hard. He ended up plugging his phone in on the other side of the room so he couldn’t keep opening it and checking it for another message or to read the one Ren sent which always resulted in him reading their old ones. He had a few messages from the grinder app but he couldn’t bring himself to answer them that night.

________________________________________

Kylo couldn’t stop checking his phone that weekend, and the more time that passed without a response, the worse he felt about sending it in the first place. Even though he knew he should take it as a sign that Hux didn’t want to talk to him, he couldn’t help but feel that he needed to send him another message explaining things further. If only he could send the right words, then Hux would give him a chance.

At this point in time, Kylo would’ve already started going out again trying to find someone else to sleep with. This was going on the longest time in at least a year that he’d gone without sex. Now though, he had no interest in anyone else. Sex didn’t feel important and the only thing he wanted was to be able to hold Hux again.

He managed to make it until Sunday evening before caving in and sending Hux another text. This time he sent, “I know I fucked up. There’s no excuse for it, but I want to explain if you’ll let me.” The regret that he felt after sending the first text was lower this time. It was easier to send out another message now that he’d already done it once, but he still knew he was being desperate.

________________________________________

He should be thankful for no more texts from Ren that week, but he was secretly hoping Ren would text him something that would make everything alright. He didn’t know what it would be, or if there was anything Ren could do to make things all better but he wanted it.

He needed to get his mind off Ren and had been talking to a guy on grindr; one who seemed reasonable and like Hux could stand to be around for a night. He was slightly shorter than him, had short brown hair and looked a bit too bro like for him but he had swiped right anyway. Hux had made it clear that he had just gotten out of a relationship and was only looking for dinner and sex if dinner went well. Jason was fine with it and didn’t seem like he’d go crazy on him so he agreed to meet him for dinner that Saturday night.

There was something freeing about going on a date with someone Hux didn’t feel he had to impress. While he wasn’t a fan of rejection, he didn’t feel attached to this guy and if he ended up not being interested or if Hux wasn’t interested, it wouldn’t be a big deal. Jason was nice and a senior in college, only a year younger than Hux. He was a little shy at first but after Hux asked him about school he was able to carry the conversation without being obnoxious. Still, he wasn’t the type Hux could stand to be around for prolonged periods of time, which was probably for the best as Hux didn’t want anything past tonight.

They went back to Jason’s place, Hux’s bed having too many negative feelings right now for him to be comfortable there or taint the safest place he had. He lived in a rented house with a few friends, who Hux luckily never saw as they made their way up the stairs. Kissing someone besides Ren felt strange. It wasn’t as intoxicating and they didn’t know each other’s mouths, making it wet and clumsy.

With a few drinks in his system he was able to let go and Jason was enthusiastic and didn’t hesitate to put his hands and mouth on Hux which was nice. They had discussed earlier that Hux was fine with receiving, which was the second time he thought of Ren. On all fours, panting while Jason gripped onto his hips his mind went to how Ren’s hands would feel on him and how it wasn’t too hard to imagine it was Ren behind him. Instead he flipped them over, looking at his partner helping him forget.

The sex was good, Jason was attentive and a good mixture of tender and rough. But as he lay panting, with a sweaty arm wrapped around his waist he felt numb. He was offered to stay the night but didn’t want to; telling him he had fun as he dressed then was let out of the house. In the backseat of the uber he sighed, deflecting and ignoring the driver attempts of a conversation.

If it had been Ren in him earlier it would have been an entirely different experience. Ren knew his body and exactly how to talk to him and touch him to make him come undone. Part of that was experience with him and the other half was how well they meshed. Jason hadn’t talked much and their coupling had mostly been silent other than necessary direction and panting and moaning. A one night stand wouldn’t be as good as sex from a somewhat long term relationship, and he would probably have start dating again to reach something like that which he wasn’t ready for yet.

Sunday when he got another text from Ren, his heart raced as his thumb hovered over the keypad, dying to know what Ren would say. There wasn’t anything he could say to make things right but he still had the fantasy that things would be fixed and could go to the how Hux had wanted when he went over to his house three weekends ago.

He hadn’t cried since the first week after their break up but now hearing Ren’s voice say this in his head had pressure building behind his eyes. Phasma found him staring at his phone in the kitchen and talked him down from responding, reminding him if he talked to him now it’ll be opening the wound right back up and starting it all over. He had to sleep with his phone on the other side of the room again.

________________________________________

The work week had started and Hux still hadn’t responded to either of his texts. While he wasn’t as depressed as he’d been a couple weeks ago, he was still as distracted as ever. He was able to hide it at work fairly well, if for nothing else just to avoid people asking him if he was ok. Snoke had hired a new intern, a mousy sort of girl with nice curves and an outdated fashion sense. At one point he’d tried to think of her in the way he’d thought of other new interns, trying to weigh if he was interested and if he thought she would be interested too. He didn’t get far though and felt ashamed of himself for trying. Somehow thinking of being with other people still felt like it’d be cheating on Hux.

His desperation for any sort of contact with Hux continued to grow, and any fear he had of relationships was dwindling in direct proportions to it. He was almost willing to do whatever it took just to see his face across a crowded room at this point.

Monday night after a couple drinks he sent Hux a text that just said “Please” but there was nothing that came of it.

On Wednesday he broke a little further and tried calling Hux. He didn’t pick up, but when it reached voicemail and Kylo heard his recorded voice, his heart skipped a beat. Hearing his voice again threw him off balance enough that he didn’t hang up in time before the tone to leave a message had buzzed. Not wanting to leave a one second voicemail, Kylo scrambled to think of something to say.

“Hux,” he said, his voice wavering. “You’re not answering my texts so I’m sure you don’t want to talk to me, but… I’m sorry I have to try. I fucked up, Hux. I know I did. I didn’t mean to hurt you like that and I don’t expect that you want me back, but I want to explain everything. I know what I said and what it sounded like, but when I… fuck, I can’t do this on voicemail. Call or text me? I’m sorry.”

He hung up the phone and then dropped it onto the table before walking away, pushing a hand through his hair and letting out a long, shaky breath. He hadn’t intended to leave a voicemail, but now he had and there was no way to take it back. All he could do was keep waiting until Hux responded. At this point he almost wanted Hux to text him back and tell him to fuck off. The no-answer thing was killing him more than a no would at this point.

________________________________________

He got another text the next day, one he didn’t tell Phasma about since she would probably tell him he needed to block him already. On Wednesday when his phone rang, he was confused why someone from one of the interviews or his applications would be calling him in the evening and his stomach dropped when he saw Ren’s name on the screen. He didn’t touch the phone, only stared at it as it vibrated, his fingers twitching to reach and pick it up and hear his voice. He couldn’t answer it and he couldn’t risk touching it and accidentally answering it. He waited, until the phone went silent and the screen faded to black. A notification of a voicemail popped up and Hux snatched the phone listen to it.

Hearing Ren’s voice after a month of nothing was like a flood gate opening and the emotions he thought he had pushed a reasonable distance away from him came back. He listened to it again, and again, hearing Ren’s distraught voice apologizing, saying he fucked up, it was exactly what Hux wanted to hear yet the worst thing Ren could say. Ren wanted to fix things, but that couldn’t happen, he wasn’t supposed to let it happen. He wanted Ren back, he wanted him back so much it hurt even after the time that had passed.

He didn’t know if he should tell Phasma about the voicemail. He couldn’t bring himself to respond to him, knowing if he did he would need to think about it first. Instead he listened to the message and his voice a few more times before saving the message and chucking his phone onto the bed and flopping onto his stomach, groaning in exhaustion into the pillow.

Ren claiming it wasn’t like it sounded was bringing back the anger he felt towards him at the time. At least he admitted it was his fault and he was the one who fucked up but that didn’t change what happened. After the break up Hux had thought many times how the scenario between him and Unamo could have gone if Ren claims she touched his dick but he never got off. His conclusion was he went to her for pain and she stepped on his dick or balls along with flogging his back.

It wasn’t at a level of dishonesty as if he had fucked her but it still infuriated him that Ren would do something that intimate with someone and claim to not see it that way. It made him feel lacking, like he hadn’t been good enough. Ren wanted someone to do that to him and while Hux knew he wouldn’t be good at it, he still chose someone else. If he had asked first, Hux might have even said yes. If he had asked Hux to join or watch Hux would have said yes. But it sounded like something he didn’t want him involved in and that hurt. He couldn’t go back to that.

The low of the previous night was followed by good news. He received a phone call from Arkanis, an engineering firm he had interviewed at last week offering him the position. That interview had gone exceptionally well and he had been hoping he would get it. The position was for a Junior Project Manager, a big step up in responsibility as well as pay from at First Order. Really it was the type of job he was hoping to get out of college but had landed the intern one first. He accepted the offer on the spot, agreeing on a start day of January second, giving him a full two weeks where he would have nothing to do. Really he should go on vacation, but he wasn’t feeling up enough for traveling on his own.

________________________________________

At this point Kylo knew he was just hurting himself with trying to get a hold of Hux. It was desperate, he was sure it was annoying to Hux, and if he was smart he’d let it go. He wasn’t though. The silence was making him more determined to get any sort of response from Hux and when Friday came around and he still hadn’t heard anything from him, Kylo tried calling again. “If you tell me to fuck off I will. I’ll stop trying to contact you. Please Hux just any kind of response…”

He was certain that if Hux did respond it would be a no, but this way there could maybe be some hope in the silence. He knew Hux hadn’t blocked his number yet considering it rang through to voicemail. Maybe he was struggling as much as Kylo was with this, and wanted to go back but he was afraid too. Maybe he was reading all of his messages and wishing things were different. It felt like a hopeless endeavor but as long as Hux didn’t tell him to fuck off then he would keep trying.

________________________________________

Ren’s attempts to contact him were increasing. He still let the call go to voicemail before checking it. He really should tell Ren to fuck off, but he didn't want to and couldn't bring himself to do it. He kept the calls from Phasma, knowing she'd talk him into telling Ren to leave him alone. He was starting a new chapter in his life soon, one he needed to leave Ren behind as something he could hopefully laugh at in the future as a crazy thing he did in his youth.

That thought was more painful than it should’ve been.


	27. Desperate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CW for brief rape mention. Skip the paragraph that starts with "Kylo swallowed and hesitated"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second to the last chapter!! Thank you SO much to everyone who's been following along every week and an extra huge thank you to the people whohave been commenting along the way ❤
> 
> we got behind on replying to comments but I promise that we've both been reading them and talk about how great our readers are. You guys have brought us so much happiness!

Kylo didn’t try to reach out to Hux for the rest of the weekend, thinking if he gave him some time then maybe he’d come to a decision and respond. He spent most of his time working out and answering work emails to try and keep himself busy and distracted. Unamo called him at one point to check in on him and he told her he was doing better and that he’d tried contacting Hux but didn’t get a response. He didn’t tell her how much he’d been trying though, and it was clear from her voice that she thought it was best for him to move on now. He thought about it and tried to talk himself into moving on, but he couldn’t let go of the thought that Hux still hadn’t responded so maybe there was something there.

He made it through Monday without sending anything else to Hux, but on Tuesday he cracked. He was still in his office and the work day had just ended when his worst idea yet occurred to him. He could stop by Hux’s apartment on his way home. If Hux was home, then he could show up and Hux would have to tell him to go away. He couldn’t ignore him if he was at his door. It was desperate and stupid and unhealthy, and he knew he shouldn’t do it, but when he got into his car to start driving home, he found himself going to Hux’s instead.

His heart was pounding throughout the entire drive with part of his mind screaming at him that this was a terrible idea. He couldn’t bring himself to stop and turn around though. By the time he pulled up in front of Hux’s apartment, his throat felt tight and he started to get emotional. Hux’s car was parked just up the street so he was most likely home and the thought of him being so close made his chest feel tight.

He sat in the car for about ten minutes debating on whether or not he was really going to do this, but then he got out and walked to the front door, pressing the buzzer to Hux’s apartment with his heart trying to beat its way out of his chest.

________________________________________

 

The buzzer rang while Hux was in his bedroom, a little annoyed at the mailman for making him get up. It was later then he would usually come but Hux didn’t think twice or even check to see who it was before clicking the button to unlock the front door. Phasma probably ordered something off amazon. He stood by the door, scrolling through his phone waiting for the mailman to knock.

________________________________________

The door clicked open and Kylo jumped to open it. He’d been expecting Hux to ask who was there, so having it automatically open for him felt like an even shittier thing to do knowing that Hux wouldn’t be expecting him. He was already there though and wasn’t about to turn around now. He went up the stairs to the third floor apartment that Kylo only knew from his mailing address with his heart in his throat. When he got to his door he hesitated for only a moment before knocking. The knob turned right away and the door opened to show Hux in a simple tshirt and jeans. Kylo felt frozen just standing there looking at him and a rush of emotions came flooding back. Hux’s mouth fell open and his eyes widened, but before Kylo had a chance to open his own mouth the door was slammed in his face. He deserved that.

“Hux,” he said through the door. “Hux, please I just want to talk. The silence was killing me, I didn’t know what else to do.”

________________________________________

When the knock came Hux opened the door, and immediately shut it when he was met with Ren standing only a few feet away from him. His heart felt like it was going to beat out of his chest and he backed away from the door. He wasn’t prepared for that, not for Ren to show up at his apartment looking like a sad puppy. Phasma wasn’t home from work yet to curse him out and tell him to fuck off. Hux should do the same but seeing Ren so close to him, his first thought after slamming the door in a panic was to open it back up and go into Ren’s arms.

Hux moved to look through the peak hole but before he could Ren started speaking. Hux leaned against the door to hear him better. He wanted to tell him that the silence should have told him he wasn’t interested anymore, but he was. He leaned against the door, resting his forehead against it, all of the emotions he had gone through in the past month resurfacing all at once. Ren was on the other side of the door, barely a foot away from him. All he had to do was open the door and let him in and he could go back to what they were. But he didn’t want what they were, he wanted more and even if Ren was offering more he couldn’t trust him.

________________________________________

“Hux, please I know you can hear me,” he said, his voice starting to shake with the onslaught of emotions. “Tell me to leave and I will, but I had to try.” Kylo didn’t know what he’d expected, either of Hux or of himself, but he hadn’t been prepared for how quickly he’d lose his composure. Just seeing Hux for that brief second had his eyes starting to burn with tears. He closed his eyes against it, and he pressed on. “It’s not an excuse, but I can explain what happened.” His voice cracked and he cursed himself for being so pathetic. “Please,” he whispered, trying to keep himself from crying.

________________________________________

Ren sounded distraught, a tone he had never heard from him before. He wanted to let him in, hold him and run his hand through his hair but he couldn’t, he shouldn’t. Ren wanted to explain. Hux had been dying to know the full details of that night and if there were any other instances he had gone to Unamo or another while they were together. If he let him explain, how much would be truth would be unreliable as Ren could have gone over his story a thousand times in his head before coming here, but hearing Ren’s voice break on the other side of the door was breaking his resolve. Hux took a deep breath, having to compose himself before he spoke. “Why should I?”

________________________________________

 

Kylo cursed under his breath at the sound of Hux’s voice. Fuck, it’d been so long since he’d heard anything from him, but the question unbalanced him further. He didn’t know why. There was no real reason that Hux should give him a chance at all, but he hadn’t told him to leave yet, so he would hold on to that fact and push forward. “I… I don’t know,” he admitted, his voice quavering. “Please just hear me out. I don’t want to talk about it in the hallway. Please.” His voice cracked again but this time it was followed by a sob.

This was such a stupid idea, he was hurting both of them by being here and begging for Hux to let him in. With the one sobbing escaping him, it broke his remaining composure and the tears started flowing freely as he started crying. Covering his mouth with a hand he rested his forehead against the closed door. How did he end up here? How did he get in so fucking deep? This was beyond what he’d been feeling before they even broke up, Hux’s absence seeming to amplify how much he’d loved him.

Fuck. He loved him. That was the heart of all of this and he couldn’t stop himself from sobbing, as the person who’d brought him more joy than he could remember having in years stood on the other side of the door holding him back. “Hux, please,” he sobbed again. “Please just let me in.”

________________________________________

Ren was begging and it felt sincere. He could still be sincere and lying though, right? Ren let out a noise that was muffled by the door. Hux leaned in closer, trying to hear what Ren was saying. He could hear choked off his words fine but between them it sounded like he was crying. It’s what finally broke him and if Ren was seriously crying, Hux wasn’t going to let him do it in his hallway.

He took a deep breath, trying to steady himself again, knowing that he needed to keep himself under control if he was going to let Ren into his apartment. He slowly turned the doorknob and opened the door. Ren quieted, looking shocked through the tears and swollen eyes. His face was blotchy and besides the suit he was wearing he looked a mess. He didn’t have the jacket on but he must have come here from work.

Hux’s throat was tight and he stepped back, opening the door further giving Ren access to his apartment while keeping his distance, worried if he touched him he wouldn’t be able to let him go. “Come in,” he said, voice quiet and heavy.

________________________________________

Between the options of telling him to go away and Hux opening the door, Kylo had been certain Hux would tell me to leave. The knob turned though and Kylo quickly stood up from leaning against the door as it opened and he almost sobbed again being able to see Hux. His heart was pounding as Hux stepped aside and then let him in, though he stepped away from Kylo once he was through the door. Kylo carefully closed it behind him and then put his hands in his pockets so he wasn’t tempted to reach out and touch him, Hux’s last words to him that day still ringing clearly in his mind.

He stood there uncertainly glancing around the small apartment for a moment before looking back at Hux with a resurgence of hope that maybe things could be salvaged.

“I… I’m sorry,” he said taking in a deep steadying breath. “Do you… should I just… Can we sit down?” He’d stand there, barely inside the door and tell Hux everything if that was what he wanted, but he was still shaking and wanted to sit so he could still himself.

________________________________________

He didn’t expect Ren to reach out to him after their break up, or to show up at his apartment, especially didn’t expect to see him cry. While he would lose his temper on multiple occasions, Ren had always tried to bottle up emotions and seeing him hurting made him want to reach out to him, but he couldn’t. Now that Ren was inside of his apartment he was going to fully hear him out.

“We can in the kitchen,” Hux managed to get out before turning and heading there. The kitchen table was the best option as there would be object between them. On the couch would feel too intimate and he’d be too tempted to scoot closer to him. Ren followed him, sitting in one of their two chairs where Hux directed him. Hux didn’t ask him if he needed water, instead retrieved a glass and filled it in the kitchen, using the distance and task to try and calm his own nerves before setting the glass down in front of Ren and sitting in the chair across the table.

Ren looked frighteningly small with how he was hunched over and like anything could break him. He had stopped sobbing and wiped most of the tears up but his eyes were still red and swollen. Hux probably should have gotten a tissue box in hindsight. “Tell me…what you came here to say,” Hux forced out, crossing his arms, feeling vulnerable.

________________________________________

The water was a welcome gesture that Kylo wasn’t sure he deserved, but he took a sip thankfully. He couldn’t stop looking at Hux and taking in his features. He looked tired and uncomfortable and Kylo hated being the cause of that, but this was his chance and he needed to give it his best. Folding his hands in his lap, he sighed. “Starting with the beginning of why I went to her… I was starting to like you. More than just as a lay. And I didn’t know how to handle that because I’d sworn to myself years ago that I’d never enter into another relationship and that I’d never fall for anyone again, and it…” He swallowed and looked away. “It terrified me that I wanted those things again.”

He glanced at Hux looking to see if he would say something, but he just sat there with his arms crossed and his brows furrowed. “I guess… I have to preface this with some of my past,” he said heavily, suddenly wishing that the water was alcohol. “Several years ago I was in an abusive relationship,” he said, his chest feeling tight and his skin to hot. “It went on for around two years, and I didn’t realize how bad it was until… until it came to a peak. The idea of being in a relationship again made me panic when I realized how much I liked you. I went to Unamo and asked for a session, remembering how calm and sure of myself she used to make me feel. But I still had a skewed perspective and wanted to have that calm so I could….” He sighed. This story didn’t paint him in a good light but it was the truth, and Hux deserved to know. “I was planning on ending things. I wasn’t going to tell her why I wanted a session with her but she figured it out anyways, and put down the condition that she’d only do it if she could try to help me get past my fears. She wanted to push me towards you instead of away from you.”

 

Kylo paused, resting his elbows on the table and putting his head in his hands as he felt tears start welling up again. In hindsight all of this was extremely stupid and he should’ve been able to handle things better. But he hadn’t, so now here he was. If he was in Hux’s shoes, he would’ve kicked himself out by now.

 

“She succeeded,” he said keeping his head down. “I left her house planning to ask if you wanted a relationship. A real one. And I fucked everything up by losing my temper instead of staying calm,” he said looking back up at Hux. “I know I shouldn’t have gone that far with her in the first place and I know I shouldn’t have said the things I did. When I said that I couldn’t handle what I felt and that she whipped it out of me, I didn’t mean that she got rid of how much I wanted you. She lessened how afraid of starting a relationship I was.”

________________________________________

Hux stayed stiff in the chair, feeling defensive as Ren started explaining. He said he started to like him, more than just a lay. It had been what Hux had wanted, but Ren had never said anything and had given mixed signals. It hurt to hear this now, that they possibly could have been something. His throat felt tight and he continued to listen, letting Ren tell the full story.

Ren’s past was something he only let Hux see glances of at a time. Ren admitted to being in an abusive relationship, how bad it was he didn’t detail but if it lasted two years it had to have fucked him up pretty badly. Ren’s past was up to him to disclose, but he wished he would have told Hux this sooner. Him going to Unamo made a bit of sense but still was a horrible idea. He wasn’t sure if he could believe Unamo trying to help Ren’s relationship with Hux. She was always nice to him at events, but he now had distaste for her and didn’t trust her to not want Ren or for Ren to not want her.

Ren wanted a relationship. He didn’t give the exact details of what it meant but hearing it made pressure in his eyes build as he struggled to take it all in and try to decipher truth from lie. The whole thing was ridiculous but didn’t seem that farfetched for Ren. The hardest part to believe was that Ren had wanted a relationship with him and must still want it now if he was crying at Hux’s kitchen table.

“I’m not sure how much that I believe,” Hux admitted, voice cracking towards the end. He swallowed, wishing he had gotten a glass of water for himself now. “You have to know how ridiculous that sounds and how I have difficulty believing it. I want to, god, I want to believe it. You don’t know how fucked up you made me feel.” The more he talked the harder it was to get the words out. He looked away, running a hand over his face as tears welled in his eyes. He was getting choked up which wasn’t good for having a sensible conversation. Not with Ren here now, apologizing and confessing, being the most vulnerable and sincere he had ever seen him.

________________________________________

Kylo pressed his lips together, his chin quivering for a moment as he tried to not to cry any more than he already had. Hux saying that he wanted to believe him made things hurt so much worse. If only he hadn’t been an idiot then he probably could’ve gotten what they'd both wanted. “Is there anything I can say to make you believe me?” he asked quietly. “You can ask any question you want. I swear I’ll answer everything truthfully. Anything at all.”

________________________________________

He thought over what the most important question was, not sure how many he could ask him. “During the time of our… arrangement, did you ever,” Hux had to pause to breath, “do anything at all with anyone else?” He needed to know, hoping Ren would truthfully answer if he did anything like he had done with Unamo.

________________________________________

The question was a valid one and Kylo should’ve guessed that Hux would’ve worried about other times. It was another thing that he ignorantly hadn’t considered. “No,” he answered firmly. “I never even thought of anyone else when I was with you. You’re… you were everything I needed. Even if I thought I didn’t want it,” he said looking down for a moment before looking back up.

________________________________________

The answer hurt from having something that he wanted so badly held in front of him that he shouldn’t have. Over the past month he had thought over and over again on if he could forgive Ren for breaking his trust. With the time between it and Ren sitting here now it was hard to hold on to his anger for him, wanting to comfort him as well as be comforted. They had only been together a few months and he felt more towards him than any of his past relationships. Really he could have it back; Ren was here offering it to him. It was dangerous, Ren could be lying but the distress and tears said otherwise. If Ren didn’t care about him he could have found someone else by now, not showing up at his doorstep begging him to come back.

“If…” a tear managed to escape his eye and he paused to wipe it and will away the others. “You have to be honest with me. You have to treat me like an equal.” A few more tears escaped as he blinked them away, not bothering to try and wipe them. “If this is going to happen you have to tell me what you’re thinking and if something is wrong, talk to me about it instead of pushing me away.”

________________________________________

Kylo’s eyes widened at Hux’s response, his breaths starting to come up short. Hux wasn’t pushing him away. He was setting guidelines for the potential of being together. The tears broke his heart to see and he wanted to reach over and wipe them away, hold Hux and promise that it would never happen again. “Of course,” Kylo said quickly. “This would be different. I wouldn’t try to… I’m not where I was before. I don’t want to keep anything from you.”

His heart was beating so fast it felt like it might burst, and he rested his hands on his legs, digging his fingers into them. Hux held all the power in the situation, and Kylo was as nervous as he was happy for it. Trying so desperately to get in touch with Hux was already overstepping his bounds, and now that he was here he wanted the decision to be Hux’s. He waited to see what else he would say.

________________________________________

It was dangerous. Ren had lied to him, was drastically older than him and sometimes felt worlds apart from him. He wanted to know about Ren’s past abuse but that could wait. This might be a mistake but he didn’t fucking care right now, he wanted Ren back.

Hux stood up, Ren watching him carefully as if he might run away. He stood just long enough to move the few steps to the other side of the table before falling into Ren’s lap, wrapping his arms around Ren’s neck and burying his face into his neck and hair as Ren’s arms wrapped around him and pulled him close. Ren’s scent immediately flooding his senses and he couldn’t hold back the tears anymore, letting them fall freely as he silently sobbed into Ren’s neck. The past month had been varying levels of hell and if he had to go through it again so be it, but he was at least going to try to make this work before then.

________________________________________

Watching Hux get up and approach him felt like it was happening in slow motion, and Kylo wasn’t sure what would happen. But then Hux was sitting in his lap and throwing his arms around him, and Kylo immediately reciprocated, holding Hux tight. He felt Hux start to cry and he couldn’t hold back his own tears that this was happening. Hux was giving him another chance and they had an opportunity to make this work. He adjusted his hands around him so he could hold the back of Hux’s head with one and feel his hair. Holding him again was overwhelming and he struggled to keep from sobbing again. 

They stayed there, just holding each other for a few minutes while their emotions ran high. Kylo’s mind was just a mantra of disbelief at how lucky he was that Hux was giving him this and how much he loved him. He was afraid to say those words still, but he felt it with every inch of his body. Eventually though, Hux’s weight on top of his in the small wooden chair was starting to cut off some of the circulation in his thighs.

Sniffling, Kylo picked his head up from Hux’s shoulder and mumbled, “My legs are starting to hurt, but I don’t want to let you go. Can we move?”

________________________________________

They sat there silence, relishing each other’s touch that they had gone without for the past month. Ren’s grip on him never loosened, as Hux’s tears stopped and his body began to relax, just taking in the feel of Ren against him again. Ren was the first to move. Hux lifted his head as well to look at Ren’s face, which was even more of a mess but the best sight he could see right now. It reoriented him, remembering they were in his shared kitchen and Phasma would be home anytime now, and he would rather avoid that discussion until he was calmed down more. “We can lie down.”

Hux stood up, his hand brushing down Ren’s arm until it reached his hand. They threaded their fingers together, not ready to let go of the other yet and Hux lead him down the hall to his bedroom, shutting the door behind him. If his door was shut Phasma wouldn’t bother him. Ren looked around the space. His room was small and consisted of a twin bed in the corner of the room, a nightstand, desk and dresser next to the closet, nothing like Ren’s house but all he needed right now was a space to be with him.

________________________________________

Hux’s room looked like any other young adult’s that was fresh out of college. Nothing glamorous but it was enough. Hux didn’t let go of his hand until he reached the bed and laid down, making space for Kylo to join him. It was a tight fit on the small bed but they managed to lie side by side facing each other. Kylo lifted his hand to push his fingers through Hux’s hair before running it down him back, and he couldn’t believe that he’d ever let himself lose this.

 

“You don’t have to say anything,” Kylo started quietly, looking into Hux’s eyes and feeling that rush of emotions again. “But I love you. I didn’t realize how much until you were gone, but fuck Hux, I love you so much.” It was an impulsive thing to say and it was definitely too much too soon, but he wanted to be honest from here on out, even if it was to a fault.

________________________________________

It didn’t feel as weird as he thought it would having Ren in his room. The bed was small but it didn’t feel cramped with him wanting to constantly touch him. Even if they were on a larger bed they would be lying the same way.

It took a moment for his words to sink in, looking into his eyes for any hint of doubt. The last time someone told him they loved him it made him feel uncomfortable because it had been way too soon into the relationship and Hux didn’t feel the same way. He didn’t know if he loved Ren, but hearing it from him was what he ultimately wanted and he felt he would be able to return the sentiment one day. Hux smiled, letting out a huff that was a mix of a laugh and a sob before leaning forwards and burying his face against Ren’s collarbone. Ren’s arm wrapped around him and pulled him closer, Hux’s leg wrapping over Ren’s as his knee settled between Hux’s. They were still dressed and it wasn’t the most comfortable but being in Ren’s embrace overpowered all of it.

________________________________________

Hux’s reaction was the best he could’ve hoped for, with that small smile and the tight embrace. Kylo let himself smile as Hux buried his face against his chest and he tipped his face down to press a kiss to the top of his head. This wasn’t how he’d seen his Tuesday evening going when he’d woken up that morning, but he couldn’t be more pleased that he was here with Hux now. One day he hoped he could hear it back from Hux, but he knew he had a lot to prove before that happened.

________________________________________

The crying had exhausted him but it was still early in the evening and he wasn’t tired enough to fall asleep. He hadn’t interacted with Ren at all in a month beyond Ren’s texts to him, so he didn’t feel like sleeping. After lying there in silence for a while, Hux pulled back enough to look at Ren. His face was still slightly red but he was beginning to look like himself, looking more at ease and relaxed with his hair haloing around his head on the pillow.

“How’s the office?” Hux asked, running his fingertips over Ren’s jaw. Things ended up working out in that regard, as it would be even worse working under Snoke while he was dating the CEO. Fuck, they were dating now. Should he call Ren his boyfriend?

________________________________________

Kylo sighed and let himself relax further as Hux ran a finger along his jaw. His question made him huff a soft laugh. “Unremarkable,” he said. “Snoke has a new intern and she’s doing fine, but honestly I haven’t been paying too much attention to things at work. I was preoccupied with other thoughts.” He’d been thinking about taking some time off and renting a resort house somewhere to escape the area and let himself relax, but now that he had Hux in his arms again, he didn’t want to leave him. Unless Hux was coming with, but they should probably keep some distance while they got back into it. “What about you? Have you found another job yet?”

________________________________________

Snoke having already replaced him didn’t surprise him in the slightest. But was moving onto better things and now had Ren again. “I have,” Hux said proudly. “I accepted an offer as a Junior Project Manager the other day. As much as I’ll miss fooling around in your office, I won’t miss those reports or nonsense Snoke had me do.”

________________________________________

“You can still visit for lunch if you want,” Kylo offered with a small smirk. “Congratulations though. I’m glad you found something that’ll help your career.” His expression fell as he thought back to the Monday after they’d fought and he’d been called up to Snoke’s office. “I’m sorry that I was the reason you quit,” he said quietly. “You deserve better than how I treated you, and I want to make up for it. No controlling, no secrets.”

________________________________________

Hux wanted to reassure him that he would have left eventually, but really it was Ren’s fault that he quit. If there were no more secrets he could live with it. “You don’t have to tell me now, but I want to know what happened with your ex someday. It would be for the best if I know so that I can view things with context.” He assumed whatever happened had something to do with Ren needing control over everything.

________________________________________

Kylo nodded in response. “If you wanted to know now, I can tell you. Otherwise just let me know when.” It was still hard to talk about Damien, but the recent events with Hux had nullified some of that pain, and his session with Unamo really had helped him realize it was ok to try again. It was something that he shouldn’t let have so much power over him any longer.

Shifting on the bed, he slipped his arm underneath Hux’s so that he could hold his waist, rubbing his hand over the soft fabric of his tshirt. Despite how early in the evening it was, it would be easy to fall asleep and take a quick nap. The flurry of emotions in such a short time span left him exhausted.

________________________________________

In the past he had heard Ren mention having a bad past relationship but hadn’t know the extent of how bad it was and still didn’t know the full extent of it. He probably should wait until they’re both more stable but after he heard Ren say it he needed to know if Ren was willing to share now. “Tell me?”

________________________________________

Taking in a deep breath, Kylo hugged Hux a little closer to him—half for the comfort of holding someone and half to hide most of his face. He’d gone over this in his head multiple times with the expectation that Hux would want to know. “We started dating just before I turned 26. I met him online on a fetish forum website. He was sweet, charming, and had so many kinks that lined up with my own. Unamo and her wife were still out in New York at the time so I was on my own trying to find the scene here in LA. When we met, we hit it off right away and both got in deep faster than I think either of us realized. Things were good for a couple months but then it started changing.” Kylo paused and took another deep breath. These were memories that always made him feel stupid for not noticing the signs sooner.

“He got angry a lot, but I didn’t think much of it because honestly I did too. Except that his anger would usually involve verbal threats and sometimes get close to physical ones. Within a couple hours, though, he’d do a 180 and come back apologizing and promising that he didn’t mean any of it. And I believed him. The other mistake I made was I thought I could help him… He was going through some stressful things, so I thought maybe if I was a better partner or a better sub then I could make things easier on him. For about a year things would swing between feeling amazing to feeling awful and then back again. It was hard to predict when the swing would happen but it always went back to being amazing sooner or later.”

It felt good to tell this to Hux, and the words were coming more easily to him than he thought they would’ve. If he wanted a normal relationship with Hux then this was the kind of comfort that he needed to be able to have with him. It was a barely healed wound and a vulnerability, but he trusted Hux to not hurt him with the emotional scars it’d left behind.

________________________________________

Hux frowned when Ren mentioned Unamo but didn't interrupt. He had forgotten she was married. Was she still married when Ren went to her place the other week? He didn't dwell on it, needing to focus on the rest of the story.

As he continued Hux felt protective of him, stroking his back lightly trying to be comforting. Whoever Ren’s ex was sounded like an ass and he felt bad Ren went through it. It would make trusting someone difficult but they could work through it now. What threw him again was Ren mentioning him subbing. Ren had said he used to enjoy it, so was this the final blow to it?

________________________________________

“Towards the end things got worse,” Kylo said, dropping his voice slightly. “We would get into fights a lot, and he started to keep track of anywhere I went, getting pissed if I went somewhere without telling him. Unamo and Claire had just moved out to LA and as soon as Unamo met him, she’d pulled me aside and asked if I was alright. I brushed her off. Told her that was just who we were but we loved each other. But the more time I spent with her, the more I realized that what Damien and I had was not a good relationship.”

Kylo swallowed and hesitated at saying the next part, as he felt himself start to get emotional again. This time it had nothing to do with Hux though. “One night we were doing a scene, but I was feeling off. I couldn’t get into it and it didn’t feel right. I used the safeword and he slapped me. My wrists and ankles were already tied to the bed so I was at his mercy. I tried using the safeword again but he–” He stopped speaking just in time to prevent a sob from coming out, and he squeezed his arm around Hux. “He gagged me and then fucked me anyways.”

He let out a shaky breath and closed his eyes. “It ended after that. I waited until he’d left for work the next day and then packed as much as I could into my car and stayed with Unamo for a few weeks. She helped me get through it.”

________________________________________

Hux’s nerves started to tighten as the story progressed, sensing where it might be going. As Ren revealed what happened to him Hux’s fist gripped into the back of Ren’s shirt and pulled him closer. His throat was tight again and he didn’t know what to say. He hated Damien with all his being for doing that to Ren as well as doing that in general. How Ren managed to stay in the fetish scene after that was astounding but signaled he had done some healing since then. The mentioning of a safeword had him recalling the night he had panicked and used it. Ren had immediately stopped and came to his help. He couldn’t imagine what it would’ve been like if it had gone like it had with Damien. The mention of Unamo and her wife again made him uneasy but he was starting to see their relationship a bit better.

“I’m sorry,” he said, his hand moving up to stroke through Ren’s hair. “No one should have to go through that.” He didn’t know how much was prying and didn’t want to make Ren more uncomfortable then he already was but he needed to know. “Were there ever any charges?”

________________________________________

Hux’s fingers pushing through his hair helped Kylo to calm himself again. This was the first time that he’d ever told that story from start to finish. Everyone else who knew had known about him and Damien before it ended. The next question had Kylo slumping into the bed. “No,” he admitted. “I was pretty messed up after that and still thought I was in love with him. My mother and Unamo urged me to press charges but between the fact that I loved him, didn’t think the court would believe me because it was between two men in a relationship, and that I didn’t want to make a spectacle of myself, I didn’t go through with it.”

He’d prepared himself to tell this story before he’d even offered to tell it to Hux, but now that it was out there it felt like there was a heavy weight sitting on his chest. He rolled towards Hux so that Hux was put on his back and he could half lay on top of him while using his shoulder as a pillow. “So basically that’s the reason that I thought I didn’t want another relationship,” he said. “Not an excuse… but hopefully an explanation.”

________________________________________

“Understandable,” Hux responded. Ren rolled him onto his back, allowing him to wrap both arms lightly around Ren and rest his cheek on the top of Ren’s head.

Hearing the story, it made sense why Ren didn’t want another relationship. He agreed that it didn’t excuse his actions but it did explain them some. “Thank you for telling me,” Hux said, squeezing his arms around him. As awful as it was, he was happy that Ren was able to share it and Hux could be cautious of it with Ren. It fully explained why he didn’t sub and was probably another factor outside of their sugar daddy and baby dynamics that he showed zero interest in ever receiving.

________________________________________

Kylo hummed and nodded. It would take time for both of them, but he was certain that things would be alright if they worked for it. They stayed silent after that, Hux rubbing his hands gently along Kylo’s back or through his hair. He let himself enjoy the gentle touch and closed his eyes to take in the moment. It wasn’t a perfect moment but it was the best one he’d had in a long time.

He didn’t remember falling asleep, but some time later he woke to find himself curled around Hux’s side. Hux was fast asleep and Kylo carefully propped himself up on an elbow so that he could look at him. It was nice to see him so relaxed in his sleep. Reaching up a hand, he softly traced the tips of his fingers around his face, and then one across his lower lip. He was tempted to lean down and kiss him, but he’d wait until Hux was awake.

For now though, his mouth felt parched so he got out of Hux’s bed as carefully as he could and then left the room to go into the kitchen for the glass of water he’d left there.

________________________________________

Phasma had come home to a quiet apartment and Hux’s door shut, a typical enough afternoon, though he normally had the door cracked open. They had an agreement that if the door was fully closed it meant the other didn’t want to be disturbed, if it was slightly cracked they could be bothered. Phasma had gone about her evening and was reheating leftovers when she heard Hux come into the kitchen.

“Jesus fucking christ!” Phasma yelled, jumping when she turned around to see not Hux in their apartment. It was Ren which only calmed her slightly as this either meant they had gotten back together of Ren was a psychopath and Hux was probably dead. Ren had flinched at her outburst and looked like he was half asleep and his hair mussed as further evidence. Hux probably wasn’t dead. Good because Phasma was going to kill him. “Who the fuck let you in?” She asked, folding her arms and leaning against the counter.

________________________________________

Kylo startled at the sudden yell and cursed before relaxing and looking at Phasma warily. As well as they’d gotten on the one time they met, this was under very different circumstances and he was probably the bad guy. Alright, not probably, he was the bad guy. Holding up his hands he stayed where he was and said, “Hux did. We talked things out.” His eyes dropped to the glass of water still on the table but he felt like he wasn’t allowed to move from where he was as he stuffed his hands in his pockets.

________________________________________

Hux hadn’t been that tired but with the steady lull of listening to Ren’s breathing and warmth coming off of his body he nodded off. He stirred slightly when Ren climbed over him, and rolled onto his side, pulling the blanket up higher to his chin, covering his smile. Him and Ren were back together, and Ren loved him. It felt wonderful.

He opened his eyes at the sound of Phasma yelling in the other room. Shit. He should have texted her to let her know Ren was there. Still, hearing her shriek made him smile as he threw off the covers and sat up. Ren deserved to get chewed out a bit but Phasma could go overboard, especially if she thought Ren had broken in.

 

Hux walked into the kitchen behind Ren to see Phasma looking like she was ready to fight Ren, both verbally and physically.

“Uh-huh,” Phasma said looking from Ren to Hux. “Good to see you’re not dead.”

“Why would I be dead?” Hux asked, not following her train of thought.

Phasma ignored the question. “So you’re back together now?”

Hux knew she’d feel a bit betrayed, after him going on about how much of an asshole Ren was and how he couldn’t trust him, but it was ultimately his decision to get back together with Ren. “Yes,” he stated firmly, reaching his hand out to place it on Ren’s lower back. His shirt and suit pants had been horribly wrinkled from lying in the bed. He really needed to go over everything with Phasma without Ren there to calm her down.

________________________________________

Hearing Hux say that they were back together with confidence and then resting his hand on Kylo’s back had butterflies going off in his stomach. It felt so good to hear that out loud, but the happiness was offset by the murderous glare Phasma was giving him. He didn’t think that this was something that he’d be able to resolve and it’d probably be best if he left it to Hux. Clearing his throat he looked at Hux. “It’s getting late so I could probably head out now. I don’t want to infringe on…” He gestured vaguely to the kitchen. “Yeah.”

________________________________________

Hearing Ren offering to leave had his stomach dropping but it was an irrational reaction. As much as he wanted to go home with Ren, he really should spend some time thinking about everything and if they needed to set boundaries. It was late enough that he’d be going to bed shortly soon and he could text Ren. The thought of being able to text him again made him giddy.

“Right,” Hux agreed. “I’ll walk you out.” Phasma gave him a glare but didn’t say anything further.

Ren didn’t bring anything so they only had to slip on their shoes and head out the door. “Sorry about that. I should have texted her warning her you were here. It didn’t cross my mind with everything that happened.”

________________________________________

Kylo gave a short laugh. “No, it’s fine. I deserved that. She’s just being protective of you.” They walked down the stairs to the front door of the apartment and Kylo stalled before exiting. He turned towards Hux with his hands in his pockets, feeling bittersweet about leaving right now. “Thank you,” he said softly. “I know I’ve been a dick and it would’ve been fully within your bounds to have called the cops on me for showing up like I did.” He tried to smirk but it didn’t hold. “But you let me in.” He looked out the window on the door into the night and sighed. He really didn’t want to leave, but he knew he should. Looking back at Hux he asked, “Can I kiss you?”

________________________________________

Calling the cops wasn’t something that ran through his mind but in hindsight he could see how stupid of Ren it was to show up at his door, but he was glad he did. Hearing Ren ask if he could kiss him was cute and endearing in a way he didn’t think it could be. “Why do you think I came out here with you?” Hux grinned as he stepped close to Ren and pressed his lips to his.

It was intoxicating kissing Ren again. His hands came up to Ren’s neck, pulling him closer and moving his lips slowly against his. He didn’t care if anyone saw them in the lobby; he hadn’t had this in weeks and had thought he would never have it again.

________________________________________

Hux’s lips on his had Kylo’s heart skittering as he brought his hands to his waist. The kiss was slow and sweet in the way they moved together. It stayed chaste and when Hux pulled away, Kylo couldn’t help but follow his lips for a second longer before conceding and standing straight again. “I’ll see you soon,” he said with a lopsided grin. He gave Hux’s waist a quick squeeze and then stepped away to walk back out to his car.

________________________________________

Watching Ren walk away didn’t feel as bad as he thought it would be. They were dating now and while they were still a little shaky from everything that happened, he didn’t have to hold back with texting him or wanting to see him. He headed back upstairs, feeling like he was floating, which was promptly put on hold when he saw Phasma eating in the kitchen looking like she was going to disembowel him with her spoon.

“What?”

“I can’t believe you took that scumbag back,” she said with her mouth full.

“There were a lot of variables,” he stated simply as he walked past her into the kitchen, pulling out a bottle of wine, finally drinking in celebration and not to help numb the pain.

“Like what? He cheated on you. That’s one of the ultimate don’t go back to them rules.”

“I know, but like I said there’s a lot of variables. He didn’t sleep with her and I know I said it still counts but after talking to him this is something that I really want.” He wasn’t going to tell her that Ren had told him that he loved him, as she’d probably say he was trying to manipulate him but she wasn’t there when he said it.

“Uh-huh.” She let off but still wasn’t convinced. “So what are you now? You better be dating because if you-”

“We’re dating. Ren is my boyfriend now.” Saying it out loud he couldn’t help but smile and Phasma looked like she was going to punch him for it. “I’m really sorry, I should have texted you that he was here but she showed up crying and it was a mess and we ended up falling asleep before I thought of it.”

“He was crying? Like single tear or gross sobbing?”

“Single tear turned into gross sobbing”

“I hope you made him beg.”

“He did in a way. The conversation stayed rather civil. There was no groveling, that would have been embarrassing.”

Hux promised he’d make it up to her, and in time hopefully she and Ren could get along again. Leaving Phasma to her own devices he took his glass of wine and flopped onto his bed. The warmth of their bodies had left, but soon he’d be sleeping in Ren’s bed again. He picked up his phone and opened the text message chain to Ren. The last text had him frowning and he was tempted to delete it but didn’t. He sent Ren the message “I want to see you tomorrow.” He didn’t think it came off too strong. After not seeing each other for a month he felt he could ask to see his boyfriend after work. They didn’t have to do anything heavy, even if it was just getting dinner somewhere he wanted to see Ren again.

________________________________________

On the drive home, Kylo felt like a huge weight had been lifted off of him. He had Hux back, and not only was he back but they were dating. A normal couple. Well, normal might be the wrong word considering everything that went into what they were, but they were boyfriends. That was such a foreign word in Kylo’s mind as it was one he hadn’t used in years. He didn’t think it’d take very long to get used to it though.

At home, he called Unamo and excitedly told her about what happened. She chewed him out for showing up at Hux’s out of nowhere but she was happy for them and hoped that things only went up from there. She also conveyed that if Hux didn’t hate her, she wanted to apologize to him as well. It’d probably take time for that to happen, but Kylo was glad that she wanted to try to fix things there. Once he hung up the phone he saw a text message from Hux waiting for him, and he felt like a teenager with a crush as he read it. “Do you want to come over when I’m done with work?” he sent back. His first reaction had been to take the day off work and spend all of it with Hux but he didn’t want to come off as too clingy.

Even though they were still the same people, this was going to be very different from their previous dynamic. Before this it was Kylo that planned everything and decided what they’d ultimately do, but now it was equal input. It was nice to have some of the pressure taken away from him, but he also didn’t know what kind of plans they should make now. When he’d taken Hux out before it’d either been to show him off or play with him, but now it’d be for proper dates. If that was something Hux wanted at least. Hux was the least materialistic sugar baby he’d ever had so maybe he wouldn’t care about dates or gifts. Thinking of Hux as a sugar baby made Kylo frown. If they were going to be a normal couple would Hux still call him daddy sometimes? He hoped so.

________________________________________

Making plans to go over to Ren’s after work had his floating feeling back which the wine was helping with. He didn’t want to pester Ren and instead occupied himself with thoughts of how things would be different now. Ren wouldn’t be paying him anymore but would still try to spoil him and buy him things, which he didn’t mind. He was honestly looking forward to the sex again, which reminded him that he should probably mention to Ren that he did sleep with someone while they were separated. It shouldn’t be a big deal, but he was worried Ren would react poorly. Still, if they were going to do this he was going to tell him tomorrow.

 

The main thing he was looking forward to were days spent lounging around Ren’s house just being with him, in the pool, in the kitchen cooking, in bed with their limbs tangled together as they talked about the day. It was a bit difficult to sleep that night, but not because he was burdened with grief. The nap threw his sleep schedule off and he was excited about seeing Ren again tomorrow.


	28. First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We've finally reached the last chapter! We plan on writing bits and pieces of their life after the fic and will be posting it in the [Daddy Please Series](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1002081) Be sure to follow it to get updates!

The next day Hux slept in and loitered around the house. It was horribly boring but he didn’t feel like going about the city today. He instead decided to busy himself with the task of shaving, something he hadn’t done since the breakup. When he had met up with Jason he hadn’t bothered and neither of them minded it. Granted Hux didn’t wear women’s panties and Jason didn’t eat his ass. He didn’t know if either of them would be up for sex but it was nice falling back into a regular grooming schedule.

Being back to happy memories, Hux went through his drawer that had the pieces of lingerie that had collected at his place. Most of them were panties, nice briefs and the extra leotard he bought after Ren ripped the first one. Looking through them he ended up going with a pair of plain black briefs as it felt the most natural for a non-sexual situation. Over top he threw on a pair of jeans and a tshirt then the denim shirt Ren bought him as the weather was turning cooler. It was partway through December and Hux had completely ignored Thanksgiving and had been ignoring the upcoming holidays.

Before he left he grabbed his toothbrush, unsure if Ren would have thrown out any of his things while he was gone. He sent Ren a text letting him know he was on his way, timing it so that Ren should be getting home around now and would have time to unwind a bit before Hux showed up. It was hard not to speed when he really wanted to see his boyfriend.

________________________________________

That day at work Kylo was just as distracted as he’d been when he found out Hux had quit, but now it was on the opposite side of the spectrum. He couldn’t wait to be done and to see Hux at his home again. It was a little odd for it to be happening on a Wednesday, but it would be the start of a lot of week day visits hopefully.

His good mood didn’t go unnoticed and received a couple comments noting that he seemed different, Cindy going as far as to say he looked like he was glowing. Kylo laughed it off which seemed to surprise her considering his usual curtness with her.

When it was finally time to go home, Kylo couldn’t help but speed and curse every driver going anything less than five miles over the limit. Not that it made a difference though because Hux wouldn’t be there for another half hour. He didn’t know what to do with himself while he waited and was tempted to get a drink to calm his nerves but he’d been drinking enough lately. It was time to stop using it as an emotional crutch.

When Hux arrived and the gate buzzed, Kylo was there in seconds and was about to stand in the doorway to wait for him, but decided against it for fear of bringing up any bad memories for Hux. Though he was sure it would come up anyways. He forced himself to wait two seconds after Hux knocked on the door, taking a deep breath before opening it, and immediately getting the breath knocked back out of him when he saw Hux.

He smiled and let him inside, his heart beating rapidly with the excitement and nerves of seeing him again. He was still hesitant about making the first move in touching Hux so after he closed the door he put his hands in his pockets so he didn’t fidget and gave Hux a lopsided grin as he said, “Hi.”

________________________________________

As he pulled up to Ren’s house, he was reminded how lavish of a life Ren lived. He still would have been just as interested in Ren if he didn't, but the fact he had a rich boyfriend was a crazy concept. The gate opened and Hux headed up to the door, half surprised Ren wasn't waiting in the doorway. The door did open shortly after he knocked to reveal Ren.

Most of the times Hux came over to Ren’s house they had a goal in mind, some form of sex they were going to perform. This time he was there just to be there. They might have sex but that wasn't the goal of this, and without an objective he felt a little sheepish. Walking into the house, Ren honestly looked a little nervous too.

Standing in the entryway brought of the memory of the last time he was there, yelling at Ren and telling him not to touch him. Things felt a little awkward and when Ren gave him a shy smile and greeting Hux his stomach fluttered, feeling like an awkward teenager with a crush. "Hi," Hux said back, wanting to reach out and kiss him, but things were too tense and he wanted it to feel natural. "How was work?" he asked, wanting to break the silence, even if it was small talk.

________________________________________

Ren laughed at how mundane the question was. “Work was work,” he said walking towards the living room. He sat on the couch to give Hux the option of sitting next to him or in one of the chairs instead, and his stomach fluttered when Hux chose to sit next to him, though he sat sideways facing Kylo instead of directly next to him. The air still felt a little stiff between them and he felt like the only way to fix that was to actually address the elephant in the room.

“So,” he said with a small grin. “We’re dating.” Hux raised a brow at him with an amused look and Kylo gave a nervous laugh and shook his head. “Sorry, I’m going to be terrible at this, but also I’m really happy. Also I know I’m kind of in the dog house right now, so if you want anything from me, you know... just let me know and I can make it happen.”

________________________________________

“We are,” Hux acknowledged, pleased to hear it on Ren’s lips. Ren certainly was in the dog house but he didn’t feel any ill will towards him right now, just relief and happiness that things were working out. He wasn’t sure if Ren was talking about material or physical things, he probably meant both. All Hux wanted right now was Ren’s attention and affection.

“I’ll let you know if I think of anything. I really just want you to try. And don’t keep things from me.” Saying that out loud made him remember he needed to confess. “On that note, I know this is the last thing you want to hear right now, but I need to say something now rather than let it come up later and be an issue. I slept with someone last week.” Ren’s eyes widened slightly and it looked like he was fighting to keep from reacting. Hux knew he didn’t do anything wrong and wasn’t ashamed of it, but he knew it wouldn’t feel good for Ren. “It was a one night stand trying to get my mind off things. I haven’t talked to him since and don’t plan on it.”

________________________________________

Hearing that Hux had slept with someone else had his heart dropping into his stomach. It definitely wasn’t something that he wanted to hear but he understood it. He also guessed that ‘things’ meant him. He nodded and looked down. “Sorry,” he said. “Thanks for telling me though. I’m sure you’re fine, but you should get tested again if we want to still not use a condom.”

It had occurred to him a couple times to try sleeping with someone else as well, but whenever the thought popped up he immediately dismissed it. Especially towards the end of the month when he’d been trying harder to get in touch with Hux. “I didn’t do anything during that time. Driest month I’ve had in a couple years,” he tried joking, but it fell short. He had the irrational urge to ask if it had been good, but he knew he didn’t actually want to know the answer to that.

________________________________________

“We used a condom but I’ll get tested again.” The chances on him contracting anything were minuscule but he had too much time on his hands and now that Ren said that he’d probably become paranoid. Ren’s reaction to the news was as good as it could have been, and hearing that Ren hadn’t slept with anyone gave him relief. They had been separated and Hux wouldn’t be allowed to get upset at Ren for doing it but there was comfort him not seeking anyone else out. He tried to find amusement in Ren’s comment, but he didn’t want to think of the constant sex Ren had been having over the past years. His past partners and endeavors didn’t matter to him but he didn’t want to hear about them right now.

“Well, that can change shortly,” Hux mused, without any underlying tones that would suggest he meant right now. The conversation wasn’t sexy but they’d probably be back to their usual antics after some time, at least he hoped they would.

________________________________________

Hux’s comment had him smiling more genuinely and he was glad that Hux wasn’t going to put a hold on sex. He wasn’t taking anything as a guarantee right now. Looking over Hux, he felt appreciative of what he had. Hux was beautiful, fun, thoughtful, and more forgiving than he needed to be. He silently promised both to Hux and himself that he wouldn’t hurt him like he had again.

The distance was making him antsy, and even though he’d told himself he’d wait for Hux to make the first move, he didn’t want to wait anymore. Holding out his arm towards Hux he asked, “Come here?”

________________________________________

Ren’s smile made him feel more at ease. The awkward moments were sure to pass as they figured out how this would work. He scooted over towards Ren and climbed on his lap, sitting sideways and wrapped an arm around Ren’s neck. While Hux could date someone shorter than him, he absolutely loved Ren’s size and how when standing Ren was taller without Hux feeling tiny next to him but he could fit easily on his lap.

Ren’s arms wrapped around his waist, holding him firmly as Hux looked down at him. “Did you have any ideas for dinner?” Hux asked, feeling a little hungry. They could order in or Ren could cook but going out would give them something to do besides sit around and try to figure out how things would work between them.

________________________________________

Hux’s weight in his lap had him feeling giddy and he wrapped his arms around him, putting his head on Hux’s shoulder for a moment as he hugged him close. The little things made him happier than they had any right to, from the feeling of Hux’s arm across his shoulders to the way he smelled.

He looked up at Hux’s question and thought about it for a minute. He hadn’t made any real plans, focusing more on the fact that Hux was coming over at all. Eating here could be nice so they could continue to spend time alone, but if they were officially dating now then he should probably put more effort into it. “Do you want to go on a date?” he asked curiously.

________________________________________

Hux lit up at the suggestion of a date. While some of their outings in the past felt like dates, yes he would love to go on an official date. “I would. Dinner would be nice.” He didn’t bring anything super nice so they couldn’t go to any of Ren’s super fancy expensive restaurants, which was fine by Hux as he wanted to do something more casual. “What’s nearby?”

________________________________________

Kylo smiled at the sudden brightness in Hux’s tone. “There’s a couple of good places. Top choices would be Korean barbeque, authentic Italian, or a dive bar that’s got the best fish and chips you’ve ever had.” He frequented all of them and would take Hux to all three eventually. All of them had a really casual atmosphere where he could relax and blend in. “Any of those sound good?”

________________________________________

“Korean barbeque.” Ren sounded like he was excited over the fish and chips but Hux would rather go to a restaurant then a bar, even if they had good food. And if it was one of the places that you cooked your own meat it would give them something to do.

Having agreed on the place, Hux got off of Ren’s lap and they retrieved their things to head out. As they climbed into Ren’s car, the thought crossed his mind on if he would ever drive Ren anywhere. Ren started the car and urge came over him. “Ren,” he said, getting his attention. Ren turned towards him and Hux leaned in, gently kissing his lips. Ren was still for a moment before relaxing into it. Hux kissed at his bottom lip before pulling away, sitting back in his seat.

________________________________________

Hearing his name on Hux’s lips had warmth blooming suddenly in his chest. It was an odd thing, but he didn’t think that Hux had said his name more than a handful of times. He didn’t have long to dwell on it though as Hux’s lips were quickly on his. The kiss was short lived but it had Kylo melting and he smiled as Hux sat back down. “Cheeky,” he murmured as he opened the garage door to pull out.

It was a short drive over there and being a Wednesday evening, it wasn’t too busy. They were seated right away and given some time with the menu to pick what the wanted to order. Kylo knew what he wanted and the time Hux spent looking at the menu gave his mind time to wander. Not having their day ultimately be about sex was a strange thing and it made it harder to try and make conversation. Normally he’d be flirting or hinting at what they planned to do, but now he didn’t have that base to go off of. “Decide what you want?” he asked, trying to make some form of conversation.

________________________________________

When Hux had gone to these places before he would usually pick and choose a few things within his budget but they always had a few combos that were slightly out of it, and he knew Ren was paying and trying to make up to him so he’d indulge. “I want the combo number two. It has a bit of everything,” he said, pointing to the menu that had the image of the many small plates of assorted meats. The other plus side to this was he didn’t feel like he had to eat light and could indulge.

The waiter came to take their orders. Since it was Wednesday it was happy hour and Hux ordered his combo as well as a cocktail from the specials menu. He only planned on having the one, not wanting to get drunk tonight. The waiter turned on the grill and left to get Hux’s drink. It was difficult to think of what to talk about, as there was pressure he felt to do a good job on their first date, when there really shouldn’t be any pressure at all. “I managed to calm Phasma down. She had to put up with me for the last month so she’s not happy about you but she’ll come around.” As soon as he said it he wished he had chosen a better topic, but really he didn’t know what to ask him.

________________________________________

The reminder of Hux being hurt by him and dealing with the fallout made him feel ashamed, but he was glad that it didn’t ruin anything between him and Phasma. “I don’t expect her to like me for a while. Hopefully I can get back in her good graces though. It’s never fun when your friends don’t like who you’re dating.” Or when who you’re dating doesn’t like your friends, he thought morosely. He knew he had to avoid talking about Unamo for a while around Hux, but later he’d tell him that she said she was sorry. If the opportunity arose she’d said she wanted to apologize in person, but that would take time. “Is she still with Kali?”

________________________________________

It would take a while for Phasma to be okay with Ren again, but he hoped it would be a mostly painless process. “Yes she is. They went to-” Hux paused as the waiter brought his drink, thanking him and waiting for him to leave before continuing. “They went to The Playhouse the other week. I didn’t ask about specifics but it sounds like they had fun.” Going back to a sex club was something he wasn’t comfortable with at the moment, especially the thought of going to Silk with Unamo running it. Maybe in the future if their sex life returned to how it was they could go to The Playhouse instead.

________________________________________

He liked Kali so it was nice to hear they were still together. He smiled remembering Phasma’s initial reaction to finding out that Kali was into kinky things. “We should go there some time. There’s the main room, but then the themed side rooms each have a specialty. The machine one would be fun.” It’d be a while before he felt comfortable taking on a hard dom role again with Hux, but since they were a couple now they had all the time in the world. His chest warmed at the thought and then was immediately chilled by worry. Would they last as a couple? Kylo would try to make it work but he knew he’d be shit at it for a while, so it’d really come down to Hux being able to put up with him. He saw the two of them as a long term goal but he didn’t know if Hux would feel the same.

In terms of being in a relationship went, he realized he also didn’t know that much about Hux. He knew more about his body than he did about his past. “What’s your favorite color?” he blurted out.

________________________________________

The concept of side rooms was appealing and he was curious. He hoped Ren didn’t want to go there anytime soon, and would understand why Hux didn’t want to immediately. He was about to ask what type of machines when Ren blurted out the random question. Hux looked at him, brows furrowing before laughing at the random question. It was the kind of thing you’d ask on a first date and it was kind of adorable. “I don’t know, I don’t really have one. Do you have a favorite color?” There were colors he liked more for certain things such as clothes and food, but he didn’t have one particular one he liked more than the rest.

________________________________________

Hux’s laugh had Kylo grinning. “Does black count as a color? If not… the burgundy color Krennic used for your jacket.” He tried to keep his closet full of a variety of colors but they all tended to be darker tones with low saturation. The waiter came back with there food just then and the spread looked fantastic. “What about movies? Do you have a favorite?” he asked next as he laid out a couple pieces of meat on the grill.

________________________________________

Yes, black was a color and he shouldn’t be surprised that Ren choose it as his. The food looked delicious, even uncooked and he joined Ren in laying a piece of everything on the grill. The next question caught him a bit more off guard, mostly because he didn’t have a good answer. “Um, not really.” Ren looked at him confused like he was going to start on how on earth he didn’t have a favorite movie. “Growing up my father was very controlling and didn’t let me watch anything he didn’t approve of,” Hux decided if they were dating he’d be honest with his answer instead of letting Ren laugh at him for not having a favorite movie. “If he found me watching or showing interest in something he didn’t approve of he’d berate me and tell me every reason why I’m wrong for enjoying it. It made it really difficult to take any interest.” Of course he’d watch movies and listen to the music anyway, but it made it really difficult to take pride in being a fan of anything.

________________________________________

Hux’s answer had him feeling heavy and he wished that he could go back in time to protect him from that kind of emotional pain. “Oh,” Kylo said quietly. “I’m sorry that happened to you. He sounds like a shitty person.” While Kylo had his own issues with his parents, they’d at least been supportive of him. He was unsure of how to bring the conversation back to something lighter without being flippant about the confession. He was curious about what Hux had gone through, but he wasn’t going to bring that up in a restaurant. “Do you have any interests now? I feel like a dick for just now asking about things like this.”

________________________________________

“He is. I’ve cut off all contact from him.” Maybe he should have picked a random movie instead of going into his past, but he didn’t have a movie that he would watch again and again. He hated having to choose the movie whenever it was a movie night. He really didn’t want ruin their date talking about his shitty life growing up. In hindsight his father had been awful but growing up didn’t feel that bad.

“I did more in college. Which is crazy since I was working more back then between school and work, but it’s harder to not do things when you’re living directly next to your friends by a campus. I used to play tennis.”

________________________________________

Kylo hadn’t pictured Hux as being into sports, but now that he’d mentioned it he could picture Hux playing tennis. And wearing short white shorts and a polo. “Do you still play? Maybe we could go at it some time. I haven’t played in a long time but having the job I have, I feel like playing tennis and golf is in the handbook.” He picked up some of the meat and brought it directly to his mouth, wincing slightly at how hot it was, but the flavor was perfect. “I can’t tell you how many rounds of golf I’ve had to play with boring old men for business deals. If you think it’s boring to watch, it’s even more boring to play. And frustrating. I’m awful at it.”

________________________________________

Hux laughed, imagining Ren trying to play golf with the other shareholders at the company. In his vision Ren was in a white polo, pastel sweater, and a visor, then throwing the gold club into a lake when he couldn’t hit the ball. He probably wasn’t very far off. “Tennis is more fun since you’re actually moving. You seem like you’d enjoy swinging at the ball.” It had been a good stress relief and he had built a good swing, able to hit the ball back over aggressively at times.

Hux picked a few pieces off the grill, placing them onto a clean plate to cool before eating. “I’ve only played once since college. On campus there was a gym and courts that were included in tuition making it easier to play. I was also a part of the tennis club which met regularly. Here I’d have to drive across the city to find run down public tennis courts filled with screaming children.”

________________________________________

Kylo laughed with Hux and then snorted at Hux’s comment about swinging at a ball. “I’ve swung at a couple balls before,” he joked, grinning when Hux rolled his eyes. It barely made sense but it still made him laugh. “There are some nice courts that I could bring you to if you want. Anywhere with screaming children is the opposite of where I want to be.”

They chatted back and forth about different interests and hobbies until most of the food had been cooked and they both felt stuffed. It was nice to laugh with Hux and it made him realize that they hadn’t done a lot of that when they spent time together. Except for the night they’d gone out with Hux’s friends. That had been a fun night.

Kylo paid and they hung around a little longer to just let the food sit before going out to the car. Once they were seated Kylo reached over and guided Hux in for a kiss, giving a pleased hum as their lips met. He slipped his tongue in for a second at the end before pulling back with a smile. “You taste like salt.”

________________________________________

Ren’s sense of humor was awful yet Hux still found it amusing. He told him he’d like to go to a court sometime, though he was out of practice it would be fun doing an activity like that with Ren. The conversation went on and Hux forgot the logistics of it being a date, immersed in the conversation. He was full when they left, but the food was good and he didn’t feel disgusting.

In the car Ren finally made a move and kissed him, Hux instantly leaning into the kiss, chasing after him when he pulled away. He half snorted at Ren’s comment. “And you taste like beef.”

The ride home was pleasant, going in and out of conversation between falling into comfortable silence. The closer they got to Ren’s house, the more aware Hux became of Ren’s physical closeness and how he felt horny for the first time since their break up. Ren parked in the garage, them entering through that door into the house. Ren walked in front of him, flicking on the lights. Hux followed behind him until Ren stopped and turned to him, and Hux stepped in to kiss him.

The kisses in the car had been chaste and gentle, this time he stepped into it with his whole body as his hands tangled in Ren’s hair and pulled him firmly against him as his tongue licked over his lips until they parted and he could slip into his mouth. Ren’s hands went to his waist, gripping him tightly causing him to groan into Ren’s mouth. Fuck he missed this.

________________________________________

Kylo moaned as Hux kissed him hard, pushing his fingers up through his hair and lightly pulling on it as their tongues slid against each other. Hux put so much of himself into it that Kylo stumbled back a little and almost tripped over the rug. He grabbed Hux’s arms and held him back for a moment, laughing a little breathlessly.

“Bedroom,” he said with a grin as he kicked his shoes off. Hux did the same and they hurried to the bedroom before stopping just inside of it to kiss again. Kylo brought his hand up to cup the back of Hux’s head as they hungrily kissed, all their previous hesitations washed away by growing desire. Kylo nipped at Hux’s lower lip and then pulled back enough to murmur, “God I fucking missed you.”

________________________________________

Hux nodded, following Ren into the bedroom, latching onto him again as soon as they were inside. "I've missed you too," Hux said, feeling breathless already with too much emotion in his voice. He had really missed Ren and he wanted to be as close to him as possible right now.

When Hux leaned back in Ren didn't put up any resistance and they stumbled back slightly. Hux took the opportunity to walk him back until his legs hit the bed. He fell back with a soft push, bouncing slightly as his hair spread over the sheets. God he was beautiful.

Ren had been fairly shy and passive since last night and Hux wasn't sure if he should try to take the lead, if it was something Ren was trying to give him, intentionally or not. He climbed over him, hovering before sitting down on him, both having a similar reaction of a sharp inhale as their crotches brushed together. Hux gave a roll of his hips for good measure before starting to unbutton Ren’s shirt.

________________________________________

Kylo felt stuck between wanting to devour Hux but being too nervous about doing anything Hux didn’t want, and it left him letting Hux take the lead. Having Hux on top of him again had sparks of arousal and anticipation going off in his gut, but there was an edge of uncertainty to letting him take control. He let out a slow breath as Hux unbuttoned his shirt, groaning as he rolled his hips down against him again, and reminded himself that this wasn’t about control.

Once his shirt was completely open, Hux ran his hands up his stomach to his pecs and squeezed them before rubbing his fingers over his nipples. Kylo smirked as he remembered the night when Hux had sat on his chest and fucked it. Grabbing the front of Hux’s shirt, Kylo pulled him down for another kiss. He closed his eyes and let himself sink into the feeling of everywhere they were touching before it suddenly became an urgent need to get rid of the rest of their clothes. He pulled the denim jacket back over Hux’s shoulders and as far down his arms as he could from this position. Breaking the kiss, he said, “Let me see you.”

________________________________________

Hux groped at Ren, having missed his body and touch. He fell forward when Ren pulled him down, grinning into the kiss. As soon as Ren said the words he sat back up and tossed the jacket onto the floor followed by his shirt. Ren’s eyes raked over his body as he unbuttoned his pants and stood up, stumbling to get out of them as fast as possible. He pulled his underwear off with the jeans followed by his socks, leaving him completely nude and now feeling slightly awkward as Ren was still dressed besides the opened button up, which looked incredibly sexy with the way it fans over his sides and arms where he had propped himself up on his elbows.

________________________________________

As Hux undressed, a slow grin spread across Kylo’s face. He propped himself up so he could see Hux better. “You’re beautiful,” he said once Hux was completely nude. Sitting up on the edge of the bed, he shrugged off his shirt and then reached out his arms for Hux to step forward. When he was close enough, Kylo wrapped his arms around him with one sliding up his back while the other hand rested on his ass. As he looked up at Hux smiling, he was struck with the urge to tell him he loved him again but held himself back in case it would be too much. Hugging Hux close, he pressed a kiss to his sternum and then let him go so he could take off his belt and undo his pants. Hux stepped away so he could stand up and remove them before sitting back on the bed and moving back towards the pillows.

________________________________________

Ren telling him that had him blushing as he stood there naked with an erection. Still, it made him smile and as Ren pulled him towards him he responded with, “So are you.” It didn’t feel quite like the perfect answer but Ren smiled at him and pressed his lips to his skin before undressing the rest of the way. Hux’s eyes fell to Ren’s cock, watching it as he moved back on the bed. That was something that he had missed. It was thick and had a slight curve, though the fact it was attached to Ren amplified his attraction towards it.

Hux followed him onto the bed, crawling towards him and over him till he was straddling him again, pushing their dicks together. Ren pulled him down again into a kiss which Hux whined into as he pressed his body flush with Ren’s and rubbed his hips against his. Ren’s hands brushed down his back, sending a shiver through him then grabbed at his ass, causing him to groan into the kiss. After their break up, the depression that followed had left him with very little of a sex drive, and he could count the number of times he jerked off in the past month on one hand. Having Ren touch him again had his nerves aflame and every little touch was amplified by how badly he needed it. “Ren,” Hux murmured against his lips, needing more of him.

________________________________________

Warmth bloomed in Kylo’s chest as Hux said his name again, and he tightened his grip on his ass before moving his hands up to cup his face and kiss him breathless. In their eagerness, the kiss turned sloppy and ended with Kylo mouthing at Hux’s jaw as he moved away to breathe. “Lube and condoms in the top drawer,” he muttered as he kissed down Hux’s neck. He tried to shift off his lap to get to the bedside table, but Kylo grabbed his waist and held him still for a moment longer as his lips reached the base of Hux’s neck and nipped at the skin there.

Hux’s hand came around the back of his head and threaded in his hair before pulling back and forcing Kylo to lean with it. A shiver went through him at the tugging sensation as he smirked up at Hux. Hux grinned back and leaned down to kiss his nose before getting off his lap just long enough to grab what they needed from the drawer. Kylo took the opportunity to shift down on the bed so that he was lying against the pillows and gave his cock a few loose strokes before Hux shifted back on to him.

________________________________________

The kiss was sloppy but nothing like how it had been with Jason. Having Ren’s saliva on him didn’t make him cringe and he wanted his mouth on every part of him. Hux tried to move to get the supplies but Ren gripping him had him falling forwards and letting out an ‘ah!’ as Ren nipped at his neck. It felt good and he smiled as he pulled Ren off him.

Finally collecting the supplies, Hux tossed the condom onto the bed and climbed back onto Ren, pausing for a second, then handing Ren the lube. “Finger me,” he stated as he shuffled around on him so he was now kneeling over Ren’s stomach, facing away from him. He could hear the bottle of lube pop open as he wrapped his hand around Ren’s dick, giving it a few light strokes. Ren’s hands brushed over his thighs, which he ignored for leaning down and taking the tip of Ren’s cock into his mouth. The motion moved his hips back, half sitting back onto Ren’s chest allowing him to suck on the tip and dip down lower as he hummed around it, licking over the slit. This probably wasn’t good for making him last, but he wanted his cock in his mouth.

________________________________________

The sight of Hux’s ass was a welcome one and as soon as it was presented, Kylo ran his hands up over his cheeks and squeezed them, pulling them apart to further expose his hole. As he started to pour out some lube onto his fingers, Hux’s hand wrapped around his cock and had Kylo’s stomach flipping as heat pulsed through him. He moaned when Hux dipped down to suck on the tip and his eyes fluttered shut. It took him a moment to collect himself and go back to what he was supposed to be doing. Rubbing his finger over Hux’s hole, he teased it a little before starting to press in a finger. Feeling how tight he was around the single digit made his cock pulse as he thought about how it would feel once he was on him.

He worked his finger in and out of him, adding a second when he had relaxed, but as hard as he tried to focus, his attention kept going to what Hux was doing with his cock. When Hux went further down on him and sucked in his cheeks against the shaft as he bobbed his head, Kylo cursed, his legs tensing and trembling against the feeling. “Careful,” he warned, his voice thick.

________________________________________

Hux hummed around Ren’s cock at the familiar tease and sensation of Ren’s finger slipping into him. It had him focusing more on swallowing Ren down, pulling off of it after Ren’s warning. With Ren’s finger still in him, he back him carefully, propped up on his knees and elbows with his chest resting against Ren’s stomach. His dick was probably hanging over Ren’s face which was confirmed when he felt Ren’s tongue lick over the tip of it making it pulse and twitch.

Farther back now he could lick and tease Ren’s shaft, the smooth skin brushing against his cheek. He couldn’t come from it and Hux still got to play with him. Hux moaned when Ren’s lips wrapped around his cock. The angle wasn’t amazing for Ren’s fingers but having his mouth on him while he stretched him open felt amazing. The second finger going in was sloppy and slightly uncomfortable but he adjusted to it and Ren worked on scissoring him open, his ass feeling tight from the lack of play over the past month. While Ren wouldn’t want to hear about the details Jason, he’d probably be happy to hear he wasn’t as big as him.

________________________________________

Hux backed up until his cock was hitting Kylo in the chin. He gave an amused huff as he leaned away for a moment, trying to get more comfortable angle for his arms, and then angled his head so he could take Hux’s tip into his mouth. He focused on opening him more than he did on sucking, but the breathy little sighs he was getting from Hux made the awkwardness of the position more than worth it.

When he felt he’d stretch Hux enough, he slid three fingers into him to test it and was rewarded with a shaky moan from Hux. Angling his face away from Hux’s cock he asked, “Do you think you’re ready?” Kylo certainly was. Hux’s tongue over his slit felt like getting edged and he wanted nothing more than to sink into the tight heat of his body to chase a more solid pleasure.

________________________________________

Hux trembled at the feeling of Ren sliding in three fingers. He probably could use more of it but he would be fine if Ren went slow and he wanted him badly. “Yes,” Hux said, voice shaky. Ren’s fingers slid out of him and he climbed off him just long enough to turn and climb on his thighs. His limbs were a bit shaky from holding himself up and he took the moment to relax as he sat back and watched Ren roll the condom on and coat it with lube.

After a few pumps of Ren’s hand Hux climbed back over him, catching his mouth in a kiss. Ren’s cock head pushed up his crack, rubbing over his hole pulling a muffled noise from him. “Hold it there,” Hux instructed, Ren’s hand stilling and keeping his cock in place for Hux to sit back on. He went slow, feeling his rim stretch around Ren’s cockhead, able to feel the contour of the flare give a final stretch before the head slipped in, having Hux let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding. Ren’s tongue on his collar bone was a pleasant distraction to focus on for a bit before he started to slowly move his hips, taking him in a little bit more at a time.

________________________________________

Kylo groaned as Hux sat down on his cock, wrapping his free arm around Hux’s back. He kissed at what skin he could reach as Hux adjusted to the feeling before he started to push himself further down. It felt so good to be inside of Hux again and he wished that he could fuck up into him now, but he let Hux set the pace.

When his ass met where Kylo’s hand was holding his cock, he moved it to Hux’s hip instead. “That’s it, baby,” he murmured as Hux worked his hips shallowly up and down until he was fully seated. Kylo was panting lightly from both the feeling of it and from holding himself back from moving his own hips. He brought the hand on Hux’s back up to his neck and pulled him in for a kiss, moaning into it as Hux shifted on him. Hux raised his hips and then sank back down, and hot arousal pulsed through his cock. “Fuck, Hux…”

________________________________________

The pet name caused a wave of emotion roll through him. It was a mixture of sad and happiness, making his eyes sting. The name had a double meaning now, the new one making him feel sappy, which wasn’t good for the current situation. When Hux’s ass finally touched Ren’s thighs he sat down, putting all of his weight on Ren, taking the moment to relax and adjust to feeling so full. He was still lightly panting when Ren pulled him down against his lips. Hux put the rest of his weight on him, pressing his face against Ren’s jaw and neck as he laid down and lifted his hips before letting them slowly fall back until he was seated again.

Hearing his name of Ren’s lips spurred him on, closing his eyes and focusing on the sensation of everywhere their bodies touched and the slip of Ren’s cock sliding in and out of him as he set a rhythm. It didn’t take long before he was fully panting while he bounced his hips. Ren’s hands had come to grab his hips and nearly took over the motion when his knees bent and he started thrusting up into Hux to meet how he’d pull Hux’s hips down, causing Hux to moan and gasp against his neck. Ren suddenly slid over the right angle forcing a long high pitched whine out of him. It was so sudden he swore he had spots playing on the edges of his vision. He lifted up, planting his elbows on either side of Ren’s head. Ren’s face was flushed from exertion and his eyes lidded. He kissed him which didn’t last with their need for air so he rested his forehead to his.

With the better support he took more control of his hips, pushing himself down so Ren fucked him at the perfect angle, pulling a constant stream of incoherent noises from his mouth with a few recognizable as curses and Ren’s name.

________________________________________

Kylo was breathing hard as he fucked into Hux the way he’d been craving, and he felt overcome with emotion at having this again. Even with it just being him on his back with Hux riding him, the fact that it was Hux at all made the experience ten times more amazing. Each of Hux’s moans and whines were as pleasurable as his body moving on his, and the press of his forehead against his own had him feeling like he would tear up at any time. He closed his eyes as he continued to thrust up, Hux’s hips meeting each movement and drawing him closer to the edge.

His name on Hux’s lips brought just as much warmth to him as the first time he said it, and the fact that he was saying it at all highlighted the kind of distance that they’d had between them before now. He couldn’t help but mutter Hux’s name back between his own sighs and moans until the pleasure started building up towards the peak. “Close,” he breathed. “So close. Make me come, Hux.”

________________________________________

The sensations were overwhelming between Ren’s fingers digging into his ass and the mixture of noises falling from his mouth. His breathless words sounded amazing in his ears that he could pull them from Ren. He wanted to him to come and be the reason for his pleasure. “Come in me,” Hux panted back, focusing on keeping his rhythm steady and fast even though his thighs burned. He pulled back so he could see Ren’s face. “Come in me Ren.”

________________________________________

Kylo nodded and when Hux pulled up from him, he opened his eyes to watch him. He rode him hard until the pleasure finally crested and his eyes fluttered shut again. His back arched as he came moaning Hux’s name, heat flooding him and his cock pulsing inside of Hux. Hux’s movements slowed and Kylo panted as he came down from the short high of orgasming, a heaviness filling his limbs once he relaxed back into the bed.

Hux looked gorgeous the way he was sitting up, his cheeks flushed and lips parted. Kylo wrapped his hand around his cock and started stroking him with short tight movements. He kept his eyes on Hux’s face as he did it, smiling tiredly as Hux’s brows drew and he sucked in a breath. It didn’t take long for Hux to arch his back and and moan as white streaks shot onto Kylo’s chest. He stroked Hux through it until he curled away from the touch, and then he reached up to pull him in for a slow kiss, feeling blissed out and high from the overwhelming luckiness he felt.

________________________________________

Hux watched as Ren’s face contorted in pleasure, getting the satisfaction that it was him giving it to him. He slowed as Ren’s orgasm faded and a tremor went through him when Ren took hold of his cock and brought him to completion. He came quickly, his dick pulsing and hole clenching around Ren’s cock still buried deep inside of him.

He kissed Ren slowly, Ren’s lips sliding over his as they shared air. Hux eventually collapsed, resting his head on the pillow beside Ren’s. As he panted, he felt a warmth that had nothing to do with him overexerting himself. This was his. All of the good sex but also the goofy and tender moments.

They laid there catching their breath and letting their sweat cool. Ren was softening and Hux got up to pull him out before the condom slipped off and made a mess. Flopping down beside Ren he rested his head against Ren’s shoulder, cringing at the cool air hitting the wetness they had smeared over their fronts. “I missed you,” Hux repeated, still feeling the need to say it.

________________________________________

Carefully pulling off the condom, Kylo tied it off as he tipped his head against Hux’s with a smile. “I missed you too,” he said, turning to kiss Hux’s cheek. He groaned as he sat up and got off the bed to throw away the condom before going into the bathroom to wash off. He’d intended to bring a washcloth out for Hux to wipe off his stomach, but Hux had followed him into the bathroom. Since he was taking care of himself, Kylo grabbed his tooth brush to start his nightly routine. He watched Hux in the mirror as he wiped off his front before moving over to the toilet to wipe the lube from his ass. Kylo snorted around his toothbrush at how quickly any shame disappeared now that they weren’t really trying to impress each other.

________________________________________

Hux felt thoroughly fucked, content, and tired. Ren got up and he knew if he didn’t get up now he’d pass out so he sluggishly followed him to the bathroom. He was too tired to care if Ren saw him wiping the lube from his ass and he wasn’t going to go to bed with it drying between his cheeks. He might have been wrong about that choice though, hearing Ren laugh. “What?” he asked, switching to wiping the smeared mixture of sweat and cum off his front.

________________________________________

Kylo shook his head and then spit out the toothpaste and rinsed his mouth. Once it was put away he stepped closer to Hux and hugged him briefly around the waist as he pressed a kiss to his forehead. “You’re cute,” he said with a lopsided grin.

________________________________________

Hux ran through the motions in his head, trying to pinpoint if Ren was referring to his ass wiping as cute or something else. He wasn’t able to dwell on it as they climbed back into bed under the covers. The bed felt heavenly, his body and mind tired, happy to curl up next to Ren.

________________________________________

They went back to the bed after that and settled under the covers facing each other. Kylo pet his hand down Hux’s side to rest on his waist, looking at him fondly. It was hard to believe that they were here in his bed after everything that just happened. Hux had every reason to turn him away but he didn’t, and Kylo couldn’t be more grateful. 

Kylo looked down, his fingers tracing short paths over the soft skin of Hux’s waist. A warm feeling of content settled through him and he looked back up to meet Hux’s gaze. Lifting his hand up, he freed it from the covers to rest gently on Hux’s cheek. “I love you,” he said emphatically, rubbing his thumb over his cheek bone.

________________________________________

 

Hux smiled, a feeling of warmth and happiness washing over him again at Ren telling him that. It was a little strange, feeling like he was supposed to say it back but Ren had said he didn't have to and he had what he hoped would be the rest of his life to fall in love with him. He reached out and trailed his finger over Ren's jaw, feeling the slight sensation of stubble then running his finger over Ren's soft upturned lips.

"I know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much everyone who has read this! Writing it was so much fun and all the wonderful comments we've received mean the world to us! <3


End file.
